Taming a Huntress
by Sombrette
Summary: Daughter of an Assassin, Savra realizes she is a woman in a man's world, or more like a woman in an Assassin's world and after the death of a family member she seeks revenge. What she finds along the way is...unexpected. An AltairxOC pairing.
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

**Author's Note: **Ok so this is my first fan fiction that I've decided to post due to a friend's suggestion. Anyways this story came to me awhile ago, actually when Assassin's creed II came out and I've sort of put it aside but after Revelations I started working on it again. I have a pretty good idea of how this story will go but the entire plot hasn't presented itself to me yet which doesn't matter at this moment since it wouldn't really come up this early in the story anyway. I'm hoping the more I write the more ideas I'll get. This story follows my OC- Savra, which you'll find out a bit more by the end of this chapter.

**Editing Note 11-1-2013: I've been slowly trying to comb through these chapters and fix any mistakes, grammar and the like, I see. So far I've (hopefully) cleaned up to chapter 15. All chapters after that are in need of editing and will be seen to when I have the time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Taming a Huntress<strong>

**_Chapter I_**

**The Beginning**

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of Jerusalem lay farmlands surrounding the city walls. Some were growing crops for merchants, others grew the crops as a means of having food on the table every night for their families. Some farmers were visibly wealthier than others, depending on what their reputation was in the city. A farm furthest away from the city resided on a small hill. The grounds leading up to it were blanketed in vibrant, green grapevine fields. The villa, a modest two-story covered in green vines growing along the walls, stood tall upon hilltop. It was a winery, Nasir the owner and his family, a wife and two children ran it. His vineyard was directly responsible for the wine that would be served for many of the rich nobles of Jerusalem. He was well-respected, always had his orders ready on time and always had the best wine to offer. He and his family did not stick out at the least.<p>

His wife, Sasha, was something to be looked at twice. She was not Arabic like most who resided there, she was of European blood, auburn hair with eyes the color of water. Though she was not from these lands she spoke the language well, her parents were traveling merchants who were killed on the road by bandits when she was twelve. She ran and hid in the land when she was found days later by another merchant couple who were from Damascus on their way to Jerusalem where she grew up and eventually met Nasir. She was an Artist, influenced by the merchant couple who raised her since they were collectors of paintings and ceramics. She was not famous, but every now and then she would submit her paintings to a vendor who sold pieces in the city when they could use some extra money.

Their two children, Haydar, a twenty year old young man who helped Nasir around the farm, following in his father's footsteps. He held a calm exterior, like Nasir, hardly ever shouting or getting into fights, and respectful to those who earned it. He had the eyes of many women from the city on him for he was rugishly handsome; strong, skin bronzed by the sun as a result of working outside all day for most his life, dark waved hair from his father and the blue in his eyes from his mother. The younger of the two was their daughter Savra, only two years the junior of Haydar at eighteen, and out of the two she was the troublemaker.

Savra had a desire for adventure and spent most her time traveling the landscape around the city, never leaving the ever watchful eyes of Haydar or Nasir. She was a free spirit, more concerned with having fun and being comfortable. Most girls her age were concerned about getting a husband, or most girls her age already had one, as she would be reminded almost every day by her mother. She, on the other hand had no interest in attaining one, at least, not yet.

She had the features of her mother, but like her brother, she contained a slightly exotic appearance from having mixed blood for their parents were of different ethnicity. Red-auburn hair like her mother's but eyes that would fluctuate from grey-greens to silver-greys from her father's hazel, but unlike her father's, hers held defiance and mischief, a testament to her personality.

Savra grew up looking to her brother and father in admiration. But as she grew, she became jealous that her brother got more freedom than her, got to work outside sooner, got to ride the horses sooner, could travel into the city unaccompanied. She saw that being male meant better privileges. Nasir would spend his days when he was free sparing with Haydar, teaching him how to fight with hands and with swords, sometimes even throwing knives. She would sneak to watch them, studying since she was not allowed to participate. As Haydar got older the lessons would become more frequent and more serious, her father hardly ever felt the need to yell at his kids, but she would remember how much he pushed her brother to 'get it right or be killed'. She never understood why it was so important for her brother to learn these skills as he was only going to make wine, nor did she understand how it was her father even knew how to fight the way he did, from what she could tell he was very skilled. He was never in the army or the guard, but she didn't question it.

She had a special place in Nasir's heart, both of his children did, but Savra was different. She had spirit, from a very young age she had such a sense of adventure, hardly quick to scare, always going head first into everything. Her mother would try and teach her how to behave like good girl, teaching her how to cook, clean, sew, dress. But her efforts were in vain since the girl would end up running outside most of the time to follow her father. He would never admit it to his wife, but he enjoyed that she preferred him over her mother, and it is most likely because he never turned her away, that she became the way she did. Never wanting to stay inside, always going out to explore and come home with dirt-stained clothes and cheeks. Seeing how he could not sway her of her boyish tendencies it was easier to treat her like a son than a daughter.

He knew she had a high interest in being in the forests so he taught her to hunt, how to kill with a bow, and how to skin a catch with a dagger. As she got older she would beg him to teach her how to fight the way he taught her brother, but it was not right for a woman to fight and he had no interest in her learning. Haydar had to be taught as much as he could for what he was becoming, following in his father's footsteps indeed.

He would encourage the girl to spend time with her mother, to learn how to be a woman, but she would always grow irritated at the mention of it. The only thing she and her mother would bond over was art. Savra had a talent for it like Sasha, the only time they could be found together is if they were conversing over each other's paintings or Sasha mentoring Savra.

Sasha would cry to him over her worries for their daughter, claiming no man would ever want her because she was too rough. She cursed like her brother, she dressed like her brother. One thing she allowed her mother to teach her was how to sew, with that she would take her brother's clothing that he no longer fit into and tailor them to fit her more feminine physique. She wore this type of clothing for it was better suited for how she spent her days, leather breeches, boots, a button tunic, and stomach belt. Her mother almost regretted teaching her the skill.

Savra was spoiled by Nasir, he allowed her to do as she pleased because really, in his mind, he didn't see how it was so wrong to allow her to have such a playful spirit. If he forced her to marry like most father's do their daughters, she would lose it. The husband would most likely tame her, force her to have children, and stay in the house like the ever proper wife, or beat her until she became it. While that was okay for Sasha since that's what most women accepted, he could never see Savra in that role. He would endure Sasha's everlasting complaints to stick up for his daughter and keep her from being forced to do anything she didn't want. He may be hindering the girl, but he planned on making sure she was well cared for as she grew. He doubted she would ever need to work, he earned more than enough. It was when he was not around that he worried for her. In his line of work –his _real _line of work– lifespans tended to be shortened.

As the girl grew older he eventually gave into her demands to learn how to fight, the way he saw it was that it would give her an edge, it wouldn't be wrong to teach her how to defend herself. If she ever got herself into trouble while in the city, he would make sure she wouldn't be added to the list of helpless women that would fall prey to the corrupt guards. He wasn't surprised to see that she learned quickly, she was very much like her brother, and not long after the siblings would spar against each other under the watch of Nasir. While Haydar had strength, Savra had speed; she was swift and focused more on dodging and lighting strikes than actual hits. More than a few times Nasir would watch his children have faux fights, and he would see two people capable of the same occupation that he had, but he would remind himself that she would never be allowed, he would never allow that.

Nasir was an Assassin, he was part of the brotherhood. Ever since he was a young man like Haydar, just like his father, and his father's father. He was bred for it and his son would be no different. Haydar accepted it long ago, as he saw it, it was a way to have a different lifestyle than just running a winery, which was a cover up for Nasir's real job. Sure he owned the winery, but he didn't run it the way the city thought he did. His workers mostly ran it, and he would have put in a say now and then. But his real job came first, he would be gone a lot claiming it was business trips to advertise his wine stock and gain more customers. When really he was off on assignments, completing tasks for the brotherhood or traveling to Masyaf for meetings and giving reports. Now more than ever did Haydar accompany him. The only one unaware of his occupation was Savra seeing as she never needed to know. Sasha knew because he couldn't lie to his wife for that long before she figured something was not right. Haydar knew because he was becoming one himself. But Savra had no need, and the more people who knew the more dangerous it became for the secret to be revealed. So she thought her father was a modest farmer, and he was okay with that.

In the brotherhood Nasir was well-respected, their leader Al Mualim was one of his oldest comrades both of them were decedents from a long line of assassins. Though not as high ranked as a master assassin since he wanted to be with his family as he got older, he was regarded as such and Haydar would be responsible for continuing Nasir's line in time. Residing in Jerusalem instead of Masyaf, he knew the city and all the goings on well.

* * *

><p>The vineyard was filled with Nasir's workers, the day had been slow and hard going. Tonight there was going to be a grand feast held within the city in honor of one of the important nobles finding a new bride. The wines had already been packed in the crates and were to be loaded into the wagon by Haydar. All that was left was to pick enough grapes that were to be eaten along with the diner. Sasha was inside with some of her lady friends conversing over what to wear for the festival, she had managed to get the family invited. Savra was in the stables grooming Zeta the family horse, getting her ready to be strapped to pull the wagon.<p>

She hummed to herself as she ran the brush over the grey coat of the tranquil horse before her. Her even strokes cleared away any lingering dirt on the steed. She placed the brush on a shelf before walking over to a small basket and picking out a few leather strips. Approaching Zeta, she gave her a smile as she combed her fingers through the horse's mane.

"Shall we braid you too then?" Savra spoke gently as she begun twisting sections methodically. Zeta snorted quietly causing Savra to grin. "I'll take that as a yes."

Haydar came in and scoffed at her as he walked by to grab the bridle off the hook, she stopped her attentions on the horse to glare at him.

"What?" she snipped.

He started pulling Zeta away to take her outside, shushing the horse when she began to protest. "You were supposed to be done with her by the time I finished loading, she was supposed to be strapped already."

"Excuse me for making sure she's clean." She walked up to him and snatched the bridle. "Let me finish." He reached for it back and she skipped around the horse to hold it out of his grasp.

"By the time you finish, the feast will be over and Papa will have a bad name for not making the deliveries on time, all because of your incompetence."

She glared at him and he used her temporary irritation to lunge and grab hold of the bridle, but she didn't let go. The siblings tugged each end, Savra leaning her weight back to add to her strength, Haydar barley pulling, smirked at his sister and let go. Savra yelped as she fell back into Zeta's stall, inches away from manure. He walked to lean against the doorway, grinning proudly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

She lay there and turned to look at the manure that was too close to her face for her likings, she growled as she got up, glaring daggers at her brother and sneered. "You will pay." Before he had a chance to react, she tackled him and they fell into the hallway of the stables, Zeta spooked by the commotion, ran outside. They tumbled, each fighting for dominance. Haydar struggled to pin her hands behind her, she was always too quick for him, and she slipped out of his grasp and kneed him in the groin. He didn't cry out, but she could see the pain he held in on his face as his breathing became labored while he tried to recuperate. She rolled away from him and attempted to hop up, only to be snatched by her ankle and pulled back down hard. He moved again to restrain her hands and she struggled wildly. Mindful of her legs, he managed to pin her hands behind her with one of his, using his other to press firm on her back to keep her down.

"Let go!" she yelled as she tried to free herself.

"Say it," he replied ever so calm. She struggled again but his grip tightened.

"I said let go," she ground out.

"Yes, you did, but I'm afraid those aren't the words I'm looking for," he replied in an amused tone. "Come on Savra, let me hear it."

"Never."

"That's too bad, looks like I'm going to have to tie you down like this. Then you will fall behind on your chores and Papa will have a late delivery."

"You wouldn't dare!" She felt him shift his other hand, and soon felt a rope material being tied around her wrists.

"Wouldn't I?" He chuckled.

"Get _off_ of me now."

"Not until you say it sister."

She groaned and mumbled incoherently.

"Hmm? I can't hear you," he teased.

"I said you the most handsome man in all of Jerusalem!"

"And?"

"And nothing now let me go."

She felt the weight lift off of her and his boots came into view. She looked up at him from her prone position.

"Say all of it or I leave you here."

She growled. "And your skills are godlike, I'm lucky to have _such_ a brother"

He smirked and kneeled down. "Thank you for your kind words, they are too much." He flicked her forehead and stood again, instead of making his way to untie her he walked towards the exit.

Her eyes widened. "What are you doing untie me!" she called to him in a panic. He turned to her, threw his head back, and laughed fully as he walked outside.

"Haydar come back! ...HAYDAR!"

She whined in frustration and started twisting and turning in attempt to free herself, but the rope was too tight. She flipped onto her back and used her heels to push her near the closest wall to use it to stand up. It was harder then she thought, the ground was digging into her wrists each push. '_I feel like a caterpillar' s_he thought as she continued her way to the wall.

Lowered voices could be heard just outside of the stables but she paid no attention to them, she was too focused on the issue at hand. The voices became louder as she made one final scoot towards to the wall.

"Savra!" a sharp voice sounded from the entrance, she tilted her head backwards from her prone position. and in her upside-down view was her father with shock written on his face and another man she didn't recognize, just staring at her...

"Papa..." She grinned uneasily.

"What–_are_–you–doing?" he asked with irritation seeping from his voice.

"Um, cleaning the floor?" she replied, hesitant. The man next to him looked amused while her father grew more frustrated if not embarrassed.

"With your back? Get up now, I told you to help your brother load the supplies," he barked as he strained to keep his anger down.

"But—"

"_Now_!"

She made no effort to move, seeing as how she couldn't actually get up. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"Savra..." Nasir warned, his patience dwindling.

"I can't," Savra murmured quietly.

"Just get up."

"I said I can't!" she raised her voice, he walked over to her and knelt down.

"What are you talking about?" Nasir grabbed her shoulder and pushed her into a seated position, giving him the view of her tied, restrained wrists."_That boy,_" He gritted out to himself as he freed her hands.

"Don't worry, Papa, I plan to make him pay for his misdeeds shortly," Savra replied jovially as she hopped up and began brushing off her clothes before making her way to leave. He snatched her arm to stop her and when she looked back to him questioningly she saw he had his other hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Stop this. Of all days I do not need you two doing this to me. What I need is for everything to run smoothly, I have too much to worry about today and I don't need your inability to take anything seriously to add to it," he told her, weariness layering his voice.

Her eyes widened in offense. "_My_ inability? But he's the one—"

"Enough!" he cut her off. "Enough..." He looked over to the man still at the entrance of the stables, giving him an apologetic look. "Malik, I ask that you excuse my children's behavior."

Malik gave a chuckle. "It's quite alright, Nasir, my brother and I were no different at times." Nasir's look turned solemn at that statement but Savra didn't understand why. Nasir cleared his throat and pushed Savra towards the entrance where Malik stood.

"I don't believe you've met my daughter." He gestured towards her. "Savra, this is Malik, he is a cheese maker and has come to pair up the wine for the feast."

The younger man wore a dark blue tunic, brown boots, and tanned trousers. He had the same build as her brother and his face, which she noted, sported handsome features, but she wasn't about to tell him _that_. _'Doesn't appear to be a cheese maker to me,'_ she thought, her bright, hazel eyes wandering over him curiously.

She offered her hand to shake but froze when she noticed for the first time that his left sleeve was empty. '_He has no arm._' Savra looked up to him haltingly. He only smiled to her gently and offered his remaining hand which she shook with some hesitance.

"It is nice to meet you, Nasir has spoken of you quite a lot. You are an artist, are you not?" he asked calmly. She nodded numbly, not fully absorbing what he was saying to her as she strained to keep her eyes on his face, and not on his glaringly obvious missing limb.

"Yes," Nasir spoke for her with some pride, spine straightening. "She takes after her moth—"

"How do you create cheese with one arm?" Savra blurted. Nasir's head shot to her direction and her hand slapped over her mouth. '_Did I just speak that aloud_?' Malik's eyes widened at her outburst.

"_Savra!_" Nasir hissed.

"I–I...u–um...oops?" Her cheeks flushed with heat, and a nervous smile broke free from her lips. Her father could not look more embarrassed, but to their surprise, Malik started laughing.

"Please, she tends to speak her mind without thinking of how her words could _offend _others," Nasir apologized with a shake of his head.

"Do not worry about it, I'd rather have someone address it then just stare and pretend that I'm not really missing a limb," Malik replied, still chuckling. Nasir only shook his head again.

"And to your question, Savra, the answer is _very easily._" He winked.

She gave him an amused smile as she straightened with interest. "How did you lose your arm anyway?"

"In a tragic cheese crafting accident," Malik replied with jest.

Her smile widened. "I hope the cheese made it out okay?" Savra asked with mock concern.

"It did, it only cost me an arm, and thankfully I got to keep my leg."

She laughed before looking over to Nasir. "Why is it I have never seen this cheese maker before, Papa?"

"Malik works for a private producer, it is not widely known." She nodded her understanding. "Well enough of this, you have work to do and I suggest you get back to it." He looked to her sternly.

She sighed. "Alright." She made to leave but paused in her step and looked to Malik "It was nice meeting you."

He gave a small bow. "You as well."

She thought for a few seconds. "Will I... perhaps see you again?" Savra inquired with some caution, her hands wrung in front of her in a nervous habbit. She saw her father tense slightly out of the corner of her eye.

Malik only looked mildly surprised as he blinked. He looked over to Nasir, mouth open, and words caught in his throat as though unsure of what he should say. He glanced back to her curious expression. "Perhaps," he replied slowly.

Savra smiled a pleased smile at his answer, then gave a polite nod and a small wave before she departed.

Nasir sighed after she left and glanced at Malik, who was watching her intently as she made her way to find her brother.

"Do not waste your time," he said quietly. Malik looked over to him, confused. Nasir only shook his head and continued, "She has no interest in taking a husband at this time."

"I have no interest in taking a wife at this time," Malik replied back with a small smirk playing in his eyes.

Nasir's gaze locked on Malik's, reading his face, not liking what he saw. "Don't." Malik raised an eyebrow in question and Nasir gave him a warning look. "Do not pursue her, Malik, I don't need her with someone like you."

Malik frowned, Nasir's words were bordering offensive and they took him by surprise. Nasir was not a man to put others down easily, especially comrades. "...Someone like me?"

Nasir shook his head, explaining in a more softer tone, "I don't need her more involved with the brotherhood then she already is."

The younger assassin scoffed, his eyes finding the figure of the retreating girl making her way through the dusty vineyard paths. She was as the others described, the ones who'd had to opportunity to visit Nasir's farm and happen to catch a glimpse of the girl. Odd in a way. When one looked at her brother, Haydar, they saw Nasir's in him, by appearance with some variation, and even how the boy acted. Calm, even-mannered, polite, and genuinely kind.

But the girl... she had Nasir's eyes, almost an exact copy, though her eyes held a youthfulness, a slyness, a trickery that Nasir did not possess. That was as far as Nasir's looks went on the girl. She held her mother's looks mostly, the softer tones of a woman. Arched, auburn brows over perceptive, grey-green eyes, and lips that seemed fixed to the side, always ready to form the crooked smile she smiled.

She didn't smile a teeth bearing grin, or a demure little simper. She smiled with her eyes, that were bright against the dark line of her lashes, twinkling with mirth, and her lips would curve up, quirk, and pull to the side. Nasir smiled exactly that way as well. Malik found that slightly amusing, seeing his older comrade's traits pop up in the odd girl like that. She was not bad to look at, he mused. If she took away the dirt smudges on her skin, let her auburn hair flow out of the messy braid and styled more appealingly. And if she wore some proper clothes. Not the faded bodice-type top and worn leathers for leggings. Her boots as well, the tanned leather slouching and cracking. The girl hid behind all of that, and it was a shame.

"I hardly think my time with her would be enough for her to find out," Malik finally said, then internally cringed at how that came out. He had not meant to imply...

Nasir tensed up immediately, and shot Malik a hard glare. "She is _pure_, and is not the type to be used for pleasure. If that is what you crave, there is a city full of whores behind you."

"I didn't mean it that way my friend." He sighed. "A lovely face though, in an odd way. I'm not sure I'd have the strength of will to turn her away if _she_ came to me."

With that Nasir gave a sigh of his own. "Well I only hope you would for her sake, she is ignorant to the brotherhood and I wish to keep it that way." He paused after a thought, giving a small chuckle. "I cannot tell you the amount of men she has turned away, some who I'd consider proper suitors for her. She doesn't even give them a second glance before she declines them. Only to be taken by a one-armed assassin in a matter of minutes."

Malik grinned. "One armed cheese crafter, Nasir, there is a difference." The two laughed as they made their way out of the stables to discuss the reason why Malik was really there.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This story may or may not follow the actual story line. Might be slightly AU, haven't decided yet. Anyways let me know what you think, what you liked and didn't like for that matter. I honestly hoped it piqued someone's interest, the beginning is slow and the next few chapters will probably follow the same day till this feast I have planned then something shall occur that sets the story into pace, Altair will probably make his first appearance then as well. Thanks for Reading!<strong>

_**Sombrette**_


	2. Buying a Dead Horse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter II _**

**Buying a Dead Horse**

* * *

><p>Nasir led Malik to the cellar of the house where a long table was in the center, gesturing for Malik to sit while he lit some candles on the wall before taking a seat himself. Folding his hands under his chin he finally spoke. "So tell me, what it is that has you venturing out of the bureau Malik?"<p>

The younger assassin's eyes narrowed. "I venture out... do not make it seem like it is such a surprise," he defended.

"I only meant that it has been a while, young one, ever since—"

"You will be going into the rich district tonight, yes? Malik cut him off in annoyance.

Nasir sighed. "Yes, I must personally deliver the goods, but my wife has insisted that we go as guests as well. Why do you ask?"

Malik glanced towards the stairs of the cellar before looking back to Nasir. "Perhaps you can get me some information on the one they call Talal while you are there."

"The slaver? What kind of information do you need?" he asked curiously.

"Just his whereabouts, I know he has a warehouse where he keeps the slaves but I am not exactly sure of the location. Find out the possible entrances if you discover it, and how many men he keeps around him if he has any at all."

"Well I already know he has a handful of men that would die first before one came close to him, but the warehouse? I shall see what I can do," he replied. "Do you intend to apprehend him Malik? I thought your role was a Dai due to your... _condition_."

"I assure you my friend that my _condition_ would not stop me from doing the job myself. It is for another that requires it."

Nasir smirked. "I don't doubt you Malik, I'm sure you make do with what you have, or what you don't have for that matter," he teased lightly. "If not you than whom?"

Malik's expression darkened as he remained silent.

"Ahh," Nasir said quietly as he understood.

"The master has him running around like a dog, and the good dog that he is I expect he will arrive tomorrow," he growled.

"Well here you are going out of your way to attain information for him, perhaps you don't hate him as much as you think you do Malik," Nasir noted.

"I don't think I hate him Nasir I _know_ I do_, _the arrogant bastard. He hasn't even acknowledged what he has done or eve—" He stopped and sighed roughly. "I cannot keep the information from him, I do have a job here, and knowing him he'd just go killing an innocent to get it. How much information I give him though is up to me and his attitude," he finished calmly.

Nasir shook his head. "Killing, does things to your mind; fills your soul with guilt, stains your spirit. I do not enjoy what I do, but I do it because I was made to as were you, as were we all. Some of us though, handle it in a different way, I think Altair has become lost, seeing it as a way to raise in ranks, the more killing the better. He will become humbled by turning novice again and see that we kill because we have to, not because we want to."

"If that does not humble him, than my remaining fist shall," Malik growled and Nasir chuckled softly.

* * *

><p>Savra was found walking the main path that led through the vineyards to where the wagon was located, nodding her hellos to the staff who were rushing around collecting everything needed to be loaded properly. As she neared, she saw her brother with his back to her leaning against the cart, and from what she could tell he was talking to someone, and by the way he snickered like a little girl she figured it was a woman. She rolled her eyes as she moved towards the crates and began to load them in.<p>

Haydar looked over his shoulder when he heard her, the look he gave her said '_Don't embarrass me or else_' she paused what she was doing, giving him a smirk as she hopped up on the bed of the wagon to sit on the edge where her brother was leaning. Nuada, a girl from a neighboring farm, stood in front of Haydar carrying a basket with a cloth covering the items inside. She looked up to Savra and forced a smile, obviously displeased at her interrupting their conversation.

"Hello, Savra," She greeted.

"Nuada." Savra nodded, there was an awkward silence for a few minutes but Savra didn't mind, it wasn't awkward for her.

Nuada eventually cleared her throat and addressed Haydar, "Anyway, the reason I came by was because my father couldn't. He wanted to know if you had room on your cart for a few crates of vegetables he has to have delivered to the feast."

Haydar didn't even bother to check if there was actually room before he answered, "Sure, it's not a problem, I'll tell my father to stop by on his way into the city. Your father must be expecting a large sum of payment if your wagon is that overfilled." He gave her a smile and she gave a shy one in return.

"Oh no, we have to cut the order in half, we will be lucky if we get anything at all." Both siblings gave her a confused look and she sighed. "My father invested some money in a new stallion originally for my brother, but he threw him off. They were lucky to even get him saddled. He can't be ridden, so then my father figured we might as well use him to plow the fields, but well... he's extremely aggressive and that didn't work out either." She rolled her eyes as she continued, "My father spent a lot of coin on the stallion and even sold our old cart horse to pay for the rest of him. We've tried to get him strapped up to the wagon but he bucks and we can't risk him breaking it. Now we have no horse to pull the cart and that means we can't deliver our entire order."

"Why would your father waste all that coin on a horse that is that ornery and un-trainable?" Haydar asked.

Nuada shook her head. "When the merchant arrived with a group of horses he was the one that looked the healthiest, well fed and held a strong build. The horse was completely calm when he inspected him, didn't fight or show any sign of a temperament. The merchant claimed he was the best of the group as well, now my father suspects he was lying just to get him to buy it. He thinks that perhaps the horses were drained of energy from their journey here so he didn't get to see him acting his self. In all honesty my brother wanted him and my father bought him."

"Are you selling him then?" Haydar inquired.

She shook her head again. "No one wants him, why would they? He's more trouble than he's worth. No, my father and brother are taking him into the forest to... "

Savra eyes widened as she leaned forward to listen. "To what?" she asked quietly.

"To you know... we can't use him, we can't sell him. He's useless and we are wasting food on him, it's best to just kill him. That's why my father sent me to ask since he's otherwise occupied right now." She smiled to Haydar. "I figured since I was coming here I'd bring you something to eat." She handed him the basket she was carrying.

He smiled back as he took it and skimmed through the items. "Thank you, maybe when I'm done with the loading you'd like to eat with me?" Her smile widened as she nodded.

"I would like that," she replied.

Savra was ignoring the conversation going on as her mind raced. Coming to a decision, she jumped off the wagon and raced up the path that lead to the villa. Haydar called out to her to come back and help, but she continued running.

As she reached the villa, she barged in the door, startling her mother and the other ladies that were sitting in the living area. "Savra, what's wrong?" her mother demanded as she stood abruptly with shock.

"No now," was her only reply as she ran up the stairs and hurried into her room. She could hear her mother giving apologies for her daughter's rude behavior before coming up the stairs. Savra fell to her knees beside her bed and felt under it for her strong box that she kept hidden. Once she found it, she went to her dresser and dug around for the key until she grabbed it went back to the floor where she set to unlock the box. Her movements were rapid and frantic as she finally opened it. Inside was a pouch that held her coin that she saved whenever she would allow her mother to submit her paintings to vendors in the city. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Savra, what are you doing! What is going on?" Sasha asked as she entered her daughter's room. Savra rose, pushed past her, and hurried into the hall and made her way towards her parent's room. As she entered, she moved to the far end near the window and knelt down, running her fingers along the seams of the wood floor. "_Come on, where are you_?" she whispered impatiently. She kept feeling around until one of the floor boards shifted ever so slightly at her touch. "Got you." Using her nails, she pried the wooden board up and pulled out another box. Her mother came in and gasped when she saw what she was doing.

"Savra! STOP! What in the lord's name do you think you're doing! That's not yours! How do you even know that's there!?" Sasha shrieked.

Savra ignored her as she opened the box, there were various pouches in it since the box was larger than her own. She picked out one of the medium sized pouches and slammed the box closed as she jumped up to leave. She made to push past her mother again but Sasha stopped her and stood in front of the door. "You put that back now!" Sasha yelled, eyes furious.

"I'll pay you the coin later, just please move I need to hurry!" Savra yelled back. Sasha's eyes narrowed, but didn't move.

"Tell me what is going on and why it is that you need to steal money from me," she warned.

"Mother move, I'll tell you when I come back." She tried to go around Sasha but she kept the door blocked.

"No you tell me now." Sasha placed her hands on her hips. "Right _now_!" she repeated firmly.

Savra glared at her mother and turned towards the window. Walking quickly over and opening it, she pulled herself up to the sill and prepared to jump.

"Savra!" Sasha gasped and ran over to the window but by the time she got there her daughter had already jumped and was now on the roof of the first story. "SAVRA!"

Savra moved to the edge of the roof and sat with her legs dangling over the side. Bracing her hands behind her, she pushed off and landed in a crouch. It wasn't a big fall and it certainly wasn't the first time she had done it. Once she regained her balance she sprinted in the direction of the main road. She had to pass by her brother again and ignored his questioning calls, she also passed by her father and the cheese maker and ignored his demanding calls. Oh how she was going to hear it when she got back, but she didn't care at the moment, all she cared about was getting to the forest in time.

* * *

><p>On the main traveling road, she ran, dodging in-between merchant wagons and carts filled with fancy goods, no doubt to be presented at this feast. Curses were yelled at her, glares were thrown at her for her odd un-womanly behavior. She kept running, paying no attention to them. She continued till she came about the road that led to a smaller farm that she was searching for. As she made her way up the path to the house, she saw a few stacks of crates holding vegetables, probably the only amount the family planned to deliver. <em>'Definitely not making coin off of that,' <em>she thought. Finally seeing the paddock, she hoped over the fence and peaked her head into the small stable that was located within it. _'Empty' _Her heart sunk as she swallowed and made her way back to the fence. Her eyes searched the forest that lined the back of the farm, straining to hear anything. A voice from behind startled her enough to cause her to jump.

"Excuse me? You are trespassing on my husband's land. Shall I call for the guards?" a voice she recognized as Nuada's mother. Savra turned as saw the pudgy woman's expression turn from hesitation to surprise. "You are Sasha's daughter?"

Savra nodded. "I don't mean to trespass, I was wondering if your husband was here?"

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Why? What business do you have with him?" she asked suspiciously.

Savra resisted the urge to kick the lady in her plump gut; she knew what she was suggesting. "He has a horse, the stallion. I wish to buy it off of him," she spoke, trying to keep her voice level.

The fat woman stared at her for a moment, then let out a humorous guffaw. "You? You are nothing but a mere girl, you have no business buying anything that isn't from a vender stall."

Savra's spine straitened in offense. Her fingers curled into fists at her side and she glared at the woman. "Unless you have the authority to actually sell me the horse—which I know you don't—then I suggest fetching your husband," she grounded out evenly.

The woman was quiet for a while and Savra could see the anger written all over her red face.

"If I don't have the authority to sell a horse, what makes you think you have the authority to buy one, _girl_?" the woman hissed back.

Savra studied her for awhile before speaking, "Listen _woman, _from what I hear, your order for the feast was cut in half, you're asking _my_ father to deliver those crates there for you." She gestured towards the house. "Which isn't even going to make you any coin. You are going to get a bad reputation for being incompetent since you couldn't even complete probably the most important orders this farm has seen. Which means no solid income, you'll most likely have to sell the farm, move into the city and live in a small hovel. Nuada will have to turn to the brothel and shame herself as a means of making money and Abdul will become a bandit, raiding villages and killing babies. Is your simple mind comprehending the words that are coming out of my mouth? If you were a smart woman—which I'm doubting every second I spend here talking to you—then you'd go get your husband."

The woman's eyes flared with anger and yet still she did not move, Savra growled in frustration as she untied the pouches that where hanging from her belt. "You see this?" She jangled the pouches in front of the woman. "This is probably the same amount of coin you would have made had your complete order gone through, if not more. I'm offering it to you for that stallion, it's really not that hard to understand."

"All that coin for a useless horse," the woman spoke with a shake of her head.

"Yes, it is a simple deal, but I am not here to buy a dead horse." She gave the woman a look and the lady seemed to understand and she raced as fast as her chubby legs would carry her into the back forest to fetch her husband. "Daft woman," Savra muttered as she went to sit on the paddock fence to wait. She hadn't meant to be so rude but she'd be dammed if she let an ignorant farm wife go about telling her what she can and can't do. That was what her mother was for and over time she learned to just tune it out.

After some time, Savra saw the woman return, carrying a scowl on her face as she pushed past Savra to go back into the house. Amar, the man who owned the farm, was walking towards Savra and Abdul, their son a few years older than Haydar, walking in tow, struggling with a large horse, causing Savra's nerves to relax. Amar came to a stop in front of her, she could tell he was irritated.

"My wife says you wish to by my horse?" he spoke, Savra nodded. "Why?"

"Why not?" she replied with a shrug.

His eyes narrowed. "Girl, this horse is worthless, he cannot even complete the most simplest of tasks, and he cannot be handled as you can see." He gestured towards his son you was struggling to keep the horse from rearing up, yanking on the lead.

She also took the moment to actually see the stallion. He was big and very beautiful from what she could tell. A dark chestnut that led down to black socks that covered above his knees with a mane and tail to match. His eyes were what caught her attention, they were golden and wide from anger. "He's beautiful." she murmured.

Amar scoffed. "Do not be fooled by his appearance, he is useless and more trouble than he's worth."

"Maybe for you." She replied as she watched the horse throw his head in an attempt to break free of the lead.

"You think you will be more successful at training him then I? What do you even know of horses?" he asked angrily.

"Not much, but I plan to give him an actual chance instead of forcing him into tasks he is not suited for," she said, still watching the horse.

"And pray tell what _task _you figure him suited for?" he replied sarcastically.

"Perhaps when he learns to behave I shall ride him, he is no cart horse."

"Girl, we cannot even manage to get a bridle on him let alone a saddle, he can't be ridden. He is too much trouble, probably a result of bad breeding if you ask me," he said.

'_I didn't ask you,' _she thought. "None the less he deserves another chance, and his behavior is _probably_ a result of abuse if you ask _me_," she replied as she noted the raised lines along his rump, some even fresh from clearly being whipped.

The man's eyes flared with anger. "What do you know you are just a _girl_, you know _nothing_," he seethed.

"I have already spent a good part of my day dallying in this same conversation with that round creature you claim a wife and I will come to the same answer." She held up the pouches "Coin is coin, take it and spare your name the embarrassment the will occur if you cannot keep the farm."

He growled and snatched the pouches. "Take him then. Abdul, take the beast to Nasir's farm but cut through Hemmus' fields, that horse will be nothing but trouble on the roads today."

Savra smiled to herself. "I thank you for your business." She gave a exaggerated bow. "I'd be smart with that coin if I were you... Don't go spending it all on sweets for your wife now." She winked and she could tell that he probably wanted to kill her right there but he held his tongue as he spun and stomped back into the house.

She turned to Abdul, he gave her a long glance, and she quickly averted her eyes away. She wasn't in the mood for awkward silences so she nodded in the direction of her farm to signal their leave.

They were half way across the neighbor's fields, stopping occasionally when the horse decided to be especially stubborn, snorting his displeasure. Savra stayed a distance away to Abdul's side since she didn't want to be trampled, she for sure could not have done this on her own as she would have most likely ended up in a field stomped to death. The vineyards came into view finally and they sped up.

"Where is he to go then?" Abdul asked.

She looked around. "He can stay in Zeta's paddock for now, here this way." She led him to the gate and opened it, waiting for him to remove the bridle while barley managing to avoid being bitten. The stallion darted in, racing from one end to the other before dashing back towards the gate. Abdul hurriedly closed it before he could crash through.

"Good luck with him." He laughed, she smiled back. He opened his mouth to say something, hesitantly glancing at her again. Savra spun from him to look at the horse, silently hoping he wouldn't try and ask her what she knew he wanted to. She could feel him staring at her, while he thought of what to say. After a moment he cleared his throat again and said quietly, "Well I better go then."

Savra glance at him over her shoulder and nodded slowly. "Thank you, for helping with him."

Abdul gave a tight nod back, rubbing the back of his neck roughly. "Goodbye, Savra."

"Bye," Savra replied quietly, looking back to the horse. His footsteps sounded his leave, and she stayed where she was for some time, watching the horse.

"You didn't!" Her brother's voice called from behind her a while later.

"I did," she replied without turning around.

He came to stand next to her. "Would you like me to dig your grave now? Or would you prefer to be burned on a pyre?" he asked incredulously.

"Papa will only be mildly upset, Mother... Well I don't really care what she thinks about it, I imagine her voice will be gone by the time she decides to actually make a point about it," she replied calmly.

Haydar slapped her on the back of the head before leaving to go in the house. The horse started to calm down and graze toward the far end of the paddock so she climbed to sit on the fence to watch, letting her thoughts wonder for who knows how long before they were so rudely interrupted by a screeching noise she identified as her mother's coming from the direction of the house.

"SHE DID _WHAT_!"

"Yes, definitely going to be gone before a point is made." Savra snickered to herself as hoped off the fence to hide.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This was more of a filler that anything while I set up the next chapters. Altair makes an appearance next chapter though. :) Thanks for Reading!<strong>

_**Sombrette**_


	3. The Feast

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OCs.

**Author's Note:**** New chapter up I want to say thanks to those who've reviewed and added this to their favorites and alerts, it puts a smile on muh face. This one's a longer chapter then the other two and took quite some time to write. Anyways here it is and hope you enjoy it.**

_**Revised 8/22/12**_

* * *

><p><strong>Taming a Huntress<strong>

**_Chapter III_**

**The Feast_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Savra was found resting on her bed after climbing the vines up the house to her room window in an attempt to avoid her mother's screams. She got to hear the whole argument between her father and mother downstairs while she lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Sasha was furious from what she could tell, telling Nasir that she couldn't take anymore of Savra's behavior. Crying about how she couldn't understand where she went wrong and all she wants is to have a normal daughter. Her father was, for the most part, silent. He'd heard those complaints for many years now. Sasha then suggested forcing Savra to go live on her own, since she was technically an adult now and the farm was going to go to her brother and his family. <em>'Some mother'<em> she thought as she kept her anger down. Nasir only then decided to raise his voice and silence his wife, somewhat scolding her for even suggesting the idea.

The argument ceased and footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, stopping outside her door. Sure enough, after a moment, the door creaked open. She turned her head to see her father step in.

He walked over to sit on the edge of her bed, sighing tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do you do this to her, Savra?"

She returned her gaze to the ceiling, letting her eyes travel along the cracks. "I didn't do anything to her," she replied.

"Then I suppose she is down there upset and crying about how you embarrassed her in front of those women for no reason?"

Savra's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Is that what she told you? That's why she is crying?"

Nasir's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "You are suggesting there is another reason?"

"I figured she wouldn't tell you the whole thing."

Nasir turned fully towards her. "She spoke of how you spent all your coin on that stallion, if that is what you mean."

"Yes, all _my_ coin and some of hers."

"What are you speaking about?" he asked suspiciously.

Savra sighed as she sat up, leaning her back against the wall. "Of course she wouldn't tell you about how I_ might_ have taken some of her coin that she keeps hidden from you, because then you would know that well... she's keeping a lot of coin hidden from you, from all of us. Which is why I took it because she can't really say anything about it to you, could she?"

"She has no coin to hide, Savra. I keep all the coin she makes in a chest along with mine."

"Hmm, but you are wrong. Three floorboards away from your room window she keeps a box full of it, it has been slowly accumulating over the past couple of months. You really didn't notice that she has been hiding something from us? Not just the coin, these women, noble women at that, what business do they have here? She is no noble, and how did we even get invited to this_ feast? _She has been up to something in the city, she doesn't even sell her paintings anymore. How is she even getting coin to begin with?"

Nasir was quiet while he took in what she said. "I suppose I have been too busy to notice, to question her behavior," he spoke mostly to himself. "How is it you even know this?"

"Well I have to find some way of occupying myself here when I'm not in the woods. I find spying on my suspicious mother a decent pastime." She winked. "I am almost certain she is whoring herself around to noble men."

Nasir's eyes shot to hers in disbelief. "Do not speak of your mother like that child, show some respect," he warned sternly.

"You have to give respect to receive it, which she does not so I will not. She has made it abundantly clear that I am a horrible mistake that has gone even more horribly wrong and frankly she is just another person in this house to me, nothing more."

"She does not think of you that way, she only wishes to be closer to the only daughter that she has."

"Savra stood from her bed as her eyes widened. "Closer? _Closer_?" She exclaimed and opened her mouth to start ranting but her father cut her off before she could.

"Alright, enough." He sighed as he stood. "If you will not respect her then at least try not to disrespect her. Get ready for this feast then, we will be leaving before sundown," he spoke as he made his way to the door.

"Oh I am not going," she replied simply, he turned back to her with a look that said. _'Do not argue.'_ She sighed in frustration and grumbled, "Fine."

"At least wear something _somewhat_ appropriate, Savra. I have heard enough of her complaints about you, my head cannot take anymore," he said wearily.

"Alright then..." Savra answered reluctantly.

He paused at the door to give her a stern look. "And get that horse trained soon, I will not have him taking up space if he is as useless as they say." She nodded and with that he left.

She sighed and flopped onto her bed, burying her face in her pillows, dreading the impending feast.

* * *

><p>The family was traveling to the city using the main road on the wagon filled with goods. After a short stop to Nuada's family farm to pick up their delivery, and Nuada because apparently Haydar invited her as well to Savra's dismay, they were now on their way to the feast. Her father manning the wagon with her mother sitting in the front bench with him, dressed in a very elegant gown wearing probably every piece of jewelry she owned. It was a bit much in Savra's opinion. She on the other hand wore a pair on dark brown leather breeches, cream-colored boots, and a somewhat decorative bodice that used to be part of a dress, one which had cut the skirts off of as she tended to do and altered the tops. She deemed her outfit <em>appropriate<em> as her father said, because the bodice had elaborate stitching on it in some places... Her mother thought otherwise. She also brought a small hooded cloak for the chill that was to come from the night. She sat on top of some crates in the bed of the wagon while her brother was sitting at the edge with Nuada. The wagon moved through the city gates with ease and traveled through the streets leading to the area in the rich district that held the feast.

"So many people, for one stupid wedding meal," Savra mused as she nibbled a grape she had taken from the crates next to her.

Sasha turned in her seat in the front to give her a look of disapproval. "Mind your mouth, Savra. These people will not tolerate a tongue as foul as yours."

Savra glanced at her mother with a raised brow. "Oh, but they'll tolerate yours? And they call themselves people of class..."

"Nasir!" Sasha exasperated as she looked to her husband for help.

Nasir gave a heavy sigh as he glanced over his shoulder to the lounging Savra. "What did I speak to you about earlier, girl?"

Savra picked another grape free and popped it into her mouth before answering, "You said wear something appropriate, which I am. Oh! And to train the horse, don't worry Papa I plan on it first thing next morning." She smiled innocently, purposefully skipping over the talk they had about her mother.

The corners of Nasir's mouth upturned slightly before he replied, "Those grapes are not for you, I don't want them to be served half eaten with empty stems and have to go about explaining how my daughter could not control herself on the way there."

Savra waved a dismissive hand before answering with a smirk. "Well I'll just finish them all so I can spare you the embarrassment."

Nasir returned facing forward with a small chuckle and shake of his head. Sasha glared at Nasir when he didn't scold the girl like she deserved. He glanced at his wife and frowned slightly at her expression.

"You keep encouraging her, and it only makes it worse," Sasha accused lowly so only he could hear. He ignored her as he maneuvered the wagon to fall in line with a few others heading in the same direction as he. "I cannot believe you allow her to speak to me in that manner and do nothing about it. It's one thing for her to disrespect me, but you as well? Shame on you, Nasir."

"I am not trying to disrespect you Sasha—"

"But that is what you are doing."

"No it is not," he defended sternly. "I've already spoken to her about it, but she is not the only one at fault. Your words are not so kind to her as well, the only thing that seems to come out of your mouth lately is what she is doing wrong. The way she speaks, dresses, ac—"

"Because it is not appropriate for a girl to behave the way she does! _My _daughter of all people. It is embarrassing! Sasha exclaimed angrily. "And here you ar—"

"Enough," he cut her off firmly.

"Nas—"

"I said _enough_," Nasir repeated in a tone that left no room for argument as he gripped the reins tighter. "No more about it."

Sasha frowned as she strained to hold her tongue. "I cannot believe you have turned this around on me," she whispered before turning her face from him.

Nasir looked over at her as his eyes softened. His hand moved to take hers into his own but she slapped it away with a sneer. He grounded his jaw and returned his hand back to the reins, glancing behind him to see Savra in the process of pulling another grape from the stem. She looked up just as she was going to take a bite when she felt his gaze. She grinned sheepishly at being caught as she placed the fruit back into the crate.

"Just making sure they're ripe, Papa," she explained with a smile.

His frown smoothed over to be replaced by small amusement as he gave a slight shake of his head and returned forward as they continued on.

"We wouldn't have picked them if they weren't ripe, idiot," Haydar muttered over his shoulder, Nuada giggled into her hand at his words.

Savra's eyes snapped to her brother, but he had already turned back and was chuckling with Nuada. She glared at his back.

Before she could say anything, the wagon had come to a halt as they approach an area where the loading off was to take place.

Nasir climb off the wagon to walk around and hold his hand out to help Sasha down, which she reluctantly accepted. Sasha busied herself with smoothing her gown out and fixing her jewelry as soon as she was off the cart. Nasir stood before Sasha with a rueful expression, he whispered soft words to his wife that Savra couldn't hear as he leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips, but Sasha turned her face from him, presenting only her cheek as she held a bitter look. Nasir sighed heavily as he swallowed and took a step away.

"Haydar!" Sasha called for her son as she ignored Nasir. Haydar walked up with Nuada to where the wagon was stopped.

"Yes, Ma?" Haydar replied as he approached.

"Walk your mother to the feast, yes? If we wait here for your father to finish the unloading we will be late. It would be unbecoming to have been so graciously invited, and repay them by arriving late."

Haydar looked to his father questioningly and after Nasir gave him a nod he took his mother's arm while keeping Nuada's on his other and headed in the direction of where the feast was being held.

Nasir began unloading the crates off of the wagon, stacking them onto the stone ground much like many of the other wagon drivers were doing. He glanced up to see Savra still present as she stood next to Zeta while she ran her hand along the horse's neck, watching her brother's departure.

"You should hurry before they get too far ahead of you," he spoke to her as he pulled another crate from the cart. She turned at his voice and made her way over to lean against the side of it.

"I'll just wait for you." She shrugged as she looked at the others unloading their items some distance away.

He glanced at her once stacking a crate. "You will miss the meal if you wait for me."

Savra pushed herself from the cart to grab a crate off it to help with the unloading. "I didn't want to come in the first place," she responded as her arms struggled with the weight of the crate.

Naisr looked over to her with a shake of his head. "Savra, it is not every day we get to enjoy the pleasures of quality food."

"The food we eat at home is just fine with me."

Nasir sighed internally at her stubborn nature. "Either way, I still will be late to the feast. There is something I need to see to after I get this delivered."

Savra looked up at him curiously after she placed her crate down with a thud. "Like what?"

He didn't answer right away, but only continued unloading before replying, "Business."

She leaned her weight to one leg and tilted her head. "What kind of business?"

He sighed as he straightened and wiped his forehead with his forearm. "If you must know, I have to discuss something with Malik, the one you met earlier."

Savra's eyes brightened at the name. "_Oh!_ So it's _cheese_ business huh?" She grinned mischievously causing Nasir to raise a brow in amusement. "Can I come?"

"No," he said instantly as the amusement left his eyes. Her smile dropped and he sighed. "No, it is some propositions he wishes to speak about. I'm afraid if you went we wouldn't be able to get anything done. You'd be too much of a distraction for poor Malik," he added with a smile.

The grin returned to her eyes as she thought over her words and said, "Well, then next time you visit him, can I go?"

Nasir raised a brow at her request, Malik's previous words playing in his head. It seemed it was not the young Dai he'd have to worry about, but his own Savra. He hesitated before answering, "Maybe… you will see him when he visits again."

A slight frown came over her face. "So in other words, no?"

"When _he_ visits, Savra," Nasir repeated as he began unloading again.

She remained quiet as she watched for a few moments before asking, "And when will that be?"

Nasir couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "What is this sudden infatuation you have with the cheese crafter, Savra? Should I be worried?"

"He has one arm!" she exclaimed theatrically, holding a grin. "And he makes cheese at the same time! I say, Papa, I've met my match."

He shook his head as he looked around at the dimming sky. "Alright you've stalled long enough, go on and catch up with Haydar otherwise they might not let you through."

Savra sighed dramatically. "If I could only be so lucky."

"Go," he said sternly as he moved back to the cart.

She let out a huff and took off in the direction her brother had left only to be stopped by her father's voice.

"And, Savra?"

She turned and looked to him questioningly. "Don't cause trouble."

Savra rolled her eyes before answering, "Why ever would I do that?"

"I mean it," he spoke seriously.

"I'll attempt to be somewhat appropriate, father. I'll be _real_ quiet, and I won't make _any_ fast movements. I know how easily startled those skittish nobles are," Savra answered as she lowered herself in her hunting stance. "I'll alert my presence carefully with the call of a hawk 'Cuh caw! Cuh caw!'" She cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify the call in the air. Nasir gave her a hard look and she raised her hands in defense. "Alright, _alright_."

He pointed down the road for her to leave in that direction. Savra gave a dramatic huff as she walked away from the line of wagons.

* * *

><p>As she came closer to her destination she noticed the decorations that were lining the streets. Flower petals were scattered all over the floor and ropes that spanned from one building to the next held colorful ribbons dangling in the air, the trees as well had been decorated with ribbons.<p>

She arrived at a square surrounded by looming buildings, in the center was a fountain that also held flower petals floating lazily in the water. Almost the entire ground was covered in different colored rugs, each displaying a beautiful design and amongst the rugs were various lounging pillows. There were also tables placed out and at the far end she saw a long table with a very large seat in the middle that overlooked the entire square, clearly for the man the feast was being held.

Savra passed a few guards that were walking by to their post. They gave her a nod as they proceeded behind her. She slowed her pace as she glanced around the square. Many people had arrived already, most taken their places amongst the rugs and tables. She spotted her brother sitting on a smaller rug near the fountain so she made her way towards that.

The two occupants looked up as she approached, but she ignored them both as she sat down cross legged with little enthusiasm.

"What took you so long to arrive?" Haydar asked after a few moments.

Savra kept her eyes following the square activities while she answered, "My failed attempted at getting out of this. That and I was propositioned for marriage on the way here, had to let him down easy."

Haydar smirked at her dry humor. "Any blood?"

"Quite a bit actually, I left a trail leading it all the way to this very rug. Hid the body and stuck a jug in his hand so it looked like he was a lowly drunkard. No one will care."

Haydar chuckled quietly as he shook his head, but Nuada was wide eyed. She was scanning the ground quickly and Savra rolled her eyes.

"It's a _joke._ No one proposed. No one died," Savra spoke to her in annoyance and muttered under her breath, "I swear Haydar, these women you attract."

Nuada heard and delivered an insulted frown toward Savra. "The joke being someone actually proposing to _you_."

Savra's lips quirked as she raised an amused brow. "Your meaning?"

Nuada huffed as she folded her hands in her lap. "I just can't see it. The men you attract are probably foolish, and poor, with dishonorable jobs or some sort."

Haydar sighed heavily as he waited for it.

Savra stared at Nuada for a moment as a crooked smile began to form on her face. "How very observant of you. I can't argue with that. Why, that brother of yours fits all three!" She winked. Nuada looked at her startled and started sputtering but Savra cut her off, "If you think farming is dishonorable, that is. But I'm sure he'll stray from that and turn bandit soon enough. He seems the type to go dark in that way."

"My brother never has had interest in you," Nuada said with a frown.

"Oh, I have a letter asking me to marry him that says _otherwise_," Savra sang.

"You lie."

"I don't. I nailed it to my ceiling so I can stare at it before bed and have something to laugh at before I sleep." She grinned cheekily. "They say a good giggle before bed prompts pleasant dreams."

Nuada opened her mouth to protest angrily when Haydar cut in.

"She isn't lying, well she is about nailing it to her ceiling. But I've seen the letter." He looked to Nuada and shrugged. "It was months ago though when he would come over and help me around the vineyard."

Nuada pouted and turned from them. "She probably forged it to make it seem she at least attracts one person."

Savra scowled. "What kind of idiot would go out of their way to do that? If I was going to forge a letter of someone asking for my hand I'd at least pick someone who was worth a second glance." Nuada glared at the girl and Savra added. "And who doesn't have a sister that's such a _dunce_, because that kind of thing is important, you know," she finished sarcastically.

Nuada opened her mouth to retort and Savra gave her a look daring her to do so but Haydar spoke to Nuada, "I find its best not to argue with her when she's in one of her moods."

Savra smirked at the other girl and stuck her tongue out for good measure before turning her gaze back to the square.

"Abdul _isnt_ interested in her…" Nuada muttered surely.

Savra glanced sidelong at her. "He isn't interested in me, just like my brother isn't interested in two other women besides yourself."

"Savra!" Haydar snapped.

"Oops, was that to be kept secret?"

"Haydar?"

"Um, Nuada…"

Savra tuned the two out as they had a hushed argument. Her grey eyes traveled along the other rugs and watched the people converse with one another. She noticed her mother sitting on a larger rug that was occupied by a decent amount of nobles. Savra assumed it was the ones who invited her and was pleased that she was not sitting with them as she made herself more comfortable on the floor. It wasn't long before servers and slaves came carrying platters of fruit and cheese, placing them on the rug before scurrying off to another. Savra grabbed a slice of pear and a piece of cheese and began to munch quietly as she watched more and more people arrive.

By now her brother and his woman lost in some pointless conversation, and for the most part ignored her. Pretty soon the sun set completely and torches and lanterns were lit, music started to play while the square filled with more chatter. She wondered where her father was since he had been gone for quite a while, she didn't think it took that long to unload a wagon and talk to someone. The slaves brought another platter with a different variety of fruit and cheese along with some wine.

"This cheese is rather good," Haydar mused aloud, Nuada agreed.

"Yes, that Malik...? Yes, Malik certainly is a decent cheese crafter," Savra agreed as well.

"What?" Her brother asked incredulously, she looked over to him and saw that his expression was of confusion.

"What?" she asked back.

"What did you say about Malik?" He questioned slowly.

"I said he makes good cheese," she said simply.

He studied her before speaking again, "Malik is no cheese maker, Savra."

Her grey eyes narrowed as she tilted her head. "Yes he is"

"No, he's not," he argued before taking a gulp of wine from his mug.

"Yes he is, he lost his arm making cheese that's how devoted he is to his trade," she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nuada shrieked as her dress was covered in wine due to Haydar spitting it out in a guffaw, causing him to have a coughing fit. Savra didn't know what his problem was, but she felt a small sense of satisfaction at the scene, she'd yet to get him back for tying her up in the stables earlier.

He profusely apologized to Nuada and ordered Savra to give her cloak to cover Nuada's now stained dress. Savra refused, saying it looked like it was part of the fabric, when really she didn't want Nuada touching her clothes. He ended up lending her his shirt, leaving him with a loose under tunic.

They sat for some time longer before the music stopped and a guard announced that Ziyad, the noble who was holding the feast, had arrived. Everyone silenced their chatter and watched as the man and his bride were escorted to the long table overlooking the square. The nobleman, as Savra noticed, was very large… as in very, very large.

The man finally sat and told everyone to eat. Meats of different variety had begun to be served. Savra chose a piece of chicken leg as her meal and kept her gaze on the table. Ziyad had a large roasted pork placed in front of him and was tearing into it at a speed she didn't think possible for a man that size.

"Cannibal," she spoke in disgust, her brother snorted his laughter and Nuada gave him a scolding look.

He coughed and patted his chest. "Savra, that's not a nice thing to say."

She looked over to him in annoyance. "So Haydar, if I take a look at your back will I see whip marks?" She tilted her head to Nuada. He scowled at her which she rewarded him with sticking out her tongue.

"Quite mature of you, Savra," Nuada spoke in disapproval as she fussed with the hem of her dress resting on the rug.

"I thought so. Speaking of mature, how old do you think his bride over there is?" She asked gazing back to the table. The girl looked young, and very unhappy. Eyes downcast, barley picking at her meal.

"She looks younger than you," Haydar answered as he followed her gaze.

"He is old enough to be her father." Savra shivered. "How sad."

"It is not uncommon for them to take a wife as young as she," Nuada mused.

"If mother had her way, that could have been me." She shook her head in distaste.

"Too bad it wasn't," Her brother teased.

She glared at him and he smirked. "This is probably going to be the last time that girl is seen alive," Savra continued with a little amusement.

They both looked at her in alarm. "What do you mean?" Nuada asked. Savra smiled as she leaned back on some pillows, popping a grape into her mouth.

"Well it is their wedding night is it not? They are going to have to consummate their_ love_," She purred. "Imagine _that_." She gestured toward the large Ziyad "On _that_." Gesturing towards his frail looking bride. "Death by suffocation I assume."

Haydar's mouth hung agape as he blinked dumbly and Nuada's eyes could not be wider. Savra grinned and laid back on the pillows, arms flailing. "Help, help I can't breathe," she cried softly in a high voice, she laughed as she attempted to create the scene. "Girl, GIRL, where have you gone? I cannot see past my chins!" she continued in a lower voice.

"I cannot believe we share the same blood," Haydar spoke incredulously as her shook his head slowly.

"Nor can I," Nuada agreed.

After she controlled her laughter she sat up. "Well believe it brother, and do not pretend to be shocked, you would have soiled yourself already at my display if _Nuada_ wasn't here."

The corner of his mouth twitched in attempt to hide his smile as he shook his head again.

"Speaking of who isn't here, where is Papa? It's been long enough," she asked as she looked around, Haydar tensed a bit but replied calmly.

"He will be here soon. Perhaps there was something wrong with the delivery."

She yawned and stretched out her legs "I think I will go for a walk, I am tired of sitting," she spoke as she stood, pulling on the cloak and tying the strings around her neck.

"Stay in the square," Haydar warned.

She waved a dismissive hand and began her walk. She stuck to the edges of the square, admiring the tapestries that they had hung from the buildings. The streets leading into the square were blocked by two to three guards, more for preventing anyone who wasn't invited from coming in then allowing people to go out.

She continued her stroll as she heard a familiar cackling from one of the crowded rugs, she glanced over to see her mother laughing and leaning on a man that _wasn't_ her father. Anger filled her at the sight and she sped away in another direction_. 'Whore'_

Savra stopped in front of another tapestry, one that held a familiar scene of hills covered in grapevines. She trailed her fingers lightly over the embroidery.

"Beautiful work, isn't it?" She jumped at the voice from behind. Turning around she came face to face with a male she did not recognize, though she didn't recognize most people in the square since she didn't consort with higher class folk liker her mother did. Annoyed that she didn't hear him come up on her, she eyed him warily.

"Hello." He smiled to her.

"Um… hi..." Savra replied as she rubbed her arm. Her eyes glancing back between his eyes and the rest of the square.

"Are you fond of tapestries?" he asked as his own brown eyes looked behind her and back to the embroidered art. Savra turned around to return her gaze at the scene of hills, glancing sidelong at the male now at her side.

"Not partic—"

"I know the artist who crafted this piece, very talented man he is," the man cut her off as he clasped his hands behind his back. Savra's brows furrowed slightly in annoyance.

"That's interes—"

"All of the tapestries on display here tonight are done by him in fact. I recently commissioned him to craft me a few pieces for my new dwelling, the walls are too bare for my taste. I'd normally just go for paintings, but I've yet to come across an artist in this city whose canvas work is worthy of hanging in my house," he continued.

Savra struggled to hold in her glare at being cut off twice now, and the male's pompous personality wasn't helping.

She was quiet for a moment, before musing out loud, "I've seen a few good artists who sell their work in the vendor stalls near the gates. Some very large pain—"

"In the poor district?" The male looked at her incredulously. "Why would I even consider anything from there? No, no, my dear. I know art. You see, I just moved back here from the port city of Nantes, that's in France if you weren't aware. I own half of a ship with my brother, we trade wine stock from port to port. Nantes, has quite a few artists coming through the port. _Quality_ work. Not some cheap painting of a lag horse from a rundown stall." He waved a dismissive hand.

Savra ground her jaw as she focused her gaze on the vineyard scene in front of her.

The male ran a hand through his hair before turning to gaze at her. "Anyway, I'm Sami. And you?"

"…Savra," she responded indifferently.

Sami smiled. "A beautiful name that matches the beholder."

Savra didn't respond.

"And your father? What is his profession?" he asked conversationally.

Savra relaxed a bit, and glanced at him, saying quietly, "He's a wine maker, he owns the vineyard just outside the city."

Sami raised a brow. "Ah yes, Nasir. His wine is the one being served tonight, correct?"

"Yes," Savra responded as she rubbed her arm.

"Hmph, not to be rude, I tasted Nasir's stock a few days ago while I was visiting Ziyad, an old friend of mine. I wasn't impressed at all, but that just might be because I have tasted some of the best wine, trade it actually, and Jerusalem's localized vineyards just aren't up to my standards anymore. Perhaps before when I lived here, but after living in Nantes and having some good stock pass through, you get to know what's quality and what's not. I offered my stock to Ziyad, but he claimed it was too expensive. As it should be, it is some of the best, you know. So he went with Nasir's, a pity," Sami finished with a sigh.

Savra scowled as she listed to him, she had enough. "That _is_ my father, you know."

Sami looked over at her in surprise. "Oh and I meant nothing by it, my dear. I'm sure he makes do with what he knows, I can't fault him for his inexperience."

Savra's fists clenched. "He's been running the winery since I was born."

Sami gave her a rueful look. "And I'm betting he runs it very well. But when you get to traveling like I do, you see that things can always be better. You learn new techniques, and so on. If you only do something one way, and have kept doing it that way the whole time, that's how it will stay. And if that way is not the best, the wine cannot be expected to be the best, simple as that."

"If you say…" Savra huffed as she stormed passed him and pulled up her hood.

"Hey wait!" he called to her.

She quickened her pace, hand going to her sheath attached to her belt to reassure her as she past the guards. The narrow street she walked into was almost pitch black, the only light was coming from the square behind her, fading the further she walked.

Footsteps told her that the man was still following her. She frowned under her hood, hand gripping the handle tighter as she turned down another street. The moon now was the only light source above, so she sped up. She knew where she was going, it was the long way but she'd get there. She'd wait by the cart with Zeta. Maybe her father was still there.

"Hey, I only wished to speak to you," he called from behind, closer then she thought he was.

"Well I don't wish to speak with _you_," Savra said back. A shadow passed over her head and blocked the moonlight for an instant, causing her to look up. The buildings were tall and this street was narrow. She squinted as she tried to see the source. _'Perhaps an owl'_.

A hand suddenly grabbed her arm from behind and she instinctively spun, quickly slamming the offender into the building wall.

"Woah, no need to be afraid, as I said I only wish to speak to you," Sami spoke cautiously.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously. "You don't even know me, what reasons would you have to speak to me? Want to belittle my father's work some more?"

"Ah, I see I've upset you with that. My dear, don't fault me for speaking my opinions. I'm sure your father would have plenty wrong to speak about me. A lot of people would, that's how it works. That's how people create conversations, by putting others down and placing themselves higher."

Savra's eyes widened, then shook her head at the man's delusions. "No, that's how you _nobles_ create conversations. That's not how normal people talk."

She heard him chuckle softly as he took a step towards her. "Well then, let us talk like normal people, my dear," he whispered deeply. It was too dark for her to see his hand come up to caress her cheek so when she felt it she flinched, shoving him back into the wall.

"Don't," she said instantly, her heart already quickening its pace.

He chuckled again. "You're quite strong for such a little thing, you know, that one knocked some air out I believe. It's quite, what's the word?… _alluring_."

Savra's brows furrowed and she moved to step away. Sami noticed this and gripped her waist, pulling her quickly against him. "Opposite of what you're trying to be, I'm sure," he whispered in her ear. Her breath caught and she struggled to move her arms up. "But, it's the ones who don't try to be, who are the best at it, I find. And I think I've said it a few times already about how I feel about the best of things."

Her arms finally rose between them and she pressed her hands against his chest, shoving herself away.

"_Don't_ touch me," Savra snapped, and swallowed thickly.

The shadow passed over the moon light again, and she involuntarily looked up. Sami took advantage of her distraction and slammed her into the opposite wall. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, and began to flail when his hand curled around her throat.

"I will touch what I want, wench," he growled close to her face in a tone very different than he'd been using before. She retreated her head further into her hood. "I only wished to speak to you. You seemed lovely enough. But all this talk about poor artists and inexperienced wine makers in making me bored and frustrated, so now I care not for words," he purred, his grip tightening on her throat and his other hand moved to explore along her ribs.

Savra breathed heavy puffs through her nose as her hand kept tightening on the handle at her waist, while the other held on the wrist of his hand holding her throat.

"My dear, it is _dangerous_ to travel these dark streets alone, a girl like yourself would have found trouble, as you already have." He snickered darkly.

"Dangerous indeed," she replied, she felt the man tense as she pressed the tip of the blade warningly into his abdomen. "Back up," she warned as she pressed a fraction harder. He released his hold instantly and backed away.

"Look," he started fearfully. "I didn't mea—"

"You didn't mean what?" She moved towards him, backing him into the wall, and slowly lifted the blade under his chin, tapping it roughly. She could hear his breathing become labored.

He didn't answer.

"I think you did mean what you were about to do. Only now, the tables have been turned, right _Sami_? So now you didn't _mean_ it," she spoke evenly. "Am I right?"

"If you wouldn't have ran away and stayed to have a proper conversa—"

"Ohh so because I didn't wish to _speak_ with you about rich people's wines and arts, because I didn't wish to hear you put down my father's work that justifies your actions? Is that what you are saying? Is it _Sami_?" she asked in disbelief.

"No—! No I—I… only—" he stuttered.

"Speak sense!" Savra snapped pressing the blade to his throat.

He finally let out a whimper. "Please! Please I have a wife, I have a wife!"

Savra's lip curled in distaste. "_Fool_. Does your wife know about you groping unwilling women?"

He let out a shaky breath. "Please, my wife she—"

"Do you know that you called me 'my dear' quite a few times tonight. It so easily slips off your tongue to someone you don't know. A married man should not be speaking that way to anyone else but his _wife._ It's obvious to me you stray from her often. So why throw her in now? Did having a wife stop you from your attempts _Sami_?"

"I was married off by father, I'm still getting used to the idea of having just… one woman…" he spoke quickly. "Please just let me go!"

"Let you go, so you can do this all over again to another unsuspecting girl? You _do_ realize I was unwilling don't you! There's no excuse you can give, and having a wife doesn't count, _rake_." She probed the dagger a little closer to his throat.

"No! No I know I was wrong, and I won't do it again. I won't, I swear! I swear!" he whimpered.

"You _swear_," she repeated. "On what do you swear? On this?" She trailed the blade down to his waist, slowly dragging it lower. "Were you and your new wife planning on children, _Sami_?"

He yelped, pressing further into the wall. "I swear, please! Please stop."

"But how can I know you really won't do this again?" she asked. "I could always _remove_ it, couldn't I? That would definitely_ fix_ the problem. But it would be bloody, I imagine."

"No! NO!" he cried, she waited till he calmed his sobs.

"So, you swear, huh?" she asked calmly.

"Yes! Yes, I promise, please I promise!" he answered rapidly, she felt him nodded against the dagger.

"Perhaps I let you go, will you return to your wife?" she pressed.

"Yes, my wife, I promise, I will go to her!" he assured.

She stared at him in the dull light for a moment, before backing away and removing her dagger. "Alright, then leave, hopefully you will think twice before attempting this again, _Sami_," she drawled out his name.

"Thank you, I promise I shall not do this again," he replied as he instantly ran down the way he came.

She sighed and leaned her back against the wall. She twirled the dagger in her palm.

"And to think I was going to leave you at home," she spoke to it as she slid down the wall and onto the stone ground to catch her bearings before she was going to go back to the square.

Her thoughts though, were interrupted by shouting.

"GAURDS!...GUARDS! A WITCH IN THE ALLEY! GUARDS A WITCH!"

"_Oh,_ you damned bastard!" she growled as she shot to her feet after hearing the running footsteps of a few men. She moved into a run of her own towards the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Altair had entered Jerusalem earlier than expected, stopping little from his trek from Masyaf. It was sundown by the time he made it into the city and he had no interest in going to the bureau to spend the night hearing Malik's criticisms and insults, he'd go tomorrow.<p>

He was traveling amongst the roof tops in no particular direction till he noticed quite a few wagons moving toward the rich district. He followed until he came to the edge of the building, he saw some sort of celebration being held in the square. Rugs and pillows covered the ground with feasting nobles among them. What the celebration was for, he didn't know nor did he care, nobles celebrated for stupid reasons anyways.

He watched for a bit, stomach growing hungry from the smell of the cooked meat. He contemplated sneaking in, it wouldn't be so hard. He would be quick enough to snatch some food from one of the servant trays. He scanned the places easiest for entrance when movement directly below him caught his eye.

A girl stood facing the building he was crouching on top of, appearing to be staring at the wall with a male standing at her side, he leaned slightly over the edge to see that they were looking at a tapestry. The male was talking confidently with his chin tilted high, the girl was visibly uncomfortable. Her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides from what he could see, which wasn't much.

The smell though, turned his attention back to the square, he was really hungry. Spotting a street entrance with only one guard, he started moving to go in that direction. He paused when he noticed movement to his left. He saw that the girl, now hooded, was walking quickly towards a dark street, a short distance away, the male that was next to her followed while calling out to her. Curious, Altair followed along the roofs.

It soon became clear to him the girl was fleeing from the man as she turned into a narrow alley. The buildings were so close together all he had to do was hop over, which he did and the girl noticed...

The man caught up to her and Altair already knew where it was going, he watched as the man slammed her into the wall. He positioned himself just above them, analyzing how he was going to jump down. He could assassinate him from up there, but he'd risk hurting this girl since they were too close together.

He hoped back onto the roof of the building behind the male. He would jump down and cut his throat from behind before he has a chance to react. Altair readied himself, but just as he was going to jump, he saw the man tense and back away from the girl.

In the moonlight, a glint shown from her hand, a knife. _'Odd'_ He continued to watch, still poised to jump down if he needed to. He listened to the conversation and was surprised at the girl's words, shuddering when she threatened to cut his manhood off. He wouldn't stop her if she decided to, it wasn't his place and that man was no innocent, but he wondered if she was. He listened to the man's cries and noted how unfazed the girl's voice remained. He was almost amused, and even surprised when the girl let him go unharmed, he would have just killed the man.

When the girl sat on the floor, he figured he was no longer needed and decided to go back to the square. _'Like I was needed in the first place'_.

He froze when he heard the shouting and the approach of the guards, he turned back to the girl who was already darting down the street. Altair ran along the roofs trying to keep pace with her, noting the guards closing in.

She tripped on a loose slab of stone, falling onto her hands, causing an interesting string of curses to come out. The guards approached from behind her, three of them. She stood quickly, dagger in hand while she faced them. Altair quickly moved to jump behind the guards.

"Witch, do not move," one warned.

"I am no witch," she replied in annoyance.

"Don't believe her," another hissed worriedly to his fellows.

"Silence. Get on your knees witch, keep your hands in front of you so we can bind them."

"Like hell! I've dealt with enough rapists for one day," she replied back quickly. Altair kept the small chuckle at hearing her almost child-like petulant tone.

"We will kill you on the spot if you do not comply," another replied hesitantly.

"We should cut out her tongue so she cannot spew curses."

"I said silence!" the main one yelled to his fellow. "Get a hold of your—"

"She's running!" another shouted.

Altair was running and jumping on the roofs parallel with the girl, trying to get a good distance in front of her. But she kept turning down every street that crossed her, finally, at a good stretch of street, he sped up. Hopping down into a small enclosed area, he waited by the archway leading into the road. He listened carefully for her footsteps as they came closer, reaching out at the exact moment she passed. He covered her mouth with his gloved hand and dragged her back against him into the shadows. She flailed and kicked, trying to scream out. Altair fought to hold her still as the guards neared, one hand over her mouth and an arm locked across her collar bone.

"Be _quiet_," he hissed in her ear. "They will hear you." She went still, issuing puffs of shuddering breaths from her nose. The heavy boots of the guards ran past and he waited until their noise was no more before letring her go.

As soon as he did, a sharp point was pressed at his chest. He froze, silently unleashing his hidden blade. His hooded eyes looked at the girl, but like she could not see him, he could not see her.

They stood that way, her dagger poised tip first against him. Her hand held it steady, not shaking, not moving. Her other was balled at her waist, tensed, just as the rest of her. He could see at least that, she was ready for whatever he had to deliver to her. She was ready to fight him.

It was minutes before the hooded girl spoke.

"Who are you?"

His eyes traveled down to the glint of the dagger. "Remove your blade and I'll tell you."

"So you can kill me? I think not," she countered quickly.

"Girl, if I wanted you dead I would have left you to the guards," Altair spoke in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

The pressure of her blade lessened slightly. "They wouldn't have killed me, I had it under control," she defended in a confident tone.

He scoffed, having the urge to cross him arms, but a certain curved dagger prevented him from doing so. "Clearly."

"I _did_."

"If you say so." He smirked.

"I did just say so," she retorted and she stomped her boot down for emphasis. Altair's lips quirked in amusement. The girl wasn't even shaken by what had just occurred from what he could tell. She sounded young, not too young though, but fresh into adulthood. He wondered if she was a thief, and if it was how she gained knowledge on how to wield her weapon.

"Do you plan on removing your blade or would you like me to remove it for you?" he asked with a raised brow.

A huff of an airy laugh passed through her lips as she leaned her weight to her hip. "You couldn't even if you tri—"

His hand shot to her throat pressing the tip of his blade at her neck, a warning, while the other hand gripped her wrist that was holding the dagger, bending it back till she yelped and dropped the blade onto the ground with a clatter.

"You were saying?" he asked dryly, a smirk tugging on his lips.

"Damn… bastard," she mumbled then spoke again in a haughty tone, "So I assume you're going to kill me now then? Just like I said you were. You should know, many a people will be heartbroken to hear of my death. So heartbroken in fact, that maybe one or two might end their lives to escape the sorrow. Could you live with yourself after knowing you've caused not one death, but more. And also, don't forget all the broken hearts as well."

Altair stared at the girl in front of him, words escaping him for a moment. The girl was obviously bluffing, but the way she did so, almost meaning to come off as humorous like this was all some big joke to her. Such an odd girl. He blinked, then shook his head, slightly amused at her antics. "No," he spoke. "I already said I have no interest in killing you, I am going to remove my blade and be on my way." He released his hold on her, took a step back, and picked up her fallen dagger. "Do not try and stab me, it will only end badly for you." He handed it back to her and she took it, slowly sheathing it back into her belt.

"Point that blade at my neck again, and it will end even worse for you," she replied daringly.

"Such _confidence_ for a girl," he mocked.

She sucked in a loud, exaggerated breath of mock appall. A barely audible, soft chuckle left his lips. "I could skin you alive and use your hide as my new rug, if I really wanted to." The girl planted a hand against her hip.

His lips curved slightly. "Is that so?"

A _shing_ surrounded the dark enclosure and the moonlight hit her blade, causing it to shine for a brief second. He saw a flash of a smile under her hood as she lowered herself into a strange stance.

"Want to find out?"

Amusement fixed itself on his features. His hand went to his side in an instant and the sound of his own blade sliding out of its sheath filled the air. He held the sword, poised at an angle in front of his chest.

"I don't know," he answered calmly. "Do you?"

He saw the girl take a small step back, and the hand holding her curved dagger lowered slightly. Her shoulders slumped a bit, and from the bottom half of her face that he could barely make out, a frown formed on her lips.

"Never mind..." she murmured dejectedly. "But, you know, if I had my bow, you'd have an arrow sticking out of your chest before you'd even have a chance to know what hit you." The girl paused after her words then gave a small snicker. "Hit you… get it? It would be an arrow _obviously_, since it's a bow and… and… um… yeah, you're not laughing..." She crossed her boots at the ankles as she rubbed her arm. "You don't seem the humorous type."

"Excuse me for not seeing the humor in saving a thief's life, only to be repaid by her death threats."

"Thief!" the girl exclaimed a little too loudly. He shushed her in annoyance but she continued, "I'm no lowly thief. If anyone is a thief it's you! Stealing my chance at a glorious getaway from those guards!"

Altair scowled slightly. "If I had known you were taking such pleasure at being chased by guards by no fault of your own, I'd have stayed out of it."

"Well, you should have 'cause then I'd have a tale to tell and—" She halted her next words and tilted her head. "How do you know I wasn't being chased by something I did?"

He was silent for a moment before he spoke, "I saw what occurred before that."

The girl stiffened before slightly relaxing her shoulders. "Oh…"

He looked over her quietly as she began idly sliding the tip of her boot around on the stone, her gaze fixed on her actions. "Judging by how easily you handled yourself then, I'm assuming you hold men at knife point often?" he asked as he made his way to the wall he planned to climb, he'd stalled here with this strange girl long enough.

"I try not to make a habit of it," she answered and kicked a loose rock on the floor. "Tonight was… the first time I was ever in a position to need to."

Altair studied her hooded form for a while over his shoulder. "Well, people don't really expect a woman to know how to handle or even carry a blade, so I'd say it came in handy tonight," he spoke as he started to scale the building.

"Yeah… Hey! What are you doing?" she asked in surprise, he turned his head to look down to her.

"Leaving," he replied.

The girl didn't respond right away and stared at him a bit longer before asking a little gloomily, "Just like that?"

"Yes… and you're welcome," he answered.

"For?" she questioned.

"For saving you."

"I _had_ it under control," she ground out.

"Well you're welcome regardless," he replied as he continued climbing, pulling himself onto the roof. He glanced back down and saw that she was still there watching. Turning to leave, he halted when she called up.

"Wait… you never said who you were."

"Your right… I didn't."

"But you said if I removed my blade you'd tell me who you were."

Altair chuckled to himself before he answered, "_I_ removed your blade, therefore, _I_ don't have to tell you anything."

With that, he left out of sight. He had things that needed to be done.

* * *

><p>"Hmph." Savra pouted as she crossed her arms when the male disappeared.<p>

Her eyes darted around the dark enclosure and she tightened her grip on her dagger. It was a little too dark for her to remain comfortable in the streets. She'd been gone long enough anyway.

She passed through the archway of the high walls while she made her way down the street, taking turns here and there until she began to hear the music from the square faintly in her ears. Her silver eyes kept moving to look up on their own accord. Searching the building tops, silently hoping to see a shadow walking about, watching.

But she didn't.

Who that male was, she didn't know. But she'd be lying if she said she didn't take a little enjoyment out of their encounter. Tonight was the most excitement she'd had in a while. And the most she got to actually use her dagger. Usually it only came out when she sparred with Haydar, and she always had that thought that she couldn't actually use it on him, since it was only sparring and all…

But tonight she had the power of actually sliding it through skin, in defense of course… But still. It was exciting, if not a little scary.

Light ahead told her that she was coming up to the square. She sped up her pace until she came up to two guards posted at the entrance. She pulled her cloak off, they turned at her approach. She was surprised when they stepped aside for her, but then she recognized they were the ones who nodded to her when she first came to the square.

She made her way through the people, some up and dancing now she noticed. She saw her brother with Nuada, spinning the girl around. His eyes met hers and he let go of the girl, causing her to continue spinning alone before she realized what she was doing and she stopped with a flush on her face. Haydar pushed through the people and hurried over to Savra, grabbing her arm.

"Where have you been!" he hissed with worry in his eyes.

Savra pulled her arm free and walked past him, he followed quickly. "I was looking at the tapestries, Haydar."

When she reached the rug they had occupied, she sat with a sigh leaned back onto her hands.

Haydar sat down next to her. "This whole time? I was looking everywhere for you, I didn't see you near them."

Savra smiled to herself. As much as they bickered and fought he was always so protective of her. She appreciated it of course. They were quite close despite their annoyances with each other. And whenever she left into the forest to camp by herself for a day or two, he'd always end up following. To keep her company he would say, but she knew it was to keep an eye on her.

"There were many, you probably just passed me without knowing," she assured as she picked up a grape from the platter resting on the rug.

Haydar relaxed and after a moment he gave a nod. "Yeah… I must have."

A clearing of a throat brought their attention up to see Nuada with her arms crossed, glaring at Haydar. Savra smiled again as she went to nibbling on more fruit and tuned out her brother's apology attempts.

* * *

><p>Altair sat on top of a chimney while he ate his newly acquired meal, watching the dancing nobles in the square below. It was easier than he thought getting in, since he figured those guards who chased after the strange girl had left their post open.<p>

The food was as good as it smelled and he savored every bite before he was to go looking for a place to rest for the night. A scuffling to his right got his attention immediately, and he hurriedly placed his meal down to hop off the chimney and bring out his dagger. He heard a deep chuckle surround the rooftop and he spun, unable to point the direction.

"Always so alert, Altair." A male stepped out from behind the chimney. "But perhaps that is what makes you better than the rest of us."

Altair visibly relaxed and he let out a sigh. "Nasir, you know better than to come up on someone so armed."

Another chuckle as the older assassin approached. "I do, but then again, I am just as armed so I doubt I was ever in much danger."

Altair walked up and they clasped forearms in greeting.

Nasir gripped Altair's shoulders and gave him a small shake. "It has been some time, my boy," he said with a genuine smile.

"It has." Altair agreed, he was happy to see Nasir. He'd not seen the man in some months. Nasir was a man kinder than most in the brotherhood and Altair had always held high respect for him. "What brings you in the city at this hour?"

"I promised Malik I would look into some details about the slaver Talal, so that you may have something to go off of."

Altair's interest piqued. "And what did you find?"

Nasir gave him a rueful smile as he walked closer to the edge of the building to look down into the lively square. "It is not my place to give it to you, Altair. Malik must do that himself."

Altair walked to stand by his side, they were silent as they watched the nobles move about. "I'd much prefer you just give it to me, so I won't have to deal with his attitude."

Nasir sighed. "He may seem bitter towards you for now, but give him time, boy. Let his wounds heal, he will come around."

Altair didn't say anything. Nasir glanced at him for a moment before he gripped his shoulder. "We all make mistakes. Some worse than others. But every mistake we make was always meant to be made, it cannot be helped." He gave Altair's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "It is what we do after, that counts. It is how we fix it, that matters."

"I suppose…" Altair said quietly.

Nasir clapped him on the back before crossing his arms and turning his gaze back to the square. "The other reason I am here, is I am actually supposed to be down there." Altair looked to him questioningly and Nasir continued with a sigh, "My wife somehow made it so that we were invited. I had no desire to come, but she insisted. You can see Haydar down there actually, sitting with my daughter, Savra, and his female friend." He pointed towards the fountain.

Altair followed the direction and strained his gaze until he saw his fellow assassin sitting on a rug with two women on either side of him. One with dark hair, almost black, and the other with some sort of red brown. The two seemed to be in some sort of argument. But he couldn't tell who was his daughter Savra. He'd heard of her though, many times. Nasir spoke of her often throughout the years. But Altair had never ventured to Nasir's farm since the man made it clear he wished to keep the brotherhood separate from his home life. So he was curious to finally see the young girl behind Nasir's stories.

"Which is you daughter?"

"She is… well, currently she is the one poking out her tongue and making rude gestures with her hands toward the other girl," Nasir said tightly with disapproval in his tone.

Altair watched and saw it was the one with the red brown hair, she was indeed acting curious toward the one with darker hair. The other female had crossed her arms and turned away in some sort of pout. Savra, he now knew, stuck her thumbs in her ears and twisted her hands around at the darker haired female's back, poking her tongue out again. Haydar smacked his sister in the back of her head, then glanced around quickly to make sure no one else saw. That ceased the girl's antics.

Altair chuckled quietly. "How pleasant..." he said sarcastically.

Nasir glanced at him and smirked. "I do not even bother to be embarrassed by it any longer. She acts that way so often it is becoming, dare I say …_normal_."

"I recall you saying she is a bag of trouble."

"Oh, that and more. But such is that when you raise a girl with a wild spirit. She is good in the heart, and that is what matters."

Altair nodded and Nasir gripped his shoulder again. "I am afraid I must get down there before it gets any later. I wish you luck on your assignment, Altair."

"Thank you, Nasir."

Nasir clapped him on the back again before walking along the edge of the building, preparing to drop down into an alley.

"Perhaps when you have completed it, you could join me and Haydar at the vineyard for a meal before you leave to Masyaf again. I am sure he would enjoy seeing you again. I do not know when our next journey there will be," he said with a smile.

Altair walked over to the chimney with his food and answered. "I might just do that, though I was under the impression you preferred that anyone from the brotherhood didn't go to your farm."

Nasir sighed. "Yes I do prefer that, mostly I just do not want anyone to show up unannounced, but you understand why." Altair nodded. "It would not hurt if you came though, as long as you changed your attire of course."

"I'll see to it that I do then."

"Good. Until then, my boy." Nasir gave a nod goodbye and disappeared down the side of the building.

Altair watched his descent before going back to his abandoned meal, picking out Nasir's form as he made his way through the dancing nobles.

* * *

><p>Savra's eyes brightened when she saw her father approach and take a seat on the rug. Haydar nodded to him and Nuada dipped her head in greeting.<p>

"Why'd you take so long?" Savra asked.

Nasir reached for the platter of meats and fruits, sliding it near him before answering, "I told you, I had to discuss something with Malik."

She looked to Haydar quickly then back to Nasir. "Papa, tell Haydar that Malik is a cheese maker and that's his cheese." She pointed to the platter. "He doesn't believe me!"

Nasir looked to his son seriously. "Boy, Malik is a cheese crafter. Understood?"

Haydar's lips twitched, but Nasir kept his face straight. "Alright Papa, he makes cheese. I completely understand how that's possible with his one arm."

Nasir shared a smirk with him before he went to eating.

"_Told_ you," Savra said with a grin.

Haydar spoke with Nasir for a few minutes while Nuada leaned on his arm. Savra gave her dark glares every now and then, until Nasir gave Savra a warning glare of his own. She shrunk back and took to tracing her boot in boredom.

He pushed the platter away when he was done, and then started to look around.

"Why isn't your mother sitting with you?" he asked.

Haydar answered, "She said she was going to sit with the ones who invited her."

Savra looked over at the rug she'd last seen her mother at, though she was no longer there. She moved her gaze towards the dancing people. She spotted Sasha easily from her hair and gown, and glowered when she saw she was dancing with the male she was leaned up against earlier, laughing and cackling as he spun her around.

Her eyes moved to her father. She him tense as he spotted her as well. She saw his jaw tighten, and his silver eyes harden. He moved his gaze to the other people dancing, to avoid looking at Sasha.

Savra tugged his sleeve and brought his gaze to her. "See?" she said. "See! I _said_ that's what she was doing!"

"Savra, stop it."

"Why don't you go over and say something!"

"Enough."

"Go make her stop!"

"Savra _enough_!" he hissed to her, he tilted his head to gesture to Nuada.

Savra looked at Nuada to she was oblivious to what was going on. But it wouldn't do to have the girl go gossip about their family issues. Haydar, she noticed, was very much furious. But he fumed only silently when his father gave him a warning look.

"Let us just enjoy the rest of this feast with each other, we can discuss everything else at home," he told them.

Both siblings nodded. But Savra very much doubted her father was enjoying any part of this feast with her mother hanging on some other man in front of his face.

'_Whore' s_he thought one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So I've given Altair his first appearance.<strong>** Let me know what you thought of it; what you liked and didn't like. I do hope you liked it though XD Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Up In Flames

****Disclaimer:** **I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OCs.

**Authors note: **I want to say thank you to the civilians that have been adding this to their favs and reviewing, I love it. **Ok so anyways here's the new chapter, I've been having a hard time figuring out how I'm going to be doing the timing of certain scenes. I know Altair does all his assassinations in the time of like a month but I might be dragging them out to fit my story**. Enough talk, more read. Hope ya like**.****_  
><em>**

******_Revised 8/22/12_  
><strong>****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>  
><strong>

**Chapter IV  
><strong>

**Up In Flames  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Quick inhalation was what filled air as silver eyes snapped open in a panic. Savra glanced at her surroundings through labored breathing. It was dark still, but from her window, she could see the sky was showing signs of waking up with a blue hue approaching. She swallowed, her throat dry from the night, as she pressed her back against her wall. She could hear her racing heart, pounding at an unhealthy pace between her ears.<p>

A shaky hand came up and ran her fingers through her hair, bushing it away from her face. Her other hand fidgeted with her blankets. She sat still as she stared at the coverings, calming herself as much as she could.

"A dream," she whispered, "…a dream"

The dream being a fire, the villa on fire, and she had been stuck in her room, suffocating from the smoke. She'd tried to go out of the window, but it wouldn't open. She'd seen two figures outside though, a man and a woman. Her mother and the man she danced with at the feast. Both held torches in their hands as they watched the home burn. A sinister smile was on Sasha's lips and it was then that Savra woke with a racing heart and an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Noises from downstairs caught her attention, and she tilted her head toward her door. She could hear the rest of the house awake. She stayed still for a few moments, loosing herself in her tired mind before she tossed the blankets aside and began moving about her room to dress.

Clad in a deep green tunic, and deeper brown breeches, she sluggishly pulled on her boots. She walked over to her mirror and grabbed the brush to run it brusquely through the tangles, braiding it messily over her shoulder afterward. She pulled on a leather band to cover her forehead and keep the loose strands from her face.

She glanced at the window to see the sky lightning up slightly to a dull grey. Savra made her way into the hallway then. She peeked her head in her brother's room when she saw his door slightly ajar, but he wasn't there. She did the same with her parent's room, only to see the same thing.

Orange light came from the stairs, meaning the fireplace was going. She walked down the steps, her boots thumping loudly against the narrow rug covering them, and even louder when her soles hit the wood. Few candles were lit in the living area, so the fireplace was the main source of light. She went to sit on the lounging pillows she usually occupied, resting her elbows on her thighs and her chin in her palm, as her eyes lost themselves in the glowing flames.

She could smell something cooking in the kiln coming from the kitchen. But she sat still, having no desire to move from where she was. She could hear her father's voice, low, as he spoke, she guessed to her mother.

A click, and a cool breeze hit her from the side. The room brightened for a second before dimming again, followed by another click and footfalls. But her eyes stayed on the flames.

"Look who decided to wake up," Haydar spoke as he settled himself on some pillows across from her.

Savra didn't reply, normally she'd have something smart to say back, but not today. She wasn't in the mood. She could feel Haydar's gaze on her, searching, waiting. When she didn't speak, he did.

"What's the matter Savra?" He questioned as he looked over her. "…Savra?"

She blinked and rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Huh? Oh, I'm…I'm just tired… I guess."

Haydar stared at her for a moment longer before nodding. "Well, you better wake yourself up. We have a lot to do today."

"I know…" she murmured as she watched the embers disappear up the chimney.

Haydar stood then and gave the top of her head a pat. "Come on, Ma cooked food. Half the workers are already outside preparing. If we start sooner, maybe we'll finish even quicker than last time."

Savra gave a weary huff as she stood as well and followed her brother through the archway and into the kitchen.

Most of the candles in the room were lit, making it brighter than the living room. Her mother had her back to them, kneeling in front of the kiln, stirring something in a pan. Her father looked up at their entrance from where he was seated at the wooden table, drinking from an earthenware mug. Haydar went over to the kiln to peek at the food, only to be swatted away by Sasha. He grinned and took a seat at the bench. Savra slumped down next to him, resting her arms crossed on the table, laying her chin atop them.

Her eyes watched the burning candle in the center of the table, following the melting wax as it made its descent.

The clatter of plates and utensils came from behind her, and not too long after a wooden plate of food was deposited in front of her. She didn't look up at her mother, nor did she thank her. Haydar and her father did, but not she. And she felt her father's gaze, wordlessly telling her to. But she didn't. She wasn't in the mood.

Sasha sat down across the table from Haydar and her and they began eating in silence. She stirred her food around on the plate, some sort of potato meal with eggs. She took nibbling bites every now and then, but her utensil stayed in her hand mostly, pushing the food around. She knew her father was watching, and she knew Haydar kept glancing at her from beside her. Her mother though, was speaking about a trip into the city, oblivious to her behavior.

"Are you ready for the harvest today, Savra?" Nasir spoke between bites.

She took a moment to answer. "I suppose."

"Haydar is sure this one will be finished in record time, what do you think?" He gave her an amused smile.

She rested her cheek on her knuckles. "Doesn't matter to me if it isn't."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him place his utensil down to look at her fully.

"What's wrong, girl?"

"Nothing…" she mumbled.

Sasha glanced up at her for a second before patting her mouth with a piece of cloth. "So, I was saying. I do not think I'll be back until late, but I'll have a cart bring me back, so you won't have a need to, Nasir."

Nasir gripped his utensil a little tighter. "Why don't you stay and help, Sasha? We could use some extra hands."

Sasha let out an airy laugh. "Out there? The days of callousing my hands are over, I keep telling you that."

"You could wear gloves, Ma," Haydar spoke through his food. "Savra has some that would fit."

"The same she uses to deal with those horses, I'm sure," Sasha answered in disapproval. "I am not about to put those on, I cannot imagine what they smell like."

"They smell quite horrid," Savra answered tightly. "So I don't see your reluctance when you don't smell any differn—"

"_Savra_!" Nasir snapped.

She let out a sigh through her nose and went back to pushing around her food.

She felt Sasha's glare, but her mother kept talking as if she didn't hear it. "No, Haydar. I promised some ladies I'd visit them today. I cannot go back on my word, it would be improper and rude."

Nasir glanced Savra for a moment before looking to Sasha. "Well then, why don't you take Savra with you into the city? She does not look to be in the mood for the harvest. She's been complaining about her lack of paints anyway. It would be good." He smiled gently.

Savra knew what he was doing. Ever since the night of the feast, which had been a week ago, he'd been reluctant to let Sasha go into the city. They argued, and argued some more about the man she was dancing with. But Sasha adamantly insisted he was only being a gentleman. Nasir though, was not so sure. Which was the reason he was suggesting she go with her mother, for Sasha wouldn't do anything 'improper' if Savra was there watching.

But that didn't stop the annoyed scoff from leaving her mouth as she looked up at him.

Sasha stilled at his words before regaining herself. "Not looking like that I'm not. She looks as if she rolled around in the stables. Look at her hair, Nasir, and that idiotic rag she has around her head. Not to mention those tatter clothes she's wearing. No, I won't."

Savra ignored her mother's rant as she scooped a small bite into her mouth.

Nasir spoke sternly then, "You are over exaggerating, Sasha, she looks fine. Unless there's a reason you do not wish for her to go?" he asked suspiciously.

Sasha's eyes widened for a second before shaking her head. "What are you suggesting, Nasir? I told you my reasons, she looks like a bag of rags. If she wants to come with me, she has to let me redo her hair, and she is to wear something of mine that isn't so… _that_."

Savra's eyes snapped up. "Like hell I am."

Sasha gave a small smirk. "Then you can't come."

"Oh I'm so damn _crestfallen_."

Sasha gave her a disapproving glare. "Such a mouth you have, it's almost as if you are begging to be smacked."

Savra narrowed her eyes.

"Another reason I'm not taking her with me, I don't want her embarrassing me. If those women knew the type of daughter I had, I'd never hear the end of it."

Savra stood abruptly and sneered. "You know, why don't you write a god damn book about your 'problems'? Who knows, maybe there are other stuck up, ignorant, _stupid _whores that could benefit from it."

Sasha's face contorted at the insult, Haydar froze his chewing and looked between Savra and his mother, and Nasir closed his eyes, rubbing his index and middle fingers against his temples in tight circles. Savra pushed her food from her to where it clattered onto the ground.

Sasha started shouting at her but she ignored it as she spun on her heel, dodging Nasir when he stood to grip her arm, and stormed for the door, slamming it hard enough to shake the window shutters.

Nasir braced his hands flat against the table and hung his head. Haydar stood from the bench and with a sigh and made for the door after Savra. The door clicking shut quietly behind him

Sasha rose from her seat and walked over to a basket in the corner, grabbing an old rag before hitching the hem of her dress up a little to kneel down with more ease as she began cleaning the spilled meal angrily.

"I _cannot_ believe that girl," she hissed as she scrubbed the floor harder. "And of course, you do not say _anything_ at all. You just fuel her behavior more and mo—"

Nasir looked up from the table in irritation. "Do not start."

"I will start! I am sick of this. All of it. Every day it is something different, and every day she gets bolder and bolder with her tongue, and every day you sit there with indifference about it, and every day I am the one to suffer. Every day, Nasir. Every single day."

He didn't answer, only curled his hands into tight fists.

"See? You do not deny it." She sneered as she stood, tossing the dirtied rag onto the table.

When he spoke, it was slow and measured. "I am not indifferent about any of it, but there is nothing I can do."

Sasha let out a disbelieving scoff but he continued.

"You act so surprised when she says the things that she does, but do you ever take the time to hear the words leaving your mouth? The problem here is not Savra, the problem here is you, Sasha." He looked up to her to see her eyes widened in offense. "You cannot expect to push someone as much as you do without retaliation, which is what she has been doing, but you do not see."

"I am pushing her to be as a woman should be."

"She does not _want_ to be the way you want her to be, Sasha." His voice rose as he straightened. "She is not one to be forced, which is why she backlashes at you so much."

"Because you allow it," Sasha ground out.

"No, because I do not know how to solve it," he snapped at her. "If I scold her for it she sees it as me taking your side, which I don't. I don't know how long it's going to take you to see, but she will _never_ be the girl that you desire her to be. I've accepted her a long time ago, it is time for you to do the same. Then maybe you two can have a proper relationship."

Sasha let out a guffaw. "You ask that I condone her attitude towards me?"

"You are not listening," Nasir growled.

"I have heard your words Nas—"

"No you haven't, you hear only what you wish to hear, and what I am saying to you, is not something you wish to hear, so you don't."

Sasha glared at him. "Don't presume to know what I am thinking."

"I don't." He scowled. "I don't presume to know anything about you anymore, you've changed. Everything is about materialistic items, items our coin shouldn't be wasted on. We aren't noble Sasha, yet you act as if we are. Your image, you family's image suddenly means so much to you. You were never that way before."

"That is not true!"

"It is. Perhaps I should do as you do, and force you to change, be the woman you once were, push you until you snap. It is what you do to Savra, should I not be allowed to do the same to you?"

Sasha opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. So Nasir kept talking.

"But I will not do that to you, because you are my wife, a woman I love, and I would never try to change you to suit my needs. I accept you as you are, even as you change into something different, I accept you. Perhaps you should learn to do the same with our daughter, you might learn something interesting about her one day that you didn't know before."

Sasha fixed her gaze on the table as she gripped the sides of her dress. "You say I have changed, but you have as well. You are not the man I married all those years ago, you were not an assassin then. Had I known I—"

Nasir scoffed. "I was always an assassin, the only thing that changed was your knowledge of it. Why you bring this up now is beyond me. It never bothered you so much before."

"I was naïve then, and I pushed it from my mind. I pretended you were a winery owner. And went along with your lies when you left. I am not naïve any longer."

Nasir's eyes softened in hurt. "Let us pretended again that I am not an assassin, I am still a winery owner. And that, Sasha, is still not enough for you anymore. You have it in your head that you belong with the noble people. And my occupation, whether assassin, or farmer, will not change, my status will not change. Forgive me for my inability to give you more."

Sasha avoided his gaze as she brushed her skirt.

Nasir sighed wearily and began walking towards the door outside, he paused and glanced at her before speaking low and tired, "Go to the city Sasha, go to you wealthy friends, go see your _gentleman_ who cheers you up so." She turned from him at his words. "The farm could use a day without the tension between you two, and I could use a break from it as well."

"You are telling me to leave?" Her eyes snapped to his and narrowed.

He gave another sigh as he shook his head and walked to the door. "Again, you don't hear my words. Do what you wish, Sasha."

With that he closed the door gently behind him leaving the woman alone in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Haydar found Savra sitting on the fence of the paddock where the two horses were grazing. She had her legs locked on the middle bar of the fence as she hugged the post she was leaning on, with her cheek resting against it.<p>

He rested his forearms on the fence while he leaned and watched the horses. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before poking her in the rib. She flinched and turn to give him a glare. He did it again harder when she had turned back and he saw her lips struggle to remain fixed in their frown. When he moved to repeat the motion she caught his finger and bent it back until he yelped and pulled his finger free.

He returned to his position against the fence. "What was that all about in there?"

She glanced at him before speaking hesitantly, "I don't know… she just wouldn't shut up."

Haydar remained silent while he watched the new stallion Savra named _Baroshe_ prance happily around Zeta who gave him none of her attention.

"Are they fighting?" she asked after a while.

"Most likely."

She sighed as she pressed her cheek back onto the post.

"Don't worry about it," Haydar said to her. "Papa always wins."

He saw her lips quirk and he let out a chuckle. After a while he pulled an apple from his pocket and grabbed his dagger out of his housing , cutting the fruit into sections. He stepped onto the lowest fence bar before clicking his tongue loudly. Immediately Zeta's ears perked and she began totting over to him, greedily nipping the slices he held out for her.

Baroshe followed her slowly in curiosity. Savra stole a slice from Haydar's hand to hold out to him which he nibbled at happily. He began pressing his muzzle to her as he sniffed around for more apple slices. She gave him a small smile as she stroked his cheek.

"Such a change, aye?" a male's voice came from behind them. Haydar turned to see Ryad, one of the workers walk up with his wife Alya.

Savra looked at him when he approached and nodded.

"Have you ridden him then?" Ryad asked as he stepped onto the fence to grip Baroshe's bridle and look him over.

"Not since yesterday," she answered.

He glanced at her and grinned. "Afraid?"

"Ryad," Alya scolded with a smile.

"What? It's alright if she is. I understand she has a little bit of fear to handle such a large horse without being under the watchful eye of the great horse trainer Ryad."

"You're not so great." Savra smiled as she ran her finger through the dark mane of the horse.

"Oh no? He's able to be ridden now is he not?"

"I did most of the work," Savra replied with a smirk.

"Hah! Without my help there wouldn't have been any work to do. I performed a miracle I tell you. But I see how you're going to be, little Savra, next time he acts up, don't come crying to me."

Savra grinned and Haydar chuckled.

Alya shook her head as she rolled her eyes, grabbing Ryad's elbow and began to tug him away. "Alright, oh great Ryad, let us go see the others to prepare before Nasir sees you slacking."

Ryad rolled his eyes as well. "Oh I am just shaking with fear at the thought, Alya," he said sarcastically. She opened her mouth to scold him but was interrupted by another.

"At what thought, Ryad?" Nasir spoke from behind him.

Savra's grin widened and Haydar smirked when Ryad paled.

"Uh at the thought of little Savra falling off of her new horse of course, the last time was such a bad fall I couldn't bear to see it again," he answered quickly.

Nasir looked at him with amusement before giving a wink to Alya, she covered her smile with her hand. "Is that all? I was sure I heard my name in there somewhere."

Ryad swallowed. "Only that I didn't want to worry you with her bruises and—"

"You are such a terrible liar, Ryad." Nasir shook his head with a smile before clapping him on the back and moving to lean against the paddock fence.

Ryad started sputtering replies but Alya grabbed him by the tunic and tugged him away. "Come, before you embarrass yourself further," she murmured with a grin.

"Remember, oh _great_ Rayd," Savra called to him. "Your embarrassment is Alya's embarrassment. You shame her with your poor behavior."

He scowled at her over his shoulder. "You're one to talk about poor behav—ow _woman_!" he complained as he rubbed the back of his head after his wife clipped him. Alya winked at Savra before the pair disappeared into the smaller building where the work items were kept.

Nasir smiled to himself as he turned back to the two horses in front of him. He held out his hand and watched as the deep brown horse sniffed it curiously before running it along the side of its face.

"Worth all that coin, huh, Papa?" Savra asked as she watched.

Nasir snorted. "Not the problems it brought, no."

"Miniscule problems." She waved a hand.

"For you, maybe," he replied. "Though, I will admit he is a very handsome horse."

"He should be mine," Haydar spoke. "I _am_ your only son." He grinned. "Should I not have the better horse of the two?"

Nasir glanced at him in amusement. "And what of Zeta? You learned to ride on her and cared for her all these years, she still doesn't respond as well to anyone as she does you. You would trade her for him?"

"And what about the fact that _I_ paid for the horse," Savra cut in, nervous that her father would actually agree with Haydar.

"In an instant," Haydar replied as he ignored his sister, Savra glared and he smirked. "No, Zeta is the better horse, but she is getting too old."

"Hmm," Nasir agreed as he looked at the grey horse. "Well, save some of your coin and I will help you get a new one."

Haydar nodded with a smile, but Savra's eyes widened.

"What! Just like that? You mean you would have bought him if I would have asked!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, but you didn't. Instead you chose the route that would cause the most problems, as usual." He smirked.

"As _usual_," Haydar repeated before walking towards where the rest of the workers were emerging.

"It was a matter of life and death, I chose the quickest route," she mumbled.

Nasir chuckled quietly. "If that is what you want to believe."

Savra made to reply but stopped herself when the door to the villa slammed shut. Both looked over their shoulder to see Sasha storming down the main path that led to the road in a new gown. She glanced at Nasir and glowered, then to Savra, only to give her a displeased frown.

Savra turned away and ground her jaw, while Nasir watched Sasha leave with a rueful look.

He glanced at Savra when he returned his sights forward. She gripped the fence to the point of whitening her knuckles and he could see her jaw working.

"Why are you so upset this morning, Savra?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head and remained silent.

Nasir sighed. "Does it have to do with your mother at least?" The two argued enough as it is, but the girl hardly ever snapped as she did this morning. And he had already seen something was bothering her at the table.

"Yes..." she murmured, suddenly sounding very tired.

"What then?"

She let out a huff and stated tugging at the string holding her braid tied. "I don't want to talk about it," she replied quietly.

Nasir looked at her for a moment before eventually giving a nod. "Well then, I will not make you. But if it bothers you so much, you should tell me, you know I will listen."

"I know…" she whispered as she watched the grass blow from the breeze beneath her.

Nasir frowned at her tone while he pushed himself from the fence. "Don't stay here too long, there is much to be done," he told her. She nodded, and he patted her arm before walking towards his workers.

* * *

><p>Savra sat on her crossed ankles with a deep brown woven basket strapped to her front, her fingers held the stem of a group of grapes still while she cut it with a small sickle held in her other hand. She repeated the motions until nothing was left in front of her and scooted herself down the row, dragging the dirt with her scuffed up boots. Her eyes focused on the deep purple orb clusters hanging from the vines. A frown held still on her face. A faint line creased the skin between her brows. Her shoulders slumped with her spine.<p>

Her basket was not even half full yet, and the other workers had already made a few trips to empty theirs into the large crates sitting on the path. She could hear them conversing in rows over, laughing, and telling jokes as they worked. She could hear Haydar working a row on the other side of the path as he flirted with one of the younger girls whom had just began working there. She could hear the girl giggle, and another male taunt Haydar playfully.

Someone was pulling a cart to her left up the path, the wagon already filled with grapes. She looked at her bare basket, and the hanging clusters in front of her, sighing wearily as she cut a few halfheartedly, dropping them into the woven bin.

A pat on her head startled her enough to give a small jump, and she looked up to see two women looking down at her. Alya and Salma. They crouched at her left a few paces from each other and placed their baskets down.

Alya gazed at her for a second before speaking, "We were asked by Nasir to take over your section."

Savra's brows furrowed. "Why?"

Salma glanced over from the cluster she was cutting giving a small chuckle. "Well, little Savra, if you haven't noticed, it's been more than an hour, and you're not even half done with this row."

Alya smiled. "You're usually fairly quick." When Savra didn't smile back Alya's expression faltered. "So, what's wrong? Some of the others said they saw you quite angry when you left the house."

Savra didn't reply but dropped another cluster in her basket.

"It's probably Sasha again," Salma said without looking up from her work. "She didn't look too happy either when she left. Though, when does that woman ever look happy?"

"When she comes home with new jewels," Alya muttered, Salma snickered and Savra remained quiet. "But anyway, your father said for you to just sweep the rows that are finished, check for any clusters that were looked over."

Savra nodded dully as she got to her feet, and walked down the row to the cart sitting at the path. She pulled the basket strap off of her shoulder and dumped the contents into one of the crates.

"That's it?" She heard Haydar's voice ask in disbelief. She glanced up to see him down another row with two others, full baskets sitting on the ground around them. "This whole time and that's all you've picked?"

She held back a scowl. "Don't talk to me, Haydar. I'm not in the mood."

His eyes narrowed at her. "What's wrong with you?"

She didn't reply as she began to walk away down the path where the rows were already finished. "Savra." She heard him follow but she didn't turn. "Savra! What's wrong with you?"

She felt his hand on her shoulder and he turned her, she shrugged it off in irritation and glared. "Don't."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said as she made to walk away.

"It's not nothing. Why are—"

"It's nothing okay?" she snapped in agitation. "Nothing. There's nothing wrong with me. Nothing's wrong. Stop asking."

Haydar's brows furrowed, she could feel the workers near enough to the pause what they were doing to look over. "Savra…" he said.

"Stop!" she practically shrieked, and his eyes widened. "Just stop, leave me alone, okay? I just want to be left alone."

His own blue eyes searched her grey ones in worry and confusion. He opened his mouth again, he was going to say something, but she didn't let him.

"I want to be left alone," she repeated, quieter. "I don't want to talk, I don't want to be bothered."

Haydar nodded slowly, still holding an unsure expression. He turned back and walked to where he was originally and disappeared between the rows. Grey eyes had followed him, and shifted around to see the other workers slowly get back to work. One figure stood still, and her eyes darted to another pair of silver eyes.

Nasir stood high up the path watching her, his items held still in his hands. His expression was narrowed and calculating, piercing her with his concern. She glanced away as she turned, retreating down the path to hide herself in the rows, and get away from the questioning stares.

Savra plopped herself down into the dirt and tossed the basket aside. She sank her elbows into her thighs and cupped her palms to hold her head, threading her fingers into her messy auburn hair as she closed her eyes with a heavy sigh.

She was so angry, and tired, and frustrated, and just… _angry_. Her dream was bothering her, it had felt so _real._ She had felt the heat of the flames, she _knew_ she did. It was too vivid. It was nagging at her mind.

Her mother's comments in the morning didn't help either. That woman was pushing her to the edge and she was getting tired of it. She was getting tired of just taking it, she wished Sasha would just _shut up_. It's not a hard thing to do, just don't say a damn thing to her. But no, she has to point out flaw, after flaw, after flaw with her passive aggressive remarks. And Savra couldn't do anything about it, except retort with her own words. But some days, like this day, it wasn't enough. If that woman was her sister, she would have punched her already, but she wasn't, she was her mother, and that's just not allowed.

Savra knew she was no innocent when it came to their feuds, it was reflex now, to snap back. She couldn't stop, and she wouldn't. It made matters worse, but she was past caring if she hurt Sasha's feeling, for when did her mother ever care about Savra's feelings? Never, it was all about what Sasha saw fit, what she thought was nice and right. Savra's outlandish personality and tastes be damned.

She was _tired, _and not just physically.

Dirt crunching under heavy boots came from her right, and someone crouched next to her. She glanced up to see Nasir watching her, staring stoically.

Savra grabbed her basket and moved to stand. "I'm getting to it," she said quietly.

Nasir stilled her with a hand on her shoulder, and grabbed the basket she held, placing it down beside him. "No, you're not. You're going to _sit_ there, and you're going to _tell_ me what the issue is."

"There's _no_ issue," she stressed.

"Do _not_ lie, Savra," he warned sternly, his hazel eyes hardening.

Savra didn't provide any answer but dropped her gaze to the dirt, her finger tracing patterns through the gravel. Nasir didn't move, but waited unchanged and patient, showing no signs of dropping the subject.

"I'm tired," she said at last.

"Yes, that much is obvious," he replied. "But that is not all."

Savra swallowed and shifted herself on the dirt. "I hate her…" she whispered.

She saw her father stiffen, and she felt his stare. "Hate… hate is too strong a word to be using, I think," he spoke low.

Savra shook her head. "No, I think it's the right word for how I feel."

He remained silent while he watched her and when he finally spoke it was weary, "You are just still upset from this morning, your anger will subside, just wait."

"It's not just this morning!" Savra protested. "It's always, she's so… she's just so… ugh… there's no words and you _don't_ understand."

"Savra—"

"Why can't she just leave me alone?" Savra stood as she asked, and Nasir stood as well as he looked down at her. "Why? I _never_ start it, _ever. _ I can't even walk through the damn house without her nagging, nag, nag ,nag. That's all she does!" she exclaimed. "Savra why can't you do this, are you really going outside to have people seeing you dressed in _that? _So and so's daughter would never dare! So and so would never look twice at you. You make this family look bad. It's all about so and so! Who cares about her stupid rich acquaintances? Who cares about what they think! I don't! I can't stand her anymore! I just…" She let out a heavy sigh. "I can't… I can't. I don't even want to be here when she's here anymore. I'm not even comfortable in my own home with her there."

Savra kicked a rock as she scuffed her boot in the dirt. Her gaze dropped down again as her fists curled. Nasir was quiet, standing still as he surveyed her.

"I had a dream last night…" she spoke up again, but kept her eyes down. "I had a dream, but I don't want to talk about it. And… and you can't make me. But, she was there, and it's not helping how I feel."

"Maybe if you spoke about it—" Nasir began gently.

"No."

He sighed. "Alright, I won't ask you to then."

Savra didn't reply, she dug the tip of her boot into the soil quietly as they stood.

"How about you go for a ride, hmm?" Nasir asked. When she looked up in confusion he continued, "Take your mind off things for a while, it might calm your nerves."

"But… what about the harvest?"

He gave a wry chuckle. "I doubt there will be a noticeable change if you stopped, you haven't been much help to us today."

She thought about it for moment. "If I leave, Haydar's going to hold it over me for _weeks_."

Nasir smiled at her childish worries. "Do not worry about that boy, just go take your ride."

Savra nodded reluctantly and started walking toward the path that led up to the stables, biting her cheek distractedly.

"Savra," Nasir spoke to her from behind, she turned to look at him questioningly. "Regardless of what your mother says, you are perfectly fine to me."

She hesitated as her eyes softened before she walked back to hug him tight. He rubbed her back and spoke again, "Do not start allowing it to get to you, you are too strong for that, little Savra."

He pushed her away by the shoulders and gave her an encouraging wink, she nodded and stepped back.

"Okay, I guess I'll just be in the forest for a while then."

"Don't stray too far from the stream," he warned.

"No, I won't," she agreed as she made for the path again, looking over her shoulder. "I'll see you later, Papa."

He gave a nod. "Before dark, remember."

Savra nodded, giving him a small wave before she walked up the dirt path and into the stables, bringing out her saddle and making her way for the new stallion Baroshe.

Once saddled, she mounted and kicked him towards the tree line. She past by some workers, picking out Ryad as he watched, smiling proudly as he spoke to another. She heard him say something about being the reason Savra's riding the horse in the first place and she smiled to herself.

She heard Haydar's voice calling out to her, asking what she was doing in shock, that they weren't finished. But she heard her father then say to leave her alone. She glanced at Nasir as he made his way to work by her brother. He gestured for the trees, and her to go, with a calmed expression before he disappeared between a row.

So she went.

* * *

><p>The two had been traveling for some time at a leisurely pace since midday, it was calming. Riding allowed her to take the time to gaze up at the trees, and sky, and all around without having to worry about tripping over a stone or hole like she normally did had she been walking.<p>

A hare darted in front of them causing Baroshe to hesitate, Savra instinctively reached back for her bow, frowning when she realized she didn't bring it.

"Next time, rabbit," she spoke to it with a smile as it dashed into some brush.

They traveled a bit longer and the sun had made its way towards the horizon. Deciding to rest for a time before heading back home, she pulled the horse to walk down a small slope she knew led to a stream. As she neared the water, Baroshe stopped, making no move to continue. Savra kicked her heels lightly to move on but had no luck.

"Blasted, do not tell me you fear water as well," she groaned, the stallion snorted, tossing his head slightly. "Come on, it is not even knee-deep. The only thing you have to fear is getting kissed on your hooves by the fish, which feels quite nice if you ask me." She chuckled quietly. "Now forward, come on," she ordered, snapping the reins and giving a kick. He took a tentative step into the water, followed by another, the water was midway between his hoof and knee. "There you are, not deep at all." She patted his neck encouragingly as they crossed the stream.

They arrived to her destination, which was a small clearing filled with grass and a few large rocks. She dismounted and tied the horse to a nearby tree, giving him enough lead to graze if he wished.

After she unsaddled him, she took the saddle to an area in the middle of the clearing, setting it down in the grass and promptly sat down, resting her head on it. She kept her gaze on the blue sky watching, the various birds fly over. She heard the distinct call of an eagle, and sure enough it came into view. Though very high from where she was, it was still easy to tell. She watched as its flight pattern started to circle above a small flock of birds that flew at a distance below it. The eagle dove and caught an unsuspecting bird in its talons, flying off to have his meal.

The scene had caused her mind to drift as she relaxed in the grass, to drift to the same thing she found her mind going back to over the past week; the night in the alley. More specifically; the man who didn't kill her. His name she did not know, she knew nothing of him. She didn't even know what he looked like, it was too dark and all she could tell was that he seemed to wear some sort of light-colored robe. She didn't know what his motives were for saving her. _'Hah, saving me.'_ She thought. _'I didn't need any saving'_. She'd never know, he disappeared as quickly as he came. _'Why didn't he kill me?'_. Not that she minded that he left her alive, but she got the vibe that he _could _have ended her with no hesitation. He was also in a position to have his way with her if he chose, like the previous man tried.

His blade, she remembered, had been unique, like it was part of his hand. She also remembered how quickly he disarmed her and put her in a helpless position that angered her very much. She had gone from being in control to having no control at all, too quickly and it messed with her mind.

She went over the scene a few times, trying to imagine how she could have taken him down. Each time the hand blade made her realize that she couldn't have done anything about it, killed her, if he chose_. 'Just like that.'_ It was unsettling, and a bit demoralizing when she realized that no matter how trained she thought she was, it wouldn't have mattered, for he was that much better.

Which brought her to go over what occurred the following day. There had been an assassination, the city bells had gone off announcing it. She wondered if it was him _'Probably was'_. It made sense, though she wasn't going to pretend she knew what an assassin was like. _'If I was him I would have killed me, better yet I wouldn't have even saved me. Why bother getting involved?' _She sighed at the thought.

Killed, she was in the perfect position to kill the man who had attacked her before. Slide her dagger into his throat and end his life, but she didn't. Savra had never killed anyone before, she had been trained how to kill someone if she needed to, but as easy as it was to kill him in her mind, it was ten times harder to kill him for real. She didn't have the will to do it, she was _afraid_ to do it.

She sighed as she listened to the chirping of the birds resting in the trees around her. Her eyelids became heavy, mostly due to a fitful sleep. She glanced over to Baroshe who was quietly grazing, and made herself more comfortable, resting an arm over her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Nasir had been working in the fields all day with his son, talking idly every once and awhile. They spoke of the assassination of Talal. Altair had been sloppy, and Haydar had joked about all the ways one-armed Malik was going to kill him for it. His son had teased his sister for wholeheartedly believing Malik made cheese for a living. Nasir laughed at his daughter's innocent naivetés. <em>'Ignorance is bliss,'<em> he told Haydar as they worked.

But that was earlier and it was dusk now, Savra had yet to return. Nasir kept glancing at the tree line that bordered the vineyard for her return. She had not taken her camping supplies, so she did not plan on sleeping in the forest. It was a simple ride and she had been gone for hours. The lack of light was forcing them all to stop. Workers around him were fatigued and they carried their tools and baskets toward the winery shed, speaking amongst themselves.

A cool breeze hit him and he looked up, there would be no stars tonight by the looks of the heavy clouds. The leaves from the vines rustled from the wind, and it was all he heard for a while since most were up the path. Something felt out of place, something felt wrong. He glanced around again, the vineyard bathed in an orange-red light from the sinking sun. The trees from behind were dark, shielding the sun from penetrating the forest.

He heard a loud laugh and jerked his sight up toward the house, but it was only the workers. His brows furrowed and he shook his head to rid himself of the nervous feeling. He collected his supplies from the ground, moving down the row of vines towards the path that lead to the villa.

Continuing up the path, that's when he heard them; hooves. At first he thought it was his daughter running from the forest. But when he turned, he saw that down on the main traveling road, still some distance away, men rode hard on horses, fully armed and armored with torches in hand, and they were riding this way.

He dropped the items he was carrying and began running up the path.

"Haydar!" he shouted for his son. "HAYDAR!"

His son's head popped up over a row of vines looking alarmed.

"Boy, get my weapons! Get yours as well! NOW!"

Haydar looked confused for a split second but decided to trust what his father wanted, sprinting towards the villa. He returned just as fast with their weapons in hand and the workers began moving around in a panic.

The men on horses came into their sights at the bottom of the hill.

"ASSASSINS," the front runner bellowed as they neared with raised swords.

Nasir and Haydar readied their stances. Nasir glanced at the tree line one last time.

"Stay there," he whispered to his daughter as his eyes sought the armored men again.

* * *

><p>Savra woke with a start, something was pulling her hair. She realized it was already nightfall and the clearing was dark, the moon shining overhead. She turned to the source of the hair pulling and had Baroshe in her sights, nibbling on her locks.<p>

"How did you free yourself? I thought I tied that well enough," she asked, smiling.

The horse only continued munching on her hair. "Hey, no more of that," she said as she stood, pulling her hair from him. "It's not for eating, though I don't blame you, as it _does _look delicious," she joked as she gave a peck to his muzzle before lifting the saddle from the ground, moving it onto him.

After she saddled him up and mounted she moved them over towards the stream. This time he didn't hesitate to cross.

"Good boy," she praised as she patted his neck. They made their way back onto the trail, and they were still quite a distance away from the farm. Moving him into a trot, the pair continued towards home.

After some time traveling, Savra got an odd feeling, like something was wrong. She glanced around the forest thinking that maybe someone was following her, but she couldn't pick up on another presence.

Baroshe's ears were pricked forward and he had picked up on her uneasy feeling. She could feel him tense as they continued and that only made her feel worse.

"Something's not right," she spoke quietly.

Her senses were heightened, every noise that wasn't caused by them had her head shooting in the direction of the sound. Her heart started to race and the horse nickered deeply.

Soon something caught her attention, it was the smell. Something was burning, but it didn't smell like a campfire. Baroshe became more vocal and she could tell it wasn't pleased vocalizations. She pushed him into a gallop and they raced through the woods, the closer they got to the farm the thicker the smell was.

When the forest wasn't as dense, she could see smoke high in the sky. It was big billowing clouds of smoke, and it was coming from the direction of the vineyards, her home.

"Faster," she urged, the stomping hooves did not overpower the sound of her heart was playing in her ears. Trees flew by them in a blur as her focus was straight ahead, the moonshine dancing on the forest path through the leaves.

"Come on, _faster_!" she yelled as she kicked. The horse threw his head back with a snort and sped up.

They ran the path as fast as the horse could take them. Her anxiety built the closer they got, her mind raced, all she wanted to do was see that what she feared was not true, was another farm perhaps.

But that was not to be.

Baroshe came to a skidding halt at the tree line and reared up in fear, letting out a loud _deep_ whine. Savra gasped at the sight while she tried to stay upright on the horse. The farm, vineyards… her home, was up in flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A wittle cliffhanger. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**_Sombrette_**


	5. Cleanse His Spirit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OCs.

**Author's Note: First of all thank you to those who've reviewed and all the other good stuff, it makes me oh so happy XD. I think I'm just going to update every Wednesday since it's my day off from my classes and I'm lazy on weekends 8).**

**Besides that, here it is XD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter V_**

**Cleanse His Spirit**

* * *

><p>'<em>Baroshe came to a skidding halt at the tree line and reared up in fear, letting out a loud deep whine. Savra gasped at the sight while she tried to stay upright on the horse. The farm, vineyard... her home, was up in flames.'<em>

The scene playing before her was parallel to the one from her nightmare, everything, _everything_ was on fire. The rolling hills of vines now blackened and burning. The flames possessing one row of vines before jumping onto the next, and the wind was strong, moving towards the east, sending the fire washing over the entire hill. The house, which was on the highest point of the hill, was fully engulfed in fire, causing the flames to roar high above everything else, as if reaching for the sky. She'd never _seen_ anything like it in her life.

Savra numbly dismounted the horse, walking him deeper into the forest, tying him up to keep him at a distance from the fire. When she returned to the tree line, all she could do was watch, watch as her home, her entire _childhood_ was destroyed.

She had just _been_ there. She had just been there a few hours ago! She didn't understand. What was happening? Smoke was _everywhere, _it was all she could smell, traveling deep into her lungs and burning. She moved her tunic to cover her mouth. Her eyes darted from place to place, she couldn't take it all in.

Savra didn't know how long she stood there, frozen by the scene, but the sound of screams were what brought her back from her trance. She swallowed and listened, there were multiple voices, some were shouting and some were screaming.

She stuck to the tree line, keeping in the shadows as she moved up the hill, using the orange light the fire cast to see. When she could spot figures at a distance from where she was, she hid behind a tree as she tried to make out who they were.

A few of them were very bulky and their armor glistened in the firelight. One was standing before a person on their knees. The male pulled out a sword, the sound of the metal grating against the sheath traveled to her ears beneath the crackling of the flames, and he placed it under the kneeling figure's chin, tilting it upward to force his gaze.

"Tell me," the deep voice came from the armored man.

The kneeling figure did not answer. She could see him trembling, the sword proof that he was as it shook as well.

"No answer? the man spoke. "You are in no position to refuse me, _peasant_," he spat as he leaned forward. "Now _tell_ me!"

Still the figure did not speak.

The armored man straightened as he sheathed his sword. "Alright then, you don't wish to give me answers, I understand, but perhaps if we showed you what happens to those who are not cooperating only then will you loosen your tongue, aye?" He turned to two of his men and nodded, sending them off. He paced as he waited for their return, glancing around every now and then.

Savra's heart pounded, from where she was standing, she couldn't make out the kneeling figure. She did know however, that it was neither her father nor brother, their build was larger than that. Leaving her to assume it was one of the workers, which didn't make her feel any better since most of those who worked on the farm she'd known since she was a little girl.

"What the hell is happening?" she whispered as she continued to watch from behind the tree, unsure of what she should do.

Screaming filled the area, becoming louder the closer it got. A woman's shriek, like she was being slaughtered. The men had returned and they were carrying a shrieking woman, one holding her by her wrists and the other by her ankles, keeping her suspended in air between them. She wriggled and threw herself, but they kept their hold. The main armored man came closer to the woman before looking back to the kneeling figure who, at this time, had his sole attention on the woman.

"Look familiar?" the armored man asked with amusement.

"RYAD!" the woman screamed through her sobs. "RYAD, help me!" she cried as she struggled weakly, the men themselves keeping her suspended easily.

Savra's heart sunk.

"_Alya,_" Savra whispered as she watched in horror.

"Ryad," the armored man spoke again as he stood in front of the kneeling man "So that is your name?" he asked calmly. Ryad nodded slowly. "What is your relation to this woman, Ryad?"

Ryad mumbled incoherently.

"What was that, Ryad? My men and I could not hear you," the armored man raised his voice. "Tell us, who is she to you?"

"She... she is my wife..." he responded sadly.

"Your wife?" the armored man said with a bit of incredulity. "Well, well, what a coincidence." He walked back to the sobbing woman and sighed. "What was this woman's purpose again?" he asked his men with boredom. "Ah yes, to show our new friend Ryad here what happens to those who refuse to cooperate with us." He nodded to his men and they began walking with the struggling woman over to the flames.

"No! No, Ryad! Please... help... " she cried. Ryad's eyes widened and made to stand up but the man pulled out his sword again quickly to keep him in place.

"Can you believe your little wife here, Ryad, had the _nerve_ to slap one of my men when all he desired were some simple answers?" the armored man asked and then gave a deep sigh. "Since she is your wife it makes this all the more difficult my new-found friend." He looked over to his men and gave a tight nod, the men started to swing the woman in the direction of the flames.

"NO!" Ryad yelled as he scrambled up, the armored man grabbed his shoulder and roughly shoved him back down. The men swung the woman into the fire, her painful, guttural wails filled the air as the fire burned her body. "No no no... Alya!" Ryad sobbed. "She was with child!" he cried as his shaking hands came to grip the sides of his head, his body beginning to rock back and forth. "_She was with child..._"

The armored man stood over Ryad for some time as he waited for the man's sobs to calm, unperturbed by the actions he had just committed.

Savra stayed behind the tree shaking in shock, taking in no breaths. Her throat clenched and her watered eyes threatened to spill tears. What the hell was happening...

"Now that you know what the stakes are, Ryad, will you give me the answers I seek?"

"I do not _know_," he cried as he continued to rock himself.

"You _do_ know, it will not help you to protect them," the armored man responded calmly.

"But I don't! I'd only seen the boy and I don't know where he went," he choked out.

"We already know about the boy and we will find him! The girl, where is she?" he growled.

"I said I've only seen the boy, I don't know... I don't _know_" Ryad sobbed.

The armored man gave a frustrated sigh. "Then you are of no use to me. I cannot spare you, you served under an assassin and you will be punished accordingly."

He looked back to the men and gestured to Ryad. "Dispose of him," he said as he walked higher up the hill.

The men grabbed the sobbing Ryad by the arms and moved him over to the flames. Ryad gave no struggle what so ever, his body practically limp in their hold. Before they threw him in, his head turned in the direction that Savra was hiding. Her breath caught and she almost stepped out of the tree line to help him, but froze as his head slumped back down and was then tossed into the fire joining his wife.

Savra's fingers dug into the bark on the tree to quell her trembling, and prevent them from covering her ears to block out his pained screams. She watched the two men go in the direction of their leader, and she dragged her legs to follow from the forest.

* * *

><p>They were searching for them, Haydar and she. '<em>We will find him,' <em>the man had said. Meaning that Haydar was still alive... maybe, her pace quickened at the thought.

"But what of Papa?" she whispered to herself anxiously.

She was startled enough into a small jump when a loud boom blasted through the air and she looked up to see the house that was still very much on fire, had collapsed into itself.

Her heart clenched at the sight. Everything she knew, everything she owned was in there, her entire life was _gone_. These men were after an assassin and it made no sense as to why they were killing the workers, setting the farm on fire just to find her and Haydar. Why were they so important? They had no connection to whatever assassin they were searching for.

As she neared the hilltop, her footsteps slowed. There was a larger group of armored men, all standing in something of a circle. Off to the side were most of the people who worked on the farm, huddled together with expressions ranging from terror to complete sadness. Some openly cried, others kept it inside, all having their gaze on a pair of armored men in the center of the circle holding up another male by the arms. She strained her eyes to make out who it was and her heart plummeted at the realization.

It was her father, he looked beaten and blood stained his tunic, but he stood and did not show his pain. All he showed was anger, and it was directed at the leader, the same who ordered Ryad's death.

She needed to do something, she couldn't just _stand_ there. Her eyes darted around and spotted a man guarding off to the side with his back towards her. She moved through the trees, using only the balls of her feet to position herself behind him.

She planned to grab him and steal his blade, but as she lunged forward, a rough hand gripped her upper arm hard, pulling her back and away.

She made to scream but another hand clamped over her mouth, preventing any sound from coming out. The figure pulled her back behind a tree and she fought, trying to kick behind her, anything to get out of the hold.

"Shh," he shushed quietly. "Shh, it is only me," he whispered in her ear. She instantly relaxed, recognizing her brother's voice. He released his grip and she turned towards him, tackling him in a hug.

"What's happening! Why is this happening, Haydar? Why do they have Papa?" Savra cried as she gripped his tunic. "I don't understa–"

"Keep your voice _down_," he hissed as he glanced around. "They are still searching for me, and I assume you as well." He sighed and embraced her tightly before pushing her away so he could see her face. His was filled with worry and anger.

"Savra I can't–" he cut himself off as before starting again, "There is much you don't know, Papa... I... we..." He swallowed hard as he looked at his sister's confused face. "Remember when I told you Malik was not a cheese maker?" She nodded, having no idea of the relevance. "Well, he wasn't, he was an... assassin." Her eyes widened. "But look, it's hard to explain so simply. Just know he wasn't like an assassin as you know them, I mean there is a brotherhood of assassins, but they _only_ kill corrupted men. Do you understand?"

"I think..." she replied slowly.

"Papa is like Malik, he has been since he was my age, even younger," he continued.

"But–" she protested.

"But nothing, Savra, you have to understand. He's kept it hidden, he took up the farm as a guise so he could raise us normally. I... I am one as well. Why did you think he trained me to fight as he did?"

"You? An _assassin_? Haydar this doesn't make sense, I would have _known_."

"No, it's been kept from you for a reason, for your own safety, for _that_ reason." He gestured behind her where the men stood. "But someo–" he struggled as he became angry. "_Someone_ has revealed us," he spat.

"You say as if you know who," Savra responded as she glanced over her shoulder towards the people.

"I have an idea," he growled as he turned back to the scene.

She wanted time to digest all of this, but she wouldn't be given any as she saw the leader move toward her father.

"Well, we're going to do something about this, right? How are we going to get him?" she asked her brother, he tensed as he looked down to her solemnly. "...Haydar?"

"We can't do anything, Savra... there is... too many of them," he responded sorrowfully.

She took a step away from him, brows furrowing. "What are you _saying_? If we don't do anything they will _kill_ him!"

Her brother only continued to look at her sadly, her heart hammered as realization dawned on her. "_No_..." Savra whispered as she shook her head back and forth, disbelieving.

"Savra..." Haydar took a step towards her.

"No!" she hissed taking a step back from him. "Are you honestly going to just let them kill him? You have a _sword,_ Haydar, we can take out that lone guard and I'll have one too," she begged.

"Do _not_ think I like this. This is what it is, Savra. There is too many of them, we can't do anything about it other than get ourselves killed. This isn't like training, this is the real thing and you _will_ die!"

"Then at least I die trying to save him instead of just standing here doing nothing," she choked as her throat tightened. Haydar's gaze softened as he took another step closer, still she edged away from him.

"He is not afraid to die, Savra... it is part of life that you learn to accept as an assassin. He sent me away to find you, he knows we can't do anything about it. We have to go to Masyaf where it is safe for us."

"I'm not going anywhere," Savra argued.

"Sav–" Haydar started, but was cut off by the loud voice of the leader. The siblings turned to watch.

"So here we have him... the _assassin. _Tell me, are you the one responsible for the death of Talal?" the leader asked, but Nasir made no move to answer, keeping his gaze straight ahead, where Haydar and Savra were hiding. "Not speaking? Such a shame, but not surprising. You'd rather be killing instead of speaking, am I right, _assassin_?"

The leader started to pace around Nasir. "But you _can_ speak, oh, can you. How else did you fool all these people into thinking you were a farmer with that snake tongue of yours?" He gestured toward the group of workers. "How else did you force that poor woman to marry you and have your demon spawn you call children?" Savra saw Haydar's jaw clench at the mention of their mother.

"Your boy, the one you'd have following in your footsteps, we have him you see and we will kill him without hesitation if you do not cooperate." Nasir didn't even flinch and made no move to speak. "Your daughter, is she to follow you as an assassin as well? She is the one we cannot find, but if you tell us where she is we will spare both of them and only you will pay for your sins. If you do not tell us where she is we kill your son, then we will hunt her down and slaughter her." He leaned into Nasir. "Do you understand?"

"I do," Nasir finally spoke.

"Good, now where is she?"

"Where she cannot be found," was his only response.

The leader growled and backhanded Nasir across the face with an armored glove. Savra lurched forward but Haydar gripped her arm, shaking his head.

"Do you care so little for your son's life?" the leader sneered.

Nasir spat blood on the floor. "I care very deeply for my son."

"I told you if you don't tell me where she is, he dies! Is she more important than he? Does her life weigh more than his?" the leader yelled.

"They are equally important to me," Nasir replied calmly, keeping his gaze on his children. Savra didn't know it at the time, but Nasir could easily see his children hiding using his eagle vision.

"Yet you will allow one to die in order to save the other."

"Neither will die," was Nasir's answer.

"Is that so? What makes you so sure? All it will take is a signal and your son will have his life spilling from his neck."

"No, he won't."

"Oh? And why not?" the leader questioned.

"Because you do not have my son."

The leader flinched slightly, glancing at one of his men. "I can assure you that we do and his life is in my hands."

"Bring him here and kill him then," Nasir spoke evenly.

The leader watched Nasir for a long while, his frame shaking with agitation. "Your wife said you were a monster, heartless and cold. It is evident to me as well."

Savra froze and shot her gaze to Haydar, he didn't look to her but she could see the tension in his face. "She is the one, isn't she? She is the one who revealed him?" she asked in disbelief.

"Apparently," Haydar ground out. "It doesn't matter anymore, it's done, and we can't do anything about it."

"Well enough of this!" The leader shouted to everyone around him. "The assassin will die, as will all those who have been associated with him." The workers started screaming as men went to them. The leader pulled out his sword and walked up to Nasir.

Savra involuntarily shot forward, but once again, Haydar caught her restrained her against him.

"_No!_" he hissed as she fought him, tears already spilling from her eyes. She struggled as she watched. The leader shoved the sword into Nasir's torso with a jerk of his arm, blood immediately began pouring out and Nasir grunted with a flinch.

Savra's eyes widened as her heart plummeted and made to scream, but the scream was muffled by her brother's hand. Her shoulders sagged in her brother's hold, she could feel him grip her tighter as he too watched.

_"Lord, take the soul of the one I call my father," _Haydar began to pray in a soft, shaking voice.

Tears poured freely down her cheeks as she watched Nasir struggle to stay upright in the men's grip. He did not scream, he did not wail, he did not cry, but only kept his strained gaze on his children.

"_Forgive the sins he has committed during his mortal life."_

She could hear the other men killing off the workers, she could hear their cries of pain and the sound of blades cutting into flesh, but she kept her water filled eyes trained on her father.

"_Cleanse his spirit of any darkness it may possess."_

The leader did not remove his sword, but moved to one of his men and held out his hand. The man unsheathed his sword and handed it over to his leader.

"_Allow his soul to guide his children when we are lost."_

The leader moved back over to Nasir, positioning the blade on his abdomen, near the other before plunging it through.

"_Allow him to bask in your eternal light and share it with us when it is dark."_

Only then did Nasir show his pain, clenching his eyes shut as he coughed, falling to his knees as the men released their hold. His hands shot out to balance himself, bending at the elbows as he weakened. His head hung, and when he could no longer hold himself up, he collapsed onto the ground with the side of his face pressing into the bloodied dirt. He tilted his head on the ground, weakly, so he could see his hidden children. Their blue aura in the dark treeline kept his gaze, his son holding his daughter as they too stared back at him. They were the last thing he saw before he saw no more.

The leader stood over him, watching his trembling body until his breathing waned. He toed his side, and the still body of Nasir did not stir. He glanced around, seemingly satisfied when he gave another nod to his men.

"_Lord I ask that you take our father into your embrace and rid him of the pain and sorrow this world has delivered."_

Savra stood frozen at the sight. Frozen on the lifeless, prone form on the ground. Her heart was so heavy, so _very_ heavy. The pressure in her head hurt, the muscles on her face hurt from their forced stillness. He was dead. There on the ground, her father, there but gone. This type of stuff didn't happen to her, this is stuff that happened to _other_ people, not her, no,no, _no_. She was dreaming again, a bad dream, and she'll wake up, gasping for breath, heart pounding right out of her heart, eyes wide and frantic, but she'd wake up, and it will all be just a dream. And her father will be there, at the table, smiling when she comes down for breakfast. And he and Haydar will talk about nonsensical things about the farm like they _always_ did, every single morning. Everything would be back to normal..

_But it's not a dream,_ her thoughts whispered around her head.

As if on cue, heavy rain drops had began to fall, dowsing the flames in their wake. The fire hissing in irritation, the water slapping down into the dirt, muddying it, washing over the bodies, mixing with the blood, rolling down the hill, gone and away.

She turned and saw a pile of bodies, the workers, not one was alive, not one was moving. She swallowed hard, almost impossible with her constricted throat, as the rain mixed with her tears too, soaking through her clothes, running down her arms and dripping from her fingertips.

Haydar pulled her arm gently then, she didn't move, her dulled grey eyes stuck on the scene. On the body laying on the ground, alone. _Move_, she wished to it, _just move a little_... _just a little_. But it did not move.

Her slumped shoulders weighed her down to the earth and her spine struggled to keep her upright. Haydar's tugging became more forceful and insistent, and when she still would not move, he dragged, her feet stumbling as he lead them deeper and deeper into the forest.

She followed, her body acting on its own accord as her mind tried to comprehend what had just happened.

The forest was darker now, the moon covered by the clouds, not helping them, not leading them. The rain padded the ground hard, and attacked from above, slipping through the trees, following the branches to hit the travelers below. The shaken leaves amplified the sound of the water.

They came to a stop, the view of the flames no longer in sight.

"Savra, we have to get to Masyaf," her brother spoke softly. She didn't respond as she remained quiet, trembles racking through her body as she starred at her hands she had wrung before her, watching the water collect in her palms before sliding through her fingers.

"Savra... you left with the horse... Where is he, did you lose him?" he asked. She shook her head slowly after a moment. "Do you know where he is then?"

Savra didn't respond, but wrapped her arms around herself and walked past her brother, leading to where she'd last seen the horse.

Still where she left him, Baroshe stood tied to a tree, soaked from the rain. Haydar went up to him and began to untie the horse. Baroshe pulled slightly from Haydar. "I honestly hope he isn't going to be stubborn... now isn't the time for it, we need to get there quick."

"He won't..." Savra spoke softly as she watched her brother mount the horse.

He held out his hand for her to climb on behind him. Her silver eyes stared at his waiting hand, flickering up to his face to see him watching solemnly. "Come on," he whispered, so very unlike how he usually sounded.

She had to bite down on her lip to keep from crying again, for it was then she realized it really was just the two of them, like their foundation had been ripped from beneath their feet, and they had to struggle, to scramble to pick up the pieces.

Savra let out a strained, shaky breath, before grasping his hand and pulling herself up behind. He moved the horse into a trot along the path that would lead them to their destination. The rain poured down hard and the visibility was horrible, but they kept going.

After traveling a small distance, Baroshe reared up and she heard something akin to an arrow make impact. Haydar cried out as he fell off the horse, Savra had managed to hang on but when she looked down to her brother, she immediately jumped off.

"Haydar!" she called, panicked as she knelt to him, his hand was gripping an arrow that was lodged into his shoulder. He groaned as he struggled to pull it out but was unsuccessful. Movement caught her attention and without a second thought she gripped the handle of the sword at her brother's belt and yanked it free.

Behind a tree she could see the assailant, he was one of the men who attacked the farm. With the rain making it hard to see, she used it to her advantage. She gave the horse a hard slap on its rump and he sprung into a gallop into the opposite direction. The man's bow trained itself on the retreating horse, giving her an opening.

She ran and tackled him onto the ground, he yelped in surprise. She used the handle of the sword and smashed it into his face with a crunch. He yowled in pain with his hand going toward a dagger at his belt. Before she could react, he swung his hand, the blade catching her arm. She clenched her teeth at the sharp sting. The man kicked her from him and rose to his feet, lunging at her immediately. She jumped up and brought the sword up to block his dagger, a surrounding _shing _echoing over the rain as the blades hit.

He jumped at her again, going for her side but she hopped away, striking him in his leg and before he had a chance to even react and kicked him in the groin with the sole of her boot, he cried out in pain as he doubled over. Lowering the sword and fixing her grip, she surged forward, plunging the blade into his abdomen, giving a small cringe as she felt the blade slice its way into his flesh and everything else inside him. The man looked up in horror as he gasped and choked.

Her eyes didn't look at his, but fixed themselves on a spot near his shoulder. Clenching her jaw to the point of ache, she gripped the handle harder, and shoved the blade in until the hilt hit the flesh of his abdomen. She waited, watching as his shaking hands clasped clumsily over her wrists, having no strength to do much else. She waited, her eyes steeled, her grip tightening when the blade became heavier and heavier as the life of the man left his body, waited as he continued to slump forward slowly, until his wet forehead pressed down on her straining forearms, waited until there was noting left in him.

She then placed a foot on his stomach, and pushed him until he slide off of the blade, and watched as he slapped down into the mud, stone dead eyes fixed skyward, not moving one bit. Savra looked at the body, the sword slumping down where the tip dug itself into the sloshy ground, rain water washing the blood clean off.

Her heart sunk and she dropped the blade, taking a few stumbling steps back and away. She killed someone, and without a second thought either. Her nibbling on her bottom lip returned, and her chest was heavy once again. She looked over to her brother who was still on the ground, propped up on his unhurt elbow, having seen the whole thing, and his expression matched hers, shocked.

Haydar struggled to get up then, with the arrow still imbedded into his shoulder, and made his way over to the body, picking up his sword and sheathing it back into his belt. He faced her, placing a hand on her shoulder and gave a slow nod.

"Don't think about it..." he said quietly, before walking away to search for the startled horse.

They eventually found Baroshe and had remounted, continuing on their way towards Masyaf, but they didn't get very far before Haydar said they needed to stop. Once both dismounted, her brother went towards a tree and slumped down, hand going towards the arrow.

"You're going to have to pull it out, Savra," he spoke painfully.

Her eyes widened. "Me? But... but."

"Do you want me to die?" he shouted.

"No..."

"Then come over here and take the blasted thing out."

"But what if I just make it worse?" she argued, she knew nothing of medicine and taking care of wounds.

"You probably will, but it needs to be done. Look I'm not going to die, I just need this thing out now."

She sighed and went to kneel in front of his shoulder, her hands going around the arrow.

"It's in at an angle so pull it at that angle otherwise you'll just rip more muscle and skin alright?" he asked, eyes clenching as he prepared himself.

"Yeah... alright..."

"Okay, just do it whenever but don't pull it too slow, I don't need any unnecessary pain."

She fixed her grip and began to pull, Haydar groaned in pain and blood began to spurt out from wound. She continued to pull, ignoring her brother's wails and curses until finally the arrow came out. Immediately the blood came pouring out and she scrambled to cut his sleeve of his tunic into strips, tightening it over the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Okay," he panted as they got onto the horse. "Now we can go."

"What's at Masyaf anyways?" she asked quietly.

"It's the home of the brotherhood," he responded.

"I don't understand why we are going there."

"Because that's the safest place for us right now, you'll probably be given Papa's... never mind, you'll see when we get there," he answered sadly.

And so they continued onto their way to Masyaf, all the while Savra's thoughts stayed on her father, on what she had witnessed. It was unreal, it wasn't supposed to happen but it did and it was the fault of no one other than the person she loathed the most, her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So yea this is the chapter that gets things going. I was a little sad to kill off Nasir but it kinda had to be done 8(. Anywho tell me what you thought of it XD Thanks for Reading!<strong>

_**Sombrette**_


	6. No Promises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OCs.

**Author's Note: Thank you to you reviewers and favoritors – **_**sooo**_** a word ;p I'm glad people are enjoying this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Taming a Huntress<strong>

_**Chapter VI**_

**No Promises**

* * *

><p>Savra and Haydar had been traveling for three days and were only halfway to Masyaf according to Haydar. The trip was taking a bit longer since they could not travel on the road all the time, Haydar assumed that there would be scouts searching for them. So, they traveled through the forests and rocky ravines to keep hidden as best they could. The trip was taking its toll on the siblings, the weather had only worsened the further they traveled. The pair had only the clothes on their backs to protect them from the elements, and they weren't doing a good job of it.<p>

Haydar though, seemed to be the worst of the two, his shoulder wound was showing signs of infection and he could not move his arm without severe pain spiking up. Savra was tired, physically, emotionally, and mentally. Her body ached from the traveling and she was cold and starving. The only thing they had to use for hunting was Haydar's sword and Savra was struggling to do anything with it, she was used to a _bow_, and she cursed herself for not picking up the bow from the attacker when he lay fallen. But at the time, she wasn't thinking about what would lay in the road ahead, she wasn't really thinking about anything, she was just numb.

The two were found at a fair distance from the road in a small clearing surrounded by large rocks to shield them from the weather while they rested for a bit. Haydar was slumped against a stone, resting his eyes while Savra was walking around, searching for something to get a fire started. She chewed on her lip as she weaved her way through the trees, making sure to keep the camp clearing in her sights. She crossed her hands over her torso and rubbed them up and down her arms in a feeble attempt to warm herself. She never minded the chill, most times she welcomed it, but it was certainly not welcomed now, as she could not even focus on anything but her freezing skin. Her hazel eyes scanned the ground, landing on every branch she found, occasionally crouching down and running her chilled fingers over the bark, digging her nails into it to test if it was water logged. Most were.

Sighing, when all she found were wet branches, she picked the driest she could locate and went back to the clearing. Savra sat herself down cross-legged on a flat rock and set to cut the branches with the sword. It was awkward, and her fingers almost refused to touch the cold steel of the handle, but she somehow managed to split the wood as best she could, shaving the bark for tinder. After, she moved to her knees and started to spin a branch between her hands on the plank. Using her weight for pressure, she kept at it, becoming frustrated when nothing was happening. After a good amount of spinning and having no luck, she looked over to her brother who appeared to be dozing.

"Haydar," she called quietly, his blue eyes snapped open and he looked around before landing his tired gaze on his sister. "Come hold this down for me." He looked over to what she was doing, his expression showing his doubt. "Please," she added.

He sighed as he struggled to get up, moving to where she was working and sat on the stone. She placed the branch back into the dip in the plank motioning for him to place his palm on the end and push down. She then moved her hands to spin the branch.

Haydar watched Savra's futile attempts to get the fire started, her hands were red and raw from the constant friction. She was weak and he could see it, with her having to take a break every couple minutes, shoulders slouching before she restarted, each time the branch spinning slower and slower from her fatigue.

"It's too wet," he spoke softly, she showed no sign of hearing him as she continued, eyes glued to her task. Light rain began to fall, Savra paused as she looked up towards the sky. He could see tension form in her jaw. She looked at the branch between her raw hands, her eyes hardening at the edges and continued spinning, quickening her pace. "Sav—"

"Shut up," she snapped, her tone harsh, impatient, frustrated. Haydar removed his hand from the branch and reached to stop hers, she slapped him away and continued.

"Savra, stop. There's no point, it's too wet and even if you do happen to get it started, the fire will go out before we get any use from it. Come, let us get under the rocks and out of the rain."

She ignored him. He reached for her hands again and once more they were slapped away.

"Savra," he growled warningly.

She turned to him. "Either shut up and help, or shut up and leave me alone. Pick one," she replied angrily.

He glared at her as he stood up "Be stupid then," he spat as he walked over to some rocks that provided a decent amount of shelter from the rain.

She continued, her hands burned along with her arms, but she wanted, _needed_ this to work. Deep down she knew it wasn't going to, she knew she wasted this entire time trying to get smoke. But she continued, they were cold and it was only going to get colder once the sun completely set.

She didn't know how long she was at it, the rain was falling at an even pace now, soaking her clothes. She stole a glance at her brother who was watching her from his shelter, his injured arm folded over his abdomen with his knees drawn up. She looked back down to her task, staring at the branch between her hands. Anger welled up in her and she snapped the branch in half, standing suddenly and kicking the plank and tinder off the stone she stood on in a frustrated growl.

She sat back down and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head on them. She stared at the discarded items, her body trembling with frustration and chill. It was never this hard for her. It seemed everything that was happening these past couple days since they'd been traveling was far more difficult than it usually was. She could blame it on the lack of food, warmth, and rest, but she mostly blamed it on herself. She spent most of her time out in the forests. She _knew_ how to start a stupid fire, she _knew_ how to hunt for food, how to survive out here. But nothing she did now was helping them in any way. It was as if she knew nothing. It bothered her to no end because all she wanted was to use her skills, the skills her father taught her, and help Haydar and herself.

The cool rain tapped onto her face, and hid her warm tears as they mixed. She still felt as if she was dreaming, expecting to wake up and for everything to go back to normal, but every time she woke up on the hard floor, shivering and hungry, she knew that was not to be. So many emotions ran through her as they traveled, sadness being the main, rage, confusion, fear for what was to come. The one she felt the often was guilt. She knew that this would never, ever go away. This feeling was going to stick to her person until she died. Whenever she'd allow her mind to go back to what she witnessed, she'd see his eyes looking back to her, as if he knew she was there the whole time. As if he knew she was watching him being killed and all she did was stand there... and just let it happen.

She glanced back to her brother, she was _angry_ with him for being so calm about it. She'd yet to see him cry, not that she'd ever seen him cry aside from when they were young. He mostly looked pained, but she put that on his wound. He was the reason she didn't do anything, he held her back, had he let her attempt something perhaps he would be right and she would have been killed. Something she felt she deserved at the moment.

Movement came from the corner of her eye and she saw Haydar walking over, sitting on the stone next to her. They were silent for awhile, watching the rain dampen the already damp ground before he decided to speak.

"I imagine both of us are already sick, I can hear it in your voice. You should not make it worse by staying in the cold rain," he said softly. She did not answer as she let her eyes travel over the ground. "I know you angry with me," he continued, she glanced sidelong at him. "That's fine, but be angry with me over there and out of the rain. I promise I won't talk to you."

She couldn't help but huff. "With your fat mouth, I highly doubt that."

He chuckled deeply as he stood, holding out his good hand to help her up. "Ah, and I was so worried your sarcastic humor died along with everything else in that fire."

She eyes widened at him as he smiled, and narrowed them in a glare. "_How_ is that even funny?" she asked as she pushed past him, _accidentally_ shoving his injured shoulder.

He hissed in pain as his hand went to soothe his ache. "Savra, calm down! I was only jesting."

She spun on her heel quickly. "You want _me_ to calm down? Like you, Haydar? You want me to be relaxed and oh so calm, pretend like what happened didn't _actually_ happen, like _you_?"

His eyes narrowed his jaw clenched to steel himself while he spoke steadily, trying to keep himself as composed as he could, "I'm not pretending it didn't happen."

"You act as if so," Savra snapped quickly as she tilted her head daringly.

Haydar stepped to her and snarled, "You don't _know_ how I feel."

"No? We both lost our father, you idiot, only _you_ are the one who's treating it like it's no–big_–deal_."

"Perhaps my grieving methods are different than yours, so _excuse_ me for not mopping around and crying all the time while I try to keep my mind focused on getting us somewhere _safe_!" he yelled.

"We wouldn't need to be worrying about getting to somewhere safe if you'd just listen to me in the first place!"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"We could have _done_ something! We could have _helped_ him!" Savra cried as she waved her hands.

Haydar stiffened, swallowing hard before speaking slowly, "There was nothing we could have done, Savra, _believe_ me."

She shook her head back and forth, and he watched as her chin quivered as she tried to keep herself from openly weeping."You didn't even try! You didn't give it a chance. How can you be okay with this?"

He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Savra–"

"No! If you want to keep telling yourself that you couldn't have done anything about it, if that's what's making this alright for you then _fine_. I won't ever forgive myself.. _ever_," she said as her voice cracked.

"There's nothing to forgive, he didn't _want_ us to do anything. He _told_ me to find you and leave and we're doing exactly as he wished, were staying alive," Haydar answered quietly as he stepped to her. "I was there, Savra, I didn't want to as much as you didn't, it was the hardest thing for me, to put my sword down and leave him. But I saw there was nothing else to do, he fought to give us time, because he wanted us to live. I'll not deny him that. I don't regret it, because I know there was no other way, there just wasn't."

"But... but _I_ didn't hear him say that," she choked, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know what hurts the most?" Savra looked to him through her tears. "The fact that it's _real_, it's not going to change, it's complete and it can't be taken back. In my head I keep thinking I'm going to wake up that my brain is playing a stupid trick on me." She sniffled as she tried to continue, "But the pain here." She placed her shaking hand over her heart. "Reminds me that I'm already awake."

Hayar stared down at her solemnly, bending his neck and placing a kiss on the crown of her wet head.

"It is fresh, the pain," he whispered loud enough to be heard over the rain. "Time will dull it. It will always be there, but it won't hurt as much later on, I promise."

He led her over to the rock shelter and they sat with their backs against it. Savra drew up her knees to her chest, looping her arms around them and locking her hand over her other wrist.

"I had a dream about _her_ that night, you know," Savra spoke up quietly. "That's why I wasn't there."

"What did you dream?" Haydar asked.

"That she set the house on fire with us in it. The man, the one from the feast was there too..."

He looked over to her a slight look of disbelief on his face. "Sounds like it was something of a premonition. Explains why you were so upset with her in the morning though."

"I don't know what the hell it was, but all I know is I wanted to be away from everyone, so he suggested I could go for a ride, to clear my head. I agreed, but I didn't realize it would be my last goodbye," she replied sadly as her eyes locked on the tips of her brown boots.

"You couldn't have."

"I think, had I stayed maybe it would have changed something, maybe alte–"

"No, he would have still sent us away." He sighed. "Look, I know it's not going to bring any comfort to you but just know that he wasn't afraid of death, he accepted it. I think the only thing he regrets is leaving us alone." Haydar rested his elbow on his knee as he placed his chin in his raised palm, watching Baroshe move closer to the tree he was tied to, lowering his head toward the ground. "There was still so much I wanted him to teach me, and not just fighting skills, but his wisdom he held about the world, about people. I'll miss that..."

They watched the clearing darken and the rain subside, Savra looked over to where Baroshe was tied under the thick tree appearing to be trying to sleep. The moon light was dull from behind the clouds, and she never wanted to see the sun more in her life.

"I'll miss his smile and laugh," she replied quietly as she shivered.

"I'll miss his guidance," Haydar added.

"And his talks."

"I'll miss hearing him yell at you when you did something stupid," Haydar teased, Savra looked over with mock offense. "Music to my ears." He grinned, the corners of her mouth twitched as she tried to hold back her smile. "It's going to be okay, Savra, _eventually_."

She returned her gaze to the sky. "No, nothing about this is ever going to be okay, but I'm just going to have to accept that nothing will ever be the same again."

"Hopefully some normalcy will be established for you once we reach Masyaf."

"What's going to happen when we get there? Are they going to try and kill me?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Why would they try and kill you?" He chuckled while shaking his head.

"I don't know, it's a city full of assassins you tell me," Savra answered.

"No one's going to kill you, I guess unless you want them to." He smiled. "We are going to probably have to talk to Al Mualim, explain what happened. I figure everyone already knows something about it. I'm betting a pigeon was already sent and they've received word, though I'm not sure they know we're still alive."

Savra tilted her head to look at him. "Who's this Al Mualim?"

"He's the leader of the brotherhood, a good friend of Papa's, but that's not going to affect how he treats us. So I highly, and I mean _highly,_ Savra, suggest you watch your mouth when we speak to him."

Her lips pulled into a mischievousness smirk."What is it you're afraid I'll say? Are you afraid I'll _embarrass_ you?"

"No, I know you, I'm almost positive that you're going to be offended by something he says. Don't be sarcastic, don't be rude and just _don't_ get offended. He's the leader and you need to show him respect," he answered sternly.

"No promises."

"Savra," Haydar growled. "This isn't a joke, take this seriously. I doubt he's going to be outright cruel to you, so just show respect and I don't think there will be any problems." He looked over to her. "Start learning how to hold that knife tongue, sister. He won't put up with it and his is much sharper than yours, you'll probably end up crying," he teased with a grin.

"I'll say what I see fit," she answered back as she stuck her tongue out.

"That's what I'm afraid of, but go ahead, you'll learn the hard way." He yawned as he leaned further against the rock. "Why don't you practice holding that tongue now. I'm tired of hearing your voice," he added as he closed his eyes.

She shook her head as she leaned back to rest her eyes as well.

* * *

><p>The two woke just as the sky started to light up, still engulfed in clouds, and there was no sign that the sun planned on making an appearance anytime soon. Savra woke stiff from sleeping in a seated position, her fingers were numb and flushed red from the chill.<p>

Haydar groaned in pain as he stood up and tried to stretch his back, his injured arm hugging tightly against his stomach. He looked over to her and nodded to saddle up the horse.

Savra stood as well, pulling at her damp breeches that were sticking uncomfortably tight to her skin from the rain. She made a displeased face as she did the same to her tunic, gathering the fabric at her side and twisting it to rid it of water as she walked over to the horse.

She hauled the saddle onto Baroshe's, petting his muzzle and allowed him to nip at her clothes while she waited for her brother to mount. She watched as he placed his good hand on the saddle horn and struggled to get up, his arm shaking from strain. After failing he looked over to her.

"Come get on the floor so I can step on you," he joked sheepishly.

"And potentially break my back? I think not." She walked over and entwined her fingers to give him a boost, he placed his boot on her hands and lifted himself on the horse, his weight causing Savra to fall on her knee. After he helped her up they set off through the forest.

"What if they have to take off your arm?" she asked as they traveled.

"I won't let them," he answered.

"What if you don't have a choice?"

"I will, it's _my_ arm after all."

"How'd that Malik lose his arm?" Savra asked curiously.

"There was an incident during a mission at Solomon's Temple, one of our assassins made a mistake, leaving Malik to clean up the mess. His brother was killed and he was severely injured obviously. The arm was too mangled too save from what I hear. Mine I can still move, the injury is at the shoulder, it's the infection I worry about."

"What happened to the assassin who caused it?"

"He lost his rank and was demoted to novice," Haydar answered.

"Why wasn't he just killed? Sounds like he was a deserter," she prodded.

"It's complicated, Altair, as Malik likes to put it, is Al Mualim's favorite. He was over confident so he was only put to novice, which is a shame in itself considering his previous rank. Perhaps if it was anyone else who made his mistake, they'd have been killed..." Haydar replied. "Do you remember hearing the city bells the day after the feast?"

"Yeah."

"That was him, he was tasked to kill a slaver in the city."

Savra eyes widened, her suspicions were true. She wanted to say she might have met this Altair already but then she'd have to explain the incident and she hadn't told anyone what happened in the alley, so she kept her mouth shut. She felt like she was waking up into a world that she'd been a part of but never really saw, realizing how intertwined her life was with these assassins and yet she'd been blissfully unaware this entire time. It was right in front of her face and she was too blind to realize it.

"So, what rank are you, Haydar?" Savra questioned with interest.

He was quiet for a while before he decided to answered in a grumble, "Slightly above novice."

She grinned widely. "How _wonderfully_ unsurprising." She laughed.

"Shut up," he growled.

* * *

><p>It was midday already and the sky, though still mostly cloudy, did allow some of the sun to provide a little warmth. They were riding parallel to the road through some trees. Savra was resting her forehead on her brother's back, allowing her thoughts to travel whichever way, when something caught her attention.<p>

The smell of food, and on cue her stomach growled angrily. She'd been ignoring it before seeing as how they couldn't do anything about their hunger, but now the smell woke her right up.

"Do you smell that?" she asked excitedly, her head looking around.

"Yes, we are passing a small village. Ignore it, we're not stopping here," Haydar answered.

Her eyes narrowed at his back. "I'm starving and so are you, can't we just see?"

"No, there is a chance of guards present in the village and they could be alerted to look out for us."

"I'm hungry!" Savra protested childishly.

"So am I, Savra. If we keep going at this pace we should make it there in two days, then you can eat all you want."

Her eyes shot wide open as her anger rose, she scooted back on the saddle and tossed herself off, barley managing to stay standing. Haydar pulled the horse to a halt, looking at her worriedly, assuming she fell off.

"I am _not_ waiting two days to eat," she sneered."They probably have small gardens, I can sneak and pull some vegetables before anyone sees me."

"No," Haydar replied sternly.

"Yes," she countered stubbornly as she walked toward the tree line where she could see a small collection of hovels.

"Savra!" Haydar hissed as he struggled to get off the horse.

Her eyes scanned the village, she spotted a small hovel directly in front of her. Her hopes shot up as she saw a vegetable garden on its side. She also noticed that smoke was coming from the roof, where she assumed a kiln was inside, cooking the food she smelled. A large window was on the wall that faced her and she smiled internally.

"Left it wide open," she whispered with excitement, resisting the urge to bounce up and down.

"Savra, come back," Haydar called to her, hushed.

She looked over and saw him still struggling to get off the horse, she walked over.

"Haydar, there's a house just right here, it has a garden. I can just take a few vegetables real quick and we can be on our way," she told him happily.

"No Savra, there's guards here, I can see them, we can't risk getting caught," he warned.

"I didn't see any," she frowned as she turned her head to spot the village.

"I did, there in the center of the village. Trust me, let us just go now." He held out his hand to help her up, she took a step back.

"No one will see me. Stay on the horse so I can run back and we can leave fast, yeah?" she spoke as she started walking back to the tree line.

"Savra, no!" Haydar whispered harshly, she could hear the buckles of the saddle jingling as he continued to fail dismounting

"_Trust_ me," she called back.

She scanned again to see if there was sign of anyone around, there was not. Luckily for her the hovel was set a small distance apart from the others. She then snuck out from the trees to the wall of the house, leaning around it to see for anyone. It was clear, making her way to the garden, she had to crouch low to pass under the window. The smell coming from inside caused her mouth to water and her stomach to growl. She leaned against the wall and she slowly eased over to peek inside the house.

It was small, only one room where everything was. It had a table near the door, a small bed for one right below the window where she was, and a kiln on the wall to her right. A chicken was being roasted over the flames, she stared at it longingly for few moments before looking around again. Whoever lived there wasn't inside, she looked over the wall she was leaning on to spot the little garden.

Savra frowned at the sight of the plants, holding no appeal to her and went back to the window. Having an internal argument with herself over what she should do, the smell finally tipping the scales of her decision, she leaned in the window to make sure she was safe.

Savra turned her head around to look back at her brother who was still on the horse hiding in the trees. He looked at her in confusion and then when he saw her place a foot on the window sill he shook his head frantically as he figured out her plan, she smiled at him and nodded before disappearing into the house.

Once inside, she looked around quickly, on the table was a large loaf of bread, a knife laying to its side, and a wedge of cheese. She looked around again, grabbing a knife, rushing over to the bed, and snatching the single pillow. She sliced one end open, filling the small room with the noise of fabric tearing, and jumped atop the bed on her knees, leaning her torso out of the window and shaking the pillow, causing a mess of feathers to fly everywhere. She glanced up at her brother who looked completely horrified, she grinned before disappearing back into the house.

She rushed over to the table and stuffed the bread and cheese into the pillowcase. Spotting a bowl of apples, she dumped it into the case as well. Hurrying over to the roasted chicken, she used her foot to kick it off the metal stake. It rolled to the edge of the kiln and she struggled to move it into the case, hissing when she burned her hands in the process. She fell to her knees to try and tie the pillowcase into a knot.

Just as she secured it, a click caught her attention and the sound a door opening filled her ears. She jumped up quickly, holding the pillow tightly in her hand. In the doorway stood a man whose face filled with alarm as his eyes froze on her.

"Um..." Savra spoke hesitantly as she started backing away towards the window.

"_Thief_," he whispered with wide eyes.

"Actually I–" she started, giving an apologetic smile as spun, jumping onto the bed, and hopping out of the window. She tripped over her feet in her attempt to scramble away and the pillowcase flew from her hands. The man shouted at her from the window, and Savra quickly snatched the bag of food and darted into the trees.

"Thief!" She heard him call out. "THIEF! THIEF! I'M BEING ROBBED! GUARDS! GUARDS!"

She sprinted, almost slamming into the horse when she glanced to see if anyone was following her.

"What the hell did you do!" her brother yelled as his eyes were pinned on the tree line in worry.

"Help me up, help me up!" Savra rushed out quickly, struggling to keep the antsy horse steady from the commotion. "We have to go, they're coming!" She suddenly grabbed his arm, forgetting about his injury, as she hauled herself up with the bag. He yelped in pain as she kicked her heels into the horse for a gallop.

"Stop thieves!" She heard men calling out.

"Look what you've done, you idiot!" Haydar shouted angrily as they raced through the trees.

Savra grinned widely as she held the bag of warm food against her. "You won't be calling me an idiot when your belly is full," she replied happily as the shouting got further away.

"You are insane, what happened to picking a few vegetables?" he snapped over his shoulder.

"My stomach decided it wanted chicken instead," she answered as she smiled, giving the bag another hug.

"I can't believe you," he growled as they rode deeper into the forest.

They kept at it for about an hour before Haydar decided to stop. She fussed when he refused to allow them to eat until they rested. He wanted to make sure they were as far away from the village as they could get. Finding an area to stop, Savra dismounted and helped her brother down, ignoring his attitude as she went over to a stone that was flat enough to place the food. She pulled out the now cooled chicken, the bread, and cheese, placing them on the pillowcase.

Haydar came over and she looked over to him with a smile. His eyes were glued to the food in front of them, she could see the hunger seeping. She ripped a piece of bread apart and handed it to him, tearing a slice of chicken off to go with it. He looked over to her and saw the stupid grin on her face, not being able to help the smile that rose on his.

"Still think I'm an idiot?" Savra asked as she pulled an apple out of the bag and walked over to give it to Baroshe.

"Yes," Haydar answered through a mouthful. "A stupid, _stupid_ idiot girl that I'm proud to call my sister."

She snickered as she sat and began to eat. "That was fun, we should do it again."

"No," Haydar said immediately. "Once was quite enough, we don't need to add thievery to our list of crimes."

Savra paused from taking a bite of food, frowning. "I have no list of crimes."

"Haydar glanced at her. "You just stole food."

"But, I mean, before that. I've yet to commit a crime."

"You've killed a guard."

Her eyes flashed in surprise, she hadn't thought about that these past couple of days. "But that was in defense!"

Haydar spoke through his food, "I know that, and you know that. But I wouldn't doubt that whomever sent them will twist it as a murder. We are fugitives as of now."

"But... that's..."

"Unfair, yes," he cut her off as he prepared more food for himself. "But the words of a fugitive over the word of a guard are nothing. That's why we must go to Masyaf, where we'll be safe."

She thought for a while, picking at her food before giving a reluctant nod, even though she was nowhere near happy with the situation.

"I guess... Well, I say just ride straight to Masyaf after this, no stopping, this food will only last us another day."

"I agree," he answered. "And Savra?"

"Yeah?" She looked up.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," he warned.

She grinned. "No promises."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hooray for thievery lol Anyways I hope you liked it, let me know if you did or didn't. Might be some mistakes but as usual I do try and proofread but some of the little bastages might have gone under the radar. XD Thanks for Reading!<strong>

_**Sombrette**_


	7. Yours To Command

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OCs.

**Author's Note:** **Wow thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and alerting and favoriting - Your reviews make me really happy XD **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter VII_**

**Yours To Command**

* * *

><p>The day was a relief towards the siblings as they traveled. After days filled with cloudy skies, pouring rains, and chilly nights, the sun had decided to make itself known. They rode, traveling along a small river. Still Haydar insisted that they stay off the main road, even though they were less than half a day's ride from the city of Masyaf. The traveling had been much more pleasant now that the siblings had some food in their stomachs and they weren't bickering as much from the lack of substance. Savra had even tried to get them to stop and make camp earlier, it was warm today and she just wanted to relax in the sun. Haydar readily declined her suggestions, the closer they got to Masyaf the more anxious he was to get there, but the <em>closer<em> they got to Masyaf the more nervous Savra became about it.

She truly didn't know what to expect. She secretly envied her brother, he was familiar with the place, he would be welcomed because he belonged there, it was like his second home. Savra, on the other hand, had no home now or second home, it would be unfamiliar to her and she didn't like unfamiliar. She was afraid of what was to become of her, how she would be treated and how she would react to the treatment.

In a sense she felt like a child whose parents had been slain, just completely lost, and unsure of how to cope and move on without the guidance of her father. Sure, she had her brother, but it wasn't the same. Though now seen as an adult, she didn't feel like one, she was childish at heart and she never really had to _'Grow up'_ until now. She was spoiled by her father, he took care of everything that needed to be done, while she just spent her days doing as she wished, which became somewhat of a routine, but that routine was shattered days ago and now she was lost.

* * *

><p>Birds chirped their happiness amongst the trees overhead as they rode. Throughout the day, Savra found her sight boring into her brother's back, her mind utterly bored as she pictured herself tossing him off the horse so she could ride alone. At first, she felt bad for thinking such things because of his injury, but after imagining up different scenarios that would be least detrimental towards his hurt arm, it became somewhat of a game. Even going as far as sharing some of the scenes with Haydar, asking if he preferred to be tossed in the river for as <em>'softer'<em> landing or would he like to take it like the man he was not and thrown to the hard ground. He gave her no answer.

They were now passing another village, one she noticed that had a large paddock holding at least five horses with coat colors of all sorts. She looked around from their position in the trees to spot any villagers, smiling when she saw none.

"Haydar look." She pointed to the paddock. His head turned, narrowing his eyes at the sight before facing forward again.

"Yes, Savra, those are what you call _horses_," he replied in a tone in which would be spoken to a child.

"I'm well aware of what they are, _fool_. Do you notice though that they are unattended?"

"Believe it or not, daft one, horses do not need human supervision at all hours of the day. I would think that obvious. Honestly, why are we even having this conversation?" he answered, if she could see his face she imagined he'd be rolling his eyes.

Savra fought the urge to test out one of her scenarios right then as she kept her voice level. "They are _unattended_, which means by the time the owner notices they are one short we will already be gone."

"What are you talking about?" his tone suspicious, and he twisted a little in his seat so he could glance at her.

"Yeah I'm the daft one," she snorted, really, her brother amazed her at times.

"You wish to steal a horse?" he tilted his head as his voice laced with shock.

"You catch on pretty fast, don't you?" she teased, her sights traveling back to the paddock, watching the horses graze. _The black one_, she thought to herself, she'd take the black one.

"You're an idiot if you think you're going to steal one."

She moved her gaze back to her brother. "But if we get another, we both can have our own mount and we'd be going a lot faster," Savra tried to persuade.

"Savra, you can't just steal someone's horse"

"Why not, they have five of them, what's one less?"

"It's probably a general paddock, keeping all the villagers' horses. So you are taking someone's livelihood most like," Haydar answered. "You're not taking one."

"I got the food without any problems, I can do this," she protested.

He scoffed. "Stealing a horse is _completely_ different than stealing a cooked chicken from a harmless man."

"The only _difference_ is now I have experience." She grinned a toothy grin.

"In being a thief?"

"Yes."

"You stole a chicken that was already dead from a man who could do nothing about it. Yes, I say that makes you the _ultimate_ thief," he replied sarcastically.

"Come on Haydar I'm tired of riding with you," Savra whined, she really was tired of not steering her own horse! And her brother took of more room than necessary. 'Because of his wound' he'd complain, he didn't want her bumping into his wound. She rolled her eyes. "I shall be the definition of stealth, no one will see me."

"No."

"But–"

"No."

"I'll be–"

"No."

"Plea–"

"No."

"Jerk," she grumbled. Haydar chuckled as they continued past the village.

* * *

><p>They rode in silence for a few passing hours before Haydar pulled them to a halt. Anxious to stretch her legs, Savra hopped off and made her way to the small river bank. She pulled off her boots and dunked her feet into the cool water, splashing them around softly. Haydar came and sat on the bank and began to un-wrap his bandages around his shoulder, moving to clean his wound.<p>

After some peaceful moments, Haydar spoke as he began putting the bandages back into place.

"Have a look up there." He pointed off in the distance. Savra stood, digging her toes into the wet gravel under the water and followed his gaze. At first, she thought he was pointing to a high mountain cliff, but as she focused her sight, she realized it was too structured to be a mountain or cliff, she could see it was a castle and she was not happy about it. "Do you see?" he asked.

"Yes," Savra replied quietly, looking away and moving to put on her boots.

"That's Masyaf," he said.

She rolled her eyes as she sighed. "I guessed it was."

He stood and made his way back to Baroshe. "Let us leave then, it is only about two hours away."

She stared at the river and cringed when she realized they were really that _close._ In two hours, they'd be in the assassin city and she had no clue what was going to become of it.

"Savra," Haydar called impatiently.

She turned to face him keeping her gaze down, dragging the tip of her boot in an arch in the dirt. "You know, Haydar, I've been thinking..."

"About?" he prodded warily.

"Well, maybe I have come up with a little plan that I think you should hear before we enter the city," she continued.

"And this plan would consist of?" Haydar asked skeptically.

"Well, since you said that they are probably unaware of either of us being alive. So, they wouldn't be _too_ suspicious if only you showed up and not I." She looked up hesitantly, his eyes narrowed at her and she gave him an encouraging smile.

"So, I am to go into the city, and when Al Mualim asks of the state of my sister I am to say you are–"

"Dead," she cut him off.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Where do you plan on being if you are not to be in the city then?" he questioned, she thought she could hear a hint of amusement in his voice but she chose ignore it and continue.

"Well, I could be in the forest, you could go to the city get me supplies and bring them to me every now and then, but I could live off of the land until we know what we are going to do."

He watched her for a while, and when he saw that she was completely serious, he threw his head back and laughed fully. She glared at him, offended.

"I don't see how this is funny," Savra muttered.

Haydar grinned when he stopped laughing. "Such a childish plan, is that why you've been so quiet this whole time? You have been _scheming_ of a way to escape the dangers of Masyaf?" he teased.

"I hate you," she grumbled under her breath.

He chuckled as he brought the horse closer so she could mount. "No you don't. Fear not, Savra, nothing bad is going to happen there, you'll fit in soon enough." She thought she heard him mutter _'I hope'_ to himself. "Forget your silly plan, It wouldn't work anyways as I am not about to lie to Al Mualim, he'd see through it."

"I really don't want to go." Savra whined as she looked back at the castle, she _really_ didn't want to. "What's so hard to believe? Just tell him I was slain and burned being the weak girl that I was and all, I hadn't stood a chance. I'd believe that."

He smiled down at her. "Of course you would, you are the one coming up with it." He sighed, holding his hand out for her. "Let us leave now, get this plan out of your mind and stop worrying."

She reluctantly took his hand and mounted. "If something happens to me that I do not like, I shall make you regret your very being," she warned darkly.

"I don't doubt that you will," he answered. She just knew he was smiling in front of her.

* * *

><p>On they traveled, sticking to the river that apparently ran right next to the city. The closer they got the more visible the castle became, she found herself keeping her gaze everywhere but the structure that seemed to loom over the surrounding lands. It did not look welcoming at all, or at least that is what she told herself. Haydar had tried to converse with her while they rode but her patience was thin from the anxiety that was running through her, she mostly ended up snapping at his stupid comments. <em>Unfamiliar <em>she kept reminding herself when she would sneak a glance at the castle.

When Haydar moved them onto the road she asked why, he answered that it was safe now. For the first time in days she saw people walking along the roads, going about their business, merchant wagons and travelers were among them. She didn't feel right, she was getting used to just the two of them in the quiet forest, now these people invaded her peace. They were unfazed, as if not a care in the world, it bothered her mind, she had just come from a horrific incident and yet here it was like it never occurred. Really, there was no _reason_ for the people here to care or even know about it, but she secretly wished the rest of the world were in pain just as she. She didn't like seeing them happy, she wanted them sad like her.

Pretty soon they started to descend a small hill, at the bottom she saw gates to the entrance to the city. She clenched her teeth as she tried to calm her nerves, closer they got. Haydar moved the horse into a trot, she could feel his impatience radiate off of him. She wanted to punch his spine right then and there but she resisted, balling her hands into fists and chewing on her lip. They stopped just before the gates in an area to the right that _'held'_ the horses. Haydar motioned for Savra to get off so then he could himself, but she just stared at the gates. A man was walking toward them and she had no intention of moving.

"Savra, get off," Haydar spoke impatiently.

"No," she answered stubbornly, keeping her gaze on the man.

"Stop acting–"

"Haydar, is that you?" the man cut him off. Haydar looked down to him. "Ah, it is you, boy. It is good to see you alive! We thought you gone since there was no trace or word that you survived."

"I would have sent word if I could, Halim, certain circumstances prevented it," Haydar answered.

"Yes, there have been many scouts on the roads searching for a young man and woman from what the men have gathered." Halim then looked at Savra."I see you both have survived, so this is your sister?"

"Yes, this is Savra."

Halim smiled warmly. "Yes, the name I remember, the troublemaker Nasir would speak so fondly of."

Savra flinched at the mention of her father's name and struggled to keep her throat from seizing. The man held up his hand to her. "Allow me to help you down, my dear," he offered. Savra looked at his hand and then to his face, making no move to take his help.

His expression became confused as he looked over to Haydar. "Is she mute?" he asked.

Haydar scoffed. "If the fates would only be so kind." He turned his head over his shoulder as best he could. "Savra, get down _now_!" he hissed quietly. She glared at her brother, moving to dismount, but not before using his shoulder to balance herself, making sure to grip _extra_ tight in case she should fall.

Haydar squeaked girlishly in pain as she pressed her thumb into his injury before she hopped off, he whispered curses to her but she ignored him as she moved to pet Baroshe's muzzle. Haydar struggled to dismount, eventually falling on his rear. Halim hurried to help him up, unintentionally grabbing Hadar's over abused shoulder, causing him to wail his pain.

"Are you hurt, boy?" Halim asked worriedly, looking over Haydar. Savra tried to keep herself from smiling _'Poor Haydar'_ she thought, then revised her thoughts to _'Payback, Haydar'_ when she remembered she was mad at him.

"I took an arrow to the shoulder as we fled, the wound is infected," he hissed, pained.

"Hmm, you best have Zahid look at it before it's too late. Wouldn't want you to end up like Malik now," Halim replied."And you, girl, are you injured?"

She only spared him a side glance before answering quietly, "No." Pressing her forehead onto Baroshe's, causing him to nicker deeply as he pressed back.

"Doesn't talk much, hmm?" Halim asked Haydar softly, she could see Haydar studying her out of the corner of her eye.

"She's just overwhelmed with everything," he responded just as quiet.

"Ah, understandable, I am truly sorry about your father. A great life wasted that is." Halim shook his head sadly. "But you should go up to the castle and speak to Al Mualim, I'm sure you have much to discuss." He walked over to where Savra was, grabbing the reins to the horse and began to pull. Savra straighten as her eyes went wide.

"What are you doing?" she asked, surprised, as she moved to retake the reins from him. He looked over her in confusion.

"I am taking the horse to be unsaddled," he answered.

"Savra, it's okay," Haydar spoke as he came up next to her, gripping her elbow and giving it a squeeze.

"Why can't he come with us?" she asked him.

"The horses stay out here, there is no place for him up there, child," Halim replied calmly.

She looked over Baroshe. "All the way out _here_?" she mumbled sadly.

"I assure you he will be well taken care for," Halim answered her gently.

She placed her hand flat between Baroshe's eyes, running it over his muzzle. This day just kept getting worse. She looked over to Halim. "_No one_ is to ride him other than me, understand?"

Halim eyes widened and looked over towards Haydar who only sighed as he shook his head. "I shall tell everyone he is off limits then," Halim answered slowly, clearly confused.

"You best, because if I find ou—"

"Okay, Savra, we better get to the castle," Haydar cut her off quickly, grabbing her arm and tugging her towards the entrance to the city. "I will see you later, Halim," he called over his shoulder and looking over to his sister. "What did I tell you about your tongue?" he hissed in annoyance.

She yanked her arm from him. "You said watch it around your Al Mualim, if I recall he is _Halim_ not Al Mualim, though I can see how you can get the names confused as they are quite similar," Savra answered calmly.

He sighed tiredly. "Strike me down now," Haydar mumbled towards the sky.

* * *

><p>They walked through the streets, the city was small, more like a village in Savra's opinion if you ignored the castle at the top, which you couldn't really. She stuck close to her brother as the people passed, most not paying any attention to them. Cliffs were what made up the city, the houses lined along them, with the streets cutting through them. Not as decorated as Jerusalem, the streets were not paved and there were no fancy buildings aside from the castle. It was built into the landscape, becoming a part of it. Savra admired it, stopping when she saw the drop far below them, realizing just how high up they were. She moved toward the edge where she could see the sheer drop that led down to the river below. Haydar waited, allowing her to gaze. She could hear whispers of the people near by.<p>

'_What is she staring at?'_ and _' Is she crazy she could fall!'_

She glared at them as she went to her brother to continue to the castle.

"Are they all assassins?" Savra asked as she watched the people go about their business.

"Who?"

"Them, the villagers." She gestured around to the people.

"No, most don't even know about the brotherhood," Haydar answered.

"How could they not? They live right here."

"Well, we don't go off announcing it, most of our work is outside of the city anyway, they have no reason to know." He looked down to her. "You lived under the roof of two and yet still you were unaware."

"True," she replied quietly as they made their way to the castle.

They passed through a street with raised ground on both sides, once they reached the end, she could see the fortress walls, a large gate was at the end of the path, a few men stood outside it wearing white colored robed clothing. Haydar approached them, each looking relieved when they saw him, clasping forearms and patting him on the back with smiles.

Savra stood back, her anxiety resurfacing, she swallowed as she watched them interact. Haydar looked over to her, mumbling something to the men, then tilting his head for her to follow. She walked over to him slowly, ignoring the curious gazes of the men. As they passed through the gates, she paused as she looked up, taking in the sight. The castle was huge, the walls were high up, enclosing them in. Men wearing similar robes as the ones at the gate were all over, some in groups, some sitting off to the side alone, others appeared to be at a post acting as a guard, but most she saw were standing around a circular fenced area where she could see two of them sparring.

"Haydar!" a voice called out, soon all the men in the sparring area turned to look at them.

"He lives!" another shouted, causing a few to rush over to them.

"Haydar..." Savra spoke nervously as she moved behind him, wringing her hands in front of her anxiously.

"It's alright," he replied softly as he watched the men come over.

"We heard about Nasir, Haydar. We thought you dead!" a young novice exclaimed as he stood before them. "What happened?"

"They say the whole farm went to flames, not a soul left alive," another chimed in. "Is that true?"

"There are scouts all over the roads from here to Jerusalem, stopping everyone in search for you and... and... say, who's is this?" the novice stepped forward, looking around Haydar to peer at Savra curiously.

Haydar grabbed her wrist to pull her next to him, with great effort too, as she made her feet purposely drag and her whole body stiff. "This is my little sister, Savra. What you heard is true and we are the only ones who made it out alive... aside from the one who was the betrayer."

"Malik sent a message that says he heard word that it was your mother, boy, though he is not certain," a deeper voice came from the small crowd, Savra saw an older man come forward, sheathing a sword he was holding.

"He would be correct, Rauf,"Haydar replied lowly.

Rauf nodded tightly. "I am sorry, we lost a great friend because of it." He moved his attention over to Savra then, tilting his head slightly and giving a small smile. "I haven't seen you since you were a child, girl. I say you've grown to look quite like your mother."

She stared at him, having no recollection of ever meeting him, but anger flared at his statement. "I'll take that as an insult," Savra ground out. Haydar squeezed her wrist warningly.

Rauf lifted a brow. "It was not meant as one, your mother was a beautiful woman, regardless of what she's done. Though, it is nice to see that you have your father's eyes, I'd recognize those anywhere."

Savra remained silent as she fidgeted with her wrung hands before speaking quietly, "Her beauty went only as far as the surface, no further than that, I _assure_ you."

He nodded. "She will pay for what she's done in some form or another."

Another man pushed through, looking at Savra and Haydar. "Al Mualim is aware that you have arrived and said to eat and rest for a few hours before he sends to speak with you. Your sister is to stay in Nasir's... old room for the time being."

Haydar nodded to the men and led Savra towards the door. They walked through the castle, and she took in the stone walls and many sconces with candles lighting the way along with the windows. She eyed them while they made their way through the halls, she could see jagged cliffs outside, and she imagined they held quite the view. Finally they passed through a hallway lined with doors. A door near the end of the hallway they were currently in seemed to be Haydar's destination. The man who spoke earlier was already waiting there.

"I have had the maids bring some clothes for her." He handed Savra what looked like a dull, faded brown shift. She took it slowly and eyed it in dismay."There is a bucket of warm water in there already and some clothes so you can wash, there is also a bowl of soup and some bread waiting there as well." He left after that, waiting for no response.

Haydar opened the door and walked in, pausing as he looked around, she followed him in hesitantly and noticed the slight frown on his face, which disappeared when he looked over to her. "So this is... Papa's old room and where you'll be staying..." She didn't answer as she took in the room, walking around a bit as she tapped her fingers against her thighs distractedly. "I'm a couple rooms down in the hallway, so I'm not far, okay?" Haydar said as he watched her silently.

"Okay," Savra responded quietly, he took the dress out of her hands, holding it up. It looked uglier unfolded, and when he saw the look on her face and smirked.

"I'll go see if I can find some of my old clothes for you, though they still might be a little big," he spoke, she nodded her answer. "I'll be right back then."

Savra stared at the opened doorway before turning to face the room again, tentatively making her way around it. It had a decent sized four post bed in the middle, the far wall held a dark brown, almost black dresser and against the other, the one with the door was a small fireplace with a large blue rug in front of it, adorned with large, mismatched lounging pillows.

Her silver, mellow eyes drifted along the walls, freezing when she noticed what was decorating them.

It was her paintings. Her brows furrowed as she walked up to the wall she was facing, the one with the dresser, her fingers trailed up to the frame of the painting, feeling her eyes water when she realized just what paintings they were. Ones she never expected to see again.

There were times before when she would paint something, and her father would offer to take them with him when he would go on his _'travels'_ claiming he was going to sell them for her. Each time he would return without the paintings and a pouch full of coin for her. Instead, here they were aligning his walls. "_He kept them_" she whispered as she felt her chin begin to quiver. She moved to look at the rest, her eyes dragging from one to the next, her heart tightening the more and more she saw.

Some of her favorite pieces were here, scenes of the vineyard with the workers who were now slain among them. She hardly ever painted portraits of people, she preferred landscapes and her biggest muse was always the vineyard. She found one that held both her father and brother amongst the vines, laughing as they worked. She painted that one the previous year. Savra ran her fingers over the scene, silent tears trickling down her cheeks.

The painting next to it caused her jaw to clench immediately and her tears to stop as soon as she saw it. It was not one she had painted, it was a self-portrait, painted by her mother. She looked young, probably when Savra and Haydar were still very little. She pulled it off the wall and noticed on the back it was signed.

_To my beloved Nasir,_

_So I am with you even when you are away._

_Your love,_

_Sasha_

Anger flared immediately through her body, she tore the painting from the frame and began to rip it into shreds to the point where it was nothing but pieces of canvas. One of the pieces held only an eye, which looked back at her. She tossed it into the fireplace so it would burn when it was lit. When she turned away, she saw for a split second the same eyes looking back at her, but realizing it was only her brother. He saw the tear tracks on her cheeks and looked at her solemnly. He handed her some clothes and walked back to the door, lingering by the frame.

"You should rest, I need to see the healer. I'll come get you when we have to speak to him," he told her before shutting the door with a click and leaving.

She huffed as she set to cleanse herself, moving to the small stool and disrobing, bringing the soaked cloth that sat in the bucket of heated water to her skin. She shivered, enjoying the warmth of the water and the feeling of being clean for the first time in days.

When she finished, she dressed, a tunic which she had to tie to make it fit and loose grey, worn trousers. She ate the food and flopped onto the bed, not bothering to get under the covers as she sunk her head into the pillows. Her muscles ached and her eyes grew heavy from the traveling. She allowed herself to drift to sleep, though still uncomfortable about being in this castle and around these men, in this room she felt strangely secure, it carried a lot of sadness in it, but it also carried a piece of her home from before.

* * *

><p>Savra was startled awake by a light shove to the shoulder, turning to glare at the offender, which of course was her brother. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to continue sleeping to make up for lost time.<p>

"Savra, we must speak to Al Mualim," Haydar spoke as he shoved her shoulder again. She grumbled as she got up, rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn. She noticed Haydar's arm was now wrapped and in a sling.

"So you get to keep it then?" she asked as she followed him out.

"Yes, the healer says I got lucky," he responded as he led her through the hallways, which were now much darker than before.

They came to a large room filled with books, the ceiling was high and stairs sat on both sides. Men stood by columns while others dressed differently were immersed in the books. Haydar ascended the stairs and Savra followed. At the top were more bookshelves, a large window serving as the far wall, a desk in the middle, and an old man in dark robes behind it. He looked up when the siblings approached, Savra slightly trailing behind Haydar.

"Master," Haydar bowed his head, Savra made no move to copy, but kept her eyes down.

"Haydar," the man acknowledged, he looked to Savra. "And you must be Nasir's daughter."

She nodded.

"I have heard much about you over the years, you have caused him a lot of problems from what I gather."

She flinched at the statement and narrowed her eyes, she made to retort but paused, out of reflex. She could practically _feel_ her brother screaming at her to _'watch her tongue'_ so instead she remained silent, which was a struggle in itself.

"However, I know you were very close, so for that I am sorry. He was a good man, and friend, it is a tragic loss." Al Mualim sighed as he shook his head. "I can see the exhaustion in both of you, my men have complained about the amount of scouts they've been seeing on the roads since the incident. I know your trip here was a rough one. We will not discuss what occurred at your home today, we will save it for when you are capable of staying awake, hmm? For now I sugg–"

"Master, I have returned," a voiced called from behind them, Savra made to turn and see who it was but stopped when Al Mualim held up his hand, silencing the new voice.

"As I was saying, I suggest you rest and rebuild your energy, we will speak of this another time."

"Yes, Master," Haydar answered, Al Mualim nodded and Haydar took that as a cue to leave, Savra followed immediately, keeping close to him.

They made their way to the stairs, the owner of the voice stood there, which was a figure in white robes, different from the ones she had been seeing throughout the castle.

As Haydar passed, the hooded male placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping her brother for a second. He seemed to hesitate, the spoke quietly, "I'm sorry, Haydar... I... he will be missed."

Haydar nodded slowly. "He will."

The hooded man gave Haydar's shoulder a squeeze before walking passed them, pausing and glancing slightly in Savra's direction as if just noticing she was there, though she couldn't see anything under his hood. When she saw Haydar moving down the stairs she tore her gaze from the hooded male and quickly followed her brother.

"Altair, you have done well. Three of the nine lay dead, and for this you have my thanks. But do not think to rest upon your laurels. Your work has just begun," Al Mualim's voice traveled down the stairs.

"Altair?" Savra whispered as the name struck her memory, she glanced behind her only seeing the top of his hood from her lowered position on the stairs.

"Savra, come on," Haydar called. She turned and descended the stairs to follow him again, glancing back once more before exiting the library.

"I am yours to command, Master," was the last thing she heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>**I do hope you liked this chapter, I liked writing it so I suppose that's good lol Let me know what ya thought.**** Thanks for Reading!**

_**Sombrette**_


	8. How Dare He

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OCs.

**Author's Note: Total writer's block this chapter,But thank you for the reviews and everything else you know what it is and who you are ;p. Someone asked where Malik was and the answer to that is he's totally at the bureau XD ANYWAYS here's the new chapter I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter VIII_**

**_How Dare He_**

* * *

><p>She jerked up, heavily breathing, her wild eyes glanced around and saw that she was in a room. She started to panic at the unfamiliar surroundings and it took her a minute to realize she was in the castle. She panted, running her fingers through her tangled hair from her forehead to the base of her neck. She jolted when there was a bang at the door.<p>

"Savra, open this now!" her brother's voice came from the other side, she rubbed her eyes and stared at the door. Haydar was pounding on it so hard she could see it shift slightly on the door frame. Flopping back down onto the bed, she gazed at the ceiling.

"Open this door!" a new voice yelled. _'Haydar is such an ass,'_ she thought as she sat up and scooted herself back against the headboard, keeping her eyes on the door. A lot more pounding continued and muffled talking came from the other side, she thought she heard something about a lost key. "Girl, I'm warning you!"

A tired smile tugged on her lips as she fully intending to drag this out. She played with the fabric of the blankets in her lap as the door started taking more abuse. She assumed they'd been knocking for some time, but lately she'd been sleeping heavily, dead to the world as her body tried to recuperate from the journey. It had been a couple of days since they had arrived, Savra had mostly kept to the room she was in, occasionally following Haydar around the castle as he showed her around. Al Mualim still had not called for her specifically to speak with him and that was just fine by her. The castle was quite large, she'd never been in a building as big before.

Big as it was, she still felt more comfortable in 'her' room. After they had arrived and spoken to Al Mualim, she rested the time away. Her body had never been as sore and tired as it had been then, and the warm food and drinks she consumed as a starving person would kept her lethargic for a while. There wasn't much for her to do in the room, aside from lounge about and think, which was what she did. Every night she'd dream of something to do with her mother or father, sometimes she'd dream of the fire, waking up in sweats and pants.

She tried to push it from her mind. Other times she'd find herself wandering around the room, opening drawers and cabinets, finding items from her father in every new crevice she'd search. There were chests as well, containing pouches and pouches of coin. Her brother informed her one of the days he was with her that the coins were theirs now. Another chest held small weapons, and a curved dagger had immediately caught her attention. It was the length of her forearm, just as her old one had been. She took it as her own, keeping it on the bedside table.

When pounding ceased, she glanced up towards the door and listened, all was quiet. She was about to get up and walk over so she could listen better, when a gigantic _boom_ exploded in the room.

She screamed, the door had flown off of the frame and was now on the floor of her room, a man who had stumbled in, tried to keep his balance as he looked over to her, while Haydar and another stood at the frame. She screamed again pulling the blankets up to her chin.

"I'm not decent!" Savra squealed, the men hesitated. "Get-out!"

The one in her room looked over to Haydar unsurely. "I–"

"Now!" she added, her eyes wide with shock.

Haydar began in an attempt to reprimand. "Savra, if you'd had just opened the doo–"

"Get out of my room!" she shouted as she tugged the blanket even higher. "I said I wasn't decent, you perverted bastards!"

The one in the room started backing out, looking apologetic, once he got near Haydar she thought she saw him break into a sprint, out of sight. The other with Haydar apologized and they had started to leave, but she called to them exasperatedly.

"Hello! Fix-The-Door!"

Haydar grimaced and they moved picking up the fallen door and placing it back on its hinges, moving to leave it open.

"Close it!" She shrieked, Haydar appeared again and started closing the door. He glanced at her and she glared daggers at him, he grimaced again before disappearing behind the now closed door.

Once it was closed she smiled to herself and threw the blankets aside, hopping off the bed to lock the door.

"Idiots," she snickered.

She was in fact _very_ decent, having fallen asleep with the loose tunic and trousers she had put on from after bathing the night before, but they didn't need to know that.

She walked over to the heavy curtains covering a large window and pulled them back. Light immediately poured into the room and she frowned at the intrusion, blinking a few times. She noticed it wasn't morning but more midday, she clearly slept in. She was brought back from her musing by a light rapping on the door.

"Savra?" Haydar's muffled voice came from it hesitantly.

Savra took a few steps toward the door, looking at is as if it were her brother himself. "What?" she called back, she wasn't mad, but again, he didn't need to know that.

"I brought you some clean water to bathe and some more of my clothes, I'll leave them out here by the door," he answered and took a moment before he continued, "I'm sorry about barging in, it's just you weren't answering. I thought you had snuck out or something like that."

Savra tilted her head, taking a few more steps to the door. "Why would you think that I had snuck out?"

She waited when only silence greeted her, but Haydar spoke again quieter than before, "Because I know you're not happy, and I know how you feel about being inside all the time. You've been too quiet lately, Savra. I get the feeling that you've been scheming."

Savra's features were of bewilderment, and her head tilted further in confusion.

"I'm not scheming, what is there to scheme, Haydar? You're here, and they already know I'm alive, no thanks to you and your lack of lying abilities,"she emphasized with a light voice and smile before continued soberly_, "_Where else would I go?"

She heard him chuckle deeply before he replied, "You can't blame me for worrying, you are too unpredictable for my likings. Who knows what goes on in that mind of yours,"

Savra grinned at the door. "I do."

"Precisely," he answered immediately. She could hear the mirth in his voice. "The bucket is here, Savra. I'll leave you to it."

She crossed her arms as she looked at the door that was still closed. "Oh and Haydar, I've not forgotten and don't plan to anytime soon, the incident that had just occurred."

He didn't answer right away. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, just as you embarrassed me unexpectedly, I'm going to do the same to you. Only it's going to be worse and I'm not going to give you any indication as to when it will happen, could be tonight, tomorrow, the next day after that and so on." She tried to keep her voice level and hide the smile in it. "Sleep with one eye open, Haydar, or better yet, don't sleep at all. I might just use it to my advantage."

He was quiet and moments passed before she heard a door slam down the hall, she snickered her happiness as she went to open the door.

She looked down and saw the bucket of water and clothes, as she moved to pick them up, another door down the hall to her right opened and closed. She turned to see the white-robed person from when they first arrived walking up the hallway.

Savra didn't even realize she was staring until he passed, glancing at her much like he did the first day she'd seen him in the library and continue towards the archway that led to the rest of the castle. She watched his retreated back, gnawing at her lip before looking down at the items in her hand, turning back into her room and waddling with the pail of water toward the center of her rug.

"So, you're the one making all the noise then," a voice came from behind suddenly, starling her so that she dropped the pail on her toe and it spilled its contents all over the rug and pillows. Since her lip had been already between her teeth, she had bit down on it hard enough that she drew blood as she let out a pained whimper from the back of her throat.

"Ow, not good," Savra breathed out as she curled her toes of her throbbing foot, licking her lip of the metallic taste before glancing over her shoulder to see the white-robed man standing a few feet from her. He had made no move from the doorway, instead, he stood, watching, hooded, and motionless.

_How unnerving, _she thought to herself.

His hood was still up, preventing her from getting a view of who he was. But she knew who he was, he was Altair. The one from Jerusalem, the one from the alley, the one who killed Talal.

When she only looked at him, making no attempt to speak, he turned from the doorway, moving back into the hallway, and on his way to leave.

Savra glanced at the spilled water soaking the rug then to his retreating back, hurriedly thinking of something to say. "You try having your door thrown off the hinges with men barging in as a wake up hello and remain silent," Savra called after him. He halted his step and turned to face her.

He stepped back into the doorway slowly, watching as she picked up the pail and moved it away from her.

"It's been done before. If I recall each time correctly, I had kept my 'screaming' to a minimum," he replied, she could detect a hint of amusement under his voice. She glanced at him, slightly offended. Oh yes, he was the one from the alley, she remembered his voice well.

"Shouldn't you be in the library kissing your master's shoes?" she mumbled as she turned to start the fire so the rug could dry. It was actually something she'd heard some of the men say about him when she would follow Haydar around. She found that they tended to gossip like women about the goings on in the castle, mostly about other brotherhood members. And Altair seemed to be the base of much of their gossip, he didn't seem to be well liked by many. A man called Abbas was the one who spoke down on Altair the most. And he had said something along the lines as Altair kissing Al Mualim's shoes. So it just slipped from her mouth.

"What?" he growled from the door, she saw him take a step in her room out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" Savra echoed innocently as she turned again to face him.

"What was it that you had just said?"

"I... said I was missing my uh... my faster... um shoes," she stumbled, grinning uneasily at her lame words.

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame. "That's not what you said."

"It actually is, because the shoes I have now are dreadfully slow and... and... I m-miss my faster ones?" She smiled, wringing her hands before her nervously.

"Your voice is familiar," Altair spoke, ignoring her statement, and her smiled dropped instantly. "But we haven't met before."

She shifted on her feet and rubbed her arm, she was waiting to hear him say '_you're the girl from the alley that I saved'_ but it never came.

"You might be confusing it with someone else's," Savra offered.

"Perhaps," he replied suspiciously, staying silent for a moment then continued, "You are Nasir's daughter." It wasn't a question.

She frowned slightly. "Yeah... um, Savra."

"I know. I've heard about you enough," Altair, stated. Savra's frown deepened and she shifted again. Altair continued to watch her, taking in her discomfort, and then added, "You have his eyes. It is strange seeing the same on a woman."

She glanced over at him, feeling his gaze on her but not _seeing_ his gaze due to his hood. She let out a huff. "So I'm told."

Silence filled the air between them. Savra faught the urge to fidget as he stared at her without speaking.

"I saw the smoke from within the city, by the time I got towards a position to view it, everyone had already left. The rain had put out the fire not long after," he broke the silence finally. Her eyes widened at his words, but he continued, more slowly this time, more solemn, "I've known him most my life, I don't think there is an assassin more honorable than he."

"Man," Savra said, and repeated more firmly, "There's not a man more honorable than my father."

Savra saw the shadowed lips of the assassin tug into something of a small side smile and he dipped his head just a bit. "I don't doubt it."

She thought over to herself, biting her lip again before steeling herself and taking a step towards him, her hand outstretched. "Savra," she spoke, when he remained silent, and she took it as confusion she added with a wry smile, "My name is Savra. You've not given me yours." She knew very well what his name was, but he didn't know that she knew.

She saw a glint under the darkness of his hood, his eyes, as they flicked down to her presented hand. It was a very masculine gesture, but it was what she knew. She bit harder on her lip impatiently, keeping herself from shouting, 'Take it and shake it goon!'

Altair uncrossed his arms, grasping her hand slowly, he took a step closer and raised her hand with his thumb brushing lightly against the back of it. She kept her eyes locked on their clasping limbs, and she was certain he was about to kiss it in one of those gentlemanly fashions, but instead, he merely bent over it in a bow, tilting his head up at her and saying lowly.

"Altair."

She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or not that he'd not kissed her hand, and surely her bewilderment must have been fixed on her features as he gave a quiet, low, chuckle as he released her hand, allowing it to drop back to her side, and he took a step back.

Savra mentally scolded herself for allowing her emotions to show so, and wrung her hand with her other, clearing her throat and tilting her chin up to preserve whatever dignity she had left. "Hmm, right... um... right. Good name. An eagle, very birdlike... you know, if you and Haydar became close, your names combined would be a lion and eagle, which, creates a griffin, so... if you were to have children together... which isn't possible... but you know... an um... interesting idea, huh?"

'Great job, Savra,' she thought with a mental roll of her eyes and she just _knew_ she was blushing at the turn of her nervous ramblings.

She saw a smirk pull at his lips. "Indeed," Altair rumbled deeply with a hint of amusement before glancing over at her again and backing for the doorway. "Well, I have things to attend to." He straightened from the frame.

"Oh... um, alright then... bye" Savra replied, he gave a nod and left.

She watched him retreat, peeking out of her doorway to see him pass through the archway and disappear. She slammed her door shut then and banged her forehead against it.

"Way to go! If you and Haydar were to have children? What a mental image that is." She shook her head and groaned toward the ceiling. She walked over to the pail, examining the little water that was left, and huffed as she sat on the stool, disrobing and setting to bathe, thinking for a moment as she ran the cloth down her arm and snickering.

"Griffin... and Haydar would be the butt end of that joke, literally."

* * *

><p>Once bathed and clothed, she left the room and traveled down the hall towards another large room where she recalled people sitting at tables and eating. When she entered, there were about ten men scattered amongst the tables eating some meats with flat bread, Haydar being one of them. She walked over towards his table and sat down across from him where he was with three other novices.<p>

"Hi, Haydar." She smiled slyly, he looked up from his food and eyed her warily. "Oh, don't worry I'm still planning, so your safe... for now," she added with a wink.

He grumbled something and the men snickered at the table.

One that was sitting to his right cleared his throat. "Sorry for... you know the door. Haydar made us."

"Do it again and you'll be experiencing a decent amount of pain... you know, down there," she responded evenly. His eyes widened.

"Don't listen to her, she's full of empty threats," Haydar said through a mouthful, Savra reached over and grabbed a piece of his bread earning her a glare.

"If that was true you wouldn't be on the verge of soiling yourself every time you see me, brother." The others laughed.

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not."

She took a bite of the bread. "Not yet, but remember what I said." She stood and made her way around the table. "It's _going_ to happen, and it's _going_ to be good." Once she was passing him she slapped the back of his shoulder and he wailed in pain. "I'm going to see how Baroshe is doing," Savra called over her shoulder as she was leaving the room.

"Wait," he called after her, she turned to see him walking towards her with a glare. "Take this, and buy yourself some clothes and boots from the shops down there. I'm running out of things to let you wear."

She took the pouch. "How kind of you, Haydar, it doesn't change anything though," she stuck her tongue out as she left, snickering.

* * *

><p>She walked through the streets, looking for a tailor who sold something she'd even consider wearing. Once she found one, the only thing she had that Savra didn't find revolting were a few tunics and belts. She bought fabric from the woman and needles and thread so she could just alter and make her own. As she walked further down the street toward the city entrance, a shop keeper called out to the people passing by, advertising his wares, which when she saw, were weapons. She walked up to the shop and looked around. The shop keeper eyed her in distaste.<p>

"Young lady, you can find cooking ware if you take that street towards the one just below here." He spoke to her.

She shot a look towards him. "Did I say I was looking to cook?"

"Well, no," he responded. "But, I don't thi–"

"I don't see any bows here... do you not sell them?" Savra cut him off as her eyes traveled towards the weapons hanging on the wall behind him.

"Bows?" His brows rose curiously, she nodded. "I sold my last one a week ago I believe, I don't get many who request bows so I usually have only one or two in stock."

"Do you think it possible to craft one for me?" she asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I would be able to do that," he responded tightly, still eying her in dismay.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched him. "Then I cannot get my brother what he wishes..." Savra spoke sadly as her voice trailed off.

"Brother?" the shop keeper asked, surprised.

"Yes, my brother is injured and I wanted to get him a new bow as a surprise, so when he is healed he can go out and hunt, he's a brilliant archer." She smiled. The shop keeper seemed to consider what she said.

"You should have said that it was for your brother in the first place, young lady. Yes, I can have one made for him within the week, come see me in a few days about it," he answered as he nodded.

"Oh, thank you my brother will be so happy!" She grinned, he smiled at her and shooed her off .

She turned and walked away "Ass," she muttered under her breathe, _'Oh I'm not sure I'm able to do that.'_ she mocked as she made her way to the gates. People who passed her gave her looks as she spoke to herself. She rolled her eyes as she shifted the fabrics and clothes draped over her arm.

She continued down the dusty street and had bought herself a new pair of boots since her old ones were now tattered and were developing holes in the soles. Once she had everything she felt she needed for the time being, she walked further down the dirt street, she paused at a small stall near the gates which was selling canvas and paints. She eyed the art supplies and the vendor greeted her.

"See anything you'd like?" the woman asked.

"Yes, everything," Savra responded as her eyes took in the materials.

The woman chuckled and started showing Savra her different items, Savra wouldn't be able to carry everything back so she told the woman she'd be back in a few days and more than willing to drop a decent amount of coin.

She finally reached the gates and passed through them, turning to her left towards the makeshift stables, only to freeze at the sight.

Baroshe was trotting around in a tight circle, trying to avoid being mounted by a man in white robes. Halim was there trying to hold the horse steady for him. Savra dropped everything she was holding with a thump, a cloud of dirt puffing up around her.

"What-are-you-doing?!" Savra gasped. Both men turned around towards the voice, Halim's eyes grew wide.

"Halim, hold him still," Altair order as he ignored her.

"Altair, I... m-maybe you should pick a different horse," Halim stuttered as he looked at Savra's fuming form.

Altair looked over to him while trying to get a foot in the stirrup. "I already have him saddled, I don't need a different horse."

Savra walked over, her anger bubbling up more and more. He dared take _her_ horse, with her standing right there! He was stealing her horse right in front of her face!

"But it's her horse," Halim replied quickly. "She doesn't want anyone riding him."

"Too bad," Altair replied as he finally hopped onto Baroshe who then threw his head around as he fought with the reins, his hooves stomping the ground and turning around restlessly.

"Too bad my ass," Savra snapped. "Get off of my horse!"

"These horses are for the assassins' use," Altair replied haughtily as he tried to steady Baroshe's fretting movements, the horse seemed not to want the assassin riding him anymore than Savra did.

"Yeah, _these_ horses." She gestured towards the others near the wall. "Not him, he is _my_ horse and I said no one is to ride him, didn't I Halim?" She looked over towards the horse keeper pointedly.

"She did say that, Altair..." he responded uncertainly.

"He is here, therefore he is up for use," Altair answered unfazed, gripping the reins in one gloved hand and giving it a jerk, causing Baroshe to snort angrily, fueling Savra's already high ire.

"Get off of my horse!" Savra exploded, trying to grab the reins.

He yanked the horse around and looked down at her. "No." He smirked and kicked Baroshe, the horse snorted again, twisting his head in the air and clopped into a fast gallop up the hill, dust kicking up behind him.

Savra was shaking, her fists so tight her nails dug painfully into her palms. She gave a frustrated roar when he left out of sight, turning slowly to look at the horse handler, his eyes widened as he took a few steps back.

"Halim..." Savra growled darkly, issuing a spark of fear in the horse handler. "He took my horse."

"I know..." He grimaced.

"What did I say about my horse?"

"Savra, you must understand, I tried..."

"No, you didn't," she cut him off as she stomped over to where she dropped her purchases, picking them up angrily.

"I'm sure he'll return your horse with no harm, Altair didn't say he was going on an assignment," Halim tried to comfort.

Savra shook her head angrily as she left to walk the streets that lead towards the fortress.

While she walked, she started feeling bad about how she spoke towards the horse handler, but decided to apologize when she returned to see if Baroshe was back. No, she wasn't mad at Halim, she was mad at _him,_ vowing to make him pay if anything happened to her horse.

'How dare he,' she kept playing in her mind as she walked back towards the castle. 'How dare he'

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Woo . . . yea. I hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you thought of it. Thanks for Reading!<strong>

_**Sombrette**_


	9. Wrongly Accused

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OCs.

**Author's Note: Alright new chapter, as usual thank you to everyone who's reviewed and everything else it makes me happy! So this chapter's a little short but it gets some items laid out for future chapters. I hope you enjoy it though!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter IX_**

**Wrongly Accused**

* * *

><p>Savra was found sitting in the middle of her bed, sketching to pass time. A few days had gone by and there has been no sign of Altair or Baroshe, having gone down to the gates to check with Halim multiple times in the past couple of days to see for herself. On one of her trips into the city, she purchased her desired art supplies to fill her time. Today, Haydar had informed her that his <em>master,<em> Al Mualim, wished to speak to her about the events that occurred at the farm. Having already spoken to her brother about it, it was apparently her turn. While she waited she sketched, for she couldn't just go up to Al Mualim and discuss whatever it was he had to say to her, she had to be _summoned. _

The image forming on her parchment went against her personal rule of not creating pieces with people as her subjects who weren't ones she cared about. But she couldn't stop her hand when it began to draw a certain robed man frantically trying to douse the flames burning his clothing. Savra sighed has she rubbed her fingers along the parchment, blending the charcoal. She'd yet to see his face so she didn't feel _too_ bad about sketching it.

After her boredom consumed her, she tossed the sketch aside and moved to the floor to rest against the pillows set out in front of the small fireplace, allowing her sight to travel towards the wall, involuntarily drifting to the painting she'd been avoiding since she first entered the room. Pulling her knees against her chest to rest her chin atop them, Savra recalled sitting outside painting the scene of her father and brother.

A knock at the door drew her out of her daze, and she stood to answer it. Passing a mirror atop the dresser caused her to stop and stare at her reflection. She was crying, she hadn't even felt the tears fall from her eyes. Quickly wiping them away, she proceeded to open the door. The same man who showed her to her room when they had first arrived stood before her.

His eyes narrowed at hers and she turned her gaze elsewhere. He cleared his throat. "You may go to the library now."

"...Okay"

He watched her for a moment and gave a nod when he turned to leave.

Savra exhaled a shaky breath as she shut the door and made her way through the castle and towards the library. Once entering the large room, she ascended the stairs, slowing her pace as she arrived at the top step. Al Mualim stood just as she last saw him, behind the desk, gazing over pieces of parchments. Taking her place at a short distance in front of the table, she waited nervously.

Al Mualim made no move to acknowledge her presence. Fighting the urge to express her annoyance, she waited... and waited. When he grabbed another scroll and began to read it, she dug her nails into her palm as anger began to rise. She watched as he read and she could feel her features turning into a scowl, so when he made any movement, she quickly smoothed them only to find that he still wouldn't acknowledge that she was there... because he was the one who called her... only to ignore her. Once he reached for a new scroll she cleared her throat... he did not look up.

"You asked to se–"

He raised his hand to silence her as he began to read the scroll.

She let out a huff, more out of habit than intention, and only then did he look up. He frowned at her and Savra held his stare but silently scolded herself for her fault. "You'd be wise to learn manners, girl," he berated.

Allowing a small scowl to return to her face, she spoke her mind without taking the time to actually think over her words properly as she had been telling herself too once she found she was to speak with him today. "You should follow your own instruction."

Sarcasm ran deep in her personality, and truthfully, she wasn't used to dealing with figures who held a certain amount of authority, having spent her life in the vineyards, only answering to her father, who, was very lenient with her. She realized that she should take Haydar's advice and watch her words, or, she'd try... at least.

Al Mualim straightened to stand tall, running his bony fingers through his white beard as he scrutinized her with hard dark eyes. "I allow you to take refuge here and this is how you show your gratitude?"

Her mouth was clamped shut, forcing herself to pick her words wisely as she wrung her hands in front of her. "I only mean, since you asked to speak to me, I don't understand why I was called, only to stand here and be treated and ignored like I am part of the room itself."

His eyes held hers for a moment, and she was sure he was forcing her to look away with his stare, or at least attempting to, but she did not, even though she dearly wanted to.

"My men hold enough respect to wait for my acknowledgement. You see, Savra, I have many tasks that require my attention," he spoke in a condescending tone, like one would to an ignorant child and she didn't like it one bit, she felt her eyes hardening the more and more he spoke. "So if you see that I am busy, it would serve you well to wait until I am finished."

"Then why call me up here if your wer–"

"Do not question what I do, girl. I will not tolerate your insolence," Al Mualim cut her off warningly.

Savra grounded her jaw, flexing her fingers as she responded after a moment, "Out of the two of us standing here, only one is worthy enough to be described as insolent," Savra tilted her chin up. "And it's not me."

"Girl..." he growled.

"A simple 'I'll only be a moment' or even 'Please, have a look around as I finish reading these scrolls," she continued.

"Enough..."

"Instead, you feel the need to make me feel as if my time is of little importance by not acknowledging my presence, which is ridiculously stupid since it was _you_ who called for me to begin–"

"I said enough!" he bellowed.

Savra shut her mouth, swallowing hard. Haydar's words rang through her head and she knew she'd gone too far.

"You will learn respect, girl. And let me just say the _only_ reason you are here is because it is what your father would have desired. This is by no means a permanent situation, but while you are here, I expect you to learn your place."

Her brows shot up. "My _place_? She asked suspiciously. He nodded. "And where do you suppose my _place_ is?"

"I'm certain the maids can find some task for you to fill your days." He waved an indifferent hand.

Savra's eyes flashed heatedly, servant work, he'd have her do servant work. "And I'm certain I'm not going to accept it," she replied stiffly, crossing her arms defiantly. Cleaning up after her mess was one thing, cleaning up other people's was not something she did, she was _not_ a servant!

His head tilted slightly and lips thinned in a firm line "You're not, are you?"

Savra hesitated at his tone, but refused to take back her words. "Probably not..."

"You are walking a _very_ fine line, and you are in no place to tell me what you will and will not do while I am the one granting you asylum."

"Well, I won't be treated as some servant, I'm not working in the kitchen, I'm not going to go around and clean the castle–"

"Girl..."

"No, I don't even want to _be_ here. I'm not asking for you to give me shelter and take me in. The _only_ reason I'm here is because of my brother. In fact, I'll save you the trouble and leave your little castle and go out on my own."

"You will do no such thing as long as you have not been ruled out," Al Mualim answered sternly.

Savra brows furrowed. "Ruled out? Ruled out of what?"

"You participation in the death of Nasir."

Savra flinched, her arms dropping to her sides in shock. "_Excuse_ me?" she whispered, the her voice rose in disbelief, "My participation? What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you were not present when the incident occurred, how _convenient_ don't you think, hmm?" he questioned.

Savra's heart sank. No, no, no this was not good. They can't fault her for that. "You can't honestly think I had something to do with this."

"I do not know what to think, only that your father and brother fought for their lives while you and your mother were nowhere to be found."

"Haydar knows where I was, I left for a ride! I had no idea that would happen. I have nothing to do with this! It was my mother, Haydar even said so himself! I heard the men speak about her!" Savra exasperated.

Al Mualim pulled on his beard as he gave her a measuring look. "Well I can't take what he says about you for the full truth, he is close to you so it's only natural that he is protecting you. You could be deceiving him as well, playing the victim."

Savra wanted to cry with the amount of frustration and anger she was holding towards this man. "How _dare_ you accuse me of playing a part in murdering my father, I loved my father more than anything, I would never have done anything that would result in his harm. I knew nothing about your assassin group, I knew nothing about him or my brother being one. You want the one who caused all this? Search for my whore of a mother, _not_ me."

"We are searching for her, child. But while we do not have the entire story, the only accounts are yours and Haydar's, we cannot rule you out. Which is why you will not be going anywhere. As a matter of fact, you are not to leave the fortress walls until I say."

"You can't keep me here like some prisoner, I didn't even_ do_ anything! You're too stupid to see the damn truth. I have nothing to do with this, it was my mother!"

"That has yet to be proven, and I can do as I please, child. Perhaps I would not need to take such drastic measures if you had showed some manners, hmm?" He winked. "Kymal, escort her to her chambers if you will, and lock her in for the night, she has nowhere she needs to be." He waved a dismissive hand, moving to go over his scrolls.

Savra was about to explode with curses, but was grabbed roughly by her arm by the guard who had been standing off to the side. "Let go of me," she growled.

His grip tightened as he tugged her to go towards the stairs which allowed her to see that Kymal was not the only one who had been there during the discussion. Altair was standing by a column with what looked like a package in his hand. She froze when she saw him, but she was too angry to say anything about the horse. As she passed, she glared daggers at him before she was forced down the stairs. Once reaching the bottom, Kymal tugged harder in the direction of the hallways.

"Ouch, you're hurting my arm," Savra whined as she tried to pull her arm free. "I know my way to my room, you can let go."

"I'm sorry, but it's to keep you from running away before we reach it," he answered apologetically, fixing his grip.

"The only thing I'm going to be running is _my_ foot up _your_ ass if you don't let go," she warned as she pulled back. Kymal paused with wide eyes before shaking his head and attempted to tug her through the archway.

"Savra, please, I'm only doing as I was aske–"

"I'll escort her, Kymal." A voice came from behind, both Kymal and Savra turned to face the owner, which was no one else but Altair walking towards them.

"Let's go, Kymal, lead me to my room," Savra told him having no intention of being led by the other. Kymal loosened his grip, seeming stuck between his choices. Altair nodded his head towards the other exit, signaling Kymal to leave, which he did. Savra stared at Altair and when he took a step forward to grab her arm, she flinched back, moving it out of his reach. "Don't touch me, I can walk by myself," she said lowly.

"Fine, but do not run, you won't get far... I promise," Altair answered. She gave him a hard stare before passing through the archway that lead through the hallways. She could hear his footsteps following behind.

"Should have stabbed you when I had the chance," Savra mumbled to herself under her breath.

"And when was it you were ever in a position to stab me?" he asked from behind sounding amused.

Her breath caught, she didn't think she said it loud enough for him to hear. "Um, in my dreams," she lied as she passed through another archway.

She thought she heard him chuckle quietly as she entered the hallway that lead to her room at the end. Once reaching her door, she opened it and walked in, turning to close herself inside. As she pushed the door shut, a hand kept it from closing. She frowned as Altair walked in, clicking the door shut behind him.

"What are you doing? Get out."

He ignored her and moved over toward the large window, pulling the curtains open.

"What are you doing?" Savra repeated.

"Making sure you can't escape once locked in," he answered as he leaned out of the window. "You'll die if you try to jump out, it's a long drop."

She walked over to the window and looked down. It indeed was a long drop since they were about three stories up. "I'm not stupid enough to jump that far." She looked over at him. He smirked as he moved away from the window, turning to leave. She watched him as he crossed the room, he paused once reaching the side of the bed, staring at the center where something caught his eye. She froze when he reached to pick up a piece of parchment off of it. He walked back over to the window and held it in the light, Savra was internally praying he wouldn't recognize who it was.

"It's me," he stated, not taking his sight off the sketch.

'_Damn'_ she thought.

"...Why am I on fire?" Altair asked.

Mollified, Savra walked over to the rug and pillows in front of the fireplace and sat down, pressing her forehead to her knees. "Because I was mad," she gave a muffled answer.

"Right your horse... " he replied.

She looked up over to him. "Yeah, my horse, where is he?"

Still looking at the drawing he answered, "Halim is taking care of him, he's alive and well, so I think that means your death threats are now void." She could see his shadowed lips pull a small smile.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she rubbed her forehead with her palm.

"He's a good horse, well trained with a smooth gait. You're doing?" Altair asked.

"I only take credit for Baroshe allowing anyone to saddle and mount, everything else was already there when I saved him," Savra answered.

Altair looked over to her. "Saved him from what?"

"My neighbors were going to kill him because he was a hassle, I handed over all my coin for him." She shrugged. "Just felt like the right thing to do, and I think he realizes it so I assume that's why he allowed me to train him... I don't want anything happening to him, that's why I don't want anyone riding him other than me." She gave Altair a look, he gave a reluctant nod.

"A shame, he's the probably best horse here. I won't take him again if you are so against it."

A surprised look flashed across her face. "I... thanks..."

He walked over to the wall that held her paintings, inspecting them with his back facing her, resting her head back on her knees, she wondered what was going through his mind as he gazed at the pieces. Her eyes widened when she saw him pulling back his hood, giving her the view of the back of his head that was covered in short, messy dark hair. He ran a hand through it.

"Did you paint these?" Altair asked as he turned to look over at her, for the first time allowing her to see the face beneath the hood.

"Damn," Savra thought as she stared at him.

"Damn?" A dark brow framing golden eyes rose on his face.

_'I said that out loud!'_ she cringed. "Um... I said...I...s-said... d-damn...um...d-damn right I painted those..." she stammered then nodded to herself after a second, pleased with her recovery. But then he gave her a knowing smirk as he turned back to the wall and her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Still, Savra found herself staring again, even though it was only the back of his head. He was... very handsome, unfortunately. She quite liked picturing him hideous, she had figured that was why he hid his face under the hood so much, but that was not the case...

Silence followed as he continued admiring the paintings and she admiring him.

"This one is quite good," Altair broke the peace.

"Hmm?" Savra looked to the one he pointed to, the vineyard painting of Nasir and Haydar. She frowned. "Oh...thanks..."

He turned around at her tone, watching her for a moment before looking back, scanning the walls again.

"It was the first time I took Baroshe out for a ride, that's where I was when it happened. I had no idea that–" She cleared her throat and swallowed. "I would have been there when it happened, but I fell asleep. I didn't really mean to, it's just... it's just... " Savra exhaled. "It doesn't matter. I guess your _master_ won't care what comes out of my mouth."

Altair walked over and leaned up against the fireplace mantle so he could face her. "He's just being cautious, this business... you can't lay your trust in just anyone, it's what costs people their lives."

She gave a huff, pressing her chin harder on her knee. "It's just _sick_ that I'm even being accused of this, Haydar _knows_ it was my mother and still that's not enough, even though he is one of you."

"Well, you angered Al Mualim a decent amount, had you been more polite I'm sure it would have gone differently," Altair answered, a small smile forming on his face.

"Not likely... he's a jerk." She shook her head, glancing up at him briefly and asking tentatively, "Do you believe me though? Your master's opinion aside."

He looked hesitant before he replied, "I don't really have an opinion on it." Savra frowned but he continued, "What I do believe, is that you cared for Nasir a great deal, any motive you'd have to turn him in would be beyond me, but then again, I don't know you very well other than you have a foul mouth and a short temper. Both of which have been directed towards me on each encounter." He smirked down at her, his jowls creasing in a way that had her staring again but she forced her eyes away and scolded herself.

Savra tried to keep her smile from forming. "So, is that a yes or a no?"

Altair sighed as he pushed off from the wall. "It's an _I don't know_." He walked over to the door and opened it. "This sketch isn't helping your case." He smirked as he held up the drawing.

Savra smiled, amused.

"Allow me to keep it?" Altair asked, his eyes, the golden hue, were not so hard at that moment, almost innocent even, and she was staring again.

_'Control yourself!' _she reprimanded, clearing her throat and asked with a small chuckle, "Why would you want to keep a picture in which you're dying?"

"Well I suppose this way you captured my likeness is quite flattering." He flashed a smile, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"That wasn't my intention, I assure you."

Altair raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Savra stopped smiling. "It wasn't!"

"People who lie tend to look toward the left as they commit the lie," he smirked.

Her eyes widened in shock. "But you're standing on my left side!" she defended.

"Good bye, Savra." Altair chuckled deeply as he closed the door, she hopped up to open it, but heard the lock latch into place.

"You're really locking me in?" Savra called out, there was no answer.

Giving a sigh she sank back down into the pillows. "He really locked me in..."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So there it is and I hope you liked it, I know its short and I almost feel bad for posting something shorter than 4K words but I did lol Anyways I'd appreciate any feedback, you guys are awesome! Thanks for Reading!<strong>

_**Sombrette**_


	10. Gratitude

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OCs.

**Author's Note: **_Well I had time on my hands to write a new chapter since I turned in most my projects for class a few days ago. So I decided to get one finished early especially since you guys have been so kind._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter X_**

**Gratitude**

* * *

><p>Two weeks and some days had gone by since Savra had spoken to Al Mualim. True to his word, she was not allowed to leave the fortress, and every night she was locked in her room. Unbeknownst to anyone, she spent about an hour each night picking the lock and just the previous night she was successful at unlocking it. She had jumped up and down at her accomplishment and opened the door, only to slam it shut, re-locking it in fear of being caught.<p>

Tonight though, she was found sitting on the floor, cross-legged with her ear pressed to the door. She was listening to the doors in the corridor close as the others retired for the night. Her eyes would glance down to the light glowing underneath her door, watching it dim for a second whenever a someone would obscure the candle light in the hallway as they walked by.

Once an acceptable amount of time passed where all was quiet, she stood and got to picking the lock. Turning the spoke in the keyhole and maneuvering it until she heard the lock click open. Savra stood and slowly creaked the door open to peek out into the hallway.

It was dark and the candles spotting the wall gave little light, during the day the hallways were usually filled with light which filtered through the windows, but now it was nothing but shadows. No sounds played in her ears aside from the small fire crackling behind her. Stepping into the hallway, she tiptoed down to the archway, making her way through the dark castle and to the entrance room.

The large doors stood before her when she finally arrived, she wasn't sure if they were locked, but attempted to open them anyway. Grabbing the latch, she pressed it down and a surrounding click blasted through the entire entry hall. Cringing at the sound, she spun and waited, making sure no one was coming to check on the noise. When no one came, she proceeded outside, not fully closing the door for when she returned.

The fortress grounds were cast in a soft moonlight, and a light breeze traveled through the air. Savra walked down the raised path and took a look around, searching for any guards who might see her. The front grounds were a big change at night than during the day as well. During the day it was usually loud with the clangs of metal hitting metal from the sparring circle and the laughs and jeers of the assassins who spent their time outside. Now it was alone a peaceful. Walking for the sparring ring, she ran her hand across the wood as she looked around, a figured near the gate caught her attention. It was a guard, and she held still when she tried to make out whether he was facing her or had his back towards her. Assuming he was facing outside the castle like he should be since it's about keeping unwanted visitors out not so much women sneaking around the castle in, she moved quietly to the left where the grounds raised to a small path leading up to a tower.

There was a tall ladder resting against it and Savra stared at it before deciding to climb it. Once reaching the last rung, she hauled herself up. She was presented with an archway that led into the tower and a side walkway to her right which she chose to explore first. The narrow walkway led to an outlook just above the gates, giving the view of the housing in Masyaf. Savra leaned over and spotted the top of the guard's head just below her position. Straightening and taking in the sight before her, she hopped up onto the battlements of the outlook.

The past week had been repetitive, she wasn't allowed to go anywhere outside the walls. She had even tested to see if she could, once trying to make her way into the village, but the men at the fortress gates stopped her. It was getting on her nerves. She spoke to Haydar about how Al Mualim accused her of playing a part in Nasir's death, he didn't seem to know what to do about it. Really, she knew that he was just too hesitant about challenging his master. Haydar suggested that she _'act nicely'_ so not to give Al Mualim any reason to question her. So, she'd been keeping to herself, spending most of her time in her room or out in the garden that she discovered in the back of the castle.

Savra hadn't seen much of Altair since she'd last spoke to him, only a few times in passing and while he trained with Rauf in the front grounds. He would nod his head to her, and occasionally sit with Haydar and her during meal times. But she found that he didn't speak much, only some things here and there. He didn't join in with the jokes and good humored laughs with the others, he kept to himself mostly, she noticed. Though, she'd not seen him at all for a good amount of time and had heard some of the other assassins speaking about him heading to Damascus to locate some merchant king.

A small smile tugged on her lips when she thought of him, really just smiling at her reaction when she finally saw the face under the hood. And still the only time she had, for he had not removed it again since. Now, she had seen a fair amount of handsome men, but she had never had a reaction before, loosing her tongue like that. It was just strange, even more so because she found herself wishing he'd take his hood off more often. And she feared that her loud and unbound mouth would blurt it out one of these days. She made sure to keep herself in check around him. But still... she felt he shouldn't hide his face under the hood so much, it was very much a shame... she thought. Though, she would never actually admit her... attraction, it was pointless. Nothing good would come of saying anything about it. Plus, she was only human, as much as she liked to steer the men folk away from her, she was still allowed to find them handsome. Malik being a good example.

Savra grinned at the thought of the one-armed man, and then the grin faltered when she remembered badgering her father about meeting Malik again the night of the feast. Her lightened mood had been killed then, and she sighed as she watched the city, gazing at the smoke from the chimneys billowing into the night sky.

She wanted out of the castle, even if it was just a small walk through the village. What she _really_ wanted was to go riding in the forest. Something she never liked about being inside city walls, they were closed off from the open land outside. She always preferred to be on the outside of the walls, not in. Now though, not only was she forced to stay in the city, but also in the castle. Her cage just kept getting smaller, and she was getting restless.

Standing up, she walked back over to the ladder, pausing when she neared the archway. Curious, she stepped through. It was a small room with some rugs and a few barrels and baskets that held provisions. Another ladder on the other end caught her attention, and as she gazed up, she could see the moonlight pooling in. Climbing the long ladder onto the next level, she stilled at the sight. The far wall was made of archways, each with a wooden plank jutting out. Carefully, she tested the weight of the wood before stepping out, and she shook her head at the scene before her.

Breathtaking, was how she'd describe it. The openness soothed the feeling of being closed in, if only for a while. "Sneaking up here more often," she spoke as took it in one last time before making her way to descend the ladder. Heading towards the exit, a roll of rope caught her attention, an idea formed in her head as she stared at it. Picking up the rope, which was much heavier than it looked, she walked out into the narrow path to the outlook she was first at and shoved it in a corner, moving a barrel to hide it. Dusting her hands off, Savra proceeded to the final ladder and made her way back into the castle. After making sure to close the door with minimum sound, she decided to stop in the kitchen for a piece of bread or anything she could find to munch on before bed.

* * *

><p>The kitchen had a single candle sitting in the center of a large table, baskets lined the far wall, filled with fruits and vegetables, and some with rice and grain. Pots and pans hung along the walls, knives and cooking utensils were scattered among the counters. Spotting a loaf of bread at the far end of the table, she grabbed a knife and cut herself a slice. Savra sat on the table while she ate her bread, glancing every once and awhile at a door near the end of the kitchen where she knew led to the servants' quarters. They were gossipers, and if they saw her she was sure they'd tell someone about her being out of her room.<p>

A noise behind her caused her to look around. The noise was a squeal from what she could tell. Walking around the kitchen, a slight movement near a circle of cheese caught her attention. It was a rat and it was having its fill of the cheese for the night. Immediately she thought of Haydar, he hated rats. Savra didn't mind them as long as they didn't bother her or enter her space. A wicked smile formed on her face as an idea struck her. Glancing around, she located a small ceramic pot. Making sure it was empty, she hurried back over to the rat. He didn't seem to mind her which she felt would make this easier. Hovering the pot over the rodent as he ate, she quickly trapped it in the ceramic. It let out a little squeak and Savra dragged the pot to the edge of the counter, covering the opening with the lid. Quickly cutting a wedge of cheese off, she took both the wedge and pot back to her room.

Once there, Savra dug through her dresser, grabbing her riding gloves a thick roll of thread and a needle. Placing all the items on her rug in front of the lit fireplace, she grabbed a basket and sat down to get to work. She formed a small loop in the thread and grabbed the pot holding the rat, letting it loose in the basket. Quickly placing her hand over the rodent so it wouldn't escape, she tried to maneuver the loop around its neck. The rat resisted and its flexible little body kept moving out of her grasp, she tore a chunk of cheese off and placed it in front of the creature, it immediately began eating it.

Finally getting the loop around its neck, she tightened it and once again the rat tried to escape, only this time it couldn't. She used the rest of the thread and tied it around its stomach in the form of a harness. She couldn't keep the smile off her face when everything was coming together. Another piece of thread was sewn through chunks of cheese in the form of a necklace. Picking up the rat, she held it in front of her face, watching it squirm and wiggle as she gazed at the little thing.

"Alright, time for your mission small man," Savra whispered. "All you have to do is eat your cheese, I can't imagine a harder assignment." Savra grinned. "You'll need a name, rat." Savra thought over. "Malik would seem appropriate, you two have a thing for cheese." Savra snickered. "But you have all your little limbs so no." She grinned wider. "Let's name you Little Altai,r hmm? Big Altair is on a mission in Damascus and Little Altair—that's you—will be on a mission in Haydar's room."

Savra grabbed her items and snuck out into the hall until she reached her brother's room. Quietly easing the door open, she peeked inside. Haydar's room was about the same size as hers, his was not as decorated. She walked over to where he was sleeping on the bed, laying on his back, snoring loudly. Savra placed the string of threaded cheese over his bare chest and crumbled the rest over his entire torso. Carefully setting the rat onto Haydar's stomach, she held him still as she placed a piece of cheese to eat in front of him so he wouldn't move right away. Tying the ends of the cheese string onto Haydar's existing chain necklace, Savra grabbed the end of the harness that was on the rat and tied it to chain as well. Haydar shifted slightly, causing her to freeze, she waited until his snoring returned to move away.

"Okay, Little Altair, think of this as your initiation into the brotherhood," Savra whispered, trying hard to keep her laugh in. "Remember just eat, everything else will play out in time." Savra stood and made to sneak back out. A piece of parchment on the side table near Haydar caught her eye. She picked it up and strained to read it in the dark.

_Dear Haydar,_

_Did you like what I did? Come back if you ever want anymore. _

_You're always so sweet, I'd be happy to show you what else I can do._

_Ru'yah_

"What..." Savra whispered, glancing over at her brother. "Spirits Haydar, you're such a whore." She glared as she shook her head. "Apparently it runs in the family."

Savra tossed the paper back onto the table, glancing at the rat who was still nibbling on the cheese in front of him, she walked to the door. Something caused her to trip and stub her foot, she had to clench her teeth so not to make any sound. Looking at the ground, all she could see was a large cloth draped over something. Not bothering to check what it was, she left back to her room, re-locking herself in and settled into bed.

* * *

><p>High pitched screaming startled Savra awake, at first she thought something was happening in the castle, maybe an attack. But after an assortment of shouting, she identified it as Haydar. Smiling widely, she hopped out of bed and rushed to put on her breeches. She hurried over to the door and tugged at the latch. As usual, it was unlocked whenever she woke.<p>

She peeked her head out of the door and noticed that in the hallway a few men were gathered, some trying to see whatever it was that was occurring in her brother's room. Savra pulled her head back in the room, grinned to get it out of her system, and exchanged her grin for a worried face as she stepped into the hallway and pushed her way through the crowd.

"GET IT OFF! GET THIS OFF OF ME!" Haydar shrieked, waving his hands around the air in a craze. Savra immediately turned away from him and faced his door, stuffing her fist in her mouth to keep in her laughter and to maintain control. A few men noticed her and they raised curious, amused brows. She released her hand and gave them a smile and they grinned.

"Haydar, hold still," Rauf ordered as he tried to cut the thread holding the rat around Haydar's neck. The rat was squealing just as much as Haydar as he swung back and forth in the air, still stuck in his makeshift harness.

"Just get it off! NOW!" Haydar yelled, his voice on the verge of cracking. Savra was almost embarrassed they were related at the maniacal way her brother was panicking.

"Haydar, what happened?" Savra asked in a concerned tone. Haydar glanced up at her, she had to bit her lip to stop the smile from appearing on her face. He eyed her for a long moment, and she knew her lips were twitching. His face formed into pure anger.

"_You!_" he roared.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You did this, you brat!" Haydar yelled.

Savra's expression turned to mock surprise. "Haydar, what are you talking about?"

"THIS!" He gestured to his torso that had tiny red scratch marks, Rauf succeeded in cutting the thread, taking the rat away from her brother.

"Are you suggesting that I did that?" Savra raised a brow.

"Of course you did!"

"Haydar, your sister has been locked in her room all night, it couldn't have been her," Rauf piped up, glancing between the two siblings.

"I _know_ it was her," Haydar growled as he glared at her.

"But how if I'm stuck in my room, brother?"

"If not you, then who? No one else has the mind to do this."

"Well, since I see a lot of cheese involved, perhaps it was Malik's doing." She let her lips turn in a side smile. "Who knows what sorcery he performed, you have to watch out for those cheese crafters, Haydar, they tend to be crafty."

Haydar was fuming, Rauf was struggling with the rat still dangling from the thread. Savra walked over and took the little creature from him, pushing it into Haydar's face. He squealed, his arms flailing in front of him and fell back onto the bed to avoid the creature.

The men behind her chuckled with laughter and Savra snickered at her brother. "I _told_ you I'd get you, Haydar, don't say I didn't warn you." She looked over the rodent, cupping it between her hands and bringing it closer to her face, cooing, "Well done, Little Altair, I have granted you the status of Novice. Welcome to the brotherhood."

"What did you just call it?" a familiar voice came from the door behind her. Rauf tried to hide his amusement and Haydar pouted, running his hands over his chest that still held the cheese necklace, shivering in disgust.

Savra turned around to face Altair who stood just behind her. When he get back? "Oh... hi?" She smiled uneasily, lifting the rat and gripping one of its little paws between her fingers to make it wave at him.

He stared at her and the rat from under his hood. "Did you just call that _rat_ my name?" he asked lowly, she could hear the disbelief toning his voice.

"Technically, it was a variation of your name." Savra shoved the rat near his face, and it gave a squeal at the sudden movement. "Little Altair, meet Big Altair."

He flinched back slightly, his head tilting away from the thing. "Are you _comparing_ me to that vermin?"

"Well, I don't think there's much comparison, Little Altair got initiated by eating cheese off of Haydar's chest, a _dangerous_ feat. What did you do?" She struggled to keep a serious face but the situation prevented it.

"How about have my finger cut off." He held up his hand showing four fingers. Haydar and her father had the same thing so she was used to seeing it. Though, now she knew the _real_ reason as to why they both coincidentally were missing their left ring finger. She had been under the impression that Haydar had gotten it cut during training with her father, and her father had a bad accident with an axe when he was younger.

"It's been done before," Savra said, a smile curling at her lips. "I hope you kept your _screaming_ to a minimum," she threw his words back at him.

He didn't answer her, she imagined he was just glaring. "...Did I hurt your feelings?" she asked hesitantly. "I'm only jesting."

"You can't hurt something he doesn't have," someone from the group behind said, still hovering near the door jeered, and it drew a few chuckles from the others.

Savra could see the tension forming in Altair's shoulders at the comment. "I'm only being silly, Altair," she stressed as she lowered the rat, cradling it near her chest.

"I think it would benefit those around you if you acted more like a woman. It throws everyone off if you go around acting as you do," he eventually grated out, turning his back to her as he made to leave the room.

Her eyes narrowed in offense at his back as she watched him shove his way out into the hallway. "It's called a joke, you _ass_," Savra called out angrily.

"Let me take that outside," Rauf spoke to her, taking the rat out of her hands. The rest of the men cleared out.

Savra wiped the angry pout off of her face as she looked back to Haydar, who was running a wet cloth over his torso, she could still see that he wasn't too happy.

"So..."

"And here I thought I'd surprise you this morning with some gifts, and then you do this to me," Haydar spoke as he glanced at her.

"What are you talking about? What gifts?" Savra asked in confusion.

He tossed the cloth into the bucket and sat down on the bed, sighing heavily. "Don't tell me you don't know what day it is."

Her mind searched but came up with nothing. "I don't"

"It's your birthday, Savra."

Realization hit her, she hadn't even thought about that for weeks. "Oh..." she replied quietly.

Haydar stood and walked over to his dresser, picking up a large cloth sack that was sitting next to it, and walked it back over to his bed. "Look through it," he told her as he went in search of a tunic in his dresser.

Savra opened the cloth bag and pulled out the items. It was clothes, but as she started laying them out on the bed she noticed that they were tailored to exactly how she would want them. skin-tight gloves she'd probably use for her bow and a leather sleeve were among the items. "Where'd you get all these?" she asked in slight awe.

"I found a girl in the city who is a wonderful tailor. I asked her to make them for you," Haydar answered when he walked back over. "Do you like them?"

She looked over at him. "Do you even have to ask?" Savra grinned and when she saw the pleased smile he gave, she cleared her throat. "I suppose I'm sorry about the rat..."

He raised a brow and asked wryly, "Only suppose?"

"Be lucky I feel an ounce of remorse at all, I still think it was worth it." She smiled.

"Normally I'd agree, but it's only funny until it happens to you, I suppose." He shook his head. "Since you gave a somewhat apology, I'll give you your other gift."

She watched him reach under the bed and pull out another large item wrapped in cloth. He handed it to her. It was long and as soon as she grabbed it she knew what it was. Rushing to remove the ties with more enthusiasm than the previous wrapped cloth, she uncovered the gift.

"Wow," Savra breathed as she held up the bow. It wasn't one she'd ever seen before. The weapon was a deeply brown wood, edged with metal, and because of that it was heavier than she was used to. There was intricate designs barley etched in the steel, and the grip was grooved in a way she'd not seen before. When she gripped it, her slender hand and fingers fit perfectly."This is beautiful," she murmured, tilting the bow to inspect it further. "It looks more for display, I'm almost afraid to use it."

"Well you better use it. It cost a bit. I was in the village and passed by the weapons seller, he was trying to sell a bow to me. Said something about a girl asking him to craft it for her brother but she never showed up to buy it once it was finished. It made sense that it was you who had asked him and weren't able to retrieve it since you've been confined to the castle."

"He made it like this? It's customized, I only asked for a simple bow."

"I brought it to the blacksmith in the fortress and asked him to do that," Haydar said as he watched her eye the weapon.

Savra shook her head as she handled the bow. "Thank you, it's... very nice, Haydar."

"Well, you're welcome." He grinned and then added seriously, "I know it's been difficult for you here, I wanted to give you something that would make you happy, if only for a while."

"I'm not going to be able to use it, I can't leave the fortress remember?"

"That's a temporary thing, give it some time. And we could set up a target out in the front grounds so you can try it out," Haydar answered. He reached under the bed again and pulled out a decorated quiver of arrows, handing it to her. "There are a few blunt ones in there."

She inspected the arrows, they had black and green fletching, and there were a lot, she knew they would last a while. Pulling out the blunt headed one. "Well if they're blunt then why not just let me try it out on you?" Savra waggled her brows.

Haydar chuckled as he pointed to his scar on his shoulder that was still raised and pink. "I've been hit by enough arrows, thank you."

She shook her head as she looked over all the items. "I'm old," she whined.

"Yes at nineteen years you're an old hag, now if only that personality of yours would catch up, we'd all be happy," he teased.

"And be boring like you? No." She stuck out her tongue.

"I'm not boring, I'm just taking responsibility," Haydar argued.

"Hmm, your birthday is in a few weeks as well. Don't act too old, your only young once, Haydar."

"Indeed, now take your gifts, I need to get ready to go out and train. Come out later and perhaps the target will be set up."

Savra nodded and picked up her items. "If not, I could always practice on the villagers." She wiggled the blunt arrow between her fingers.

He shook his head as she left.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Savra walked out with her new bow and gloves, someone informed her that a target had been crafted. Once outside, she was greeted by Rauf.<p>

"It's going to be close to the sparring ring, I hope you have good aim otherwise some of the men might be having a visit to the healer." He smiled.

"I don't think I'm that bad," Savra answered. They walked down past the circle and Rauf indicated where she should stand. A target dummy was across the grounds a few feet in front of the fortress wall. The sparing circle was to her right and most the men were there watching whatever it was that was going on within it. Rauf stood off to the side and nodded for her to proceed.

Savra pulled out an arrow from the quiver and nocked it against the bowstring. The bow itself was heavier than she was used to, as the metal was weighing it down. But she kept her arm still and drew the arrow back, her right hand almost level with her ear, until the string gave a final straining protest.

Keeping her sight on the target, she released it as an exhale left between her lips. The sound of the arrow cutting made her smile at the familiarity. Rauf walked over to the target and pointed to his own body, showing her where the arrow had landed on the dummy. It was in the shoulder.

She nodded and pulled out another arrow. Nocking it back again and moving her aim towards the center, she drew in a breath, zoning her sight in and exhaled as she released the arrow. She waited to see Rauf indicate where it hit, this time it was over the heart. He gave her an approving smile, before he looked over to the sparring ring. She followed his gaze, Haydar was watching her with a grin on his face, she grinned back. Another next to him was watching as well, and it took her a moment to recognize that it was Altair since his hood was down.

Her grin turned into a glare and she mouthed the words _'That's you'_ as she pointed at the target. His dark brow rose. She turned back to the dummy and drew another arrow against the string, lowering her aim, and releasing the arrow once she was certain as to where it would land. She watched Rauf walk over and look over the target. He turned back to her and hesitantly pointed to his groin. Savra glanced over to Altair, he looked amused but she spared him no mind as she went back to practicing, wanting to get use to the weight of the bow, and hoping the ache in her left shoulder would become invisible with time.

* * *

><p>After she had enough of practicing, she walked over to the sparring circle. Haydar was inside with Rauf, who was helping him get his strength back from his injury. Savra squeezed between some of the men to sit on the fence. She watched Haydar fight Rauf with small swords, he was slower than usual due to his injury. Once Rauf had Haydar on the ground, he helped him up, and Haydar looked over at her as he dusted himself off.<p>

"You want to go at it, Savra?" he asked. Her head shot up in surprise, she was unsure on whether she should agree. She never sparred in front of anyone aside from her father and brother.

She cleared her throat. "I don't know, Haydar, I think I've embarrassed you enough for one day." She smiled as she teased.

The ones around them laughed, throwing their own taunts at Haydar and he shook his head. "I think you are the one in for an embarrassment." He took the sword from Rauf and walked it over to her. She took the handle from him hesitantly and slowly slid off the fence.

Rauf started. "Haydar, I'm not sure she should b—"

"It's fine, she won't be hurt," Haydar cut him off and backed himself into a stance, gesturing for her to do the same. "Ready?"

Savra poised herself, moving her feet a distance from each other and leaning her weight on the balls of her feet. She held the sword down at an angle, her fingers flexed in anticipation on the hilt as she took a stance to defend against the incoming strike she knew he always took. "Are _you_ ready?"

He smirked and gave a nod.

Sure enough, he lunged at her, bringing his sword down heavily. She quickly lifted hers and blocked the strike. Haydar pushed hard against his sword, causing her to stumble back to keep her balance, he was always going to be stronger than her even with an injury, but she knew how he fought. Before she could prepare her stance again, he lunged a second time, low, and she hopped back just in time and dashed to his side, jabbing the hilt of her sword into his ribs before jumping back away. He grimaced but prepared himself.

She waited, Haydar feigned to the left and swung hard from the right, Savra brought up the sword and the blades hit hard with a clang, causing her teeth to clatter, and she had to force her hands to hold the grip on the handle from the impact which she felt all the way up to her shoulders. Once again, he tried to push her back and she leapt to the side, he staggered forward from the force he was pushing, and she slammed the handle in the same spot on his ribs. He groaned in pain and swiped his blade around at her, Narrowly avoiding it, she dashed around him and kicked the back of his knee. He tripped back before he steadied himself, she elbowed his ribs again, springing out of his way quickly.

"Savra," Haydar growled in frustration as he hauled himself up, she could see the fatigue in the way he held the blade, and she herself was out of breath.

"I told you, Haydar," Savra teased, it wasn't often she got to have an advantage over him even if it was because he was injured, she'd take it. "Come on, _Sir slightly above Novice_."

He pulled himself up straighter and she watched his grip tighten on the sword, preparing herself for his lunge. He hopped forward and brought the sword in a low arch causing her to have to jump back, but before she could bring her sword up, he slammed the flat end of his blade into her hip and she lost her balance, falling on her back, knocking the wind out of her. He walked over to her and was about to bring the blade to her chest to indicate that he won but she hooked her foot behind his ankle and kicked his feet from under him. He yelped as he fell and Savra scrambled up with her sword and quickly positioned the tip at his throat.

"I win," Savra declared through labored breathing, her other hand came up to brush loose tendrils from her forehead.

He sighed and looked to the side. "You got lucky," Haydar breathed.

She rolled her eyes with a snicker. "Sure, Haydar, if you say." She moved back to allow him to get up, trying not to smile at some of the things the others were saying to her brother.

Rauf walked over with an appraising smile. "I can see Nasir's techniques in your moves, he taught you well."

"I had to beg it out of him," she answered with a small smile. "He didn't want to teach me at first.

Rauf chuckled. "Clearly he gave in." He gave her a nod and helped Haydar up. Her brother groaned loudly, his hand came up to grip his shoulder and he dropped the blade carelessly into the dirt.

She followed Haydar to leave the circle. Though when a hand grabbed her arm suddenly, she turned to see whose it was, and found herself presented with Altair.

She looked at him questioningly as she pulled her arm free. He grip tightened slightly when she did, but he let her arm slide out of his grasp.

"Fight against me," he said.

Savra raised a brow. "You want _me_ to fight you?" He nodded. "...Why?"

"It's a change from fighting against the others here, we all have a similar style since we teach each other. Yours is different, as it should be since you have a different frame. You focus on speed not strength, like I said, a change, and you seem to know what you're doing," Altair explained.

"Well I only beat Haydar because he's still recovering." She shrugged.

"Are you afraid you'll lose?" He smirked which she wanted to smack off his stupid face, but kept her composure.

"I'm certain I'll lose, so no it's not that. I'm not sure it would be _appropriate_ to fight you." She stuck her blade in the dirt to rest her weight against it. "It's not a very womanly thing to do, and we all know how you disapprove of women doing _unwomanly _things. Wouldn't want to throw you off further, that _just_ wouldn't do."

Altair's expression softened slightly but covered it up as he spoke, "You fought your brother."

"Yeah, but Haydar has never had a problem with how I am, he knows what I can do and he doesn't really question it just because I'm a _woman_."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "If I told you I didn't mean what I said earlier, will you fight me?"

"You're only saying that because you think that's what I want to hear," Savra answered in annoyance, turning to go follow her brother again. Again Altair gripped her shoulder, turning her to face him while he spoke.

"Isn't it though?"

"You just basically admitted you _did_ mean what you said." Altair made no move to correct her as he just stared. Savra glared at him as she pulled the sword free from the ground, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to fight him. Maybe she'd get in one hit, a hard one because she _really_ wanted to slap his face after what he said and now she had the perfect opportunity to do it. "I'll fight you on one condition, actually make that two."

He looked curious. "And what are these conditions?"

"One, no bragging about beating me, because it's already evident that you're going to."

His lips tugged into a smirk. "Alright, I'll try and refrain myself, and your second?"

Savra walked up to him and pressed the sword handle into his chest. "Two, don't ever tell _me_ how I should act," Savra warned darkly. "I have the whole world to tell me the same crap for the rest of my life, I don't need to hear it from the people who I have in company. I'm not going to change, especially because _you_ say so. So if you don't like how I am then stay away from me because I don't have to hear what I have already been told my whole life."

His golden eyes searched her silver before giving a slow nod. She sighed and stepped back to get in her stance. He did the same.

"Just so you know," Altair spoke as he fixed his grip on his sword. "I wasn't saying it because I thought it's what you wanted to hear."

Savra lowered her sword, surprised, but before she could say something back, he had charged at her quicker than she expected him to move and she frantically brought her sword to block his upward swipe. Once the blades hit, the force caused her to lose her grip and her sword flew out of her hands. The men scrambled out of the way as it landed just outside the circle. She stared wide eyed at Altair.

"That was low."

He hopped over the fence to retrieve the blade, that slowly handed it back over to her. "Actually, it was high." He smirked. "Get ready, I'll not wait for you again."

"You didn't even wait for me in the first place!" Savra argued, exasperated.

"Stop complaining and fight." He rolled his eyes.

Savra huffed, holding her tongue at a retort and gripped her sword harder so not to have it fly out of her hands again.

He charged again, she quickly blocked his strike and jumped back, but he followed. She leapt to the side, which he was already expecting, and hit her side with the flat side of the blade. She cringed at the pain, but said nothing. She continued to wait for his strikes, to dart around him, but his recovery was much faster than Haydar's and she wasn't used to it. She spent most of her time just trying to avoid his everlasting assaults, she didn't have time to react. He was tiring her out, she knew it, and it was working, highly annoying her. A slanted strike came down on her and she used her weight to hit his blade away, taking the opportunity to slam her foot into his thigh.

Altair stumbled slightly, shooting her a narrowed look while he moved to bring his sword up. Savra lunged forward to hit the flat side of the blade in the same spot. Altair grunted and he swung his blade quickly to retaliate but she hit it away. A big grin spread across her face when she dodged another attack and kicked his thigh again, finally getting into a rhythm.

"You're learning," he stated, as he looked over at her face. His jaw had tightened and he looked a little frustrated but not angry.

"It's bound to happen," she said, sending a smile his way. Altair stared at her for a moment, and Savra waited, thinking he was going to say something, but he didn't, just looked at her. She became unnerved at his gaze, her sword lowering in her confusion. "What?"

Altair shook his head, then quick-stepped into her and the blades slammed against each other. He pushed his weight to force her back in attempt to trap her against the fence, she was already trying to leap out of the trap. He leaned more of his weight forward and the small of her back hit the fence railing. Her shaking arms had folded over her chest and her gloved hands were gripping the sword handle tightly just under her chin. He saw her feeble attempts to use her weight to push him back, and he leaned forward some more, a smirk planted on his face as he looked down at her.

"Fighting against the same person over and over again only makes you as good as them," Altair spoke pushing his sword harder into hers. "Fighting against someone better than you makes you learn and you will learn quicker."

"Are you saying Haydar is amateurish?" Savra gave a breathy laugh as she strained against the pressure.

"No, but the whelp has a ways to go."

Her eyes lit with mirth and he found his doing the same. Altair pressed harder, closer and it was then Savra noticed just how close he was to her, practically pressed against her with only their swords smashed between them. His hood, being down allowed her to truly see him. Her eyes traced over the bronzed skin of his sharp features, the strong bone structure, hard jawline, heavy dark brows over unforgiving, golden eyes, done the bridge of a long nose, to the firm line of his lips. Her silver eyes glance at a sliver of marred skin there.

"How'd you get that scar on you lips?" Savra asked softly all of a sudden, breaking the silence.

Altair had been doing his own gazing of her face and blinked in confusion once hearing her voice. "Huh?"

Savra used his distraction to swiftly slipped to the side, ducking when his sword swirled back as he caught his balance after leaning so heavily against her.

Savra laughed when he blinked his confusion away and turned to glare at her at being caught off guard. But she was already near him again, jabbing the sword hilt into his back and was about spring away, but he spun quickly and caught her arm holding the sword. She kicked out at him but he caught her foot as well, tugging it hard, sweeping the floor from under her.

She slammed onto her back, hitting her head hard. She winced and a puff of air left his lips..

Altair walked over her and pressed the tip of the blade into her throat just enough for her to feel the pressure. "I win." He smirked.

Savra coughed as she tried to catch her breath. "What a surprise." She waited for him to remove the blade so she could get up.

"You did well," he spoke. "But you have a lot of room for improvement."

"I know, no need to rub it in my face." She frowned.

"It wasn't an insult, it's just what it is. Everyone can do with improvement, even me."

"Why single yourself out? Are you trying to say you're the best around here?"

"I don't think it needs to be said," Altair answered arrogantly. Savra rolled her eyes at his tone.

The blade still poised at her throat prevented her from rising, he was looking at her again, so she stared back. "Do you plan on removing your blade? Or would you like me to remove it for you?"

Altair's eyes narrowed suddenly, suspicion flitted over his face, and when he spoke, it was slow, deliberate. "I don't think you could, if you tried."

Savra swallowed, the tip of the blade pressing into her skin as she did. She hesitated for a moment, and he watched her intently, waiting, waiting for her to say the words that would confirm the suspicion she knew she suddenly had. She opened her mouth, and sighed, choosing to just get it over with. "Such _confidence_, for a novice."

Recognition flashed across his golden eyes as he slowly removed the sword away, dropping it at his side near his boots. She slowly stood, wincing at the soreness in her side. Savra glanced at him and he was staring at her in mild shock.

"What's wrong, Altair?" a novice called from the fence. "You look like a dead man just came up and slapped your face." The group laughed. He didn't say anything.

Savra dared another glance at him, and his eyes were trained on her, the intensity of them making her uncomfortable. So when he didn't say anything, and the men had began choosing a new pair to fight, she walked out of the ring and made her way over to the target dummy where she left her bow and quiver. Picking it up and placing the few arrows back, she turned to head back inside the castle. She noticed someone walking over to her, and paused in her step, waiting cautiously as he strode up to her.

Altair stopped in front of her and stared. After a moment, he broke the silence. "It was you in that alley, wasn't it?"

"That's a very vague statement," Savra answered as she rubbed her arm.

"Savra."

She was mildly surprised to hear him say her name like that, he didn't usually go out of his way to speak to her, not directly anyway.

"Yeah... yeah it was me." Savra sighed, looking at him hesitantly.

His jaw tensed. "You knew all along it was me?"

"I've known since before I arrived to Masyaf."

"And you didn't say anything."

"Um, what was I supposed to say? 'Hey it's me the girl that held a knife to your chest'?" She waved her hands around in annoyance.

His eyes never left her face, and while before they were suspicious and almost angry, they slowly turned smug. "You could have started with a thank you." He smirked.

Her brows rose. "Thank you? I don't see why."

He crossed his arms. "I happened to have saved your life."

Savra huffed a small laugh. "No you didn't, I understand how you need to tell yourself that as a stroke to your ego but I assure you, _Altair_, I had it under control."

He shook his head. "I saved you. It is that simple."

"Did you see what occurred before the guards?" she asked, Altair gave a tight nod. "Then you know I can handle myself. And since we're on this topic." She became serious. "If I wasn't the way I am, and like a normal woman as you suggested earlier, I would have been raped just like every other girl who falls prey to men with no knowledge of how to defend or protect themselves."

"No, you wouldn't have," Altair answered with a stern face.

"I wouldn't have?"Savra questioned with a raised brow, Altair shook his head. "And why not?"

"Because I was watching the whole time, and I wouldn't have let you."

Her eyes widened slightly, and with that he left towards the gates leading out of the fortress. She watched as he disappeared.

"Thank you, then." Savra spoke quietly before turning to head back into the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Alright there it is, I hope you guys liked it. Seriously let me know what ya thought.<strong>

** Thanks for Reading!**

_**Sombrette**_


	11. Escape Artist

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OCs.

**Author's Note**: **Alright chapter 11 is up I hope you enjoy reading it XD And thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs everyone. You know what it does to me :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XI_**

**Escape Artist**

* * *

><p>Savra slowly walked up the path leading to the tower, eyes everywhere other than on the guard standing patrol by the ladder. He was watching her, a suspicious look plastered on his face. Savra walked to the other side of the ladder to lean against the wall, facing the guard. Savra stared... and stared. He kept his position facing forward, giving her only the view of his side, she could see his eyes glancing sideways at her as he struggled to gaze straight. Pretty soon the guard started to shift on his feet, even going so far to moving his hand, gripping his sword... warning her. She was making him uncomfortable and she kept her smile hidden. The guard turned his head way from her, pretending to look over to the sparring circle. Savra pushed herself of the stone wall and walked over in front of him, putting her person back in his view. He glanced at her a few times and she could see his hand tighten his grip on the sword handle. Finally he turned his attention to her with a scowl.<p>

"Is there something you need?" the guard snapped.

'_Yes, for you to disappear'_ Savra thought. She smiled and gave a shrug. "You're Demus, right?"

"Yes..." he answered suspiciously.

Savra made a show of looking him up and down. "You'll do."

Demus looked at her confused. "Do?"

"They're making bets down there, Rauf is inside today... Haydar's down there boasting about how he's the one to beat with short swords, challenging anyone to prove him wrong. I said I bet I could find someone who could put him in his place. I've noticed you up here a few times... and...well... I knew there was no other that could be the one to do it." Savra gave him a shy smile. Surprise took over his features as he watched her. "You're very strong looking... I bet much more than Haydar, am I right?" She leaned forward slightly, hands wrung behind her back innocently.

Demus swallowed hard. "I–"

Savra moved her hand to grip his bicep, she felt him flex his muscles under her fingers. "You_ feel_ strong," Savra said as she looked into his eyes, a coy smile appearing across her mouth. His eyes traveled over her face, landing on her lips, "So will you?" Savra asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Demus replied not looking at her eyes.

"Will you fight?" she told him.

Then he leaned forward and eyed her. "What will be my reward if I do?" he asked slyly.

Savra narrowed her eyes as she leaned away. Erm..not what she expected him to say... "Reward? Winning is your reward."

He straightened and crossed his arms with a smirk. "I don't think that's enough to convince me to fight for you." Savra stared at him as she was unsure of what to say. He walked to stand next to her. "I'll go there and put your brother in his place but I expect a reward for doing it," he whispered in her ear. "Find me when it's over."

Savra watched him walk down the path towards the sparring circle, he looked over his shoulder and winked her. Savra just stared, with her mouth partially open.

"Oh...that didn't go right," she whispered as she turned to the ladder, climbing it with haste. Once reaching the top she moved away from the archway and quickly towards the narrow pathway leading to the outlook.

"Holy hell..." Savra groaned, her shoulders slumping, a figure stood with his back to her, watching over the outlook. He turned once hearing her voice, hand going to his sword. It was Kymal, confusion spread over his face which was replaced by a stern look.

"Savra, you're not supposed to be up here," he told her as she moved closer.

"No, I'm not supposed to leave the fortress, this is still inside so I am allowed to be up here."

Kymal seemed uncertain and was about to speak but she cut him off.

"Anyways the only reason I came up here was to tell you that Demus is down there boasting about how he can beat you in hand to hand. He's really making you look bad..." She shrugged watching for his expression.

Kymal's eyes narrowed. "That whelp? He could barely beat the new recruits. Why do you think he's on guard duty?"

Savra raised her hands in an 'I don't know' fashion. She watched him walk over to see the sparring circle where a large group of assassins were gathered around. "Well guess we'll never know, huh?" she piped up. He glanced at her and then over to his post then back to the circle.

"I'll show him where he belongs in the span of five minutes and teach him not to leave his post," he growled walking over to the narrow path. Savra was going to mention that Kymal was also leaving his post but thought better of it. He halted and looked over his shoulder at her. "Well come on."

Savra rushed through excuses in her head before he made an impatient hand gesture. She took a few steps and faked a trip, falling on the ground.

"Ow," Savra whined, pulling her foot to her body. Kymal began walking over to her and she waved a dismissive hand. "I seem to have gotten some rocks in my boots, I'll only be a minute," she told him as she pulled her boot off and made a show of emptying it out. There weren't any actual rocks so she stuck her hand in her boot and felt around. "Hmm, I was sure I felt some," she spoke to herself, glancing at Kymal out of the corner of her eye. He was watching her impatiently and he kept looking over to the sparring ring. Savra put her boot back on and he began walking over to the narrow path, she pulled off her other boot and began shaking it slowly. "Maybe it was this one." She inspected the inside.

Kymal huffed annoyed. "Just hurry up and get down there when you're finished."

"Mmhm," she replied not looking up as she felt around her boot. She glanced up when she saw him move to the ladder before disappearing down it. Swiftly she shoved her boot back on and leaped up, rushing over to the corner where she had stashed her bow and quiver when she had snuck out the previous night. Running over to the barrel where she had hidden the roll of rope from the first night she ventured out into the castle grounds. She tied it to a corner battlement in hopes of keeping it out of sight. Once tied, she pulled on it, leaning back all her weight making sure it would hold.

When the knot showed that it wouldn't come undone, she tossed the rope over the side of the wall, pulling her bow around her neck to rest it across her shoulders and griped the leather quiver between her teeth she lowered herself down the wall by the rope. Carefully using her feet to balance herself on the wall she began to descend, a little past halfway her hands where struggling to get a good hold on the rope and one of her gloves was slipping off. Wrapping her arm around the rope she attempted to fix it when the worst happened. Her arm slipped out of the rope and she fell hard, landing on her tail bone.

"Ow! Savra yelped as her hand went to her arched back. Taking a few steadying breaths, Savra carefully stood, whimpering when pain pierced up her spine. She cursed as she popped her back, rubbing the spot she landed on. She glared at the rope and moved to pick up her fallen items. Strapping the bow and quiver to her back she made her way to the road, she paused when she had to move in front of the gates checking to see for guards. Luckily for her they were of the incompetent sort this shift and were gazing over to where the fights were occurring. Moving as fast as she could, she walked into the road and made her way into the city. Once she was out of view Savra walked towards her destination, which was the city gates.

"It's sad really how easily I just did that," Savra chuckled to herself, frowning slightly as her hand went back to rub her bruised back. How she planned on getting past Halim, she wasn't sure yet.

* * *

><p>About half way through the city she became aware that she was being followed, normally she'd be a little worried about it, thinking that she had been caught and was going to be dragged back into the castle. But she wasn't being followed by a man, which canceled out anyone from the fortress, she was being followed by a woman, who was not aware that Savra was aware that she was following her. What business this girl had with Savra, she didn't know, but Savra had business outside the city and she wasn't about to let this girl stop her. Making a show of glancing at the village people and the goings on, she caught a glimpse of the girl halting in her step, pretending to look at a shop keeper's wares. Moving on towards the gate, she quickened her pace once they came into view. She froze in her step when she saw two assassins come in through the gates, they were talking to each other and didn't seem to be paying attention to village people. Savra was practically standing out in the open in front of them so she wasn't going to take any chances. Rushing over to a set of hovels, she ducked in between them, gripping the corner of the building to watch the brotherhood members until they moved out of sight.<p>

"Excuse me?" A hand landed on her shoulder. Savra jumped at the contact and gave a small shriek, spinning to see that the her stalker girl had caught up to her. "Oh! I didn't mean to frighten you!" she apologized. The girl as Savra saw, was a few years older than her with dark brown hair and eyes to match. She was pretty and Savra thought she looked out of place here in the village.

"Then why sneak up on me?" Savra asked suspiciously. "And why are you following me?"

"Well it was kind of hard to just come up to you. Why are you hiding anyways?" The girl tilted her head.

"I'm not hiding," Savra defended, looking over her shoulder to see if the men had left.

"You look like you're hiding to me." The girl smiled.

"Again, why are you following me?" Savra asked, annoyance lacing her voice.

"Oh! I noticed you're wearing my clothes," she replied. Savra lifted a brow and looked over herself.

"Your clothes? These ar–"

The girl shook her hands in front of her. "No I didn't mean like that, I'm a tailor you see, and I made those, I'd recognize them anywhere since I've never made women's clothes in that style before. Which means you must be Haydar's sister?"

"Yes...?"

The girl grinned and stuck out her hand. "I'm Ru'yah, it's nice to meet you."

"Ru'yah?"Savra asked, remembering the name from the note_ 'Perhaps Haydar isn't as whorish as I assumed'_ she thought to herself. The girl awkwardly returned her unshaken hand back to her side.

"Yes, but you can just call me Ru. And your name?" she asked curiously.

Savra eyed her warily and looked around. "Um...Savra."

Ru'yah laughed. "That's a nice name. Where are you from?"

Savra eyed her for a moment, debating her answer, but she didn't see the harm in telling her. "Jerusalem," she answered as she walked over to the gates, peeking around to see Halim brushing one of the horses. Baroshe was further ahead eating out of a pile of hay. She smiled at the sight of him.

"What are you doing?" Ru'yah whispered near her ear, yet again causing Savra to jump.

"Leaving," Savra answered.

"Really? I was going to see if you wanted to come over, I can make us lunch. If that's alright?" Ru'yah asked .

Savra turned to face her. "Why? We just met."

"Well I know, but your brother told me a bit about you." Ru'yah looked down, digging her sandaled foot into the dirt. "I don't know anyone my age, we just moved here about a month ago. My father and I. I spend most my time taking care of him so I don't really have time to get to go out and get to know anyone. So when Haydar said you have a hard time making friends as well, I thought we could get to know each other." She gave a sheepish smile.

"He said that?" Savra asked. _'Technically it is true'_ she told herself.

She looked up worried. "Yeah, but he didn't mean anything bad by it." She watched Savra's dubious expression. "Please don't tell him I told you that!" Ru'yah pleaded.

Savra narrowed her eyes. "Why not?"

"I don't want him to think badly of me!" she said.

Savra eyed the girl up and down, crossing her arms and leaning her weight one foot. "Are you a prostitute?"

Ru'yah's eyes widened in shock. "What!" she squeaked.

"Just answer the question."

"No!" she answered appalled. "Are _you_?"

Savra scowled. "Do I _look_ like a prostitute to you?"

"No... but neither do I." Ru'yah lifted her chin.

"Well that note you wrote him was pretty suggestive." Savra raised a brow.

Ru'yah blushed in embarrassment. "You read that?" Savra nodded. "I meant the clothes, I swear!"

Savra shook her head as she turned back over to the gates.

"So will you come?" Ru'yah asked again.

"Not now, I have things to do."

"Oh..." she replied in disappointment.

Savra glanced at her hesitantly. "Perhaps another time."

Ru'yah looked over at her in surprise "Alright then." She smiled.

Savra sighed. "I hope you're not just using me to get to my brother. It won't work and it's been done before." Savra smiled as she rolled her eyes. "I know the signs."

Ru'yah shook her head. "No I'm not trying to use you, though I wouldn't mind if you spoke about him every now and then." She grinned.

Savra was about to answer when something came across her mind. "Maybe I'll say a few things about him next time I see you, if you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" she asked curiously.

Savra leaned around the gates to spot Halim still grooming the horses. "See that man over there?" She pointed to Halim, Ru'yah nodded. "Entice him over here and get him to talk to you for a few minutes."

Her eyes widened. "Why, what will happen if he sees you?"

"I'm not actually supposed to be out of the castle, he'll probably go report that I've left. I'd rather just deal with it when I get back and not have to worry about being chased while I'm out if you know what I mean."

"Did you do something wrong? Why can't you leave?... Are they holding you prisoner?"

"It's complicated, so can you do it or not?" Savra asked impatiently.

"Yes, I guess so," she replied, unsure.

"Okay, I'm going to wait over there." Savra pointed to a vender stall. "Just keep him talking until I'm completely gone, maybe about five minutes or so alright?"

"Alright, good luck sneaking back in," Ru'yah said before moving through the gates to get Halim. Savra went to a group of people and made a show of looking at the vendor's wares as she waited to see Ru'yah and Halim come in from the entrance.

A few moments later the two came through and Ru'yah led Halim off to the side so that his back was to the gates. Savra quickly left the group and made her way over to the entrance. Ru'yah glanced at her over Halim's shoulder, Savra gave a small wave and left through them.

Racing over to Baroshe with a smile, he nickered deeply when she approached. "Hello, my king," she cooed playfully as she hugged his neck tightly while he nibbled on her hair. She was glad to see that he had at least a bridle on. "We're going saddle-less today Baroshe, no time. Technically I'm stealing you... even though you're mine." Giving his muzzle a pat, she moved to mount having to grip his mane as a hold and scrambled onto his back, nearly falling off the other side. He immediately began trotting around, clearly impatient to go on, snapping the reins and giving a kick, she pushed him into a gallop up the road.

"Freedom at last, Baroshe." Savra grinned excitedly as they rode on. She had no exact destination, she was only looking for a somewhere to ride through and she didn't want it to be the road. Constantly gazing at the trees, she searched for an area to pull off into. They rode for about an hour before until she finally decided to move off the road. Slowing the horse down to a walk, they traveled into the forest. She relaxed her grip on the reins and let the horse lead, Savra gazed around the woods as she took in the fresh air.

She only then realized that it was the first time she had been alone since the day her father died. Being locked into her room didn't really count, she was confined. Now she had the freedom to do as she wished without someone looking over her shoulder. She was at peace, if only for a while.

The quiet caused her to think of her father how he would never be buried and have respects paid to him like everyone else who died. There was no body to bury and her jaw tightened at the thought of this. She wondered what the farm looked like now. 'Probably burned and dead,' she thought sadly.

* * *

><p>They walked along a calm river that led deeper into the woods, her horse had chosen a deer trail to travel by. The fall from the rope was causing the riding to irate her back, she had to keep shifting her position in order to be comfortable. When the pain became too much, she pulled the horse to the side to dismount. Dismounting was awkward since she had no saddle to hold on to, so when her foot didn't hit the floor she fell backwards landing on her rear.<p>

"Ah!" Savra hissed sharply, flipping onto her stomach to press her hands against her lower back. She closed her eyes in pain and rested her forehead against the cool ground as she waited for the aching to subside. A tree branch snapped to her right and her head shot up sending a pang up her spine. Clenching her jaw at the sting, she slowly stood, popping her back once more to get rid of the stiffness. Drawing out her bow and arrow, she glanced around for the source of the sound, she looked to Baroshe but he seemed content, nibbling at a patch of grass, showing no sign of wariness. Taking another look around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Placing the arrow back in the quiver, Savra walked over to grab the reins of the horse and began leading him along the small path.

The moved through the trees in silence, the only sounds were the birds and the wind bristling through the leaves. The trees emptied out into a clearing, Savra walked over to the center where she saw evidence of an old campfire. Scanning the rest of the area, she noticed no signs of anyone being through there recently. Once another branch snapped behind her, she spun with bow drawn, aiming at nothing. That time Baroshe nickered lowly, ears alert, flickering against the sound. Another snap, and another spin, Savra was desperately trying to spot the intruder. She gripped her bow tighter as she took a few tentative steps forward. She didn't want to draw an arrow out yet, for fear of shooting something she shouldn't, but her fingers twitched in anticipation, ready to reach for her quiver in case she needed to.

Her eyes stayed locked in the set of forest in front of her, the leaves that had fallen from the trees were being disturbed by something in there. Closer they came and her heart began to race, Baroshe shot his head up, ears pricked swiveling around.

"Come on," she whispered nervously reaching for an arrow. A sound she could only describe as a loud slap surrounded the air and she frantically reached for an arrow, but before she could grab it, a large black horse came barreling out of the forest, straight at her. She screamed and lost her footing, being thrown onto her back. Baroshe whined in fear and reared up. She stared above her in horror when she saw that she was right below him and was about to be trampled. Savra scrambled off to the side, narrowly missing his down coming hooves.

On her hands and knees, she struggled to catch her breath, heart racing at an unhealthy pace. She glanced up to see the black horse trotting around the clearing, snorting and tossing his head around. Coughing as she stood, trying to ignore the ache in her abused back, she looked over at the black horse, it was saddled but had no rider. Savra glanced around the forest lining the clearing, but saw no sign of anyone. Rubbing her back for comfort, she cautiously made her way over to the distraught horse.

He was not happy, larger than her Baroshe with a black coat matching the darkest night, shining in the sunlight. When she approached, he snorted at her, extending his neck, his front hooves lifting off the ground indicating he was ready to rear up and kick. She waited for him to settle before taking a step to get to his side to reach the lead. His eyes followed and angry puffs of air blew from his nose. Savra kept her eyes locked with his as her hand stretched to grab the reins, fingers grazing his neck, the muscles flinched at the contact and he began backing away, tossing his head. She returned her hand to her side as she waited. Looking around the clearing once more, she took a hesitant step toward his side, his hoof kicked the dirt but she kept slowly inching her way closer. Reaching out her hand, she placed it flat on his neck, the horse's head shot up as he snorted his protest.

"Shh," Savra whispered as she watched his ears flicker to her voice. Running her hand along his neck until they came to the reins, she carefully pulled them away from his body. As soon as she did, the horse whined in irritation and reared. Savra wrapped the lead around one hand and gripped the rest with the other as she strained to keep him steady.

"Woah." She tried to calm him as she tugged him down. He reared three more times, once threatening to pop her shoulder from the pull. Savra allowed him to get his anger out before he finally calmed and permitted her to approach him. Hesitantly moving her hand to his muzzle, she placed it flat and ran it along the top, between his eyes before moving it down to his cheek giving him a pat. "Good boy." She smiled when she tugged on the lead and he began to follow, making her way over to Baroshe. She stilled when a white figure caught her eye.

Altair stood, leaning against a tree bordering the clearing with his arms crossed. Savra narrowed her eyes at his form. He smirked and pushed himself off the tree and made his way over.

"Impressive," he spoke as he approached, grabbing the reins from her hand. The black horse protested and started throwing his head around at the sight of the assassin but Altair yanked the lead to keep him still.

"This is your horse?" Savra asked exasperated.

He glanced at her. "He is now"

She scowled at him. "Do you know I almost died! You could have killed me, letting run at me like that!"

"You look alive to me," he dismissed. Altair tossed the reins over the horse's head and mounted in one fluid movement, the horse stomped the ground and Savra quickly took a few steps back nervously. "You shouldn't have been out of the castle anyway, so don't blame me if you put yourself in harm's way."

Savra glared and pointed a finger at him. "I didn't put myself in harm's way, you did that on purpose. You purposely just tried to kill me."

Altair looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "You are being dramatic, and even if you did happen to die, it would have been a lesson not to disobey orders."

"There would be no lesson learned if I was dead, stupid assassin." Savra glowered. "And you're one to talk about not following orders," she ground out, moving over to her horse. "My disobedience didn't result in someone's death," she spat.

Altair flinched and glared darkly at her. He hissed, "Get on you horse, you've had your fun, we're going back to the castle."

Savra walked over to where she dropped her bow and strapped it onto her back. "Oh, it's been _far_ from fun thanks to you." Pulling Baroshe over to a raised rock since she didn't feel like making a fool of herself in front of Altair in her pathetic attempts to mount. "So what, you've been following me this whole time?" she asked, slightly annoyed at the fact as she pulled herself up, grimacing at the pain.

Altair narrowed his eyes when her hand went to soothe her back. "No, I saw you when I was coming back from... somewhere, before you disappeared off the road, then I followed you."

She turned her gaze over to him. "Somewhere being where you stole that horse?" He didn't answer. She sighed. "Are we going or not?"

Giving her a one last scowl, he moved his horse out of the clearing, Savra pushed Baroshe to follow at a distance, her eyes boring a hole in Altair's back as they traveled in tense silence. She wasn't ready to go back yet, her outing was _far_ from how she planned it and she be damned if she was going to continue to let him ruin it. Slowly reaching for her quiver, her fingers felt around the feathers until they came across the one she was looking for. She pulled out a blunt tipped arrow, usually meant for shooting small game. The point of the arrow was for impact not piercing. She grabbed her bow and rested it across her thighs.

Altair glanced back and she made a show of cleaning the wood, innocently glancing up at him. He glared at her before facing forward again. Drawing the arrow and aiming it at the black horse's rump, she pulled the string taut which Altair heard and quickly looked over his shoulder, but it was too late for him to react.

"Sorry, pretty boy," Savra apologized to his horse as she shot the arrow, watching it hit home on the horse's rump, bouncing off and landing somewhere on the floor. The black horse whined loudly and reared in fright. Altair struggled to stay on, looking over at her in pure rage. Savra yanked the reins of Baroshe and spun him quickly in the opposite direction, kicking him into a fast gallop through the forest.

"Faster," she commanded as they sped between the trees, the sound of his pounding hooves filled her ears as the wind blew past. Pretty soon another set of hooves joined and she glanced behind her to see Altair racing to catch up. Her only advantage was that his horse was fighting his commands, she could see him pulling on the reins.

Snapping her own reins, she laughed, "Faster, Baroshe!" She could hear him closing in and a surge of adrenaline rushed over her when she saw the black horse come into her peripherals, she grinned over at Altair.

"I should kill you for what you did," he growled over the sound of pounding hooves as he pulled next to her.

"I should kill you for threatening to kill me," Savra snickered. "What's the matter, Altair? Are you going through withdrawals? Been too long since you've had an innocent's blood on your hands?" Savra teased.

He glared and reached to grab her reins to pull Baroshe to a halt but she pulled him away out of range. "You are far from innocent."

Savra placed a hand over her heart, feigning injury at his words. Savra kicked Baroshe to go even faster, pulling him ahead of Altair's horse, then back level with Altair, only to push him ahead again. She looked over her shoulder at him mischievously. Understanding flashed over his eyes as he accepted the challenge and kicked his horse to speed up. Savra grinned and snapped her reins for Baroshe to catch up. They raced, for the most part the black horse was faster, a few times Savra took the lead, only for Altair to speed in front. She had the feeling he was purposefully allowing her to pull ahead so she didn't feel like a complete loser. They were on a worn path the width of a wagon when she spotted a large fallen tree blocking the path ahead.

Savra instantly slowed Baroshe to a walk, Altair looked back at her when he saw she wasn't near him and slowed his horse as well.

"Scared to jump?" He asked, a smirk on his lips.

"I have no saddle and my back hurts," Savra replied with a shrug.

Altair glanced at Baroshe, noticing the lack of saddle. "Why are you riding without one?"

"There wasn't anytime to put one on. I was kind of in a hurry, you know."

Altair shook his head as he led them in the direction they came from. He glanced over at her curiously when she pulled her horse even with his. "How is it you escaped?"

Savra chuckled. "A combination of women guiles and late night escapades into the fortress grounds in preparation."

"Was it your plan to stay out here?"

"No." She shook her head. "Just to get away for a while."

They rode in silence for some moments before he spoke up, "Women guiles? Who did you use them on?"

Savra smiled to herself. "Only one, Demus? I think I dug that hole a little too deep. He seems to be expecting something from me. That wasn't my plan." She shivered.

"I believe there's a saying, you've made your bed and now you have to lie in it, but in your case it's with Demus defiling your body."

Savra's jaw dropped as she shot him a look, he was staring straight ahead but she could see the lines along the side of his mouth to suggest he was smiling. "That's not going to happen," she replied confidently as she faced forward.

"I don't know, Savra, Demus isn't one to be told no." He glanced at her, eyes sparking with mischief.

"Not my problem." She lifted her chin in defiance. "Plus, I'm locked in my room at night anyway, he's on guard duty most the day so I doubt I'd come into contact with him."

"The only thing wrong with that is Demus is the one who locks and unlocks your door in the morning and night."

She shot him a look. "No it's Kymal!" she replied, trying to hide the uncertainty in her voice. "Right, it's Kymal?"

He smirked and pulled his horse ahead onto a road, it wasn't the main road which had travelers heading to and from Masyaf, this road was desolate. Savra followed, trusting that he knew the way back from there as she was lost in thought, mulling over what she planned on doing about Demus.

She was brought out of her trance by having the reins yanked out of her hands, she shot a look to Altair. He tugged on the reins to stop her horse. She was about to speak, but he quickly held up his hand to silence her, looking off the path and into the forest. She followed his gaze and strained to hear or see whatever it is that caught his attention but there was nothing. Savra glanced back over to him, his jaw was tense as well as his posture. He had his eyes locked onto something and she kept looking between him and the invisible source in the forest.

"What is it?" Savra whispered. He ignored her. "Altair..." she prodded.

"Quiet," he scolded, not taking his eyes off the forest.

"Just tell me what you see."

"Silence, Savra," he growled.

"Why won't you just sa–"

His hand slapped over her mouth and all she could give were muffled protests.

"Shut up, Savra, just shut-_up_!" Altair snapped, she glared at him and bit his hand, he flinched but kept his hold, tightening it painfully against her jaw, daring her to do it again. She yanked her face away from his grip, rubbing her chin. She made to scowl at him but she caught movement in the corner of her eye, she looked into the forest and saw a glint flash for a brief second. Her head snapped to Altair and she finally saw what he was looking at. Someone else was in the forest, and they were close.

Altair placed the reins back in her hands along with his own, Savra looked over at him in confusion. He slowly dismounted and Savra moved to copy but he walked over and gripped her boot. "No, stay here," he told her in a low voice, glancing behind him.

"I'm not staying here," Savra replied stubbornly trying to pull her foot free to dismount. He gripped it harder and shoved it higher up to prevent her from getting off the horse.

"Stay-_here_, "Altair repeated firmly as he walked over to the trees, pulling his hood over his head. "Watch the horses," he threw over his shoulder before disappearing in the woods.

Savra watched impatiently. She tried to see whatever was happening, straining her gaze until her sights dimmed and the shapes blurred, she thought she saw a blue glow moving low in the brush, but faded away and everything became sharp once again. Aside from the trees in front of her, she couldn't see anything.

She didn't know how many minutes had passed as she kept her sights glued at the spot she saw Altair disappear to. Footsteps could be heard coming from that direction, the black horse started to become agitated, trying to pull away. Savra held onto the reins, tightening her knees on Baroshe to keep her balance. The footsteps grew louder and she struggled to keep her eyes on the forest with the horse becoming more and more irate.

"Stop it," she hissed at him as she tried to pull him closer. He planted his front hooves and pulled his head back to break free of the lead. Savra wrapped them around her hand and used the other to grip Baroshe's mane. The black horse seemed desperate to pull away and he trotted around as much as the lead would allow. His agitation was affecting Baroshe and he became anxious, trying to put distance between him and the black horse.

A figure stepped out of the tree line, she tried to see who it was but the black horse reared and Savra was lurched forward since the reins were still wrapped around her hand. He stomped down and reared again, his hooves grazing Baroshe's head causing him to snort and rear as well. Savra frantically tried to hold onto his mane but she was thrown off, her back broke her fall. She screamed in agony and pain shot through her the entire spine. The horses ran off down the path, leaving her with the figure. Savra was sobbing, unable to register anything else other than the immense pain flooding her body. A shadow loomed over her and a boot was pressed hard over her chest. She whimpered at the pressure on her back.

"Shh, no crying, girl, no crying," a voice came from above her. She strained to see his face but all she saw was the shine coming off his armor, blinding her. "My, have we been looking for you," he continued, a gloved hand grazed her cheek and she flinched, struggling to calm her crying. The man grabbed her under her shoulder and hauled her to her feet. She gave a strangled yelp which was cut off by his hand clamping over her mouth. "Ah-ah, girl, you must keep quiet. We can't have your brother hearing you now can we?"

'_Haydar's here?'_ she thought before shaking her head, weakly to rid the glove off her face. He lowered his hand to grip her arm as he looked around, Savra looked over his features. An older man from what she could tell, he didn't look like a typical guard, he looked too fresh. Almost like a noble if she had to guess, his armor was what caught her attention. It was the same armor that the men who killed her father and farm workers were wearing. Anger surged through her as she glanced back up to his face, he seemed to be waiting for something, or someone. She balled her free fist.

"What's your name?" she rasped out. He looked over to her with a raised brow which was wiped right off his face when her fist came into contact with his jaw. He released his grip on her arm as his hand went to his face looking at her in shock. Savra took a few steps back, hands going for her bow. He charged at her and she swung the bow around, slamming it across his face. He roared in pain as he stumbled back. Savra kicked him in the groin and he doubled over giving her the opportunity to knee him in his already injured face. His head whipped back at the impact. Ignoring the pain in her back, she tackled him to the ground.

Savra straddled his waist and crashed her bow onto his throat, using her weight for pressure to cut off his air supply. His eyes widened as he struggled to buck her off, but it only caused her to apply more pressure.

"Where is she!" Savra growled. He coughed and tried to grip the sides of the bow to push it away but Savra shoved it back harder. "Where is she hiding, you bastard!"

"I don't kn... I don't know!" he struggled to get out.

"You do know and you'd better tell me or I'll hold this here until you suffocate, and just when you're on the verge of dying, I'll let you have your air only to take it away again," she hissed as she leaned her weight on the bow, causing his face to turn red. "I can do this all day. And I'll tell you now, no one is going to hear your whispered screams"

"I don't know!" he rasped out. "They don't tell me anything!"

"You lie."

"No!" He coughed. "I'm just a sc–scout, I'm only given orders."

Savra leaned her face closer to his, putting most her weight into the bow. His lips started to turn blue as he gasped for breath.

"You must report to someone"

"Please... please I can't breathe," he wheezed

"I know," Savra replied evenly, staring intently into his dying eyes.

"Get off of him, Savra," Altair's voice commanded from behind her. Her head tilted in the direction of his voice but she kept her sights on the one below her. His eyes turned to look at her side where she assumed Altair was approaching. "Savra," he repeated.

"He could tell me where she is," she replied, sounding almost desperate.

"I can't, I don't know!"

"You're lying!" she yelled, shoving the bow to crush his windpipe. A hand grabbed the scruff of her tunic and yanked her off the scout. She yelped when a sharp pain pricked her back.

Altair grabbed her arm to steady her and look carefully at her face. "He can't tell you where she is. He's a scout and they aren't told that kind of information for this specific reason." He gestured to the man laying on the floor coughing violently. "They are easily apprehended."

"But he has to know something!" Savra argued desperately, trying to pull from him to go back to the fallen guard.

Altair tightened his grip and shook his head. "He doesn't have the information you seek."

She glared at him before turning her attention back to the scout. "Then he is useless and deserves to die." Savra spoke as she pulled and arrow out of her quiver. "He was probably there at the farm, killing everyone."

Altair reached for her arrow and grabbed it from her hand. "His death won't bring you any closer to finding your mother."

"Maybe not, but it will bring me closer to justice for my father's death," Savra answered.

"It doesn't work that way, Savra."

"It does for me," she replied crossing her arms and turning away.

She heard the man stand and watched Altair walk up to him to say unheard words. The man nodded vigorously. He glanced at Savra before taking off into a sprint down the path.

Savra dropped her arms and looked over to Altair, stunned. "You're just letting him get away?"

He ignored her as he reached for a knife on his stomach belt. She watched him as he gripped the tip between his fingers and held it in front of him before throwing it sharply down the road. Savra followed the knife's path and saw the scout freeze in his step before falling to his knees, a shaken hand going to his neck, finally collapsing onto the ground.

Savra's eyes snapped over to Altair. "You killed him."

He glanced at her. "You're observant," he replied as he began walking over to the body. "He's seen you and he thinks I'm your brother. He would have reported that the both of you are near Masyaf."

"You just stopped me from doing it, only to kill him yourself. You make no sense, Altair."

Once reaching the body, Altair nudged it with his boot to turn it over, pulling his knife from the scout's neck, wiping it on his robes. He looked up at her. "You don't need that kind of blood on your hands, Savra," he said solemnly.

Her eyes softened as she watched him pull the body off the road and into the shrubs. "It wouldn't be the first time I took someone's life," Savra replied quietly.

Altair glanced up at her in surprise before shaking his head. "That one will stay with you forever, you don't need to add on to it. Keep your soul pure, Savra, don't darken it by the taint of death." He gestured for her to follow as they went in search for the horses, who were some distance off the path grazing on a patch of grass.

"And what about your soul?" she asked as she moved over to Baroshe.

"It doesn't matter if I take a one life or ten anymore. I have hundreds of people's blood on my hands, I imagine it's as dark as the night." He shrugged.

Savra tangled her fingers in Baroshe's mane and struggled to pull herself up. A hand came to grip her boot, giving her enough lift to toss her other leg over and mount. She looked down at Altair. "Well, I don't think it's dark."

He smirked. "And what would cause you to you to think otherwise?"

"Well, they say the eyes are the window to the soul. I find that you eyes are pretty bright, and I don't just mean the color," Savra told him. "You'd see that too if you took off your stupid hood more often."

Altair stared at her for a moment, then let out a humorous huff at her oddness. "Don't' let it be known," he answered as he walked over to his horse and mounted. "I have a reputation to keep up." Altair pulled up his hood, shielding his eyes once again, a sly smile tugging on his lips.

Savra shook her head as they began making their way along the path back to Masyaf.

"It looks like we're even now," he spoke as they rode.

She glanced over to him. "What do you mean?"

"Now you can't say your disobedience didn't result in someone's death."

Savra sighed, "Oh.."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Goddam that's a long chapter I was thinking about splitting it into two but decided not to . . . . get it? <strong>_**not two **_** haha it's a pun! –coughs- clears throat- steps on chirping cricket. ;D ****Alright hope you liked the chapter let me know what you thought of it... seriously . . . . let-me-know! Jk...but not really ;p No really, on a serious note I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for Reading!**

_**Sombrette**_


	12. Delinquency

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OCs.

**Author's Note: ****New chapter time ;D Not going to go into details about this one other than saying it has a POV switch in it. Alright on with the usual's** **–** Thanks to you reviewers, alerters, and people that fav'd- You guys are amazing XD

**Anyway – Hope enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XII_**

**Delinquency**

* * *

><p>They rode in silence for the most part as they traveled through the forest. Altair glanced over to Savra, she had her eyes cast straight ahead, looking but not seeing. She seemed lost in thought, carrying a slight frown on her lips. A change from how she was moments ago, she was smiling and jesting, something he learned to be a trademark of her personality. He thought about that, her personality, definitely a unique one. One he hadn't crossed before, at least not on a woman. It amazed him when he first met her, that such an untamed spirit came from someone like Nasir. She was the complete opposite of him. He remembered Nasir to be calm, wise, and kind even to those who didn't always deserve it. A frown of his own creased Altair's face, Nasir was the last one out of all of them that deserved a death like that.<p>

He remembered when Nasir would bring Haydar to Masyaf when the boy was old enough to begin his training. Always had such patience with him, and the proudness in his eyes when the boy showed promise. Altair always felt envious of Haydar, it must have been nice to have a father like that. Pushing you to be your best, but being proud of you none the less. He could see the change in Haydar since he showed up to Masyaf with his sister after his father's death. He looked years beyond his age, normally whenever he would see him he had a look of mischief in his eyes, quite like his sister, or would be laughing or happy about something. Now that look was replaced by wariness, and a hard anger buried deep shown through, though not having expressed it yet.

Altair could see Haydar was not himself any longer. As for his sister, Altair didn't know her much aside from the stories he'd sometimes catch Nasir telling, most he recalled having something to do with the girl giving her father a headache. But if he had to guess what she was like before the incident, he'd say she probably was a carefree somewhat happy girl. When he first spoke to her he could see the sadness in her eyes, it was unnatural, like it didn't belong to her person. Even when she smiled it would not hide sorrow underlying in her expression. When she thought now one was looking her face would mar into that frown of grief she tried to hide, but he would see, like he saw now.

'_A pity'_ he thought, the girl had lovely features only to be shadowed by her unhappiness. It seemed the only time her frown would go away was when she was angry or annoyed, which she was whenever he was around. Then instead of having a crease on the corners of her lips she'd have one between her brows. He smirked at the image, Altair quite liked it, though he wouldn't tell her that. But spirits, she annoyed the hell out of him as well, she had a bold tongue and she knew more than she should about him. How dare she throw Kadar's death in his face? She didn't even know Kadar_! 'It was probably that smart ass Malik, using any opportunity he had to speak bad about me'_ he thought.

Why Malik would choose to speak to Savra about him when at the time she knew nothing about him was beyond Altair _'Unless it was Haydar...'_ He shook his head, _'No, Haydar wouldn't speak badly about me. He looks up to me,'_ Altair thought smugly, glancing back to Savra, she was patting her horse's neck, looking down fondly at him. That was annoying too, her and her thing for that horse. Altair had promised he wouldn't take her horse out again after she told him not to. Little did she know he'd been taking the stallion this whole time, not today though. Luckily he took the first saddled horse he saw when he went out. Good thing he did too since that horse had its knees sliced by a group of guards he ran into on the road. He could only imagine her going into a frenzied fit over it.

Altair moved his hand to a pocket in his robes, pulling out a shiny piece of a shoulder pauldron. He ran this thumb over the engraved symbol over it, an escutcheon with two swords crossing over each other. The blades had fancy designs running along them and the handles were wrapped together with some sort of vine. He had tore free the piece with the emblem from the fallen scout, he'd never seen this symbol on any of the guards he'd ever come across. It caused him to believe that whoever the symbol represented had his own private set of guards and scouts. Altair stared at the piece of armor, memorizing the details for later use.

"What's that?" Savra's feminine voice drew him out. He tucked the pauldron back under his robes.

He looked over to her. "What's what?"

She eyed him suspiciously, glancing at his now empty hands. "Nothing," she responded annoyed, facing forward once again. He though he heard her mutter something along the lines of '_jerk_' afterwards. A smirk tugged on his lips.

Altair saw her begin to shift on the horse with a pained expression. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's what?" Savra mocked, her brows furrowed as she took a deep breath. "I can't do this anymore."

Altair looked over her. "What are you talking about?" he replied as he tried to figure out what was bothering her.

"Ride, I can't ride anymore. I need to walk for a while."

"If we keep stalling we won't reach Masyaf until late in the night, the roads are not safe at that time."

"Then if you're so worried for your life, you can leave and hurry back to your little Masyaf," Savra replied as she tried to dismount. Altair hopped off his horse and walked around to where she was struggling. Gripping her arm and waist, he pulled her down. "Ahh watch my back!" she cried out, putting a hand on the horse. She closed her eyes in pain as she took several steading breaths.

Altair narrowed his eyes as he watched her, her movements were stiff and pained. "It's not I who should be concerned, someone like you shouldn't be on the roads at late."

She glanced at him as she straightened. "Someone like me? You mean someone like a woman right?"

"Bandits don't care if you think yourself trained, Savra, all they'll see is a woman and in your... condition, you're in no state to fight," he replied. "And as I've told you before, you need improvement."

"Well excuse me for not being in a rush to go back to the castle, I know you're itching to return to your master and bow bef–"

Altair gripped her arm hard. "Stop it," he growled, his face inches from hers. He watched as surprise took over her features. "Just as you would rather not hear about your unusual personality for a woman from me, I would rather not hear about my role with the master from you. Don't lower yourself to copying the gossip you hear around the castle about me. I've done nothing to deserve that treatment from you." His eyes locked with hers and understanding filled her expression.

"I know...I-I won't..." Savra murmured, sounding apologetic. She drew in her bottom lip, nibbling it nervously.

He should have let her go sooner but he found himself staring at her. She tried to hold his gaze but her silver eyes began to shift from side to side. Altair's eyes left her hazel ones and traveled lower to her lips. He could see her jaw tighten with tension, he glanced back up to her eyes to see she was watching him with an uneasy expression, a light blush spotting her cheeks. Her outlandish attitude really did overshadow her soft features. She was not overtly beautiful, the way he'd heard Sasha be described by the men who'd seen Nasir's wife. But she was different, in the way Haydar appeared different.

Their mixed ethnicity was aesthetically pleasing. Haydar always had an easy time gaining a woman's gaze, especially with his blue eyes, not so common around these parts unless one was European. Savra, Altair assumed, took after her mother's lighter attributes, for he could not see much of Nasir's Arabic blood in her aside from her eyes. Her facial features were just softer than common, and her hair lighter, found more easily amongst the people of Acre. She was lovely to him, and it was a shame that it was hidden behind her rough attitude.

Without even realizing it, he leaned in till their foreheads tapped. Her eyes fluttered at the contact, and she let out a shaking breath that brushed over his skin. His other hand moved towards her back to press her closer to him, he wanted her closer.

Svara flinched in pain and cleared her throat bringing him out of his trance. "Fine...I–I w-won't... I won't mention it anymore," she stuttered as she took a step away, busying herself with retrieving her horse's reins.

Altair swallowed and gave a tight nod, he hesitated as he watched her, then moved to his own horse, shaking his head to clear it _'What the hell was that?' _he thought as he grabbed the reins.

* * *

><p>Savra watched Altair walk to his horse<em>. 'What—the hell—was that!'<em> she inwardly shrieked as she waited to her heart to stop racing.

"Ready?" his voice called over to her. Swallowing, she glanced over to him and nodded. Altair began walking some distance ahead with his black horse in tow, slowly, Savra began to follow.

He had almost kissed her...or...maybe... _No_, he _almost_ kissed her! She shook her head at the thought, one moment he was scolding her, the next...the next..._that_. And she didn't stop him! Anyone else who dared get that close in her personal space would have been injured in their most precious of places. But she didn't stop _him_, well, only after he had put pressure on her already sensitive back. Had he not done that he would have kissed her, she _knew _it and she probably wouldn't have done anything about it.

His eyes had held her in place. And the gentle way he looked at her gave her pause and made her heart flutter. She shook her head again, glancing ahead at Altair. She saw him glance back so she quickly averting her gaze to the trees, until she saw him face forward once again. She could cut the awkward tension that hung in the air with a dagger as easily as Malik could cut a slice of cheese. She saw Altair slow his pace to become even with her. She kept her gaze straight ahead.

"Think you can ride now?" he asked.

Savra swallowed. "No, I want to continue walking for a while," she replied as she looked off to the side.

Altair sighed impatiently. "We really need to hurr–"

"Why did you do that?" Savra blurted out, surprising not only Altair but herself as well.

"Do what?" he asked looking over at her.

She stopped in her step. "What you did back there. Why did you do that?"

Altair stopped as well and faced her. "What are you talking about? What is it that I did?

Savra couldn't see his expression since it was hidden under his hood. "You know, Altair, back there...what you did." She gestured to herself and face. "_You know?_" she emphasized.

He crossed his arms. "Savra, I don't know." He shook his head. "Please elaborate." She swore she saw a smirk on his lips. _'The bastard thinks it's funny,'_ she fumed internally.

Her jaw clenched and her hands balled into fits. "Stop playing stupid. You _know_ what I'm talking about."

"I don't."

"You _do_ know what I'm talking about!" Savra practically shouted as she took a step towards him, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "You tried to... to... y-you... tried..."

"Tried to?" Altair asked, feigning confusion.

She opened her mouth to answer then shut it. "You...y-you..." she stuttered, now she knew she saw him was smiling. "_You!_" she growled, turning away and yanking the reins for her horse to follow.

Savra knew he knew what she meant, and she knew _he knew_ that she knew he knew what she was talking about.

"What's wrong, Savra?" Altair's amused voice called from behind.

"Go to hell," she muttered. No, she wouldn't let him humiliate her like that. Spinning on her heal, she faced him. "Just admit what you did, stop acting like you have no idea what I'm talking about. You _know!_"

He was silent for a while. "You keep saying what I did, why don't you just say it, Savra." He took a step towards her. "Or you could show me, reenact what I did and I might be inclined to remember." Taking another step towards her, she retreated a step back with a look of surprise.

"I... I...um... no... you..." she tripped over her own stumbling feet when he continued to advance on her, falling on her rear. She hissed sharply at the pang that shot up her back, glancing up at him she could see he had a wolfy grin. "You're _such _a bastard." She glowered as she tried to stand.

"Need help," Altair asked, holding his hand out for her.

Slapping it away, Savra tried to push herself up. "No! No, I don't nee– ahh!" She fell back on her bum. He crouched in front of her, offering his hand again.

"Stop being so stubborn." When she only stared at his hand, he grabbed hers and pulled her up none too gently, ignoring her pained protests he tugged her over to his horse.

"What are you–" she was cut off by him gripping her waist and lifting her towards the saddle. "Wait! What are you doing!" She gasped as she was held in the air.

"I'm having you ride this horse, we need to leave and we don't have time for your little walks. The saddle will be better on your back," he replied, waiting for her to grip the saddle. "Mount," he ordered.

She squirmed in his grasp to be let down. "Then if that's the case, you could just put the saddle on Baro–"

"Just mount the damn horse, Savra," he cut her off impatiently, shoving her higher to force her to grip the horn. Heeding his demands with a huff of annoyance, she mounted the black horse

She watched him walk over to Baroshe and mount, kicking him into a trot onto the path. Savra clicked her tongue for the black horse to follow but it had no intention of moving, giving it a kick of her heels it snorted suddenly. Kicking it again and urging it forward the horse reluctantly began trotting on the path. Altair was watching and smirked when she caught up to him.

"Maybe I should name him Savra, since he's so stubborn and difficult," he teased.

"It's a male horse, that would be an insult to him as well as me." She tilted her chin high.

"It's not like I haven't been insulted by you naming vermin creatures after me."

She gave him a toothy grin. "No _that_ was just plain funny."

He snorted as he shook his head.

"If it makes you feel any better my first choice of name for the little rat was Malik," she told him casually, he looked over with interest at hearing the name. "But well, I didn't feel like cutting off his limb so he could fit the part so I chose your name, Little Altair the littlest assassin rat." She laughed at herself.

"So you know Malik?" he asked, his tone tight.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Not _know_ really, I've only met him once. I was under the impression he was a cheese crafter. How stupid was I huh?" She grinned over to him.

A small smile tugged on his lips. "Whatever they have to say to keep it hidden in the shadows I guess."

"Yeah... I _knew_ there was something about him!" Savra exclaimed mostly to herself. "Who cuts their arm off making cheese?" Savra shook her head. "Cheese!" she repeated.

"Well–"

"I was a little disappointed when he told me he made cheese, someone like him, I pictured him as Malik the guard, or Malik the sword master, or Malik the weapons smith," she continued. "Not Malik the _cheese maker_. But now he's Malik the assassin... much more suiting." She smiled to herself.

"He's a Dai now," Altair corrected.

She looked over to him. "Malik the Dai, even better hmm?" Altair glanced at her for a moment before staring ahead on the path, not giving her an answer.

She smiled. They continued on the path until he pulled them onto the road, passing by a few travelers.

"You like him," Altair stated after a while, eyes remaining on the road ahead.

Savra's eyes snapped over to his. "What?" she asked.

"Malik, he must have left quite the impression on your only meeting to have you swooning over him," he explained.

Her brows furrowed. "I'm not swooning."

"No?"

"So what if I am." She tilted her chin. "What's not to like?"

"His missing arm perhaps?" Altair answered with a hint of annoyance. Savra bit her lip to hide her grin.

"Whose fault is that?" she countered. "Plus that only adds on to the allure don't you think? Tall, dark, and handsomely one armed."

Altair snorted and clicked his tongue to push Baroshe to go faster, moving himself ahead of her.

Savra stared at his back, then shook her head, confused.

* * *

><p>As they rode they didn't speak, Altair kept in front of her not once glancing back.<p>

"Someone's in a mood..." she mumbled to herself.

The sun had just started to set, cooling the air. Altair kicked Baroshe into a gallop, Savra kept the black horse at a trot. Waiting to see if he would notice she was not following as closely as she should be. He didn't turn around, but just continued on.

By the time they reached the point to where she could see the gates to Masyaf, the sun had already set and the stars had begun to make their appearance. As they descended the hill and neared, Savra let out a defeated sigh. Altair pulled off to the right and dismounted, walking Baroshe over to a pile of hay. Savra moved the black horse to follow and she saw Halim rush out from the gates with a worried look plastered on his face. Savra moved to dismount as well, pausing when she saw Altair walk over to her. She gazed down at him and he held out his arm to help her down. A moment passed before she decided to grip it and swing her leg over, using his shoulder to balance herself as she was let down.

"You found her!" Halim exclaimed as he hurried over. "We've been searching the entire city!"

Altair didn't respond, but kept his hand locked on her arm as he watched her, Savra only kept her gaze on his boots. The whole city for her, meaning their master must know, she cringed at the thought of having to speak to him again. She had no excuse, a proper one that is, other than simply wishing to go for a ride. She doubted he'd understand 'The arrogant bastard.' A hand came under her chin and tilted it up, giving her the view of the one standing in front of her.

"Come," he told her as he offered his hand. Letting out a shaky breath, she placed hers in his. Warmth enveloped her hand as he led her through the gates, and that was what he was doing, leading her, not walking next to her, but a step ahead. Like a child who was on their way to be punished. She frowned at the thought. She couldn't help but feel the anxiety as they made their way through the city.

Altair gave her hand a squeeze as if sensing her tension, but it did nothing to soothe her distress. Once they reached the gates to the castle, a couple of the guards who witnessed their approached ran inside the grounds. Her brows furrowed and she halted in her step. Letting go of her hand, he placed his on her shoulder and urged her forward

"It's best to just get it over with," he told her as they passed through the gates. Immediately two guards came up and tried to restrain her. Savra flinched away from them, taking a few steps back. She noticed one of the guards was Demus, he advanced on her with a smirk on his face.

Altair gripped his arm, stopping him from nearing Savra. "I'll take her."

Demus yanked his arm free. "The Master wan–"

"I said I'll take her," Altair told him lowly. When Demus glanced at Savra, Altair stepped in front, blocking his way. "Move."

Demus narrowed his eyes at Altair, the guard next to him shoved his shoulder and jerked his head for them to leave. Reluctantly, Demus turned and walked up the path towards the castle. Savra's eyes followed him until he reached the top where she saw a group of guards and assassins.

In front of them all stood Al Mualim, hands gripping the railing as he looked down to her. Her heart raced at the sight as her body began to tense up. Altair gave a nudge to her shoulder, forcing her to proceed up the path.

"W-Wait," she whispered, growing very nervous. "Just...j-just hold on."

Altair glanced at her, moving his hand down to curl around her elbow, sensing her flighty attitude. "Savra... do not make this worse."

"I-I don't want to go up there."

"There is nowhere else for you to go. Don't anger him further. Just get it over with."

Savra tried to tug her arm free but he wouldn't let go. "What...what will he do?"

Altair took a glimpse at his master, then to Savra's worried face. He looked down and said quietly, "I'm not sure."

"Bring her, Altair," Al Mualim's voice carried down to them. Savra tensed up, but Altair immediately started pulling her with him, ignoring her protests.

Al Maulim watched as they ascended, his eyes boring into her person. She may not respect him, but his presence screamed authority, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't intimidated by it. Once they reached the top, she saw Haydar, she expected him to have a look of relief at the sight of her, perhaps even anger. But his expression was one of worry. She cast him a small smile, he didn't return it. She frowned at his expression, her gaze turned to an approaching figure. Al Mualim came to stand in front of her, running a hand through his white beard as he scrutinized her.

"In the library, now," his authoritative voice commanded. With that, he walked into the castle, leaving everyone to stare at her.

Haydar rushed over to her and gripped her arm, shaking her. "You're so stupid, Savra! You're so damn stupid!" he hissed letting go of her as he shook his head. She didn't say anything as she felt another nudge against her shoulder, directing her into the castle. Haydar followed in tow, asking her what was she thinking, had she lost her mind, what's wrong with her. She tuned him out as she was led into the library.

Walking up the steps, she saw Al Mualim standing behind the desk looking out the window with his back towards everyone. Haydar went to stand off to the side by some guards as Altair went off to her other side to lean on the railing. Tension hung in the air as Al Mualim kept quiet, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. What she really wanted was for him to hurry up and speak, scold her if he must, then go back to her room so she could rest.

"One rule, I gave you," his voice broke the silence, causing her eyes to snap to him, but he stayed staring out the window. "Just one, it wasn't a difficult rule. A simple one really. Stay in the castle grounds. And yet you could not even do just that."

"You're locking me up for no reason..." Savra defended, she saw Haydar tense out of the corner of her eye.

Finally, Al Mualim turned to face her. "No reason? Girl, I gave you my reason. You are under my watch until we find out who caused all this. Not only did you venture out of the castle grounds, but you left the city as well, _well_ aware that there are scouts out there searching for you." He placed his hands flat on the desk as he looked to her. "Your actions could have brought harm to my men, you could have led them here."

"I didn't bring harm to anyone but myself, and the last thing I would have done was lead them here."

"You don't think there are ways for them to get information out of you? Pain can bring forth even the darkest of secrets, ignorant child. You would have given them everything they wanted, while your life only hung by a string."

"I wouldn't have rev–"

"Don't tell me what you wouldn't have done, you stupid girl! I gave you an order and you disobeyed it!" he shouted, his voice bounding off the high ceilings. Savra quickly snapped her mouth shut as she flinched at the volume.

Al Mualim took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Now," he continued calmly, "we are creatures of experience. It's how we learn what to do and what not to do. Like a curious boy who touched a hot cauldron over the fire after his mother told him not to. He didn't know that he would be burned if he did, would he now? No, he figured is mother was just saying that to spittle words. He had to see for himself that if you touch something hot you will be burned, knowing after not to touch it again. _Experience_," he reiterated. "It's how we learn. You child, you are like the boy who did not heed his mother's words. And my rule was the hot cauldron. Now you will see what happens when you disobey my rules, and you will learn through this not to do it again. Through _experience_."

He looked at her for some time, she tried to hold his gaze but her anxiety got the best of her. Biting the inside of her cheek, she saw him nod to someone behind her. Before she had a chance to look around two pairs of hands came to grip her upper arms.

Alarmed, she began to resist, attempting to yank her arms free ignoring the pain shooting up her spine. "Get off of me!" she cried in panic as she struggled. She looked over to Haydar to see his worried expression matching hers. A glint caught her eye and her head snapped over to Al Mualim, he was holding a dagger as he watched her struggle with the guards. She froze at the sight of the blade, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Bring her forth," he spoke.

"No!" Savra screamed as she fought with the guards, freeing one of her arms and elbowing the first guard she could.

"Restrain her!" Al Mualim shouted. Another guard came up and gripped her free arm hard as they pushed her towards the table.

"Get the hell off me!" Savra kicked as much as she could to get away from the table.

Al Mualim inspected the dagger, running his fingers along the curved blade. "There are three joints in your fingers." His voice silenced her shouting. She stilled as she listened to him through her labored breathing. "Three areas that will make this the easiest," he continued. "We will start with your small finger, cutting the top joint."

"Master," she heard Altair's voice protest from behind.

"Silence!" he scolded. "We will start with the top for now, and every time you disobey me we will move down until you have a finger no longer. If that is not enough for you to learn then we will cut each entire finger until you have nothing but your palms. Understand?" he asked, Savra just stared at him in horror as her mouth went dry. He nodded again to the guards and they pushed her against the table brining her left hand to lay flat against it.

"No! no-no-no!" Savra whimpered, shaking her head frantically when she felt the guard curl his hand against her four fingers, forcing them into a fist leaving only her small finger exposed on the table. "No!" Savra tried to jerk her hand away. But they held her still.

"Master please!" Haydar's desperate voice called to him. "She won't do it again, I swear I won't let her."

"Oh, I imagine she won't after this," Al Mualim agreed as he came closer.

"Master, I ask that you reconsid–"

"Silence, boy! Are you challenging me?" he yelled.

"... No, Master," Haydar replied quietly.

The dagger came back into view and her screams started up again. "Please, I promise, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Savra cried.

"You must learn, Savra," Al Mualim told her calmly.

"No! I've learned! Please, I won't leave again, I swear!"

"This isn't about you leaving, this is about you following orders, and by this you will learn not to break them again."

She looked over to Altair and locked her watering eyes with his golden. He swallowed at her stricken look.

_'Help me'_ her eyes pleaded to him.

He broke contact as he looked off to the side. _'I can't'_ that told her.

She felt the cool blade on her finger, she snapped her eyes to the table. The dagger rested on the joint closet to her nail. She thrashed against the hands restraining her but it did nothing. No!" Shaking her head wildly "No-no-no..." Al Mualim moved his other hand over the dull side of the blade preparing to put pressure. "_Please._"

"This is for your own good."

"_No_–_!_"

The entire library filled with her wail of pain, most likely the whole castle. Tears fell freely as she whimpered, clenching her eyes shut. The last thing she saw was the dagger resting between her finger joints, dividing the rest of her finger from the tip. Blood pouring around the blade.

"Take her to the healer to stich it up," Al Mualim commanded the guards holding her. "You will learn, Savra," he told her as she was pulled away. She looked over to Haydar to see a sorrowful expression on his face. Casting her eyes down in defeat, she allowed the guards to take her to the healer.

* * *

><p>Savra lay on her side on the rug in her room in front of the small fire. The fire provided the only light as she hadn't moved to light any of the other candles. She stared blindly at it as she held her now wrapped hand against her chest, the other gripped a pillow, squeezing it whenever an especially sharp pain shot up her arm. The only sounds besides the crackling fire were her whimpers of pain.<p>

She hated him, she hated every inch of him there was to hate. Cutting off practically half of her finger all because of some stupid rule. It's not like she went and killed one of his men. The bastard. Never before had she felt this much hate, her mother of course, but that was more betrayal. This was pure disgust. A warm tear streamed down her face. She was pressing her tongue hard against the roof of her mouth to calm her crying, swallowing was painful as the knot in her throat was tight.

A light knock came from her door, she tilted her head slowly at it.

"Savra?" Haydar's soft voice came from the other side. She returned her sights back to the fire and gave no response. She heard the door handle jolt as he tried to come in. But she had locked it herself this time. She was in no mood to see him. To see anyone. "Savra please open the door..." He pleaded. New tears fell from her eyes at his voice, she struggled to keep her crying quiet. She buried her face in a pillow as sobs wracked through her body. "Savra..." He sighed. She heard a sliding noise against the door and figured he seated himself against it. No, she would not open it, not for anyone.

* * *

><p>Altair walked from the library into the hallways that lead to his room. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Today was... he didn't know what today was. He couldn't say it was good, because well, it wasn't, not after what had just happened. He didn't question his master, but today he felt that was wrong. Savra didn't deserve that, a punishment perhaps, not one that harsh, but there was nothing he could do about it.<p>

He saw the pleading look in her eyes, he wished she wouldn't have done that, look at him that way. Now that's all that kept running through his mind. He shouldn't feel guilty about it, like he said, there was nothing he could have done, he wasn't about to go against his master for her.

As he entered the hallway, he saw Haydar at the other end, slumped against the door to Savra's room. He approached slowly, looking down at Haydar, he saw that he had his head buried in his arms that rested on his knees. Haydar glanced up at Altair, his expression filled with exhaustion. A sound brought Altair's eyes away from him and to the door. He listened until he heard it again, quiet, muffled cries came from the other side.

His jaw clenched at the sound, turning away from Haydar and the door, he walked down the rest of the hallway to his room. Grabbing the door handle and roughly yanking it open, he stepped through into the dark room and slammed the door shut.

'_Damn her,'_ he thought angrily. _'Damn her for making me feel this way.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> **I'd say this chapter is an interesting one huh? Alright please tell me what you thought of it, if you liked or no liked. I hope you liked it though. Gracias for reading!**

_**Sombrette**_


	13. Remembrance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OCs.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update guys – Thanks for the Reviews, fav's and Alerts – you know I appreciate them.**

_**Okay New chapter – It's shorter then what I've been putting up the past few updates- weird because I used to think this length of words was long – now I find it short.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XIII_**

**Remembrance **

* * *

><p>The noon sun allowed a muted, orange light to cast into her room, causing a few slivers to shine through her window. Savra lay on her bed staring at the casted light, watching the dust particles make themselves present within the sliver. A few days had gone by since her meeting with <em>him<em>. She didn't think his name, she didn't wish to spare him any thoughts, aside from wishing for him gruesome death. But she doubted that would happen anytime soon. Due to his trust in his methods, he had allowed for her to be granted privileges into the city, escorted of course. However, Savra refused to leave her room since the lovely practice of him removing a piece of her finger.

No longer did the guards lock her into her room at night, no, she did that herself. No one was to come in unless she said, and the only ones she allowed were the servants who had been ordered to bring food and clean water to her room. She figured it was Haydar's doing. How he had been desperately trying to talk to her since it occurred, but she was in no mood for him to try and reason with her why his master did what he had to and why Savra was the one at fault. For she was, at fault that is, she knew it.

There was never any denying it, she knew she broke the rules and she did it purposefully. Would she do it again? Yes, his barbaric methods of instilling obedience into her did not and will not work. Did she wish that she still had a whole small finger? Yes, but as Al Mualim had said _'You must learn, Savra'_ oh she did learn something that night. Though not what he had intended her to. She had made a mistake, but the mistake wasn't that she broke the rules when she escaped. It was that she came back. Savra knew she would not stay here, she didn't _want_ to stay here. It wasn't home. But there was also nowhere out there that she could call home anymore. She was stuck, until she could figure out a way to get out. And when she did, she didn't plan on coming back.

Savra rolled over onto her back to gaze at the ceiling, holding her wounded hand to her chest. Her room was peaceful, her little alcove, locked away from everyone else. No one judged her here, and no one threatened to cut off fingers here. Moving her wrapped hand into view she eyed the bandages, her small finger was significantly... smaller. The tip of the bandage was dark with the blood that continued to seep out. She had learned already not to try and pick up anything or curl her fingers on that hand to avoid the excruciating pain that would shoot up her arm. Even the smallest movements would cause her to hiss in discomfort. Savra frowned at her hand, it looked wrong, though practically everyone here was missing a finger, she had never wished to join them in that trend. _'If my father saw this,'_ she thought, shaking her head to clear her mind from going down that path she didn't wish to travel right now, she was depressed enough.

A squeaking sound drew her from her thoughts, sitting up she glanced over toward her fireplace and saw a familiar creature scurrying around. A small smile was brought to her face as she made her way to sit on the rug.

"Hello again, my little assassin," Savra spoke gently towards the critter. The rat remained sniffing around. Reaching for her plate of food from earlier, she tore a piece of bread and crumbled it in front of the rodent to which it immediately began eating. Savra watched the small animal eat while she rested her elbow on her knee to support her head in her palm. "Did you come for a new assignment?"

The rat stood on its haunches, and made a show of sniffing the air. Savra watched, speaking quietly, "If I had a cage I would have trapped you by now... turned you into a pet. But I think you'd not like that, just as I do not like this. Though while you are still free I am still caged... little Altair." The rat moved away and scurried under her door where she assumed he came in from, leaving her alone once again to mull over her thoughts.

As much as she preferred to stay in her room away from the others, she had nothing to occupy herself with. Having gone through all her art supplies already, she had nothing to draw or paint with. She was allowed into the city now, with an escort. But she had felt that allowing herself to be escorted would be an acceptance to their master, following his stupid rules. Though she had little choice, she would swallow her pride if only for a while. Standing up to ready herself, she carefully dressed and unlocked her door.

Venturing out into the hall, she quietly walked down towards the archway, cradling her wounded hand to her chest.

As she walked, nearing the dining area where most could be found during meals, she noticed the stares she was receiving. Glancing at the servants who were scattered around tending to their chores, they were shooting sympathetic looks towards her when they thought here not watching. Scowling when she caught one whispering to another like the gossipers they were, the expression sent them scuttling back to their work.

Savra sat at one of the empty tables as she saw some of the men who were outside drift in as the time for the afternoon meal neared. She scanned the entrance, watching for the face she was looking for. A bowl deposited in front of her brought her eyes back down to the table. The servant scrambled off before she could even look at her. Mouth watering at the sight of warm soup, Savra began eating. She could literally feel the eyes on her, the hushed conversations going about. She hadn't been out of her room for days, none had seen her since the night she returned aside from the few servants that would bring food and water. Trying her best to ignore the feeling, she continued to eat her meal in peace.

Another bowl was placed across from her as someone sat down. Looking up, she was presented with the view of her brother, and on his face was a look very rueful and hesitant. They stared at each other for some time, neither saying anything until Savra looked away and down to her soup.

"How long are you going to ignore me?" Haydar's low voice traveled over the table to her. "I've been trying to speak with you, Savra... everyday..."

"I'm not ignoring you," she mumbled as she drug her spoon idly trough her bowl.

"Well you haven't spoken to me, I'd say that's ignoring."

"I have nothing to say to you."

She could see his hand clench into a fist. "Savra, there was nothing I could do about it. You know that."

Dropping her spoon, she looked to her brother. "No, no I don't know that."

He sighed heavily as he ran a hand over his face. "What would you have me do? You don't understand how it works here–"

"Oh, I understand _perfectly_ well, perhaps more than most." She glared as she pushed her bowl away, appetite suddenly lost. "Turn your back on your family for the cause, correct?" Savra knew how ridiculous that sounded, and she slightly regretted saying it, but she was hurt, and furious, and her brother was _there_, and unfortunately she couldn't help taking it out of him. She knew he didn't want her hurt, and she knew she was at fault, but she just didn't _care_ at the moment.

He was taken aback by her statement as he narrowed his eyes. "No, you _know_ that isn't how it is."

"How is it then?" she asked angrily. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "It doesn't even matter anymore, I _don't_ care. I know now not to expect anything from you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That when I needed the one person that I trust to stand up for me, while I am punished simply because I am not part of your brotherhood, while I am falsely accused of things I couldn't even dream of doing. While I am treated like a criminal. You don't speak up for fear of _angering_ your master."

Haydar pushed his bowl aside as well as he looked at her, offended. "_That_ is _not_ true," Haydar ground out.

Standing up, she placed her uninjured palm flat on the table. "It _is_ true," Savra answered sharply as she leaned forward.

Haydar shook his head. "No it–"

"Look at my hand, Haydar!" she all but screamed as she shook her wrapped hand in front of him, presenting the view of her shortened finger. "_Look_-at-my-hand!"

"Savra, I couldn't do anything about it!" He insisted. "You _know_ I would have!"

"No, any attempts to do anything were trampled as soon as your master told you to _shut up_," Savra spat.

Haydar snapped his mouth shut at that, and looked away, slightly ashamed. After a moment of tense silence, he grated out, "You don't challenge him, Savra."

"No _you_ don't challenge him. I will not become docile just because he says so. Just because he shouts or his title that means nothing to me–"

"And _that_ is why you are missing a piece of your finger," Haydar replied lowly.

She stared at him as she straightened. "Yes, because you didn't stand up for me."

Haydar slammed his fist hard on the table as he stood, rattling the bowls. "I've done nothing but stand up and defend you since we've arrived dammit!" he shouted, silencing the room of all conversations. It became deathly silent after.

Savra watched her brother shake with frustrated anger, she had flinched at his tone. Never before had he spoken to her in that way. He sounded aged, so much older than his usual playful tone. He reminded her of her father, and she frowned at the thought.

Keeping her eyes away from his face, for she knew what she would see if she looked at him. She knew the expression that would be present on his face, the one she had seen so often when she would frustrate Nasir. She didn't _want_ to see that face, she didn't want to be reminded that he isn't here any longer anymore then she had to.

Swallowing thickly and blinking back the tears that formed, she backed away from her brother and turned to go outside. Tilting her head in his direction, she spoke so only he could hear, "Not when it mattered the most."

Walking away, she didn't wait for his reply as she paced towards the entrance hall. Huffing her frustration, she went in search for Kymal the guard, the one she preferred for an escort since the guard was very mellow and easygoing. He was usually kind to her whenever she ran across him, which is why she sought him out.

Savra heard shouting coming from the library and she glanced at the large archway down the hall. She neared with hesitant steps and peeked in, and as she did she caught sight of Kymal standing at the bottom of the staircase, looking apprehensive as he gazed towards the top.

The shouting was coming from one she hadn't ever expected to hear speaking to Al Mualim so harshly. From the sound of it, Altair was angry about something he wasn't being told. Something his master was hiding from him.

"Kymal," Savra whispered. He spun and his eyes shot over in her direction, almost startled to see her there. He rushed over to where she was with a confused look upon his face.

"What is it?" he whispered harshly, glancing over his shoulder toward the stairs.

"Who are you to say 'no more'?" Al Mualim's voice traveled down the steps.

Savra and Kymal glanced above.

"I am the one doing the killing. If you want it to continue, you'll speak straight with me for once!" Altair replied sharply.

"Tread carefully, boy. I do not like your tone."

"And I do not like your deception!"

Savra glanced back over to the guard. "What's happening?" she asked quietly. He looked over at her, as if forgetting she was there to begin with, took her by the arm, and led her into the entrance hall, leaving the continued shouting behind them.

"Now, what is it that you want?" Kymal asked again as he crossed his arms.

"What are they fighting over? What happened?" she prodded, trying to peek over his shoulders and back into the library.

Kymal snapped his fingers quickly in front of her face to bring her attention back. "Nothing that concerns you. Now what do you want?"

She huffed in annoyance before focusing back onto him. "I wish to go into the city."

He looked as if waiting for her to continue, when she did not he spoke, "...Alright?"

"Well I can't go alone... or can I?"

Understanding crossed his features and he straightened his posture. "No, you cannot. I shall ask Demus to escort you t–"

Savra immediately protested, "No! I don't want Demus, I... I wanted for you to escort me..."

He looked surprise at her request, but covered it up as he spoke again, "I have duties, Savra. Demus is out at the sparring ring. I am sure that if you ask him, he'd be more than willing to take you."

She bit her lip then leaned her hip to the side. "Yes... these _duties_. I imagine standing around in one place that would rival a column is _quite_ important."

Appalled at her response, he attempted to defend himself. "That is not all that I do... I–"

"Name one other responsibility you have that does not require you to stand in one spot all day watching out for nothing."

"I am responsible fo–"

"As I thought, Savra voice rose over his, silencing him. He glared at her and she raised a brow. "Anyway, from what I was told, I am allowed to go into the city with the escorting of a guard. You are a guard, Kymal, you can escort me."

He eyed her warily. "I have no interest in going into the city right now."

"But you will, because you feel sorry for playing part in the removal of my finger." Savra lifted her bandaged hand for show, then added a sad pout for effect.

Kymal eyes her hand, then sighed in defeat. He walked past her to lead the way outside. Savra smiled to herself before she followed the guard as he journeyed past the gates of the fortress and onto the dirt path towards the city.

* * *

><p>With the vendor who sold art supplies in mind, Savra set out in that direction with Kymal at her side. His posture was tense, and his eyes darted to her over and over again, and his muscles would jolt forward if she made a sudden quick move. He was obviously ready to chase her if she should decide to bolt, which he seemed to be expecting. She found it amusing and even told him so.<p>

"Don't think I don't know about you sneaking out of your room and out of the castle the night before you escaped, I'm well aware of your slippery-like tendencies. I only ask that you refrain, I'd rather not hear anymore of your screams once Al Mualims cuts another of your fingers," was his dry response.

Savra frowned at the dirt floor as they walked and muttered, "That was kind of mean, Kymal..."

He chuckled to himself and said nothing more.

After making her way down through the village and past the numerous people, she walked up to the vendor, requesting sheets of canvas and parchment, as well as some sticks of charcoal. After her purchases, Savra shoved her items into Kymal's arms, holding up her bandaged hand pointedly with a sly smile when he had started to protest.

Savra took her time going back to the castle, she walked through the city, gazing lazily at the goings on around her. A vendor advertised his fruits, and Savra chose to grab a pear to munch on, handing one to her guard before she went to sit in a patch of grass around some hovels. As she ate, she watched an elderly lady tending to her small side garden. A door to a small hovel off to her left opened and out walked a man with a rucksack on his back. A woman; whom she assumed was his wife stood at the doorway to watch him , he turned and waved at the woman before making his way to leave. A small squeal came from the house, and Savra saw a small girl no older than five dart after the man. He spun instantly upon hearing the girl and crouched in front of her. The child tackled him in a hug, and began to cry into his shoulder. The man tried to sooth the crying girl, saying words Savra could not hear. The girl clutched to him as if her life depended on it. He pushed her away by her shoulders and began speaking to her in gentle tones to which she shook her head over and over again.

'_But you said not for a long time!' the young child protested._

'_I know, but I have to make sure we have enough coin to live off of don't I?'_

'_But . . .'_

'_I promise when I come back I won't have to leave for a while alright?'_

'_But you said that last time! And the time before that, and the time before that, and the-.'_

'_Hush Savra, I give you my word I'll stay longer when I return,' Nasir spoke as he kneeled in front of the girl._

'_It will be fine Savra' Sasha cut in._

_The young girl made a face causing Nasir to smile knowingly. 'If you behave while I'm gone, I'll take you hunting in the forest when I return,' he whispered so Sasha would not hear. _

_Savra's frown turned into a beaming smile as she nodded enthusiastically. She hugged her father tightly before he left on his journey._

'_Do not cry my daughter; you know I always come back.'_

_She watched as he left on the wagon disappearing down the road and out of sight._

'_Where's your dolly Savra?' Haydar's mocking voice called. 'You cry more than a baby'_

_Spinning on her heel to glare at her brother 'You'll be the one crying more than a baby after I kick you where it hurts!' She yelled as she charged after him through the vineyard._

Blinking back from her reverie, Savra realized the man had left and the woman and child had returned inside the hovel. She stared at the empty spot she'd last seen the father and daughter. As if they were still there, and she was seeing the scene all over again.

"You knew my father, right Kymal?" she asked suddenly, placing her chin in her palm, eyeing the ground as she pulled at the grass. She peeked up at him in question.

He seemed surprised by the question, then cleared his throat and nodded slowly.

"Most did," he said, surveying her.

"He spoke about me a bit, huh?" Savra murmured, looking back down and tugging at the grass.

"All the time. We all knew he was very fond of you," he answered quietly.

"But... you all thought I was a troublemaker, that I constantly caused him problems... Al Mualim said... he thinks... I wanted to save him, you know... I wanted to very badly... but I couldn't... Haydar said... h-he said we had to run... I would have saved him... if I could."

Kymal was very quiet after she spoke, and she thought he wasn't going to respond so she started to fidget, slightly abashed.

"Al Mualim never approved of the idea of Nasir leaving Masyaf to live in Jerusalem. From what I heard, his work for the brotherhood waned, especially after Haydar and you were born. His focus shifted, and Al Mualim thought it a weakness. Not many of us have a family life the way Nasir managed it. He always spoke of you when he was here after you were born and as you grew, never negatively. Sure he'd mention your... stubborn tendencies and the mischief you made, but always fondly," Kymal told her, and she looked up at him with damp eyes. "Al Mualim took what Nasir has said, and twisted it, because he doesn't like you, and if you notice, he doesn't care much for Haydar either. He was irritated when Nasir chose to raise Haydar in Jerusalem, and not here in Masyaf like the rest of us. And I'd say the same for that mother of yours, since she was the cause of Nasir leaving in the first place. It is not you, really, it is a history of irritation that he's had with Nasir. So, don't take his accusations to heart, most don't believe that anyway."

"He's a jerk..."

Kymal laughed softly and Savra looked up with a slight smile.

"Do you think so too? You could tell me, you know. I'll keep it secret." She waggled her brows and the guard shook his head, lips holding in a firm line.

"Aw, you can tell me! I _obviously _won't mind since I think the same. We could start our own order, you know. In fact we should. I'll be the leader of course, you can be my second in command. The first tenant of the creed and foundation will be 'Al Mualim is a bastard, he should be slain' and then all who agree can join." She smiled brightly and nodded.

Kymal looked at her in amusement, lips quirking at her suggestion. The girl was obviously jesting, but he was amused at how odd her mind was. Nasir had mentioned she very youthful in personality, and he would see that peek through, like he was now with her silly jokes. He understood why Nasir shielded her from the brotherhood, the girl was innocent in heart. It was sad that she was being exposed the harsh reality that came about around the brotherhood. Her wrapped hand a glaring example.

He opened his mouth to reply when an approaching figure caught his eye. The assassin walked up slowly, his eyes glancing to the girl who sat with her back to him, unaware of his approach.

"Greetings, Altair," Kymal spoke.

Savra stiffened, looking up to see the assassin stop a few feet from her side.

"Kymal." Altair nodded, eyes shifting to Savra. "What is she doing out of the castle."

Savra glared at the ground, irritation bubbling up at his words.

"She asked to go for a walk in the city," Kymal answered.

Altair was silent, then said, "I wasn't aware she was allowed out,"

Savra stood then, frowning at him. "Stop speaking about me like I'm a dog."

Altair just shrugged carelessly.

Savra's hand at her side fisted in ire.

"Would you prefer me back in the castle?" she asked heatedly, "Out of your sight, maybe? Is me enjoying a day out of that cage _bothering_ you, Altair?"

His jaw tightened as he narrowed his eyes at her. "You made it a cage when it didn't have to be. Don't take your anger out on me, I was simply asking since I hadn't seen you leave the castle yet... aside from when you decided to disobey Al Mualim. I thought he'd not let you roam around after what you did."

Savra stared at him, stunned. Why was he acting like that? So coldly after he'd been... different the last time he was around her. After he almost...

"Did you just say that? she asked incredulously. "Not let me _'roam around'_? Do I _look_ like an animal to you?! So you think I _deserved_ what happened, and that not being enough, but should stay _locked_ in the castle?"

Altair shrugged a shoulder, fiddling with one of the many throwing knives on his stomach belt. "I never told you to break his rule. Don't act surprised that this has happened to you. I told you that you should not have disobeyed."

Savra fumed, his sudden careless attitude was messing with her feelings and she was already emotional enough after what happened in the library with her hand.

"I'm not surprised that this has happened. Only the way you are treating me right now. Especially after..."

His expression hardened further as his golden eyes snapped to hers at that. "After _what_?" he said lowly.

Her heart sunk a little at the look. He wasn't going to admit it. But he knew what she was talking about, she could see it.

"Nothing..." she whispered, looking off to the side and biting the inside of her cheek.

Altair glanced at her wrapped hand, the finger where the blood stained through, and his gaze hardened some more. He could still hear her pitiful scream filling up the library, hear her weeping afterwards in her room. He knew he was hurting her feelings right now, but he couldn't help his careless replies, he was angry. His conversation with Al Mualim didn't go well and left him irritated. He was taking it out on her, because it was easy.

"I'm not treating you anyway but normal. I don't know what you expect me to say to you, Savra. You should not have challenged his rule like you did. This is not like your home, where your father let you get away with whatever trouble you caused. Here there are consequences for wrong actions, each of us is prone to paying them, no one is exempt. Be thankful he didn't cut your tongue, and perhaps think twice before you use it so brashly," he told her sternly.

His words only angered her further. Who was he to reprimand her? To speak to her as though he had any authority over what she did. Did he feel good about speaking so lowly to her? Quoting his master to her, as though she cared to hear it? Well she didn't care to hear it, she had heard it already and it coming from his arrogant mouth only pissed her off.

"I'll _use_ it any which way I please," she snapped at him, and then added as a spiteful jab, "Which _doesn't_ include kissing you, _unfortunately_."

Altair tensed once hearing that, and Savra saw his hands ball into fists. Kymal shifted uncomfortably at her side, trying not to listen in on their conversation that seemed to enter private territory.

"What makes you think you'd ever be in a position to 'kiss' me, _girl_?" he asked harshly.

"You tried to when–"

Altair scoffed disdainfully and waved a dismissive, gloved hand. "You flatter yourself with your wishful delusions."

Savra gaped at him, cheeks flushing and eyes wide in disbelief. "Wishful delusions...?" she whispered, staring at his hard, unforgiving expression, grated out angrily, "You are the delusional one, Altair. _You_ tried to _kiss_ me! You only deny it now because you are embarrassed that I refused you–"

Altair took a harsh step forward to put himself in front of her, causing her to shrink back in surprise. When he spoke, it was low, measured, and dark, "Why would I try to kiss you? You, an uncouth girl with a filthy mouth to add. You _flatter_ yourself, _Savra_. Why lower myself to you, when I can have a woman of _beauty_, a woman who knows how to _be_ a woman, to _look_ as a woman looks?" Savra's stomach had churned at his words, and she squeezed her eyes shut when he continued, his voice going even lower, nearing her ear. "No, I would not lower myself to you. It is not _I_ who is the delusional one, I _assure_ you. Keep it in mind, before you decide to _embarrass_ yourself further."

"Get away from me," Savra hissed at him between her teeth, throat tight and heart racing.

He didn't move right away, but after a moment he stepped back, golden eyes still on her, taking in her flushed, upset face. Savra didn't meet his gaze, but stared off to the side, trying to block out his offending presence. She wished she never spoke, never brought it up. But she didn't believe him still, at least about what happened. She was _there_ and he _did_ almost kiss her. Why he was acting so cruel was beyond her completely. But his words cut, and they cut deep. No one had ever spoken to her that way before, and it hurt to hear...

"You two are making a scene," Kymal cut in the tense silence, tugging Savra back gently. "Altair, you should get going, the road to Jerusalem is long and it's nearing dusk."

Staring hard at Savra one last time he pulled his hood up and left, issuing a goodbye to Kymal while completely ignoring Savra.

"Jerk..." Savra murmured as she turned back to look at the ground.

Kymal shook his head as he grasped her arm, leading the now complacent girl back to the castle. Savra followed numbly as she became lost in her thoughts, going over everything she had said to him before now that would have caused him to become so irate with her. But she couldn't figure out what she did wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Alright there it is – I hope you enjoyed it – Review because you're awesome ;p<strong>

**Thanks for Reading!**

_**Sombrette**_


	14. Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OCs.

**Author's Note: New chapter, Late post again I am_ such_ a loser ;p Though I suspect to be going back to normal next Wednesday. – Thank you everyone for the reviews, fav's, and alert's. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter – Read on fellows, read on.**

**With all this talk of AC3 going on I had the urge to sketch the new Mister Connor which turned into a painting – I'm notorious for starting something and leaving it only half finished before moving onto something else, but I forced myself to finish this one. I'll post the link so you guys could check it out if you are so inclined ;p**

** sombernocturna. deviantart art/AC3-Connor-291462309 (Just take out the spaces between the periods since FF doesn't like links.)**

**Onward!**

* * *

><p><strong>Taming a Huntress<strong>

**_ChapterXIV_**

**Unexpected**

* * *

><p>Altair traveled upon the road with Jerusalem in his sight, weaving the horse between the travelers as he approached the gates. Moving off the horse, he walked it over to a pile of hay. The brown horse nickered deep and pressed his muzzle into Altair's chest, almost knocking the assassin down. Altair smirked at the horse as he patted its cheek, if its owner knew where he was Altair was sure she'd have a fit.<p>

They had left on bad terms after heated words were thrown. So just to spite the girl, Altair took Baroshe instead of his new black steed since he was just as suffering as the girl could be. He doubted she knew though, but he didn't mind, it gave him a small sense of satisfaction to know head taken her horse when she didn't wish it... again. That girl could piss him off like no other, but he'd admit that perhaps it was his own fault for his attitude he purposefully put forth. He didn't want to feel the way he was feeling, he didn't want to care. He could still hear her pitiful scream in the library when they removed her finger. He even lost sleep, hearing her weeps and muffled cries two rooms down from his. His chest was heavy with guilt, guilt he didn't want to carry.

The easiest way to deal with her was with anger. He could have stabbed her for what she said about his slip up with the near kiss. _No one_ talks to him that way. Especially a woman. To say those things in front of Kymal, he could have _killed_ her. But he had to restrain himself from exploding since he'd been learning to exercise some self-control. It wasn't like he could stand there and continue to snap at her; for everything he said to her in attempt to put her in her place, she said something back that would strike his pride. She had years and years of practice bantering back and forth with her brother to be so easily silenced. So he couldn't hit her, he couldn't stab her, he couldn't kill her, he couldn't yell at her, but he could take her horse as a secret slap to the face, and he'd take what he could get. He was a little regretful over the words he told her. He had seen how they affected her, seen the hurt and confusion in her expression. He didn't blame her, he was confused as to why he allowed himself to snap so bad as well. He didn't resent her really for how she angered him, he resented how he reacted to her and the insults he'd thrown to make her feel bad, and himself feel better.

Altair'd been troubled these past days ever since his conversation with Al Mualim, his targets each had dying words that weren't making sense to him. There was something he was missing. So when he addressed his master about it, he could tell that he was keeping the truth from him. _Him_, the one going out and doing the master's bidding. He deserved to know what was going on, the full truth. The master kept vital information for no other reason than not trusting Altair, yet he trusted him to go out and kill and obtain the knowledge of these men. It made no sense, and there was something nagging at the back of his mind about it, even after Al Mualim reluctantly told him what it was all about. He had the vague sense that the master wasn't putting forth everything that he was hiding something.

Altair shook his head, he didn't want to think about that right now, he came here for an assignment. He needed his mind to be focused. Giving Baroshe one last pat, he spotted a group of scholars about to enter the city, moving to blend in with them so he could sneak into the city with no problems. As he was just nearing the guards, a loud whine coming from a horse traveled to his ears. He glanced back, expecting it to be another, but found the sound coming from Baroshe. His eyes narrowed when he saw a wagon near him with two men inspecting the steed, while a woman sat in the cart. Breaking away from the scholars before they got too close to the entrance guards, he made his way over to Baroshe.

The horse was distraught, though the men where only inspecting him. One elder man, and a younger one about the age of Haydar. From the similarities, Altair concluded they were probably father and son, the woman in the wagon appeared to be young as well and she had an apprehensive look about her as she watched the men go over the horse. One held the lead while the elder man roughly grabbed the bridle. The whites of Baroshe's eyes were visible and he was stomping the ground and pulling to free himself from them men. Altair had never seen him act this way, he looked like a different horse. He quickly walked up and grabbed the lead way from the one holding it, attempting to calm the irate horse.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a low voice. The men looked at him, the elder cleared his throat as he looked over Altair.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

Altair ignored the question. "I asked what you are doing?" he growled.

The man put his hands up in defense and shook his head. "Calm down, we were just looking at the stallion. We mean no harm," he spoke. "Tell me, where is it you got him from?"

Altair narrowed his eyes. "That's none of your business."

"I only ask because this horse looks very familiar. I am certain he is the one who used to belong to me," the man answered as his eyes traveled back over to Baroshe.

Altair recalled Savra saying she bought the horse from her neighbors in order to save him from death, glancing back to the man and judging by the way Baroshe was acting in his presence, he figured this was the original owner.

"I bought him off a merchant on my travels," Altair lied.

The man look back at him. "What merchant was this?"

Getting tired of this man already and his desire to delve into business that wasn't his own was making Altair impatient. "I don't remember his name, it matters not, I have things to attend to. So if you'd please step away from my horse since you're clearly aggravating him, I will be on my way." He moved the horse away from the men under a tree and tied him in the shade.

"I only ask because I thought it meant that the one who bought the horse off of me was still alive."

Altair stiffened at the statement before slowly turning to face this man. "What are you talking about?"

"Well don't you know, boy? About the fire on the winery up the hill?"

"I've heard of the fire..." Altair answered, unsure of this man's point.

"Then you know that it was run by an assassin, it was a whole family of assassins from what were told... Did you know the family too? They were my neighbors, I never would have guessed."

"No," Altair lied. This man seemed like a gossiper, which was getting on his nerves.

"Well, the fire was an effort to rid the land of them. At least that was what people are saying, everyone died that night, including the people who worked there. It was a massacre. But there are rumors that these guards are searching for one that possibly survived and escaped."

Altair crossed his arms over his chest. "What does the horse have to do with her being alive? He could have been spooked by the fire and ran away."

The man nodded. "Yes he cou... Her? I never said that they were searching for a girl."

Altair's heart sank, he was thankful for his hood at the moment, lest the man see his grimace at his slip up. "I was stopped by some guards asking about a girl, I assumed that was what you were speaking about."

The man seemed to be searching him, he looked suspicious. "Yes... yes apparently the daughter is still alive. My family has actually been offered a large amount of coin if we have any information regarding her whereabouts. Usually my son and I will wander to the winery farm to check if there is anyone snooping about. They think she might return to it."

"And if you found any sign of her, you would turn her in? Just for some coin?"

"She is an assassin," the man spat. "They all were, going around spreading their taint to innocent people. That coin could let my family live comfortably for many years to come, of course I would turn her in." A look of disgust crossed the man's face. "Plus, I never liked her, foul mouth little brat."

Altair had to hold his smirk back, he could only imagine what Savra had done or said to the man, nothing good that's for sure. He mentally shook his head at her antics, she was something else.

Then the man looked over Altair. "If you have any information, now or acquire any in the future, I would be happy to give you a portion of the sum for it. My name is Amar, and that is my son Abdul gesturing to the boy by the cart. You could find us working on the farm just off this road."

Altair nodded, more to shut the man up so he could be on his way then actually agreeing with him. "That is good to know."

"Well I must be on my way into the city... would you care for a ride in?" Amar asked as he walked back to the wagon, Altair a few steps behind. Altair pondered for a moment as he looked around and saw no other way of getting in unless he climbed or waited for more scholars. He figured no one would really look twice at a peasant wagon filled with vegetables.

"Alright," he agreed in a low voice.

When Amar reached the wagon, he introduced Altair to Abdul and then to the woman who was sitting in the front of the cart, calling her Nuada. Altair recalled Savra saying something about her, something about the girl being stupid. The girl gave him a shy smile as a greeting, blushing when he dipped his head in a gentlemanly fashion as his own. He internally smiled at his effect he had on the girl, he was not oblivious to his looks, he knew women would swoon over him with minimal effort on his end. Well most would... Savra was a different story, though perhaps she would swoon if he was missing an arm like she did with Malik. He scoffed at the thought, he was not looking forward to seeing the Dai at _all_.

The wagon began to move down the path towards the city gates with Abdul walking next to his horse pulling it.

Nuada cleared her throat and tilted her head slightly as she looked over to him. "So...may I ask your name?"

Altair glanced at the girl out of the corner of his eyes. "No." He wasn't in the mood for small talk, especially with these people.

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't..." Nuada stuttered as she looked awa,y hiding her face. Altair looked over at the girl. He could see her hands clenching her dress and a slight flush on her cheeks to indicate embarrassment, probably on the verge of tears. He realized he was expecting a different reaction from her, a scoff maybe, a snappy remark, something that would make him feel bad instead of her. But this girl was not Savra, no fight for her dignity what so ever, and he recognized he was disappointed at that. _'You're ruining women for me, Savra,'_ he thought as he shook his head. Glancing at the girl again, to see that she was making a point to avoid his stare as she bit her lip. The right thing to do would be to apologize, but he wouldn't. As soon as they were past the gates he'd hop off and be on his way, these people meant nothing to him. Especially if they were willing to send Savra off to her death for a bit of coin. No, he would not apologize, that would mean he felt guilty, which he didn't.

Once they were through the entrance and in the city, Altair jumped off even before the wagon stopped. Amar looked back at him halting the cart.

"Remember what I told you, boy, you'll get your fair share of coin if you pass along any information," he told him.

Altair just nodded and bid him goodbye, as he turned to walk away he looked up to Nuada to see she was watching him Altair gave her a dark look, usually reserved for his targets. Her eyes widened the size of saucers and she quickly snapped her gaze elsewhere, her cheeks blushing yet again. Altair smirked to himself and made his way through the city with the bureau as his destination.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving, he hopped down through the roof opening and walked through the archway to where the Dai was standing behind the long counter, drawing out a map.<p>

"Saftey and Peace, Malik," Altair greeted.

"Were it that the city was possessed of either. Why do you trouble me today?" the Dai asked, not taking his eyes off the map.

"Al Mualim has asked for the death of Majd Addin, What information do you have about him?"

"Since the city is without a proper leader, Majd Addin has taken it upon himself to take his place using fear and intimidation, though he has no true claim to the position."

"That ends today," Altair growled.

"Do _not_ begin with your arrogance," Malik snapped as he finally looked up. "You need to get to know your prey better first before you strike."

Altair's jaw clenched to keep his voice even at Malik's tone. "Well then will you tell me where you'd start searching?"

A look of surprise crossed over the young Dai. "What's this? You're actually _asking_ for my assistance instead of _demanding_ it. I'm impressed."

"Be out with it..." Altair ground out.

* * *

><p>Altair was making his way back towards the bureau, staying in the shadows so not to call attention to himself after going through a few interrogations to get the information he needed. Getting ready to scale a wall, so he could travel faster by rooftop, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.<p>

A figure of a woman was standing at a vendor stall which sold jewelry pieces. Her back was to him, but he didn't need to see her face to know who it was. That shade of red brown hair was not so common in these streets. Though longer than he thought it normally was. A silk scarf was around her neck covering it and the bottom part of her face. And a dress, he'd never seen her in one of _those_. Though he figured it was her attempts to blend in and hide.

Shaking his head, he began walking down the street towards her. "Stupid, stupid girl," he muttered. Was she so daft to attempt an escape so soon? Clearly she didn't learn her lesson. How did she arrive in Jerusalem before him anyway?

When he approached her, he gripped her shoulder and spun her around. "Savra, what the hell are you doing he–." his voice caught in his throat when he wasn't greeted with the hazel-grey eyes he was expecting. Instead two blue eyes, so like Haydar's were looking at him in a mix of shock, surprise, and apprehension.

His grip loosened instantly and he took a step away from this woman. _'It couldn't be,' _he told himself as he looked at her. The woman's eyes didn't leave his person, but he could tell she was tense and ready to bolt. Her mouth was covered by the scarf, but he could just _see_ the obvious similarities between the he could see what made them differ as well. The European traits were heavy in the woman's features, where they were almost muted in Savra's. The Arabic blood from Nasir showed more prominent in her eyes and brows. And the Savra's skin was a shade or two darker than the woman's. It was like he was staring at Savra, only older and with a different set of eyes. And it wasn't just the color that made them different. These held a tired look to them, almost beaten, with fear glassing over them, as if she knew exactly what he was. Savra's had a spark of defiance in them, a slyness and a sparkle of mischief. A look of self-assurance, and wit. These were not those eyes.

Altair couldn't remember this woman's name but he was _sure_ this was Nasir's wife. Though he had never seen her before, he didn't need to, to know. Would she really be that stupid to still be here in Jerusalem? He shook his head as he took a step towards her, a sneer on his face. This woman, was the cause of it all. This woman, so alike Savra but so unlike her at the same time. He almost couldn't believe she came from this lady, aside from appearance there was nothing about her air that spoke of the girl in Masyaf. This woman is why Nasir is dead, for reasons unknown. Yet here she is shopping for jewelry, wearing high quality material for clothing. While her children were stripped of their home and life, suffering in another city.

When she saw him step to her, she flinched back a step, eyes darting around. "Please get away from me, or I will call the guards and tell them what you are," the woman threatened in a small voice laced with fear.

"Do not think I don't know who you are or what you've done," he growled. "Have you any idea how much problems you've caused. And for what?"

Her eyes kept shifting around, her movements where skittish. "You do not understand what I've gone through. Do not judge me, you know not of my reasons," she defended shakily.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You are right, I don't know your reasons. What reasons could you possibly have to have the father of your children killed off. What right did you have to take him away from them?"

"You don't understand," she repeated, her voice on the verge of cracking.

"I don't. But you're daughter does, I doubt she hates anyone more than she does you. And I'd go as far as saying the same for your son."

The woman's face grimaced. "They are here then?" she whispered.

"It's none of your business," Altair answered in a low voice.

"They are my children, they are my business," she answered, attempting to use a stern voice but failed when she saw the look on his face.

"So you can report them, and have them share the same fate of your husband? Are you looking to cut off the loose ends? To cut your trail?"

"No! No–"

"Do you know that your daughter is on the verge of execution because of your mistakes? She is being accused of conspiring with you."

"I didn't mean for this to happen this way..." she choked out.

Altair watched this woman, feeling no pity for her. He glanced around the small market they were in trying to figure out a way to get her back to the bureau.

"You will come with me without a fight, I will not kill you, for it is not my place. But if you attempt to run I will make you feel pain that will have you begging for death," Altair spoke darkly.

The woman's eyes snapped to his head, fear washed away, and replaced with anger. She took a step away from him. "I will not go with _you_," she spat as if he was speaking absurdities. He growled and reached for her arm, but at the same time trying to be discreet about it. But she sidestepped him and started to dart away. Altair reached for her again, but he missed. He quickly shoved his way through the people to try and chase her.

"Thief!" the jewelry vender shouted. "Guard's they've taken my pieces! Stop them!"

Just as he was nearing her, she spun on her heel ,"Do not come near me ever, _assassin_," she warned and threw something hard at him before turning and running for an alley. The object fell into his hand, and he saw it was a heavily jeweled necklace she was probably looking at before he arrived. He made to chase after her but a pair of hands gripped his arm.

"There will be no thievery here!" a guard shouted at him trying to force him on his knees while another yanked the necklace from his hands. Altair made quick work of them, kneeing one in the gut and elbowing the other in the face before running to hop on a few baskets near a building and climbing his way to the roof. He ran and jumped his way towards the bureau, the guard calling behind him. Once nearing the opening in the roof, he jumped down, losing his balance in the process. He groaned when his knee hit the stone floor too hard for his liking.

Malik poked his head around the archway and walked over. "You haven't even started the job and already the guards are on high alert!" he scolded. "What did you do?"

"I found her," Altair answered as he rubbed his knee and made his way over to the pillows to rest for a while.

"Her? Her who?" Malik asked confused.

"Nasir's wife, I don't know her name. I found her in a marketplace."

"Sasha..." Malik told him "And how are you even sure it was her? I thought you've never been to Nasir's farm, you've never seen her before."

Altair closed his eyes as he rested his head against the wall. "I haven't, but the fact that she looks exactly like Savra is enough for me to believe it is. That, and she didn't deny it."

"Right Savra..." Malik mused thoughtfully. "I suppose they do look alike from what I remember."

Altair's eyes opened and he looked over at the Dai, he looked to be lost in thought. "Yes... They do," Altair replied suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes at Malik, remembering what Savra had said about him.

'_Malik, he must have left quite the impression on your only meeting to have you swooning over him.'_

_Her brows furrowed. 'I'm not swooning.'_

'_No?'_

'_So what if I am.' She tilted her chin. 'What's not to like?'_

"What?" Malik asked as he saw the look on Altair's face.

"Nothing..." Altair muttered as he got up to walk over to the fountain to wash his face.

"I heard she's stirring up trouble in Masyaf," Malik spoke, sounding more civil to Altair than he had in a while.

"Mostly just for herself, the master cut some of her finger off for disobeying him."

"He did?" Malik asked in disbelief. "What did she do?"

"She left the fortress and city to ride her horse, while she was only to stay within the castle."

Malik's eyes narrowed. "And he cut her finger for it?"

Altair nodded and walked into the other room Malik following behind. "As for her mother, she got away. I didn't get much information out of her. I planned on bringing her here. Then we'd find a way to get her to Masyaf."

"But?"

"But she ran, and the guards prevented me from chasing after her."

"What is she still doing in the city?" Malik asked, though mostly to himself.

"I doubt she'll stay now that she knows we know she's here."

"Hmm," Malik mumbled as he walked behind the counter looking over his maps. "Report it to the master when you return. Right now I believe you have an assassination to attempt. Did you find any information on that?"

"Majd Addin is holding a public execution not far from here. It's sure to be well guarded but it's nothing I can't handle. I know what to do," Altair replied surely.

Malik rolled his eyes and gave a frustrated sigh. "And that is why you remain novice in my eyes. You cannot know anything, only suspect. You must expect to be wrong, to have overlooked something. Anticipate Altair. How many times must I remind you of this?"

Altair held in a retort at Malik's words. "As you wish. Are we done?"

"Not quite. There is one more thing. One of the men to be executed is a brother, one of us. Al Mualim wishes for him to be saved. Do not worry about the actual rescue; my men will take care of that. But you must ensure Majd Addin does not take his life.

"I won't give him the chance."

"So I hope," Malik told him as he handed over a feather.

Altair took it and made is way out of the bureau and headed for his destination.

* * *

><p>Pacing she was pacing. A week and a half had passed and her days had been monotonous; get up, eat, walk around the fortress grounds, beg Kymal to take her into the city for a few hours, eat again, visit the healer for her finger, sleep, then do it all again the next day. After her argument with her brother, they hadn't spoken for a couple of days, she felt bad for telling him off. And when she'd catch his sight in the dining hall or in passing, she could tell he had wanted to speak to her but held himself back. Savra herself wanted to apologize but her pride held <em>her<em> back, she would wait for him to apologize first. Which he did eventually and now they were on better terms. Though, he had kept disappearing throughout the day and she couldn't figure out where he was off to. Now she was pacing her room, dullness plaguing her day.

Deciding to move her restlessness into the front grounds, she stepped out into the hallway. As she walked down the hall a thought came over her and before she passed the archway, A loud creak echoed in the hall and she paused and turned to stare down the path she just came. A door at the complete end of the hall was the source of her curiosity. Only two rooms down from hers belonged to the one who was quickly becoming the bane of her existence.

He'd yet to return from his trip to Jerusalem, no doubt to go kill someone for his _master_. Curious, as she wondered why his door was open, and maybe what his room looked like, plus it gave her a chance to quell some of her boredom. She walked down the hallway to the end, pausing in front of the door. Savra glanced around to make sure no one was coming before gripping the handle and slowly easing the door open.

She couldn't see much, the room was cast in a dark hue of red from the thick mahogany colored curtains shielding the window, fighting off the sunlight. She was almost jealous, in her room the sunlight usually poured straight onto her face, preventing her from staying asleep. Here in his room it could pass as dusk, or night, even though it was just before noon right now. Glancing one last time around the hall, Savra tentatively stepped through, pushing the door just as it touched the frame to not completely close herself in.

From what she could see with the lack of sunlight, was that it was bigger than her room, though not by much. Walking forward, she ran her hand over a large dresser as she made her way over to draw the dark curtains back. Once the room lightened, she took in what she saw. The first thing she noticed was the numerous weapons that were scattered along the walls. Some were mounted, some were resting against the walls, others were atop a table near the far wall. They weren't the same as they used down in the sparring ring, each differed from each other. Some were elegant, while some show their true purpose, which were not for looks.

"Perhaps he collects them," she murmured as she walked around the room, taking in each knife or sword she saw. Her eyes traveled to the fireplace that resembled her own, same with the rug and pillows. On each side of the fireplace sat a chest. She crouched in front of one, nudging the lid to see if it would open, only to find it was locked. Moving to the other, she found it was as well. She walked over towards a desk, on the opposite side.

Upon reaching it she could keep the smile off her face when she was presented with a familiar image sitting in the middle the surface. Picking up the sketch of a certain assassin engulfed in flames, she recalled how angry she had been at him when he stole her horse. Now it seemed the other way around, he was angry at her, though she still had no idea why. She'd spend the past week trying to figure out what set him off, but she just couldn't.

Setting the parchment back down, her eyes traveled at the remaining items on the desk. Inkwells, scrolls, and quills littered the desk, but it was something hiding under some parchment that caught her attention. Sliding the shiny object across the desk towards her, her eyes narrowed at the metal piece. It was familiar, she'd seen it before, but she couldn't place where. Savra walked over to sit at the edge of the bed near the desk, staring at the piece of metal in her hand. It was curved and plated, clearly some part of an armored suit, she guessed a shoulder piece. Her finger traced over the symbol etched into the silver which resembled two swords crossing over each other atop an escutcheon, frowning when she couldn't think of why it seemed so familiar, it was on the tip of her tongue, she could feel the answer trying to push its way to the front of her mind, only to sink away before she could catch it.

"What are you doing in here?" a deep voice came from behind her near the door. Her head snapped around to see Demus leaning against the frame.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "The better question is, what are _you_ doing _there_?"

Demus smirked at her and began to walk over. "I wanted to see if you had the desire to go into the city, I'd be free to take you if you wish it. Kymal is clearly getting tired of doing it."

She stood up and placed the metal piece back onto the desk and covered it up with the parchment. "No, I don't want you to take me, I'd rather make Kymal suffer with me, than I suffer with you."

He chuckled. "That's not very nice. It's actually quite selfish."

"I know," she answered as she ran her fingers over her sketch resting on the desk.

Demus chuckled quiet again, closer then she remembered him being, before she had the chance to turn around, she gasped as his arm gripped her around the waist and pulled her back against his chest. "I assure you, Savra, there will be no suffering on you end," he breathed against her ear.

"What–are–you-doing?" Savra hissed, irritated." _Let_ me go."

He laughed fully, shaking her. "But we had a deal, do you not remember?"

Her mind went over what he could possibly be talking about, and then she remembered what she had said to him in order to escape. "There are a few things wrong with that _deal_," she spoke simply. "One is I never agreed to it.

"Yes you–"

"No, I didn't," she cut him off. "Two, I lied, if you recall in order to escape from your extremely daft persona."

He didn't answer right away. "I expect my reward, Savra."

"There _is_ no re–" She froze stiff when she felt his lips brush against her neck, her skin flinching at the contact. "Let go," Savra said instantly.

"Stop fighting, Savra, relax. You could relax with me. You don't have to suffer here the way you do, I can make some things better. And we don't have to tell anyo–" He yelped as he was yanked away.

Savra jerked back slightly before regaining her balance. When she turned, she saw Demus on the floor with a scowl on his face being directed at Altair who was standing just above him.

"What is your problem, Altair?" Demus yelled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Altair stared at the guard hard. "Do not _touch_ her that way while I am around," he ground out in a low voice.

"Well, you weren't around so calm down," Demus answered as he stood, glancing at Savra who was watching, surprised. "But fine I won't... I'll just wait until you're gone to— ahh!" he cried out as Altair gripped the guard's tunic and shoved him hard against the wall.

"Then let me make myself more clear. Do not touch her that way _ever_," he warned darkly.

Demus' eyes narrowed at Altair, then smirked. "Why? Are you angry because I am touching something that _belongs_ to you Altair?" He glanced over to Savra and grinned.

She scowled and glared at the guard.

Demus howled in pain, and Altair let his grip go taking a step back. Savra saw a small tear in Demus's tunic, blood seeping into the material. In Altair's hand was a tiny blade and he glared at the guard.

"What did you do that for!" Demus yelled as he cupped his wounded shoulder.

"Get out, Demus. You're bleeding on my floor."

Demus sneered at him before walking to the door, gripping his arm, he looked at Savra, still looking a bit surprised at what happened, then slammed the door shut after him.

Altair moved towards his dresser and pulled out a rag. He started cleaning the blade, ridding it of the blood. Savra watched for a while before she realized she was still standing in his room and the silence before turned awkward. As she walked towards the door, his voice broke the silence.

"What were you doing in my room?"

Savra turned to him, she swallowed, hands fidgeting. "I... I saw the d-door open and... and I bored... you were gone... and I was only curious! Then Demus came in and... and you know the rest so... so I'll be going now." She rushed for the door.

"Savra," Altair called to her, low.

Savra glance over at him in hesitance. He stood, watching her with his hand outstretched, palm up, with the small dagger presented atop it. Savra blinked, confused. His hand shook a little, gesturing for her to take the blade. Savra's eyes darted up to his, and his expression told nothing.

She cautiously approached, and her hand went for the blade. As soon as her fingers grazed the small weapon, Altair's own fingers clamped down on her hand, gripping her. Savra instinctively tried to pull away, but he wouldn't release her, only tightened his fingers, holding her there.

She looked up at him, uncertain. His expression too seemed unsure and slightly conflicted. She'd never seen him look like that before…

"How is your hand?" he randomly asked, baffling her.

Savra blinked, the held up her injured hand. The wrappings were only around her finger now, instead of wrapped around her whole hand. "Better," she said dryly.

Altair nodded a little. "That's good..."

Savra raised a brow, asking skeptically, "Is it? I'd think you'd be disappointed to hear I'm no longer wallowing in the pain I _so_ deserve."

Altair grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. "Will you... will you believe me if I tell you I didn't mean to say those things to you?" he asked, unnaturally hesitant.

"No," Savra said instantly, glaring at him.

"I didn't… I didn't mean them."

"Funny, because it kinda sounded like you did."

"You were angering me..."

"As if you weren't angering me?" she asked back. "I would never have said those words to you, I don't care how angry. You know, there's a lot of things I find incredibly wrong with you. You are not flawless, Altair, not matter what you think–"

"I never said I was–!"

"–But I wouldn't have stood there and told you how unworthy I think you are... like you did me. That would just make me a hypocrite… because I am obviously not without my own flaws which you so _easily_ pointed out."

"Savra, you pushed me to say them!"

Savra gaped at him and Altair glared back at her, only to wince a few seconds later.

"No… I meant–"

"I _pushed_ you," she asked incredulously, voice raising, "I _pushed_ you to insult me so deeply?"

"I only meant–"

"I _know_ what you meant," Savra hissed at him. "You just _said_ what you meant."

Altair ran his hand over his short, messy hair, exhaling deeply. "Savra…"

"Do you even understand what you said to me?" she suddenly asked, tone hard. "Why are you bothering to try and explain? You made it clear how lowly you think of me. Why _bother_?"

Altair gazed down at her, golden eyes rueful, very rueful. "I told you I didn't mean them… I… you angered me–"

"Because I brought up what happened in the forest in front of Kymal?" Savra scoffed, glaring hard at the floor. "Or how was it you put it? My _'Wishful delusions'_?"

He sighed and swallowed hard.

"I only even brought that up because I was trying to figure out why you were treating me so rudely. I didn't _do_ anything to you…"

"You didn't…" he said quietly. "And I'm... sorry I… made you feel bad…"

"Feel bad?" She shook her head and looked down, murmuring, "You have no idea how you made me feel…"

Altair took a hesitant step closer. "Savra… I'm sorry…"

"You don't just say sorry after saying something like that, you know. That's _not_ how it works," Savra said, irritated.

Altair remained quiet, gazing at her and the upset emotions passing over her face. "Then what do I say?"

She stared intently at the floor, she could see his faded boots in her vision. He still held her hand, could feel the dagger under her palm and his. He was close, she hadn't really realized he moved. His words from their last encounter rang through her ears, and her heart squeezed a little.

"Nothing…" she finally said, shaking her head and glancing at him. "Don't bother, you know? Because you'll just say something else again like that, this is the second time, you realize? After you promised you wouldn't bring up how…different I come across...Only this time was worse, and really… I just don't want to hear about it anymore, especially coming from you because you somehow manage to make me feel worse than if another had said it."

Altair's brows furrowed, and he struggled to find words to explain. It was difficult just simply saying what he felt, what he wanted to say. He was sorry… and it was not something he said often.

She slipped her hand free of his while he was struggling with his thoughts. His eyes snapped up, watching her take a step from him.

"So… you plan to ignore me then?" he asked tightly.

Savra gave a small shrug. "I don't plan to seek you out, if that's what you mean." She turned then, making for the door.

"I told you I was sorry. Why is that not enough?" he called after her, annoyed.

Savra looked at him. "Do you know how easy it is to say sorry and not mean it? It is _that_ easy." She gestured to him with a wave of her hand.

"I mean it…" Altair gritted out, irritated that she was being so difficult.

"And I _just_ don't believe you, nor do I wish to continue this pointless conversation," Savra said lightly, turning again on her heel and walking to the door.

She only just grabbed the handle before she heard a clatter of something metal behind her. Savra turned quickly, only to stumble back in surprise when Altair stalked up to her determinedly. He didn't stop his approach, and her back hit the door. He walked right up to her, leaning down to be level with her surprised face. Her heart rattled in its cage, and her breath became shallow when he suddenly gripped her chin, forcing her to look into his face, golden eyes piercing through her nervous silver.

"I _meant_ it, and _I_ am not done with this pointless conversation," Altair grounded out. Savra made to stutter something out only to have her mouth smothered by his own.

Savra's heart skipped, letting out a sharp breath through her nose. Altair's lips were rough against her own, and his stubble scratched at her skin. He kissed her, and she stood frozen. Her lack of response didn't seem to deter him because he kept moving his mouth over hers.

Why was he kissing her? Where did it come from? What did it mean?

Her thoughts jerked when his hands abruptly gripped her hips, fingers digging into her sides, and he pulled her against him, flush to his front. And her heart then skipped some more. Her hands were still at her sides, fingers grasping air for she didn't know what else to do with them. Altair moved one of his hands back to her chin, tilting it up to meet his bowing head. When his rough lips drifted to the corner of her mouth, then her jaw, and chin, then back to her mouth, she hesitantly pressed her lips back against his. Altair let out a sharp exhale when she kissed him back, fingers dug deep into her hips, tugging her closer. Savra's heart raced fast in her chest, and her hand finally came up to grip the front of his robes.

When he felt her warm tongue tentatively touch his bottom lip, he pressed hard into her, roughly. Savra's back hit the door again, but she didn't protest as her other hand moved to slide through his short, dark, messy hair. Altair sighed heavily into her mouth at the feeling, his body covered hers, pinning her against the wooden door to his room. He should have done this earlier, he should have kissed her in the forest like he wanted to. He shouldn't have said those things, because it wasn't her fault he was angry… or it was her fault, but she couldn't help it, and nor could he. And he didn't want to if it meant he could have her like this, with her heart racing, sighing against him, soft lips moving with his.

So right. It felt so right to him and it confused him. Why was she able to get to him like this? She was not perfect, she did not hold the same appeal as other women did for him. Yet there she was, pressed against him, moving her hesitant lips against his. And it felt so right he could stay like that, with her all day. But those thoughts were dangerous, so he didn't think them.

Suddenly, she pulled away, breathing quickly, and resting her head back against the door. Altair took the time to catch his breath, resting his forehead against hers, her warm, labored breath brushing over his skin. Altair's golden eyes watched her face, watching her reactions. His lips ghosted over her flushed cheek, rubbing against it gently.

"Thought you said you wouldn't lower yourself to me…" she said between breaths.

Altair nuzzled her cheek with his nose, eyes closed, and mumbled, "I sort of had to, didn't I? You are somewhat short."

He felt her huffing laugh more than heard it, and he could feel her amused smile as her cheek pulled against his nose.

"That isn't what I meant.." she said, opening her bright silver eyes finally and gazing into golden. He could see the apprehension there, the uncertainty and wariness.

Altair cupped her chin, turned face to his, eyes staring intently into her own. "I thought I just made it clear that I was sorry, and I didn't mean those words. What more do you want?"

Savra raised a dubious brow. "So this was only for my benefit?"

Altair rolled his eyes at her, expression annoyed. "It was obviously for mine as well."

Savra looked appeased then. "And Kymal's, I'll have to tell him all about this." She smiled widely when his eyes narrowed.

"You won't…"

"You'll never know."

"Savra…"

"You made me look like a fool in front of him. You know, with my _'wishful delusions'_. There was a time when Kymal thought the world of me, I aim to repair his damaged view he has of me now because of you." Her eyes sparkled in her mirth.

"You brought it on yourself, bringing that up in front of him."

"Only because you were being a jerk for no reason…" she argued, brows pinching a little.

Altair's lips quirked as he stared at her lazily. "I had a reason, and I'm looking at it."

Savra sighed, shaking her head at him. "Well I don't know what I did to cause it…"

Altair gazed over her face, her flushed cheeks, pink lips, bright silver eyes. "It's out of your control," he told her, giving a small smirk at her baffled frown.

"If you say…" she trailed off. Silence settled between them then so Altair took a step back.

"I've traveled all day, my reason for coming into my room was to take a nap," he finally said, turning from her to sit in his chair, and began removing his many belts and buckles.

"Oh, right..." Savra nodded, hands wringing in front of her.

Altair glanced at her while pulling off his stomach belt. He stood, walking to his dresser and picking up the mini dagger he'd used earlier. He went over to her by the door, grabbing her hand and placing the blade in it.

"For you," he said at her questioning look.

Savra eyed the small weapon, wondering why he had the small thing in the first place. It didn't seem his style. But she looked up to him and smiled thankfully. She was how tired he looked then and decided she'd go meander around the castle until the last meal was served. Savra stepped closer, until she was right in front of him.

Altair gazed down at her curiously, her lips quirked and she said, "Lower yourself to me."

He smirked and shook his head, before bowing his head, she stood on her tip toes, pressing her lips against his for a long moment. Altair reached for her hip, and then she pulled away. "For you," Savra said back.

Then she was opening the door, and just as she was closing it, he spoke, "Savra,"

"Hmm?" She peeked her head back in.

"I won't be ignored," he said, referencing to her earlier words.

Savra raised a brow, lips quirking. "We'll see, won't we?"

And then the door closed and he was left in his room alone.

"We will," he murmured tiredly before collapsing on his bed, feeling lighter than he had all week.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I hope it came out alright for you guys. Excuse any overlooked mistakes 8) Let me know what you thought XD Thanks for Reading!<strong>

_**Sombrette**_


	15. Silver and Gold

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

**Author's Note: **Alright new chapter tiemz. I laughed at those reviews, laughed I say. Everyone's like goddam, finally woman! It only took 14 chapters and almost 80,000 words later for a wittle bitty kiss XD But I think the response was worth it. And that muh friends is why it is better to build up then to just smack you with it from the very beginning. I think it has more meaning. But hey, that's just me. Okay, read on :)

**Alright now that that's out I'm leaving you guys to the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XV_**

**Silver and Gold**

* * *

><p>Savra was sitting on her window sill with her back against the frame while one leg dangled outside. In her hands were the leather skinned gloves her brother had given her for her birthday, as well as a needle and thread. While the glove for her right hand fit her perfectly, the one for her left had extra space in the small finger area. She had to cut some of the material to shorten it so it would fit her now <em>shortened<em> finger. So there she sat threading the needle through the material to bind the leather. The repetition caused her mind to wander, specifically to a certain memory of a certain assassin who did a certain something to her a few days ago.

Her lips involuntarily tugged into a side smile. She still couldn't believe he did that. To _her_. He kissed _her. _Her! He, the one she figured least likely to do such a thing to Savra of all people. They argued more than they got along. She could always count on him being the one to anger her more than her brother, with his ever changing mood swings and _blatant_ arrogance. Though, she too knew she was arrogant in her own way. Just not as much as him, at least that is what she told herself. But still, she just couldn't figure out why he did that. Not that she was all that against it. She wasn't. She was just confused, confused as to why he would kiss her, especially after saying those harsh words to her. Even though Altair said he didn't mean them, she still couldn't understand why he'd go that low. And so quickly...

Because she angered him, he'd said. It didn't justify it at all in her opinion. So what if she angered him, it gave him no right to hurt her feelings that way. And even if he didn't truly mean the words, they still hit close to home, they still applied to her in some way. So maybe he _did_ hold those views of her, but... it wouldn't explain him kissing her. Sort of contradicting she supposed. So maybe he really didn't mean them...

Savra sighed, frustrated with how confused as to how she felt about it. She didn't know what she felt. At that moment she felt... _right_. Now though, with days of thinking it over and over, she didn't know what to feel. He made her feel good, but he could also make her feel so very worthless just as well. Savra wasn't used to it. Never had she allowed a man so close enough to her to be able to wound her pride so easily. Was it just him, or was she bound to feel that way with any man she was with?

Though she wasn't exactly upset with him anymore, Savra hadn't seen him since then. She had made it a _point_ to avoid him at all costs. Stealth had been her friend over the past couple of days. She would sit by her door and listen for his to open and close. She knew his door from others as its hinges would protest with a creak when opened. She would wait for his footsteps to pass by to leave the hallway or go back into his room before she would leave hers. More than once did she hear his steps falter slightly when he would near her door. She would cringe and think he would knock or barge in. But he never did, he would continue on.

She didn't know if she was happy or sad about that. He'd told her he wouldn't be ignored, but she wasn't technically ignoring him since he wasn't seeking her out. Perhaps he regretted kissing her, and the more days that passed without Altair coming to find her, to speak with her, only fueled that thought. The real reason why she didn't 'seek' him out was because she was nervous, she didn't know what to say to him, to look at him without feeling awkward. So she avoided it, because it was an easy thing to do, and he only made it easier by seemingly 'forgetting' about her too.

Once she would leave her room, she learned of his habits. He usually woke early, earlier than her at least. He would go outside and head up to the tower. Doing what, she didn't know. Then he would go into the dining hall and eat the morning meal. Go back outside and help Rauf with weapons training which could vary between one to three hours. Come back inside for the afternoon meal before leaving into the city and possibly beyond. Arrive back by nightfall for dinner, and retire into his room to presumably sleep. Savra learned all this by sneaking around and keeping an eye out for him without his knowledge. Once she learned his routine, it made it easier for her to move about the castle and grounds without having to bump into him and have an awkward moment.

Savra sighed as she finished the last stitch on her glove. She cut the thread with her teeth and tied of the knot. Slipping her left hand into the glove, she was pleased to see it was now a perfect fit. She flexed her fingers in the skin-tight, soft, brown leather. Once she was sure the stitches would not tear, she pulled the gloves off and walked over to her dresser and placed them inside.

It was just hitting the afternoon and she had spent the whole morning lazing about in her room. Her stomach was reminding her that she hadn't eaten today, so she dressed into a dark blue tunic and breeches that matched her gloves. As she struggled with getting one of her legs through the breeches she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Out of habit now, she darted to the door to hear, tangling her foot in the pant leg on the way and slamming her head loudly on the door.

"Oh! Ouch!" she hissed in pain and frustration as she slumped against the door and rubbed her stinging forehead.

The footfalls stopped outside her door and she stiffened, holding her breath.

"...Savra?" it was Altair's voice. Savra froze, and didn't answer. He knocked but she didn't move to open the door. When she heard the handle turn and the door start to push against her, she spun on the floor and pressed her hands flat against the door, slamming it shut before he could come in. "Savra," he called again.

"Oh uh... I'm... I-I'm getting dressed!" she called through the door hastily, looking down and shoved her leg into the breeches before tying the stings with nervous fingers.

He didn't answer right away and she thought he left but she hadn't heard his footsteps...

"What was that noise?" Altair asked suspiciously after a moment.

"Oh that... Um... I tripped," Savra told him, hopping he would go away so she could leave her room. Her stomach was empty and she needed sustenance!

"...Are you hurt?"

Savra looked at the door once hearing his question as if she could see through the wood. _'That was unlike him...' s_he thought.

"No, I just tripped," was her answer.

Again, he was silent before answering, "Tripped because you were rushing to hear if it was I going into my room? "

Savra's eyes widened at his question as her mouth opened before shutting, not able to form words.

"U-Uh w-well no! I was... w-was... just–"

"I'm going to rest, so it will be safe for you to come out now," he continued with a hint of amusement lacing his voice. Savra listened to him walk down towards her right, before hearing his door open and close.

"The world doesn't revolve around _him_. I could have simply tripped for no other reason than being _clumsy_. Arrogant..." she murmured with some embarrassment as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Slowly, she turned the handle and eased the door open. She cautiously peeked her head into the hallway, half expecting Altair to be leaning against the wall, smirking that annoying smug smirk, but he wasn't. She glanced down her right, towards his shut door, before stepping out into the hall and silently closing her door. Savra rushed to the archway, taking a suspicious glance behind her before making her way towards the dining hall.

The servants were moving about, placing wooden plates of food on the tables as the men trickled in for the afternoon meal. Savra spotted Kymal sitting with Demus at a table and she made her way over to it. Demus was no longer an annoyance towards her since Altair stabbed him. If anything, he was doing everything to avoid her. Something she didn't mind at all. Once she approached, Demus looked up at her and eyed her warily, she eyed him with the same caution before plopping down next to Kymal. Demus scowled at his plate, roughly stabbing some of his food and Kymal glanced at her, giving a nod as a greeting.

A servant set a plate of food in front of her before heading off back into the kitchen. Her stomach growled angrily at the sight of the food, so she wasted no time to begin eating.

"So, Kymal," she spoke up between bites. "You ready for some more escapades into the city today?"

Kymal sighed heavily before taking a large gulp of his wine. "I truly do wish you would find someone else," he answered.

"There is no one else," she replied as she played with her food on the plate.

Demus scoffed, "Why don't you ask your _Altair_?"

Savra's eyes shot to his and she gave him a look. "Why don't _you_ ask him for me."

He glared at her before going back to his food.

Kymal eyed the two, wondering what they were speaking about. There was obvious tension between them at the table. He found that odd. "Well, you will have to wait today, Savra," Kymal spoke up. "The master has asked some things of me that I must do before I am forced to endure your city trips."

"Forced to endure? Oh, my _dear_ Kymal, you know you're not forced. And I know you secretly enjoy being seen with me in the city." Savra grinned cheekily, nudging him with her elbow.

"Is that so?" he asked as he slid his plate away from him, amusement written on his face.

Savra bit off a piece of bread. "Mhm."

Kymal stood. "You think too highly of yourself, Savra."

"I do..." She sighed dramatically. He chuckled as he walked away towards the library.

Savra finished her food quickly to leave her other table companion's presence.

As she walked through the castle to make her way outside, she was glancing around to make sure she wouldn't be crossing paths with Altair. Not watching were she was going as she turned into another hall, she bumped into someone, knocking her off balance and onto her rear. She looked up to apologize but her words froze in her throat at the sight in front of her.

"Hello, Savra," Al Mualim spoke. Savra didn't answer, nor did she move to get up from the floor. She just stared as she tensed up. "I hear you've been keeping out of trouble. I am pleased to see my methods have been working and your punishment wasn't a complete waste."

Her anger boiled but she kept her mouth shut.

Al Mualim ran his hand through his beard as he gazed down at her for a long moment. "You may resent me for what I did, but in order to have order there must be consequences for unacceptable actions."

Savra scoffed as she looked away. "Unacceptable actions," she murmured under her breath.

His brows rose. "You think you were not in the wrong?" he asked.

Savra stood and crossed her arms, keeping a distance from him. "How was I wrong for leaving? Can you truly blame a caged bird for flying off the first opportunity it gets?"

He surveyed her before answering, "A bird does not have a concept of right and wrong; I cannot tell a bird to not fly off and expect it to listen or face repercussions. You are no animal therefore you were fully aware of why you were not to leave."

"Because of the simple fact that you said so? You're reasons were not valid enough for me to listen," Savra replied stubbornly.

Al Mualim gave her a dark look. "Your father was a _fool_ for spoiling you the way he did. You have no respect for authority, something I would have hoped you learned by now after our last meeting."

Savra stared at him in disbelief, the nerve he had to speak of her father in that way.

She ground her teeth together as she chose her words carefully, "Don't speak of my father..."

He glared at her before speaking in a low tone, "I've known that man longer than you ever will. I will speak of him any way I please. Don't presume to order me around, girl. My patience with you is _very_ thin."

He left after that. Savra huffed, mood ruined, and walked back to her room to retrieve her sketchbook before going outside.

* * *

><p>Savra was found sitting up in the tower on one of the wooden planks with her sketchbook in her lap. The climb up made her realize how much she actually used her small finger when gripping something, which then caused her to think about her bow. She doubted it would ever feel the same and worried that she had lost the ability to use it properly. She frowned as she moved the charcoal over the page. The cliff and sheer drop being the source of her drawing. She was so entranced in her sketch, she didn't hear the footsteps come up behind her.<p>

"You forgot the beams," Altair's voice caused her to jump in fright, the stick of charcoal slipping out of her hand and off the plank to the long drop beneath them.

Savra leaned over and stared at the ground. "That was my last one," She mumbled, glancing at Altair as he sat at her side, resting his arms on his knees.

"I'm sure you can buy more when you go into the city during your quest to avoid me," he said. Savra looked over at him, he was looking ahead at the cliffs but his laugh lines indicated a smirk.

"I-I'm not avoiding you," she lied as she faced forward again.

"I've actually never seen someone go so out of their way _to_ avoid me. I believe I said I wouldn't be ignored. You really don't take direction well," he told her in amusement, she could see him look at her from the corner of her eye. "It's almost as though you look to be chided, going out of your way to disobey so much."

"I don't actually."

Altair snorted, shaking his head as his eyes slid over the jagged cliffs. "Then you are blind if you don't see it. You crave attention, that's why you set yourself up to get in trouble."

She couldn't help but scoff. "I don't–"

"You do."

"If this is because of me 'ignoring' you, you made it too easy. It's not as though you tried to... talk to me or anything else..." Savra replied, trying to keep her tone casual even though she was nervous speaking about the topic.

Altair looked at her, but Savra kept her eyes from him. "Did you want me to?"

Savra shrugged. "I'm just saying...just...making observations..."

He was silent for a while, still gazing at her enough to make her start fidgeting, before he looked back to the cliffs and said, "And what do you conclude, from these observations you have of me?"

Savra shrugged again, fingers picking at a loose thread on her boot. She swallowed, she didn't really want to be having this conversation, but he seemed keen on it. Savra took in a breath, and quietly said, "That maybe... you...regretted ki-kissing...me...maybe."

Altair looked at her then, his gaze searching. She was almost startled by how light his eyes had turned. Though it was obvious that the position of the sun hitting them was the cause but she still couldn't help but stare.

"Did I tell you that?" he finally asked, raising a dark brow.

Savra glanced at him hesitantly. "Well...no..."

"Has anyone kissed you before?"

Savra's eyes shot to his, brows knitted. He simply waited her answer.

Her cheeks heated up and she turned her sights down. "No," she replied, tone annoyed at his questioning. Was he trying to make her feel embarrassed on purpose?

"As I suspected."

Savra shot him a look, then glared at his casual pose and at-ease expression.

"As you _suspected_? What is _that_ suppose to mean?"

His lips tugged into an amused smirk, though he kept his eyes on the cliffs. "It means as it says. _As I suspected_."

Savra's head snapped to his in disbelief. He was watching a bird fly over them, his expression conveying innocence. "So you suspected no one has ever kissed me before. Why? Because who would ever want to kiss an 'uncouth girl with a filthy mouth' like me. Right?" Savra said bitterly, frowning and looking away.

Annoyance flittered across Altair's face instantly. "That's not what I meant."

Savra scoffed softly. "Of course it's not."

"Don't assume," Altair said, voice hard. "I only meant I suspected you'd not been kissed before based on how you were reacting to it, you are avoiding me, you are nervous around me. I already _told_ you I did not mean those words. I _thought_ I made it clear as well. If you would stop assuming so quickly, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Savra turned to look at him, eyes affronted. "You brought up this conversation!"

He shrugged carelessly. "You led it to where it is. I pointed out that you were avoiding me, which you are. And in response to your earlier 'observations' I don't regret it so unless I tell you I did, _don't_ assume."

When she didn't respond, but continued gazing out of the tower, brows still knitted, he continued more softly, "I allowed you to avoid me because I knew you were... unsure about what happened. I could see it that you were uncomfortable. But, there's no reason to be uncomfortable about it, Savra. It was just a kiss."

"Just a kiss," she murmured as she rested her chin on her knees.

"Yes," Altair spoke. Savra felt him grab her hand, causing her to glance at him hesitantly as her heart already began doubling its speed. "As this is just a kiss," he continued as he brought her hand up and brushed his lips along her knuckles, running his finger tip over the healing scar that was now on her pinky, placing a small kiss there as well, sending shivers up her arm.

Savra could only stare, entranced, since once again her voice hid in the depths of her throat. Altair tugged gently on her hand bringing her closer to him to the point where their faces were only inches from each other. He was watching her, with an expression she couldn't quite define.

"You're eyes are silver right now," Altair spoke quietly, gazing over her features.

Savra swallowed and willed her voice to return. "And yours are gold," Savra responded just as quiet.

Tentatively, he placed a hand behind her neck and brought her closer to where the length of his nose brushed hers against the side of hers. When his lips grazed the corner of her mouth she tensed up, the only sound playing in her ears was her heart thrumming at an unhealthy pace. Altair moved his lips closer, a feather touch against her lips. Just before he pressed his mouth against her like she thought he would, he pulled away, keeping his hand behind her neck, holding her there. Altair pressed his forehead against Savra's, his golden eyes piercing into her silver ones. And Savra looked back at him, it was all she could do.

"I don't want to hear you bring up what I said anymore. I won't continue to apologize, or reassure you. This will be the last time I do. I did not mean them. I said them through anger with the intent to hurt your feelings. But I didn't mean them," he told her, voice deep and measured. "Do you believe me?"

"I guess..." Savra whispered, swallowing hard. She was still unsure about it, his caustic words sill rang in her ears.

"Not 'I guess'. Yes or no?" His grip on her neck tightened, and as he spoke his warm breath fanned over her skin. It felt good, being close to someone like that.

Savra had no answer yet, so instead of replying, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Altair stiffened, but only just, before returned the caress, his hand on her neck pulling her closer. The kiss was much different than the one from the other day. Altair was more relaxed, he was gentler in the way he moved his lips over her. He would pull away, allowing her to breathe, and as she did he'd brush his rough lips over her face, her cheek, the line of her jaw, moving down to the side of her neck, before he'd come back and find her mouth once again. And Savra responded just the same, still nervous, but less confused. Her fingers latched onto lip of his stomach belt, holding herself to him.

Altair pulled away after a moment, pressing his forehead back against Savra's to level his breathing. Savra did the same, only to lean forward until their lips brushed against each other, and kissed him again, softly, before pulling back, catching his lazy gaze, and doing it again, and again, until he surged forward, capturing her lips in a much more heated kiss, stealing her breath once more.

The clearing of a throat startled both of them and Savra swiftly shoved Altair away from her with such haste he had to grip the plank to keep his balance. They looked behind them to see Kymal standing by the ladder with surprise written all over his face. Altair's expression was one of annoyance, while Savra flushed deeply, glancing away. She was lying when she said she was going to tell Kymal about Altair kissing her in his room. Oh how she was so thankful it wasn't her brother.

"I don't mean to disturb you two," Kymal said. Savra cringed at his amused tone. He was having much too much fun with this. "I only wished to tell you, Savra, that I have completed my duties since you wanted to go into the city. But... I can see you are busy–"

"No! …No I…I…I-I'm not busy," she stuttered as glanced at Altair who now held a neutral expression.

Kymal nodded. "Alright then, we should go before it gets any later."

Savra grabbed her sketchbook and stood, avoiding the assassin's gaze as she walked over to the ladder. Kymal descended first, and as she started descend, she glanced up to see Altair with his back to her, standing on the edge of the plank, before diving off. The Leap of Faith, she heard her brother call it that once. She sighed as she made her way out of the tower and to her waiting guard. When she approached him, he smiled knowingly.

"Not a word to _anyone,_ no one Kymal!" Savra whispered harshly as she looked around. "You didn't even _see_ anything. Not-a–thing, okay?"

Keeping his smile, he answered, "Whatever you wish, Savra."

She glared at him hard. "I'm so very beyond serious right now, if you tell som–"

"I won't say anything. Let's just go and get this over with," Kymal said impatiently.

* * *

><p>They walked through the city as they usually did. Savra occasionally would stop and buy a fruit for the two to eat on their way. Today her journey throughout the village was with a distracted mind. She simply was baffled by the assassin's behavior towards her. Gentle, she'd describe it. But gentle was not a word to describe Altair. She glanced at Kymal, praying he wouldn't say anything about what he saw. <em>'He better not…or else.'<em>

"Isn't that Haydar?" Kymal spoke up, dragging her out of her thoughts.

Savra looked around. "Where?"

He pointed off towards a hovel with a shed on its side. There she saw her brother Haydar exiting, trying the strings of his tunic, while a girl followed out behind. That girl, Savra recognized instantly as Ru'yah who was smoothing down her dress. Savra gasped audibly, startling Kymal.

"He really is a whore!". Savra yelled out loud, drawing the eyes of those passing around them. Kymal hissed at her to keep her voice down as he winced at the looks they were receiving, but she grabbed Kymal's arm and tugged him roughly over to the pair, ignoring is annoyed protests.

Her brother looked up at the approaching two and froze stiff when he saw who it was. Ru'yah blushed furiously when she saw Savra.

Haydar spoke instantly, "S-Savra–!"

"What's this?" Savra exclaimed, looking between them with wide eyes.

"Savra it's n-not–"

"Kymal, are you seeing this?" she cut Haydar off. "You're seeing this, yes My eyes are not, deceiving me?"

"It's not so different from what I saw in the tower just a while ag–" he stopped himself at the dark glare Savra was giving him. "Yes, I'm seeing it."

Haydar cringed. "Savra, it's…I–"

"I thought you said you weren't a prostitute?" Savra asked Ru'yah, giving her a pointed look.

Ru'yah's eyes went wide. "I'm not! I… we… we were…."

"Oh, it's quite obvious what you were doing," Savra replied. "Can you believe this, Kymal?" she asked in mock offense, though now she knew her brother and the girl were squirming, but she held in her smile.

Kymal crossed his arms. "I don't wish to be part of this conversation anymore."

"Savra…" Haydar spoke, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and wincing at her demanding gaze.

"Have you no _shame,_ Haydar?" She looked over at him. "Have you no _dignity_?" she asked Ru'yah who cringed and looked away. Haydar looked exasperated, but when he saw Savra's lips tug into a mischievous smile and wink, he glared at her.

"A secret love, a young, wannabe tailor, peasant girl from a poor, dirty village. And a young assa–" Savra coughed abruptly once Kymal gave her a warning glare at her words. "Erm... I meant and a young ass of a man... who just wants to stick his sword in things–"

"_Savra_!" Haydar hissed, extremely annoyed by now.

Ru'yah blushed even more, but muttered indignantly, "I _am_ a tailor..."

Savra nodded at her assessment with a cheeky smile. After a moment of tense silence, Savra glanced at her brother and piped up curiously, "So I assume this means the end of Nuada's reign over you?"

"Who's Nuada?" Ru'yah asked. Her brother opened his mouth to speak after scowling at Savra.

"Haydar's mistress," Savra answered for him.

"She _wasn't_ my mistress!"

"She thought otherwise, dear brother," Savra replied. "But it's okay, I don't mind you as much as I did her," She told Ru'yah who brightened a little at the comment.

Haydar sighed in frustration before looking at the girl. "I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

Ru'yah nodded and gave him a smile.

" _'See'_ being a loaded word, right Kymal?" Savra nudged the guard whose lips tugged into a smirk.

Haydar ignored his sister as he stormed off in the direction of the castle, while Ru'yah blushed in embarrassment. Kymal nodded towards the fortress indicating they should head back now. Savra turned to the girl in front of her.

"I'll be going then."

Ru'yah's eyes snapped to Savra's. "Wait! Wait, do you want to stay for tea?"

"Tea?" Savra repeated, Ru'yah nodded. "Why? You obviously have been getting to know Haydar well enough on your own."

Ru'yah's eyes widened. "N-No... no. I didn't want to talk about your brother. I meant what I said before, about not having many friends."

"Oh…" Savra trailed off, she saw the hopeful look in the other girl's eyes and relented. "I guess I can for a few minutes." She looked over to the guard who just shrugged.

"Okay!" the girl exclaimed excitedly before looking at Kymal. "You're welcome to come it as well. Are you two tog–"

"No Kymal is my personal slave, he's not allowed into the city without my presence," Savra told her with a smile.

"Personal slave?" Ru'yah asked.

"Savra…" Kymal warned.

Savra sighed. "Kymal is my guard, for my… for my protection," she told her, not wishing to say the complete truth.

Ru'yah smiled. "Oh, I see. Just more secrets from the castle I guess." She gestured for them to follow her into the hovel.

Once inside, Savra noticed how small it was. A two story hovel where the bottom floor consisted of a small kitchen and a hallway that led to the sitting area. Ru'yah went over to the kitchen and began making the tea while Kymal sat at the table. Savra walked around, curiously looking at the little trinkets that decorated the house.

"I don't think I've ever seen Haydar that speechless," Ru'yah spoke up as she moved about the kitchen.

Savra quirked a smile. "It's a talent I've acquired after dealing with him for so long."

"Would his reaction have been as dramatic if he saw you with Altair earlier?" Kymal asked. Savra spun from looking at a painting on the wall to glare at him darkly. "It's not as if she knows who he is," Kymal defended, smirk in place.

"Who's this Altair?" Ru'yah asked curiously.

"_No one,_" Savra answered firmly, hoping she'd get the hint and drop it, which she did. Savra didn't want to talk about him to anyone, it led to awkward conversations and she really didn't know what to say.

Savra continued walking about, looking around until she entered the sitting area. On the walls were mounted weapons just like in Altair's room. She eyed each of them before speaking up.

"Why are there so many weapons in here?"

"My father was a guard and he had access to many, so he started to collect them," Ru'yah answered from the kitchen. "He won't sell them, even though we could use the coin earned from them. I find it silly, since he can't see them anymore. But he insists we keep them."

"Was a guard?"

"Yes, he had an accident a few months ago. Now he is blind so he can't work as one anymore. It's why I started tailoring clothes for coin, it's always been something I've enjoyed and felt I could be fairly decent at."

"Hmm," Savra hummed as she moved about the room. A figure was covered by a large cloth. It looked to be a stand for something. Savra pulled some of the cloth away to peek at what was under it only to be greeted with the shine of metal. Savra narrowed her eyes and pulled the rest away, her heart sinking at what she found.

The armor, a very familiar set of brilliantly shined armor, sat resting on a stand. She shook her head in disbelief before her eyes caught something on the shoulder pauldrons. Two swords crossing over each other, placed on an escutcheon were etched into the metal. Identical to the armor piece in Altair's room. Her anger boiled at the knowledge of this. Why would he keep that from her? She had more of a right to know about it than anyone.

"Ru'yah…" Savra spoke slowly. "Where was your father a guard?"

"Jerusalem," The girl called from the kitchen. "We moved from there a little over a month ago."

"Was he a city guard?"

"No, he was a part of a private guard for a noble man. A merchant. It was good work, but once my father's accident, he was dismissed. Why?"

Savra rushed into the kitchen, startling the two occupants. "Who was the noble?" she asked quickly.

Ru'yah looked shocked at her behavior and stumbled over her words, confused, "I don–"

"No, you have to tell me who it was!" Savra exclaimed impatiently.

"Savra, why is that imp–"

"Please, I need to know who it was," Savra told her desperately. Kymal stood, giving Savra a warning look. But Savra didn't care, she needed to know.

"I…I only know his first name. My father only worked for him for a short time before his accident."

"Well what is it?"

"I-I... I think his name was Zafar, he was some kind of wealthy merchant," Ru'yah said slowly.

"Merchant…" Savra muttered. "And he lives in Jerusalem?"

Ru'yah nodded with a confused look upon her face. Savra's thoughts were racing, she needed to get back to the castle.

"I have to go," Savra said suddenly, walking over towards the door.

"Wait! But you haven't even had tea yet," Ru'yah exclaimed quickly.

"I can't do this right now I need to go back. Kymal, let's go," she told him impatiently as she walked out the door, not waiting for Ru'yah's answer.

* * *

><p>Savra practically ran towards the fortress, Kymal trying to keep up, asking her questions about her odd behavior. Once she was inside the castle, she left his side and rushed towards the rooms. The last room at the hall her target, she didn't even knock when she opened it.<p>

Altair was reclined on the rug with a sword resting across his stomach as he sharpened the blade. He sat up immediately at her entrance. Savra closed the door behind her and he quirked a brow, amused at her forward behavior. People generally didn't enter his room without knocking, but he found he didn't care with her.

"What are you doing?" Altair asked, tone deep and curious.

Savra looked at him, expression showing her ire as she walked over towards his desk, pushing the sheets of parchment away until she saw the hidden armor. Once grabbing, it she turned to Altair who was now standing, eyes surveying her warily. She walked up to him and flung the armored piece at his chest.

"That is from the fallen scout isn't it?" Savra asked tightly, searching his expression.

"It is," he replied

"What's the point in hiding it? Why not just tell me what it was from? I have a right to know."

Altair scoffed as he walked over to sit on the bed. "And what good would you knowing do? You'd just go off searching for them which would get you nowhere but dead."

She narrowed her eyes. "It's not for you to decide. This kind of information concerns me _not_ you."

Altair expression turned irritated, jaw clenching. "It concerns everyone here _but_ you. You can't do anything about it. You're _not_ doing anything about it. It concerns the brotherhood. They aren't after you because of _you_, they are after you because of whom you are _associated_ with and that's _us_."

"Who are you to tell me what I am or am not going to do? It's not for _you_ to decide," she repeated sharply before trying to calm herself and evened out her voice. "I didn't even come here to talk about that. I came here to ask for your help."

Altair looked up at her suspiciously. "With?"

Savra swallowed as her brows furrowed. "I want you to help me get out of Masyaf."

He stared at her and shook his head in disbelief. "So you can go out and do exactly as I said? No."

"No you don't underst–"

"I understand what you want, Savra, and I'm not helping you. Do you want to lose you whole finger?"

Savra scoffed. "I don't care about that, I don't plan on coming back."

Altair eyes shot to hers, searching intently. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I said. I'm not coming back."

Altair was silent as he studied her tense frame. "...Savra, I'm not helping you so you can go do something stupid."

Savra's jaw clenched. "All I'm asking is for you to help me leave the city so I'm not followed. I don't need you to do anything other than that. What I do after is my problem."

Altair shook his head, eyeing the floor. "And what will you do once you leave?"

"Figure some things out."

"Like?"

"Who killed my father," Savra answered.

Altair gave her a dark look. "Savra…"

"No, I found the name of the noble who the guards report to. He's in Jerusalem I can find him and–"

"And what? _And_ get yourself killed, that's _exactly_ what will happen."

Savra's anger flared, and her hands balled into fists. "Why the hell do you even care! All I'm asking is for help leaving, nothing else. You shouldn't care what I do afterwards."

Altair clenched his jaw as he stood, tossing the armor piece he was holding onto his desk with a clatter before walking up to her, gripping her shoulders and pressing her against the wall.

"Listen to me. You cannot go out and do this. It's not an order, it's what it is. You are too naïve, Savra. Things don't happen as easily as you think they do in your mind. Situations like these are unforgiving; you will _die _if you go out on your own," he told her seriously as he gazed into her eyes.

"Then help me," she pleaded quietly.

Altair closed his eyes as he leaned forward until his forehead tapped hers. "I can't."

"Because of your master," Savra told him, it wasn't a question.

Savra removed herself away from him and walked toward the door. When she gripped the handle she glanced at Altair. "You know, I would have helped you if you asked something of me. It wouldn't have even mattered what it was. I would have helped you regardless."

A small frown creased his face but she didn't wait for his response as she left his room and went into hers, locking the door. She walked over to her rug and sat down with a heavy sigh burying her face into her knees.

"I need to get out of here," she whispered. "I'm going to get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Okay there it is, let me know what you thought! <strong>

**Thanks for Reading!**

_**Sombrette**_


	16. A Somber Abscond

**Notice: Chapter has been edited as of 12-30-13. A list of the changes made will be shown down in ending Author's note.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OCs.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the late post, I have some things going on that are preventing me from getting it out on time. Anyway, thanks everyone for the reviews, fav's and alerts. Not going to single out any responses this time, maybe next chapter. All I'll say is I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story, I really appreciate your feedback 'cause it makes me happy XD.**

**So here's the new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XVI_**

**A Somber Abscond**

* * *

><p>Altair woke with a start, which was not uncommon; being a light sleeper came with the title of assassin. He opened his eyes as he sat up a little, using his elbows to support his frame. Gazing around the dark room, he blinked out the sleep as he yawned widely. He didn't know what caused him to wake, his curtains were drawn shut so it wasn't the sun. He knew it was morning by way the light tried to penetrate the mahogany colored material, but he was in no rush to wake up. He ran his hand over his face before slumping back into his bed, tossing an arm over his eyes as he tried to go back to sleep.<p>

Just as he felt himself drifting off, a muted thud traveled to his ears. He uncovered his eyes and opened one as he listened for the sound. A pound against a door came from the hallway, although not his door. Altair turned over onto his stomach and covered his head with a pillow. Whatever they were doing out there didn't concern him, nor did he care.

The banging on the door continued, and not long after he heard voices. They were muffled by his pillow, but he had honed his senses so he could hear better than most. He is, after all, a master assassin, well was… will be again soon.

"Why is it locked then?" a voice asked.

"Perhaps she locked it? She's been doing that lately," someone answered.

"Then why isn't she answering? She wouldn't lock herself out, she has no key."

"Well, Haydar, it is still early, doesn't she get up just before noon? Maybe she's still sleeping."

Altair moved the pillow away as he listened to the conversation_. 'She wouldn't,'_ he thought as he turned his head towards his door.

"I just need to talk to her for a minute, she can sleep after," Haydar replied which was followed by more pounding on the door. "Savra, open it and stop pretending you can't hear me!"

"Haydar… I told you she's probably asleep."

"Kymal, give me the keys to her room."

"She won't be happy."

"I don't care what she'll be. The keys, Kymal."

Altair heard the jingle of keys and he sat up on his bed tilting his head a bit as he continued to overhear. It had been three days since Savra had asked him for help in leaving Masyaf. He declined, he was torn in his decision. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to say no. It had been, hard that is, to tell her no he wouldn't help her. And why should he care what she did? If she wanted to go out and make her mistakes, who was he to stop her?

The problem was, he was letting himself become too involved with her and what she did. She was… getting to him, causing him to question his decisions. But he couldn't help it, and sometimes he didn't want to help it. He felt different around her, at least at times when they weren't bickering so much. He felt more relaxed, having moments where the weight that bore on him from his duties, didn't seem like so much. He'd might go as far as saying he enjoyed her company, as odd as she was. She was a breath of fresh air here in Masyaf.

And she wanted to leave, with his help. There were numerous reasons he could make for not wishing to help her. The most important one_ should_ have been because it went against his master. But that wasn't why he didn't. Another one could have been because he didn't want to, she shouldn't concern him. But that was a lie.

One aspect of his reasoning was because he worried. Indeed, he worried for her, a foreign feeling he had been experiencing when it came to that girl. So many things could go wrong should she go off on her own. The roads were dangerous for a lone woman and so were the cities. Savra came from a farm, relatively secluded and secure. Safe from harm. No matter how trained the girl liked to think she was, she could not handle the hidden threats that lay beyond Masyaf's walls.

But perhaps the main reason he didn't help her was because Altair wasn't going to help Savra leave when he didn't _want_ her to leave. He had just started to get use to the girl living in the castle. It was steadily becoming a familiar sight to see her outside practicing with her bow, or off to the side sitting with her sketchpad and drawing whatever it was she drew. Sitting with her brother and laughing about something, playfully jesting with the guard Kymal. Or even simply watching the sparring circle, her eyes ever absorbing.

At times she appeared happy, but most of the time she was solemn. Altair saw it, and he knew a big cause of it was the castle itself. It was selfish of him to want her to stay when it made her so unhappy. But he couldn't help how he felt, especially lately. He'd been seeing her in a different light. She wasn't the only woman in Masyaf or even in the fortress. There were the ones in the garden out behind the castle, but he'd not paid them mind for anything else than relieving tension. Then there were a few in the city who would sometimes catch his eye, beautiful women, but they just weren't quite like her. He'd not met one quite like her. Savra may not be the most beautiful one there, perhaps not even close to. It took more than a glance with her to notice that beyond the girl's strange exterior, she was still quite lovely. One only had to look, to know and accept her.

Ever since Altair first kissed her, which he'd done on impulse, he found himself openly seeking her company. Savra shied away from him, of course, and he left her alone for a while, but he _wanted_ to be near her. Even if they didn't speak, even if it was just sitting in the tower watching. He enjoyed her company, because it just felt comfortable, he felt comfortable, enough to relax, let his guard down, and simply be Altair the person, not Altair the Assassin. And Altair suspected she felt the same way, she didn't have to voice it. It was obvious she treated him differently than the others, she gave him her trust when he gave her no reason to. But she did, she trusted him enough to ask him for help, help in defying his master. He, the one who everyone thought was Al Mualim's most devoted. Altair could very well go and report to Al Mualim about her plans. But he wouldn't and she'd somehow known that.

For a while he had felt some sort of responsibility for the girl; Nasir's little treasure, indeed. He could only imagine what the older assassin would think of the treatment his daughter was receiving. He doubted Nasir would approve. And maybe that's why he felt some sort of tie to the girl, because she was of Nasir; a man whom Altair had always held in high respect. No, he didn't want her to leave, so he selfishly told her he wouldn't help her. Why would he want her to leave when he just started feeling this way? What he expected to come of it, he didn't know. But what he did know was that he wasn't ready for it to stop.

Altair shook his head to clear his thoughts, he could still hear the two outside arguing over opening the locked door. Something about the keyhole to Savra's door being jammed. He stood and stretched until he felt his back pop and joints crack, rubbing his face to fully waken. He moved to dress some trousers and a loose tunic before pulling on his boots. Walking over to the door, he listened again for the conversation.

"What do you mean it won't fit? It's the key," Haydar asked in frustration.

"It's not that it won't fit, there is something stuck in the keyhole. I can't push the key far enough to unlock it," Kymal replied.

"She _wouldn't_," Altair all but growled to himself as he walked over to his window, drawing the curtains back forcefully, and pushing the window doors open. He hopped onto the sill and leaned outside to grip the stone wall, carefully maneuvering himself until he had a foothold.

The rooms were up three stories high, but he'd climbed buildings much higher before, it wasn't much to him. He used the stone molding that ran horizontal over the window frames as a hand grip and scooted himself sideways towards his left until he reached the window of his destination. Savra's was a few rooms away from his. When he arrived he half expected her window to be opened with a train of tied sheets dangling out of it. But it was closed. _'_

_Maybe she is sleeping,' _he thought as he tried to see past her curtains. He couldn't see anything, so he unsheathed his hidden blade and stuck the tip in between the crevice of the two window doors and pried them open. Cautiously, he stepped onto the sill in a crouch and grabbed hold of the flowing curtains, slowly drawing it back to give him the view of her room. The first thing he noticed was that everything _looked_ normal, no tossed open drawers or scattered mess. Everything looked to be how it usually did. The fire was even still going from the night.

Altair placed a foot into the room and stepped down from the window, glancing around the room until his sights landed on the bed. _'She is still sleeping,' _he confirmed as he saw her form resting under the blankets. He hesitantly stepped closer, if she woke to him standing there she'd probably start screaming.

She was so quiet; he couldn't even hear her breathing. What he could hear though, was the two still arguing right outside her door. How she couldn't be woken by that commotion was a mystery to him. He even jumped a little when Haydar abruptly started banging his fist on the door again. Savra, however, didn't stir in the slightest. He crouched in front of her bed where she was sleeping with her head buried beneath a heavy, faded-red pillow.

Alhough he hadn't agreed to help her those three days ago, she hadn't held it against him. They spoke in passing whenever Altair was in a hurry to go somewhere. And a few times he joined her up in the tower when she wasn't disappearing into the city with Kymal, where they'd quietly talk, or she draw with her charcoals while he napped. He'd also taken to eating at the table she and her brother often occupied during meals. Those were most entertaining times, to Altair. Savra had made it very, very clear she didn't want Haydar knowing about anything. Altair understood, but found it amusing all the same. Her cheeks would flush a warm pink when he'd reach for her knee under the table, which he'd do simply because he knew she'd become embarrassed. Haydar being his forever oblivious self, never noticed his sister's "discomfort".

But she'd been acting different, she was keeping to herself more than usual. Most times he saw her alone, she looked lost in thought, in concentrated thought. He'd even caught her one night about the castle in the entry hall, staring out of the window that had the view of the front grounds, as though she were looking for something. Not once these past three days had she said something sarcastic, or silly with him. Savra had been acting uncharacteristically subdued.

"Savra," Altair spoke gently, hopping she didn't start yelling. As he watched her form, he thought he should at least be able to hear her breathing, see her body rise and fall from each breathe. But he saw nor heard any of that. His eyes narrowed. "Savra," he called again. Nothing.

He went to give her a light shove on her shoulder, but froze when there was too much give in the blankets. Quickly, he grabbed the covers and pulled them off, only to be presented with more blankets and pillows haphazardly put to the shape of a sleeping form. Altair shook his head. "She did," he muttered as he stared at the empty bed.

Just then, the door flew open with Kymal stumbling in giving Haydar, who stood with a key in hand at the entrance, an annoyed glare. Haydar's eyes instantly landed on Altair, narrowing deeply..

"Altair, wha.. what are you doing in here? Why are you in my sister's room?" Haydar asked in both suspicion and anger.

Altair took a step back away from the bed, giving Haydar the view of the empty blankets, but Haydar didn't take his eyes off him. "I just came t–"

"_Why_-are-_you_-in-here?" Haydar ground out as he took a step towards the other assassin.

Altair narrowed his own eyes at him, he could tell Haydar was internally fuming by his tense stance. Of course he would be acting this way, Haydar was notoriously protective of his sister. But his ire was wrongly directed.

"Haydar… I came in through the window just a few moments ago," Altair told him calmly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I asked _why_," Haydar growled as he approached him, balling his hands into fists. "What business do you have in her room?"

Altair's muscles tensed, ready to fend off Haydar, but he kept his voice level. "I came to see if she was still here."

Haydar's face flashed with confusion for a brief second as he let his eyes shift towards the empty bed, immediately, his expression dropped.

"Where is she?" he asked just above a whisper.

Kymal then walked over and shifted the blankets, a piece of parchment fluttered towards the ground. Kymal grabbed it and read whatever was on it before frowning slightly and handing the parchment to Haydar.

"It's for you."

Haydar snatched the paper and let his eyes read over the note. Altair watched as the assassin's brows furrowed the more he read.

"What's it say?" Altair asked after a moment, though he already had a vague idea of the note's purpose.

Haydar shook his head, not taking his eyes off the note. "She's gone."

Altair grabbed the note out of his hands and began to read, trying to ignore the sinking feeling he was experiencing in his chest.

_Haydar,_

_Don't be angry with me when you find that I am no longer there.__I've left, I don't want to be in Masyaf anymore.__I won't sit back allow myself to wither in a place like that. __I won't tell you where I'm going, I know you'll just come searching for don't, you won't find me, and I don't wish to be found either way.__I can take care of myself, Haydar, I don't need you to watch over me anymore.__You belong there, I don't. There is not and never will be a place for me in that city.__So don't be angry because I left, don't be sad that you won't see me.I promise to watch out for myself, and when I can I'll find a way to get letters delivered to you. __Please understand why I did this.__You are the only family I have left, I don't wish for you to be upset. __I can't be trapped, Haydar. No more. I thought I could handle it, but I realize that I just can't. __It feels so wrong, in my heart. It does. I don't know how else to explain. __If I were to stay, what would become of me? I would forget who I am. __I already have. It's making me sick inside, and I had to leave. Maybe once I figure a few things out, we can find a way to see each other.__But I won't go back there, Haydar__So I say goodbye with this; do not come looking for me. __I'm sorry, though I promise to be careful._

_You are my brother and best friend and the only person left that I love. __Have faith, Haydar, I know I can do this. __Don't let Al Mualim know you are aware of my absence. __It would be better for you. _

_Your sister, Savra._

Altair's eyes narrowed at the words. He could see Haydar mumbling under his breath about this being one of her jokes as he continued to shake his head. Altair knew this wasn't a joke and she had left, he knew the _real_ reason why she left. It wasn't to 'figure herself out' as she put it for her brother. It was to find the men who killed her father. His eyes continued to travel along the parchment.

"Stupid girl," Altair murmured to himself. She had left, he didn't think she would or could. Not without his help anyway, so he hadn't paid any attention to it, but it explained why she was so quiet these past few days, why she was so seemed to keep more to herself. She had been planning on her own. And she left, right under their noses. He didn't have much more time to process this as he grunted once he was caught off guard and tackled to the ground.

Haydar pinned him to the stone floor. Altair, out of instinct, quickly elbowed him in the ribs to get him off. The two tossed and rolled across the ground, each trying to get a hold of each others arms.

"Haydar, what the hell are you doing!" Altair growled at the younger assassin as he struggled to get out of an arm hold.

"You knew!" Haydar breathed as he tried to twist Altair's arm. "You said you came to see if she was still here. You knew she was going to escape!"

Altair twisted out of his grasp and kneed Haydar in the gut, causing him to groan and flinch away enough for Altair to grab hold of his arm and jerk it behind his back, using his other hand to press him onto the floor.

"I knew she wanted to," Altair gritted out as he kept the struggling assassin down. "I didn't think she would actually do it."

"Get off of me!" Haydar yelled as he fought to free himself.

Kymal came and grabbed the scruff of his tunic and hauled Altair off of Haydar, attempting to stop the feud. Once Haydar was free, he turned and re-tackled Altair, knocking Kymal down as well. Altair saw that Haydar was only fighting him out of shock and anger, but that didn't mean he was going to allow it. They flipped and Altair locked his arm around Haydar's neck and promptly began to squeeze. Haydar flailed and maneuvered out of his grasp, when Altair went to try and grip him, a fist connecting with the side of his face had him freeze in his movements.

He looked over at Haydar in disbelief as he rubbed his jaw, Haydar himself looked a little surprised. Altair curled a fist. _No one_ punches him in the face.

"Altair I–"

Altair cut Haydar off with a punch of his own and the two started their brawl all over again. Kymal desperately was trying to pry the two apart as they wrestled across the floor, knocking over numerous items from hitting the dresser and side tables.

Altair was getting ready to pin Haydar to the ground when a stray kick hit his face, _that was twice now_. He growled in frustration and moved to return the favor to the novice as he bunched his fist and wound his arm back, only to hesitate when Haydar spoke.

"I just want my sister back," Haydar told him dismally then grimaced slightly while waiting for the punch.

Altair looked at him, he could see fear in Haydar's eyes. But it wasn't because of his fist suspended, ready to deliver a blow. It was fear for his sister. He lowered his arm and gave him a nod. He didn't really want to punch him in the face anyways. Haydar sat up with a groan and glanced at Altair.

"You're bleeding." Haydar gestured toward his cheek.

Altair raised a hand to his face and felt a sting when he touched his cheek, looking at his fingers to see them coated with blood. He smirked and cast a look towards the younger assassin who himself looked a little apprehensive.

"You're lucky I like you, Haydar, but kick me in the face again and I'll make sure you won't be able to recognize yourself in the mirror for weeks."

Haydar grinned sheepishly, he knew Altair didn't threaten lightly. "It was a reflex."

Altair smirked again and stood, holding his hand out to help Haydar off the floor. He glanced over at Kymal who was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Are you two finished?" Kymal asked, annoyed since his attempts to separate the two had only resulted in himself being knocked over.

Haydar brushed himself off and walked over to grab the fallen note. "What do I do?" His eyes darted over the note again. "And what does she mean by, 'An eagle soaring over the city could read it as well?'"

"Who knows," Altair said with a shrug of his shoulder. He walked over to her bed and sat down heavily.

"Maybe the master will allow me to go out and search for her," Haydar continued somewhat hopefully.

"I doubt he will," Kymal replied from his place by a large dresser.

Haydar ran a hand through his hair as he tightened his jaw. "He's going to be furious, he's not going to accept her reasons."

"Don't tell him."

Haydar looked over at Altair. "What do you mean? How can we not? She's gone, he's going to find out."

"He doesn't pay attention to what she does, she could have been gone for days and he still would not have known. Unless someone tells him," he said.

"So then what are you saying? We hide it from him until he asks?" Haydar questioned.

"Don't say anything until she's back here."

"It sounded like she didn't plan on coming back," Kymal piped in.

Altair sighed, Al Mualim couldn't know. He shouldn't be keeping things from his master, but his master once kept something from him. Something important and is possibly still keeping important information from him. When he leaned forward, resting is forearms on his thighs, a glint caught his eye. On her bedside table, various trinkets littered the surface, charcoals, scraps, threads, but the glint came from a small weapon. It was the tiny dagger he'd given her the day he'd kissed her. But it was not necessarily the dagger that had his attention, but what was wrapped around the hilt of it. Parchment.

He glanced at Haydar, who was still talking worriedly to Kymal, both paying him no mind. So he reached for the weapon, and slipped unwrapped the parchment from the hilt. Discreetly, he unrolled the sheet.

* * *

><p><em>It feels wrong, to leave without seeing you once more. But, I know how you'd react. You'd keep me there to stay trapped, as you are trapped. Because you are, trapped that is. You just don't see it that way. But that city has its hooks dug in deep, I see it. And I think it's sad. Sad that you can be so much more than just someone who carries everyone's burden. Sad that for someone so young your soul is so heavy, when it should be light, free like the eagles whom you resemble.<em>

_But perhaps these are things you are already aware of. And you've come to accept them. I don't have that type of will. So I won't accept anything placed on me I don't want. Would you cage an eagle? Cage it, never let it out, because you think that's best for it? Is it still an eagle then? Or only something that resembles it. A shell. Something to stare at. Never give it enough room to spread its wings. To soar above and fly like it knows how, like it's meant to. Or maybe you cage it because you are jealous. Jealous that you cannot fly away like you might wish to. And you cage this eagle, so you are not teased with what you cannot do._

_Or maybe, you are afraid._

_Even though I was miserable there. Not all was bad. I found a friend in you, when I didn't expect to, and maybe something a little more. And that, I'll never forget._

* * *

><p>Her words only served to annoy him further. She talked him leaving as though it was something as simple as walking out of the city and never looking back. It was that simple, physically, consciously it was much more complicated.<p>

Altair slipped the note into one of his robe rockets. He stood and walked over towards the window and gazed out, going through his thoughts. "I wasn't going to leave for the assignment for another few days. But I can go today, search for her and bring her back."

Kymal gave a breathy laugh. "She won't let you."

He didn't turn around. No, she probably wouldn't let him. "I'll drag her back then."

"And if someone asks about her whereabouts?" Haydar asked.

"She's locked herself in her room for days at a time before, this will be no different."

He turned and began walking out of the room towards his own, as he reached the door Haydar's voice traveled over to him.

"Why are you the one volunteering? What is she to you?"

Altair stilled as he glanced at Haydar before his eyes shifted towards Kymal who gave him a knowing look. He didn't know what she was to him, but turned his attention back to his door before answering.

"She's nothing to me, Haydar. Do you want me to bring her back or not?"

Haydar rubbed the back of his neck giving him a solemn look. "Yes… I do."

Altair gave him a nod, as he passed for the door he discreetly grabbed Haydar's letter from atop the dresser and disappeared into his room to gather his weapons and supplies.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Night Prior<em>**

* * *

><p>Savra quickly stuffed her pillows under her blanket to mimic a sleeping body. Once she was pleased with the result, she tucked the note she had written for her brother under the covers, the wrapped the one for Altair around the dagger's hilt. She wasn't sure he'd actually find it, but since it was his dagger, she'd think he'd notice if something about it seemed out of place.<p>

She let out a shaky breath as she looked around her room. It was around midnight. Most everyone was asleep. Her room was dark aside from the small fire burning in the fireplace. A rucksack sat atop her rug and she moved over to it to continue stuffing her clothes in and an extra pair of boots. She wandered over to a chest near the window and took out multiple pouches of coin that her father had kept there, Haydar told her it was now theirs. She placed them inside the bag along with all the other necessities she figured she'd need. Once she was packed, she walked over to her dresser and ran a brush through her hair, threading her fingers in her auburn locks as she made a tight braid off to the side, tied the braid with a leather strap, pulling a leather band over her forehead to keep the loose strands away from her face.

She walked over to the door and slowly opened it, peering out into the hallway for any occupants. It was quiet, she moved down the hall towards a door near the archway that she knew was Kymal's room. Gripping the handle, she eased the door open and gazed inside. He was snoring loudly on the bed with his back to the door. Savra walked around using the only candle lit in the room as her guidance. On his side table sat a ring of keys and she wrapped her fingers over them quickly and quietly before sneaking her way back to her room. She walked over towards her dresser and took the cloak and pulled it on, buckling it just below her neck. It was deep blue, and the rest of her clothing was dark; she didn't want to be seen so easily tonight. Savra went to strap her bow over her torso and clip her quiver on her back, pulling the rucksack off the floor and onto her shoulder.

She grabbed a small pebble off her dresser and left her room, sifting through the keys as she closed her door and locked it. Taking the pebble, she pressed it into the keyhole until it was lodged and the key could no longer fit. Savra let out a shaky sigh as she looked at her door, her eyes pulled towards her left and to the last door down the hall. She felt her heart sink a little, but she shook it off. It didn't feel as right as she expected it to, she thought she would be happy about escaping. But her nerves were on high and she was apprehensive about the whole thing. No, it didn't feel right at all. But she convinced herself that it was her only chance and she had to do it.

Though she hated it in Masyaf, it had become a sense of familiarity. There was food when she was hungry, a warm bed when she was tired, protection if it was needed. And now she was going out there where none of those things were promised. Where she would be completely on her own for the first time in her life. But she would not be deterred. Swallowing slowly, she backed away from her door and gazed down towards Altair's again.

"Goodbye," she whispered, he eyes lingering before she turned to walk down the hall. When she neared her brother's door she allowed her fingers to trail over it, she felt her eyes begin to water. Savra shook her head to rid the feeling.

After she placed the keys back into Kymal's room, she made her way through the dark sleeping castle until she was at the entrance hall. She took one last look around as her gloved hand hovered over the large door handle. Careful of the noise, she opened it and snuck outside.

The grounds were desolate and she could see the night guard leaning in a bored fashion against the wall below the gates. The night was dark, darker than usual for the moon was covered by thick clouds blocking most of its light. Savra glanced up, rain would be coming soon. Something she did not need, but she turned her focus back to the guard. She took a few hesitant steps closer, keeping close to the wall to hide in the shadows. As she neared, she could hear him humming a tune, completely oblivious to her sneaking about. Savra stopped, she didn't really have an idea of how she was going to get out of the gates, what she _did_ know was that she wouldn't be attempting an escape via rope again, and she couldn't just walk out.

Her eyes landed a few feet in front of her on some pebbles, an idea forming in her head. She glanced at the humming guard before kneeling down and slowly reaching for them and pressing herself back into the shadows. She held one pebble between her fingers, before taking a deep breath and tossing it at the guard.

His humming stopped abruptly as he hastily pushed himself off the wall. Savra pressed herself against it as much as she could while keeping deathly silent. His head jerked around, looking for whatever the source was that hit him. She was ready for him to move away so she could sneak past him, her foot already poised to take the quick steps needed, but all he did was take one last look around before grumbling and leaning back once again.

Savra held back a frustrated huff as she grabbed another pebble and chucked it at the guard's head. He jumped from the wall after sucking in a sharp breath of fright. He spun around and searched frantically for his attacker. When he started walking in Savra's direction, she froze and held her breath, plastering herself as much as she could to the wall. He walked slowly in front of her, his eyes searching the grounds. Her eyes stayed glued to his person, she didn't dare move, she wouldn't until he passed her as he continued to search. But that didn't happen. He shook his head to himself as he turned around and began walking back to his post at the gates.

Savra felt herself panic and before she knew what she was doing, her hand reached for her bow. She cringed when she knew what she had to do, but walked silently behind him anyway. "I'm sorry," she whispered, but before he could turn around fully at the sound of her soft voice, she pulled the bow back and swung.

_Whack_

The guard made no sound aside from the thump when he fell to the ground. Savra stood with the bow still in air as she stared down at him. Her heart picked up the pace at the sight of his limp form. _'He's dead,'_ a paranoid thought flashed through her mind. So she knelt next to him and frantically checked to see if she had killed him. He was breathing, he was only knocked unconscious. Savra let out the breath she had been holding as she checked him over once more to confirm she hadn't done too much harm.

She gripped his tunic and struggled to drag him over to the wall where he had been posted. Once he was finally there, she left him sitting slumped against it where he would wake. She hoped that when he did wake, he would think it a dream, or perhaps wouldn't remember anything at all. She hoped.

She turned to the path that led into the city, excitement raced through her so she couldn't help but run down it.

* * *

><p>By the time she was mostly through the city, she stood in front of an aged door that led to a familiar hovel she had been frequenting for the past couple of days. Savra glanced around her, searching the dark for anyone who may have been watching. When she found no one, she knocked on the wooden door. Moments passed and she got no answer so she knocked again as she bit her lip in and tapped her fingers on her leg as she waited impatiently. When still no answer came, she resisted the urge to bang on the door. She took another look around her surroundings, her eyes darting in every direction before she focused back on the door in front of her and raised her hand to knock again, but just before her knuckles came in contact with it, the door opened.<p>

"Sorry! I was speaking to my father, he doesn't like to be cut when he's talking," Ru'yah greeted her with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay," Savra replied as she looked around again, expecting at any moment to be caught and dragged back.

"Come in." Ru'yah stepped aside, pulling the door open wider as she noticed Savra's skittish look. "I have just about everything ready on the dining table."

Savra walked past the girl and into the kitchen. The house was dark and quiet, in the kitchen the only light was a lantern burning with a low flame sitting in the center of the table. Around it sat multiple pouches and wrapped items. Savra moved towards them and sat herself in a chair.

Ru'yah closed and locked the door before following. "So, after searching all day I did manage to finally find my father's old bedroll," she said as she walked over to the items on the table. "It's in good condition and I rolled it up with two blankets." She pointed to a rolled up bundle near the end of the table. Savra nodded in approval. "Also, I have wrapped up about a week's worth of bread and dried meat in this sack here which also has a small pot if you choose to cook."

"Thank you," Savra said gratefully as she looked over the bundles.

"You're welcome." Ru'yah smiled as she watched Savra start placing the wrapped bundles into her rucksack. "So, um, I still don't really understand why you're leaving. You say it's because that castle isn't the place for you… but, well, it's a castle! How could you want to leave?"

Savra spared her a glance as she continued packing. "It's not really what it seems to be."

Ru'yah seemed thoughtful as she spoke, "You said once that you weren't a prisoner, but here you are escaping as if you are one."

Savra stuffed in another package into her rucksack while saying wryly, "Perhaps I am a prisoner then, in the figurative sense."

"But Haydar wouldn't allow for you to be mistreated… no?" Ru'yah questioned seriously, and Savra knew she was asking for her own sake as well. She could tell the thought of Haydar being less than charming disturbed Ru'yah. "It's just, he's very fond of you, I can tell. How can he allow you to suffer there and only stand by and watch?"

Savra stiffened for a split second, but kept her eyes on her task. "As I said, the castle isn't really what it seems to be. There are rules… and I tend to break them." Ru'yah was quiet and Savra could feel her eyes on her as she packed. She didn't want to be talking about it , there was only so much she could say.

"Is that what happened to your hand? You disobeyed a rule?" the tailor questioned quietly.

Savra glanced down to her pinky, her fingers curling on their own will. "Yes…the day you helped me. When we met, I wasn't supped to leave."

"I see. And here you are doing the same thing."

When Savra looked up at her, the girl had her head resting in her palm, a frown on her face.

"I don't know what it is that goes on in that castle, but I believe you when you say it isn't what it seems. They're very secretive up there, aren't they? Haydar evades questions about it all the time. Once I asked for him to show me the castle and he adamantly told me I couldn't be up there." Ru'yah sighed as she shook her head. "It doesn't make sense to me, there's something more to it isn't there?"

"It's not my place to say," Savra murmured as she looked toward the window. Moments of silence passed between the two before Ru'yah broke it.

"You know the way your brother describes you isn't the way I've seen you." Savra's eyes shot to hers at the statement. "What is it that has you so depressed?"

Depressed… is that what she was? She probably came off that way at times, not intentionally. Maybe she was depressed, but there wasn't much she could do about it. She'd probably stay that way as long as she stayed there. But it was so much more than that, there was anger, resentment, hints of betrayal. When was she ever happy there? Now that she had a clue to go off of for her father's killers it gave her more of an incentive to leave. And that's what she was doing.

"Nothing…that's worth mentioning," Savra lied. "I just don't like being trapped and confined inside all the time." Ru'yah gave her a look that said she wanted to ask more but Savra stood at that moment to tie off her rucksack. "Thanks though for helping, you were the only one I could come to," she told her with a small smile.

"Well we're friends right? How could I not help?" Ru'yah replied simply.

Savra quirked another smile. "Yeah… friends," she answered as she pulled her rucksack over her shoulder. "Don't let anyone know I'm sending the letters here except my brother. And tell him to keep his mouth shut about it or I'll stop sending them."

Ru'yah nodded as they walked over towards the door. "I will."

Savra turned to her just as she took a step outside. "And…and tell him not to worry. Or I stop writing," Savra added with a sad smile.

"Okay. Good luck where ever it is that you are going," Ru'yah said as she watched Savra start to turn away.

Savra looked to her over her shoulder. "Thanks… I'll see you."

With that, she left towards the direction of the gates, carrying a heavier amount of supplies than she originally started off with. As she approached them, she peered around to check to see if Halim was there. A wave of relief hit her when she saw that he wasn't, she figured his watch was for the day.

She hurried over to where the saddles rested and picked hers out and walked it over to the dark, chestnut horse. He was sleeping but his hears pricked at her approaching footsteps. When she neared, he snorted his greeting, but she wasted no time to saddle him up and attached her various items to it.

She mounted in one fluid movement and gave the horse a pat on the neck. Though sleepy, he seemed eager to be going. She glanced back, her eyes catching the tall castle, her thoughts straying to the one she knew to be still sleeping, oblivious to what she was doing. After that, she kicked her horse into a trot up the hill, leaving the city of Masyaf behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Okay there it, utilize that review button at the bottom and let me know what you thought, guys XD Thanks for Reading!<strong>

**Has been edited: 12-30-13**

**Changes made: Haydar's note, as well as the addition of Savra's note to Altair. Dialogue and grammar.**

_**Sombrette**_


	17. Ransacked

**Notice: Chapter has been edited as of 12-30-13. A list of the changes made will be shown down in ending Author's note.  
><strong>

**CHAPTERS PAST THIS POINT ARE IN EDITING! Chapters from this point on are in the process of being edited. Some writing flaws and inconsistencies might pop up as I edit and make changes but I will reach them. Just be aware that the chapters past the most recent edit are still in need of fixing.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

**Author's Note: **Wow guys thanks so much for all the feedback (reviews, alerts, favs) it put many a smiles on this face.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XVII_**

**Ransacked**

* * *

><p>Savra rode through the trees at a leisurely pace as she chewed on a bit of dried meat. The moon, covered by heavy clouds, casted a dull light through the leaves, creating an otherworldly glow to the forest. She had been ridding since she left Masyaf, an entire day had passed and she had yet to stop to make camp. Her only stops were to rest for a few moments before moving on again. She wanted a big enough distance between herself and the city in order to let her guard down before she'd close her eyes and sleep.<p>

It was freeing to be out on her own, and the solitude of the forest was something she missed greatly. There were no voices to be heard, not yelling jeers and laughs that usually accompanied the front grounds of the castle. No people bustling around moving about their day, trying to get what work they could during the light hours. The only sounds that have been playing in her ears for the past day was the rustling leaves as the wind passed through the trees, creaking branches swaying above her, birds singing to one another, the flowing water of the stream she was traveling adjacent with. In the forest, everything stood still, The only evidence of time passing was the light change. Other than that, most stayed the same. The scenery would differ of course, but time wasn't the same. as it was out there in civilization. Maybe to one who didn't know their way around a wooded area would find themselves lost, scared, and confused. For Savra, she couldn't have been more at home, it was her element. She was more lost in Masyaf than she was there in a forest she had never traveled through.

Her nose twitched when she felt something hit it. Before she could move her hand to her face, something wet hit her cheek. Glancing up above, a drop of water fell on her face. She frowned, pulled the hood of her cloak over her head as she slowed the horse down to a walk. It didn't take long for the rain to start coming down hard. It went from a drizzle straight to pouring in a matter of minutes.

"Great…" Savra muttered as she pulled the cloak tighter around herself. She glanced around quickly at her current surroundings, she needed a place to stop and wait the rain out. She was jerked out of her search as Baroshe whined and stomped when a flash of lightning struck the sky. The forest flickered a sharp brilliant blue before all was dark again, and seconds later a roll of thunder followed. Savra eyed the sky nervously. She'd heard tales that it was dangerous to being the forest when there was lightning. But she had no other choice.

Savra hopped off the horse and took the reins to lead him, walked through the rain and cautiously used the dull light to spot someplace to stop. Some distance away she saw a large tree with a wide fray of branches and leaves shooting out of the thick trunk. The rain would still come through, but not as hard as it would out in the shelter was better than nothing, and she was too tired to be picky about it. She brought the horse over to the thick trunk, tied the lead then moved to unsaddle him. Walking over to the opposite side of the trunk, she laid down the bedroll and unraveled the two blankets. She pulled the saddle close to her and laid her head against it, covering herself completely with her blankets. She'd probably be soaked in the morning, and she was putting herself at risk from the cold, but all she cared about was getting a few hours of sleep while she waited out the storm.

She didn't regret leaving one bit, even if it meant sleeping on the cold wet ground. It was still better than being in Masyaf, in that castle. She'd miss her brother, surely, but she knew they'd see each other again, she just didn't know where or when. As for everyone else, the only one's she really spoke to were Kymal and Altair. She suspected the guard would be relieved to be rid of her. Her lips tugged into a small smile as she struggled to keep her heavy eyes open.

As for Altair, she wasn't sure how to feel at the thought of not seeing him again. They weren't what she would consider close. No, even if he had been acting somewhat affectionately towards her, they weren't that close. She still knew little about him. She was comfortable around him. She trusted him. But she wasn't close to him. He didn't allow for that, and she didn't think she did either.

But, she wondered what would have happened had she stayed, had she given it the chance. She would miss him, oddly. She'd miss his ability to keep up with her conversations. His take on ideas she'd ask about. His tone when he acted uninterested in whatever she was saying, when she knew he was listening intently. She'd miss watching him struggle with the walls he tried to keep up around her, and what he became when they would slip. The look in his eyes he had for her lately, the emotion, betraying the hard set of his personality. Never had anyone directed a look like that towards her, then again, never did she allow someone close enough for something like that to occur. And with him, it was that easy to allow it.

Savra pushed the thoughts from her mind for now as she gave in to the heaviness of her eyes, shuttering them closed, falling asleep to the sound of the pattering rain.

* * *

><p>When Savra woke, it was with a groan. Her whole body was stiff from the cold and hard floor. As she expected, as thick as the tree was it still didn't prevent herself from getting drenched. She pushed the wet blankets off of her and stood to slowly stretch out her back. She looked down at her clothes that clung uncomfortably to her body.<p>

She grimaced as she tugged at the material, moved over to her rucksack and rifled through it until she found a few of breeches and a tunic that were the least damp. Quickly changing her clothes, she rolled up the bedroll and wet blankets before gripping the saddle and placing it onto Baroshe, who was nibbling on some small grass by the tree. She strapped all her items to the saddle and mounted quickly, eager to be moving again. Clicking her tongue, she pushed her horse into a trot to follow along the stream once again.

To say she felt better than last night would be a lie, if anything she felt worse. She didn't get much sleep, having been jerked awake by the thunder and whining of Baroshe. She had to keep checking to make sure he wasn't moving too close to her, as she didn't wish to be stomped on if he reared. If the noise wasn't enough, the cold certainly was, and her shivering was endless. But there was only so much she could do about the situation. Thankfully the morning brought a washed sky and a bright sun, hopefully warming her as she rode.

The forest was alive with noise, the birds were nonstop in their calling to one another. Savra pulled out a wrapped bundle which held some bread, thankfully it was wrapped enough to resist the water. She had her small meal, as bland as it was, contentedly as she moved through the woods.

* * *

><p>She rode for most of the morning and afternoon, stopping only once since. Her body ached and all she wanted to do was rest. Her paranoia of being caught had prevented her from stopping too long for the past two days but she knew if she continued that way, she'd just die, exaggeratedly speaking. Her eyes traveled to the waterway she'd been using as a guide. On the other side of it the ground was flat with high bushes and grass below the towering trees. The sun was hitting that side much harder the where she was and she assumed the ground was dry enough by now.<p>

Savra pulled the horse off the path and veered him to cross the stream, he was reluctant at first, but with some of her encouragement he eventually gave in to her request. The water came to his chest so she pulled her feet up to keep her boots from the water. After they made it across, she hopped off and tugged the horse to look around for a decent place to set up camp. An area of flat ground caught her sights and she moved in that direction. She once again unstrapped all her items and placed them near a tree, rolled out the mat to sleep on and placed several pieces of clothing amongst the flat rocks so they would dry by the sun.

After everything was how she wanted she glanced at the the water would be cold, she wanted to wash while she had the chance. She made her way over to the stream and sat on a rock that lipped out just above it. Pulling off her boots, she glanced around the forest, searching for any sign that she may not be alone. When she deemed all was fine, she quickly undressed and pushed herself off the rock and into the waiting water. Her body went stiff from the chill and all she wanted to do was get out, but stayed after stuttering some explicit words from the icy water. She dunked herself under the surface and dug her hand into the gravel beneath her toes using it as soap as she washed herself as fast as she could. Once somewhat bathed, she pulled herself from the water and changed back into her clothes, ringing her hair out as she walked back to her little camp.

Feeling refreshed from the water, she went straight to her bedroll, placing her boots beside the tree. Savra lowered herself onto the mat and laid herself on her stomach and used her arms as a pillow.

"Oh, sweet holy ground," Savra sighed in content as she stretched herself out. "Baroshe, this is better than any bed made for any royal."

The horse made no move to pay attention to the resting human as he grazed his grass from the ground.

"The holiest…ground…ever…" she murmured as sleep began to blanket her mind and her eyes shuttered closed. "So holy… s'almost… unholy…"

* * *

><p>Savra jerked awake, confused and disoriented as she blinked her sleepy eyes. Shadows covered the ground, and she noted the sun was much lower in the sky as it slowly dipped toward the horizon. She pushed herself onto her elbows as she looked around. Baroshe had pulled himself from where she tied him at the tree. How he continued to free himself was a mystery to her. But he was off to the side, ears pricked, then lowered his head again to nibble the ground. She woke from something, she just couldn't place what. She sat up and let out a yawn as she stretched her back. After looking around again, she noted all was fine.<p>

Savra pulled over her rucksack when her stomach grumbled to take out another wrapped bundle. As she unwrapped it, a whistle startled her to the point of dropping it. Savra shot up as she looked around the forest. The bushes and shrubs around the small clearing were high enough to conceal anyone. She waiting to hear the noise again, moving her hand towards her belt that had her dagger sheath buckled to it. The whistle did not come again, so she thought she had imagined it. Savra's eyes darted back and forth from tree to tree to see some sign of an intruder. When she saw none, she slowly sat herself down.

As she moved to pick up her fallen meal, a twig snapped just behind her, making her jump again to her feet. This time the rustling of the bushes continued as something loud moved closer. Savra looked at her surroundings frantically as her hand pulled the dagger free of its housing. A laugh traveled towards her, followed by some voices. Two men, she noted. She leaned over the trunk slowly to catch sight of them. She could see the bushes being disturbed and the path of their disturbance was coming straight toward her camp. Another laugh came about and she glanced around to find someplace to hide.

There was no way she could grab everything in time, and her horse had moved further away. When the rustling was too close, her heart raced. She couldn't move from the cover of the tree trunk without being seen. Savra looked up at a branch just above her head. The voices were literally on the other side of the trunk. So without thinking, she pulled herself up onto the branch and continued to climb up the tree until the leaves and branches concealed her.

The men appeared in the camp at that moment and she watched nervously from above. Two as she guessed, and both were dressed ruggedly. Weapons strapped on their backs with curved swords hanging from their belts. Bandits. They walked around her camp with interest, one making his way over to her horse.

"There's no fire," a bald one spoke as he glanced around the clearing.

The hooded one near her horse looked at his comrade. "Maybe he's out hunting."

"Hmm."

Savra watched helplessly as they inspected her camp. The hooded one was checking over her horse, roughly gripping his bridle to get a good look at his face. She felt the anger rising as she could only stay hidden. The bald bandit walked near the rocks where she had lain out her clothing. He picked up pieces and held them in the air.

"Don't these look like women's attire to you?" he asked his fellow.

The hooded one came closer to look over the clothes. "Not really, maybe the man is small."

"No, I think it's a woman," he answered as he picked up her breeches.

"A woman out here all alone? Then where is she?" his friend questioned as his eyes darted around.

"Don't know."

He walked over toward where her bedroll was, which was directly below where she was hiding. He crouched and picked up her meal she had unwrapped to eat. The other came over and joined him, grabbing her rucksack and dumping everything onto the ground carelessly. Savra wanted to explode with anger. She bit her cheek and gripped the branch she held for balance as she watched them ransack her things.

"See anything worth much?" the bald one asked.

The hooded one held up three pouches full of coin, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Well, well, I'm glad we decided to take this route today. Luck has found us indeed," his friend spoke, pleased as he took a pouch from his comrade.

"This is a lot of coin," he told the bald bandit. "More than I've come across in one go."

"Yes, I as well," he laughed with his friend.

'_Idiots'_ she seethed.

"When do you think she'll return? If it is indeed a _she_. Should we wait here to see what else she has on her? Or should we just take what we can?"

"We could wait, and enjoy a meal while doing so," the bald one said as he tossed a bundle to him, then stuffed a chunck of bread in his mouth.

Savra's rage flared. _'The bastards are eating my food!' _She contemplated climbing down and punching _someone_. But she doubted she would be successful. Her teeth ground together as she continued to watch.

They unwrapped the rest of her food and gorged themselves on it, laughing and speaking of how they planned on spending her coin. The hooded one stood and began to walk over toward Baroshe. However, mid-stride he wailed in pain. Savra struggled to see what had happened through the leaves.

"Aziz!" the bald one jumped to his feet and ran over to his friend who Savra noted now had an arrow protruding from his calf. She was searching around too for the attacker. A figure stepped out from the bushes with a bow drawn, aimed at the two bandits.

"Gentlemen!" an amused, voice filled the clearing. "Why, I had no _idea_ I would be receiving visitors so late in the afternoon."

Savra saw him step closer but still she could not see him clearly.

"You again!" the bald one accused angrily.

"Yes… _me,_" the Bowman teased. "I'm afraid you caught me at a bad time. Had I known I would be entertaining guests, I would have prepared a meal. Though, I see you have already helped yourself to my treats like the fat bastards that you are."

"This is your camp?" the bandit asked incredulously as his fried continued to whimper.

The archer kept his bow trained on them. "Afraid so. So what is this, twice you've raided me in the past four days? I thought you learned your lesson from the last time. How is your other friend by the way?" he asked cheerfully. "Wait, wait! Let me guess. Cold, stiff and corpse like I assume?"

"You bastard," the bandit spat.

"Ah, well, I could not help my mother's mating habits now could I?" he sighed dramatically.

"We've left you alone, you are the one following us."

"No, my daft sir, you are the ones following me. This is my camp and you've yet again raided it."

"This is a _woman's_ camp. Those are a woman's clothing. We are not bothering you so do not bother us!"

"No, that is _my_ clothing. That particular style does wonders to accentuate my assets."

"You lie. I know this camp belongs to a girl, you could not fit into those clothes."

"You dare question my sense of fashion!" the Bowman shouted. Savra had to bite her lip to hold back her laugh as she continued to listen and struggled to watch. She heard an arrow cut through the air and a following cry of pain. Another arrow sticking out of the hooded bandit's leg. "Insult my birth legitimacy, insult my personality, but _do not_ insult my clothes."

"We'll go, dammit!" the bald bandit shouted as he struggled to help his friend stand.

"Oh, so soon? But I have only just begun!" Another arrow was shot and another wail was heard. "Ah well, if you insist then."

The bandit yelled curses at the Bowman but soon after Savra heard the bushes rustle as the two left. The Bowman stood there for several moments, watching the area in which they left. Savra didn't know what to do, she wasn't sure if she should stay or make a move to come down. Maybe he would leave, but before her thoughts continued, he walked over towards the base of the tree where she was hiding and looked up into the branches. Savra froze and held her breath. _'Does he know I'm up here?'_

"It's safe to come down now, they are gone," the archer's voice traveled up to her calmly. _'Apparently he does.' _Savra pondered whether she should trust the him and climb down. As if sensing her internal battle, he took a few steps back. "It's alright, I have no interest in harming you."

Savra swallowed and debated for a moment, then carefully took the first move to lower herself on the branch below her. After climbing toward the last, she sat herself on it and looked toward the man now that she had nothing to block her view. She was slightly surprised at his appearance. He wore furs, which showed his trade. And she had to admit to herself that he was handsome, in a roughish sort of way. With an easy, mischievous smile in his bronze eyes, a crooked set to his lips, and messy short dark hair. Although, she felt that Altair's severe, aloof features were more appealing... if she had to admit. He noticed her gawking and flashed a wolfy grin.

"Not coming down then?" he teased as he stepped closer toward the branch.

"I'm fine here," Savra replied, guarded.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged. "Anyway, I doubt those fools will be back, so I'd say it's safe for you to continue using this camp for the night."

Savra nodded quickly, her eyes darting toward the bushes once. "Thanks." She couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips."That was an interesting way to get rid of them."

The archer grinned broadly as he crossed his arms. "Yes well, after I warned you, I decided to have a little fun with 'em."

Savra's brows furrowed a little as she tilted her head. "What are you talking about? When did you warn me?"

"When I whistled, took you awhile to figure it out though."

'_That was him.' _she thought as she looked at him. Steeling her nerves, she balanced herself and hopped off the branch, landing on her mat. She looked at all her items scattered everywhere, and all the empty wrappings that used to hold her food. She shook her head at the sight.

He must have known what she was thinking when he spoke up. "Hmm, they battered this place pretty good." He began walking toward the bushes surrounding her camp. "I have a skinned rabbit and some dried meat if you want it."

Savra watched him, hesitating for a few seconds before slowly following him past the bushes and towards the quiet stream. There, a thick beige horse stood tied to a tree with numerous pouches strapped to him. The archer patted the horse's neck and whispered words Savra couldn't hear as he reached into a large pouch and pulled out an uncooked skinned rabbit and a smaller bundle before making his way to where she was.

He looked at her for a moment. Savra tried to maintain eye contact but became unnerved and glanced away. He smirked then handed over the string of the rabbit and bundle.

Savra took it and murmured her thanks. She lingered in front of him, a thought nagging at her, then said, "You said you warned me. How did you even know I was there?"

He grinned sheepishly, looking down as he rubbed the back of his head. "I...might have stumbled across your camp when you were sleeping." Savra's eyes widened, shocked that she was left so vulnerable and exposed. "I was only there for a second!" he added quickly. "It's just not every day I find a girl sleeping in the forest all by herself." He winked, and smiled a crooked smile. Savra's brows furrowed as she crossed her arms, not at all pleased with the explanation. He cleared his throat awkwardly and continued, "I'll say that sounded better in my head and a lot less predatory. Anyway, I stayed by the stream and I was going to leave you but I heard the bandits bashing their way toward you, so I decided to stay a bit longer and be a hero."

The corners of her mouth twitched, he was an odd one. He spoke animatedly with his hands, and his expressions shifted when he talked, easily relaying what he was feeling. It was very different. Being in Masyaf, surrounded by the brotherhood, showed her just how closed off everyone there kept themselves. It made her forget that not everyone was so cold.

"You are a hunter," she said as a statement, eying his bow now strapped over his back and the furs that covered over various parts of him.

"I am many things, young lady. Hunter being the main. Hero on the side. Woman stalker when no one's watching. And bandit killer when they cross me. Oh! I sing, but only when drunk. That's an important one to know about me, I think. It's quite embarrassing, actually. My uncle threatens to disown me if I do it while he's near." He smiled his easy smile, bronze eyes twinkling in mirth.

Savra opened her mouth, then closed it, a small laugh escaping her. "I only meant..."

"Yes, I hunt. You do as well, I see." He gestured to her bow that was leaning against the tree. "Very rare to find a female hunter, or pardon me," he bowed dramatically, "_Huntress_."

She raised a dubious brow. "Are you mocking me?" She couldn't tell if he was or not.

"Mocking? I'm bowing, did you not see? I bow to your rareness. You are like one of those falling stars. Rarely seen, but once you do, you gape in awe. Or, if you're like me, jump up and down and ask if anyone else has witnessed its magnificence. I lie, I only did that once, when I was a child. Now, I fall to my knees, lift a shaking hand to my wobbling lips, and allow one tear—just one!—to slid down my cheek, as is the more mature reaction."

Savra stared at him, unsure how to react. When he grinned again, she shook her head with a guffaw and turned back toward the camp. "You _are_ mocking me."

"I would never mock a woman, actually. I'm lying again, I mock your kind all the time because it's too easy and you're all whores anyway. But you're welcome by the way!" he called behind her joyfully.

Savra faltered a step, but chose to ignore his comment. She wasn't sure if he was serious or not and found that she'd rather not know. "And I said thank you already," she replied over her shoulder.

He followed her back while she set the food on a rock, then began picking up her now dried clothes. "The name's Ilyas in case you are wondering who this _dashing_ man that saved you from _certain_ death is."

Savra peeked at him as she walked the clothes toward the emptied rucksack. "Ilyas," she repeated, then smiled, "the hunter with the fat horse. I believe that will be easy to remember."

'Ilyas' slapped a gloved hand to his chest dramatically and sucked in a sharp breath, pointing a finger at Savra. "Deza is not fat, she's muscular, more muscular than that ugly stallion of yours by the way. You should be ashamed."

Savra laughed quietly, her cheeks pulling. It felt good to laugh at something so stupid. To be on the receiving end of a joke for a change. She was too used to having to be the one to bring some humor into her days at Masyaf where everyone was so serious. Only Haydar understood her need to act silly, for the sake of lightening up. She'd never met anyone like this hunter. With such a relaxed attitude, sure of himself, easy way about him. He didn't judge her, not at all. She noticed that right away. She'd been waiting for it, waiting for him to say something, but he had not.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay here and speak with you, young huntress, I have to be on my way. Damascus hails me and I've lagged here too long. True heroes swoop in, save the needy, and leave in a swirl for more heroics. I've done the opposite it seems." He grinned at her before turning to leave in the direction of his horse. She watched him as he left before gathering her voice.

"Savra," she called. He turned and looked over at her questioningly. "My name, it's Savra."

He smiled. "Savra, the sleeping forest girl with the ugly stallion. I'll remember that. May our paths cross again, little huntress." He tilted his head at her, mounted his beige horse, and crossed the stream, disappearing from her view.

Savra shook her head, then turned back toward her camp. She sighed as she cleaned the mess up that the bandits made. She truly hoped they wouldn't return. After that, she moved to start a fire so she could cook the meat. Savra crouched around some branches to make a pit. Her focus was set on the two branches in her hand when she heard light footfalls coming up behind her. She stood and turned around, expecting the bowman to be the one before her. Instead, she was presented with one hooded assassin.

Her heart sunk.

Caught.

They stood facing each other, neither saying anything. The silent was tense, _she_ was tense and wary. She honestly believed he wouldn't come and look for her. Haydar maybe, not him.

Savra didn't know how long it was that passed before he took a few steps closer, until he was only inches away. She had to tilt her head a little, his warm breath sliding over her face. She tried to see his face from under the hood but his features stayed in shadows. But then an arm slowly came around her waist, pulling her against him. Inside, she panicked, and she placed her hands on his biceps in preparation to push him away should he try and trap her. He grazed the side of her face with his as he moved toward her ear.

"Found you," Altair whispered deeply, and a chill snaked down her spine. He didn't seem angry like she thought he would be when she felt his warm hands curve around her sides. Slowly, her fingers came up and gripped the back of his hood, pulling it down to expose his face. He pulled back to look at her but she couldn't figure out his mood from his eyes, as they were guarded and steady.

"What are you doing here, Altair?" she asked softly.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to bring you back," he replied.

Savra's eyes narrowed as she stepped out of his grasp. His hand fell back to his sides as he watched her.

"I'm not going back," she told him stubbornly. "I'm _not_."

He moved toward her again, this time his eyes flashed with annoyance. "You don't really have a _choice_, Savra. You don't understand how much trouble you will be in if Al Mualim finds out. If we leave now, you can be back without his knowledge of your escape."

Savra shook her head as she backed away from him. "I said I'm not going back there. If you think I'll go with you, you're wrong."

He scowled and snapped his angry eyes off to the side as he bit out, "You're going back, get it through your thick head. I _will_ drag you if I have to."

Anger bloomed in her chest and Savra glared darkly. "No."

Altair's lips curled in a cruel sneer as he brushed passed her, his side roughly bumping against hers, as he stalked toward her bed mat. Savra spun and watched him while he grabbed her rucksack and tossed the items around it inside, before rolling up her bedmat and picking up her boots.

"What are you _doing!_" Savra yelled as she ran over to him.

"We're leaving," Altair replied as he walked past her again to where she saw his shiny black horse. Savra gripped her rucksack just as he passed and yanked it from him.

"No-I'm-_not_!"

He turned slowly to look at her. "Savra…"

"Look, just stop, will you? I'm not going, nothing you can say will change my mind. You're not going to drag me back because I'm not going to let you," she said.

"And how is it you plan on stopping me, little girl?" he asked, she thought she saw his lips twitch.

"By defending myself," Savra replied, "And I'm not a little girl. Big jerk."

He took three heavy steps towards her, a dark, intimidating expression taking over his features. Savra stumbled back in surprise. His hand shot out, grabbed hold of one of hers abruptly. She tried to yank her hand free, but he only tightened his grip while glaring at her.

"You act like a _little girl_."

"If I act like such a little girl, why do you kiss me? You have a thing for little girls, Altair?" Savra said, taunting.

She could see the insult written all over him, in the way his lips tightened, his jaw clenched even further, his dark brows furrowed. And his eyes, if his sight could truly burn, she'd be in so much pain just based on the rage he was emitting.

"It's when you are like this that you make me regret ever _touching_ you," he finally answered, scathingly.

"Then _let_ _go_," she growled.

"I'm waiting for you to defend yourself. You're not doing a very good job of it."

"Maybe I will when you let go!"

He answered by tightening his hold to the point of pain. Savra winced slightly as she struggled to free her wrist. Tighter his hand squeezed and she let out an involuntary whimper. She tried to knee him but his other hand came to grip her leg, shoving her back hard against the tree. Her head smacked it and she glared at him, eyes watering from the sting. His expression didn't change, until she managed to slip her hand free to which she used to crack across his exposed face.

_That_ loosened his grip. Savra's eyes widened as she looked at him, immediately regretting her actions. Altair's head was to the side, a red mark flushed his cheek. She could see his jaw working, and when he turned to face her again, her heart skipped a beat. She wrung her hands before her, nervous. Tried to think of something to say in the dead silence that suddenly took over the clearing. She could see the rage in his eyes, he didn't say anything as he stared at her. The, Altair shoved her hard against the tree before, and she thought for a second he'd hit her. But he backed away, releasing his hold on her.

"…Altair," Savra breathed, as she took a cautious step towards him. "I didn't mean... I'm sor–"

"Do what you want, Savra. Go do something stupid and thoughtless, get yourself killed. If you don't care, I don't care," he told her low and agitated as he turned away and made his way over toward his horse.

Savra's expression dropped at his words, she didn't mean for that to happen at all. She ran after him and tugged his arm.

"I'm sorry I hit you, I didn't mean to," she whispered. "It's just... you don't understand! I can't go back, not when I know what I do now."

He didn't answer her as he pulled his arm away, but Savra tightened her hold, just about hugging his arm to keep him still.

"If… if you just let me find the man. I… I will go back with you," she told him, pleaded with her grey eyes.

"By that time," he finally spoke, though guarded still. "Your disappearance will not have gone unnoticed. You will be punished."

"I know…" Savra replied softly. She didn't really expect to go back, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

Altair looked off to the side and stared hard into the forest. She could still see the flush, the redness on his cheek. So she lifted her fingers cautiously, and brushed the backs of them against the side of his face. He flinched away at first, then glanced at her and her apologetic expression. He sighed, "Fine, but you will do as I say. You won't be going into the city asking about this man, getting yourself into trouble. I'll help you find him, on my own terms, not yours. Do you nderstand?"

Savra nodded enthusiastically, and his lips tugged into a small smirk before he pulled from her hand and made his way back to his horse, bringing him over toward where Baroshe was. He pulled some items from the horse and set the saddle down near the pit she was trying to make, seating himself down tiredly.

Savra watched him carefully, noting the tension in his jaw, and he was making a point to avoid eye contact with her.

"Do you like rabbit?" she asked as she sat near him where she left her branches.

"...I suppose," he answered, she glanced at him before moving to start the fire. When the flames finally caught, she pulled the skinned rabbit onto a stake and stabbed the other end into the ground to let it cook. Altair had his eyes on the growing flames and Savra noticed something on his other cheek. A wound, it looked like.

"I didn't do that did I?" she asked, shocked as she gestured to his cheek. He finally looked at her, a small smile appearing on his face.

"No, your brother did."

Savra's eyes widened. "Is he still alive?"

Altair smirked as his eyes returned towards the fire. "For now."

Savra shook her head before glancing at him again. She scooted herself closer until she was sitting next to his legs. His eyes traveled to her, then moved behind her back to the fire.

"You know…" she started quietly, "I'm really sorry about hitting you."

He gave her a searching look before nodding. "Don't do it again."

She slowly moved to her knees so she was even with him. Altair glanced at her curiously, and she could see the flames from behind her flickering in them. She took a deep breath, leaned forward, hesitated only a little, then pressed her lips softly to his. She thought he'd not respond, when he didn't move and she felt like she made a mistake. But then his lips moved against hers, and it was soft, gentle, and so warm. And when he pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers as he always did, took a moment to breathe, and said, "I don't cage the eagle, Savra. I never did, and that's something you need to remember. None of this is by my choice."

She disagreed though. "You have a choice, Altair."

He closed his eyes, sighing thought his nose. "No," he answered deeply, rueful, "I don't. That is something I can't make you understand. You are too different, here." He hand came between them, and his fingers touched the over her heart. "You think too much with this, when you should think with this," his fingers slid up to her face, brushing her cheek to touch against her temple.

"Says the loyal assassin who's going against his master, for me. Sounds like I'm not the only one."

She felt him lower his face, resting it between her neck and shoulder, and felt him smile against her. "I never said I was perfect," he murmured.

Savra wrapped her arms around him then, for the feel of it, how good it felt to embrace him that way, so easily. "Just because you don't say it, doesn't mean you don't secretly think you are. But fear not, Altair, I'll be here to let you know that you indeed far from perfection."

"As you've already said," he replied dryly and she imagined him rolling his eyes.

"Well, someone has to, arrogant jerk."

"Stop talking, Savra. I've had a tiring two days trying to find you, I don't need your irritating voice to add to it." Savra's chest puffed in indigence, and she tried to pull away to have her say. But his hand came to the back of her neck to pull her back against him and captured her mouth with his own, preventing her from saying a thing as her eyes fluttered closed. He eventually moved his lips along the side of her face placing a soft kiss just below her ear, and whispered, "You have a naive spirit, Savra. It is a flaw, but it is also a beautiful, innocent thing that I would be sorry to see you lose. So, don't lose it."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:There it is, so something about this chapter – a new character was introduced that went by the name Ilyas – he does have a purpose, so he wasn't just thrown in there randomly. But his purpose won't be seen 'till way later on. Ok guys I hope you liked it, Click Review and well… Review! Thanks for Reading!<strong>

**Has been edited 12-30-13**

**Changes Made: Dialogue between Savra and Ilyas had a big change, as well and between Savra and Altair. Small altering to the scenes, nothing major. And grammar.**

_**Sombrette**_


	18. A Hunt for More

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

**Author's Note: **So first I wanna say thankies for the feedback ( Reviews, fav's Alerts.) It means a lot. Sorry for the late post though . I just didn't have the time to finish the chapter last week. But here 'tis now I hope you enjoy reading XD

Also I had the biggest smile on my face for the response towards Ilyas, aka-the new guy lol He was fun to write, I had to let him shine while he could because he won't be seen again anytime soon. But I has plans for him much later. To the ones who asked, no Savra doesn't know him from a previous encounter, and no he won't be coming between Savra and Altair, that's Malik's role in this story. No...kidding, his only role is a cartographer by day, cheese maker by night.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XVIII_**

**A Hunt for More**

* * *

><p>Savra woke as her nose twitched when something light fell upon her face. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times before brushing the fallen leaf off her cheek. Within her sight was the sky poking through the branches and leaves, the morning making itself present. Savra sat up slowly and yawned, stretched her arms above her. Her eyes drifted over the clearing, dew settled on the grasses and plants, and a layer of fog hovered on the ground. The sun was probably still just rising from the horizon, as everything still looked dull and sleepy.<p>

She looked at the horses to see that they were silent and steady, with lowered heads as they slept. Her eyes traveled to the warmth pressed against her side, where his sleeping form rested. It had drizzled the night before, not nearly as bad as the storm she slept through. He had suggested they make a small lean-to with one of her blankets and the biggest branches they could find. It barely fit both their bed mats, and he insisted he sleep near the opening, so he could see anything that came upon them. She was uncomfortable at first, and it was awkward being so close. Usually if she was close to him it was because they were talking, or... when he kissed her. Simply laying there in silence was different. But he'd gotten fed up of the awkward tension, she supposed, and told her to 'relax and go to sleep'. So she did, and learned it wasn't such a big deal after all.

Her head tilted slightly, she had never seen him sleeping before. He was always alert and aware of everything going on around him. He was resting on his side with his back towards her and his front facing the tree line of the clearing, his form slowly rising and falling from his deep, even breaths. Her silver eyes flashed briefly, of mischief. She sat on her heels behind him and leaned over his side to see that he had his head hidden within his hood, one arm under acting as a pillow while the other rested on his side, loosely gripping the handle to a dagger that was strapped on his belt.

His hard lines of his face were oddly relaxed, chapped lips parted,and each breath he released fogged in a small puff of air.

"I take it someone's paranoid," Savra whispered, smiling a little. She poked his hand with her finger and quickly glanced at his face to see for any reaction. When only a light snore continued, she poked him again, gently pushing his hand away from the dagger. His fingers slid off the handle but when she moved to grab it, his hand lazily returned to its previous position, almost habitually. Her smile widened as she sat back. She picked up a twig from the fire pit that was black and charred on the end. She poked the sleeping assassin on the shoulder with it, a spot of soot left in its wake. He didn't stir.

"My, how wrong it was for me to have woken before you, _Altair,_" Savra teased as she poked him again, leaving another mark on his white robes. She moved the twig to his back, dragging it in curves, repeating the same movement before moving lower and making a larger curve. Altair shifted a little and she pulled the twig away as she watched him, but he made no more movement as his breathing became even once again. She went back to her drawing adding the last touches before signing out the words "I am Special" below it.

Savra grinned at her work as she tossed the twig aside. "No one is immune to my tricks, not even special little assassins like yourself," she told his unconscious form, then leaned over his side again. She poked the side of his face, his cheek twitched slightly before relaxing again. She shook her head before drumming her fingers softly on his forehead, his eyelids flickered a little but still he did not wake. "How do you call yourself an assassin, Altair?" She sat back again, then pushed his hand off the dagger. It instantly went back to grip the handle. She pushed it off again and watched his hand move back into its previous position before repeating herself. After removing his hand for the fourth time, she quickly gripped the handle of the dagger and tried to pull it free from his belt. Just as it was coming out of the sheath, she froze instantly when she felt a prick at the skin of her neck after a flutter of movement too quick for her eyes to distinguish.

"Oh," Savra whispered as she stared cautiously at the wide eyed assassin whom had his hidden blade poised against her throat. Her hands came up slow and rested against the bracer of his extended arm, carefully pushing it away from her neck. His eyes moved to her throat then to his hand with the hidden blade still unsheathed. His brows furrowed and she could see that he was still sluggish from sleep.

"Savra, I…" Altair started, voice rasping, before shaking his head to clear it.

"Possess frighteningly fast reflexes, I say," she cut, lifting a brow. Her heart was still hammering and she wanted to laugh at her shock, but she didn't because she seemed awful serious..

Altair rubbed a hand over his face tiredly, blinked a few times, and when he looked at her again, his eyes were weary. "_Don't_ do that next time," he told her..

She blinked, faltered over what to say. "...Do what?"

He stood, stretched his back, and let out a silent yawn as he looked around the clearing, surveying. "If you are looking to wake me, simply speak. I'd rather not harm you accidentally."

"...but willingly?" Savra's nose scrunched when he threw an annoyed glare her way that told her he wasn't in the mood for her sarcasm or jokes. He started walking around the clearing, looking as though he was searching for an unseen foe. Savra scratched at her cheek and tried to keep him talking. _She_ wasn't in the mood for his bad mood. "Well...are you trained to do that as soon as someone touches you in your sleep? Seems a bit dangerous..."

Altair glanced at her while walking over to where he left his saddle, crouched down next to it and dug though some pouches. "We are trained to be on our guard at all times, even while sleeping, which is why we are light sleepers… excluding your brother," he answered.

Savra snorted, snickered to herself, a grin splitting across her face. "He could rival a corpse, while his snoring could mimic a bear being slaughtered to death." She shook her head as she stood and moved to her rucksack to search for her water skin. "Sometimes my father would tease my brother about having to go into his room at night to turn him over onto his side so Haydar wouldn't drown in his drool. It is funny though, because I think he was actually serious," she added with a smile the dropped a few seconds later to something more forlorn and solemn.

Altair felt his lips involuntarily twitch, and he glanced over at her after he pulled out some bread he had brought. Savra was kneeled in front of her rucksack with her hands holding a water skin, her eyes were staring at it, almost unfocused. He felt the smile slowly slide off his face at the sight, didn't say anything as he watched her come-to from her daze before standing and slowly making her way over to the stream to fill the skin.

When she returned, he was busy untying the twine that held the bread wrapped. Altair looked up as she approached the camp and sat on her bed mat, leaning her back against the tree as she drank from the skin. He tore a chunk from the loaf and gestured for her to catch.

"Tell me about him," he said as he took a bite into his bread.

Her eyes sought his in surprise after she caught her piece. "You already knew him," she replied quietly as she looked off toward the stream, her fingers pulling pieces of the bread apart almost nervously, but not eating.

"Not everything," he countered carefully. "I find myself wishing I knew a few more things about him lately."

She didn't look at him or respond for some time and silence filled the clearing. Her eyes were glued to the stream, but she was not seeing. She felt her throat tighten up and it was becoming difficult for her to swallow. An innocent inquiry that sparked too many emotions she didn't really want to feel at the moment. Her gaze drifted toward the uneaten bread resting between her hands.

"Like what?" she murmured, just above a could feel his calculating gaze on her, trying to guess her thoughts, and he too took some time before answering.

"Perhaps I wish to know how he managed to put up with you, while maintaining his sanity." He watched as Savra instantly turned her face away to the side, to hide her smile. Altair smirked as he awaited her response, took another bite from his bread.

When she finally at him, her expression was amused. "Are you suggesting I'm difficult?" She arched a brow.

"If you're not aware that you are, than maybe it's best I refuse you my help. I won't help someone so delusional," he told her, and he was serious.

Savra glared, took a moment, then answered. "I'd argue, I wasn't all that difficult for him. If you think me difficult now, you should have seen how I was with my mother." She sighed as her brows furrowed. "I… my father gave me everything I wanted. I was spoiled and I admit it, but not in the sense that most would put to it. I didn't ask for much, we were taught not to want what we didn't need. Though we never really wanted, my father wasn't wealthy, and that was fine. It was more about what I didn't want."

She pulled her knees up to her chest to rest her elbows against them before looking over to Altair. He sat leaning against the tree next to his own mat, watching her patiently. "I lived doing what I wanted, out of the house, off in the vineyard on my own. As I grew older it was off in the forest on my own, I had hardly any boundaries. I only answered to my father and he rarely said no. But as I said, I wasn't unreasonable about what I wanted. It was what I didn't want that was the problem, in which he would agree to."

"I'm sure it's not hard to guess that mother wanted wasn't pleased with how I turned out, my father was a lot more lenient on how I was. He was more focused on Haydar, and now when I look back on it after learning about his profession, I understand why. I wasn't raised the same way my mother was, so it's only natural that I don't end up like her... at least, that's how I see it. I just always expected to be given the same treatment as my brother ever since I can remember. She tried to force her thought process onto me and maybe it would have worked, but my father would always side with me."

Savra was silent for a while as she stared at the ground. "When I grew older, she sort of gave up I suppose, so I was left to do what I wanted since my father hardly ever asked anything of me. When he did, I'd do it, without question. She had only recently started nagging me about acting normal and presentable. It became a strange dynamic in the family. It was me, Haydar, and my father, then a woman who lived in the house. That's how I saw it at least." She shrugged.

"And between your father and mother?"

"Towards the end, the last couple of years, there was a rift between them. He loved her and she him, from what I remember growing up. But these past few years it seemed she couldn't be bothered by him, and the past couple months she was hardly home, spending most of her time in the city or having some women from the city at the villa."

Altair watched the girl stare hard at the ground, her posture tense while she busied herself with biting her lip. "Perhaps something happened between them," he offered. "Something you are unaware of."

"I have the feeling I'm what happened, I've always been a big cause of their arguments," she answered quietly. "You know, she recently had started bothering me about accepting a husband from the suitors she'd present. Fully knowing how much I disagreed about the idea. She'd argue that the farm was always going to be left for Haydar, he'd take on the business with his future family. I would be left with nothing, I didn't have a place there. So in her opinion my only place in this world is behind a husband. I didn't _want_ that. I wanted to be left alone. My father understood so he would send them away. And I remember she would look at him with such _hate_ when he would do that. He would tell me I wouldn't need to worry about taking on a husband in order to actually have a life, he'd encourage me to start selling more and more of my pieces so I wouldn't need one, you know? And support myself if I had to leave the vineyard for whatever reason."

He pondered her words as he looked over her, everything she had just revealed to him was not something he ever thought to place on her. "You give off a much different impression, Savra, I wouldn't have guessed that was your upbringing," he responded just as quiet.

She stood and stretched her back. "Haydar's the only other who knows how she treated me. He was quite the angel in Mother's eyes. Haydar could do no wrong, but in my father's he could hardly do any right. He was pretty hard on him sometimes." She smiled a wry smile. "But I understand now why he pushed him so much. I wish I understood then, but apparently I was the only one not allowed to know about this secret," she said as she gestured towards Altair.

"What good would it had done with you knowing?" Altair asked as he stood up himself.

"It would have explained a _lot_ of things!" Savra exclaimed dramatically as she waved her arms. He resisted a smirk as he watched her. "Papa, why do you have so many weapons, aren't you just a winery owner? Papa, why do these strange men in inconspicuous hooded robes always come over to the house if you only sell wine? Why does Haydar need to learn how to fight as if his life depended on it even though he's only going to sell wine? Why do you leave for sometimes months at a time if-you-only-sell-wine! So many things would have been explained to my ever pondering mind!"

"Just because you could not put two and two together you felt you deserved to know? For that reason alone you didn't have the right to learn about the brotherhood." Altair walked back over toward his saddle.

"Terribly sorry if my mind didn't automatically jump to 'My father is an assassin, part of an assassin brotherhood, that lies within an assassin city, and my foolish brother is in training to become one himself because apparently that's completely normal around here," she countered as she turned to walk back to the stream. "Oh indeed, must be an assassin, but-of-course! I _must_ be that dim."

A small smile founds its way on Altair's lips as he hauled the saddle onto the black horse. Savra came back to the clearing, water drops sliding down her face. "You know, you're not all that covert, actually. 'Oh, don't touch me because I'm a light sleeper and I'll kill you,'" she whispered with a mischievous smirk as she packed her things back into her rucksack.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a frown, strapping his items to the saddle.

"Did you wake simply because I grabbed the dagger?"

"Yes."

"As soon as I laid a finger on you, you're trained to wake up?" She raised a brow.

His frown deepened slightly. "Yes…"

"And you think that's what you did? Woke as soon as I touched you?"

He crossed his arms as he watched her load her things onto her horse. "That _is_ what I did."

She walked past him, fighting a grin as she moved to roll up her bed roll. "Oh, alright, Altair. That's good to know."

"What are you getting at, Savra? You touched me, I woke. Simple as that," he responded, impatience in his tone. He didn't understand what was so funny about it.

"If you _say_ so," Savra answered him playfully as she patted his cheek on her way to mount her horse. "Special one," she whispered under her breath.

He blinked, watched her in confusion as she turned her head away in a fit of giggles. He shook his head and mounted his horse. "There's something wrong in your mind, Savra."

Her silver eyes brightened, full of amusement. "That's a bit rude. _Apologize_."

"I'll not apologize for speaking the truth." Altair smirked at her tone, before kicking his horse toward the stream, she followed behind closely with a _Hmph... _

Upon reaching it, his horse stopped at the small bank, refusing to proceed. Savra pulled Baroshe around him.

"Onward!" she told her horse theatrically as she pointed ahead with a raised chin. He horse heeded her demands and plowed thought the water with little hesitation. Once reaching the other side, she looked over at Altair who was still struggling to get the black horse to move, aggravation written all over his face. He scowled at her teasing grin and kicked the horse again, still no movement.

"You're going to have to walk him though," she spoke after a while. He ignored her as he clicked his tongue, urging the horse forward. She sighed and pushed Baroshe back through the chest high stream. "You really chose the wrong horse to steal. He hates you, just letting you know."

Altair bit back a snapping retort and instead threw her a dark glare.

She waited a few moments, watching Altair struggle to get the horse to cross. But eventually he did, and he came up the bank beside her. "By the way you _don't_ sleep lightly. I made you slap your face at least five times before you showed any sort of movement, Sir cuddles a dagger whilst sleeping. "

His expression dropped. "No, you didn't."

She tilted her chin up. "Your right, I didn't. I did something else."

He stared at her for a while, his jaw tightening. "What?"

"Afraid I can't say, it'll ruin it. But I will say it's all in good fun, so when you do find out, don't be too angry, hmm?" Her eyes lit with that mischief shine that he was steadily identifying with her as she gave him a crooked smile.

He scowled before turning his horse onto a path a few feet away from the stream. He heard her chuckle and the hooves of her horse follow.

"You know what?" she called to him from behind, a cheerful tone in her words. "I take that back, that was a flawless horse for you to steal. You two are quite the matched couple. Both of you are temperamental bastards. I predict success in your long-term future relationship."

"Savra, your moods shift faster than anyone's I've ever come across, It's as though you're constantly on you're monthly bleed," he spoke over his shoulder in irritation.

He heard the hooves stop behind him. "_Excuse_ you?" She ground out. He looked behind him to see she had halted a distance back, offence evident all over her face and posture. "Take that back! And what would you know about monthly bleed? Or is it due to your occupation. You need to be acquainted with all types of blood? Huh!"

Altair didn't answer, but continued his way on the path.

Savra huffed to herself, but remained following. They rode for a while before she pulled her horse next to his. Altair looked over to see she was staring ahead thoughtfully. "Aside from that comment I'll pretend you _didn't_ say. Why do I not see you acting like this at the castle?" she asked curiously.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, then questioned hesitantly, "Like what?"

"You are less cold. I hardly see you speaking to anyone for longer than a few minutes."

He turned his gaze back onto the path. She noticed he acted different around her, though he figured she would. He just never expected her to ask about it, since he didn't really know what to say.

"It is what I'm known for. Why should I change around them?"

He went silent after that, but there was a hardness to his features that took over after he spoke. They continued for a while longer, the clomping hooves filling the silence. Savra spent that time thinking, but then spoke suddenly."You shouldn't have to change into what you think they want to see," she said to him calmly. "That is You're home, is it not? You should be free to be as you want. Anyways, I think you're a lot better this way."

"Being an assassin requires different fronts. Many lead double lives, your father is a good example. There is a time for being a killer, one mind set. And a time for being one's self. They do not mix. When the lines start blurring into each other, it becomes a problem, you become a problem. They see me as only Altair the assassin, so that is what I am."

"And I say you don't have to be that way all the time. You're not right now, are you?"

He looked at her and watched as her eyes shifted under his heavy gaze. "It is different, around you," he finally murmured, watching the surprise take over her features. There was a rosy hue on her cheeks, a blush. Altair smirked a little, but it was hidden under his hood.

She tore her sights from his and turned it toward her horse's mane, running her fingers through it as they traveled. "I suppose I should feel thankful then, huh?"

He smirked before facing forward again. "You don't need to feel anything, Savra, I'm merely answering to what you asked."

"Huh... I still think it's a sad situation," Savra said.

"In what way...?" Altair was already growing tired of the conversation. It was becoming pointless in his opinion.

"Because it is! It's sad to me that you feel you can't act this way in front of the people you spend your life around with."

"I don't _want_ nor _need_ to act any other way in front of them then how I do," he responded lowly.

Savra looked over at him. He was becoming irate at her questioning, but it was the most she had ever gotten him to speak, and she was going to take advantage of it. "Then why change in front of me, and don't say because it's easy."

He tightened his jaw as he stared at the path ahead. "I still don't know the complete answer myself."

She shook her head. "Could it possibly be because you _enjoy_ being around me?" Savra asked with a raised brow. She posed the question almost as a joke, but he could see that she really wanted to know by her look. "Perfectly understandable, if you ask me. I _am_ good company, you know."

His lips tugged into a smirk, but his eyes rolled at her arrogance. "Does it need to be said, another thing in which you cannot put two and two together?"

Her expression lit slightly. "Fine, don't tell me. But you know, there _are_ men out there who would fall to their knees expressing their dying devotion to this woman right here, believe it or not. In fact, we might possibly run into them once reaching Jerusalem," she said matter-of-factly, though he knew she was purposefully exaggerating.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhm, suitors of all sorts. At the snap of my fingers I could have the eyes of even the most handsome of men on me," she answered as she snapped her fingers in the air. Altair glanced over at the gesture, then saw her grin in triumph. "Point proven." She winked before kicking her horse ahead to move in front.

His lips tugged a little at her antics. "Is that your strange way of calling me handsome, Savra?"

She didn't answer. But he caught her lips twitching, holding back a smile.

Altair smirked as he watched her glance around her, yes he acted different around her. But she was acting different herself. Out here she was more free. The difference in her attitude now than how it was in Masyaf was clearly evident. There, she was always on edge, always fighting, pulling on the invisible restraints placed on her. And now after she told him a few things about her upbringing, he understood why. She was not used to rules, to structure, and her reaction to it is to go against it, much like placing a lead on a wild horse. She was so very close to her breaking point there, he saw. And now having the chance to see her without the restraints was something he had to admit he preferred.

He could see it in her eyes, a weight that was no longer there. They were filled with spirit that he had not seen yet, and figured he was seeing truly how she was before her entrance into Maysaf, before the death of her father. She glanced back at him and he locked eyes with her. Her eyes glimmered with a devious smile, the very same he had been seeing all along before she tore from him and faced forward again.

"Alright," Altair suddenly spoke, kicking his horse into a soft trot. "We should move with haste. Jerusalem is still a ways yet. I'd like to get there soon."

She watched him move in front of her, shaking her head lightly. It was nice to have his company, she certainly enjoyed it, especially since he had seemingly loosened up a bit. But whatever was happening between them had her confused. He had followed her, and promptly tried to force her to return. She told him she would go back once she found this noble. What she planned on doing to him, she still wasn't sure. But he was there because he felt he needed to be? Out of a sense of responsibility? She had to bribe him to help her, to let her stay. He shouldn't want her to go back, _knowing_ that the punishment waiting for her would be severe. She'd rather just be on her own if that was the case, instead of him accompanying her, showing how he could be different, but in the end his obligation will always be to the brotherhood and he _would_ force her back if he had to. Which was contradictory to what he had said earlier about being two different people, mind sets when he is there and when is here with her. He claims he is just himself now, but which is the one who will be dragging her back?

Savra sighed deeply, too many things to think about, too many thoughts clanging against each other within her mind that didn't make any sense. And the more she thought about them the more nervous she became.

* * *

><p>Afternoon came and went and the pair had only stopped to rest for a few moments to eat the last of the food they had between them. Savra having only a few pieces of dried meat and Altair only the other half of the loaf of bread from the morning.<p>

"You obviously left unprepared if you already went through all of your rations, that or you eat too much," Altair said, annoyed as they rode through a particularly dense patch of forest that was quite rocky and sloped.

"Are you truly criticizing me? It's only been two days since you left and already _you_ have no food. I was under the impression this is about a week's ride," she retorted.

"I did leave unprepared, as I was in a hurry. But I planned on finding food in a village if needed. Something I suppose you didn't think to do."

"Hmph, I'll have you know until last night I had enough food to last the rest of the trip."

"And you ate it all," he said flatly, jerking the reins to steer the horse away from a sharp drop he'd only just seen. He heard Savra deliver a loud, exaggerated scoff behind him.

"_First_ of all, _you_ weren't supposed to be here so only _I_ should be upset about the lack of food I have. Secondly, I didn't _eat_ it all, I was attacked by _bandits. _Yah hear? Ban-_DITS_.Actually, I'm lucky to be alive at this moment. We almost wouldn't be here having this conversation. What would you have done to find out of my unfortunate demise?

"You were attacked by bandits?" He glanced back over his shoulder, his tone serious. But Savra wasn't even looking his way, too involved in her rant.

"Would you have fallen to your knees and yelled to the skies? And coincidentally at that moment the sky would be stricken with lighting, followed by rain which would be the metaphorical tears from the gods above who were saddened with grief at their poor Savra's death? Would you have–"

"How many bandits?" Altair cut her off, ignoring her ramblings.

"A _horde_ of em." She emphasized with her hands. "I fought them off mercilessly! The only win they had against me was the loss of my food."

He looked at her skeptically. "You killed them all? How did you manage that?"

"With my bare hands. See these?" She held up her hands and wiggled her glove-covered fingers. "These hands have seen death, and _lots_ of it."

Altair shook his head, snorted, then faced forward again to resume their trek. "I doubt that's what happened. You would have been in shock once I found you if you indeed went on a killing rampage."

"Killing rampage, hid up in a tree, really, what's the difference I say," Savra words were slurred as she spoke through her chewing the last of her dried meat.

"You hid then?" He glanced again.

"Yes, they came across my camp so I hid up in a tree before they saw me," Savra replied, her mind jumped to the memory of the bowman and she smiled to herself.

Altair saw the amusement on her dazed expression, so he pressed, "And?"

"_And_ they tore apart my camp and ate all of my food." She shrugged. "A man came and shot them with arrows to get them to leave. I thought it was you coming to save me but, you know, it wasn't so…" She grinned at him. "I have a new hero now."

Altair's brows narrowed, suspiciously, he couldn't tell if she was lying or not about the ordeal. "Who was this man?"

"Don't know, I guess he was a hunter whom the bandits had raided days before. That's where I got the rabbit and this meat." Savra clasped her hands together and pulled them to her chest, tilting her head onto her shoulder, and said with a dreamy voice, "His name was Ilyas, I shall remember him forever."

Altair was glaring, she could feel it.

"If you are through with your lies," He spoke, annoyed again. "We need to find food, unless you want to go hungry tonight."

"Lies? Only the truth leaves these lips!"

"Savra!"

"I wasn't lying–"

"Fine, spend your time thinking up your stories." He snorted as he pushed the black horse to lead. "I'll look for something worth eating. You'd probably just get in my way anyway."

Savra resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but followed silently still.

* * *

><p>They continued down the sloped forest, weaving through the trees, careful of the sharp drops and loose stones. Altair cut the path as quickly as he could while still keeping caution. One misplaced step could cause the horse to stumble. Dark was arriving fast and the forest was dense, most of the ground was already cast in shadows. Savra followed closely behind, watching as he searching the grounds for any sign of life.<p>

She already noticed they passed a few imprints of heart shaped hooves leading into some brush a distance back. But she didn't say anything when he evidently didn't see them. Savra stayed quiet, watched in slight amusement when he continuously allowed his eyes to skip over clear as day tracks and markings that would lead them to food.

Altair glanced back in annoyance; the girl had a smirk on her face, but she kept her eyes away from him, as though she was having a private joke with herself. When she caught his eye, she winked playfully. He resisted a growl as he searched the ground, he couldn't find _anything. _He wasn't used to actually having to search for food, he usually brought enough or would venture into a village to get some if he so needed. But he couldn't do that with Savra here, well he could, but he didn't think it would be safe to leave her. Especially after she admitted to having a run in with bandits.

He continued his search for some time before shaking his head in frustration. "This forest is scarce, we should just find somewhere to set up camp," he said as he halted his horse and scanned the area. She pulled Baroshe next to him and nodded.

"I wouldn't say scarce, but if you wish to give up so soon and force me to sleep in hunger then I suppose we should."

He shot a narrowed look to her, she merely shrugged and looked off into the trees. He clicked his tongue to get the horse moving and set off to look for a decent sized section of flat ground. After traveling further enough down the slope the ground began to smooth out, they found a small clearing and pulled their horses into it. Altair dismounted and unsaddled his horse, pulling his bed mat off and laying it out onto the ground. He sat back onto it with a sigh, leaned his head back onto his saddle and rested his eyes closed.

Savra proceeded to do the same, tying the horses a small distance away. She walked to the center of the clearing and looked down to the prone assassin.

"So…" she began. He opened an eye slowly and gave her his attention. "Arn't you hungry?"

"Savra… perhaps something will show up tomorrow, there will be more light," Altair answered.

Savra nodded in understanding. "Yes, there will be. But maybe it's not too late?" she said hopefully.

Altair sat up with a heavy sigh, he glanced at her and felt an ounce of guilt. He wished he had brought more food. "We're just going to have to wai–"

"Can I show you something?" she cut him off with her tentative question. He looked at her curiously but she had nothing in her hands to show. He raised a brow and she shook her head then gestured for him to stand. Reluctantly he did and looked at her expectantly. She walked up and grabbed his hand, he struggled to keep the surprise off his face. Before he could say anything she tugged him out of the clearing, stopping in front of a group of trees.

"See there?" she spoke as she let go and walked up toward a thin trunk. She ran her hands over the bark and Altair watched her eyes travel over it. "Do you?" she asked when he did not answer.

He gazed at the tree, trying to see whatever it was she was talking about. "See what?" he responded deeply when he could not. She held her hand out for his; he stared at her waiting palm then her face, she nodded encouragingly and he slowly placed his hand into hers. She pulled on his arm for him to near the tree, placing his palm onto the trunk.

"Feel the difference?" She tilted her face to him. He wasn't paying attention to the tree or whatever it was she was trying to show him. His only thought was how much her eyes reminded him of the storm that passed not too long ago. "Altair?" Savra prodded.

"Hmm?" He blinked.

"I said do you feel the difference," she repeated as she moved his hand over the bark.

"No, I don't, Savra," Altair admitted as he pulled his eyes back toward the tree.

Savra sighed. "Feel how rough this side is compared to here?" she spoke as she ran his fingers over two sections of the bark.

"Yes," he answered, not completely understanding her point.

"The smooth area is newly exposed; something ripped the old bark from it. And if you look closely you can see they are in strips." Savra pointed to the lightened, almost pinkish area on the trunk. Altair followed where she indicated then looked at her for further explanation. "Deer," she said simply when he showed no intention of answering. Looking back at the tree trunk, he ran his fingers over it, taking in the information.

"Hoof marks are here at the base, we've actually been unintentionally following them. They lead that way." She gestured behind him. "And I already see some worn trails so I think they frequent around here often. I doubt they are far."

Altair glanced at Savra in surprise, she held an open expression as she awaited his response. "Why didn't you say something before?" he asked slowly.

Savra shrugged as she moved her eyes toward the ground. "In truth, I wanted to see how you hunt. It's fun to watch someone else track, though… you weren't very good at it." She grinned sheepishly as she dug the tip of her boot into the dirt.

Altair smirked at the girl, the slowly moved his hand from the tree to rest his fingers under her chin, tilting her face so he could see her eyes. They widened when he snagged her gaze. "So that is why you looked so pleased back there," he breathed quietly. "You were taking amusement in watching me make a fool out of myself."

Mirth flitted across her face, cheeks rising in a smile. "Caught," Savra answered in a whisper.

He leaned down slightly to drop his forehead against hers. "I must be on my guard around you to now, so not to fall prey to your ulterior motives?"

Savra grinned and when his lips moved to brush against hers, ducking away with a skip. "That would not be enough to deter _me_, assassin," she teased lightly as he looked over at her. "I am too cunning even for _your_ trained eye."

He leaned against the tree as he crossed his arms. "Careful, your exaggerations might lead you into trouble."

Savra waved her hand dismissively before looking around her, trotting back into the clearing and returning with her bow and quiver in hand. "So I ask my previous question Altair." She gazed over at him in new found excitement. "Are you hungry?"

Altair raised a brow in doubt. "You think you can catch something this late?"

"We have about two hours of light left however dim it may be, that's enough time for me, I think."

He stared at her seriously, she was awaiting his answer with a look of eagerness. He then shook his head before pushing off the tree; he'd humor her in this. They had nothing to lose, and a chance to gain. "Fine, but we shouldn't stray too far from the camp."

She strapped the quiver onto her back before looking at him impishly. "As you say."

* * *

><p>Altair allowed her to lead, mostly because she kept moving in front of him anyway. He gave Savra her space, and took on that of an observer. Her feet were light as she weaved through the trees, hardly making a sound, which was quite different from how she normally was. She had not spoken to him since they set off only moments ago. He didn't mind, it gave him a chance to see her act as she would alone. Her eyes scanned the ground intently and every once in a while her hand would trail along a tree trunk.<p>

"Rubbing," she spoke aloud, confirming something to herself, though he knew she said it aloud for his benefit. She glanced over her shoulder to elaborate as she moved on. "They rub the trees with their antlers."

Altair didn't say anything as they continued their trek. The further they went the more he began to notice the small signs he should have been searching for earlier.

She stopped at a tree the held a thick trunk, crouching down at the base. She pushed some brush away as she searched. "This is a rabbit den," she said as she stood again to look at him. "Though they are rather annoying to catch."

"What are you suggesting?" he asked.

Savra shrugged as she turned and began walking again. "I'm just pointing it out, deer can be equally difficult since they are usually in a herd. Too many eyes watching for too many things."

"Did you hunt them often?"

Savra tilted her head to answer. "No, I didn't really hunt anything often. I never needed to really since I'd just bring my own food if I planned on staying in the forest for more than a day."

Altair raised a brow. "I thought you said your father taught you how and that's what you did with your days."

"Yes, he taught me, and I enjoy it. But he also taught me not to hunt an animal unless it's actually necessary. It's a waste of food and a waste of life," she answered casually. "I mostly just enjoy the tracking."

Altair gave a short nod and opened his mouth to answer but a hand was held up to quickly silence him. Savra stilled suddenly and her eyes darted straight ahead. Altair turned his gaze there as well and concentrated his sight. When he glanced at her again she still had not moved nor had she turned her eyes elsewhere. They were narrowed at something far off in front. Using his eagle vision, he looked on. There was nothing that caught his attention at first, but then far ahead movement drew his eye.

Blinking when his normal sight returned, he noticed Savra had taken a few steps ahead of him. Her posture had lowered as she held her bow in her right arm, crouched as she looked on, eyes staring intently at whatever it was ahead. Without his eagle vision, the movement was not visible. Altair narrowed his eyes at her. If he couldn't see it, shouldn't be able to either. But apparently she could, because she had not blinked once.

"What is it?" Altair asked as he watched her. It wasn't a human from what he saw.

"Deer," she spoke quietly, not sparing him a look.

"And you see it?" His tone was suspicious.

"Yes."

"How?"

Savra shook her head quickly and waved her hand to silence him. He ground his jaw at the gesture but complied as he waited. She stood again, though her stance stayed lowered.

"You can either stay here and wait, or you can follow. If you follow you must move quietly which I know you know how to do. Stay close to the ground, the only thing that will conceal us once closing in is the brush ahead," she said as she glanced at him.

"Alright, Savra." He nodded after a moment. She returned the gesture then turned back in the direction of the deer.

Savra moved forward, her body tensing the closer she went, Altair following suit. Every step she took was a precise one, noting where the leaves and twigs on the ground lay. Altair too made no sound as he moved behind her, just as she figured he wouldn't. She could feel his eyes on her but she kept her sights ahead. The trees started to thin out, indicating a clearing. When they neared, she saw them; a herd of deer. She glanced back towards Altair as she crouched, gesturing for him to do the same.

"Okay, they're grazing. Don't move unless their heads are down. We need to get closer to choose, the boulder there has enough cover," Savra whispered.

"Lead on, Savra," Altair told her patiently.

Savra smiled, mostly about how compliant he was being. If it was the other way around she certainly wouldn't be. Before she thought anything of it, she pressed her palm onto the ground to steady herself, leaning quickly into him, placing a chaste kiss onto his lips.

Altair blinked in surprise, staring the girl who had excitement shining through her eyes. Before he even had the chance to react, she'd already turned back and was moving with stealth low to the ground in the direction of the boulder. He let out a breath as he followed.

Savra gripped her bow tightly as she nearly crawled to the rock, stilling whenever the animals would lift their heads to survey. Upon reaching the boulder, she hid behind it and waited for Altair to do the same. She pulled an arrow out of her quiver, turned to peak over the boulder. Her eyes traveled over the herd of deer that were peacefully grazing in the clearing.

Altair too watched them, there were about ten or so and seemed completely unaware the two's presence just outside of the clearing. "Which one?" he spoke as he scanned them.

"I don't know yet," Savra replied, shifting to his side.

When he saw a lone deer off a small distance away from the rest, he nudged her and slowly pointed. "Just shoot that one."

Savra looked on in the direction he indicated for a few seconds before shaking her head. "No."

"No?" Altair;s eyes narrowed at her swift brush-off.

"No, not that one." She turned back to the herd and resumed her search.

"And why not?"

"Because." She glanced at him. "Killing that one would be killing the other as well."

He looked back to the deer, shaking his head. "What are you talking about?"

"It is a doe, and a mother. Kill her and you kill the fawn."

He searched for the baby deer but saw just the doe, who was quietly eating the grass, every once and awhile lifting her head as she munched. "Savra, it's only one."

"Its two."

"I don–"

"It's there." Savra cut him off. "By her hind legs hidden in the grass, you can see its ears flickering."

Altair let his eyes travel back to the doe, looked at the grass and strained to see what she saw. There were no ears flickering. He sighed and focused his eagle vision, and then, there hidden in the grass was the blue glow of little deer. Once again he tried to see with his normal sight, and still he could not. He looked to Savra again, she had her face turned from him as she searched the herd. There was no way she could see that. If he couldn't, _she_ couldn't.

"How is it you see that," he asked suspiciously.

Savra turned to him when she heard the tone he was using. "I just do."

"Just like that then?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Yes…?" she replied slowly.

"No," Altair said lowly.

Savra looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean 'no'? How is it so hard to believe? Why is this even being discu–"

She was cut off by him gripping her chin, turning her eyes to him. His own golden bore into her silver with such intensity she had to hold back a flinch. He wasn't really looking at her, more looking through her. Looking for something, for what? She didn't know.

"You see differently, don't you?" Altair spoke seriously as he held her chin.

Savra's heart seized for a second and her eyes flinched just the slightest, but he noticed.

"Don't you?" he prodded softer this time, as if he confirmed something without her knowledge.

Savra swallowed as her eyes lifted to his. "I... only sometimes," Savra answered, voice quiet and unsure.

"Tell me." He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip.

She let out a shaky breath. She had never told anyone, no one ever questioned her about it. There was no reason to. It wasn't something important to her, so she never felt the need to mention it. It didn't bother her anymore, and she rarely used it. But Altair noticed everything apparently, he _would_ be the one to question it.

"Sometimes, when I choose to focus onto something hard enough, colors will shift. Not completely, it's just everything else will dim a little and others will brighten. Like the clearing, that's how I can see the fawn." Savra sighed. "I don't know what it is, and I wasn't always able to do it. And I can't do it whenever I want, it's only... sometimes," she added uncomfortably. "It's nothing bad! It has helped me before."

He didn't answer her right away, but also didn't take his eyes off of her, though they'd narrowed considerably, causing her to feel unease. "It is eagle vision," Altair said deeply.

"What?"

"it is a trick of the eyes. An extra sense. A handful in Masyaf possess it that I know of, your brother being one of them. It would seem you inherited it from your father as well. You have not honed it, therefore you do not have as much control over it," he explained. He let go of her face and watched as she looked down at her hands with narrowed eyes.

"That's… strange," she murmured.

"Not especially," Altair replied. "It doesn't change anything aside from the fact that now you know it has a name. Choose your deer and let us get back to camp."

"Yeah…" Savra said, distracted as she pulled her bow to her and peeked back over the boulder. Her eyes fell onto a buck with a graying muzzle who was the furthest from her.

"Him." She pointed. "He's the oldest and only has a few years left I think."

"Hn," Altair grunted his assent.

Looking back to the herd, she stood as slow as possible. Her fingers tightening around her bow as she raised it into position. She lined up her shoulders as she drew back the arrow until the bow string was taut, careful of the noise. Her head tilted as she took aim, eyes centering on the aging buck. He began walking to the other side of the clearing. Her aim trained on his every step, following as he moved. She waited for him to present his neck for a swift kill. But then a branch snapped off in the distance. Alarmed, the herd began to move. In a panic, Savra released the arrow. It sliced through the clearing, impaling itself in the thigh of the buck, who instantly started running away.

"No," Savra huffed in frustration, quickly drawing another arrow as the herd began running from the clearing in fright. The buck was slowed but still he attempted to escape.

Altair stood then as he watched the scene, he observed Savra as she let go another arrow. Watching it land into the side of the deer she had chosen. By this time the rest had fled, and only the one had remained, limping around the clearing and letting out calls of pain. She lowered her bow and waited until the buck hand gone down to its knees.

"Do you have a dagger with you?" she asked him as she begun making her way to the fallen animal.

"Yes." He followed.

"Hold him down then so I can use it," Savra threw over her shoulder as she approached the deer. She knelt in front of him and held out her hand for the dagger. Altair pulled it from its casing and placed it into her palm, kneeling next the animal's head. He gripped the antlers and placed a knee onto its shoulders when it began struggling in fright. He waited as Savra sunk the blade into the throat of the buck, watching as the life left its eyes.

She let out a tired huff while looking over the animal. "This is too much for us, we can't take it all."

"Then let us take a leg. It's more than enough," he told her.

She nodded and looked to him with a small smile. "You can do that since I did the hard part."

Altair ignored the jab, moved to the back leg, pulling out his dagger from the throat and begun cutting into the flesh. "Only because you insisted."

"If you were the one to take the killing blow, we'd have no food."

"I wouldn't say that," he gritted as he struggled to cut through the joint.

"You can use a bow?" she asked interested.

"I doubt there is a weapon I can't use," Altair boasted, keeping his eyes on his task. He made the final cut, freeing the piece from the rest of the body, then hefted the leg from the ground and gestured for them to leave."The other animals can feast on the rest," he told her as they made their way out of the clearing.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the camp some time later, their horses grazing quietly off to the side. Savra moved to set up the fire as Altair begun cutting the meat into thin sections in order to dry it out so they would have food for days to come. After the fire was burning, Savra walked around the clearing to find branches that would hold up the meat so it would dry over the fire while they slept. She set up the meat to dry while Altair cooked the rest for their meal tonight.<p>

After her part was finished, she flopped down onto her bed mat, letting out sigh of contentment. She heard some shuffling, glancing over she saw Altair removing his robes. Blushing, she moved to turn away, only to see he wore a tunic and grey trousers underneath. He saw her tinted cheeks and raised a brow, tossing the robes next to his bed mat.

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothing," she answered as she shook her head to herself before resting her chin on her arms. "I just wasn't aware you wore clothes under your dress."

Altair narrowed his eyes. "It is not a dress."

Her lips quirked into a smile. "Okay."

He scowled at her as he sat on his mat. Savra grinned wider at his ire, sitting up to scoot closer.

"You brood too much." She nudged him in the ribs playfully.

"You speak too much," Altair countered irately while he fixed himself to get more comfortable.

"You assassinate too much," Savra retorted. When he didn't answer she ducked her head over to him, tilting to see he was somewhat smiling at her words. Savra huffed a small chuckle before moving back to sit, but let out a surprised gasp as she was snatched quickly by his arms and tugged to sit before him with his legs resting on either side of her.

"Sit with me," he breathed in her ear, resting his chin upon her shoulder.

She tensed up at first, but eventually relaxed against him as they watched to food cook. He let his lips brush against her neck, sending shivers throughout her skin. "I have a question," he spoke after a while.

Savra's eyes were lost in the fire. "Hmm?"

"Earlier you said your mother sent suitors to you, and you fought against the idea."

Savra stilled as he spoke.

"But I have not seen you fight me when I am like this with you." Altair pressed a light kiss to her skin for emphasis. "Why is that?"

Savra swallowed before answering. "You are not my suitor."

"No," he agreed.

"It was the idea I fought against since the outcome would be permanent and life changing. This…" She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers as she gazed at their hands. "This is different, I don't know what it is, Altair, but it's not the same as what she tried to force onto me. And it's harmless, isn't it? I haven't seen a need to fight you… yet."

"I suppose it is harmless," Altair murmured, turning his gaze toward the fire again with an uncertain frown on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: ;) So this was a beast of a chapter. Even though it was more on the filler side I wanted some things to be out on the table. Alright Review because you is awesome! XD Thanks for Reading!<strong>

_**Sombrette**_


	19. A Familiar Face

**Notice: Chapter has been edited as of 5-25-14**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Sorry, late post again but as I said I'm churning the chapters out when I have the time to get em finished. Since I'm getting ready for some Finals I don't have as much time, but after they're over I'll have much more time to update more often I hope. I have to say, I truly loved all those reviews you guys gave for the last chapter, as you know I love hearing what you readers have to say. Also gracias to the ones who Fav'd and Alerted XD

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XIX_**

**A Familiar Face**

* * *

><p>Morning fog was what her eyes opened up to, and a toad staring at her mere inches from her face as it sat atop her chest. Savra gasped as she shot up, grabbing the toad and giving a small squeal as she chucked it in the direction of the slumbering assassin, hitting him on the back.<p>

She shook her hand in the air before wiping it on her blankets. "Ugh," she gagged in disgust as a shiver trailed up her spine. She looked over to Altair and saw the toad sitting on his shoulder, her nose scrunched at it.

Savra stood and gave the creature a wary glance before making her way to the horses. Walking up to her Baroshe, his ears pricked at her approach, she ran her hand over his cheek as he nickered and pressed his head into her torso. Her eyes drifted to the black horse beside him. Giving her horse another pat, she moved toward the darker one, stopping just in front. His head tossed a bit, but he seemed calm enough. Hesitantly, she reached her hand to his muzzle, running it flat between his eyes. Smiling when he allowed her this, she moved closer just as she just was with her own horse. She pet his cheek as he begun nibbling on her tunic.

"A name for you would be nice," she spoke to him, his ears swiveled to her voice. Her mind drifted to a panther she once saw at the bazaar, the same color as the horse in front of her, a dark black coat that shimmered in the sunlight. "How about Kahn?" she asked. She remembered the merchant calling the vicious cat that. The dark horse blew air through his snout and she smirked. "I'll take that as a yes, if not well… too bad."

She looked around the clearing, the assassin still lay there sleeping on his side and her smile widened when she saw the toad still had not moved from his shoulder. He truly did look a bit ridiculous with it on him.

'_Next time you wish to wake me, just speak',_ his previous words went through her head.

"Altair," She called to him, though he showed no sign of hearing. "Altair," louder, but the assassin did not stir in the slightest. "_Altair!_" Savra hissed, still, not a move came from him.

Savra shook her head as she looked at the horse she dubbed Kahn. "He's a liar isn't he? What say you ,horse, shall we teach your owner a few lessons in the art of light sleeping?" The horse merely continued to nibble on her blouse. Savra tugged her clothing away, walked over to a short branch she had hung her bow and quiver on, pulled the bow down and sifted through her quiver until she found a blunt headed arrow. Strapping the bow over her shoulders and placing the arrow shaft between her teeth, she gripped the mane of Kahn, eyes glanced at his to make sure he wouldn't put up a fuss before hopping and pulling herself up onto his back. He tossed his head a bit as she tutted her tongue to get him to walk about. She moved them over so that Altair's back faced them while they stood a good distance away with her side facing the assassin.

Savra took her bow from her shoulders and the arrow out of the grip from her teeth. "All in good fun," Savra whispered to herself, smiling widely as she twisted her body in her seat to nock back her arrow. The sound of the bowstring creaking filled the quiet morning and Savra lowered her aim. "He's going to be mad," was the last thing out of her mouth before the arrow was released, cutting quick through the forest, hitting the rear of one sleeping assassin.

Altair shot up with a loud gasp, a sharp pain hit him from behind. His senses blasted into full alert, one hand having already unsheathed his dagger. He cringed slightly at the throbbing pang as his eyes darted around the clearing for danger. A croak from his lap brought his sight down, pure confusion spread across his face when he saw a toad sitting on him, followed by a ring of laughter, _female_ laughter.

Savra had seen him shoot up after her arrow hit home, he had sat up so quickly the toad had been tossed in the air before landing on top his lap. He looked so shocked and lost she couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter at the sight.

"Oh my… oh my," she laughed, causing his head to snap in her direction. "Oh my… stop, just _STOP." _ She tried to speak between her fits.

Altair swiped the toad off of him and stood angrily as he saw Savra sitting on his horse just past the clearing with her bow resting on her lap as she laughed.

"You!" Savra pointed at him. "You-you ..." She hiccuped and giggled "Your face, Altair!" She threw her head back and placed a hand on her ribs as if they pained her from the laughing.

Rage, that's what it was, rage in its rawest form coursed through his veins at the moment. To be woken in that way, he had thought they were being attacked, he had thought they were already done for, only to find it was the _her_ and her idiocy. He stormed over to the girl who couldn't control her laughter.

Savra looked over at Altair as he came over to where she was with a soldering look blaring across his features. She couldn't help but laugh harder. "Make that face again!" she breathed. He approached her and the horse, and if she wasn't too busy giggling she'd probably cringe at the anger radiating off of him. His hand gripped her ankle roughly and she yelped as he yanked her off the horse harshly, causing her to land on her back, smacking her head on to the ground. Her back arched immediately as old pain came back to her and her eyes had slammed shut from the impact on her head, but still she let a whoosh of air come out and kept giggling.

"What is _wrong_ with _you_!" he snarled at her.

"Too many… too many things to list," Savra managed to get out as her head rolled back and forth in giggles. He seethed above her, he could feel it. So she calmed herself, but as she peeked an eye open she got a look at his face, she snorted and began laughing all over again

Altair let out a frustrated growl and left to find the stream in an attempt to calm his anger down, fighting the urge to limp as the pain from her arrow still remained.

Savra sat up slowly after he left with a goofy smile plastered on her face. She moved her hand to her back to soothe the dull ache then stood with a groan. Picking up her fallen bow, she patted the horse on the rump to push him to move back to the clearing where Baroshe still stood. Walking over to where the blunt arrow lay on the ground, she placed it back in her quiver before hefting her saddle over to her horse and strapping him up. She gathered all her things around the clearing and placed them on her saddled horse before glancing toward the direction of the stream.

She could see him through the trees, resting against a stone as he stared off in the distance. Sighing, she moved to gather his things as well and decided to saddle his horse for him. As Savra strapped his things onto Kahn, she felt something wet trickle down the back of her neck. Her hand felt for it before bringing it back to her face. Bright red coated her fingers, her brows furrowed and both hands felt behind her head until a sharp hiss elicited from her lips when they landed on the wound. Ignoring the pain for the moment, her fingers probed around the cut hidden underneath her hair until she decided it wasn't too bad.

She looked down at her hands to see her fingers still coated in the liquid, walked over to her rucksack and tugged out a cloth that previously bundled up bread and went over to the stream. When she approached, he didn't look up, but continued to stare off into the woods as if she wasn't there. Though Savra noticed his fist had clenched and his jaw had tightened. Savra crouched down on the bank, dipped her hands into the cool water to rid them of the blood before soaking the cloth in it and bringing it up to the back of her head. She glanced at him as he sat with his back against the stone, arm resting onto a bent knee.

"Altair?" she called to him hesitantly, watched his jaw tense some more while he ignored her.

"You're not that mad, are you?" Savra asked lightly, he didn't answer. "Really, it was funny, wasn't it?" Nothing. "...wasn't it?" she repeated quieter.

"There was nothing funny about it," Altair ground out. She could hear he was holding a lot of his anger back, his voice sounded strained as if so.

"But it wa–"

"No, Savra, it wasn't," he growled at her. "You shot me with an arrow."

"It was blunt!" she argued exasperatedly.

"I don't care what it was."

Savra huffed, then shook her head. "I was only for fun."

"There was no humor in what you did," he answered lowly.

"Yeah, because you're no fun," Savra muttered.

"I never claimed to be '_fun_'"

"Stop being an old soul, Altair, learn to be youthful for a change. It'd probably do you some good."

"I'll learn to be youthful when you learn to _grow up_," Altair sneered, giving her a dark look.

Savra felt a glare make its way across her face. "There is always time to _'grow up'_ you are a youth for only a fraction of your life, the rest you are an adult. I will hold on to my youth for as long as I can, and grow up when I'm good and ready."

Altair shook his head, turned his eyes back to the trees. "That is not the way. No one will take you seriously. The world is harsh, there is no room for that type of behavior if you want to survive."

"Says you," Savra mumbled, annoyance coating her voice.

Altair shot her a sharp look, but she'd moved her eyes back into the water, dipping the cloth she held against her head into the stream. Only then did he see the red that stained the material and clouded the water. Savra wrung the cloth out before soaking it again and moved it back to her head. He watched, eyes softened a fraction from the hard look they had held. He knew why she bled, though she hadn't said anything, or complained about it.

While he was still irate at what she'd done, as time passed he slowly cooled down. His nerves were on end lately and his temper flared easily, as she experienced the past couple days where they found themselves bickering more and more. Altair had too much on his mind. The closer they came to Jerusalem the more her thought about it. They would be arriving there today, probably before sunset, he figured. He was beginning to feel like it was all a big mistake. Savra shouldn't be going there, she needed to be back in Masyaf. There was no good that could come of it, she was being hunted and now she was going to where it stemmed from. This was a mistake, he knew it, and it was beginning to weigh heavily on his already heavily weighed mind.

He let out a sigh as he stood, flinching slightly from the pain in his rear before walking over to where she was and crouched down next to her. She glanced at him warily.

"Let me see," Altair spoke as he moved to grab the cloth she pressed against her head, but she leaned away.

"It's not so bad, head wounds always bleed more," Savra replied, pulled the cloth away and used her fingers to feel around her scalp. "Anyway, it's stopped. I'm just cleaning the rest of the blood."

He continued to watch as she dunked the cloth into the water again and begun wringing it out completely.

"I'm sorry," she murmured giving him a side glance as she continued to dry the cloth.

"You should be," he answered. Her eyes shot to his in a narrowed look, he held her gaze before letting a small smirk play across his lips. "Do not do it again, Savra. I could hurt you if you wake me like that, and I already have. Game or not. We aren't safe out here, it isn't the place to be so foolish."

"Stop being so paranoid," Savra whispered, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. "We're alone out here, and haven't seen anyone for days. Sometimes it's okay to relax, you know. And I won't think less of you if you do."

Altair kept quiet, and Savra could feel his heavy gaze. "So naive," he said quietly.

Annoyance bloomed in her chest, a frown on her face at his words. She opened her mouth to let go the retort on the tip of her tongue, but decided to hold back. Savra turned her face further from him, focusing on her task in the water.

"You are being hunted, have you forgotten?" Altair asked her, Savra brows furrowed more. "It's not the time to relax. How would you know if someone's watching or not? Have you even been paying attention to your surroundings? Look how I found you the other night. With your back turned, and your guard completely down. It could have been one of them. And they could have taken you before you had a chance to do anything about it. Is that what you want?"

Savra stood abruptly, her hand tightened on the cloth. She struggled to say something back, the frown still marring her face. She shook her head finally, then said, "Forget I said anything. Your response is always the same anyway, I don't know why I bother to try." She took off toward the clearing, fidgeting with the cloth. There was no changing his perspective, and she was beginning to see that. It was becoming increasingly frustrating to try. She'd gotten only a few steps before his strong grip wrapped around her upper arm, halting her.

"Is it so hard for you to comprehend that perhaps I don't wish to see you hurt? You think I criticize for no reason but to anger you? I do it to show you, because I want you to understand. I want you to keep yourself safe." His gloved hand came to curve under her jaw, bringing her eyes toward his. "Can't you see?"

"I see..." Savra answered quietly. She still didn't agree with him completely but kept it to herself.

Altair, brushed his thumb along her cheek, dropped his lips to her temple, hesitated for a second, then pressed a soft kiss against her skin before pushing her toward the clearing. "We should be on our way then."

He followed to the clearing, finding everything already set, then mounted his horse and waited for Savra. She walked to her own and mounted as well before looking over to him.

Altair kicked his horse into a trot with her following close behind.

* * *

><p>They rode on past midday, nearing dusk, keeping in companionable silence, speaking only every once and awhile. Altair noticed that for the past few hours the girl had grown silent, and surprisingly it was he who was bringing them into conversation, though her answers and replies grew short. When he would glance back at her to make sure she kept herself at a close enough distance, he'd see her eyes staring at parts of the wood as if she were seeing something not completely there, not something he could see. Her expression held no telling signs of what it was she thought or felt, but it was the way she'd lower her eyes that answered for him. She was remembering. The piece forest was no longer a stranger to her as the ones she'd been traveling for the past week. She knew this forest well, her eyes roamed over it as if greeting an old friend, but with this old friend brought sadness, sadness that rendered her silent.<p>

It was then when he realized what she was doing that he too remembered something. Altair pulled his horse to a halt and waited for her to catch up as his eyes darted around and he listened for anything that would indicate they were not alone. Baroshe trotted up and moved to pass him without stopping since Savra's eyes were lost in the stream they were using as a guide.

"Savra," Altair called to her just as she passed him, her head jerked up and turned to him. She stopped her horse and he rode up to her till they were side by side. "You need to cover yourself." He looked around again, Savra narrowed her eyes as she shook her head in confusion. "You can't be seen, so cover yourself," he explained. "Use your cloak."

She sighed as she pulled her rucksack to her and dug around, pulling out a cloak of deep green. She wrapped it around herself and tied the straps at the neck before looking at Altair patiently.

"Your hood," he told her.

Savra scoffed and waved a dismissive hand. "We aren't even in the city yet."

Altair kicked his horse to walk on. "I don't care, pull it on."

Savra huffed in annoyance before tugging the hood over her head and pushed her horse to follow.

* * *

><p>They continued on for another hour before he begun leading them toward the main road. The sound of wagons and a few voices from travelers and merchants grew louder. He stopped while the forest could still conceal them when a thought crossed his mind. His jaw clenched as he glanced around, he held in a growl at his apprehension. This was a mistake, he could feel it. Savra rode up next to him.<p>

"Why have we stopped?" she asked quietly, he glanced at her before looking down to the horses. His mind was racing at all the ways it could go badly. "What's wrong?" Her tone took on worry.

Altair swallowed hard as he stared ahead, between the trees to where the movements of the travelers could be seen. His hands gripped the reins harder as his eyes shifted to his eagle vision, he could see there were a lot of travelers on the road today. A poke on his arm brought him back and he blinked to clear his eyes before glancing at the girl.

"Why are we stopped, Altair?" she asked again. Altair grabbed the arm she had used to poke, tugged her to him then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his horse in front of him. She let out a gasp, squirming while she asked what he was doing. He silenced her with his voice, bringing his mouth to her ear.

"You ride him," he told her.

She tilted her head. "I don't understand."

His arms slipped around her waist, and he stared over her shoulder for a few seconds in silence, then responded quietly,"There are people searching for you, they know your horse. It would be expected."

"But nobody has seen hi–"

"It would be expected, Savra," he repeated harsher, he wasn't going to go into how he had taken her horse before now. "Just ride mine and keep yourself covered, am I clear?"

"I guess…"

"I'm will ride ahead of you. I don't want you to leave the forest until there is no one close enough to see you, yes?" She nodded. "When you get to the gates find some travelers to blend with. Once you're inside the city I will find you and we will go somewhere safe."

"Why can't we just go together?" Savra asked as she tried to turn her head to see him.

"No, Savra, it would be expected."

She didn't understand why he kept saying that, she didn't understand what he was meaning by it.

"Alright then…" she responded uncertainly. His hold on her tightened, she could feel the apprehension radiating off of him.

"If you are stopped by the guards, or by anyone else. I want you to run, whether you are on horse or not, and I want you to return here. If you are being chased, cross the stream and continue on until you lose them. If you take too long entering the city I'll assume that's what happen and come searching for you."

"But I doubt that's going to–"

"Just _do_ it, Savra." He shook her.

"...Fine, I just think you're taking this too seriously."

"If you aren't going to take your life seriously Savra, someone else has to."

Savra exhaled deeply. "Okay, what else?"

He pulled her hood back and turned her face to his, giving her a dark look. "Don't-get-caught." Savra nodded slowly. Altair moved away to hop onto Baroshe. He kicked the horse hurriedly, Baroshe snorting loudly as his head tossed. Altair glanced back at the girl. "Remember what I said, and pull up your hood," he spoke before kicking the horse again and disappeared onto the road.

* * *

><p>She let a heavy sigh leave her as she waited, moved the horse closer to have a better view of the road. There she watched for a break in the traveling people before kicking Kahn out onto the main road. Her eyes darted around, keeping a look for anything suspicious. She was mostly alone aside from a man who walked ahead of her with three goats while a few more were a short distance away. The city itself was still a good distance away, but she could see it, she also saw the white-robed form of Altair riding ahead not too far in front of her with a group of merchants. He'd glance back every so often. His uneasiness had made her nervous, and she found she was quickly looking at everyone suspiciously.<p>

As she walked the road that was all too familiar with her, she became aware of the turn off that was coming up, the turn off to the road that would lead to the farming lands. Her eyes kept drifting to where she could see the hills off in the distance. She felt a pressure mount in her head as she fought to keep her emotions steady.

A wagon passed by, its wheels grinding loudly against the dirt and stones, bringing her attention back ahead. Savra watched as the driver turned onto the road leading to the farms until he disappeared from sight. Savra glanced around, still just the man with his goats traveled with her. She looked up ahead, Altair glanced back at her one more before facing forward. She could go look just for a second. She had to see, she had to know what had become of it.

"Just for only a minute," she spoke to herself as she stared at the hills, the goat man give her a wary look before continuing on his way. Savra nodded to herself and she gave Kahn a kick to urge him faster. "Yes, only for a minute," she mumbled, nearing the turn off, then took it and galloped up into the hills.

Altair rode in the group of wagons and walkers, the merchants talked amongst each other loudly, speaking of trade and wares. He ignored them mostly, alert eyes searched for anything that suggested trouble. He continued to look behind him to make sure she was safe and still following, she didn't really stick out all that much to his relief. He was mostly worried about the entrance to the city, there were too many people there. All he wanted was to get in, find her, and get somewhere safe.

But nothing was ever as easily as he wished, as he found out when he glanced back again and she was no longer behind him. He searched frantically, a merchant who suddenly snapped angrily at him for holding them up when he halted his horse in the center of the road. Altair pulled away from them and looked around him. Where had she gone? To his left he saw dust being kicked up into the air as something rode hard on a separate road, the one that lead to the farming lands.

"Stupid, idoit girl!" he growled as he kicked Baroshe to go back and take the road that had passed, racing after the retreating girl.

* * *

><p>She galloped along the rode, hardly believing she was back in the first place. Her eyes roamed the hills where she saw farmers tending to their lands, some glancing at the lone traveler as they worked, but for the most part she was ignored. Pounding hooves filled her ears, but they were not just from the horse she rode, she look behind to see Altair riding up to her. When he came beside her he reached for her horse's reins and brought them to a skidding halt before she had a chance to do anything about it.<p>

"In what part in my directions did I tell you to leave the road!" Altair hissed angrily, eyes dashing around them.

"I wanted to see my home," Savra replied as she tried to pull her reins from him, but he yanked them back from her, issuing a loud snort from Kahn.

"Savra, how stupid can you be?" he seethed.

Savra glared at him. She kicked the horse to start moving but still Altair did not relent.

"No! he growled. "Have you any idea how many eyes could be watching you at this very minute?

"All I want to do is look, just for a second!" Savra argued.

"Did you not hear me? There are people whose tasks are solely based on finding you, waiting for you to come back here, waiting for you to slip and show yourself. Don't fall into doing exactly what they want, they look for you in known places that you have been," he told her seriously. "Let us get back onto the road before there is any damage done."

Savra shook her head. "Just let me look."

"No!"

"Please, you don't understand, I just want to see, I have to, Altair… I...just..." she stuttered as a frown made its way onto her face when she glanced up the road. "I just have to see it... one more time."

"Savra... has what I said gone straight through your ears?"

"I hear you, Altair," Savra snapped. "I know, they're looking for me. But I'm _going_ to see my home while I still can."

He pinched the bridge of his nose as the anger boiled up in him. There they sat, right out in the open on a road that could possibly be under watch.

"I could get to it from a different way," she added when he gave her no reply, he looked up at her in irritation. "I could get to it from the forest, it borders the vineyards, and the view of the vineyard is blocked from the road by the hill.

He exhaled slowly to calm himself. "Hurry up then." Her eyes lit up as he spoke. "Hurry up." Savra nodded quickly before kicking the horse and moved off the road, Altair moving to do the same. He followed her as she went to a path in between two farms which led straight into the forest. He found himself using only his eagle vision as they rode, to catch sight of anything.

She picked up her pace until she knew exactly what lie on the other side of the tree line. She halted the horse as she face the border, taking a deep breath then slid off of the horse. She walked slowly, hesitantly to the forest exit. She could already see as the trees thinned out that the land beyond was barren. If she breathed in deep enough she could still smell the char and smoke. She prepared herself for the sight as she cautiously stepped out of the trees, but no preparation could have been made for the scene around her.

She knew it wouldn't look the same, though she wasn't exactly sure what she was expecting, surely not what she was seeing now. A hill once blanketed in rich green grape vines now sat blackened by the destruction that flames brought. Some posts that held the vines up still stood and remnants of fencing remained, but not an area on the hill was untouched by the fire. At the top, a large pile of rubble lay crumbled where a once beautiful villa stood before it collapsed. Her home. A skeleton of the stairs rose above the rubble, the kiln where the cooking took place peeked out of the toppled stone. But for the most part, everything was charred and indistinguishable.

Her heart felt too heavy and the pressure on her forehead returned, her breathing became shallow as she stared at the dead hill.

Savra mindlessly walked along the tree line as the sun begun to set. Once reaching the top, she stood and looked over all that was left, her mind replaying the scenes she had watched from the night it had occurred. How normal that day had started for everyone, only to have it finished with their deaths. A muted sob hit her and she closed her eyes to control her emotions. She didn't come to cry, she came to _see. _To see with her own eyes and not just her imagination. When she opened them again she let out a shaky breath and wiped her tears on her sleeve. A heavy hand came to rest on her shoulder, momentarily startling her before she relaxed again. She didn't turn to see, she could feel it was him.

"You should have seen it before," she spoke in a voice just above a whisper. "Assassin he might have been, he knew how to take care of his land and home." Savra glanced at him. Altair stood just behind her, his golden eyes surveying the charred earth. "It was a sight that my eyes never tired of seeing."

He wrapped his arm around her collarbone and pulling her back into him as he rested his chin atop her head. "I believe you," he murmured. He didn't know how he felt looking at all of it, he just… didn't know, the scene he had seen that she had painted was full of life both plant and human, all that was there was dead, black land.

He felt her stiffen suddenly and he glanced around, he looked at her when she pushed his arm away and begin to walk a few steps ahead, staring at something beyond on the ground. He saw her extended her neck and poise a foot to take a step, when she froze and stumbled back.

"What?" Savra whispered, disbelief in her tone.

Altair searched around for the object of her attention, when his gaze landed on a pile that held a different color than its surrounding area. He walked ahead of her to get a closer look but halted when he realized what it was he was looking at. Bones, and a lot of them.

"They just left them there!" she spoke, shook her head and took a few more stumbling steps backward, though her eyes remained fixed on the pile. "They just left them there…" she repeated in a whisper. "Why wouldn't they bury them?"

"Because it is meant to be seen as a message," he responded quietly as his eyes traveled over the various bones and skulls.

She looked up at him when he turned to face her. "Associate yourself with an assassin and suffer the same death and treatment. To bury is to honor and respect, they will not receive either." Her eyes saddened at his words as she let them trail to the ground.

Altair watched her after he spoke, then something caught her attention behind him. Her expression dropped and her eyes dulled as her chin began to quiver. He turned to see what it was, and behind him still some distance away was a small pile separate from the main one. He glanced at her again to see her backing away until her back hit a tree as she shook her head back and forth, not once taking her eyes away. He realized it must be the bones of Nasir.

Altair's eyes shot to the girls as she mumbled. Her hand was clamped over her mouth and her tears slid over her fingers. An small ache rose in his chest while he watched. Not a moment later, he grabbed her arm and begun tugging her away, searching around as night set in. He pulled her back into the forest and walked over to where they left the horses, picked her up and pushed her onto the black horse. Savra slowly situated herself in the saddle as she stared at the ground. He hopped onto Baroshe and begun leading them out and onto the path she had taken on their way there. He checked to make sure she was following before pushing them back onto the road. He halted and waited for her to catch up, speaking when she neared him.

"Savra… we need to get in, you remember what I told you?"

She glanced at him, still trying to keep her emotions at bay, before nodding.

"I have to move ahead again, but don't get too far behind. I'll see you on the other side of the gates." He didn't wait for her response as he kicked the horse and made his way back onto the main road.

* * *

><p>Savra followed in a walk after Altair had taken off in a gallop to put distance between them. When she turned off the farm road and onto the main she saw more people than before as they hurried to get into the city before it got too late in the night. She ignored the ones she traveled by as her mind kept going over what it was she had seen. Something she regretted looking upon.<p>

She glaced up as the lights to the city walls came into view, she neared with the travelers and their own pace seemed to quicken. She couldn't see Altair anymore and she figured he must already have made it inside. She noticed Baroshe tied up and being cared for by one of the horse keepers so she pulled Kahn in that direction. Savra dismounted and a keeper came up to her to take the reins as she pulled her items she needed off the saddle, passing him a few coins as she left and searched for a group of travelers to enter the city with. Once she found a group, she moved herself with them as they approached the gate, lowered her head to hide her face in the darkness of her hood as they begun to pass through.

Suddenly she was grabbed roughly by the arm just before passing under the large stone archway and tugged back to the entrance.

Savra's heart hammered as she tried to look at the offender.

"What's your name, girl?" his gruff voice asked, she kept her face hidden as she looked at him as much as her hood would allow. She debated running off but saw as two more girls were grabbed as they passed and asked the same question.

"...Ru'yah," Savra lied in a quiet voice as her hand went to the dagger clipped at her belt under her cloak.

"What business do you have coming here?" He seemed to be reciting a line he had spoken too many times already.

Savra thought quickly before answering as her eyes trailed to the other women answering similar questions to the other men. "I'm visiting my sister."

"Where are you coming from?"

"Damascus."

The man was quiet for a while as he looked her over. "You walked all the way over here by yourself from Damascus?"

Savra bit her cheek as she really contemplated just running away, but gave an answer anyway. "I had a guide but we split paths not too far from here as he went to his family."

"Hmph. Alright then, pull down your hood and let me get a look at you, you're free to leave after that."

Savra's heart sank as her mouth went dry. "I... w-what?" she stammered.

"Your hood, girl, pull it down." The man gestured impatiently. Then reached out to grip the fabric himself. "I need to have a quick look at you."

"B-But…" Savra took a quick step back, dodging away from his hand. The man narrowed his eyes and reached for her hood more forefully. Savra flinched away.

"I only need to see you for a second, don't you start causing any probl–"

"Halehd enough, I told you and your men that this cannot keep happening in front of the gates. Go look for whoever it is you are searching for on the roads," a city guard spoke, annoyed as he walked up.

"Let me finish with this one here and we'll leave," Halehd answered as he reached again for her hood, but a hand snapped on his wrist.

"No, I said enough. No more! Off with you, stay away from the gates. I'll not say it again."

Savra began taking a few cautious steps back as she watched the two argue.

"Zafar will pay you plenty coin if you want," Halehd tried to persuade as the guard shooed him off.

"I don't want that man's coin," the guard sneered as he walked back to his post. He glanced at Savra and motioned for her to pass though.

Savra gave him a nod and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding as she walking through the gates and into a familiar sight of tightly packed clay buildings, dusty streets and alleys. She looked around for Altair but could not see him, though leaning against the wall not far from her were more men like the ones outside, every so often stopping young women to ask them their questions. She slipped away in another direction as her eyes searched for the assassin. She pulled her cloak tighter around her as she walked the streets, glancing every which way for him.

"Where are you?" she whispered aloud as she turned down a desolate street.

"Up here," a deep voice traveled down from above her, causing her to jump slightly. She looked above and saw the silhouette of the assassin, crouched on top of the building as he gazed down at her. "You took longer than I expected."

"Yeah well I–"

"You didn't listen. You never listen," he scolded.

"Nothing happened," Savra defended.

"Yet." He stood and walked a short distance ahead along the edge of the building before crouching down again and looking to her. "Come on."

She walked until she came to a few crates and baskets stacked against the side of the building. Savra looked up to see he held out his hand expectantly. "Up there?" Savra asked skeptically.

"It's the only way, you'll see. Now come." He beckoned with his hand again.

She glanced around nervously, pulled her rucksack tighter around her shoulder and carefully climbed onto a crate. He motioned for her to keep climbing the crates as he looked around them. When she pulled herself on the last one which was only half the height of the building, he crouched lower and extended his hand. Savra grasped it tightly and struggled to pull herself up the rest of the building as her boots searched for footholds. He finally tugged her all the way up and she took a while to catch her breath. Altair didn't give her much time as he immediately grabbed her hand and begun leading her across the rooftops. Many were flat and close together so all she had to do was step over but a few she had to jump even after grumbling about it to him, but he simply continued on to their destination.

Altair hopped onto the next rooftop and walked slowly to the middle before crouching down, Savra followed, watching him curiously as he gazed down into a roof entrance covered in vines. She could see a light flickering inside and just below was the sound of running water. He turned to her and grabbed her rucksack, tossing it into the entranced before jumping down himself, landing with a small groan. He looked up and gestured for her to come down. Savra nibbled on her lip, then hesitantly lowered herself inside.

Altair waited for her to continue climbing down, moved to help her when a voice stopped him.

"Altair? Why reason are you here? Are you not supposed to be in—... Who is that you've brought here!" Malik's angry voice called to him. Altair rolled his eyes as he internally sighed before looking at the Dai who had his eyes on the hooded Savra as she climbed down.

At the moment Savra fell and landed hard on her rear. "Ouch," she mumbled as she rubbed her leg.

Malik looked at the girl sitting on the floor and then to Altair as his anger boiled, the novice! "Who is this that you've brought here!" he yelled.

Altair narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Malik, calm down."

"You dare tell me to calm down when you bring one who is not of the–"

"First impressions are truly not wise go by I suppose," Savra spoke as she stood up to face the Dai. "I had not imagined him to be so... naggy. I'm afraid my perception of him has changed."

Malik's expression took on confusion as he starred at the hooded girl, Altair had to keep himself from smirking at his fellow.

"Who are you?" he asked lowly.

"Do you really not know? And I thought our first and only meeting was quite memorable," Savra's lips quirked, her hands folding behind her back. Something shifted in Malik's eyes as he seemingly tried to remember, but was not given any more time as Altair walked up behind her and pulled down her hood. Maliks eyes widened.

"Is that...Savra?"

Savra smiled wryly. "Have you forgotten me already?"

Malik stared at her for a few seconds longer, shook his head before glancing at Altair who took to leaning against the wall. "Why is she here? I thought..."

Altair's expression hardened as he looked away.

"You brought her here against his wishes, didn't you?" Malik asked in disbelief. "She runs from Al Mualim and you bring her here!"

Savra's eyes narrowed at him and the Dai noticed. "You have caused a lot of trouble, he sends messages for word if any of us here have seen you."

Savra looked to Altair in annoyance. "I thought we were going somewhere safe..."

Malik glanced between the two. "Why haven't you taken her back, Altair?"

Altair pushed himself of the wall and began walking into the other room. "She'll go back eventually, until then leave her be. She has something she wishes to do before Al Mualim cages her again."

Malik hesitated at that slightly as he glanced at her before moving into the next room, Savra cautiously following and staying in the archway as her eyes roamed the new room.

"What is it she needs to do?" Malik asked as he moved behind the counter where several maps and tools were spread out.

"Do not worry over it." Altair replied as he poured himself something to drink.

Savra watched anger flare in the Dai's eyes . "You don't tell me what not to worry about, _Novice_. This is my bureau and I will know what goes on in it."

Savra's eyes widened at the tone in which Malik spoke to Altair. After all the time she spent in Masyaf, she'd never heard anyone speak to him that way, not even Al Mualim. Most regarded Altair with respect. Malik's words seemed to brush right over Altair however, but she still found the whole thing amusing. Smiling, she spoke, "Altair, he called you a novice." Altair shook his head as he waved it off.

Malik's eyes held a twinge of amusement at the her words. But when he spoke, he was serious. "I call him that, for that is what he is, until he learns to be otherwise." His eyes drifted to the assassin to see if his words held any impact, but Altair only continued drinking from his mug.

"I suppose he is quite novice-like," Savra answered. "Especially at horse-bonding." Altair scowled at her, Malik chuckled to himself as he went over his designs.

Altair sat up and walked over to the counter after he emptied his drink. "She will tell you if she wishes. I ask that you keep this quiet, If only to buy her time." he spoke to the Dai seriously.

Malik looked up with narrowed eyes. "You wish for me to lie to Al Mualim? _You_ of all people?"

Altair opened his mouth to speak but Savra cut him off as she walked over.

"You don't have to lie, simply do not say anything about me," Savra told him with a shrug as he glanced at her.

"That is still being deceitful."

Savra scoffed. "Isn't it your job to be deceitful?"

Malik looked up and gave her a hard look before doing the same to Altair. If Altair was risking going against Al Mualim, it was clearly for a reason. He let out a sigh of frustration. "Alright, she could stay for now, but eventually she's going to have to go back."

The girl smiled in relief and Altair gave a nod before turning around and walking back over to refill his mug, Malik's eyes narrowed at the back of the assassin, or more like what he was seeing on his robes. He caught the grin making its way onto the girl's face when she noticed what he was looking at. He made out the words 'I am special' with what looked like a drawn face below it, though the face looked as if it was supposed to be smiling, the wear seemed to have caused it to turn into a frown. He glanced at the girl again and she burst into a fit a giggles, Altair turned his head to give her a narrowed look, causing Malik too to let out a chuckle.

"What?" Altair asked lowly.

"When was the last time you cleaned your robes, Altair?" Malik asked with a smirk.

Altair glared at him as he looked over himself before trying to see his back, he shot a look at Savra as he unbuckled his belt and pulled off his robes. His eyes filled with anger while they took in what was on the back.

"How long?" He seethed.

Savra covered her mouth as she laughed." Days, Altair…_days,_" she managed to get out.

He scowled deeply, causing her to laugh harder. "Keep laughing," he spoke as he strode over and grabbed her arm, bringing his face close where his smoldering eyes attempted to burn her joyous ones. "You're going to be the one washing them," he told her darkly.

She gasped, "No! Not washing your robes! Don't make me, you beast!"

Altair shook his head as he released her giggling form. He straightened, glared at Malik who was smirking and tossed his robes on a pile near the wall. He then grabbed Savra again before she could sit, and tugged her with him over to where they had originally entered, taking her rucksack and placing it in her hands.

"I have to leave for perhaps an hour or so, there is something I need to see to," he told her, his anger leaving him, she nodded. "You can sleep there for now." He pointed to a pile of lounging pillows on the other end of the room.

"Okay..." she replied, feeling herself grow tired at the mention of sleep. Savra watched as his eyes shifted to the archway waiting a few seconds before returning back to hers. Altair leaned forward, tapped his forehead against her own, his hands moved up to rest on each side of her neck as his thumbs traced idle circles into her skin.

She waited for him to speak, his golden eyes holding her own for some silent moments. "Do not leave the bureau," he finally warned deeply. "I told you we are doing this on my terms, not yours and you better remember that."

Savra rolled her eyes at his tone. "I won't leave."

His brows narrowed. "Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"I won't leave," she repeated, pulling away and went to sit on the pillows as she rummaged through her rucksack.

He stared at her for a moment before climbing out of the bureau and headed off to his destination as his jaw clenched and his nerves sparked to life.

He still didn't believe her.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Ahh so Malik has finally come back XD <strong>

**Anyway Have you guys noticed the REVIEW button got a makeover? Doesn't it make you want to click it and REVIEW? HINT HINT HINT ;p Alright guys see ya next chapter. Thanks for Reading!**

_**Sombrette**_


	20. An Undesirable Departure

**Notice: Chapter has been edited as of 6-16-14**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

**Author's Note: **New chapter peeps. Late again I know, sorry, you know why. Thank you for your reviews fav's and alerts last chapter, I really REALLY appreciate them. Also I want to say I'm going to be going back and re edit all the chapters, I've been putting it off which was a mistake because now they've been adding up and I have about 120,000 words to look over… sucks ass. But I'm going to delete the review responses from like the first 15 chapters or so to clean the story up, I doubt anyone reads those old ones anymore anyways.

Anyway here's the new one. I hope you enjoy, oh and I'm changing the bureau a bit because it sucked, I'm only adding a few things though, so pretend with me fools XD

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XX_**

**An Undesirable Departure**

* * *

><p>"What does it feel like?<p>

He sighed as he thought over his words. "There isn't really a way of describing it, I suppose the best way is that it just feels wrong."

"Does it still hurt?"

"On occasion, especially if I put pressure on it."

She watched him look down at the counter, a crease developing on his forehead as he seemed to lose himself in thought. She sat cross-legged on top of the counter near the end as he continued adding to a well detailed map. Something she found herself doing often the past few days since there was nothing else for her to do with her time. Malik proved to be a better conversation holder than Altair; he at least found her humor humorous, unlike Altair who found it harmful. Why he felt that way, she hadn't a clue.

"There are some nights," he began quietly, "where I wake in a lot of pain, as if it is still there…"

Her eyes lifted to his as she listened patiently. "Sometimes while I am working I will reach for something out of habit, a tool, a book, papers - only to see that I have no hand to grab it." He let out a hard breath as he shook his head and continued his work.

Savra's eyes lowered as she watched him skillfully form the lines on the large parchment, his hand alternating between a quill and various instruments. "Well, better your arm than your life right?" she said lightly in an attempt to brighten his mood.

He didn't answer right away, but she could see him work his jaw as his hand stilled from its previous movements, keeping his eyes on the parchment in front of him. "I would give my life ten times over if it meant that he had lived. The loss of my arm is nothing compared to the loss of Kadar, it's only a mere inconvenience that I've learned to deal with."

Savra said nothing as she nodded slowly, after a while he glanced sidelong at her while he kept at his work. "Would you give your life?" he spoke, she looked up to him quickly in surprise. "Would you give your life, if only to save Haydar?"

She mulled over his words as she dug her nail into the dark leather of her boot distractedly. "I would like to think I would," she answered quietly.

He nodded. "Then you know how I feel." He set his tools down and leaned against the counter. "Though I hope you are never in a position to make such a choice."

Savra shrugged as her eyes traveled over the intricate stitching of her boot. Malik walked around the counter to pour himself some hot water he had warming by the fireplace, then sprinkled in some herbs he grabbed out of a small clay pot. He held up a cup to suggest if she wanted some, and after she nodded he walked back and placed hers on the counter before returning to his previous spot.

She took a sip and immediately spit it out in a spray as the taste hit her tongue, startling Malik slightly. "Helgh, what is that?" She stared at the cup in disgust.

Malik chuckled as he took it from her. "It's tea."

"No." She shook her head vehemently.

"Yes, it's tea, the taste takes some getting used to. I came across it from a healer I see from time to time. She buys foreign herbs and has mixed this special to treat different types of pain; headache, aching of the bones, wounds that are healing. It's has a sort of numbing effect, it has helped with my arm some." He shrugged.

"If it's for pain why are you having me drink it?"

"It's also known to relax and soothe, there is no harm in you drinking it."

"Well I won't be drinking it anymore, I think. Are you in pain now? Am I giving you a headache?" Savra leaned over to him and winked as she waggled her eyebrows.

Malik smirked. "No, I'm only drinking it to prepare for the headache I'm sure that will arise with the return of another."

Savra's eyes shifted to the archway before looking back at him "You really don't like him, do you?" During her time there she noticed he had an extremely short temper when it came to Altair, snapping at him whenever the assassin said the wrong thing, though Altair never let it affect him.

Malik's expression darkened as he turned back to his work and gave her no answer.

"You can't see yourself forgiving him?" she asked him quietly. While she found it a bit amusing to see Altair be put in his place by the Dai, it did bother her some since Altair seemed undeserving. At least, the Altair she was getting to know.

"Can you see yourself forgiving your mother?" he countered a somewhat harshly.

Savra flinched back slightly, eyes narrowed as her they flashed with anger for a brief second. "That's completely different."

"Is it?" Malik looked up.

"What she did was on purpose, he only made a mistake," she told him slowly as she tried to keep her voice even. He couldn't compare the two.

Malik scoffed, balled his hand into a fist to ground his rising temper. "A mistake," he bit out. "A _mistake_ that should not had been made, by one who should not had _made it_."

She opened her mouth to reply but the one in question had walked through the archway. Malik's eyes trailed to him and she watched the loathing that burned in them before he look down and continued on his map.

Altair had heard the conversation they had about him but chose to ignore it, he already knew how Malik felt, he's heard it enough times. But found himself a bit surprised when the girl had gone about defending him and his lips tugged into a small smile before wiping it away and proceeded through the archway.

Savra looked up as he entered with some packages in hand, he tilted his head for her to come to him as he walked to the opposite end of the room where she had lain out more pillows to rest. She hopped off the counter and made her way over to where he was, seating herself on the pillows as he knelt and went through the bundled packages. He placed something square shaped in her hand and gestured for her to open it as he searched the others.

Her eyes trailed down to the package and untied the strings before peeling away the brown parchment. Unveiled, a brown leather-bound book sat in her lap, though to her it seemed larger than a book, wider, and heavier. There was no title, and no spine either, the book was held together by thick leather cords sewn where the spine should have been. She looked to him with a confused expression but he paid her no mind as he unwrapped more of the packages. She flipped open the cover, whereas a book would have been hardened, this had give. The first page was blank, and she noticed it looked very much like a sketchpad in terms of width, her fingers flipped through the parchment, only finding page after page blank.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Something to keep yourself occupied with," he responded as he placed a few sticks of charcoal in her hand. Her eyes shifted to the charcoal then back to him as he unwrapped more and more of the items, small jars of paints, a bundle of different sized brushes, pigmented grease sticks. Her brows narrowing as she watched in a small sense of disbelief. "I don't know what you use," he continued after everything was opened. "So the woman gave me a few of everything." Altair looked to her as he awaited her answer.

Savra's eyes traveled over the various art supplies before raising them to his. "You bought all of this?"

He nodded. "To keep you occupied," he repeated.

"But…" She shook her head, her hand reaching for her rucksack as she spoke, "I have coin Altair, more than enough to–"

"Keep your coin, Savra, you may need it for other things."

She sat silent for a few moments. While she was thankful for the things he bought, the fact that he went out of his way to buy her things he thought she'd enjoy meant a lot to her, it was completely out of the blue and her suspicious side arose. "To keep me occupied…" she murmured. "Why is it you feel I need to be kept occupied?"

He shifted on his knee as he answered, "You are not to leave the bureau while I am away. You're going to need something to do as–"

"Woah… _woah_" Savra stood abruptly, narrowing her eyes at him; she _knew_ there was an ulterior motive for all this. "What do you mean I'm not to leave the bureau? Better yet ,what do you mean while you are away, where are you going?"

Malik glanced up from his work as the girl began to raise her voice. He found that she had the tendency of going from completely calm to extremely angry in mere seconds and it was usually caused by something the novice said. Though he didn't blame her; Altair was prone to say things that irked him more than anything else so he could empathize with the girl.

"I've been putting off my assignment for too long, Savra, longer than I expected. I would have been there a week ago if you ha–"

"Don't blame that on me._ I_ didn't tell you to follow me," she snapped heatedly.

Altair scowled, stood to tower over her. "No, you just expected everyone else to stand by while you go kill yourself."

Malik's eyes snapped to Altair in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" he spoke, but Savra cut him off.

"You said you would help me, not stick me in some room for days if not weeks." She glowered and crossed her arms and turned away, unaffected by the assassin's domineering attitude.

"I will help you, but I can't help you if I'm not here," he gritted and strained to keep his ire down, which was proving a challenge whenever the girl was arguing with him. "You'll just have to wait a little longer."

"Why can't I just go with you, I–"

"No!" he spoke sharply. "No, you can't."

Savra ground her jaw as her fist tightened. "You honestly expect me to stay in here for weeks. In _here_? With _him_?" She pointed to Malik without looking at him as her eyes stared at Altair.

Altair glanced towards Malik and saw that the Dai looked slightly insulted as his eyes narrowed at the girl. He had to hold back a smirk, now was not the time to make fun.

"I do," he spoke slowly. "That is why I brought things for you to do."

Savra scoffed loudly as she waved a hand in the air. "Oh, of course, 'Maybe if I buy her paints she'll stay calm as she paints pretty little things'. Dress it up all you like, Altair, a cage is a cage. Why don't you just chain me to a wall while you're at it!" she yelled, eyes flaring angrily.

"Don't tempt me," he ground out as his muscles tensed. It would be much easier to just chain her to the wall, it would most definitely take away the stress he would carry because of her and her elusive-like tendencies. Unfortunately it was somewhat inhumane so he couldn't…

Her expression turned to scorn. "You're no better than he," she sneered and made to walk into the entry room, a steel grip came to her arm as he brought his face close to her own and she had to force herself to keep eye contact with him as he stared at her with fury swirling in his eyes.

"Don't compare what I'm doing to what he's done to you," Altair seethed through clenched teeth. "He did it because he didn't trust you, I'm doing this to protect you."

She ripped her arm out of his hold. "I didn't _ask_ for your protection," Savra bit out as she stormed out of the room. He followed to make sure she didn't try and leave, and watched as she sat on the edge of the fountain and took to glaring at the wall. Her fingernails scraped against the stone beneath her; a testament to what she was feeling. He fought the urge to go and sit with her to stop the little action and tell her that that was the whole problem; the fact that she didn't ask for it. The fact that she thinks she could do this all on her own. The girl had an extremely reckless was of thinking, it was a dangerous mindset to have. Did she not see how brash she was being?

He walked back into the room as he let out a frustrated sigh and pressed his thumb and forefinger to his closed eyes.

Malik watched as Altair made his way over to where the wrappings lay before scrunching them all up into a ball and tossing them in the small fire burning. He had been watching the two get into their heated argument, though taken back by the girl singling him out he brushed it off as he had listened to the two, and it was Altair's statements that piqued his attention.

He watched now as Altair stood in front of the fireplace, resting a hand on the mantle as his eyes were lost in the flames. He observed as the assassin worked his jaw, and subconsciously clenched and unclenched his fist at his side.

Mallik put his tools down as he leaned against the wall and eyed Altair. "So here we are presented with the real reason you have not returned the girl," he spoke quietly so not to have his voice travel into the other room, but loud enough for the assassin to hear. Altair's head snapped in his direction and narrowed his eyes. "You carry feelings for her, don't you?"

Altair returned his eyes to the fire. "Mind your own business, Malik," he answered lowly.

"But is it not my business if you plan to leave her here with me?" he replied. "As much as she despises the idea of my company…" he added to himself bitterly.

Lines formed at the corner of Altair's mouth as he tried to hold in his smile. "No, it's not your business," he said as he turned to face him with some amusement in his look. "And I wouldn't feel too bad about her words. She's done no different to me, and some of the others at the castle."

"I am saddened that I was not there to hear them then," Malik smirked, Altair only glared as he rubbed his temples before he too glanced at the archway. "There is tea that will soothe your mind." Malik gestured to the table.

Altair nodded as he went to pour himself a cup, as soon as the liquid hit his lips he clenched his eyes as he coughed, spitting it back into the cup and turned to scowl at Malik who smiled smugly. "Keep your medicines to yourself," he growled as he spit again and walked away into the other room.

His breath halted when he saw the entry room was empty and she wasn't there. He shook his head in angry disbelief as he hurried to the fountain and quickly climbed his way out and onto the roof. His eyes scanned the people walking about on the streets below, searching for any sign of her. He could feel the pace beating inside his chest increase when his eyes would not spot her. Chaining her to the wall sounded _very_ appealing at the moment.

"Don't have a seizure, I haven't left." Her voice came from behind him. He turned and saw her sitting on the other side of the roof as she leaned against the wall, staring out into the city, though she kept her eyes from him. He pushed his anger down for the moment as he walked over to her slowly. "Are you going to say I'm not aloud up here as well?"she asked sarcastically.

He sat himself a small distance from her. "I wouldn't suggest it." He watched her brows furrow slightly, and she turned her face from him.

"'Course not."

Altair sighed heavily, hand running through his hair. "I'm not trying to trap you, Savra, although I can see how it seems that way."

She let out a huff, pulled her knees to her chest. "Then why can't I go with you? I won't get in the way, I promise."

Altair glanced sidelong at her as he rested his head back against the wall, her eyes were begging him to say yes. "Wasn't it your goal to get to Jerusalem, now that you are here you a ready to leave it?"

She shook her head in annoyance. "That was before you followed me and started spouting your stupid rules."

"You're so naïve," Altair muttered in exasperation. She didn't reply and he knew she heard him as her jaw tightened after his words. "You cannot go head first into something like this, _understand_ that. I have experience and you'd be wise to trust me in what I'm doing. I said I'd help you and I will, just let me get this finished and off my chest before so."

"Well then let me go with _you_ so I'm not stuck in _there_." She pointed to the roof entrance before looking at him pleadingly.

The look she gave softened his own, but Altair would not be swayed no matter how much he preferred her contented. Perhaps if he were a lesser man she would receive her way, but Altair was no lesser man. He kept her gaze for a while, feeling his brows crease. "The one time _you_ seek my company is the one time I don't wish for it," he stated with a small sense of incredulity as he searched her eyes. "I cannot have you there."

Her eyes lowed in disappointment as she turned her head back to the city, laid her chin on her knee. He watched her for a few moments, his arm slipping around her shoulder and pulled her to his side, pressing his nose into her auburn hair. She smelled like the forest even still. Of earth and trees. He found it slightly comforting. If the situation were different, he would have her with him for the reason of becoming accustomed to her presence… as quirky as she was.

"I need to be focused, and I will not be if you are there," Altair mumbled.

"I won't get in the way," Savra tried to reason.

"Maybe not," he agreed. "But I will not chance it, you're too unpredictable." She heaved a sigh and he felt her shoulders sag dejectedly. It was unnerving, the effect she was having on him, and she wasn't even trying. "I don't want to make another mistake, and have it result in the death of someone I care about again," Altair admitted, whispering it quietly in her ear.

Slowly, Savra nodded in understanding, she knew what he was referring to, though she still didn't agree with the situation. How easy for him to leave her there with his fellow to watch like some pet dog. If only he knew what that felt like. She didn't need to be _watched_, she could take care of herself. But apparently the assassin thought otherwise, for he would not relent. "When do you leave?" she asked just as quiet.

"Tonight."

She shook her head slightly as she tilted her face to glance at him. "And then you're leaving me to _him_, for that long!" She exclaimed dramatically.

He gave a muffled chuckle into her hair as he squeezed her shoulders. "I thought you liked Malik. You seemed captivated by him, if I remember your words."

"That was when I was under the impression that he made cheese," she said jokingly. "Now he's boring and sits around drawing lines all day, Kymal was more entertaining... and that's saying something."

"I think you hurt his feelings, he didn't seem too pleased with your words."

A smile made its way on her lips as she gazed at the buildings. "Poor Malik…"

"Don't pity him."

"But I do, I wasn't actually serious. It just slipped out."

"I'm sure it did." He smirked.

"It did. I quite like Malik," she spoke casually.

Altair moved his other hand to pull on her arm, bringing her over his legs so the she faced him. He locked with her curious eyes before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her to press against his chest. Slowly, she moved her own arms around his neck but kept her head back to gaze at him.

"How much do you like Malik?" Altair asked as he brushed his lips over small section of skin exposed by the neck of her tunic.

Savra grinned before nudging her nose against his temple gently. "Quite a lot, I must say."

"You don't even know him." Altair argued, eyes lifted to hers in annoyance.

"Don't need to," Savra replied. "He is quite handsome, have you not noticed? And scholarly as well. He makes maps, didn't you know?"

Altair 'hmphed' "He is missing an arm, have _you_ not noticed?"

"I have. And he keeps on just fine, doesn't he? You would hardly think him incapable of anything. I find it admirable." Savra said, a smile pulling at her lips.

"His bitter attitude will soon stain your opinion of him, you will see," Altair replied seriously. "You will not find him so _admirable_ in time."

"He seems only bitter towards you, actually." She smiled knowingly when she saw the crease making its way between his brows . "I'm only teasing," she added with a tap of her finger to his nose.

"Hmph." He snorted as he looked away, loosening his grip on her.

Savra leaned in real close, her nose almost touching his, her eyes lighting with mirth as she whispered, "Are you jealous?"

"No," Altair replied deeply, his expression hardening.

"You seem like you are." She pushed his chest, he turned his face from her in irritation and she replied by flicking his cheek with her fingers. He flinched at the gesture and scowled at her smiling expression. "You make this face." Savra mimicked his displeased frown in exaggeration and she grinned triumphantly when his lips twitched as they tried to contain his amusement. "If that isn't the face of jealousy then _what is it_ that mars the assassin's stone features when I mention my likening for Malik?" Savra spoke theatrically.

His eyes returned to hers, capturing them as he replied honestly, "Perhaps it is how easily you've taken to him, is what I don't understand. " Savra frowned as she listened. "You speak with him with such ease; as though you are friends already. Whereas with me, it is filled with your bickering, with fighting against me when I've given you no reason to."

Her expression filled with understanding as her eyes shifted between his. She didn't know he even cared to speak to her before; she was under the impression that he had hated her. But Altair held so much within himself it was hard to distinguish anything that he felt aside from anger. Though Savra found she was beginning to identify his subtle feelings and mood shifts. "While that is true, I have to point out that the circumstances were quite different. Malik is friendly and appears approachable from what I've seen, where you were cold and somewhat intimidating." She smirked as she continued, though he didn't seem too pleased with her explanation. "I would compare you two to stone statues, Malik is a sculpture that you would usually see in the center of a fountain, you know the kind that hold heroic poses? They're usually urinating in the water." Altair's brows furrowed at the turn of the conversation. "You though, I'd say you were more of a gargoyle, like the kind you see when–"

"I know what gargoyles look like," He cut her off, annoyed.

Savra held in her snickering as she kept on. "I'm not saying you looked like one, I'm comparing how approachable you are."

"I'm sorry I brought it up." He shook his head.

Savra placed her palms on either side of his face as she pressed her forehead against his. "Stupid assassin doesn't let me finish," she tutted. "It is the gargoyle that keeps my attention, not the urinating statue." She smiled as her eyes flashed with amusement and eventually she saw the emotion being mirrored in Altair's golden ones. "And I _bicker_ because you have the ability to infuriate me more than anyone I've met before. But that's probably due to the incredible amount of arrogance you strut around with, which is quite annoying, I must tell you."

Altair's lips twitched slightly, taking her teasing in stride. She grinned as she returned her arms around his neck in an embrace. His arm tightened around her waist again and they sat that way contently for the passing minutes. The sun was dipping lower behind the city walls, and shadows were fast appearing. But the colors the sunset produced around them made the mood relaxing, and calm. The pressure of his upcoming journey was not so much at the moment. While Jerusalem wasn't the most refined city he'd been to, save for the Rich District, he supposed a sunset could make any shabby town look nice.

Savra, however, was not paying much attention to their surroundings like he was, and instead focused on the earlier words he had spoken. "Do you really care for me, like you meant earlier?" She smiled into his neck.

"I would think that obvious by now," he responded somewhat dryly, gazing back at the dimming sky.

"No, nothing about you is obvious." She shook her head and rolled her eyes at his tone. "With the exception of your bloodlust. That's a problem, you know. Stop it."

His lips tugged into a smile. "Then I better work harder to keep it hidden."

Savra swallowed as she tilted her head to speak close to his ear. "Well, I think I care about you too, assassin," she admitted quietly, her lips softly touching the russet skin of his neck before moving back to see his face. He was gazing at her, golden eyes holding warmth, sending flutters about in her stomach. "And while a part of me still wished that I had done this on my own, I'm glad you found me, and I'm glad you're attempting to help even if I don't and probably will not always agree with your 'rules'. I'm still grateful for it. But most of all I'm just glad you didn't take me back… because I'm quite certain my return is not going to be well received," Savra added just above a whisper, curling her fingers of her left hand subconsciously as her brows furrowed.

He looked down to her hand, grabbing it and raising it to his lips, his rough lips trailing along her shortened finger; an apology in physical form. "You were undeserving of that treatment."

Savra raised a dubious brow. "I thought you suggested that I deserved it."

Altair winced internally as he recalled his attitude towards her and remembered it was derived from his growing feelings for the girl, and his harsh remarks were his way of fighting against them. He shook his head firmly. "No, I was angry at that time, and I said things that I didn't necessarily mean."

Savra's lips quirked. "Are you saying you _didn't_ mean that he should have cut my tongue from me?"

His lips formed into a sly smile and he leaned closer to her face. "There are some moments where I think it would have been best if he had." Savra expression shifted to offended, almost dramatically which he thought was amusing. She opened her mouth, most definitely to say some angered retort, but he caught her off guard by capturing her lips quickly and used her surprised inhale to slip his tongue into her mouth, sliding it against her own. before pulling away slightly, and whispering, "And then there are some moments where I think it best that he hadn't."

Savra gasped and pulled her head away, eyes wide with shock. "Rake," she accused breathlessly as she shook her head and ran her fingers over her lips.

Altair chuckled quietly and leaned in again to repeat his previous trick, but was stopped when her hand clamped over his mouth. "No more," she laughed. "It felt strange."

He shook his head to rid her hand as he smirked at her. "Over time, it will not." Altair then pushed her off of him gently and stood, holding his hand out to help her stand as well. "Let us go inside."

Savra stared at him from her seated position to whine. "But it's boring in there."

"It's just as boring up here, Savra."

"Well… it's not so boring down there." She pointed to the street below, he narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms. "We could go for a walk to the market, maybe?" She smiled innocently.

"No."

And just like that her smile vanished and her hazel eyes flashed with ire. "_Why_?"

"Because I said no. There is nothing you need down there that you don't have in the bureau."

"You do know that I'm not actually obligated to do what you say, I technically can do whatever the _hell_ I want. And _maybe_ I don't want to listen to _you_," Savra sneered matter-of-factly with a confident tilt of her chin. Just bringing back the idea of being stuck in the bureau set her nerves on fire again.

Altair moved to a crouch and leaned closer to her face, causing her to flinch back slightly. "Well _maybe_ I will take another detour on my trip to tie you to my horse and drag your spoiled, irritating self back to Masyaf," he threatened darkly.

Savra glared at him. "You said you were in a hurry. How much longer can your body go through the withdrawals, Altair? Don't your fingers itch to take another lif–"

He silenced by smashing his lips onto hers again and repeated the same motion from earlier by forcing his tongue into her mouth. The corners of his lips lifted into an smug smirk when he heard the quick intake of her breath. She pressed her hands against his chest and shoved him off of her.

She shook her head in disbelief. "My father would have disapproved of you."

He could see she was struggling to keep her face serious. "I disagree, he would have most likely been begging me to take you off of his hands."

Her lips twitched as she spoke. "Not if he knew you were corrupting his daughter by shoving your tongue down my throat, _fool_."

"You were already corrupted by the time I met you." He smirked as he raised a brow. "Threatening to cut off someone's manhood, what would your father think of that?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You heard that part?" He nodded, she grinned sheepishly as she rubbed her arm. "Well, that bastard deserved it. I think that's the first time I was the cause of a man's tears!" She exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. "That was a sight."

He chuckled at her antics. "I stand by my words in assuming your mind does not work correctly."

"I must agree," Savra sighed dramatically. "That, or my mind is the one that is correct, and everyone else is wrong."

Altair shook his head. "No, just yours."

She gave him a crooked smile as she stood and made her way to the roof entrance. "Well then, you must have extremely low standards in women to have affections for a twisted mind like my own." She snickered as she looked over at him. "Which begs the question, Altair. Is it really my mind that is bizarre or is it yours?"

He smirked at the girl as he stood himself. "Or the answer could go back to the first night I met you, I believed you were accused of being a witch. Maybe that is the cause, and you've put a curse on me."

She put a hand on her hip as she leaned her weight on it. "Is it such a curse to like me?" Then a brightened grin came over her face. "Trust me, if I were a witch I would have truly made that sketch come true, and cast you on fire the _moment_ you stole my horse for _nobody_ would dare defy the sorceress Savra and get away with it." She exclaimed theatrically, throwing her arms above her as she did a slow twist on her heel.

Altair watched as Savra shook her head to herself, small smile still on her lips while her silver eyes looked out among the city. He found himself staring, wondering what he would have thought of her had they met before Nasir's death. He'd heard about her enough, but never seen or met. Certainly her spoiled attitude would have embittered his view of her, for she was surely spoiled before the sad event. But, she was calming, she still had her moments, but her demeanor was slowly changing. Becoming more humble. And perhaps he was changing too, while around her.

She clasped her hands behind her back, glancing his way once. Her brow arched slightly. "Why are you staring?"

Altair walked over to her where she stood just at the entrance below. Wrapping an arm around her, he lowered his forehead to tap her own. "It is a curse," he spoke deeply. "One that I will suffer, for now."

"What is that suppose to mean? _'For now'_. Are you affections so easily drawn elsewhere?" Savra's lips quirked to the side in a wry smile, but he could see her question was not just in jest. Altair's lips hovered near hers, brushing and ghosting across her warm skin.

"If that were so, I would not be standing here with you, would I?" he answered. Savra shrugged a shoulder as her answer. The uncertainty still in her silver eyes. His hand moved to cup against her neck, her steady pulse beating against his palm. "I would not be here, Savra, if I did not feel you worth it."

Savra stared at him, eyes glancing to the side and then to his as she thought of what to say, when a clearing of a throat interrupted from below. Savra pulled herself away immediately as she cringed in embarrassment, sparing a glance to see Malik standing there by the fountain, looking up at the pair with a raised brow. She blushed and looked off to the side, Altair only gazed at his fellow, unfazed.

"I'm about to send a package to Masyaf, I believe you wanted to send a letter to Haydar, Savra? I suggest you get to it." Malik glanced between the two for a moment, the scrutiny evident in his features, before walking away and into the next room.

Savra let out a heavy sigh as her eyes followed the Dai. Altair looked over the girl as smirked when he saw the flush on her cheeks and the embarrassment in her eyes. "It's only Malik, Savra, he's not going to do anything about it."

She crossed her arms uncomfortably, nibbling on her lip. "You go in first," she said to him. Altair arched a brow, and Savra made a shooing motion with her hands when he did not move. "I'm not going to escape, okay? Just... you first."

He shook his head, but complied by hopping easily down into the entrance room, then disappeared through the archway. Savra mumbled curses to herself as she descended into the bureau. She slowly made her way through the archway, glancing to see Malik in the process of trying to tie some books together, which proved difficult with his one hand.

Altair walked up to try and help but had his hands slapped away by the Dai who sneered at him and said he could do it himself. Altair's jaw tightened, looking as though he wanted to say something in reply, but decided against it as he left to the other end of the room and settled onto the large lounge pillows to rest.

She walked up to the counter. Malik glanced at her longer than she would have liked and she resisted squirming under his measuring gaze. But then he pushed a sheet of parchment in front of her along with a quill and inkwell.

"Be careful with your words," he spoke to her quietly. "There is always the chance the messenger can get apprehended. No names, and no locations."

Savra nodded as she pulled a stool to sit on as she began her letter, the only way they figured she would be able to send them was when Malik had need to send a package or an item too heavy for the pigeons to carry. Since the birds were trained to fly straight to the castle she couldn't send them that way. Malik would give directions to the messenger; to search for the girl named Ru'yah and hand deliver the letter before delivering whatever else he needed to in the castle.

She wrote to her brother, telling him she was safe but would not say where, and told him that there was nothing he needed to be worried over when it came to her. She filled her letter with nonsense things going on about how her bow had come in handy when she needed it, telling him she would never desire a different bow as long as she had the one he gifted her. She asked him about his days and what he was doing; anything to help him calm over her disappearance. She didn't mention Malik or Altair, nor did she mention Jerusalem like the Dai suggested her not to. The letter gave no hint to where she was or what she was doing, and after she ended the note she folded the parchment and handed it to Malik who was still struggling with the tie for the books.

Savra snatched the books from him and smiled when he tried to take them back. "Allow me," she said as she tied the strings.

"I could have done it," he defended lowly, took the letter and moved to heat up some wax to seal it.

"You're one arm too short I'm afraid," she teased gently as she tied the strings off and pushed the books back to him. Her eyes went to his when she saw he was reading the letter. "Checking to see if I mentioned you?"

Malik shook his head. "No, I'm checking to make sure you listened, and _maybe_ I was checking to see if you mentioned him." He tilted his head in the direction behind her where she knew Altair was relaxing. Savra narrowed her eyes at the Dai as he continued. "Does he know?"

"Who?"

"Haydar."

"Does he know what?" she asked suspiciously, beginning to frown.

Malik leaned on the counter, folded the letter back and dripped the hot wax over the edge to seal it. "Does he know about this?" His hand gestured from Savra to Altair.

Savra followed his hand as she glanced back to the assassin; Altair was laying down on the pillows with an arm behind his head and another across his abdomen, his hood was pulled down lower than usual to shield his face while he slept, but she knew he wasn't sleeping because she could see the lines around his mouth which meant he was smiling, smiling at the uncomfortable conversation she didn't want to be having.

"No…" she answered as her eyes moved back to the counter where they found the wood to be quite interesting at the moment.

"A shame," Malik sighed as he began tucking the letter under the strings. Savra shot him a look of confusion which urged him to add, "I have the feeling he wouldn't approve, am I correct Altair?" He spoke louder for the assassin.

Altair let a smirk cross his lips as he kept his eyes closed. "I didn't get this scar on my cheek for nothing brother." He answered.

Savra's eyes drifted between the two with a frown. "How is it a shame that he doesn't know?"

Malik smirked as he leaned close to her. "Because if he knew and didn't approve it would give reason for someone to put a certain _novice_ in their place, knocking down the pegs of the arrogant attitude of the one we call Altair."

"You want Haydar to attack Altair for this?"

Malik chuckled as he glanced at the assassin. "Purely for entertainment reasons, Savra."

"An entertaining sight it would be," Altair cut in from his lounging position. "Haydar thinking he could do anything but mark me with a scratch, he'd only end up injured in tears begging me to spare him."

Malik scowled and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Does your arrogant mouth know no bounds? Can we not go but a moment without having to hear–"

"I'm going to the market for some meat," Altair cut him off with a sneer as he walked into the entry hall. Malik laughed with a triumphant smirk, Savra hopped off her chair and chased after the assassin.

"Wait let me go with you," she called after him as he began to climb his way out. He glanced over his shoulder at her and shook his head.

"No, I am going alone."

"I asked to go to the market not that long ago," she replied in frustration. "Just to get out of here for a little while."

He didn't give her a reply as he climbed up and out of the bureau and disappeared from her sight.

"Jerk," she mumbled as she walked back into the room. "Well done, Malik, you ruined my chance at gaining a few minutes of freedom."

Malik waved an indifferent hand as he started moving things around on his work space. "I would say sorry, if it not worth the look on his face."

She sighed dramatically as she threw herself back onto the pillows across the room.

He grabbed the books by the strings. "I'm going to go have these sent, I'll only be a few minutes."

Savra waved her hand airily in response as she allowed her eyes to close. Her ears listened to his footsteps until they were no more then buried her head under the cushions and proceeded to take a nap.

* * *

><p>"What will you tell him if he asks?"<p>

"…I don't know yet."

"He'll see through whatever you say, I'm sure."

"That's something I want to hear right now," Altair replied, a sarcastic bit to his words before he took a drink from his mug.

Malik shrugged, leaned back in his seat. "I am simply telling you what I think."

"Then keep it to yourself, I don't want to think about it right now. I have enough on my mind."

Malik nodded slowly, trailing his gaze to the slumbering girl across the room.

"You'll make sure she stays here, won't you?" Altair asked quietly, staring at the rim of his mug.

Malik looked over at the assassin in front of him, surprised at the tone he was using. "You told her not to leave, I'm sure she'll listen."

Altair exhaled deeply. "She doesn't listen at all, and she obviously cares not for consequences."

"Yes... her finger…"

"He threatened to continue cutting her fingers as long as she defied him and still she escaped. Savra isn't one for boundaries whether they are there for her safety or not, and ever since Nasir was slain that's all that has been put on her." Altair glanced at the girl before continuing. "I don't pretend to understand why she is this way, but what I do understand is what she'll do about it. She's going to try and find a way out, which is why I ask that you don't allow it."

Malik scoffed as he took a sip from his own drink. "You make it seem like she's going to fight me."

"I wouldn't put it past her. I said I would let her tell you her purpose here if she wanted, it is to do with the men who killed Nasir. She'll do something rash, and probably end up dead herself. That's what I meant earlier. You can't let her leave until I return, Malik," Altair told him seriously.

"Alright…" Malik answered slowly. He didn't see why Altair was making it into something larger than what it was. Don't let the girl leave the Bureau, he doubted it would be that hard.

"…Malik."

"I said alright, did I not?!" he responded in annoyance, he didn't like the novice telling him what to do or how to do it. "You shouldn't let yourself become distracted with her and what she does.A foolish mistake which I see you have no intention of correcting at the moment."

Altair remained silent, the tightening of his jaw the only sign that Malik's words were affecting him.

Malik shook his head, but couldn't stop the smirk that filled his face. "Nasir's daughter, Altair?"

Altair looked to the Dai, wary amusement moving about his golden eyes. "You make it sound worse than what it is."

"Hmph, the last time I was at his farm was the first time I met her. She was tied up like a pig in the stables – Haydar's doing," Malik began," by the time Nasir introduced us she was already asking when she'd see me again. She was quite taken by me, Altair, one arm and all." He smiled mischievously.

Altair felt the frown appearing on his face.

"Nasir, though, told me to stay away from her. He wanted to shield her away from the brotherhood. How strange things work out, for here she is running _away_ from the brotherhood hiding in my Bureau of all places, holding the affections of the grand master's favorite pet who is in front of me now begging me to keep her safe."

"I'm not begging, I'm asking," Altair defended with a growl.

"You're begging, I see the desperation in your eyes."

Altair stood quickly and laid his hands flat on the counter to lean across the table, putting himself in Malik's face. "I'm _asking_," he sneered. "Do not confuse the two. Refuse and I'll take her elsewhere. You are not my last resort, so do not act like I need you."

"I told you I would allow her to stay. Curve your anger, or I will change my mind." Malik responded, his own temper flaring. Altair gave him a tight nod before he sat back down on his stool and took a gulp from his cup, wincing at the burn in his throat. After a while, Malik let the sly look move over his features as he refilled his own drink. "It is not as though I mind anyway, the girl will make good company."

Altair ground his jaw at his comrade's words but kept his eyes on the counter, he wouldn't fall prey to what Malik was trying to do.

"The Bureau could get rather lonely," Malik continued casually before leaning across the counter to add, "And cold in the night. But I'm sure a solution can be found."

It pleased him to see the muscles in the Altair's face harden and tense, and his hand clutch the handle of the mug tighter.

"Pathetic that it takes a female to be trapped here in the Bureau for you to see an opportunity," Altair ground out lowly as he kept his irritated eyes from the irritating Dai. "But then, what other chance would you have without it?" Altair looked pointedly at the empty sleeve hanging at Malik's side.

"At least I am not blind, Altair. Who's to say she desires you? From what I see, she is using you to help herself. And you are falling for it. I'd say _you_, are the pathetic one."

"Are you even aware that I can hear everything you are saying about me?" Savra's voice cut in from he other side of the small room. She was sitting in the pile of pillows, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Altair didn't answer, keeping his attention on his drink. But Malik looked a bit ashamed, although he hid it well.

"There is warm bread for you to eat by the fire," Altair eventually said. Savra glanced at the fireplace, and stood to grab a roll of bread resting on a clay plate. She sat at the chair besides Altair, but he kept his eyes focused on whatever it was he was drinking. His shoulders were tense, she could see something was not right. The mood of the room had become uncomfortable, so she stayed silent as she ate her piece of bread.

Malik began speaking to her a little while afterwards, talking of the odd events he witnessed the past few months in Jerusalem when he'd go for walks occasionally. Silly things like a husband fearing his wife was kidnapped, but really she'd been hiding with her lover in the next hovel over. Or how one of the merchants who sold exotic pets had an accident where one of the larger felines escaped and caused a city wide scare. Small stories that caused her to relax.

Eventually Altair announced he had to leave and he spoke to Malik for a few minutes about what to expect in Damascus with his contract. Savra took to gazing out of the high windows in the room from her seat where the moonlight was beginning to shine through as the two conversed. A small tug on her tunic caused her eyes to be brought back to them and saw Altair looking at her. Malik had his back to her as he seemed to be busy scanning around his bookshelf. Altair stood and tilted his head to the archway for her to follow him before he walked through.

Savra followed as he began climbing his way out of the Bureau and held out a hand for her to help her up. Once she pulled herself through the roof entrance, he crouched in front of her as she sat.

"You remember what I said?" he spoke to her quietly.

Savra glanced at him. "Yes… something about not leaving the Bureau," she responded dryly.

"I hope you listen, I don't want to come back and find you dead," Altair told her, ignoring her sarcasm.

"I'll be very much alive, Altair," she assured calmly.

Altair nodded slowly before saying, "Utilize the things I brought you, it should not be so bad."

"I suppose…" Savra answered as she traced lines in her boot. She doubted it. She was already feeling trapped. Her hand was grasped lightly by his and he brushed his lips against it.

"I have to go now," he told her, patting her hand before he stood and made his way to the edge of the building. He startled slightly when he felt her grab his hand just as he was getting reading to jump down. He turned to face her with a confused look. "What's it?"

"Did you know, there is a book in the Castle's Library that tells of a man who embarks on a grand adventure. A voyage on the sea, to find a treasure that is said to only show itself to those it deemed worthy," Savra told him. Altair frowned, his confusion building as she spoke.

"...I was not aware such a book sat in the Library," he answered, slow and unsure. He had no idea why she decided to bring such a thing up, now of all times, or how she even managed to snatch a book from there in the first place without one of the scholars noticing.

"Yes, I was quite surprised," she continued, a smile on her face. Altair fought not to ask what her point was. He knew a question like that would upset her quickly, and he did not want to leave her upset with him over something so trivial. She may decide to disregard his warnings about leaving the Bureau.

She looked down for a second, scuffed her boot against the roof, then continued, "Before he left, he visited the home of a woman he was... taken with. He told her how he vowed to return with enough treasure to sway her father into allowing him to marry her. Then she cried, and he kissed her, and then he left."

Altair blinked, slowly when she seemed to be finished with her story, and an awkward pause settled between them. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "It... sounds like an interesting story, perhaps I will read it when I return to Masy–"

"You have a horrible way of saying goodbye," Savra blurted out suddenly. Altair's eyes widened, noticing her cheeks darkening. "You could be more like the man in the book," she added more quietly.

Her embarrassment was amusing to him, as he finally understood what she was trying to say. "What would you like me to do?" Altair asked with a raised brow.

Savra shrugged, but asked skeptically, "You _are_ going to come back, are you not? Because if you don't, I'm not going to stay–"

He took a step forward, lowered his head to press a kiss against her brow, silencing whatever she was about to say, pressed his nose in her hair. Her arms wrapped around his waist, leaning into him. He wished he could stay, with the escape from his tasks she provided him. But he was almost done, two more and he'd be finished with it and have his rightful rank reinstated. "It won't be too long."

"Maybe not for you, you're not going to be stuck in a room."

"True, I was fortunate," he agreed.

He laughed quietly as he dodged her punch and smiled smugly at her mock scowl. He pulled her back to him and pressed his lips to hers, kissed her affectionately. After nudging her forehead and giving a chaste kiss he moved back to gaze at her.

"Was that goodbye enough for you?" He raised a brow.

Savra nodded. "It could use work." She patted his shoulder, a teasing smile on her lips.

Altair shook his head in amusement. "I do have to go now before it gets any later."

"Okay..." Savra replied as she watched him move back to the edge of the roof as he prepared to climb down. "Hey!" she called to him again before he disappeared, he looked up at her questioningly as he stopped his descent down the side. Her eyes shifted from his to the ground. "You know… be careful… and stuff," she told his softly as she rubbed her arm.

Altair smirked at her before replying, "I will… and stuff."

She smiled as he reiterated her words and watched until he left from her sight. She walked back over to the roof entrance where the dull light shone from before, heaving a sigh and making her way down and into the Bureau where she'd be spending her days while she waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I had said in the beginning that this story might be slightly AU, and it kinda is, or at least I think it is. But I want this story to stay as true to his original storyline as possible, and I'm just weaving Savra's along with it. Alright REVIEW because they make me happy which makes the story happy – not content wise XD don't get confused. This story wants to be loved, and you guys are just the ones to love it, so love it by REVIEWING! The caps are saying something! ;p

**Thanks for Reading!**

_**Sombrette**_


	21. Surprise Encounters

**Notice: Chapter has been edited as of 1-11-15**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

**Author's Note: **Hey people tis time for a new chapter. I want to thank all of you who've reviewed, alerted, and fav'd last one, makes meh happy! I hate that this got updated so late but it couldn't be helped :(

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XXI_**

**Surprise Encounters**

* * *

><p>"What if it is only for a short time?"<p>

"No."

"Just a quick walk through the market."

"No."

"I imagine you wouldn't even notice I'm gone."

"No."

"Do you prefer to wear trousers over dresses?"

"No."

"Really now, Malik. I had no idea."

"Wait!... I mean n— yes!" A frustrated growl filled the bureau. "_Stop_ it!"

An innocent smile. "Stop what?"

"Stop breathing," he muttered under his breath.

Savra raised a brow. "That's cruel, if I did that I'd die."

"No, you'd fall unconscious first, which is precisely what I need right now so you would be silent," Malik explained, annoyed.

"So cross, Malik. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm getting on your nerves."

"You are!" He growled as he turned from her and tried to continue his work, which was proving difficult.

"Then you should let me go to the market so you can have a few moments of peace."

"I said no."

"Fine." She shrugged. "Then I won't stop."

She watched him grind his jaw while he stared hard at the large sheet of parchment laid out in front of him. He moved to grab his drawing utensil and returned to his work. She remained silent while he did so, keeping her eyes on the side of his face as she sat on top the counter like she usually did. Moments passed as she continued her staring, Malik glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he tried to keep focused on the task in front of him. As she stayed that way he began to fidget, and his glancing became more frequent. But Savra didn't relent.

Finally he threw his quill down and snapped. "Damn you, girl! _What!_"

She tilted her head to the side. "What?" she responded innocently.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden... what are you planning?" he asked her suspiciously.

Savra smiled sheepishly. "I thought you told me to be silent."

"As if you'd listen." He scoffed.

"You know, you're quite petulant. I'm not sure I like you so much anymore."

He ran his hand through his short hair. "You are draining my patience, Savra."

"And you're draining mine!" she suddenly snapped as her anger rose. "For these past few days you get mad when I talk, you get mad when I'm silent. Make up your mind you one-armed bastard!"

Malik's brows rose in surprise as he looked at her. "...One armed bastard?"

"That's what I've been calling you in my head since two days ago, now you know and I don't care because I'm tired of dealing with you." She lifted her chin, turning her face away.

He narrowed his eyes at the girl and her gall. "You're tired of dealing with me?" he asked slowly, before shouting, "I'm tired of dealing with you!"

"Not as much as my tiredness of dealing with you!"

"Well what do you expect me to do, Savra! You act like a spoiled child who is not getting their way. You've been told to stay in the Bureau, have you not? Why can you not simply occupy yourself with something mind consuming. There are books for you to read, the novice brought you items for paints. Yet you've been keeping me from my work because you do not get your way."

"I wonder why Malik." She crossed her arms with a glare. "I'm sick of being inside, and I'm sick of being near _you_."

"The feeling is mutual," He sneered as he matched her glare.

"Just because you love being holed up here doesn't mean I do," Savra said lowly.

He let out a long, heavy sigh, his gaze softening somewhat. "I cannot do anything about it, Savra."

For the past couple of days the tension between the two had escalated remarkably. The day after Altair's departure was fine, the two talked companionably. Savra utilized her art items for most of the day and kept to herself, while Malik continued on his normal tasks. It was the day after that did she become restless and began asking to go out into the streets was when things started to turn sour. At first he was calm about it, explaining to the girl Altair's requests, to which she already was aware of. But as the days passed that explanation wasn't enough and _'No'_ didn't mean anything to her.

The close confinement of the Bureau forced them to be near each other at all hours, and didn't help the situation one bit. He didn't venture out of the bureau anymore because he didn't want to leave her there alone with the opportunity to escape. He also didn't want to leave because he was beginning to feel guilty for it – she pointed it out, how he could leave for air at his leisure while she was to stay within the walls. Now though, he didn't leave because of her never ending complaints, if he left now he wouldn't hear the end of it when he returned. So here they've been, essentially stuck together in the room, and he was beginning to see how she felt. Though Malik didn't mind staying in the Bureau, it was the tension that continued to build between them that was driving him stir-crazy.

"You can," she answered quietly. "You just don't want to."

Malik gave a weary huff. "I'm only doing what he wished."

Savra clenched her fists as she looked at the Dai. "To hell with what he wishes, I can't stand being inside anymore."

He looked down to his unfinished map. "Savra, if it was up to me I—… Just… just go do your arts or read perhaps. I'd like to work on this in peace."

Her eyes lowered to her tightened fists before lifting them back up to him.

He felt her gaze and glanced up. Her silver eyes burned with unspoken fury, but underneath that, unspoken sadness. And it brought the look in his eyes to soften significantly, but she didn't see as she moved herself off the counter and walked over to the set of pillows she had been using for a bed, laying herself down with her back to him.

He shook his head in frustration before moving to pick up his dropped tools, going back to what he was originally doing while muttering, "Damn you, Altair."

* * *

><p>Nightfall approached a few hours later, dimming the Bureau in a soft blue hue as the dull moon shone through the two high windows on the far wall. The fire crackled, the only sound in the room, bringing shadows dancing along the walls. Malik sat in front of it, stirring a ladle idly through the small cauldron that hung from the spoke above the flames where his eyes were lost. Savra remained where she was amongst her pillows, she had not moved, nor had she woken. And he hadn't tried to wake her either.<p>

He drew back the ladle, bringing it to his lips to taste the warm soup. It was quite bland and watery as he was running out of spices due to being unable to leave for the market. Placing it back into the pot, he picked up the cauldron and set it on the rug in front of him, ladling the hot soup into the two clay bowls he had procured from the mantle. Malik glanced at the sleeping girl, wondering what her reaction would be once he woke her.

He sighed before calling her name gently. She didn't respond. He leaned over and gave a small push against her shoulder, she only moved slightly but her even breathing remained the same. Gripping her shoulder, he shook her lightly. "Savra wake up, there is soup for us to ea—ouch!" He hissed when a slap came across cheek.

Savra blinked and looked to the Dai she had just hit, for a split second during her groggy state she had thought it was her brother attempting to wake her, only to see now it was Malik who was rubbing his abused face while looking at her with a glare.

"Sorry..." she murmured as she sat up slowly, glancing at him carefully. Though secretly she wasn't that sorry.

Rubbing his face once more his glare disappeared after a slow nod. "I see you picked up Altair's extremely aggravating habit of hurting people once woken."

The corner of her lips upturned just slightly as thought trying not to smile.

Malik watched her for a moment, he could see she was trying to keep up her _'I'm angry with you.' _attitude, but she was losing. He turned and cleared the chess table behind him of all its pieces before grabbing the bowls and placing them atop, gesturing her to the bowl opposite of his. She hesitated for a second, then took a seat on the pillow and pulled her bowl closer to her and began eating.

They ate in silence for the first while until he looked from his bowl to see her staring at her own while she rested her chin in her palm, dragging the spoon through the liquid idly without eating.

"It is a bit bland, I know," he said as he set his spoon down to look at her fully. "But the potatoes in there should fill your belly."

"It's fine," she mumbled.

Malik continued to gaze at her as she stared into her soup with a frown. "Then what troubles you, Savra?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to, Malik," Savra said with irritation.

He sat back a little as he observed her, he refrained from releasing a frustrated sigh. A small smirk crossed his face as he took a sip from his soup while keeping his eyes on the solemn girl. "Do not pine for him so. He will be back soon."

She looked up, confused. "Huh?"

Malik scooped another spoonful into his mouth calmly. "You miss him, that is why you're pouting."

"I'm not pouting!" she snapped as her eyes took to glaring at him, she had dropped her spoon and Malik noticed she had almost leapt to her feet in indignation.

"You are the definition of one who pouts," he answered as he ate.

"I'm not pouting, and especially not over him. So you can go to hell," Savra muttered as she took to staring at her dinner again.

"I believe I'm already there," he countered dryly.

"You created this situation. Don't complain. You know what to do to bring peace between us."

"I created this situation? Little girl, it was you who brought this upon yourself. And your mistake was letting Altair help you. If I had escaped, I would not had accepted the help from the master's favorite pet. The very master who is the cause of your leaving. Foolish thinking. He will help you, perhaps, but in a way that he remains as loyal as he can to Al Mualim. Had you kept to yourself, I imagine you'd be as free as a bird right now, not trapped here with me. Or perhaps you'd be dead. Who knows? Death is another face of freedom in itself however. Either way, you wouldn't be stuck within these walls, forced to endure my abominable presence."

Savra's lips twitched again.

"I can only imagine what it is like for you, "Malik continued, "having to dine across from a one-armed bastard such as myself. Poor child. Now I understand your plight."

Malik smiled when the girl turned her face from him, biting her lip. Trying to hide her amusement from him.

"So she can smile."

Savra shook her head lightly. "I smiled at my soup, not you."

"No, it was to me. I know when I'm the cause of a woman's smile, and I understand completely that you can't help it. I can be quite desirable, in my own way," Malik jested.

Savra snorted, then began eating her soup again. She seemed to have relaxed, Malik noticed. The tension in the room was gone for the moment, and for that he was glad. "Hardly. You mole, you aren't present enough in the daylight for any woman to see you, let alone smile at you," Savra countered. "Aside from your healer woman." A sly smile crossed her lips.

Malik frowned. "Lamis? She's much older than I, so stop you're suggestions. And I went out enough before you came along. I only stay here so you don't leave."

"Just because she's older doesn't mean she can't desire you, Malik, you said yourself you are quite desirable." Savra grinned, Malik scowled as he moved to stand. "Malik, she might want your children! That's why she gives you all these medicines as persuasion."

"She's married, Savra, and I _pay_ for the medicines."

"Ohh, so it is a secret affair!" Savra jumped from her seat to follow him to the counter. He scowled at her again while she continued. "Imagine all the little ones you'd have, running around the bureau with their one arms."

He turned to look at her. "They'd have two, I wasn't born this way, idiot girl," he ground out.

"So you admit you've thought about it."

He growled in frustration which only caused her to grin wider, but he didn't say anything. It was a losing battle, he found that he always lost when it came to her teasing. And he'd rather have her be this way then snapping at him anyway.

Malik looked over to the pile of pillows at the entry room and sighed tiredly before glancing at the girl who was watching him with boredom now. "I'm going to go to sleep," he told her as he made his way over and sat down. "I'll once more remind you not to try anything, Savra. I'll hear you. And I'm sure you don't wish to end up in the fountain yet again."

Savra's expression turned into a frown as the memory of him tugging on her leg when she had attempted to leave while he slept surfaced, she had fallen into the fountain water and became drenched. Since then she had only tried to leave once, but it resulted in the same thing. He slept much lighter than Altair and she couldn't figure out a way to slip passed him.

She sighed when he turned from her and went to sleep. Looking back to the counter where she sat, her eyes trailed to the map he seemed to be close to completing. She pulled it to her and looked over it, it only had a section left near the corner. She sat there for a few moments before glancing behind her to the now sleeping Dai, a sly smile coating her features.

Savra grabbed a quill that was discarded off to the side, as well as an ink well. Turing her head to spot slumbering Malik once more, she dipped the quill into the ink and brought the tip to the piece of parchment.

* * *

><p>Malik woke to the sunlight beating onto his face from the roof entrance. He sat up with a yawn and looked around while his eyes blinked out the tiredness. Pushing himself up, he walked over to the fountain and kneeled, cupping his hand in the water and splashing it onto his face to fully wake himself up. He shook his head and stood as he made his way into the other room. He saw Savra sleeping with her head buried under half of the pillows, her attempt to keep the light from waking her. Her arm clutched the leather bound sketch book close to her chest while pieces of charcoal littered the floor in front of her. He moved to grab the kettle to warm up some water so he could have his tea, his shortened limb was hurting as it usually did in the morning.<p>

As he mixed in his herbs when the water warmed, he brought his cup over around the counter where he normally spent his time. Bringing the cup to his lips, he gazed at the items strewn over the surface of the counter where it landed on his current project. He pulled the map to him and went over the sections already completed, by the end of today he expected to have this finished, he only needed to add a few more things near the cor—

"What?" he whispered as his eyes widened at what they were seeing. He felt himself begin to shake with the ire that immediately started to rise within him. He slammed his cup down in anger which caused the aromatic liquid to slosh out of the cup and onto the parchment, making the ink lines bleed into each other further ruining his map. "Son of a—… SAVRA!" His voice boomed in rage.

The girl shot up from her slumbering with a shriek, pillows were tossed in the air from the quick action. Her eyes looked around frantically before landing on the Dai, and relaxed at the sight. She groaned and rubbed her eyes before saying, "Why are you screaming so early?"

"Why? _Why?_" Malik gritted. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" he yelled as he held up the map and shook it around in the air.

A slight look of fear flitted across her eyes. She'd not known him for very long, and hearing him raise his voice to her like that made her bite her lip before she smiled nervously, and coughed slightly. "Being a cartographer, I'd imagine you'd be quite aware of what a map looks like."

His eyes narrowed at her dangerously. "Do you believe this is a joke?"

Savra nibbled her lip again, replying carefully, "I'm only answering, you asked what it is and I told you."

"I'm talking about this!" he snapped as he held the map higher in the air to show the corner that was yet to be completed, which now held a peculiar image in its place.

Savra glanced over the corner of the map from where she sat. Her lips twitching slightly, which caused Malik's eye to twitch in return. "Oh… heh… er... that." She rubbed her arm nervously.

"Yes _that_," he ground out as his eyes burned with fury.

"Well… um it is a drawing," she explained lightly.

"Obviously, girl! What is it doing on my map!" He took to shouting again.

"Looks to me like it is adding artistic dimension?" Savra tried, offering a cautious smile.

"You ruined three weeks' worth of work, are you aware?" Malik asked as he shook, partially crunching the part of the map that his hand was gripping. "ARE YOU?"

Savra winced at his tone. "If I didn't before I think I do now," she mumbled to herself.

"_What!_"

"Nothing…"

"And why would you draw something as inappropriate as this, on my map of all places? My map, Savra, _my_ ma—"

"I hardly think it's inappropriate for a map."

Malik's eyes looked as though they were about to burst from their sockets. "Hardly inappropriate? It's… it's... it is..."

"It's you," Savra said, her lips twitching again.

"And a c-cow—"

"Bull," she corrected.

"What?" he snapped.

"It's a Bull," Savra explained. "If it was a cow the positions would be reversed." Malik stared at her in a mixture of shock and aggravation. "And to help you understand much more quickly, silly Malik, it's a Bull doing unmentionable things to you."

He shook his head as he threw her a harsh look. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I was bored, Oh! And I drew some others with a variety of animals, do you want to see?" She held up her sketchbook and waved it around.

"NO!" Malik yelled in disbelief. "No, I don't want to _see_."

"Fine." Savra replied. "I'll just show Altair when he retu—"

"No you won't." Malik snapped as he began to make his way over. Savra jumped up from her seat and held the sketchbook firmly to herself. "Give it to me."

"No." She shook her head.

"Either give it to me so I can burn the pages or you burn them yourself! No one is to see them."

Savra didn't move, instead hugging the sketchbook tighter to her chest. Malik glared at her impatiently, but Savra only started nibbling her lip, thinking of a way to get around him and save her sketches. She really did want to see Altair's reactions to them.

"Savra!"

"Alright!" Savra shouted back, then huffed. She wouldn't be able to keep them while being stuck with Malik. She walked over to the fireplace and knelt down. Opening her sketchbook she pulled three pages out and moved them to the flames, tossing two in she held the third in front of her before looking over her shoulder to see Malik standing some distance away staring hard at her. "You sure you don't want to see? This one's with a swine doin—"

"Burn the ridiculous drawing now," he gritted.

She tossed the remaining drawing into the flames before standing and turning fully to the infuriated Dai.

"Is that all of them?"

Savra nodded before giving him a wicked smile. "For now."

Malik's eyes widened and she saw him visibly begin to shake.

"You're not going to draw those foul images any—"

"You'll never know if I do. What are you gonna do? Restrain me?"

Malik's face grew red with ire and frustration. His hand fisted at his side, tempted to rise and crack against the side of the girl's face just to knock some of the insolence out of her. But he held himself back, choosing to throw one last glare her way before storming out of the Bureau.

Savra watched quietly, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Perhaps she had went too far. He did seem rather angry. But she was rather angry herself, stir-crazy in fact, so she decided she didn't feel too bad for angering the Dai so much. She went to the counter and grabbed a rag nearby to wipe the spilt tea. After she was done she glanced at the entry room of the Bureau, at the heavy morning light streaming in from the garden roof. She could do it, she thought. Leave while Malik was away. But her limbs held still, and something held her back. So Savra made her way back to the cushions she had slept on and plopped down onto them with a huff, throwing her arm over her eyes.

* * *

><p>Malik jumped down into the Bureau about an hour later after he left to clear his mind. He was noticeably calmer, but still frustrated at what the girl had done in the morning. With a wrapped bundle in his hand he walked into the room, looking around until his eyes landed on Savra who was sleeping again. He was not surprised, there wasn't much else for her to do and he understood that. Moving to stand over her, he chucked the bundle onto her head carelessly, causing her to wake with a start.<p>

She blinked as she looked over to him with an irritated expression before looking at the package that was now in her lap. "What's this?" she asked.

"Open it," he said coolly.

She shook her head and untied the strings before removing the wrappings. The item was folded up blue cloth from what she could tell and she looked to Malik questioningly.

Malik moved to lean against the mantle before saying, "If you want to go outside, you will be able to on a few conditions."

Her eyes lit up at his words. "Whatever you say." She nodded.

"You are not to leave the Bureau unless I'm with you." Her eyes dimmed slightly but he continued, "You will do as I say, and you will stay near me at all times." She frowned heavily. "And. you absolutely will not leave this Bureau unless you're wearing something to cover yourself up."

"I have my cloak for that," she replied.

Malik shook his head. "No, that's not enough. If you want to go out, you're to wear those." He pointed to the cloth in her lap.

Savra narrowed her eyes at the Dai but he remained the same. Her eyes trailed down to the folded cloth in her lap, she picked up a thin material and held it up as she recognized it as a shawl.

"For your hair." He said as he watched her.

Putting it to the side, she unfolded the remaining cloth. A dress. It was blue, faded from the sun. The bottoms of the skirts were a bit dirt-stained and the fabric was worn, telling her that it was not new and had belonged to someone else. Her eye twitched.

Malik raised a brow at her expression, noticing her wince and reluctance. "You have to wear it."

"I'd rather not," Savra mumbled, eying the fabric with distaste. The last time she was in a dress was when her mother has to physically force her into one, which wasn't a pleasant memory.

"And I'd rather you stay here, be silent, and let me work in peace. But since that is unlikely to happen unless you are free to go outside, then this is the only option."

She grit her teeth together as she frowned.

"_Fine_," Savra finally spat.

Malik's lips twitched slightly at her dramatics and gave her a mocking bow. "I'll be waiting by the fountain."

It wasn't long before he heard her footsteps nearing the entry room where he waited. He looked up as she approached. He almost smiled at her obvious discomfort, taking small pleasure in it given what she had done to him that morning. The dress was a bit tight, meant for someone with a taller and thinner frame. But it didn't look as bad as she clearly felt in it. It made her look common. Her brown shawl was wrapped around her head and neck, covering her auburn hair and lower half of her face, leaving only her grey eyes and sharp brows showing.

He pulled her over to a ladder and had her climb down it while he followed after. Malik glanced around as they stood at the base of the ladder. People were moving about in all directions, going on with their business. He looked to Savra and tugged on her shawl near her neck, pulling it up to cover up to her nose. When she narrowed her eyes in confusion he ignored it as he took her by the arm and set off for the streets.

Her eyes moved over all the people and buildings, the familiar city she had grown up around. Now though it felt foreign to her. Malik continued walking along one of the crowded streets, he held her arm within his own, disallowing her to pull her hand away when she tried.

"Malik, I won't run away!" Savra exasperated as she tried to tug her hand free. He only tightened his hold as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "People will think we are betrothed or something else along those _foul_ lines."

The corners of his mouth upturned as he remained facing forward while they walked. "I have no issue with that."

Savra looked at him. "What if we run into your healer? She might accuse you of having an affair, even though it would be hypocritical because she herself is having an affair with yo—"

"Where do you pick up this nonsense? We are not having an affair!" Malik argued a bit loudly, causing those around them to stop and look to the two with mixed expressions. Savra smiled to herself while Malik growled and tightened his grip, tugging her to walk faster. "I'm already regretting this."

* * *

><p>The two were found sometime later in the center of a bazaar where Malik had finally released his hold on Savra so he could buy some more tools and a few extra sheets of parchment seeing as how he needed to start redoing his failed map. Savra looked around the venders with vague interest, choosing to sit on the edge of a large fountain placed in the center of the market place. Her eyes traveled over the people who went from shop to shop. She watched the venders announce their wares loudly to the passers-by.<p>

A group of city guards were near the main street entrance to the bazaar talking amongst each other. A woman just a few feet in front of her stood talking to another much older lady, conversing over a few pieces of colorful cloth she held in her hand. Their features were similar so Savra deduced they were mother and daughter. She watched in boredom with her chin resting in her palm while her elbow was on her knee.

She saw a man approach, wearing ruffed up clothing one would see in a bandit. He walked up to the woman purposefully and gripped her arm to turn her around. Savra straightened as she watched with narrowed eyes. The woman gasped and the mother began shouting, but the male held up his hand to silence her and pulled on the woman's shawl to expose more of her face. She wriggled in her grasp and he jerked her head to remain still.

"Let me see your eyes!" He growled to her.

The mother went and began tugging on his arm. He sneered and pulled her shawl completely off, looking displeased with what he saw. Her black hair unrolled from the loose bun until till it fell to her lower back in long waves.

"Black again," he spat.

The woman was crying at her treatment and the mother was shouting things at the man. The guards heard the commotion and made their way quickly over. They gripped the man by the arms, and he didn't seem like he put up a struggle, as if it wasn't the first time he was caught doing that. His glare remained as he was pulled away with the shouts from a few of the guards, until his eyes landed on Savra. She felt her heart skip, but she kept her eyes on him. He sneered and tore his own from her as he was pulled down another street and out of the Bazaar.

She let out a breath as she saw someone come up to her quickly. It startled her at first until she recognized the figure as Malik. "What happened?" he asked worriedly as he stared at her. Savra just shrugged, she didn't want to say anything that would cause him to go back on his word for allowing her to come outside. "Well," he continued as he looked around. "I only need a few more things and then I think we should go back to the bureau."

"Alright," Savra responded as she moved her eyes back to the crying woman. From the corner of her eye she saw him remain for a second before moving away again to find the vender he needed. She watched as the two woman left the marketplace soon after.

Savra stood and began walking around again through the different stalls. Her eyes trailed over the multiple items each carried, shaking her head when a shop keeper asked if she saw anything she desired. An older woman called out to her and Savra tried to ignore her but the vender insisted she see her wares.

Savra stood in front of the small table that contained many different dried herb bunches on top it, with a few hanging overhead from the cloth awning. "Do you see something you like?" The women's soft voice asked.

"Well… no," Savra replied slowly, eyes glancing around the stall. "I don't really deal with herbs all that much," she added when the woman gave a slight frown.

The lady tsked. "Everyone deals with them sooner or later." She grabbed a box and began to riffle through it. "Some of these can be used in food, some can be mixed into a paste, some can be burned for aroma, if you own a bath you could place certain ones in there as well. All sorts. This box contains the ones I mix for teas, if you would like something simple that is."

Savra tilted her head at the woman and wondered briefly if she was a healer and if she was the same one Malik saw, and the thought caused her to smile since the woman was completely graying in the hair. Much older indeed.

"This can be used for sore muscles, this clears your breathing ways if find yourself ill and congested, this relaxes you in the mind, this gives you a bit of energy should you find yourself too tired, this one helps you sleep deeply if you are having problems with it, this one is for pain soothing, and this one… well this one I like because it is very delicious to drink." The lady smiled kindly, Savra smiled as well but she doubted it could be seen behind the shawl.

"I think another day perhaps," Savra told her politely.

The woman nodded, attempting to keep the look of disappointment off her face. Savra groaned internally at that look but remained unwavering; she had no use for these things.

"There you are!" Malik hissed into her ear, startling her enough to give a small jump. "I thought you lef—"

"Malik!" A joyful greeting came from the woman behind the table, causing the Dai to blink and look to the lady.

"Oh hello, Lamis." He smiled. "I was going to come to you next after I found…" He glanced at Savra.

Lamis looked between the two in front of her stall. "I was trying to sell some items to the girl, she seems unwilling to buy though. You know her, Malik?"

Savra refrained from scowling at being spoken about as if she wasn't standing right there.

"Yes she's…" He cleared his throat as he looked to her with uncertainly. "She's a… she is— she... is..."

"Oh." The woman nodded slowly as a knowing look came over her. "I see." Her eyes moved to Savra, her once pleasant expression now holding something akin to disapproval. "Though, Malik," she said quietly so Savra would not hear, but Savra heard perfectly clear. "It is unbecoming to allow one like her to be parading around like this." Savra narrowed her eyes considerably at Lamis' words. "I would think they have them stick closer to the broth—"

"_Malik!_" Savra hissed. Her glare burned into the side of his face.

He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily, but he did nothing to change Lamis' line of thinking.

"Tell her I'm not!" she pressed him.

"Shh," he hissed back and stepped away from her, closer to the stall.

"Come look over these few here, Malik," the woman told him as she began pulling out more small boxes. Malik took to ignoring the girl next to him as he moved closer to the table and conversed with the woman.

Savra sneered at his back and turned from him while she stood to gaze at the rest of the bazaar. Some of the people where throwing cautious looks at her and she struggled to brush them off. _This was his fault, his fault and the stupid dress_, she thought to herself. Her glaring eyes caught a glint from a stall across the market from her. She focused on it to see it was a jeweler, and the glint came from a woman who held a large red gem on a thin chain in her hand. Savra watched indifferently before turning her eyes away and roaming them over the rest of the marketplace.

A cackle brought her heart to a full halt and her eyes to snap at the sound, which brought them back to the woman standing at the jeweler. She laughed again, a cackle, one that Savra knew well, and one that ground her nerves so many times before. Savra didn't realize she was taking steps forward, her eyes were only zoned in on the woman holding the gem. The woman giggled again at the jeweler flirting with her. She held up the chain and it shone brightly in the sunlight, her fingers trailed down it until they landed on the gem, stroking it gently.

Savra couldn't see her face since her back was to her, but she had the feeling she knew exactly what it would look like should she see it. The woman glanced around, once over her shoulder before facing the jeweler again and that's when Savra caught her face, causing her heart to stop again. She saw the woman freeze stiff after she had turned around to the jeweler, and it took her a moment to glance behind her again almost hesitantly. Savra had stopped in the center of the Bazaar, still some distance away. When her eyes locked with the hesitant blue ones. Her mother.

Sasha turned fully so she faced the Savra, with shock plastered on her face. Neither moved and Savra only stared. Sasha continued to allow her emotions to flit across her face; shock, disbelief, sadness, worry, apprehension. Savra only had one emotion; fury. She could feel her lip lift in a sneer, though still concealed behind her shawl. She tugged on the material and brought it down to her chin, casing Sasha's eyes to widen further at the proof that it was Savra.

Savra took a determined step forward but was brought back by a voice from behind. "Can't you stay in one spot?" Malik sighed as he came up to her. "I will need you to hold on to some of these items on our way back." She felt him brush up on her arm but she didn't turn to look at him. She kept her eyes locked.

Sasha's eyes trailed from Savra's to behind her where Malik stood. Recognition flashed across her blue orbs, and her eyes narrowed.

"What are you lo—"

She heard his words catch and felt him tense from behind. "Malik…" Savra said slowly. "That's her… that's my mother."

"I know…"

Savra moved her hand to a section of fabric at her hip and felt around for the handle. She gripped it, and pulled it free of its housing. She knew the sun caught the metal, for she winced slightly when it reflected into her eye. She stared at Sasha, who had caught the glint and now held wide eyes. Savra couldn't distinguish the conflicted expression her mother wore. She heard Malik suck in a sharp breath and the sound of items clattering around her.

"What are you doing, put that away!" he hissed as he struggled to take the dagger from her while still being discrete about it.

Savra jerked her arm from him but remained still, angling the blade so Sasha could see. Savra gave her a hard stare, trying to convey her message with it. Sasha at that point had already taken steps back and placed the gem on top the jewelers table. She continued to back away keeping her eyes on Savra, before she turned around and hurried for the exit street, continuously throwing glances over her shoulder at the girl. But Savra remained where she was, watching.

When she was gone from sight Savra still gazed at the exit. Malik had moved to pick his fallen items, he nudged her out of her trance. Savra shook her head and slowly pulled the material at her hip to re-sheath her dagger. "What is she still doing here?" she murmured.

Malik sighed as he nudged her again to follow him. "I would have thought she got the message with her confrontation with Altair."

Savra stopped in her step as she tilted her head in confusion. "What?" Malik stopped and looked back to her. "He's never met my mother. What are you talking about?"

Malik looked at her curiously before answering. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she replied with a shake of her head, she didn't understand what was going on.

"He ran into her here a little more than a month ago, at a jeweler of all places ironically. Seems she has a taste for those, hm? He tried to bring her but she eluded him, that's all that occurred."

Savra's jaw tightened when she heard his words, this whole time he knew, and he never said anything. "All this time..." she muttered. "The bastard, what right does he have to keep that from me?" she asked Malik in anger. "That's _my_ mother. It's not like it has nothing to do with me. And I even spoke about her to him a few days ago while coming here! He never said a thing!"

Malik raised a brow and opened his mouth to answer but she cut him off.

"I'm sick the secrets everyone keeps, must I be an assassin to be allowed to know anything?" Savra hissed as she pushed past him. "He can go to hell…"

Malik remained silent on their way back to the bureau with the girl steaming from hurt and anger at his side.

* * *

><p>He let his eyes travel among the stars overhead, letting out a tired sigh as he listened to the fire crackle a few feet away. Thunder rumbled a great distance away, but it was sure to hit one of these days. The air spoke of a coming storm.<p>

The deep neigh that came from his horse brought his eyes and thoughts back to the ground, to the fire that would need a few more branches soon to keep going. The horse's ears flickered, as something had caught his attention, but soon relaxed after moment's time.

Altair relaxed his back into the trunk he was leant up against. One more day and he'd be at his destination in Damascus. But the days lately seemed to drag on, even though he had been traveling hard to get there as quick as possible. He didn't really care to dwell on what task lied in Damascus, it was his reporting of the task once completed that was nagging at his mind. He didn't know if he'd be able to do it; lie to Al Mualim. It was a known fact that one could not. And he already expected to fail, but he'd… still do it… if only for her. He remembered before, when he told himself once he would not go against his master for the likes of her, and here he is contemplating how best to do it.

He snorted as he leaned his head back against the tree, turning his gaze back to the sky. "If only you knew how difficult you make things for me," he mumbled, his dark brows drawn with his conflicting emotions.

"Well, I say give me a hint, and perhaps I could guess at it." A deep, jesting voice came across from him.

With practiced speed, Altair's snatched onto the handle of the sword resting at his side and jumped to his feet in a fighting stance. On the other side of the fire stood a man adorned in furs and skintight leather sleeves, dark trousers, and light leather boots that came to his knees. His gloved hands came up in defense as well as surrender.

"Hold on, I mean you no harm," he said cautiously.

Altair narrowed his eyes at the man, while he kept his sword poised. The man moved his hand behind him and Altair sneered, gripping the handle tighter once he saw a bow pulled from his back. The man placed it slowly on the ground, glancing up to Altair with careful bronze eyes. His hand came back and unhooked a few casings at his thick belt, tossing two daggers near the bow as well.

"There now, see? I don't plan on an attacking you." he said slowly.

"The what is it you want?" Altair asked in irritation. He had no desire to deal with a bandit.

"To use your site for the night, I saw the fire and I thought this was a bandit site." He rubbed his neck, the chuckled wryly. "It would have made this much easier if you were a bandit; then I could have just killed you and enjoy the warm fire. It's too dark for me to go searching for another, let alone get my own fire going. I have fish that's waiting to be cooked, I was going to dry it out, but if it will get you to allow me to stay, I'll give it to you."

Altair could help the brow that rose on his face, his grip loosened but he didn't lower the sword. "Are you not a bandit yourself?" he couldn't help but ask. The man certainly looked the part.

Surprise took over the man. "Why, you think _I'm_ a bandit? Hah! That's a first, I'm not sure if I'm insulted or well… no I am insulted actually. No, my white clothed friend, I am not a bandit. But I kill bandits though if that counts for anything."

Altair lowered his sword to his side as he looked over the man in confusion. "Well then what are you, why are you out here alone?"

"A Hunter I suppose, if I must give myself a title," he responded. "Mostly for my uncle, he sells the furs I just kill what's needed."

Altair gave a slow nod before looking over to a rustle that came from behind the hunter. He brought his sword back up causing the hunter to look behind at the noise. He held up his hand. "No, it's okay, it's only Deza," he said as he walked to the tree line and tugged a large, dusty beige horse into the clearing. He glanced at Altair as he ran his hand over the thick neck of the steed. "So, would you mind if I did? I mean the fish is a good one, still fresh too."

Altair sighed as he looked over the clearing; he didn't like the idea of sharing his camp with someone he didn't know, especially someone who carried as much weapons as he. "I… suppose."

The hunter smiled broadly, and it lightened his rough looking face, making him look much more youthful than he did intimidating. "You have my thanks then." He walked over the few steps to Altair and held out his hand. "I go by Ilyas, friend."

Altair's hand paused before it made contact with the hunter, his eyes snapped to the bronze ones the man held. "Ilyas?" he repeated slowly, remembering something.

The hunter nodded. "Indeed. Easy to remember and easy on the tongue, aye?" He smiled a mischievous smile at Altair, who did not return it.

'"_His name was Ilyas, I shall remember him forever," she added dreamily.'_

Altair's brow furrowed. "And you kill... bandits?"

Ilyas grinned smugly while puffing out his chest. "Every chance I get." His smiled dropped slightly at Altair's narrowed expression and he waved his hands out in front of him in defense. "It's okay though, because no one likes them and no one cares if they're dead, I'm doing people a favor. And it's not like I go hunting for them, but if they cross my path, they won't continue living for long."

"Hmph," Altair snorted as he walked away to go sit back down against his tree. "I'm not saying I disagree with what you do."

"Oh," Ilyas replied. "Well then, I no longer feel the need to explain my actions to a stranger." He smirked as he walked over to his horse. He patted the mare while he brought her over to where Altair's was tied to. Ilyas gazed over the black horse as he tied his mare. It tossed his head and nipped aggressively at the beige horse, snorting loudly. "He's not too friendlyby the looks of it," he spoke as he soothed his Deza.

"No, not even to me," Altair replied.

Ilyas nodded as he grabbed his bedroll and tossed it onto the ground near the fire. "Stallions hardly are." He sat himself down and looked to Altair. "So, you want the fish?"

Altair shook his head. "No, I already ate."

"Good, because I honestly didn't want to give it to you." He sighed. "To think I've lowered myself to offering my kills for some warmth. I'm a disgrace to my trade. But alas, my pride is so far gone these days I simply don't care anymore. My uncle will be so proud."

Altair raised a brow in amusement causing the hunter to continue.

"After I collect so many furs, I return to Damascus where my uncle keeps his shop. He pays me a small amount for the work, and then keeps all the rest for himself. I know he makes a good profit off my catches, because the shit I bring him is some of the best. But he's a greedy bastard and I have to allow it because he raised and housed me when I lost my parents."

"And if you don't allow it?" Altair asked as he leaned further back.

Ilyas shrugged as his bronze eyes danced with the flames in front of him. "He's my only family, and despite his greed he's still a good man. He lost his only son long ago, and I suppose I'm the replacement. I owe him a lot, and if he wants to keep all the coin to himself? Fine, I'd rather have the love of my uncle then a few pieces of coin." His jaw clenched as he continued. "I used to enjoy what I do; now it's just a job. I'm on a time limit out here, which ruins the point in my opinion. Each kill is a number, instead of a challenge. I find myself resenting each trip back to Damascus, because I know once I leave it, I have to come back and do the same exact thing."

Altair looked at the hunter across from him in contemplation. He knew exactly how the man felt, though both their situations were different in content; the idea of the situation was the same. "Perhaps it is time you stand up to this uncle of yours, and do what you wish."

Ilyas glanced up at Altair, allowing a side smile to cross his face. "Huh, yeah. Perhaps I will one of these days. I just have to build up the courage I suppose. Anyway, I didn't catch your name."

"It is Altair." The assassin responded as he stared at the fire.

"And you're heading to Damascus as well?"

"Yes."

"What brings you there?"

Altair hesitated, finding the right wording before he answered. "Much like you, I serve another and require certain tasks to be fulfilled within a limited time."

Ilyas gave a nod in understanding as he relaxed onto his mat. "Well again, thank you for allowing me to stay. I'll probably be long gone before you wake, so I appreciate it, Altair."

Altair too nodded and moved to lie back onto his bedroll, willing a light sleep to overtake him, though his hand never released his grip on his sword.

When morning came, true to his word, the hunter Ilyas was nowhere to be seen, and Altair frowned at not hearing the man depart. He stood from his bedroll with a groan and made his way to his horse. The fire was still going, which caught his attention. A rock was pulled near it and atop it sat a perfectly smoked fish and still warmed. Altair smirked as he shook his head, kneeling in front of the fish and began eating the rare meal. A good start to a bad day.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong> Thank you for reading guys, leave a **REVIEW** and let me know what you thought of the chapter. ;) See ya next chappie!

**Thanks for Reading!**

_**Sombrette**_


	22. Keeping Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

**Author's Note: Hey guys :) New chapter XD Thank you guys for all your reviews, fav's and, alerts! You make me smile . So I've decided to bump the story to M and I want to thank those who've gave their input. All in all it's just safer to do it this way. Anyways thanks!**

**Responses:**

_Yourxenium: Depends on the soup I think lol yes it sounds weird when you read it but let's just pretended there was massive amounts of taters for them to chew on which means that had to eat it not drink XD_

_Nerdmafia101: Yea no dinner what so ever more like attempted kidnapping… except she wasn't a kid… lol you gave me a good laugh._

_SwagQueen: You'll hear a bit about what Haydar has been up to in this one. It's interesting to say the least lol_

_DanAlaya: Yea from what I've read they give out tasks, make reports, provide information, and so on but I guess each bureau leader has a special skill to teach. He has his cartography, the one in Damascus is a potter, and the one in Acre is a scribe. So I focused on his mapmaking because I saw it as a hobby he enjoys doing like Savra does her drawing and painting._

_And I do hope you say who you think Ilyas looks like since I'm very curious, it doesn't matter to me if he's as I've described. Everyone imagines differently :) For his character appearances its difficult because he was normally only going to be seen much much later on. But as I've said the story is changing as I write so his role is too a bit. And yes Sasha I do agree with you on that._

_Kyuubecky: 'she would have rushed that beast and stabbed her into oblivion' I got a good laugh out of that XD lol as for Ilyas, we shall see won't we?_

_Tori: Sometimes I think my chapters suck because of the difficulty it is to write them lol, but I'm glad you approved :) _

_TheHaloFreak: Savra was very difficult in the beginning, but I'm glad you're seeing her progression. And mostly I'm glad you feel that the story could fit in the background of the real events, it's a struggle to weave them._

_Itarianna10: From what I was told they are just buckling up on the rating system, if the story goes over what they 'allow' in terms of violence, language, sexual content. I don't know exactly but I don't want to risk mine._

_Nafeli Psycho: I actually didn't know her name meaning because honestly her name was originally Sabra and I changed it to Savra from a misspelling since the B and V are next to each other on the keyboard lol so it's interesting to hear that she means Lizard :) And as for Altair love, it might seem like it's going slow, but really it's only been a few weeks since they first kissed so I was afraid of it going too fast actually, but we'll see for things to come. And you're indeed correct, Gargoyles do need some loving lol_

_And to: penstrokenxay—Sophia Gray—Essiemybessie—xVentressx—DistortedBeauty—Anon—Valeria Snape—FyloeFox—Flowers of Dusk. Thank you soo much for reviewing!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XXII_**

**Keeping Secrets**

* * *

><p>Altair sighed as he looked at the approaching gate entrance to the city of Damascus. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and kicked his horse to continue down the winding path. He weaved skillfully in and out around the traveling people and horses until he came to the front of the city walls. Hopping off the black horse, he moved him over to a water trough and tied him with enough lead to a palm. The dark steed gave him a deep nicker as his hoof prodded at the sand. Altair looked over him as he began taking his needed items out of a few pouches from the saddle. The horse shifted from him, causing the assassin to have to keep moving closer to retrieve his items. He gripped the bridle in annoyance and gave it a stern shake, scolding the horse. The stallion blew an angry pout of air through his snout in return.<p>

Altair pocketed his items and moved to the front of the black steed, grasping the bridle on both sides of the horse's face, keeping hold when it began to toss his head to break free. "Stop." He growled and he held tightly, the horse relented after a moment but still made his ire known. Keeping a hand gripping the bridle, he used his other to tentatively run it down the length of the horse's face while he waited for him to calm. "You yield to her, but not for me." He shook his head as he spoke to the dark stallion quietly. "What is it she kept calling you anyway…" He asked as he gazed into the amber eyes of the horse. "Kahn, or something of that sort." The stallion's ears flicked forward at the name causing the assassin to smirk and pat his cheek. "Yes, Kahn."

His eyes were brought to a beige horse not too far away nibbling on some hay under a palm, a familiar one he had seen the previous night. "Looks like her heroic hunter is here already then."

His horse snorted and pushed his head into him, he quickly gripped the bridle again to avoid falling into the water trough.

Altair casted him a dark glare. "Understand this steed. You are not going back to your former owner, I am your master now and that will not be changing anytime soon." Kahn pushed into him again despite his words. "Learn to behave." Altair growled as he walked away in search for some scholars.

After he made it into the city with little trouble, his first destination was the bureau to speak with the Rafiq. As he walked the streets his ears kept picking up strange speakings of a burning from people conversing in hushed tones. He paid no mind to it though while he continued to the bureau.

He climbed his way up the building and hopped down into the familiar room. The Rafiq was holding up a ceramic pot in the light, inspecting it with a critical eye. Altair stood in the doorway while he watched patiently.

"Hmph! I say it's lopsided alright! To the garbage you go!" The bureau leader shook his as he tossed the pot into a large rounded wicker basket, the sound of shattering clay filling the room. His eyes snapped up to Altair's when he saw his figure leaning against the archway. "Ah! So it's the hero of Damascus! Come in, stay awhile. Tell me all about your adventures Altair." The Rafiq grinned as he waved a hand over to his counter.

Altair walked over to sit on the stool as he rested his arms on the surface. "I would Rafiq, but I'm afraid I don't have the time."

The Rafiq nodded in understanding while he gave Altair a side smile. "Ah I see, I see. Too important for me now are we?"

"No Rafiq, it's not that."

The Rafiq let out a chuckle as he waved a dismissive hand. "No, no. Of course not. I'm only pulling your leg young one. No tell me, how may I serve you then?"

Altair sighed as he answered. "Al Mualim has asked that I take the life of the one they call Jubair."

The Bureau leader raised a brow. "The scholar?" He scratched his chin in contemplation. "Hmm, strange choice of target in my opinion. But who are we to question the Master's work. I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Then you're familiar with the man?"

He nodded. "He's been quite busy these past few days. Organizing scholars and sending them into the streets to preach."

"What do they speak of?"

"Light and fire, cleansing sins, apocalyptic nonsense if you ask me. All this talk of paths, and a new world."

Altair straightened with interest. "What about this new world?"

The Rafiq waved his hand with indifference. "Couldn't say. I don't pay attention to the ramblings of mad men. Much too busy with real work."

"Very well. I'll walk among the people, see what I can learn. Where would you suggest I search?"

"South of here you'll find an academy and a guard tower. They're both good places to search. There's also a hospital to the east you might want to visit."

Altair nodded as he stood as he made his way towards the entry room. "I'll begin at once."

Rafiq gave a chuckle. "So eager! You've certainly changed—and for the better—might I add."

The assassin paused as he glanced back to the Rafiq after hearing his words, before sweeping his eyes towards the ground in thought. He slowly nodded to the bureau leader and then made his way in search for some informants.

* * *

><p>"You're cheating."<p>

No, I'm playing correctly."

"If correctly is the new word for cheating then yes, you're '_playing correctly'_."

"You're only irate because you are losing."

"Only because you're cheating."

"I assure you every move I've made has been honest."

"_Malik_." She stressed as she looked at him with a raised brow. "You can't move the knight that far, I see what you're doing."

Malik gazed at the girl with innocence. "And what is it I'm doing? I'm playing properly."

"You're cheating I say!" She pointed at him with her chess piece she had been holding. "You are moving more spaces than the knight is allowed to."

Malik rolled his eyes. "You are seeing things Savra, don't make up nonsense to cover the fact that you are losing, quite horribly might I add." He winked. "This game can be confusing so I understand though."

"Isn't one of your little assassin rules not to underestimate your opponent? I know what you're doing, and you think I don't know how to play this game." Savra spoke in annoyance. "I've played this game too many times to count with both my father and brother. Two spaces in any direction, one to the left or right after, _Dai._ Not three spaces and then two after."

Malik grinned while he raised a brow. "Hmm, seems I've been caught then."

"I've been telling you this from the beginning." Savra shook her head with a smirk. "Do you always cheat?"

He smiled slyly. "No, but you've been keeping up pretty well. I wasn't about to lose to a woman at my own game."

"Such a gentleman is the one before me." Savra shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"I do try Savra." He grinned smugly.

The girl gave a small smile as her eyes moved back to the game board. He watched as she stared at the pieces, the smile leaving her lips and her face eventually loosing itself into a faint frown. She had been exceptionally quite since their trip to the market the previous day. She had not blown up like he expected her to once reaching the bureau, instead she remained quiet.

"I think I am done for now, we can finish it later?" She finally spoke as her eyes lifted to his.

He nodded as he stood. She crawled back to her pillows and pulled some over her head to keep the light from her face as she settled to rest.

Malik made his way over toward the counter and sat himself down on his stool. His gaze moved to the lounging girl. She had not spoken about the assassin once. Not even when he had brought him up, she had turned the conversation elsewhere. And when he brought up the sighting of her mother, still the girl would not talk about it. He knew something was brewing within her, for she wasn't acting at all how he would have assumed. But he didn't press anything, the air in the bureau wasn't as tense as it was before so he kept quiet, for the sake of keeping the place quiet.

* * *

><p>Altair sat on top the roof of the building he had just climbed, it was only moments ago the scholar Jubair had spoken his dying words. And those words were what kept running through his mind.<p>

The scholar was trying to purge the city of all texts and written words. To cleanse it and start anew. He adamantly believed that they were the cause of all evil in the world, and that he was doing it a favor, making it better. Making this new world, where there was not hatred and taint. A good cause, the assassin thought. But the way the scholar went about it was wrong. And that was what kept bothering the assassins mind.

"_Men must be free to do what they believe. It is not our right to punish one for thinking what they do, no matter how much we disagree."_

"_Then what?" The scholar asked with eyes glazing over._

"_You of all people should know the answer. Educate them. Teach them right from wrong. It must be knowledge that frees them, not force."_

"_They do not learn. Fixed in their ways as they are. You are naive to think otherwise. Confused. For which there is but one cure."_

"_You're wrong. And that's why you must be put to rest."_

"_Am I not unlike those precious books you seek to save? A source of knowledge with which you disagree? Yet you're rather quick to steal my life."_

He was right. The scholar. And knowing he was right was bothering him. The man thought he was doing something to better the world, death should not have been the punishment for it. A punishment yes, for his ways. But not death. He struck those down who disagreed, and here Altair is striking people down who disagree with the brotherhood's wants. These targets, they have been speaking of a world where it is better than what it is now, that their goal is to bring peace, a better future. It wasn't making sense, each of these kills brought more confusion, and more disturbing thoughts.

He rubbed his forehead in frustration as he stood and made his way back to the bureau. He jumped down into the entry room and was met by Rafiq's questions.

"Altair! Tell me you've met with success."

He nodded as he took his place upon the stool. "Yes. Jubair's fires are extinguished. His life as well."

The Rafiq gave him a smile. "Excellent news! I had no doubt you'd succeed!"

Altair explained his findings to the bureau leader and they conversed over the topics. He told the Rafiq he'd be staying here for the night, since his travels and the day's events had left him fatigued. Rafiq poured the assassin a cup of wine and the two sat in silence for the passing moments.

They both looked up when flapping wings filled the bureau. A pigeon landed on the arm of the Rafiq when he held it out and he moved to retrieve the note tied to it. Altair watched with vague interest. His fellow read over the note and half way through it he tutted as he shook his head and set the parchment aside with a sigh.

Altair raised a brow which urged the Rafiq to explain. "Al Mualim has sent word again asking if I had seen any sign of the girl— Nasir's daughter, showing up here in the city." Altair stiffened as he listened. "But I don't know what to be searching for if she was or has been here, so I must tell him no. He also asks if you have made it here yet, apparently you were to arrive some time ago and I was expecting you sooner, but I will tell him you have been here and he should expect you within the week."

Altair gave him a nod.

The Rafiq sighed again. "Ah but the girl, I received a note about a week and a half ago to keep an eye for her. She has escaped you see, or did you already know that?" He tilted his head at the assassin.

"No, I was unaware." Altair lied.

He nodded. "She is a troublemaker that one, or at least it's what I've heard from the ones passing through. So very different from Haydar and Nasir, which begs me to think she takes after her mother."

Altair's eyes snapped to the one in front of him. "What causes you to say that?"

The Rafiq shrugged. "Well look at all the trouble Nasir's wife has caused, is the girl not so different?"

The assassin's jaw tightened. "Savra is nothing like her mother."

Rafiq looked over Altair, a brow slowly rising. "Alright Altair… I was only making an observation. But then again, I have not met her so I have no right to judge. It is good to hear she is not like her mother then." He sighed. "It is still hard for me to believe Nasir is no longer with us."

Altair agreed with a slow nod. The two talked some more before the assassin left to the pillows to take a well needed rest.

* * *

><p>When morning arrived he bid the Rafiq farewell and made his way out of the bureau. As he walked the streets he saw many opening their shops and stalls for the day. He stopped at the fruit vendor and bought a pear to eat while he walked to the city gates.<p>

Halfway there as he passed some shops he heard a man shouting at a guard. His head turned to the argument to see a shopkeeper standing in front of his wares while he yelled at the guard. People were casting curious glances at them as they passed by.

"Are you going to do anything about it? The shopkeeper shouted.

"There is naught much that can be done." The guard responded as he crossed his arms.

The vender's eye twitched. "Have you any idea how valuable those books were to me? Some I haven't even gotten to reading you fool!"

"Again, there is naught much that—."

"Your own insignificant life weighs less than my texts!"

"I'd mind your words." The guard growled as he straightened.

"They must be replaced I say. They must!" The vender continued as he waved his hands around almost in a maniacal fashion. "I will give you a list, and you will find me new copies."

The guard glared. "I will do nothing of the sort, there is nothing that can be done I said. You are but one victim of many, we are not going to go around replacing your texts. You will just have to find different ones on your own time."

The vender's eyes widened before he took a step to the guard. "On my own time? I don't have time to go around searching for new ones! I was but minding my own business at my shop before they literally forced themselves into my home and stole my books! Books that were rare, books that will be very difficult to find!" He emphasized with his hands. "I would not expect an inbred fool like yourself to understa—."

"Alright Uncle I think you've made your point." A male walked up. A familiar one whom Altair recognized as the Hunter Ilyas. Ilyas patted the vender on the shoulder before looking to the guard. "As he ages he says the most random things, where he picks up these insults is beyond me. His mental health is not the same as it used to be so I must ask you forgiv—."

The guard scowled while waving an impatient hand in the air. "Yes, yes. If I find him causing problems like this again he will be fined."

"Fined!" The vender raised his voice with wide eyes. "You dare fine me when I am the victim! I am disgusted with what this city has become. Who hired you anyway! Probably another simpleton like yo—."

"Uncle, uncle." Ilyas cut him off by gripping his elbow and tugging him back. "You haven't had your morning tea and I know how it makes you act like a chicken who's lost their head. Come, let us finish setting up.

"I will be keeping an eye on you." The guard sneered as he began walking away.

"Keep two! One would not be enough for you, you imbecile!"

The guard froze in his step for a moment as he tensed before looking around at all the people and storming off with a scowl.

Ilyas shook his head with a chuckle "Uncle, I think you've sent him off to go cry in a dark corner. You cannot batter the guards like that. They will think you insane and take you from me."

The vender glanced at Ilyas as he turned back to his shop. "A weight off your shoulders if they do I'm sure."

"Uncle you wound me!" The hunter grinned cheekily. The vender shook his head and waved a dismissive hand. Ilyas eyes rolled as he smiled while he leaned back on a post next to the shop. His eyes landed on Altair and brightened with recognition. He pushed himself off and walked up to the other male.

"Ah, so we meet again." Ilyas smiled. "I figured you're here since I saw the beast you claim a horse outside of the gates when I went to go tend to my Deza. I tried to give him a piece of apple and as soon as I turned to leave he tried to take a piece of my ass." He frowned dramatically as he rubbed his rear.

Altair's lips curved upward slightly.

"But I understand, everyone wants a piece of Ilyas." He grinned haughtily. "Whether it be women, bandits, horses, they all want me in some way or another. Though the bandits want me dead, the horses only want me for the treats I give them, and the women only want me for my body." He winked. "But they don't fret, there's enough of me to go around."

Alair shook his head with a smirk before glancing at the hunter's uncle who was laying out pieces of fur on display. "He was one of the ones who had his written works taken?"

Ilyas glanced over at his uncle. "Yea, I came to find him sitting in the middle of the room on the floor sobbing like a child. He reads, _a lot_. His books were like his only friends or something like that." The hunter waved an indifferent hand. "I don't really care much about them, unless the book was about a handsome hunter named Ilyas, I can't really be bothered." He flashed a toothy grin. "But he's devastated about it so I'm pretending to be too, if only to placate him."

Altair nodded, Ilyas gave him a measuring look then, causing Altair to narrow his eyes. The hunter hesitated before speaking again. "You know, they say that scholar behind it— Jubair, was assassinated yesterday."

Altair's jaw clenched before answering. "I've heard."

Ilyas gave a nod. "I was in the tavern last night, a male I was talking to mentioned he saw it happen. Something about it being a hooded male, with white robes."

Altair stiffened but remained neutral in front of the hunter.

"Now, he could have just been speaking drunken words. But, you're hooded, and you're wearing white robes. And I'm going to go out on a limb in assuming that by the deep octave of your voice you are a male."

"A set of coincidences." Altair replied.

"Maybe, though I do remember what you said. That you served another and had to perform a task within a limited amount of time. Could that task by any chance be an assassination?" He tilted his head curiously.

Altair didn't answer at first and thought over his words before letting out a huff. "I have no need to explain my actions to a stranger." He threw the hunter's previous words at him.

Ilyas raised a brow in amusement. "Ah, but I don't disagree with what you do." He rebutted by throwing Altair's former words back as well. "And stranger you say? I thought my fish I left would make us friends forever."

The hunter grinned when the assassin was at a loss for what to say.

"Ilyas! Stop dallying and help me with this." The vender shouted.

Ilyas rolled his eyes with a sigh before glancing at Altair. "You should come look at what he has. And buy something if you're feeling generous. He's going to take his anger out on me I'm sure of it. A sell will brighten his gloomy day."

"I don't have uses for fur." Altair replied as he looked to the shop.

"It's not just fur, he sells hide gloves and bracers. Weapon casings as well."

Altair hesitated and Ilyas spoke. "Just go look at the items and pretend you might buy, then lie and say you forgot your coin purse or something."

Altair gave a reluctant nod and walked over to the shop where various furs were lain out and hung. The vender glanced up from hanging one and his eyes brightened when he saw Altair looking at the items. "Come, come. Tell me if there is something that catches your eye." Altair continued looking at the pieces while Ilyas moved to places some more out.

A square material caught his eye. It had a dark brown color to the fur with black every now and then. On each side of the length there were three buckles. He picked it up to inspect the item closer.

Ilyas glanced up from his task and straightened to speak. "You buckle that over your bracers." He explained.

Altair looked to him. "What's the point of them?"

Ilyas shrugged. "Looks some would say, though they come in handy when there is a chill in the air. There is a matching set to buckle over your boots, larger of course."

Altair had no desire for such items, but he had an idea of who might appreciate them. "How much are they?"

Ilyas's eyes brightened. "For the bracer pieces or the whole set?"

Altair glanced back to the dark fur, the image of the little huntress coming to mind. "The whole set."

Ilyas grinned. "Well since you were kind to me once I'll be kind to you in return… again, since I gave you my fish." He winked. "A discount if you will, I say about forty silver pieces."

"Forty silver! Are you daft boy? Two gold pieces for the set." The vender cut in as he walked over.

Ilyas shook his head. "Uncle that's downright theft."

"I'll tell you what's downright theft. You selling my wares for anything less than eighty silver!"

"Uncle…"

"Ilyas! Move aside, your outrageous transactions will be the death of me."

Ilyas glanced at the sky. "I was hoping heart failure would be the death of you." He muttered dryly.

"I heard that boy."

"No you didn't old man." Ilyas grinned.

The vender scowled at the hunter. "With you around me heart failure is not far behind. Why haven't you left yet? I need more stock for the week to come."

"Aw Uncle, you know I didn't mean it. If your heart does fail, count on me to punch you in the chest until it revives. It would be good for the both of us. For you, well because you will be brought back from the dead, and good for me for getting to take out my frustration you bring me. But it won't be as if I'm striking you personally Uncle, more like your carcass since technically you would be de—."

"Ilyas would you shut—up!" The vender shook in exasperation. "I swear boy, I have enough stress from recent events."

Ilyas rolled his eyes. "Uncle don't worry I'll bring you some new books when I return."

The vender waved a hand as he sighed. "Yes, yes. Now." He looked to Altair who had been watching in amusement. "If you want the set, I want two gold pieces."

"At least cut it down to one." Ilyas sighed.

"Two gold I say!"

"It's fine." Altair cut in, he pulled out his coin purse and procured two gold pieces, placing them in the vendor's hand. The shop keeper's eyes lit with joy as he pocketed the money. He moved to grab something under the table and brought up a set of larger fur covers matching the ones for the bracers and explained how they buckle around the boots. He wrapped the set in a bundle and tied the strings, handing the package to Altair. The vender's eyes were then distracted by another who had approached the table and began conversing with the customer.

Ilyas walked closer to the table and grabbed something Altair couldn't catch and when he tried to see the item was out of sight. He glanced up at Altair with an apologetic look. "Told you he was a greedy bastard."

Altair shrugged. "The cost mattered little to me."

Ilyas nodded slowly. Altair's eyes trailed over the remaining wares where he saw a long leather hide piece. It was the same he had seen the archer wear before on his arm. Ilyas noticed him looking at it and spoke. "That's to shield from the abrasion a bowstring may give off if the shot goes wrong. It is most uncomfortable if your skin is caught unprotected."

Altair pulled the sleeve closer on the table. "Is it only one size?"

"Well yes, but it's adjustable." The hunter pulled the sleeve of his tunic up to show he was wearing the leather sleeve underneath. He turned his arm to display that there were crisscross ties on the outside area leading up the length of his arm. "Just tighten the strings or loosen them and it should fit most anyone."

Altair stared at the piece a bit longer before slowly asking. "Would… would it tighten enough to fit a woman?"

Ilyas tilted his head. "I'm not sure… I don't see why a woman would have need for this type of sleeve though. Unlike the other wares this isn't for looks, it does serve a purpose."

Altair gave him a look. "I'm aware."

Ilyas held up his hands in defense. "Alright, alright. I'm just saying it's rare to come by a female archer." The hunter paused and then smirked to himself. "Well not so rare I guess, I ran into one not too long ago." Altair's eyes snapped to the hunter's as he listened. "Pretty little thing she was. Me being the chivalrous hero that I am, saved her from some bandits. I'm pretty sure she's fallen in love with me by now." He gave a wolfish grin.

Altair raised a brow. "Have you seen her since then?"

Ilyas's grin falter. "Well no… but! I mean I don't have to constantly make appearances, just one encounter with me is enough." The hunter tilted his head to gesture to a group of women and gave them a well-practiced wink, causing them to turn to each other to giggle into their hands. "Judging by what my mirror shows me, I'm damn handsome."

Altair smirked in amusement.

A scoff came about from another. "You claim to be so handsome yet you are still without a wife." The hunter's uncle came to stand again behind the table as he took a seat on a stool.

"Ah but Uncle, If I took a wife my time would be divided. We all know you want my full attention." Ilyas smiled.

The vender shook his head. "Ilyas, I would rest easier knowing you were setting up a proper life."

Ilyas waved a dismissive hand. "If I did that I wouldn't be able to go on the hunts as much and your shop would lose business."

His uncle sighed. "I'm not such a heartless greedy bastard as you like to say."

Ilyas feigned innocence while he sucked in a sharp breath. "Uncle! I would not dare sputter those words about you."

The vender smirked. "I hear your words you loud mouthed buffoon. I am not getting any younger boy, and it pains me to see you have not begun taking responsibility."

"I know you're not getting younger. The sound of your bones in the morning is enough to attest to that." He winked.

"Ilyas, be serious for once."

"What? I am being serious, some oil for them would do you some good Uncle."

"I have the right mind to smack your foul mouth."

"I wouldn't suggest it, for it would break those brittle bones of yours, then you'd come crying to me to set and wrap them." He grinned.

"It is no wonder why you have no wife then." His uncle shook his head.

"Well neither do you."

"That's because she's dead!"

"Oh right… I was beginning to get curious as to where she was, I thought she left you Uncle."

The vender heaved an exasperated sigh before glancing at Altair. "What about you boy? Do you have your own family yet?"

Altair raised a brow. "No."

The vender straightened. "Well do you at least have a wife?"

Altair shook his head. Ilyas grinned broadly. "See, I'm not the only one."

The vender let out a huff. "I was younger than both of you and I was already married and had my child."

"That's because you accidently impregnated a whore and your father made you." Ilyas responded. His uncle's eyes bulged with shock. "That's what my father had told me." He added in defense.

The vender scoffed. "He would have said something along those lines wouldn't he?"

Ilyas shrugged with indifference before glancing at an amused Altair. "But you have a woman then? That's who you were thinking of buying the sleeve for?"

Altair's eyes widened in surprise and he couldn't find words to answer. "I… she's not exactly—."

"Sleeve?" The vender asked in confusion. "What sleeve?"

"The leather arm sleeve." Ilyas replied as he leaned against a post.

"Why would you buy that for a woman?" He asked, making a face.

"She's an archer." Ilyas answered for the assassin. "Right?"

Altair nodded slowly.

"A woman who wields a weapon? Improper!" The man replied with distaste. "This world has gone to the pits I say."

Ilyas rolled his eyes. Altair smirked as he shook his head. If Savra were here he was sure she'd have gone off on the man. He glanced at the street to see more and more people were about as the day progressed. Turning his eyes to the sky he noted the sun much higher than when he left the bureau. He looked to the hunter to see him staring off in boredom at the going's on.

"I'm afraid I must leave. I have a long trip ahead of me." He spoke to the hunter.

Ilyas straightened and gave him a nod in understanding. The vender gave him a wave and turned to speak with another customer. Altair nodded his goodbye and grabbed the package, setting off to the city gates. After a few moments of walking he was brought back by the Hunter's voice. He turned to look at him questioningly. The Hunter walked up to him and held out a familiar item and moved his other hand to pull something from his pocket.

"Take these so you get your money's worth of items. Two gold coins for that set is ridiculous."

Altair took the leather arm sleeve slowly and placed it on top the package. Grasping the other item he looked over it. It was a hardened leather dagger casing, and on it were embossed intricate designs. He glanced up to the Hunter.

"Your Uncle will not notice these missing?" He asked.

Ilyas scoffed. "Of course he will, but he'll get over it after his chest pains subside." He grinned.

Altair gave him a nod of appreciation. "Thank you."

Ilyas waved a dismissive hand. "Now we're even then. Maybe I'll run into you again assassin."

Altair smirked and watched as the hunter head back to the shop. He turned and resumed his trek to his horse to head back to Masyaf while he gazed at the fancy casing.

* * *

><p>He sliced the fruit into a few sections and began eating his morning meal as he went about reading his book. It was cloudy today and while the bureau usually had adequate sunlight at this time in the morning, the storm prevented it from bringing any. A candle sat on top the counter near him with the small flame providing him light, the fireplace was going, warming the room for the two occupants. The other who resided in the bureau sat on the ground in front of it, in her lap rested the leather bound book she kept close to her most of the time these days. Her arm lain on her leg, and in her hand she held a dark stick she used for her drawings. She was twirling it between her fingers idly, but while the sketchbook was open, she was no longer drawing, or at least he figured she wasn't since she hadn't really moved for the past half hour.<p>

The girl's eyes were lost in the crackling flames before her, unfocused, unseeing. Her mind was elsewhere, as it had been for a while now. Malik had at first been happy for the peace, but when he saw how withdrawn the girl had become, he found it unsettling. He had originally placed it on her hurt for the things the assassin had been keeping from her, but now he was suspecting it was something else, he just didn't know what though. He chewed his fruit as his eyes drifted back down to his text and for the passing moments he read in the silence.

It was disturbed when a faint voice called his name. His eyes shot up to the girl but she was still exactly as she had been.

"Savra?" He spoke. Her head turned to him and lifted a brow in question. "Did you say something?"

She shook her head while she looked at him for a moment longer before turning her gaze back to the flames. He frowned, his head and went back to his book, a moment later he heard it again, a little louder this time. He remembered something then and stood quickly making his way to go out of the bureau.

Savra glanced at him. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"The messenger has returned, I'll be back in a moment." He responded as he left.

Savra stood from her seat and walked to sit on a stool at the counter. Her body becoming anxious at once. It wasn't long before the Dai returned.

"Did Haydar send me a letter?" She asked as she tried to keep her excitement down.

Malik smirked as he nodded and handed her a sealed letter while he went through the ones for him.

The girl tore the letter open and began reading instantly. Malik glanced up from his own to see her eyes take in the words with a smile. But it wasn't long before her smile to turn into a frown, and after a while her expression completely dropped.

"He can't be serious." She whispered under her breath.

Malik narrowed his eyes as he moved closer. "What is it?"

Savra didn't answer as the letter fell from her hands and onto the table. She began rubbing her temples while she wallowed thickly and closed her eyes. "I can't believe him."

Malik snatched the letter and read through it. The words were expected. Haydar throwing a fit over her disappearance, but he didn't think that was what bothered her. Her brother calmed in the middle of the letter, expression how he was relieved she was alright and was aware of the situation but was still extremely displeased with it. He ordered Savra to return. And went on about why. But it wasn't until the end that Malik saw what she was upset over.

"Are you not happy for him?" He asked cautiously.

Savra scoffed but still kept her eyes closed. "Why would I be happy? It wasn't planned."

"Is it with the Ru'yah girl who the letters are being sent to?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't seem like he is unhappy about it." Malik replied.

"Because he's an idiot."

"Do you not like the girl?"

"That's not it."

"Then what?"

Savra opened her eyes and looked at Malik briefly, and in that time he saw a sadness he had not see before and his brows furrowed. "There are a few reasons. One, now of all times is the worst time for something like this to happen. I mean… I don't…" She let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know, maybe it's just me who thinks it wrong. But maybe because he has a home there and I don't. So I guess I can't say he doesn't have a life set up. But still… they're not even married."

Malik nodded and she continued. "And it hasn't even been that long since the incident occurred. Like what two? Two and a half months? And already he's going to have a child? That pisses me off. My father hasn't even been dead that long and he's already moving on like that."

"He said it was unplanned Savra, I doubt he meant it to happen."

Her jaw tightened. "My father would have loved to see the child. And… and… now he can't because he's not here…" The girl's eyes began to water. "How inconsiderate of him to wait until he's gone to start a family."

Malik's eyes softened. "You know he didn't do that, it was an accident Savra. You're not seeing this clearly."

Savra shook her head and turned her face from him. "He hardly even spoke about him since it happen, and sometimes when I would he would change the subject. Like he completely set it out of his mind. How easy he has it, to forget like that."

"Savra… perhaps it's just his way of grieving. I've known Haydar for a long time, and I know he misses your father just as much as you."

She stood then, and spared a glance at the letter. "I can't believe he's done this." She whispered again as the tears made their slow descent from her eyes. Malik reached for her hand but she pulled it away and walked to sit in front of the fire again and covered her face with her hand.

He stared at her sadly and watched as her body shook every now and then, but now sound came from the girl as she cried her silent tears. He sighed quietly as he grabbed the letter and placed it under some of the others. He went through the rest, which were reports from around the city and one from Al Mualim, asking for the Dai to give his own, but it also contained something that startled the Dai when he read it. Another was to come to the bureau and Malik was to task him with going around the city to collect information. He glanced at Savra to see her resting her chin now on her knee as she hugged her leg.

He looked around the bureau quickly and saw there would be no place for her to hide. His fellow could come today and she would be found. He walked around the counter hurriedly and spoke.

"Savra get up."

Her eyes swept to his slowly, but made no move to rise.

"Another from Masyaf is to arrive soon and you can't be here." He told her impatiently as he looked around again.

Savra's head lifted with narrowed eyes. "But I thought—."

"Get up now!" Malik waved his hand quickly. "Grab your rucksack and bow, hide your sketchbook and paints."

She did what he asked with haste, he reached for her cloak and shawl telling her to put both on. He then pulled her to the bureau exit and they both climbed out into the cloudy outside. Malik looked around and then descended the ladder with her following close behind. He took her through an alley and stopped in front of some crates.

"We are going to climb onto the roof from here, it should be easy for you since it is not as high up." He told her as he hopped up onto the crates. "I'm going to show you a way on the rooftops starting from here that will lead straight to the bazaar we've been going to. Do not travel on the streets. The way has no guards on the roofs and it is fairly easy, the housing is close enough to hop over so I don't worry that you will fall. At the end of the path you will climb down onto some more crates and the small alley will allow you to get into the bazaar normally understand?"

Savra nodded as she began climbing the crates as well. Malik lifted himself onto the roof and waited for Savra to do the same. He proceeded to lead her along the rooftop pointing out things she would have to look for to find her way back. When they reached the end of the path, Malik gestured to an alleyway below and told her that was how she was to get into the Bazaar and return.

"So how long do I have to stay here?" She asked as they stood surveying the Bazaar from the building.

"I don't know yet." He responded as his eyes searched around.

"And I am to stay in the Bazaar the whole time?" What if it starts raining and they closed their shops?"

Malik turned and looked at her for a few moments before grabbing her hand and tugging her along with him. The walked for a while and approached a wooden structure they had passed earlier.

"This roof garden is abandoned as is the hovel it belongs to. But the hovel is boarded up so you can't stay in there. The shelter isn't much but it will keep you hidden. If you don't want to be in the Bazaar the whole time, then stay in here." He gestured to the box like garden with blue fabric concealing the inside.

Savra just shook her head in annoyance but didn't say anything.

"Tell Lamis you want to learn of her herbs or something like that and she'll keep you busy all day."

"And you?" Savra asked as she looked to him.

"I'll set up the one coming with his tasks, I don't know if he plans to sleep the night in the bureau, probably since he's been traveling. But after the first he should be gone." Malik answered.

"So… I'm to sleep in this thing is what you're saying?" Savra's brows furrowed.

"For now Savra."

She heaved a heavy sigh and Malik placed his hand on her shoulder. "Stay safe until I come back to check on you." She nodded reluctantly and with that Malik left her. Her eyes moved back to the roof garden and she pushed the fabric aside to peer in. She was thankful at least that it was empty of the plants aside from a few dried up leaves and was large enough to be comfortable to rest in. She stepped in and the fabric closed, keeping her in with very little light. She placed her rucksack down and freed her bow from her back. She pulled her dagger from her bag and clipped it onto her belt as she went back outside and walked in the direction of the alleyway. Climbing her way down, at the other entrance of the alley was the Bazaar and she could see the people moving about.

She walked to the market, pulling up her shawl so that only her eyes shown. Thankfully she had not been wearing the dress today as she really wasn't in the mood to be that uncomfortable. Her cloak concealed her enough to the tops of her boots. And seeing as how the day might have rain, many were out in similar coverings. She looked at the venders and searched for the one Malik had said. Once finding it she made her way to the healer. She spoke to the old woman and explained how she wished to learn about the herbs. The woman brightened and began a very long explanation over each of her bundles and even pulled out a notebook containing more information.

Needless to say, Savra spent a very large part of the day listening with vague interest, but it was enough to keep her busy. By the time she had enough she said her goodbye to Lamis. As she was making her way to the alley she passed a jeweler and she halted in her step. Her eyes looked over the stall and all the pieces. The jeweler noticed her looking and smiled, waving her over. Savra walked up to the surface and peered at the items. Her eyes landing on a big red gem on a thin silver chain. Her jaw tightened and her hands balled into fists.

"That's a popular one, though popular it may be, most can't afford it." The man told her.

"I don't see the appeal to it." Savra spoke lowly.

Tha man shot of from his chair in disbelief. "Don't see the appeal! Are you blind girl? You just… you just… It's because the sun is hiding today that you're not seeing it in it's true glory. The gem shines and glimmers like no other." The jeweler defended.

"Jewelry has not the same appeal to me as it does others." Savra said after a while.

The man made a face as he pouted. "Well then why are you wasting my time if you have no desire to buy?"

"A woman frequents you often, she possesses blue eyes and auburn hair." Savra replied as she looked at him seriously. The man's eyes lit as he straightened.

Ah yes, my Sasha. She has such a taste for quality items." He smiled and then frowned. "Though I haven't seen her in a few days, a week at least."

"Do you know where she comes from in the city?" Savra asked.

"Well the rich district of course! As if she would come from anywhere else." He scoffed. "She is the mistress of Zafar, he would not have one from anywhere lower."

Savra ground her jaw as her nails dug into her palms. "His mistress?"

The jeweler nodded. "I'm surprised he has not taken her as his wife yet, the woman is a beauty. And so kind as well."

Savra had to keep herself from visibly shaking as she listened. "When you see her again, will you tell me if I return here? I wish to give her a… _surprise_… for her… kindness."

His eyes brightened as he smiled. "I will of course."

"Do not tell her that someone is searching, or it will ruin it." Savra warned quietly.

The male waved a hand. "I won't say a word I promise. I hope she enjoys her surprise then."

Savra nodded as she turned to speed to the alleyway. "I doubt she will." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>"Before you go, I have a question for you."<p>

"Of course."

"What is the truth?"

"We place faith in ourselves. We see the world the way it really is, and hope that one day all mankind might see the same."

"What is the world then?"

"An illusion. One we can either submit to, as most do, or transcend."

"What is it to transcend?"

"To recognize nothing is true and everything is permitted. That laws arise not from divinity, but reason. I understand now that our creed does not command us to be free. It commands us to be wise."

"Do you see now why the Templars are a threat?"

"Whereas we would dispel the illusion, they would use it to rule."

"Yes. To reshape the world in an image more pleasing to them. That is why I sent you to steal their treasure. That is why I keep it locked away. And that is why you kill them. So long as even one survives, so too does their desire to create a new world order. Take your equipment, seek out this last man. With his death, Robert de Sable will at last be vulnerable."

"It will be done."

Al Mualim nodded and turned his back to the assassin to gaze out of the large window. Altair held in his sigh as he walked up to the table to retrieve his equipment and began to walk away, only to be stopped again by his master. He held his breath as he waited.

"I have received word from the Rafiq in Damascus that the girl was not seen there. Malik has sent word as well that he has not come across any sign of her either. I don't think she would flee to Acre for she has no ties to there." He spoke as he stared out of the window. Altair swallowed. "That girl is not stupid, that is for sure. Her actions yes, but she's very aware of what she is doing. What that is? I am at a loss. But no good will come of it."

Al Mualim glanced at Altair briefly. "I was surprised to hear you arrived to Damascus so late, I had expected this target to be slain at least two weeks ago." He walked over to stand at the table. "And I was again surprised to hear you were sighted in Jerusalem within that time." He gave Altair a measuring look. "Jerusalem is in the opposite direction of Damascus Altair, what business did you have there?"

Altair steeled his voice as he answered. "I went to speak with Malik in person."

Al Mualim raised a brow. "You and Malik are not on good terms." He responded skeptically.

"Which is why I went to speak to him." Altair told him. "My deeds in the past have been weighing heavily on me and I wished to give him the apology that he deserved a long time ago."

The Grand Master stared at him for the longest time before saying. "You've changed boy."

"So I keep hearing."

Al Mualim nodded and it took Altair a moment to turn and make his way for the steps.

"Altair." The commanding voice called again, and he froze in his step. "Demus has mentioned you've become quite close to the girl, and when asked Kymal has not denied it." Altair turned again to look at his master. "Is this true?"

He swallowed as his brows furrowed. "I don't see how that has anything to do wi—."

"Is this true!" The Grand Master shouted and the assassin had held in his flinch at the volume.

"It is."

"And you are unaware of where she is at the moment?" Al Mualim spoke as he walked up to the assassin.

"I am." He answered lowly.

"And if I say I don't believe you?"

"I have never given you a reason not to before." Altair said slowly as he felt his heart begin to race.

"No, you haven't." Al Mualim agreed as he stared at him. "But a woman has not been involved before, and they are quite capable of twisting your mind. So I ask again Altair. Do you know where the girl is?"

He stared at his master who was giving him a stern look, the pounding of his heart could be heard perfectly clear in his head. His gaze didn't falter and he reminded still.

"No."

Al Mualim tilted his chin up as his eyes swept over the assassin's face, ire evident within them. "I see." He replied. But then his hand shot out quicker than Altair could have seen, gripping the assassins jaw roughly. Altair tried to jerk his head away in surprise which caused the Grand Master to tighten his hold painfully. "Know this boy. I have sent a few in search for her. I don't doubt that her destination was Jerusalem for that is all she's known. If you are hiding her there, she _will_ be found. They should already be arriving at the bureau so we will see if you have hidden her well enough. Once she is found the punishment will be with the whips if I'm in a good mood. And death if I'm not."

Altair didn't respond as he stared hard at his master. The grip was released and he turned to walk away.

"And Altair?"

The assassin stopped again.

"I do hope for your sake that you are not hiding her, because if you are, I will not be the one who brings her death. We will truly see how devoted you are to the brotherhood then."

His anger flared as he walked down the steps, he pushed past anyone who was in his way as he went through the hallways. He gripped the handle of his door and tore it open, he would not be surprised if the entire castle heard his door slam.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Alrighty then there it is peeps. So just to clear up in case there is some confusion. There is a few time skips in between POV's. I tried to make it clear but if not now you know :) Al Mualim might have seen a little cruel at the end but in my story he's more of a turd then he is in the actual story but oh well. XD And my little Ilyas has made it into another chapter ;p Anyway let me know what you thought of that chappy. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for Reading!<strong>

_**Sombrette**_


	23. A Brewing Storm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

**Author's Note: Not much to say except thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and fav'd. This chapter's long so I hope you enjoy ;)**

Yourxenium: It is scary o . O lol I think Ezio is more of a man whore than Ilyas XD And yea that's why she's upset, but it's more than that. It's mostly because she feels her father should be alive for something like that. But it will get explained later on. Thanks for your review!

Nerdmafia101: It was a cliffy huh? Yea he was being pouty at the end, I think he went inot his room and crossed his arms and paced will sticking out his bottom lip XD Thankies for the review.

TheHaloFreak: Yea I feel the need to respond to you guys lol But I'll warn that I don't always respond to everyone, just the ones who say things I feel need a little more elaborate responses to aside from thank you XD Glad she didn't anger you lol I think. And glad you liked the ending XD Hope you enjoy this chappy. Thanks for your review!

ShadowHunter90: Because if they left them alone everything would be too easy lol Yes Al Mualim is a turd ;p

Dan Alaya: How funny you should pick that actor, because when I saw him on the Hurt Locker all I did was stare lol wasn't even payin attention to the plot. For the answers to those questions, it will take a few chapters to get them, things will speed up in a few. Thanks for the review!

NefeliPsycho: Ilyas has a special role, I won't say what, but I think most will like it. But we won't know till later! Thanks for the review!

Tori: Thank you for your kind review :D I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Egiaprevolg: Thanks I'm glad you enjoying the story and Savra ;p Thanks for the review!

Asuka Saruwatari: Well I'm glad you decided to review lol. Also glad you're liking the story. As for Altair speaking more. Yes he does in my story, some of the characters from AC are a little ooc. In the game he speaks really monotone, and usually has like one line to say. So I did change it a tad. Anyway thanks for the review!

And to xVentressx—Fyloefox—SmileforMeNow0—Guest—Rednecks 'n Angels Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XXIII_**

**A Brewing Storm**

* * *

><p>Golden eyes trailed over the jagged cliffs below, watching the sun's progress as it made its way higher into the sky, pushing the cliff's shadow lower and lower in its slow decent towards the base. A leg dangled outside the window as an assassin sat sideways, leaning his back against the frame. His arm rested on his bent knee while his fingers tapped against his thumb distractedly. He had not moved, not for a while. His eyes had seen the moon, seen it drift through the sky lazily. His eyes sought the star, the same one they always sought nowadays. His star, in her words. But in the assassin's eyes it was hers, for no thoughts but the little huntress came to mind when he gazed at it. He had watched the moon disappear and the sun come up to replace it, washing the dark sky of the brilliant spots of light.<p>

All night he sat, well into the morning as well. His mind had been buzzing, flooded with thoughts, none the good kind. It was too much, even for him; the ever stoic assassin. Such burdens to be laid on one man must have been some sort of sin. But they were there, and there was no getting rid of them. His mind fought against the thoughts, trying to make sense of them. Trying to find a way, anyway, to fix this. To fix the situation that never should have happened in the first place. But he found that, having spent all night struggling to think of a way out, no matter how one looks at the situation, there was simply no fix. And for the first time in the assassin's life, he had no idea of what to do.

With all the hours spent thinking, and failing to come up with an answer, he realized something he had not before. The direction of life could not be stopped. Life was in constant motion, moving forward, never halting. People may try to shift the fates, turn the tides to what would suit their desires. But in the end, everything is going to happen, because it _always_ was going to happen. There is no changing it, one may think that they did, shifted something that was not supposed to occur, _changed something_. But they didn't, they just followed the path that had already been laid out without realizing it. Things change all the time, but that doesn't mean the course of life changed because of it, the changes were necessary, to get to the correct outcome that had always been there, waiting. To try and go against the path, would be false. It would not accomplish anything and it would be a futile attempt at best. To go against life's path would be very much akin to one going against a powerful current. No matter how hard one tries to swim through it, the force would constantly push you back, dragging you along. In the end, you'd still be taken along with the current, just as you always would have.

He realized that the reason he couldn't find a way around the issue, was because there was no way around it. Nasir was always meant to die that night, Savra and Haydar were always meant to flee to Masyaf, she was always meant to catch his attention, she was always meant to grate his nerves, she was always meant to worm her way into his heart, and he was always meant to help her. Which _meant_ he was always supposed to make a choice. But what a choice it was. He lost either way. If he was confirmed for helping her, she must die by his hand, and if he refused to do it, they'd both die by his master's hand. And if he wasn't confirmed, but she still caught, she'd die anyway, and the choice then would be if he stood by and did nothing about it, or if he went against Al Mualim to protect her, which wouldn't end well, he knew. This wasn't about choosing the brotherhood over her life, this was about choosing between the right or wrong morals he lived by. _Some choice_. Again, it seemed he would lose either way.

Which came back to life's little path. He was not oblivious to the fact that seemed to be ever hanging above his head. That when it came to the girl, the prospect of death followed in her shadow. It was a telling sign looming around her. An unspoken truth his mind refused to acknowledge. No matter however which way one looked at it, death seemed to be waiting along her life path, waiting for the girl to take the wrong turn so it may lay claim to her. Death was on of everyone's path, sometimes at the end of them, sometimes not. And Savra's, he felt that it was too close for comfort. He warned her many times about how her recklessness would get her killed, but, they were really just warnings, far fetching the possible outcomes of her actions. He never really put actual thought to the prospect of her death, and now with the threat of him possibly playing a hand in it, he found it truly pained him.

So now he sat and stared at the sky, having no real desire to do much else at the moment. There was but only one thing that would prevent any of this from happening. It was for her to stay hidden. But not just in the bureau. No, she had to disappear. The problem with that lay in the fact that Altair could no longer help her. He could hide her anymore, he couldn't do anything for her anymore. He refused to make such a choice. Helping her had brought all this trouble in the first place. He couldn't, not anymore. She'd have to hide herself away, in a place where none would recognize her. Far. Far from here, far from Jerusalem. Just away, where she could start her life anew. He couldn't fix this. But maybe she could. If only she listen to him when he told her so. And tell her so he would, he would set out to ride for Jerusalem tomorrow to do just that.

He hoped Malik hadn't been caught off guard by the one's Al Mualim sent, and that she was still secreted. He knew now that he couldn't go to the bureau, he could not be seen in Jerusalem a second time while his assignment lay in another city. But he would worry about that during his ride there. Now he wanted peace, and the somewhat cloudy sky was providing it for the moment.

* * *

><p>He was startled awake by his head lopping forward, thumping his chin against his chest. He sat up then and looked around. He was still seated against the window sill in his room, leg still dangling outside. He stared below, at the long drop he would have taken had he shifted the wrong way in his sleep, silently cursing himself for his thoughtless actions. He noticed the dullness that had overtaken the sky, as the party cloudy morning had turned into a storm cloud afternoon.<p>

A knock came to his door then, and he dragged his eyes to it but made no move to answer. The rapping continued, becoming more and more insistent. Altair let out a tired sigh as leaned his head back against the window frame, still keeping his eyes locked on the door.

"Altair?"

It was Haydar's muffled voice from the other side, followed by more insistent knocking.

"Come on Altair, I know you're there." The younger assassin spoke. A moment of silence passed, and Altair wondered if Haydar had left, if not for the quiet plea that trickled to his ears. "Please…"

The assassin let out a huff as he stood and made his way to the door with a shake of his head. He gripped the handle and opened it enough to see Haydar standing just in front of it.

"Yes?" He spoke deeply.

Haydar eyed him for a moment, almost warily. "I need to speak with you."

Altair glanced down the hallway before he answered. "About?"

Haydar's eyes narrowed slightly. "I think you know what about."

"Haydar…"

"I overheard the Master speaking to you Altair." Haydar bit out. "I heard what he told you. How can you—!"

Altair opened the door wider in a rush and gripped the front of his younger comrade's tunic, dragging him none too gently into his room and slamming his door shut in haste. "Keep your voice down." He hissed.

Haydar shoved Altair's hand away and took to glaring. "Where is she?"

Altair heaved a sigh as he walked back over to the window. "I don't know." He stiffened when a sudden grip came to his arm and failed to react in time before being shoved into his wall, rattling the weapons overhead. His eyes widened at Haydar's evident fury.

"You listen." He ground out darkly. "Lie to the Master all you'd like, but do not lie to me when it comes to my sister. I need to know where she is, and I need to know now."

Altair took that moment to look over the younger assassin, and narrowed at the sight. He looked exhausted, judging by his heavy eyes. Not at all like how he normally appeared. "What's wrong with you Haydar?"

"What's wrong with me?" Haydar asked in disbelief. "My sister is gone, that's what's wrong with me! Almost a month! Almost a month and all I get is a letter saying she refuses to return. You said you'd bring her back, and just now do you return, only she's not with you. Is it true then? What he said? You're hiding her?"

Altair didn't say anything as he stared at Haydar, mostly because he didn't know what he should say.

"Let me tell you something Altair," Haydar continued through clenched teeth when the assassin refused to speak. "All I have left is Savra, if anything happens to her because for some unfathomable reason you're helping her stay away, I won't hesitate to tear every limb from your body."

Altair rose a brow in surprise, normally if Haydar would have said that to him he'd find it quite amusing, but he could see just how serious Haydar was, so he opted out of chuckling.

"Let me tell you something then Haydar," Altair began carefully, Haydar waited with a hard look. "You should come to terms that Savra cannot come back, even if she wanted to…"

Haydar's eyes filled with realization, and his expression dropped as he took a step back, eyes glancing down towards the ground. "I… he'll kill her." He stated to himself quietly. "Or you will, if I heard correctly…" His eyes rose to his, holding a bitter look to them.

Again, Altair didn't say anything, for he had no answer for Haydar.

"Would you go to that extent then?" Haydar questioned angrily. "Take her life to assure your continued place among the brotherhood?"

Altair's eyes lit with fury at that as he ground his jaw.

"I thought you were attempting to better yourself, but apparently not if you would sooner use her life to rise amongst the ranks quicker, _just_ like you did with Kadar."

His fist flew out in that instant and slammed into the younger assassin's jaw with a surrounding thump of Altair's knuckles making contact with Haydar's face. Haydar stumbled back until he hit the bed post, the wood groaning at the sudden impact. His eyes glaring with rage as he wiped his lip of the trickling blood.

"You know _nothing_ of what you're speaking about." Altair ground out to him. "You know _nothing_ of the position I've been put in."

Haydar scoffed. "Are you trying to say this is a hard situation for you? We all know what your decision will be in the end, if you're put to it."

"Then it is no wonder why I figure you all ignorant if you go off of assumptions."

Haydar's glanced at him skeptically. "Not assumptions; it's what you'd do, no doubt."

Altair growled in frustration as he started to pace, his patience with the younger assassin waning. "I didn't just risk everything I've worked up to for nothing. If I only cared to worry about my rank, it would be much simpler for me to just tell him where she is. But I didn't, so don't assume you know what I'm going to do."  
>Haydar's eyes narrowed as they followed the pacing assassin. "So you know where she is."<p>

"Yes I know where _she is_." Altair snapped in annoyance.

"Then tell me."

"Jerusalem, Haydar." Altair glanced at him. "But she is no longer safe there, not as if she was in the first place."

Haydar let out a huff as he crossed his arms. "Why didn't you just bring her back?"

"I was going to, things changed."

Haydar didn't answer as he took to staring at the ground.

Altair watched Haydar, noticing his forehead creasing with apparent worry. "She was with Malik, last time I saw her."

Haydar nodded slowly, still keeping his eyes lowered. "He won't turn her in will he?"

"I doubt he will."

Haydar sighed heavily as he sat on the bed and rested his arms on his knees. Altair leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

"She's pregnant."

Altair's brows narrowed in confusion as he stiffened.

"Ru'yah," Haydar continued tiredly. "She's… she's pregnant."

"The one from the village?"

Haydar gave a slow nod as he swallowed thickly. "I… I don't know what to do. Well, her father insists we marry immediately. But… I mean, I haven't even had a chance to really think about it. Ever since I received Savra's letter I've been trying to figure out how to get her back, but I didn't even know where she was." Haydar then gave a rueful chuckle. "I almost strangled the messenger boy, but he wouldn't say his destination. I told her about it in my own letter, but I haven't received one back. It should have been here by now. I know a child is the last thing I need right now, but it can't be helped. And I'm not opposed to it really, or marrying Ru'yah for that matter. But it feels wrong when Savra is gone, she's all I have left and I can't even take joy in becoming a father knowing my little sister is out there on her own possibly in danger."

Altair didn't want to mention to Haydar just how much danger Savra was possibly in, especially since he had been absent for the past three weeks, he was unaware of the situation there.

"And now I realize you're right." Haydar spoke again after a silent moment. "She can't come back. Well… maybe she could?" He looked up hopefully to Altair. "She could stay in Ru'yah's house, no one would know."

Altair shook his head after a few seconds. "She'd hate that… being subjected to staying within a small hovel." A small side smile made its way across his lips as his mind wondered to the last time he saw her. "She was already throwing tantrums after being enclosed in the bureau after only a day, I could only imagine the troubles Malik has gone through in three weeks."

Haydar chuckled quietly. "Probably missing his remaining limb, she never cared for the indoors… she's strange in that way."

Altair rested his head back against the wall as he took to gazing at his ceiling. "Strange does not even begin to cover your sister, Haydar."

Haydar smirked as he looked to his fellow assassin, but the smirk dissolved slowly at Altair's thoughtful expression.

"She means something to you now, doesn't she?" Haydar asked quietly.

Altair didn't give him an answer right away as his mind filtered through the memories of the young huntress.

"More than even she's aware of, I suspect." Altair replied in a mumble before giving Haydar a look. "I don't want to make a choice Haydar, I… I can't make that choice. Which is why she cannot return here, she cannot be found either. The only way she will remain safe is if she remains unseen."

"So what… she is to stay hidden in Jerusalem?"

"No… she is to disappear. The only way I see it, is if she leaves the main cities. Perhaps go north, far north passed Masyaf to the seclude villages no one cares to visit."

Haydar stared at the ground as he thought. "But… Al Mualim would not just let me leave. For, I would not allow her to live alone up there."

Altair gave him a glance. "Maybe in a few months he would, if you gave him a good enough reason."

"I suppose I could say Ru'yah wishes to live up north, for the child to have a better home than the small hovel… right?"

Altair gave him a nod.

Haydar sighed then as he stood, stretching out his back. "Well, I'll try and send another letter telling her about what she should do. I'm still anxious as to why she didn't send one back… I would just go there myself, but ever since Al Mualim found out she left he's been having me watched. Thinks I have something to do with it…"

"You can't send another letter, it would go to the bureau and there are others there now." Altair told him. "I already plan on going to explain, and anyway, I need to see for myself what has transpired in my absence."

Haydar's brows furrowed. "But you can't be seen in Jerusalem if you are to go to Acre."

"I don't plan on being seen."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay though?"<p>

"I'm fine…"

"I'm sorry it's come to this, if there was anywhere else I could place you I—."

"I said I'm fine, it's only a little drizzle."

"And food, you've been able to get any?"

"Yes."

"… Alright then, I don't know when I can come back, there are two in there now. I suspect another will join tomorrow by the looks of it."

"I thought it was only going to be one, and I thought he was going to leave on his assignment three days ago?"

"As did I, but it seems he's here for another purpose, and I'm guessing that purpose is you."

A moment passes where neither said a thing. Malik was crouched outside of the roof garden where Savra had been staying, he held the fabric back so he could look at her as he spoke, while keeping his eyes watchful for others. Savra sat with her cloak pulled tightly around her to ward off the chill.

A storm has hit Jerusalem, and the rain has come in a small drizzle so far, but from the looks of it Malik assumed it was only a taste of what was to come.

The girl was cold, that much was obvious; the roof garden did little for protection. Her nose was pink as were her cheeks, and her lips were tinged with a dull purple. There was not much the Dai could do about it though, and the girl had hardly complained so far.

"I'm sorry Savra…" He spoke to her again quietly.

A wry smile crossed her chilled lips. "I wanted air yea? Well, I got it."

Malik gave her a sympathetic look and she moved to her knees to push him out of her box garden hiding place, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his rear. He gave her a mock glare, and she stuck her tongue out with a wink before disappearing behind the fabric again. He shook his head with a smile as he stood and placed his hand against the structure while speaking through the material to her.

"Like I said, I don't know the next time I will be able to return, so stay safe Savra."

"Staying safe is second nature to me, Malik." Came her muffled voice from the wooden box.

"I highly disagree." He chuckled as he pushed himself to straighten up. "I'm leaving now… please be careful." He told her seriously as he stared at the blue fabric. She poked her head out again and gaze up at him.

"Being careful is like second natu—."

"Yes, yes… bye now Savra." He smirked as he began heading for the side of the building.

"Bye _Mally_." She called out to him playfully. He halted in his step and looked over his shoulder towards her, giving her a small scowl.

"I told you not to call me that."

She gave a crooked smile. "Oh yea, okay then… I won't…" He nodded skeptically and began to descend, but not before hearing her voice add "_Mally_." He let out an annoyed huff as he began to weave his way back through the alleys and to the bureau.

As he climbed his way back up the familiar building and hoped down into the entry room he was greeted by his '_Guests'_

"That was a long while to be gone for some herbs Malik." The novice who went by the name Jal spoke as he followed the Dai into the main room where his fellow Nafi was lounging around the pillows twirling one of Malik's work utensils in his hand with boredom.

Malik scowled and snatched it from him before making his way back around his counter, purposefully closing the gate so Jal did not follow him passed it.

"I had other business to take care of." Malik told him as he pulled out some wrapped bags of herbs he _had_ gotten from Lamis as an excuse to get out of the bureau. He began emptying the bags and sorting the herbs into their proper jars.

Jal took a seat across from the Dai and rested his head on top his knuckles. "And what other business is this?"

Malik ground his jaw at his fading patience, of all people Al Mualim had to send, these two were his least favorite. Jal and Nafi usually went about missions together, since they worked well with one another. But they were extremely tiresome and annoying.

"Bodily business if you must know." He bit out.

Jal cracked a smirk. "Had a woman take care of you then? You didn't have to leave for that, we wouldn't have minded to wat—."

"The other bodily business you moron!" Malik snapped.

Nafi chuckled as he rested an arm over his abdomen and watched from his prone position. Jal tilted his head to the side before straightening and saying. "Oh…" He gave a slow nod before his eyes lit with comprehension. "_Ohhhh_… I see now." He nodded more quickly. "Yea, best you went out and did th—."

"Are you _quite_ through?" Malik ground out with narrowed eyes.

"Alright, Alright, Malik. No need to get upset." Jal lifted his hands.

"Hmph." Malik grunted as he continued sorting his herbs.

"Living in the Bureau has really made you a grouch Malik." Jal said after awhile, Malik only ignored the novice. "But, it's bound to happen I guess, not much excitement here. That's why I prefer Masyaf, we don't have to hide. And we actually get to go out on assignment's instead of sitting around here all day an—."

"Do is it look like that's all I do?" Malik asked darkly. "Perhaps if I had my other arm you fool I could actually go out and perform assignments. Instead I'm stuck here tending to you two."

Nafi smirked. "Be grateful for the company."

"Speaking of company…" Jal continued. "You sure you haven't seen the girl?"

"Have you lost your ability to hear?" Malik sneered. "I said no."

Jal looked at the Dai for a moment. "Al Mualim seems to think she'd be here."

"Here as in Jerusalem, not here as in my Bureau."

"So you're saying she's in Jerusalem then?"

"I'm saying I don't know you fool, I don't bother myself with such issues when I have more important things to do." Malik told him as he sat down on his stool and took to staring at the fire.

"Such issues…" Nafi began. "Al Mualim doesn't see this as a small issue, it should not be brushed off as one."

"You're here asking me if I have been spending my time searching for a troublesome girl instead of performing my actual job, which I'll add, doesn't list searching for _troublesome_ girls whom you all could not keep your eye on. I have been too busy to care, I'm not the one who allowed her to escape in the first place."

Jal eyed Malik with a tilted head before letting out a sigh. "Then what about Altair? He's been here when he was to be elsewhere, a bit coincidental don't you think?"

"He came to speak with me over a matter that concerns no one other than us. Not the brotherhood, not the girl, and certainly not you two imbeciles."

Jal smirked. "Alright Malik, keep your strange secrets with your Altair, maybe you're getting more excitement than I thought."

Malik's brows furrowed immediately and he gave Jal a dangerous look while Nafi chuckled quietly, he opened his mouth to protest but Jal continued. "Anyway, you won't mind us staying the week then while we continue our search for her?"

"The week?" He frowned.

"Well, yes!" Jal smiled. "There is a large storm brewing overhead it's only a matter of time before it begins to pou— … ahh there it goes." He looked to the high windows where the sound of pattering rain had started.

Malik's frown deepened as he listened to the rain, knowing the girl would be caught in it, and left with no shelter for a week…

"We need somewhere to rest Malik, the taverns will be full from the storm. And why stay somewhere else, when you're obligated to shelter us?" Nafi spoke from the pillows.

Malik scoffed. "I'm not obligated to shelter you, this is _my_ home."

"Have an issue with us staying the week then?" Jal glanced at him suspiciously.

"I have an issue with you staying at all." Malik ground out to them. "You're already grating on my nerves."

"We won't bother you too much." Nafi assured.

"I doubt that." Malik muttered as his eyes stared at the windows, already preferring Savra's company over these two, no matter how annoying she was.

* * *

><p>Savra pulled her knees closer to her chest as she tightened the cloak around herself. She leaned against the corner of the structure as she stared at the sky through the broken wood for the ceiling.<p>

Her mind traveled to the past few days she had been forced to stay out here. The days were the same, she spent most of the time in the Bazaar with Lamis, and she had checked in with the jeweler a few times. Only recently finding out her mother had visited him again, she still wasn't sure what she was going to do, but what she did know was first she had to find this place Sasha was coming from. But for that she needed the woman to come back to the jeweler, and since the storm, the venders were reluctant to set up shop.

Malik had visited her when he was able, which was only about three times since he sent her from the bureau. She had smiled when she realized she actually did miss staying with him in the bureau after only two days being stuck outside. But she was sure it was only the warmth the bureau provided that she missed, not the grouchy Dai's company, at least, that's what she told herself. But after the two days she found that she jumped at every sound she heard close enough to the roof garden, hoping to hear the Dai's questioning whisper if she was still there and alright. But again, it was very few times that he did check up on her.

Her spirits lifted when he did, and she realized it was because she was lonely. She had nothing to do with her time, her sketchbook and paints were left in the bureau, which was a good thing now since the sky promised rain. But it left her bored in a box. Lamis could only entertain her so much without going off topic and questioning the girl about her life and lack of family—_ family_ as in husband and children. And Savra could only take so much of _that_. Even going so far as asking why Malik had not taken her as a wife since he was a topic most of the time, Savra was sure if he heard he'd get a _kick_ out of that, but she shrugged it off explaining to Lamis that Malik had eyes only for a certain healer, only the healer was not available for him. That certainly confused the old woman enough to stop pressing the issue. She was sure Malik would like to _kick_ her for that. But she meant no harm with her little white lies; it was how she entertained herself for the time being.

Something wet hit her nose causing her to scrunch it in surprise. She looked around the roof garden just as she began to hear the tall tell sound of rain. She pulled the blue fabric to the side and watched as it fell and began to cover the flat roof in water.

"Wonderful…" She mumbled as more began to fall, making its way through the holes in the ceiling of the garden box. She pushed herself back against the _'wall' _and pulled the hood of her cloak up till it came down to her nose. "I'll take that as a sign that I'm on your dark list." She muttered in annoyance toward the sky before tightening her cloak.

* * *

><p>He grabbed his rucksack from one of his chests, normally he didn't have need for them since everything he carried with him fit on his person, but he wasn't going to be able to wear his usual attire. He wore his robes now though, since it was expected. But he pulled a few dark tunics and trousers from his dresser and stashed them in the rucksack as well as some extra throwing knives. He moved about his room, clipping his weapons into their proper places before grabbing his bag and setting out.<p>

He made his way through the hallways, and went to the kitchen area where he asked the servants for some dried food and bread he'd need for the trip. He leaned against the long preparation table, grabbing an apple from a basket on top it and began eating while he waited for them to scramble around for his things.

A girlish giggle came from the other side of the kitchen where his eyes caught a young maid in the middle of kneading some bread while she listened to a male leaning against the wall as he spoke to her with a confident smirk. Altair recognized that male as Demus, and the guard apparently felt the assassin's stare, since he brought his eyes to Altair's just then. Altair's expression remained stoic as Demus took a moment to look over him. The guard's smirk deepened as he spoke.

"Where's that whore of yours Altair?" Demus lifted his chin as he continued. "Keeping her secret are we? Don't wish to share her with anyone else anymore?"

The servants glanced at the two curiously as they kept to their tasks. Altair gave the guard a dark look.

"I don't know of her whereabouts, regardless of what your running mouth says to the Master."

Demus let out a chuckle as he crossed his feet at the ankles. "I only tell him the truth, what he asks. Aside from Haydar, you are the one closest to her, in more ways than the word suggests." He winked. "And by the way Haydar runs around looking like a lost pup over his sister's disappearance, I think he could be ruled out in helping her leave. Which leaves you."

Altair brought his eyes to the servants and continued to wait impatiently for his items. "Think what you will. Your ignorant opinions matter not to me."

Demus shook his head with a smile. "Always thinking you're above everyone Altair, but we'll see how _above us_ all you are when it comes down to doing the master's bidding. But I guess it won't matter who does it then, the end result will still be the same. Everyone gets what they deserve in the end."

Altair's fists tightened as he listened to the guard but made no outward show of his ire aside from that. "Your words only come from the fact that she declined and bested you in a span of five minutes."

Demus scowled at that. "Had you not shown up, I'm sure neither would have happened."

Altair smirked. "But I did, and now I am the one with the '_whore_' as it was put, and you are left with a wounded shoulder and as well as ego."

Demus stared at the assassin before giving him a glare. "Both of my _'wounds'_ will heal with time. But you should prepare yourself for the one you'll receive once your hand is forced to end her life. Wounds to the soul do not heal so easily, assassin. Let us take Adha for examp—."

The guard's words caught in his throat as the sharp glint flew past his eyes and embedded itself into the wall just by his temple. Her tilted his face slightly to see a throwing knife much too close for comfort by his head. His eyes trailed to Altair to see him glowering darkly in his direction, he opened his mouth to rage but was cut off.

"Keep your pointless speeches to yourself, and think twice before allowing that name to leave your lips, or the blade will be embedded into flesh instead of a wall." Altair stalked up to Demus purposefully, noticing the guard press himself further against the wall. The assassin's hand shot out, and the guard visibly flinched, but looked to see Altair only ripping the blade free.

Altair's eyes traveled over the blade before raising them to Demus' moving the knife to trail under the guard's chin, watching him swallow hard. "And I encourage you to call Savra a_ whore_ again. Give me a reason to test how just fast your wounds really heal."

"That's enough, Altair." A voice from behind came. He glared at Demus for a few seconds longer before turning to Kymal who was standing by the table. Demus brushed his tunic before whispering something in the maid's ear and leaving the kitchen in haste. Kymal looked over Altair before gesturing to his rucksack. "Come, Haydar wishes to have a word with you before you depart."

Altair gave a nod after a moment and retrieved the now wrapped items from the wary servants and placed them within his rucksack. He followed Kymal through the castle to the front grounds, glancing around the sparring ring for Haydar. Kymal continued on towards the gates though, and Altair spoke then.

"I thought Haydar wanted to speak to me."

Kymal answered over his shoulder as he kept his way down the path into the village. "He is at his woman's house."

Altair didn't respond but followed the guard through the village, Kymal stopped by a tree placed in the center of an enclosed area of hovels. Altair glanced at the guard questioningly, but trailed his eyes to the place Kymal was watching. Haydar stood in front of a door to a small hovel bracing his forearm against the frame as he spoke quietly to a young woman standing at the entrance.

"Is that his woman then?" Altair asked as he looked at the female.

Kymal glanced at him as he leaned against the tree trunk and crossed his arms. "Yes, Ru'yah. She's quite nice, she'll make him a good wife." Kymal watched Haydar for a bit before speaking again. "She's also the one who assisted in Savra leaving." Altair looked to Kymal as he continued. "Well, in that she supplied her items for the trip. I was suspicious as to why she wanted to visit Ru'yah every day, since Savra seems like the solitary type. They'd sit at the table with bowed heads, whispering, or sneak off to one of the rooms. I thought they were just becoming friends or something of that sort, but apparently they were scheming, right under my nose."

Altair crossed his arms as well as he turned his attention back to Haydar. "And how'd you figure it out?"

Kymal smirked. "The girl can't seem to hold in her lies, she spilt everything to Haydar a few days after. But Savra didn't give her any specific information so she only knew so much."

Ru'yahs eyes darted behind Haydar then, and landed on the pair by the tree. She said something to Haydar causing him to turn. Once he saw Altair and Kymal he took her arm and walked up to the two.

Haydar gave a nod to Kymal which was returned before turning his attention to the assassin. "Altair, I'd like you to meet Ru'yah, my uh… my wife to be I suppose you can say."

Altair dipped his head in a gentlemanly fashion for his greeting, and the girl smiled brightly. "Altair you said? Hey, oh wait! Kymal he's the one you said you caught kissing Savra in the secluded towe… oh… heh… oops." She broke off from the wide eyed look Haydar was giving Altair and the cringe Kymal was showing.

"Kissing my sister in the tower Altair?" Haydar exasperated in a disapproving tone.

Altair rolled his eyes and shook his head at Kymal. "It wasn't a kiss that time…"

"That time!" Haydar exclaimed, Ru'yah hid her grin behind her hand. "How many other times has there been! How long has this been going on behind my back!"

Altair smirked. "Let's just say a while."

Haydar huffed as he crossed his arms. "She _would_ pine after _you_ of all people. She's stupid in that way."

Altair kept his smirk as Haydar continued to grumble under his breath, stopping only when Ru'yah slapped his shoulder.

"I think he's quite handsome, who wouldn't pine after him." She responded innocently before widening her eyes at Haydar's disbelieving look. "Well not me of course! I have you, whom no one can compare to!" She grinned sweetly.

"Yes, Haydar's his own level of special." Kymal smiled.

Haydar glowered. "I don't approve of this you know…"

"Neither do I." Altair replied dryly.

Haydar narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Then what the hell are you doing? Stringing her along till you've had your fill? I swear if I find out that's the case—."

Altair scowled in annoyance. "I don't know what I'm doing Haydar, but I'm not _'stringing her along.' _And this is between myself and Savra, you have your own issues to worry about at the moment." He gestured to the woman next to him. Ru'yah blushed slightly in embarrassment and moved her arm over her stomach as if to hide the nonexistent bump. Haydar didn't answer but only continued to glower. "You wanted to speak to me before I leave, get to it before I walk away." Altair added impatiently.

Haydar ground his jaw but moved his hand behind him, pulling out a sealed letter from his trousers, handing it to the assassin. "Give this to her, and please, tell her it's important for her to write back. I need to hear from _her_, no more of this hearsay."

"Alright…"

Haydar didn't let go of the letter right aware, but gave Altair a serious look. "Please, _make sure_ she understands I need to hear from her…" Altair saw a flash of desperation cross his younger comrade's eyes. He glanced to Ru'yah and saw her take Haydar's hand into her own, as she began to rub his forearm comfortingly.

"I'll let her know." He responded slowly. Haydar nodded and took to looking off at the people walking about. "I need to get going, I haven't mentioned that I'm leaving today, so perhaps it will buy me a few extra days of travel. I'd appreciate it if this is kept amongst us." Haydar nodded again, and Altair gave Kymal a pointed look. "Can I trust you to silence your gossiping mouth?"

Kymal glared. "It was tea talk, she asked. It was a harmless question. I know better than to say something like this, I've kept quiet this long. As extremely irritating as I find Savra, I don't wish any harm to come to her."

Altair gave a nod and took his leave.

"Altair." Haydar called, halting the assassin's step. Altair turned his head but did not fully turn around. "Do not hurt my sister."

Altair swallowed as he continued towards the gates. "I'll try not to Haydar."

* * *

><p>Malik sighed for the umpteenth time today. Jal and Nafi were sitting at the chess table playing against each other while drinking and being loud and boisterous. There was no sign of the other who was supposed to arrive a few days ago and it was making him a little anxious. Aside from that, the storm had exploded just the day before and the rain would not relent. He could hear it now, pelting down angrily in the entry room, the fountain had flooded three times already, and he tasked the two novices to bucket out the water and spill it outside. To make matters worse, he hadn't been able to check on Savra since his last visit, which was days ago when it had yet to begin raining. Jal and Nafi had taken to following Malik out of the bureau whenever he claimed the need to go to see his healer, so he didn't go <em>'See the healer' <em>anymore.

He was worried, he had no idea what condition she was in being out in the rain for days like this, especially with it coming down as hard as it was. Shops would not even bother to open in these conditions; people would have to venture to the owners dwellings if they were in need of items.

He stared at the candle burning atop his counter as he became lost in thought. He rested his chin in his palm and tapped his foot against the stone floor. Jal shouted in protest to Nafi over a wrong move, waving his mug of ale around and sloshing the liquid onto the ground. Malik scowled at the novice's back. A faint clicking noise brought his attention to the entry room, he stared at the archway for a second before returning his attention back to the burning candle. A louder clicking came after some time and something move out of the corner of his eye. He looked at the entry hall again from his seated position, confusion setting in when he saw two small stones near the archway floor. His brows rose when he heard the noise again, and this time saw another stone roll out to the other ones.

Something clicked in his head then and he stood up with such haste he knocked the stool down. The two looked up from their game questioningly.

"I need to take care of business." Malik told them as he made his way to the archway.

Jal laughed. "Bodily business, Malik?" He teased with a drunken slur, causing Nafi to chuckle as well.

"Yes bodily business you fool! And when I get back you best have cleaned up that ale off of my floor."

The two laughed at one another, but Malik paid no attention as he climbed out of the bureau hastily, pulling on his hood to shield himself from the rain. He looked around in the dark dusk of the city walking among the rooftop to spot for the one whom threw the stones. He caught a dark figure in an alleyway and crouched down on the side of the ledge. "Savra?" He whispered loudly over the rain.

The returning voice made his breath catch when he realized it wasn't female, and possible made a large mistake, but his mind recognized it after a moment and he hopped down quickly from the building and grabbed the dark figure's cloak and took him through another alley and brought them in a shielded doorway hidden from view.

"You picked the perfect time to return, _novice_." He hissed angrily as he glanced around.

"I had to go back to Masyaf before I could return here." Altair replied lowly.

Malik chuckled wryly. "It's been just about a month you know?"

"I'm aware."

Malik shook his head. "I'm assuming you know I cannot allow you into the bureau?"

"I would have just come in if I didn't."

Malik nodded before looking around again through the rain. "Somehow Al Mualim caught information that she is in Jerusa—."

"I know, he… spoke to me about it." Altair said tightly.

Malik couldn't see him through the darkness, but could still sense the assassin's anger. "What did he say?"

Altair shook his head, even though Malik couldn't see. "Not here, and not now. Just know there is much I need to discuss with you regarding it."

"Alright…" Malik answered. "Right now though, Jal and Nafi are inside. They are tasked with finding clues of her whereabouts, but the storm has prevented them from doing much."

Altair stared seriously at Malik then. "Tell me she's safe at least."

Malik sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I had her sent out about a week ago. You have to understand I had no place to put her. Last time I checked she was safe."

Altair narrowed his eyes. "Where is this _'place'?_"

Malik didn't answer immediately causing Altair to prod impatiently. "The roof garden above the abandoned hovel, near the bazaar." He mumbled.

Altair's brows furrowed. "She's been in _that_ this whole time?"

"I said I had no other place, and I was in a hurry. She was fine the first couple of days, but it wasn't raining then. I haven't been able to get away to see her in three days, the fools started trailing along."

Altair stared out at the pouring rain and shook his head angrily. "You didn't think to put her in the hovel itself?"

"It's boarded! I'm not exactly able to hang off the roof and pry them off. And instead of criticizing me you should be thanking me for putting up with her this entire time!" Malik snapped. "The girl is insane, did you know that?" Altair felt the amusement take over his features as he listened to Malik rant. "I'm sure I was close to contemplating death after the first week."

Altair opened his mouth to reply but froze when a voice called out in the rain.

"Hey Malik! How long is this bodily business got to take! The fountain's flooded again!" Jal yelled from the bureau.

Malik muttered curses amongst other things under his breath. "I'll figure out a way to get by them for a time, I don't know when though, and then we can continue this discussion about the Master."

"I cannot stay here long." Altair told him as Malik stepped away from the doorway and out into the rain.

"You owe her at least a few days, Altair." Malik said quietly before disappearing down the alleyway shouting to Jal to bucket out the water himself.

Altair heaved a sigh before skillfully climbing the building and making his way across the rooftops in a hurry. It was some time before he made it to the familiar structure of the roof garden. He could feel his nerves kicking up at the sight, knowing she was just inside. Malik was correct; it had been about a month, and he told the girl it was only going to be a short while. But it was a bit longer than that…

He realized her was nervous about seeing her again, the time spent thinking about her was different. It _had_ been a long time. Well, the longest he's gone without seeing her since they met. He was nervous indeed.

He let out a breath as he crouched just outside of it, slipping his rucksack off of his shoulders. He was dressed different, wearing dark clothing and a dark cloak. His robes wrapped up inside his bag. He stared at the fabric in front of him, soaked and drenched from the water, not flapping around because of it's now heavy weight. Carefully, he gripped the thick fabric and pulled it away to view the inside of the box garden.

Immediately he frowned at the sight. There she was, pressed into the corner as much as she possibly could be. Her cloak was wrapped around her entire self, knees pulled up to her chest and boots crossed at the ankles. He couldn't see her face, for her hood covered it and her head was bowed forward, resting against the item she held tightly in her arms, which he saw was her rucksack. What he could see though, was that she was moving slightly, but the movement was more like a series of small jerks. Trembles he realized, and if he listened carefully he could hear her clattering teeth. Another movement came and he watched her planting her boots to the ground and use them to press herself further into the corner, the scraping of her boots to the ground being only sound.

As expected, like the fabric concealing the rood garden, she was soaked. The roof had holes in the ceiling, which did not shelter her from the rain whatsoever. He moved to the balls of his feet then, using one hand on the edge of the wood from the structure for balance, while the other reached slowly for her knee.

As soon as his fingers made contact with her, that's when everything went into a blur.

She had gasped, she had leapt at him in a flash, causing both of them to fall away from the structure and roll out onto the roof. He tried to call to her but she was already leaping at him again before his voice could leave him. He pushed her off of him but she was panicking, he saw. She elbowed him _hard _in the ribs and brought him back down. He saw the blade as soon as she released it from its housing, it shone from the rain pattering on it.

That's when he leapt for her, knocking her down and quickly working his hands to grasp onto her wrist, while her legs worked to knee him in the one place she knew would hurt the most. He had already gripped her wrist with the dagger when she did it, and the flash of pain was enough to loosen his hold, giving her the chance that she had been fighting for, pressing the curved blade against his throat as she lay under him.

He stared at her then as the pain ebbed. His hood was still on, but hers was not. He saw her eyes wide with adrenaline. And her lips parted as she heaved her heavy breaths, her hair plastered to her skin as a result from the downpour of rain. Her arm raised across her chest where it held the dagger to his neck, her other gripping the fabric on his shoulder to keep him still. He was using his forearms to brace himself above her, and he slowly leaned against his right to move his left to his hood. She applied more pressure to the blade when she saw him move. But he continued until her pulled his hood back, giving her the view of her victim. Immediately he saw the recognition flash across her grey eyes, and the dagger moved from his throat when her arm fell down to her side.

He moved his hand to her face to brush away some wet strands of hair from her cheek with his thumb while speaking deeply. "Very good, though you continue to hesitate, but perhaps I should be thankful for that in this instance."

Savra didn't say anything. She was still breathing hard from the small fight. And she was still partly in shock that it was _him_ looming over her. She was supposed to be mad at him, she remembered. But at the moment all she could do was stare. His face hovered mere inches above her own, and she was aware he was slowly moving closer by the minute. She was also aware of the rain, and she watched the rivulet's make their way down his face and nose, trickling onto her own. When he lowered his face again, to where his lips would brush against hers if she so much as moved, she spoke then.

"Get off."

His brows furrowed in confusion, and he made no move to get up. "Savra…"

"I said get off." She ground out through chattering teeth.

She saw his jaw tighten and he moved forward in an instant, she knew what he was about to do before he attempted it so she turned her face to the side at the last minute, causing his lips to land on her cheek. His eyes narrowed at her, and she kept her face turned from him. Her gripped her chin then roughly and forced her face to look at him. His eyes searched hers for answers, but she gave him none. He moved to capture her lips again and she jerked her head up suddenly, head butting him.

He hissed in pain immediately and rolled off of her to hold his forehead, she sat up quickly and stood.

"It's me!" He growled at her as he moved to strand as well while rubbing his bruised face.

She glowered. "I know it's you, you bastard."

He looked at her then as he straightened. Though dark, he could still see the anger in her expression, and the hurt in her eyes. She was wavering under his gaze though; she kept looking off to the side as she held her arm at her elbow. He took a few captious steps towards her, and he saw the girl stiffen as she watched him warily. He continued though until he was just in front of her, carefully reaching his hand up to cup her neck. She flinched then, and it sent an unusual feeling through his heart. He swallowed and moved his hand until it made contact with her skin, taking another step forward and doing the same with his other until he held her neck between his hands and his thumbs rested just under her jaw.

He gazed at her, but she kept her sights directly in front of her, staring straight at his chest, so not to look at his eyes. He lowered his head, tapping it gently against her own, pushing against it to tilt her head back slightly. He gazed at her again, and this time her eyes were closed.

He brushed his nose against hers softly as he spoke. "Why am I a bastard this time?"

He felt her pulse quicken under his palms and he used his thumbs to trace small circles against the skin next to her ear. He felt her muscles shift as she swallowed and her skin vibrate as she spoke quietly.

"You came across my mother before, here." Her eyes opened and she allowed him to stare into the silver depths. His own softened as he listened. "You never told me, even when I mentioned her, you never told me. That's something I think I should be allowed to know. Instead I find out through Malik _after_ I saw her for myself, who had no problem mentioning it by the way."

He stilled when he heard what she said, but responded anyway. "Why do you think it is that I didn't tell you?"

Her eyes flicked with surprise for a brief second before she lowered them and answered. "Because you enjoy keeping things from me." She mumbled in a tone that suggests that she didn't even believe her own words.

His lips quirked only slightly before he brushed them against her own lightly. "I don't tell you these things, because I'm trying to keep you safe, whether you want to believe it or not. If I told you, you'd get angry, and you would have left to come find her. But, it seems my efforts were in vain, since you ended up here anyway."

Her hands moved up to grip his arms as she pressed her forehead into his. "I'm supposed to be angry with you, I had it all planned out, I had everything I wanted to scream at you ready to be said." He smirked as he watched her close her eyes again and grip his arms tighter. "But you're making it very difficult to be angry with you when you say these things." She whispered in a shaky voice, and he realized then that there were trails of water coming from her eyes, and it had nothing to do with the rain. "You've been gone a long time Altair. And in that time, mostly just recently, I realized that there are not a lot of things that this world possesses that make me happy anymore." He felt her swallow hard as she tried to continue, he moved one of his arms around her waist to pull her closer against him. "But, you are one of the few things, that do…"

He answered her with a kiss, pulling her as close as he possibly could as he threaded his fingers through her hair. Savra's hands moved to his neck tugging lightly at the short hair behind his ears. Her lips melded to his, the kiss was soft and gentle, yet at the same time expressing just how much both missed each other. Because he did, miss her that is. And the words she admitted to him could not compare to anything that had ever been said to him by anyone before. But unfortunately, the only words that kept flitting through his mind were the ones of his Master.

'_We will truly see how devoted you are to the brotherhood then.'_

But he didn't want to go there now, later, not now. And as Malik said; he owed her a few days. He'd think about it then. Now she was here, now she was safe, and now that's all that mattered.

She pulled her lips from his to place a soft kiss on the column of his throat, and he to the top of her head. He rested his chin on her hair as he looked around the dark storm. He remembered something then and pulled away from her, she took a step back to look at him questioningly.

"No more staying in that pathetic roof garden." He told her as he began making his way to the edge of the building. She followed him without saying anything and crouched at the edge where he was on his stomach and reaching along the side of the wall.

Below was a very narrow alley where only a few crates rested but no doors were there, only windows from the hovels. She heard something tearing and groaning, she looked to see him gripping what seemed like a plank of wood nailed to the wall.

"Hold my boots." He told her in a strained voice as he pulled the wood planks from upside down. She did as he asked as she crouched by his legs. He had reached back and grabbed his dagger to help him along. After about ten minutes only three planks rested by him when he pulled himself back up. "The hovel under us is abandoned, it's boarded all over, but now we can get in through the top story window."

"Will anyone know?" Savra asked as she leaned over the edge to look, Altair gripped her elbow to steady her.

"No this window only faces that wall." He gestured to the hovel across from them. "Well only stay in that room." Savra nodded. "I'm going to hold your arms so you can slip your legs through, I didn't take all the boards off so it's a small drop in."

"Okay."

He went back to the roof garden and grabbed both of their rucksacks and swung them into the opening in the window, gesturing for her to grab his arms. She did and he lowered her to side of the building, holding her steady as her legs felt for the opening inside. She slipped her legs through and gripped the window frame to maneuver herself completely in.

When she landed it echoed in the pitch black, all she could see was the dull light from the window, so she stayed near it. Not long after Altair hopped through. He told her to stay still as he searched the room, explaining he was using his eagle vision to see better. She didn't bother to try, since she was too tired.

Altair felt around the mantle of the fireplace in the room. A small basket was atop it and held the items he was looking for. He felt around the side to find pieces of firewood and tossed them into the fireplace. He crushed the basket and rolled it under his boot to loosen the twine. He crouched then and started striking the flint rock against the steel slab, guiding the sparks toward the twine. Once it caught the small orange glow lit his face as he moved the rest of the broken basket into the fireplace and near the firewood, allowing it time to catch.

The room now held a small glow and Savra could now see what was inside. The door on the opposite side was closed, the room itself was small, and bare. All that she could see was a skeleton of a dresser and a decent sized rug just in front of the fireplace. But she didn't care, because it was dry and that's all that matter, and Altair had managed a small fire so that was a plus. She moved to the rug and slumped down, peeling off her cloak and tossing it aside.

Altair glanced at her and did the same but instead laid it directly in front of the fire.

"We need them to dry." He said and she nodded, moving her cloak flat in front of the flames.

She then grabbed her rucksack and dug through it hastily, pulling articles of clothing out and tossing them aside when she found they were just as drenched as the one's she was wearing. Altair watched before moving to his own bag.

"Here," He spoke as he tossed her a somewhat dry tunic and a pair of trousers. "They'll be big, but it's just until yours dry."

She grabbed them. "Why aren't yours soaked?"

"Because I was aware of the storm when I left and made sure to wrap them tightly, that and my bag is most likely better quality than yours."

She rolled her eyes and unfolded the trousers before pulling off her boots. Her eyes trailed to Altair's to see him staring at the flames, but moved his eyes to her when he felt her staring. He raised a curious brow.

"Well _turn_ _around._" She gestured with her hand.

He smirked. "I didn't realize you were so modest Savra."

"Turn _around_!"

He chuckled quietly as he turned to face the door and listened to the rustling fabric.

"Don't even think about peeking either, or else…" She warned as she pulled the tunic over her head and struggled to get her arms through.

Altair smiled slyly as he tilted her head to glance over his shoulder. "Or else what?"

The girl shrieked as she pulled her arms though and pulled the excess fabric over her knees. "I told you not to peek you jerk!"

He grinned triumphantly to the door before wincing when her boot came flying at his head, nicking him on the ear. After another rustle of clothing she spoke again.

"Alright… now you can turn around."

He did just that as he rubbed his ear and walked over to the rug where she was laying out her clothes to dry. He grabbed his rucksack and pulled some trousers which were not as dry as the ones he gave her, but he didn't really care.

She laid out her breeches and straightened the legs so they would dry stiffened. A slap hit the ground and her eyes snapped to the dark wet material that landed just by her cloak, her eyes looked up in confusion before widening to saucers causing her to leap from the ground.

"What are you doing! Turn around!" She squealed and covered her eyes when she saw the assassin without his tunic which was the dropped material. "No wait! No, I was supposed to turn around! No! No I… no you… but…but you didn't even say anything!" She continued to stutter.

Altair looked at her amusedly as she clamped her hand over her eyes. "I didn't say anything because unlike you, I don't mind if you look at me."

"Yea? Well… well... I mind that I was or that you want me to... No I mean… you should mind that I almost saw you… wait… I don't even know what I'm saying anymore..."

"Neither do I." He smiled, but she was unaware. "Alright, I'm finished." He told her as he went to place his boots near the fire as well.

She sighed and dropped her hand, her eyes went to his to glare but she gasped again and slapped her hand over her eyes. "I thought you said you were done!"

He smirked as he straightened. "I am done."

"No." She shook her head. "You're missing a pretty serious article of clothing!"

"My only remaining tunic is too wet, would you like that I wear it and risk getting ill? If you're that uncomfortab—."

"Uhg, just never mind, don't get sick on my account." She sighed as she lowered her hand and took to keeping her eyes only on the flames.

He smiled mischievously as he leaned against the mantle. "If you're that worried over me possibly contracting illness, these trousers are quite wet as wel—."

"Keep your pants _on_ Altair!" She stressed. "I think I'll have a seizure if you don't."

He chuckled. "What's the issue Savra, this isn't the reaction I was expecting from you." She gave him a confused look, making sure to keep her eyes solely on his face. "Let's just say your modestly doesn't match your personality."

She crossed her arms and turned to the fire again. "Yea well…. um… yea..."

Altair smirked at her clearly uncomfortable attitude, he stepped over to her and watched her still at his approach. He grasped her hands, and brought them up to his lips, planting feather kisses over her knuckles.

Only then did she allow her eyes to trail over his torso, she was not surprised by all the scars he carried. Many obvious signs of knife wounds. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen a man's bare torso before, she'd seen plenty. Especially when she had been out in the front grounds, they would spar without their tunics all the time. And his was really no different than the others, they all contained scars of their own. But the difference was, that it was _him_. The others didn't cause her heart to flutter by just a _look,_ by just the sound of his _voice_, by just a _touch_. No, only he did that, and _that's_ why he was different. Because she allowed him in her little world the moment she didn't deny his kiss.

It was clear he had his share of women, just like most males his age did, but she had not had her share of men at all, and his experience over her inexperience was intimidating. But she felt she was doing fine so far, he hadn't complained yet, but she would always be shy when it came to crossing new boundaries she hadn't reached yet, and thankfully it seemed again, he didn't mind her reluctance.

She stood on her tip toes then and moved their entwined hands to his shoulders. She pressed her lips against his in a caress and mumbled quietly. "I did miss you… you know."

His hands released hers and trailed down her side before landing on her hips. "I'd be surprised if you didn't." He smiled into the kiss as she bit his lip at the statement.

Altair pulled away to go grab another piece of firewood to set next to the flames while Savra took a seat on the rug idly playing with the strings on her loose tunic. He walked over to the window then, and inspected the small entrance before going to the door and moving the '_dresser_' in front of it.

He sat behind her on the rug and laid himself down in a languid stretch, resting his hands behind his head while closing his eyes. She shifted to face him and ran a finger over a scar he held on his ribs, causing him to flinch and peek an eye open at her.

"I'm guessing no pillows and blankets?" She said with a sigh as she stared at all the wet clothing.

He stopped her finger and grabbed her hand, pulling her down with him, she stiffened as she lay next to him but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'll be the pillow." He mumbled into her hair as he pulled her closer so she laid her head on his chest, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Her hand came to rest over his heart tentatively before she completely relaxed. "And I'm guessing our body heat will be the blanket." Savra asked suspiciously.

Altair smirked as he nuzzled her temple. "I was going to say the fire was, but if you wish to go down that road th—."

"Just forget that even came out of my mouth then, okay?" She huffed as she closed her eyes

He smiled smugly as his eyes stayed on the entrance to the window. At the moment, he was completely content. More than he'd been in a long while, and it had everything to do with the girl slowly drifting to sleep in his arms. But he knew this content feeling would not last at all, it would break the moment he started to think about his assignments and the real reason he came here. And it wasn't to come _visit_.

He was highly aware that after he explained to her what was to happen if she is found, that it could very well be the last time he saw her for a long while. The last time her silver eyes gleamed into his. The last time lips were presses to his. The last time her voice trickled into his ear. The last time he ever held her like the way he was now. The last time.

But he would not think of that now, _later_, he told himself.

"Savra…" His deep voice vibrated to her.

"Hmm?" Came her sleepy reply.

"I… I missed you as well."

He felt her smile into his chest as her fingers lightly stroked the skin over his heart.

"Well _duh_." She said with a snicker.

Altair smirked before burying his nose into her hair and allowed himself to be overcome by sleep.

Yes… later. He repeated one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hey guys there it is. If you haven't noticed the two are getting bolder, or more like Altair is and Savra just kinda follows ;p Also I want to say something that doesn't just apply to this chapter. All is not what it seems. The story may be seeming to go one way, when really it isn't. There are hidden things at play that I purposefully don't put in to keep you guessing. Confusing? I bet ;p Okay enough of that. I hope you guys liked the chapter! Be awesome and drop me a REVIEW to let me know what you thought! XD<strong>

**Thanks for Reading!**

_**Sombrette**_


	24. Battling Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

**Author's Note: This is a way later chapter I know. But the truth is I haven't been in the best of moods latley so I just don't have the urge to write. I'm not going to give up on this story though, but the updates aren't going to be as consistent. Sorry, but maybe that will change when I'm in higher spirits.**

**Thanks guys for the reviews, fav's and alerts.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh and! I know last chapter I think I freaked a few out with my All is not what it seems stuff, let me just say, don't get too freaked out. It's nothing gigantic or anything like that it's just sometimes things seem one way since it's from the character's POV's and it's only going off of what they know about the situation, not the actual reality of it done by muh the Author ;p Kay?**

**And a few of you were are questioning if there isn't going to be any sexiness between the two main characters, I said before I'm not going to write a lemon, but who knows how far I'll suggest how about that?**

_**AND **_** reader Asuka Saruwatari was super kewl and made my day by making a fan art of Savra after I posted the previous chapter. So if anyone wants to see her depiction. I hope she doesn't mind me posting it. And its going to be on my profile since Fanfiction is being stupid It's not letting me post the link at all.  
><strong>

_Nerdmafia101: Lol No harry potter crime fictions in this one, it's not so complicated. It's just hidden things here and there.._

_Nefeli Psycho: Ahh I just knew someone was going to take the scene between them last chapter and jump to sexiness XD lol it's okay we'll see how far I'll go. I quite liked the Demus scene too, bout time he got put in his place._

_Yourxenium: Thank you for your beautiful review, put a smile on my face :) Cant give anything away though, because it would be a spoiler!_

_xVentressx: I don't know about that lol_

_The HaloFreak: Bonding with Savra? Madness! Lol I'm glad, and I'm glad you went out of your way to review, makes me happy._

_Kyuubecky: Noooo you noticed that? Lol yea well they might be battling again this chapter. I think the exclamation mark might be winning ;p_

_Walker in the Rain: One does not simply 'Draw a bow' lol sorry had to do that. Yea action should be coming next chappy, hope you like this one XD_

_FyloeFox: NO one could deny that, except Savra apparently lol. As for Malik and Savra, I think they might? In another universe, no they would if you recall her reaction to him in the first chapter lol._

_Tori: I think I tend to stick with him more lately when it comes to POV's sometimes I think too, since he's the one holding all the problems at the moment lol Thanks for your review!_

_And to the two Guests ;)— Asuka Saruwatari— AquaticPandi—DayoraDcD—Rednecks 'n Angels Thanks for reviewing :)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XIV_**

**Battling Decisions**

* * *

><p>Even breathing; barely audible, crackling flames popping loud every once and awhile, the drip drip drip from the rainfall outside. A cool draft flowing in from the broken window hitting his left side, battling the heat from the fireplace steadily warming his front. Golden eyes were open with amber flames dancing around in them, silver eyes were closed, hidden behind tired lids. Both minds were lost within themselves, one deep in thought, and the other deep in sleep.<p>

Altair had woken not too long ago, and had been sitting staring at the flames since. It was no longer morning, more like midday. It was rare for him to sleep in so late, but with all the traveling he'd been doing, and all the stress he's been experiencing, he couldn't help it. The warm body of the girl lying against him probably added to his reluctance at waking as well. When he stirred awake finally he had pulled some of the dried clothes and bunched them up, carefully moving them under Savra's head. She mumbled something in her sleep that he couldn't understand, but smirked anyway as she flipped onto her belly and curled her arms around the bunched clothing, nestling her head into them.

He had stared at her then, her serene features only seen while she slept, for Savra was anything but serene. She was too rough, too angry, too sad, too unhappy, too sarcastic, too everything that one would not look for in a female. He once believed that her looks were wasted on such a person. They belonged to someone else, some other personality. He could see it, a girl who would obey without question, he could see her grey eyes blink innocently, lowering when one held their gaze for too long, he could see her cheeks tinged pink when someone would complement her or ogle her, he could see her lips spread into a shy smile to express her amusement, her posture slightly unconfident, her voice soft, never using its full force. That's what he could imagine if he only went off the way she appeared at the moment, serene little Savra.

But that was not how she was. He knew as soon as her grey eyes opened he would not see the innocence, he would see defiance, mischief, cunningness. Savra was not one to obey, she bent to no one's will but her own. She would not look away from someone's gaze, she'd hold it, because she was _defiant_. The only times he'd seen her blush was when he said something smooth to her, or Malik caught them in some intimate embrace, other than that compliments only resulted in an amused smirk. Her smiles were not shy, her smiles curved to the side, concealing the slyness that would dwell in her eyes. Her voice was soft, when she wanted it to be, but it was mostly assertive and confident. She did not hide behind the walls of propriety. Savra knew exactly who she was, she knew exactly what she was doing.

It reminded him of her small hunt in the forest, when he observed her from behind. How each of her steps were so sure, how every little movement she made, was made on purpose, _with_ purpose. Yes, the girl knew how she was. She was wrong. Savra was a wrong person. She was not a right person. She would not conform to what a woman was supposed to be, only because it was expected. Savra was wrong, but the thing was, she knew how to be wrong, the right way. She didn't bother anyone with her unorthodox personality, she only affected herself. She was educated some, most likely by her father, the best way to be wrong, is to know why you're wrong in the first place. She _knew_, and still she remained how she was.

He felt it should bother him more than it did, but it didn't, not so much. Maybe he had clouded judgment at the moment, maybe she affected him more than he should allow. Not maybe… she did. He saw it as he gazed at her sleeping features. As he drew his thumb across her forehead, and index down the bridge of her nose, curving an involuntary smile when it twitched at his touch, and she buried her face deeper into the bunched clothing. She did, have some sort of hold on his heart… for now.

He let her be then, and took to staring at the flames, as he was now. The room was dull, no life aside from he, the girl, and the small fire. The dark cloud filled sky did not allow sun again, but it was not so bad as it had been the previous day.

Altair's eyes snapped up to the window when the room illuminated for the briefest second, before shrugging it off as lightning. His assumption was confirmed when a rumbling clap of thunder followed not too long later.

He groaned a little when a jab came to his lower back, the girl had apparently awakened in haste.

"The earth is trembling!" She breathed as she scrambled up clumsily, only resulting in her falling over her hands. Altair watched over his shoulder with a brow raised in amusement. "The end of all days comes, it's too soon!"

"What are you talking about Savra?" He asked. Her eyes snapped to his wildly.

Savra pointed to the window before swallowing quickly. "The day the sun does not appear is a day the end of time is near."

He narrowed his brow in confusion. "But.." He started.

"When the earth begins to quake is when humanity is at stake." She rambled on as she looked frantically for her boots.

"Savra."

"I'm so young, how unfair!"

"…Savra."

"Of course it's not so bad for you! You've had more years to live then I."

"What are you talking about?" Altair exasperated again as he watched her fumble with her boots while she sat a distance from him on the rug. He wasn't sure she was properly awake at the moment.

"The end!" She stressed.

"Of what?"

"Of all days!"

He sighed as he watched her. "Why is it the end Savra?"

Savra's gaze shot to his in irritation. "Didn't you hear me? The earth is trembling, the sun isn't present, there is a war going on outside, the smell of death is prominent in the air!"

Altair's lips quirked in amusement, causing her brows to furrow as she stilled her workings with her shoes.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

Altair leaned back onto his elbows as he looked to her. "Perhaps the sun is only hiding behind those dark clouds out there, and perhaps the earth felt as if it trembled because of the thunder, which could also explain this war of yours from the noise, and as for the smell of death, it is the smell of all the filth that lies in the city, being brought forth by the rain."

Savra frowned at him before looking to the window. A moment later the flash of lightning came and then another clap of thunder. She flinched slightly at the volume.

Altair watched her as she stared at the broken window, the girl looked very confused.

"Are you awake?" He asked her hesitantly.

She turned her head to face him, the frown still evident on her features. "My eyes are open aren't they?"

They were, but there were not as alert as they normally were, and they kept sliding to gaze at the ground.

"I don't think you are." Altair spoke after a moment. "Not fully anyway."

She opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her by tugging on her arm to lay her back down.

"Sleep." He told her as he moved the bunched clothing for her to rest her head against. "I'll go see if I can find something to eat."

Her feet shifted as she kicked her boots back off and made herself as comfortable as she could on the ground.

Altair grabbed his tunic and cloak, pulling them on and moving to his boots.

He looked over at her form when he heard her mumbling sleepily. "Stupid assassins don't know how to react to apocalyptic times, thunder my ass..."

He chuckled quietly to himself as he carefully maneuvered himself through the open space between the boards of the broken window.

* * *

><p>Malik chewed on the stem of his eaten apple while he watched the two novices use the bureau to spar. Nafi had Jal on the ground in some sort of headlock, narrowly avoiding Jal's stray kicks. They tumbled around on the ground for a bit before Jal laughed out something to indicate the end.<p>

Nafi fell back onto the pillows in a groan while Jal stayed on the stone floor, sprawled out while he brought his breathing back to normal. Jal looked up to Malik with a grin.

"Want to go at it Malik?"

Malik maneuvered the stem between his teeth to answer. "No."

"Why?"

"Sparring with either of you is beneath me."

Nafi lifted his head off the pillows to scowl along with Jal. "More like sparring with you is beneath us, you're not even a complete man."

Jal smiled smugly. "Yea, you seem to be missing a piece Malik."

Malik sneered as he pulled his quill closer to him to finish up a report he needed to send to Masyaf. "Idiots." He growled under his breath.

Nafi looked over to Jal before he leapt from the pillows and onto his unsuspecting back, causing the two to tumble once more. When Jal finally freed himself he lunged for Nafi, resulting in slamming him into a cabinet in the far wall. Malik struggled to ignore them when Nafi yelped in pain as something had fallen out of the cabinet and onto his groin.

Jal winced as he grabbed the thick leather bound book off of Nafi. "Go lay out in the cold rain to ease your pain Nafi." He chuckled to his comrade.

Nafi ignored him as he turned to bury his face in the pillows until his pain ceased.

Jal held to book closer before opening the cover, turning it vertically to view the image on the page properly. He flipped through the first few pages before speaking up.

"Malik, you're quite the artist."

Malik's eyes snapped up in alarm, and stood immediately when he saw the novice with Savra's sketchbook in his hands. He hurried around his counter towards him.

"Close that, it's private."

Jal raised a brow. "Private? Why?"

"They're… they're… I don't like others to see my work that's why."

Jal smiled a little before holding the book away from Malik, tilting it to show the still wincing Nafi.

"Is it because Altair is your source of inspiration for most of these Malik?"

Malik ground his jaw, shooting his hand out to grab the book, but Jal danced away from the Dai with a grin, flipping through the pages again.

"How did you draw this one?" Jal asked turning the book to show Malik an image of himself behind the counter working on his maps. "Looks like someone else had to dr—."

"It's how I imagine myself." Malik replied as his eyes stayed on the image. He hadn't seen that one, nor had the girl offered to show him it. He almost wanted to tear it from the binding and keep it on his desk, but he pushed the thought from his head.

Jal nodded and began sifting through the rest of the images. Malik sighed and made his way back to his counter, he didn't really see the point in hiding the book if the novice was already under the impression it was done by him.

He settled back down on his stool and brought the report back in front of him. The bureau was relatively silent aside from the fire, the tapping of the rain, and the sound of pages turning from Jal.

"Malik…?" Jal spoke up after a few peaceful moments. Malik acknowledged him with a grunt, but kept the quill in his hand moving along the parchment. "I didn't know you felt this way about chickens."

The Dai was on his feet and across his room in a blur, the sound of tearing parchment filled the bureau. He tossed the torn pieces in the fire while he tried to level out his anger. He spared a glance at the two novices only to see they were staring at him in amusement.

Malik huffed as he stalked into the entry room yelling out to them to do something productive or to get out.

"I swear Savra…"

* * *

><p>"So… where'd you get this?"<p>

Altair glanced at the girl across from him while he tore a piece of warm meat to place within his bread. "A tavern nearby."

"Hmm."

"Do you not like it?"

Her eyes looked over to his before she shook her head. "No, I like it. It's just been awhile since I've had something that wasn't so bland." At his questioning expression she added. "Malik isn't the best cook… at all." She smiled to herself as she ate.

He smirked as he covered the pan of food and pushed it to sit by the flames so it would stay warm for later use. He rested his forearms on his knees as he idly watched the girl finish her meal. When she was done she laid herself back onto the rug with a groan.

"I hadn't realized how sore I was till now." She mumbled as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"From what activities?"

"None, I think it's from the roof garden. I couldn't exactly sleep how I wanted to." Savra responded, Altair nodded though she couldn't see. "Hey," She moved her arm to look at him. "When you leave again, I can still use this place right?"

He opened his mouth to say yes but remembered why he truly came here and closed it shut.

Savra sat up, her brow furrowing slightly. "…right Altair?"

His gaze moved down to stare at the designs on the rug he sat on. "We'll discuss it later Savra."

"But…"

"Later." He told her sternly.

Savra huffed as she turned on her side with her back to him, bundling her cloak to use as her pillow. He watched her over his shoulder before he reached over to the side of the fireplace to grab another log, placing it into the flames to make sure it wouldn't go out.

She stared at the wall where the light of the fire danced along it, her eyelids were growing heavy again. Since she had been out of the bureau and in the box she had not been able to properly sleep. And though she preferred a bed, or even those large pillows from the bureau, the dry floor and secured room was something of a treat for her right now.

As for the assassin, she was glad he was back. She had missed him, she'd admit that much. But there was something off about him this morning. Like he was present, but his mind wasn't. He hadn't spoken much, some little things here and there. She didn't press, mostly because she didn't know what she should say, so she kept silent.

An arm came around her waist and slid her back into his chest. Her eyes stayed on the wall when she felt his lips brush the nape of her neck

"I don't wish to talk about when I leave at the moment. Understand?" He whispered against her skin. She could hear the exhaustion in his voice as well so she nodded and didn't press, just like she hadn't been. He pulled his cloak over the both of them to ward off the chill.

His arm around her relaxed slightly and he pressed his forehead into her back. It wasn't long before she could feel his breathing deepen against her. Her eyes struggled to remain staring at the wall, her hand came to rest on his forearm just as her silver eyes were hidden again behind tired eyelids.

* * *

><p>It was morning when the assassin was roused again. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he raised himself up on his elbow. The first thing he noticed was the lack of rain, a sign that the storm might be moving on. But it was still cloudy none the less. His eyes came back down to the slumbering form next to him. Altair tugged his cloak higher up to cover up to her chin. He pushed himself up, letting out an audible yawn.<p>

He reached over to a wrapped package that held bread that was being kept warm by the fire and tore a chuck from it. He ate with his gaze on the window.

It wasn't long before the girl had stirred awake. She copied his routine by eating her bread in silence.

Savra had forced him to turn away so she could dress in her own clothes again. And did the same for him. She was sitting staring off while she tightened the strings on her breaches near her ankles when she felt his eyes on her.

Her own came up to his. "What?"

Altair let a small smirk show before shaking his head and reaching for his rucksack. He dug through to the bottom until he found what he was searching for, handing the larger of the wrapped bundles to the girl.

Her head tilted slightly at the package as she took it and placed it in her lap. Her fingers moved to untie the strings before they stilled. Savra looked up to him.

"What is this?"

Altair leaned back on the rug in a more relaxed position before answering.

"Why don't you open it, and see for yourself?"

Her hand squeezed through the wrapping and lifted it to weigh. "…Is it a dress?" She questioned tightly.

He narrowed his brows at her tone. "Why would it be a dress?"

"Never mind."

Savra opened the package, pulling the wrapping away to see the contents better. Her eyes lit briefly as she stared at the material.

Altair watched carefully as she ran her fingers through the dark fur. She picked one piece by the buckles to hold it up in front of her face. He saw her glance at him before she looked back down to the others in her lap.

"Well?" He asked when she didn't say anything.

Savra glanced sidelong at him while she inspected the rest of the fur. "Well what?"

His jaw tightened slightly in annoyance. "You don't like them." He stated in an even tone before he heaved a heavy sigh. "My apologies then, I assumed that since you hunt—."

She turned to face him while she sat cross-legged. Her grey eyes studied him for a moment before asking tentatively. "Would you be mad, if I didn't like them?"

He shook his head. "No, I said I assumed. It's my fau—."

"Huh… well good." She cut him off. "But, you assume too much. I never said I didn't like them."

"You didn't say if you did either."

"Because I'm still looking at them."

She went back to running her fingers through the fur, and setting each piece flat on the ground in front of her. She rested her bent elbow on her knee to rest her chin on her palm, idly tugging on the buckles of a piece. She felt his eyes on her, waiting. And she tried to remain casual about it. When she lifted her eyes to him, his own pierced through her.

"Why did you buy these?" She finally asked.

He seemed caught off by the question and struggled to come up with an answer. "I thought…when I saw them I thought… I don't know way I bought them." He said lowly.

Savra stared at him as he finally turned his gaze to the fire. His jaw was tense as was the rest of him. Her eyes moved back to the piece she was touching. The dark fur holding amber hues being highlighted by the flames. It was soft, but she could feel how sturdy the material was. The buckles were heavy for their size, but rounded, almost fancy, the new silver shining brightly.

"You know," She spoke up. "I ask, because I've seen these before."

He glanced sidelong at her but didn't speak.

"I've seen these before, not exactly like the ones here. But I've seen them in a shop, one in this city in fact. There was a time, where I planned on saving most of my coin to buy them, since my father refused because he said they were pointless."

Altair saw a small smile grace her lips as she stared at the buckles.

"They were I suppose, but I still wanted them. The problem was the vender was insane and wanted two gold coins for the set." She shook her head. "And if I wanted the pieces separate, it would be one gold for one piece. Which made no sense at all! But he said that since I was breaking up a set I'd have to pay more. In the end, I didn't buy them because I wasn't about to drop that much coin. I swear that vender never sold them, what kind of idiot would pay that much?"

"This one."

Savra's eyes snapped up to him, she saw he had a small smirk. "You paid that much!"

He looked over at her. "It wasn't a problem."

"Are you secretly rich?" She asked in amusement.

Altair shrugged. "Not rich, but looting off my kills does tend to accumulate." Her eyes widened at his admission, and his smirk deepened before he asked impatiently. "Look Savra, do you like them or not?"

"I obviously like them." She answered as her eyes moved back down to the fur.

He snorted as he shook his head. "Obviously."

She ignored him as she reached for her boots, selecting the larger fur and began to buckle them around the legs of the boots. "The one I had seen was beige and the fur was shorter, I think these are from a fox." She spoke as she clasped the buckles, held up the boots, and grinned. "Nice huh?"

Altair looked over them now that they were buckled around something and nodded, they did look nice. She picked up the bracer pieces and stared at them for a while. She got onto her knees and scooted herself until she sat beside him, resting back onto her heels. Savra held up the two pieces, looking at them intently before dropping one.

Altair watched curiously as she grabbed his hand and brought it into her lap, buckling the fur over his bracer that concealed the hidden blade. When she finished he brought his forearm up to inspect it, it didn't look so bad. When he started to unbuckle the fur her hand stilled him.

"Wear it?"

He caught her eyes while his narrowed in confusion. "It's yours."

She nodded after a moment. "Yea, but it looks nice doesn't it?"

"It will look nicer on you." He shook his head as he attempted to remove it, but again her hand stilled his.

"But you could wear that one." He opened his mouth to ask but she continued before he could. "I doubt I'd wear that one, since it's for the left. The left is my bow arm and it might create a drag if it gets in the way." Altair looked back to the fur, understanding what she was saying. "But I'll wear the right one. And… and you can wear the left one, yea?"

He was silent for a moment before he answered. "I don't really have a taste for fur Savra."

"But it looks nice on you." She insisted with a frown. He didn't respond and she continued. "Just wear it okay?" Still no answer. "…Please?"

Altair heaved a sigh as he flexed his fingers "Fine."

He saw a smile form on her face as she played with the buckles of the fur now on his bracer. His eyes followed her fingers as he watched her quietly before giving an oooph when she tackled him into an unsuspecting hug.

"Thanks. For buying them, that is." She said softly into his ear.

He brought an arm around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder. His eyes lowered to the rug as impending thoughts threatened to break to the front of his mind. "You're welcome." He responded quietly. She leaned back at his tone and searched his face with a questioning frown but he shook his head and reached for his rucksack and grabbed two more items, placing them into her hands.

"I was given a sort of deal by the vender's nephew. These were free."

Her eyes looked down to the longer material first, holding up the leather arm sleeve. A grin broke across her features immediately. "I left my only one back at Masyaf."

"I wasn't aware you had one already."

"In _Masyaf." _She repeated as she glanced at him. "It's no use to me there." She grabbed the remaining item and stared at it carefully.

"Get your dagger." Altair told her. She looked around for the blade which she found by her rucksack and handed it to him. He sheathed it into it's new housing, and immediately retracted it in one quick motion. He did that a few more times before he handed it to her. "Get used to pulling it out, it's slightly more curved than your old one."

Savra nodded as she practiced sliding the dagger out of it's new housing. "Did you know the vender?"

"I shared a camp with his nephew on my way to Damascus and ran into him again in the city. He was kind enough to give me those."

"Huh."

Altair watched her carefully while he spoke. "He went by the name Ilyas. A hunter."

She didn't show any sign of knowing whom he was speaking of as she kept freeing the dagger. So Altair continued.

"He was surprised when I wanted the sleeve for you, saying he'd only come across one female archer before. Something about saving her life from bandits, and she repaid him by giving her body to him for the night."

Savra had already stilled when she heard the word bandits but after his last statement she shot up to her feet.

"_That_ Ilyas?!" She yelled. "That's _not_ what happened Altair!"

Altair looked up at her as he kept his face straight. "So you know him?"

Her eyes widened and she waved her hands in front of her wildly. "Not like _that_!"

"Alright Savra, it's fine if you did."

"But I didn't!"

"I said it's alright."

"It's not alright because you think I did something with him when I didn't. All I said was thank you! You showed up _minutes_ after he left!"

"Alright."

"Stop saying alright!"

"…Okay."

She growled in frustration as she sat herself down angrily.

Altair smiled smugly as she fumed beside him. He brought his arm around her shoulders but she shoved it off immediately, causing him to chuckle quietly.

"I _know_ you're not laughing right now."

"I think I am." He smirked at her. "Savra, I believe you. I made up the part about you gifting him your body."

Her head slowly turned to him and he saw the ire flare in her eyes. "…_What?_"

"I—."

"Why in the hell would you do that?"

He stared at her unabashedly. "To see how you'd react."

"How'd you think I was going to react you moron!"

He chuckled again.

"It's not funny! I thought you seriously believed that."

He dogged her fist easily but not the elbow to his ribs. She made to repeat the motion but he caught her arm and twisted her so she slammed onto her back as he pinned her beneath him. Her jaw tightened as she struggled to free her wrists but he held them firm. He lowered mouth to hers and took her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently before kissing her softly. She lifted her head to kiss him again when he pulled away, but waited when he spoke.

"Do you honestly think I would be so calm to hear that some other male has had you, before I have?" Altair asked her seriously.

As soon as the words left his lips he saw her eyes widen and her breath catch in her throat. He watched her eyes though, for they were the most telling of her emotions. He saw surprise, he saw disbelief at his words, he saw shyness, but the most evident of all was fear. And she had _never_ held fear in her eyes for him. He regretted his words immediately.

He let free her wrists as he lowered himself onto his forearms. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He could feel she was controlling the breaths that she took, almost like she was holding them in until she couldn't anymore. He moved a thumb down to her neck and pressed under her jaw lightly, feeling her pulse race under his skin. She was scared, he saw. She was not so tough now. And he felt bad for putting her in this state.

His eyes moved back to hers and searched. She waited anxiously, silently.

"Savra…" He spoke quietly as his brows furrowed. "I'm shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry."

It took a moment but eventually she gave a tight nod.

And another moment later she whispered. "It's alright."

He looked to the ground near her head before he said gently. "Don't fear me."

She didn't respond right away but he felt her hand on his cheek, drawing his eyes back to hers. "I don't, not you. Just… I don't think I'm ready for th—."

"I understand, I shouldn't have said that." He cut her off while he nodded quickly.

"Alright…"

His eyes watched as she relaxed a little.

"Stop saying alright." He threw her words at her. He relaxed as well when he saw her amused smile again. He saw hesitation in her eyes before her lips ghosted against his, he gave her an encouraging wink before covering her mouth with his own. He relaxed some more when he felt the hesitation leave her, and pulled away to press his forehead against hers. Her fingers danced on his cheek before sliding to the scar he held on his lips. He closed his eyes while she traced it.

"I _knew_ this is what I'd find if I came unannounced!" Malik's exasperated voice came abruptly from the window, startling the two apart.

Altair glanced at Savra as he moved to sit up, she had a blush but she held a smirk as she sat up as well looking at the window where Malik's head shown upside down.

Savra grinned at the Dai. "Malik, tell me you've missed me as much as I you."

Altair shot Malik a look but it went unseen.

"You know if you'd had asked me that yesterday I'd say I missed you." He responded somewhat annoyed.

Altair glanced between the two, the dynamics between them had shifted while he was gone.

Savra tilted her head in confusion. "What changed?"

Malik sneered at her. "A hidden drawing coming to light is what changed."

Savra's brows furrowed. "Hidden drawing…" She mumbled before she gasped and her eyes widened. "The chicken one?"

"Yes the chicken one! I told you to burn them all Savra!"

"But that one was the best one Malik!"

"What are you two talking about? What is the drawing?" Altair asked, whatever it was it had Malik raged.

Savra turned to him with mischief in her eyes. "It's a drawing I made of this chicken and Mal—."

"Shut up Savra!"

"…Fine…" She slumped but kept her small smile as she sneaked a glance at the Dai. He glowered at her and she burst into laughter since all she could see was his upside down head peeking through the boards.

"You have no idea how angry I am with you." He spoke.

She looked to him with a crooked smile. "I can only imagine. Least you found it before someone saw."

Malik didn't answer and her brows rose. "Someone saw?"

"The two idiots found the book, they think it's mine so naturally they think I am the one who drew it." He gritted out.

"How embarrassing…" She mumbled under her breath.

Altair huffed in frustration. "What is the drawing of?"

Savra opened her mouth but Malik cut her off. "_Don't_ .you .dare."

"I can't say…" She told the assassin dejectedly.

Altair shook his head with a small scowl. Malik got his attention again with his voice. "I don't have a lot of time, whatever it was you needed to speak with me about, let's do it now while I can."

"Stay here." Altair told the girl as he made his way to leave through the window.

When he was gone she looked around for her boots, sliding her feet in quickly while she pulled her cloak around her shoulders. She walked over to the window and wiggled herself out.

* * *

><p>Altair followed Malik to an alleyway a few over away from the hovel. Malik went to lean against some crates while Altair kept himself standing to survey the surroundings.<p>

"So…" Malik started.

"You've grown close to her." Altair said immediately.

Malik's brow rose. "It's expected when we are stuck with each other for a month in the bureau." Altair didn't answer and the Dai continued. "I don't feel for her as you do if that's what you're suggesting."

"It's not." The assassin shook his head. "I was just stating what I've observed."

Malik smirked to himself. "She got on my nerves more than anything, but she is good company, I see that now more while I have to deal with Jal and Nafi."

"They still showing no signs of leaving?"

Malik shook his head. "No, and they've only _just_ told me who the other was supposed to be."

Altair crossed his arms. "Who?"

"Zaim."

The assassin let out a curse under his breathe. Malik nodded. "He left after them, so they think he'd been held up by the storm. But they are sure it's him."

Altair didn't say anything as he processed Malik's words and his silence caused the Dai to continue.

"The Master really wants her back." He mused.

"He wants her dead."

Malik's eyes snapped to Altair's. "He told you that?"

"More or less."

Malik remained quiet after his words and Altair spoke again. "He suspects I'm hiding her, here. Because I was seen in Jerusalem while I was supposed to be dealing with the contract in Damascus." He heaved a sigh and continued. "He plans to end her when she returns as punishment, I think he still questions if she really had anything to do with the death of Nasir. The easiest way to deal with her is death, even if she is innocent, she's still a problem to him because she is now aware of us. He wants to silence her for good."

Malik ran his hand through his hair. "It is not the way though, she is Nasir's daughter! He and Al Mualim were close once."

Altair stared at the opposite wall in front of him as he leaned his head back, moving his gaze to the sky. He blinked when he thought he saw a shadow above, but it was gone in an instant. Malik brought him back by speaking again.

"There is more then?"

The assassin clenched his jaw as he let out a breath. "He says that if I'm found having participated in her disappearance, when she is brought back, she is to die by my hand to show my devotion to the brotherhood."

The Dai's eyes widened. Altair looked away from him and down the alley.

"Would you do it?"

"Malik…"

"Answer the question."

"I don't know…"

"You don't know if you would kill her?"

"It shouldn't have become like this." Altair said as he started pacing in front of the Dai. "I shouldn't have allowed myself to feel for her, to allow her and I to become more than acquaintances. Why am I being put into these situations? I didn't ask for this."

Malik watched quietly with a frown as the assassin kept going.

"And then, if he finds her. He will kill her. She will die no matter what Malik. And what am I to do? Stand there? Isn't that the same as killing her myself? And I don't even know what my choice would be, which is the problem. _I don't know_ if I would kill her Malik. There is something much larger going on with each of these assassinations I'm performing, something is happening, but it hasn't surfaced yet. But I'm right there, I'm right there to finding out what. And am I to stop it because I feel too much for her? Am I to give up everything I've worked for because I enjoy her lips on mine?"

Silver eyes followed the pacing figure down in the alley, her ears listening intently. The brows framing those silver eyes furrowed the more and more she heard. But she stayed still. Listening.

"The answer is obvious. No, I don't stop. What I'm doing is more important. She is a burden Malik, she always has been. And I've let myself become too close. I made a mistake… I see that now."

"So then what will you do Altair?" Malik asked quietly.

"As The Master wishes…"

* * *

><p>Silver eyes looked away, and she walked in the direction of the hovel. Water streamed slowly down her cheeks, but there was no rain today. She grabbed the corner of her cloak and dried her eyes so she could see where she was going. She crouched on the edge of the building where the room was below. She hugged her knees as she laid her cheek against them. Calming herself before she fit in through the broken window.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll complete these contracts. That's what he really wants. I talked to Haydar, I figured she could go up north, hide herself away there. Start a life. He agreed."<p>

Malik nodded.

"It really the only solution I can think of. She needs to be gone, that way she can't be found, she won't be killed, by him, or by me. I don't want to see that happen."

"Who does? Aside from Al Mualim, I don't think he's right on this. But it's always his call." Malik replied.

Altair gazed at the ground. "She is a burden…" He swallowed hard before continuing. "She is a burden to me… but I have many burdens, she isn't one I really mind carrying. Perhaps before, but it's different now."

Malik scratched his chin as he stared down the alley. "Yes, love changes things."

Altair snapped his eyes to him. "It's not love."

Malik smiled to himself as he kept his gaze straight ahead. "Of course it's not."

"It's not love." He repeated firmly, more to himself than the Dai.

"Well, what do you plan on doing then? Tell her to ride north?"

"Something like that."

"Hmm, you better get her to leave soon. I don't know how much longer until Zaim arrives."

"Yea…"

"Alright, I have to get back before they find something else. Knowing Savra she stashed more of those drawings around my bureau." The Dai muttered as he began to walk away.

"Tell me what the drawings were of Malik." Altair called to him with a smirk.

"Never." The Dai threw over his shoulder.

Altair shook his head as he watched his fellow disappear. He climbed the up the building onto the roofs before he made his way back to the hovel.

Tomorrow he'd tell her. He'd spend today with her while he could. And tomorrow, he'd convince her to leave.

* * *

><p>When he arrived back into the room she was sitting with a spoke, pushing around the burning firewood. She didn't look up for him, she didn't acknowledge that he was there. He pulled his cloak off and tossed near his rucksack, seating himself next to her. It didn't get past him when he saw she shifted away a few inches. He watched her as she messed with the flames, her face was frozen still. Her eyes were locked on the spoke tip.<p>

"Are you hungry?" He asked her after a while. She shook her head. "I could go get more of what he had from the tavern if you'd like?"

"I'm not hungry." Her voice was blank. And it caused him to raise a brow.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"That's what I just said." She bit out.

He looked over her in confusion. She was fine when he had left her, now she was tense, she was angry at something. "Why are you upset Savra?"

He saw her jaw work and how she released a heavy breath from her nose. "Don't worry about it."

"You're upset for no reason and I'm not supposed to quest—."

She breathed out a small disbelieving laugh. "No reason…"

"If there's a reason then what is it?" His eyes sought hers as she stood then.

"Don't worry about it I said." She turned, giving him her side. "You have enough burdens because of me."

He froze and he closed his eyes in shame.

"I told you to stay here." He said slowly as he stood as well.

"Yea?" She replied. "Well, obviously I didn't."

"Savra, look what you heard wa—."

"I know what I heard. I'm a burden, always had been. I get that right?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"You said it. Why say it if you didn't mean it. What else did you say?" She spoke to him as she kept her eyes on the fire. "Oh yea, I was a mistake—."

"Savra—."

"You used me as an outlet for your lust and now you're seeing the complications from it, because I'm a burden to everyone eventually."

"I never used you—"

"You can't make the decision if you would be able to kill me if you'd have to, and you're not sure you'd stop your master if he attempted it. Because the brotherhood comes first, and everything else comes last."

"Savra stop—."

"How about I make this easier for you huh?" He was startled when she grabbed his wrist and pulled his finger back abruptly to unsheathe the hidden blade. He tried to pull his arm away when she raised it to her neck, but she had her fingers curved around the buckles from the fur piece that now resided over his bracer. "Everyone wants to kill me Altair." She said as she stared hard into his eyes. "Why not just do it now, so you don't have to later?"

He swallowed as he looked at her, willing his hand to still.

"So you don't have to do it in front of everyone, so my brother doesn't have to see, so you're not forced to choose, so you will never have to defy you master again, on account of me. Kill me here, and no one would know but you, because I told you to, because I'm giving you the chance."

He yanked his arm away from her with a glare, and he saw in her other hand she held her dagger.

"If you can't do it now, while you have my permission. What makes you think you'll be able to later, when I'm fighting to live, while I struggle to convince you to spare my life?"

She took a step away from him as she twirled the dagger in her palm. "Because that's what it will come down to. I will not just allow it to happen. I'll fight for my life, even if it means I have to fight you. Because if we really look at this, I'm a mistake, like you said. So you really shouldn't care, right?"

"If I didn't care, this wouldn't even be an issue, and you'd be dead already." He ground out.

"Just like that then?" She glanced at him with a calm face.

"Just like that."

"You know what I think? I think that you're beginning to realize that people have actual feelings, and maybe your actions affect them in some ways. Maybe these people don't deserve to die, but they do anyway because of your blind faith in your master. So _now _when it's someone you know, someone who's _feelings _that have been shared with you, shared for you, you're lost, you don't know what to do. Maybe it was a mistake. Yes, it would be easier if you didn't know me the way you do now. But does that change who I am Altair? I'm still the same person I was before you. And if you didn't know me, and I still came here, and your master ordered my death. Would you kill me without hesitation?"

"Yes."

"So why is it different now? I'm not different."

"Because I am, and I see now the flaw in the kill I would had made." He looked to her carefully. "You wouldn't have deserved death."

"And now?"

"And now… I don't know what to do."

Savra sighed as she looked to the ground but moved her eyes to his when he continued. "I know I don't want to. Savra I've done all this for you to keep you alive, safe. You have to know that I don't want anything like this to happen. And yes I did it because I care now for you. Mistake or not, it's there, I care and I can't just stop because it's best. I _never_ used you." He stressed. "You cannot understand how difficult this is for me. If you heard me, then you know that what I'm doing for Al Maulim is important and it's affecting a lot of people, the world even."

"I know…" She replied quietly.

"I can't just stop. But… I don't want to ever make that choice Savra, that's why I said it was a mistake. That's why I said you were a burden. Because you are, but it doesn't change how I feel about you. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to live knowing that you're not, because of me."

Her eyes were glued to the ground and the dagger hung loosely in her hand. Something splashed on the stone floor and he closed the distance between them cautiously. His hands came to her shoulders, wrapping his arms around them to pull her close, he could feel her chin tremble against his chest, he could hear her irregular breathing, and felt her hand grip his tunic at his side.

"I won't allow myself to kill you if I can help it." He spoke into her hair. "But I won't turn my back on the brotherhood either."

"Not killing me is turning your back on it." She murmured against him.

"Not if they don't find you."

He pushed her away to look at her watered eyes. "That's why you have to go north."

Her brows furrowed. "North where?"

Malik has maps, there are villages in the forests up there. You could choose one to stay, build yourself a life without having to constantly watch your back. They don't have many travelers since they are far from the main roads. They won't look for you there, you could build your life there, Savra."

She shook her head as she took a step away. "I'm staying in Jerusalem, I came here to do something. I didn't come here just so I could leave again."

Altair gave her a narrowed look. "But I just told you about a way out of all of this."

"Yes after, not before."

"Savra this is the way to stay hidden. Not here where they are searching for you."

"I'm not leaving, if you remember I planned on coming here alone, you showed up and intervened. I don't expect your help anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop. My mother is here Altair, I saw her. I'm close to finding where she lives."

He shook his head angrily. "Savra! I'm giving you the way out! Don't brush it off for something so stupid!"

"I'm not leaving." She replied as she crossed her arms and turned away. "And I don't expect you to understand."

"I can't believe you." He ground out as he started to pace again. "I go through all this to give you a chance, not just for you but for me. Savra this isn't just about you."

"I know it's not—."

"No, no you don't. I told you what I didn't want, I told you I don't want to be put in this situation. He snapped at her before yelling. "I don't want to kill you Savra!"

"Then why are you still here? I said I wasn't leaving, I'm not changing my mind. The longer you're around me the worse it is for you, leave before they see you with me. Leave so you won't be accused anymore. Leave and go do you duties, and if they find me, you'll only have to watch, you won't have to have the guilt of silencing me yourself."

He was fuming, he wanted to break something, but the room was empty. "You are so selfish. All you think about is how it will be for you. You want to find you father's killers, you don't give a damn at how worried your brother is for you. You're going to die, whatever it is you're planning. That's how it's going to end. You can defend yourself Savra, I'll give you that. But that's it. Stop doing this, listen to me. You say my actions affect others, well so do yours."

She didn't respond as she stared at the fire and he resisted the urge to snap at her. He waited till he calmed his ire down before speaking again.

"Sav—."

"I'm staying, that's it."

He growled in frustration. He couldn't take her stubborn attitude anymore, he couldn't take it. All this worrying for nothing, all this stress gone to waste. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

"Then I'm done here." He said lowly, he saw her close her eyes but she didn't move. He shook his head with a scowl and moved around the room to collect his things, stuffing them in his rucksack with force.

After he tied his cloak around his neck he slung his bag over his shoulder and checked his belt for all his weapons. His eyes moved to her standing figure by the fire where he could see her fingers twirling the dagger by the hilt. He opened his mouth to say something, anything. But nothing came. He heaved a heavy sigh, turning to leave. He paused in his step, looking back at her once more.

His hand came to her shoulder and he gave it a squeeze. Without looking, her own came to rest on his hand, running her thumb along his knuckles before she dropped it to her side again. He stepped away and went to the window. The assassin made no sound as he left.

Silver eyes stayed on orange and yellow flames before trailing to the dark window.

"Goodbye…" She whispered before slumping down to sit on the ground.

But silver eyes were unaware of the hooded figure watching her with a dark gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I don't have much to say about the this one since I think it pretty much speaks for itself. Savra is a stubborn little creature so she's not letting anything Altair says shift her plans, but I think it's obvious right now that she wasn't going to listen to him anyways. Because who does she listen to? No one… except me! XD Well see what happens next huh? REVIEW and let me know what you thought! Thanks for Reading!<strong>

_**Sombrette**_


	25. Cracking Shield

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

**Author's Note: Hey guys :) Late again – lets hunt me down with some pitchforks huh? ;p Anyway Thanks for the fav's, alerts, and reviews. I love them.**

**PLEASE READ THIS OR ELSE! – **Ok a few chapters back I said I was going to sweep over all the chapters to fix up mistakes. Well I started doing that but stopped when I got to **Chapter 3** why? Because I read over it and cringed.

Here's the deal. **CHAPTER 3** and **CHAPTER 4** have been completely redone as in they are **BEAST** chapters compared to the little 3k word chapters they used to be.. As in **COMPLETLEY redone**. Reason why is I saw that there was literally no interaction between Savra and her family. Like Nasir had maybe 5 lines and her mother like 3. And that was it. Those chapters were rushed. So I redid them to give this story more backbone. I **HIGHLY HIGHLY **suggest you go back and read those two because its to give a better picture of her relationship with both of her parents and their relationship with each other. It will have meaning later on.

Also I bumped up Altair's role in **chapter 3** so now its more interesting and he has a little talk with Nasir. Anyway, I hope you guys go back and read them if you're interested, I think ya should be. Not saying to do it now. I'm just saying that they are there and done.

Aside from that I still have 21 chapters to go over hurray for me!

**Responses: **

TheHaloFreak : I'm happy to see I drew out so many emotions XD Yay for liking Savra ;p hope you enjoy this one.

Penstrokenxay : Almost… (looks from side to side suspiciously) …_too_ real. Lol

Kyuubecky : You'll see who it was in this one :0 Thanks for your review!

Yourxenium : I know I'm sorry. It's not that I'm bored of the story, I'm just get in these moods, ya know? And if I write when I'm like that it becomes a chore and I hate chores ;p Anyway Im glad you liked the chapter hope you like this one!

DanAlaya : I'm honored to know you hold this story so high on your list :) Yes, Savra's a little brat when it comes to doing things her way aint she? Lol And Altairs a clueless little doof. I don't think it was meant to describe the perfect woman, only just how he could imagine her acting if she was as he described. Either way it is completely opposite of her yes lol

Jenbuscus: Yea he was kinda mean huh? Lol Thank you for your review and hope ya like this one.

Azimah19 : Your review put such a smile on my face, thank you. I'm glad everyone has taken so well to Ilyas, but really why wouldn't you lol As for more him : I decided some time ago that his role would change, so you'll be seeing more of him don't worry.

Aeryn : Lol those answers will slowly be uncovered I think lol I'm glad you like the story.

SmileForMeNow: Thank you for your review, and your guess shall be answered this chapter. ;)

And to xVentressx – Asuka Saruwatari – Rednecks 'n Angels – FyloeFox – NerdMafia101 – AquaticPandi –Celiarg - Shadow the infected cat. Thanks guys for your reviews!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XXV_**

**Cracking Shield**

* * *

><p>"<em>If you hold it like that, there is a better chance of it falling out of your hand. Now, tighten your grip. I'll not tell you again."<em>

"_It __is__ tightened!"_

"_Don't raise your voice, or we will stop."_

"_Alright… it's tightened…"_

"_Good, get in your stance then."_

_She moves her booted feet apart in the dirt, her spine curving forward as she lowers. Her arm comes in to cross in front of her, gripping a curved dagger in a gloved hand, pointing the blade away and out. Her fingers shift, tightening their hold on the hilt, so not to be told again. Her knees bend, and she shifts her weight to the balls of her feel slightly, glancing at the figure watching, waiting._

"_Loosen up more, and relax your arm. You do not want to be so tense; you need to be able to move quickly. If your muscles are too locked up, it is more of an effort to move them."_

_She listens and obeys, fixing her muscles to comply. She relaxes a bit, but not too much, or he'll say something about it._

_He walks around her, scrutinizing, before giving a nod of assent._

_He glances at another figure and says. "Start then."_

_She looks up and tenses when the figure comes at her with a sword, her breath leaves her as she narrowly doges away from his swipe. She catches the look in his blue eyes, and sees excitement and confidence leaking out. _

_He pulls his sword up again and brings it across him, jabbing it out towards her again. She stumbles back with a small gasp and trips over her boots, falling on her rear. Her dagger tumbles from her hand and –._

"_Stop, Haydar." The other says. Haydar stops and steps away, digging the sword into the dirt to lean on as he waits. The other comes over to her with irritation in his posture, he reaches down and grabs the fallen dagger. He then grips her by the scuff of her tunic and hauls her to her feet. She opens her mouth to speak but quiets herself when he shoves the dagger in her hand and curls his own tightly around hers, squeezing hard enough to make her wince._

"_Tighten__ your __grip__, Savra." He scolds. "If you drop it again, we are through doing this."_

"_But—."_

"_No. I said we would try if you showed you can handle it, but if you can't hold such a small blade properly, there is no point."_

"_That's isn't fair though!"_

"_What isn't fair is me having to tell you to grip that damn blade __five__ times in less than ten minutes." _

_He sighs when her expression drops and begins more gently. "Savra, I am trying to teach you to defend yourself. In order to learn, you __must__ listen to what I tell you. It isn't going to be your way, it is going to be my way. And if you don't start listening and taking what I say seriously, then we are stopping. I did not want to be doing this in the first place."_

"_But I'm listening, Papa." She protests._

"_Then start again, and we shall see."_

_So they start again, and she listens, and she doesn't drop the blade this time. Haydar fumbles his blade, and she kicks it out of his hand and he curses. She glances to her father, and she see's approval in his eye with a smile tugging at his lips. And she smiles back, because she didn't drop the blade this time. _

* * *

><p>Savra woke, her head jerking up quickly from her rucksack she had been using for a pillow. She glanced around and saw the bareness of the room she'd been using for shelter. Her eyes moved down to the rug below her and she swallowed thickly from the emotions still so fresh from her dream. They're there; the tears, threating to break free and pour down her cheeks.<p>

She let out a shaky breath as pressed her forehead back down onto her bag, swallowing hard again, and wincing at the knot in her throat.

She could still hear him; her father, so clear in her head. His commands, his encouragement. His voice so very familiar it hurt to hear. Because it reminded her that she didn't _really_ hear it, only in her memory. She _couldn't_ hear it again, because he was dead, and dead people don't have voices anymore.

And it was enough to let out a strangled whimper into her rucksack. She wanted to go _home_, her home. But she couldn't, because he was dead, the vineyard was dead, everyone there was dead. Except Haydar, and except her, but however long that would last, she didn't know.

She steadied her breathing and sat up, drawing her knees to her chest, and starred at the dark fireplace. It held no fire this morning; she didn't bother to keep it going before she fell asleep the night before. She was too upset, there was too much on her mind. And _he_ wasn't there, _he_ usually kept the fire going. But he left, because he couldn't deal with her anymore. So she didn't bother to keep the fire going, she didn't care.

She half expected him to show up in the middle of the night, and every time her eyes had drifted shut, they snapped open at a sound; a creak in the framing, the wind brushing against the window, _anything. _But every time she'd find herself alone, in the dark room. He wasn't there, he wasn't coming back, and when she realized it, only then did she fall asleep, ignoring the tightness in her chest, and just… slept.

He was right about her; she was selfish. She was, she knew it. But he didn't _understand_. He couldn't understand, he couldn't. He was detached from the world around him, solely focused on his work, and little things like family bonds didn't mean the same to each other. So he didn't understand, and she kept telling herself that.

He could leave, she didn't need him anyway, and she kept telling herself that too… only it wasn't necessarily needing him there, so much as wanting him near. But it was alright, she knew how to handle herself before him, she could handle herself perfectly fine after him.

Or so she told herself…

Savra pulled her dagger free from it's sheath, trailing a nail over the dull side. She flopped back onto the rug and held the blade in front of her, the dim morning light hitting the metal gently.

"_I like the curved one more."_

_He looks at her wry. "This one is lighter though, it would suit you better."_

"_But look at the hilt! It's nice. That one is old." She points to the smaller dagger in distaste._

"_It is a fine blade, Savra."_

"_But the hilt!"_

"_Savra a decorative handle is just that; decorative. This one here will work better for you, it is more practical and it will serve it's purpose well. If you are in danger, the last thing that will matter is how lovely the hilt looks."_

"_Yea… but… it could come in handy, you know? Like when I'm about to stab someone, they might get distracted and go 'Oh hey, that handle's got some nice designs on it. That's amazing, where can I get one like that?' Then I use their distraction and __stab__ them." She holds an imaginary blade and makes quick stabbing motions at an imaginary figure. "Like this, hoo -hya -hee. Die! I plunge my blade into your heart. Not such a pretty dagger now is it huh?" Her arms swipe at the air and her father quickly tries to grip them with wide eyes. "I'll show you not to mess with the great Savra! Stop crying or I'll stab you again. Hya! I said stop crying! Take that!"_

"_Savra. Savra!" He exclaims as he stops her, she grins at him._

"_See? It could work."_

"_No," He shakes his head, while he glances around. The shop keeper eyes her warily and her father give's him an apologetic look. "Listen to me, there will be no stabbing. I am not getting you this so you can go around injuring people for the smallest things. This is just a precaution, so you can be prepared if someone was to attack you. To __defend__ yourself Savra, not attack. Understand?"_

"_No stabbing?"_

_He shakes his head. "No stabbing."_

_She stomps her foot. "Well then what's the point of getting a dagger if I can't stab a person with it?"_

_The shop keeper's eyes widen and her father apologizes, tugging her away quickly towards the street and away from the market._

"_Listen to me, girl. The dagger is a tool to be used carefully, not on your every whim. This is not a game. It is a __precaution__, to keep you protected. You do not just go attacking people with it."_

"_I wasn't really meaning it, Papa. I was only playing." She smiled. "So, let's go back and get me my dagger."_

"_No, you've frightened the shop keeper. You will have to wait until the merchant caravans come in."_

"_That's not fair!"_

_He sighs towards the sky. "Having to deal with you is not fair."_

"_Hey!"_

_He smirks down at her as she pouts, ruffling her hair as they make their way back home._

A rueful smile pulled at her lips at the memory. She had been around fourteen then, and she recalled her father eventually caving and coming home with the curved dagger with the pretty handle. She remembered how excited she was and how he held it away from her, saying _'No stabbing.'_ Before handing it to her carefully.

And she had kept it for years after that. And she had held it to the chest of the assassin, and she didn't stab him then, but she could of, but she didn't. Because her father trained her not to, unless absolutely necessary.

But just like everything else, that blade was gone.

The one she held now was her father's, she had found it in one of the chests in his room at Masyaf. It was close enough to her old one, and well… it was her father's, so it was good enough for her.

She tucked the blade back into it's sheath. The new sheath. The one _he_ had just given her the night before. She pushed it under her rucksack and out of sight while she grabbed some bread wrapped up in cloth to eat something.

She nibbled the dry bread as she stared at the charred logs in the unlit fireplace. It was very quiet this morning, no pattering rain, no thunder, no nothing. Except the birds, she could hear those. Chirping outside happily. The sun was going to come out today. She could already see the sky lighting up quickly, making up for the dark days previous.

After her feeble meal she dusted her hands off on the rug and grabbed some clothing to change. When she moved to pull her boots back on her eyes caught the fur buckles clipped around the legs. Her blank expression dropped a bit as she starred at them. She let out a sigh through her nose and pulled the boots on.

_Don't think about it_ she told herself as she got up and tied her cloak around her shoulders and her shawl around her hair. She needed air, and this dank little room wasn't providing it.

* * *

><p>He couldn't stop <em>thinking<em> about it.

He sat against a rock as he prepared to set out and ride again.

He couldn't stop thinking that he made some grave mistake, that when he heard news again, it would be something about _her_. Something had gone wrong, she'd been caught, killed, hurt – hurt most definitely, she was not going to remain in Jerusalem unscathed.

But, he made a choice. He wasn't about to go back on it. If she got hurt, then she got hurt. She wasn't his _responsibility_. His responsibilities lie in Acre now, and that's where he kept trying to turn his mind, but it kept going back to Jerusalem. To _her_.

She was so damned _stubborn_ it just about drove him crazy.

He wanted to go back, he wanted to go back and yell at her until she was silent, to physically drag her out of there and _force_ her north. That's what had to be done when it came to her, to _force_. Because she _never_ listened. But he couldn't do that, he couldn't see himself doing it.

And that was why he was done. Because he couldn't do anything for her except bring more harm, and she the same for him.

He had his work to do, and she had… whatever the hell it was she had to do.

Let her be a fool.

He was done.

_Acre_ he told himself. _Don't think about her._

* * *

><p>"Oh how I hated it!" Lamis exclaimed. "I mean, I love him to death, but being cooped up with that man during the storm was too much for my sanity. I could not have been out of the house sooner."<p>

Savra gave a small smile behind her shawl as she sat behind the table with Lamis. The woman was going on about her husband as she placed her herbs on the table. The Bazaar was filled with shop keepers moving about, eager to make up for the down business.

"I had not realized how much I need this time out here in the market, Oh it is good to be out again." Lamis sat back before glancing at Savra. "What about you? Did you fare the storm alright?"

Savra nodded distractedly as she watched the bustling of the market.

"Are you alright dear? You are very quiet."

Savra glanced at her sidelong. "Just thinking." She said quietly.

"Hmm. Anything in particular?"

"No… yea but… its nothing, I couldn't talk about it with you anyway." Savra replied.

Lamis' brows shot up. "And _why_ not?"

"Because its personal."

Lamis eyed her for a moment before giving a small nod. "Sure then, if you don't wish to I won't press. None of my business anyway. But if you—oh look here comes Malik." She smiled as she watched the approaching Dai.

Savra followed her gaze and saw Malik walk up with two trailing behind him looking bored. She caught Malik's eye and saw his widen. He turned toward the other two and mumbled something to them, causing them to go walk around the Bazaar to entertain themselves.

"Malik, how are you?" Lamis asked with a smile.

"I am well, I hope the same is for you?" He replied as his eyes continuously sought Savra's.

"Oh yes, I am. Now, did you come for the usual?"

Malik nodded and Lamis went for some small boxes and began rummaging through them, mumbling to herself distractedly. Malik leaned over the table closer to Savra and spoke quietly.

"What are you doing out here? Where is Altair?" He glanced up and onto the roof buildings, searching for him.

"He's gone." She said softly.

Malik's eyes snapped to hers. "What do you mean gone? Gone where?"

Savra shrugged. "I don't know where he went."

Malik glanced at the preoccupied Lamis before speaking again. "When did he leave?"

Savra rested her elbow on the table and placed her cheek on her knuckles. "Last night."

Malik's brows furrowed. "And he still has not returned?"

Savra's eyes followed the two novices walking around the fountain in the center of the market. "He's not coming back."

She saw him still and she felt his gaze on her as he searched her face for answers, but she kept her sight from him. "He left without you?"

"Yes."

"But… you were supposed to go—."

"North? Yea I know, I'm not going."

Malik narrowed his eyes as he frowned. "You told him no." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"And he left."

"Yes."

"And you are still here."

"Obviously."

Lamis made a sound of triumph. "There they are!" She brought over a few small pouches and placed them in front of Malik. He nodded his thanks and the two had a short conversation over things Savra didn't bother to overhear. When Lamis began chatting with another whom had come over, Malik turned his attention back to Savra.

But Savra was watching the two novices as they sat at the fountain, glancing every now and then at Malik. One dipped his hand into the water and flicked his fingers at the other's face, causing them to go into short seated wrestle.

"There not very bright are they?" She asked as she watched.

Malik looked over his shoulder and gave a small scowl.

"I mean, I'm sitting right here. And they don't even notice."

"No they are not. But they weren't sent to look for you."

Savra glanced at him. "I thought you said—."

"I know, at first I thought that too. But I'm beginning to suspect Al Mualim only sent them as a distraction for me, he probably assumes I am aiding Altair in hiding you. He wants me distracted with them, so you are left unattended, and easier to find for the one who was truly sent for you. One who's much more skilled than they."

Savra gave an amused huff. "Poor you."

Malik shook his head gravely. "No Savra… poor you." Her jaw tightened as she lifted her eyes to his. "You should have left as Altair had said."

"No, I should be right where I want to be, which is here."

"You endanger—."

"You see that man over there behind the stall?" She jerked her chin to gesture behind him. Malik turned and nodded. "He sees my mother often, she comes here, you saw once. He's been letting me know when she visits him. I'm _exactly_ where I want to be."

The Dai narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say anything about it. He glanced at the two making their way over now and spoke quietly. "You are not invincible, and I'm afraid you will learn that the hard way."

Savra looked away. "I don't think I am."

"Good, then don't be surprised when things don't go your way, when you realize these situations you put yourself in, are not going to have nice outcomes. He risked a lot to help you, you know."

Savra flinched slightly as she turned her gaze to the fountain.

"The least you could do is not let it be for nothing."

Savra didn't reply, she jumped a little when she felt him grab her hand, and her eyes snapped to his. "You know I can't be much help to you anymore. You are truly on your own now, so be safe, Savra."

She stared at their hands as he squeezed it before letting go. She heard him say goodbye to the healer as he turned and left, taking the two novices with him.

Lamis questioned her about Malik for a few moments, but when she saw Savra was going to remain silent, her questions ceased. Savra's grey eyes remained on the table, staring at her hand.

After some time she got up and walked away from the herbal stall, issuing no goodbye to the healer. She made her way through the people in the Bazaar, glancing at the jeweler stall to see the vender speaking to a woman, but it was not Sasha, so Savra kept walking.

A shadow formed on the ground, elongated and familiar, and she froze in her step. Her eyes snapped to the roof of the building she was near, and she saw a flash of white, but that was it, nothing was there.

She shook her head and made for the alleyway, climbing the crates and pulling herself up onto the flat roof. Her eyes darted around the building tops, but there was nothing, no one.

_Don't think about it._

She crossed the buildings and lowered herself into the window.

She wasn't going to think about it.

* * *

><p>The next morning when she woke, she laid there in silence for the longest time, just gazing at the cracked ceiling. When she bored of that she moved about the room, cleaning up the items tossed around the floor and folding the clothing that had been thrown from her rucksack to dry.<p>

When she finished with that she sat in the center of the rug with her bow resting across her lap, her fingers traced along the metal edges and moved to the string, plucking it.

It gave a dull thrum, too dull and too low for her likings, so she busied herself with tightening the string. Once she fixed it the way she liked it, her eyes sought the arm sleeve folded near her rucksack. She bit her lip distractedly before giving a huff and reaching to pull it on. As she finished tying the last string she turned her arm over as she inspected it, giving a small smile of approval. She bent it at the elbow over and over to wear it in, when a sound caught her attention.

She tilted her head as she heard it again, it was a thump, from… below.

Her brows furrowed as she listened again. It was muted and inconsistent, but it was coming from directly below her.

Directly below her meaning someone was inside.

Her heart sank as she got to her feet, her bow clattered to the ground noisily and she cringed as she scrambled to pick it up. There was no sound anymore.

She waited, minutes, and nothing came. She hurriedly moved to grab her dagger, her eyes pinned to the blocked door. The skeletal dresser was still sitting in front of it, and she didn't think anyone would be able to push it.

Still nothing came, so she relaxed a bit. _Perhaps it was a rat._

When she sat down again, she eased her nerves with munching on some dried meat, her eyes gazing out of the window.

Footsteps.

She heard them, thump-thump- thump. _Below_ her. Closer. The stairs. She knew it, because they were nearing the door. She was on her feet in an instant and her eyes were glued on the door.

She _heard_ the handle turn, and with it _felt_ her heart sink. She swallowed as she took a step back.

The door rattled and her breathing increased.

The dresser jolted as the door was shoved, echoing in the empty room loudly, but not loud enough to overpower her heart beat hammering between her ears.

She took another hesitant step back as she watched the dresser slide forward a bit, dragging on the stone floor and screeching.

But it stopped, the door stopped.

And for a moment her shoulders sagged a little and she lifted her foot to take a curious step forward.

The room exploded with a boom when the door was kicked open with force, and the dresser toppled over onto the ground, shattering the weak wood.

Savra shrieked and tumbled back onto her rear, the dagger clattering out of her hand. Her silver eyes locked on the dark brown ones in the doorway.

He stood, dressed in dark grey robes much like Altair's with flashes of white here and there. His hood was down, revealing black hair and a rugged face, a nasty scar running from his ear to his chin. His dark eyes held hers, and she saw smugness leaking from them, and a bit of amusement.

Zaim, she recognized. She had seen him a few times at Masyaf, he was very quiet, hardly ever speaking unless he deemed necessary. He usually kept to himself, and was very solitary, sparring alone against invisible foes, instead of other brotherhood members like the rest did.

He had been polite to her the few times she passed him, nodding a greeting, or speaking hello. But that was it.

But he didn't seem very polite now.

He gave a small smile as he stepped over the broken dresser and into the room.

"So, the little trouble maker is here I see." He speaks.

Savra stayed still as she watched him glance around the room uninterestedly.

"You seemed frightened, Savra. Did I frighten you?"

She swallowed before she gathered her voice. "You make a lot of noise for someone who is trained to be quiet."

He gave her a wry smile. "I did didn't I? But it was intentional, I assure you. Get your nerves kicking and such. After I found you—which was too easy by the way, I decided to have a little fun. I was under the impression that this was going to be more difficult than it was, so I was _very_ disappointed."

He began walking around and Savra's hand moved for the fallen dagger sheath. He noticed and gave a smirk before he continued talking. "You see, Al Mualim rarely sends me out anymore. A mission was compromised some time ago, its how I got this." He pointed to his scar. "After that he felt I was too much of a risk, and kept me closer. I find it insulting the Altair had a second chance given to him so soon after his failure. But I don't complain. He was always Al Mualim's favorite, everyone knows that."

Savra kept her eyes on him as his darker ones swept over the folded clothing and all her other items resting on the ground.

"My second chance came about two weeks ago. Find you, bring you back. Not my choice of an assignment, but like I said, I'm not one to complain. And of course the assignment became more interesting when it was hinted that Altair _himself_ was hiding you. I found that laughable. Only to be pleasantly surprised when I overheard your little lover's spat a few nights ago."

He looked at her interestedly. "Tell me, are you Malik's lover as well? Using your wiles against them both to help keep you safe? I saw you speaking with him yesterday at the market."

Savra sneered at him from her seated position as she gripped her dagger casing harder.

His lips quirked at her expression. "No then, I guess. Just Al Maulim's pet Altair."

He sighed as he looked around again. "Well then, pack up, and let's get going."

Savra's brows furrowed. "What?"

He looked at her with boredom. "My assignment is to find you and then return you to Masyaf. I found you, and now the next part is to return you. That would require you to pack up, unless you'd like to leave your items here. Makes sense, seeing as how you're not going to be having any use for them once arriving there. There is a rumor that your death is impending."

Savra grit her teeth. "You expect me to get up and walk to my death just like that?"

He grinned then, his eyes flashing dangerously with excitement. "I was expecting you to cower and comply, but I see you aren't going to make this easy. Good, I already said this assignment was too easy. I was hoping you would put up a fight."

His dagger was out faster than she had seen his hand move, he twirled it as he approached her. Savra's other hand gripped the handle of her own and yanked the dagger, only it didn't come out of it's sheath.

'_Get used to pulling it out, its slightly more curved than your old one.'_ _His_ voice rang in her ears.

Zaim watched her in amusement as he crouched in front of her. He snatched her dagger from her hands quickly before she could stop him and freed it from his housing with ease. He inspected it lazily, then held it out to her by the blade.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion as her hand slowly came to grip the handle, he let go as she did.

"Wouldn't be much of a fight if you were unarmed." He said with a smile." You are already at a disadvantage, being a woman and all."

Her jaw tighten and his eyes lit again.

"You're strange, Zaim." She said eventually.

He chuckled at that. "You just don't know me very well, Savra."

He groaned when her foot slammed into his knee and he fell back in surprise, his eyes seeking hers in shock. She stood and backed away from him with a frown. "And you don't know me either, Zaim."

She saw him ground his jaw as he stood, he stalked up to her, his eyes holding no more mirth. She scrambled back and brought her dagger across her, but he slapped her arm away and backed her into the wall.

She brought her arm across again and he gripped her wrist as he leaned closer, staring only at her eyes. His fingers tightened painfully and she winced, her own fingers loosening their hold on the handle.

'_Tighten__ your __grip__, Savra.'_

Her fingers tightened slowly, ignoring his own as her silver eyes held his brown ones in defiance.

He's wasn't fast enough when she ripped her wrist free, nor when she fast enough to avoid the dagger catching him across the back of his hand as she did so. He starred at the blood pooling out of the new tear in his brown gloves, he starred at her and she starred back.

She didn't see it, when he had slammed him fist into her stomach. She didn't see it, but she felt it. And it hurt like nothing she had ever felt before, all the air had left her lungs and she involuntarily sank to her knees as her arm came to curl around her belly.

"He never said you had to be in the best shape." Zaim said from above her.

She swallowed hard as she struggled to breathe, her eyes closed tight from the pain.

He grabbed her by her braid and hauled her to her feet, ignoring the strangled yelp she gave. He shoved her back into the wall causing her spine to arch. He gripped his hand around her throat and her eyes widened, her own instructively coming to close over his. He squeezed, watching unfazed as she let hard puffs of air leave her nose.

She gasped in alarm when he lifted her by the neck, her feet inches from the ground, her hand trying to pry his fingers from her, her other struggling to hold the dagger.

She ground her teeth and tried to kick, but he avoided her boots easily.

Her fingers shifted around the dagger as he watched her struggle. She made a motion with her mouth, and spat onto his face.

Outrage filled his features as he flinched back. She saw his other arm come up to wipe his face and she tightened her grip some more, quickly bringing the dagger up and down, imbedding itself into his forearm.

Zaim cried out in pain as he released her, she yanked her dagger when he did so and jumped away from him. His eyes glared at her dangerously and he launched himself at her, causing them to tumble onto the ground. She felt his dagger graze her rib, and she quickly maneuvered herself away, trying to keep her arms from getting pinned. He wouldn't _stop_.

He was furious, she could hear it in his breathing. He was trying to restrain her wrists, and she was doing everything she knew to prevent him.

She kicked him and he growled, he had her by the throat again and she flailed, clawing at his injured arm. He sucked in a pained breath, lifting her neck and slamming it back down onto the stone floor with a sickening smack.

She stopped flailing. Her vision went dark for a few seconds, and she didn't move. She held her eyes closed.

She felt him still above her and grip her chin, moving her head from side to side. She stayed still.

"_Wench_." He hissed as she felt his weight leave her.

She could still feel him next to her though, probably kneeling beside her as he inspected his arm. Her fingers tightened their grip around the handle.

She heard him groan a little as something fell free and clattered to the ground.

He was pressed to her hip and that's where she aimed when she shot up and brought her dagger down.

She was on him, her dagger held to his neck, pressing dangerously against the vein pulsing underneath. His eyes were frozen still on hers. And he held his breath. She shifted her knee and pressed it to his groin roughly, watching him wince. She swallowed as her eyes moved down to the blade, one swipe was all it was going to take. One jerk of her wrist.

But she didn't.

"Still fun?" She whispered to him.

She felt a push against her blade as he swallowed hard and the vibration as he spoke. "Very."

She stared at him for a moment before, trying to figure him out, but it didn't last. She was thrown onto her back and he was already getting up.

She scrambled to her feet, he was reaching down for his dagger and she launched for the window. This room was not the place for this.

Her hands worked frantically to pull herself throughthe broken boards. She was out to her waist when she felt him grab her boot and pull.

"Don't run, Savra." He said from behind before giving another yank. "I'm in the mood for a fight, not a chase."

She kicked back hard and felt her sole hit flesh.

He growled and grabbed for her foot again. She struggled wildly to pull herself free, and she was out to her hips. When she pressed her hands to the wall for more leverage she felt him let go. And she felt herself fall.

And she screamed, expecting to hit the hard stone floor of the alley with a splat.

Only she didn't.

She hit something softer, but not much better, causing it to fall on the ground with a loud groan.

"Oh, what the hell!" A male's voice complained from beneath her. "I hate Jerusalem!"

Savra looked down after catching her breath only to see the back of a dark blue tunic and the dark hair of someone. She felt him shift over from under her and she was presented with a severely familiar face. His bronze eyes widened at the sight of her, and widened even more after a second with recognition.

"Did I say hell?" He spoke immediately in awe. "I meant heavens. What the heavens. Because the heavens have dropped this angel upon me. I think I love Jerusalem now."

Savra's eyes narrowed. "_You_." She ground out.

He grinned wolfishly. "Me, angel. Your _hero_ has caught you."

She opened her mouth to say something, but a thought crossed her mind and her eyes snapped up to the window high above. He wasn't there, and she frowned anxiously.

Her silver eyes were brought down in surprise went she felt the male beneath her place his hands on her legs. She was very aware then that she was still sitting on him.

"I was beginning to think I'd never see you again, little huntress." Ilyas spoke with a smile.

"I was hoping that would be the case." She replied with a frown. She held some contempt for him after what Altair had said the other night, even if he had only made it up, it still bothered her.

His expression dropped for a split second before he recovered. "You did just use me to break your fall, This _is_ the second time I've saved you from death."

"I wouldn't have died."

"No, just wound up very broken, in pieces, and I would have just stepped over you in disgust. Never to know it was my little huntress whose body parts littered this alleyway." He winked mischievously.

Savra's brows narrowed. "I'm not your little huntress."

He smirked in amusement. "Alright, then my little damsel."

"I'm not a damsel!" She snapped in protest before she glanced up at the window again.

He chuckled quietly under her. "Fine, then my little Savra. Better?"

She froze at the variation of her name. That's what _they_ would call her, all of them at the vineyard, that's what he would call her, her father.

She swallowed thickly. "_Don't_ call me that." She said darkly.

Ilyas's brows furrowed at her tone and even more at her expression. "Alright… I won't, I'm sorry." He replied slowly. His eyes caught something on her right arm and they narrowed, and then she felt him stiffen as his hand came to brush over the fur covering the small bracer she wore. "You are her, aren't you?" He asked in disbelief.

Savra made a face of confusion. "Wha—."

"The assassin, he bought that from me. For his lady." Savra's eyes narrowed some and watched as his own went to her left arm, shaking his head, a flash of disappointment crossing his bronze eyes when he saw the leather sleeve. "You are that girl. This small world we live in, huh?" He began to sit up, she moved herself to the stone floor and watched. "He is very lucky." He gave her a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You know he is an assassin?" She asked quietly.

Ilyas nodded as he brushed the front of his tunic. "Yea, wasn't too hard to figure out."

Savra gave a small nod after a moment, her eyes trailing back up to the window.

"So, someone push you out?" Ilyas asked as he glanced at her when he saw her attention keep getting drawn to the opening in the wall.

"Something like that…" She replied without looking. He wasn't in the mood for a chase he had said. It still didn't stop her heart from speeding.

Ilyas cracked a small smile. "What did you do?".

Savra turned her gaze to him then before glancing at the bloodied dagger she still held in her hand. Ilyas' eyes followed.

"Damn." He said lowly. "Did… did you kill someone?"

Savra shook her head. No she didn't kill anyone.

They were silent for some time before he spoke again, hesitantly. "Can I ask you something?"

Savra glanced at him, taking her eyes from the dagger. "I…um… I guess."

He looked at her carefully. "Are you an assassin as well?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "No, I'm just a stupid girl who is trying to avoid being assassinated."

Ilyas' lips quirked as he raised a brow. "Huh, how ironic."

Savra couldn't help the quiet chuckle that left under her breath. Ilyas grinned and looked around. "So, where's the fool who's trying to kill you?"

Savra's expression dropped then as she looked up at the window again. "I don't know…"

Ilyas stood and began brushing his trousers, checking his belt for the two curved daggers the rested at his hips. He glanced down at Savra before holding his hand out for her.

She looked at it for a second, then grabbed it to help her stand, wincing at the pain that surfaced in her stomach.

Ilyas noticed. "Why would someone be trying to kill you?"

Savra shook her head. "It's very complicated."

"Hmm, must be." He said as he glanced down the alley.

Savra stayed staring at the window. All her things were in there. Everything. And she didn't know what she should do about it, she didn't know if Zaim was still there. And she couldn't stay there anymore anyway.

"Where is your assassin?" Ilyas asked, Savra moved her eyes to his questioningly. "You know, the one who _isn't_ trying to kill you."

"Oh…He's …gone..."

Iyas stared at her then, searching, but Savra kept her gaze from him.

"Alright… is that where you live?" He gestured toward the window.

"No, just my things are in there. I… need them."

"And you're afraid."

Savra shot him a look. "No! I—."

He chuckled as he put his hands up. "Okay."

He turned his sights up. "I could get them for you, if you'd like."

Savra gave him an uncertain look. "Can you climb that?"

Ilyas grinned. "Can I climb that she asks. Of course I can _climb_ that. I'll have you know that I frequent the rooftop of buildings… well… frequently. And I announce my wares from there too. Shouting at the customers 'If you want my stuff, get your asses up here then.' But very few do, and the ones that do I wait until their fingers are at the building edge, then I step on them, watching their poor feeble bodies fall onto the ground. It's quite fun actually."

Savra's eyes widened. "You're serious."

Ilyas smirked as he moved to the wall. "If only. Just a scenario I came up with while I was walking the streets to entertain myself. I hate Jerusalem. Or used to that is." He winked as he looked back at her.

"If you hate it, why are you here?" She asked as she watched him begin to climb.

"Because the storm was too much to put up with out there. I've been staying in a tavern for a few days."

She followed his figure as he disappeared into the window, and she glanced around nervously while she waited.

When he reemerged, he tossed her rucksack down which he had placed all her items in. He fit her bow out of the window and dropped it as well. She caught it easily and waited for him to climb down.

He jumped the last couple of feet and ran a hand through his hair. "There's a lot of blood on the floor."

"Yea, I imagine." She replied.

She glanced down the alleyway again before down to her feet.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I think I'm going to hide in the Bazaar for a few hours, and then find someplace else to stay."

Ilyas' brows furrowed. "You have no place to go?"

Her eyes moved to his for a second. "No. But that's my fault, and I'll figure something out." She began pulling on her cloak, sparing him another glance before walking down the alley towards the Bazaar, pausing to say over her shoulder. "Um… thanks, for letting me fall on you."

She saw his bronze eyes light up in amusement. "It was my pleasure, fall on me all you'd like my damsel."

"I'm not a—!"

"Damsel, I know. But you are to me." He flashed a grin with a wink.

She huffed a small chuckle before giving a wave and making her way back to the bazaar, eyes darting to every shadow that crossed.

It wasn't long before the hunter's voice came from behind. "Wait!"

She turned to see him walking up with furrowed brow. "I… I can help you."

Savra began to protest. "No I don't want your he—."

"Let me help you." He said more sternly. "Just until he isn't trailing you anymore."

Savra stayed silent as she looked at him, biting the inside of her cheek anxiously.

"Let me help you." He said again, his bronze eyes strangely serious.

Savra sighed before swallowing. "I…alright."

Ilyas gave a nod with a relieved smile. "Good, come this way then. I know of a place."

He turned the other way and started walking down the alley, Savra hesitated to follow and he glanced back when he didn't hear her footsteps.

Ilyas paused and waited. "Trust me." He said.

It took her awhile to think, but eventually she made up her mind.

So she followed the hunter. Silver eyes mindful of the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hmm well looky who showed up ;p Ilyas is back. This chapter is shorter than the most recent ones yes, but it was way more action packed than the others so there ;p Don't really have much to say other than I hope you guys liked it. Next ones will be longer for sure. I think… ;p Okay let me know what you guys thought of it, I appreciate all of your feedback. XD<strong>

**REMEMBER CHAPPYS 3 AND 4!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

_**Sombrette**_


	26. Vexing Tactics

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

**Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but I have things going on, and as I was having a bit of a writer's block for this chapter. But the good thing about it is it's extra long, at least, I think it's a good thing for I personally crave long chapters when I'm reading something XD Thank you for all those who've been reviewing, adding this to your alerts and favorites, and simply reading the story. I appreciate it as you should know by now XD**

**Responses: **

SmileForMeNow0: She's too proud to simply accept help I think, lol. Plenty of Ilyas this chapter though ;D Hope you enjoy this one.

Yourxenium : We'll see about Ilyas. And I also agree with the whole female companion, they are just in short supply right now lol The way I see it is, she's very used to being solitary, even before when her father was still alive, so it's a norm for her not to have one. But maybe she'll find someone later one like you said. XD Thankies for your review!

DanAlaya : Yes, she's going to see that not everything is done as easily as she originally pictured it and she's in a whole new league with these assassins after her. Zaim is a crazy little bastage as you will also see this chapter. I hope this one you enjoy, and I appreciate your review! XD

Jenbuscus: Lol I'm happy you like the story. I think it would be too, predictably I guess I'd say if he just turned back and helped her. I know a lot of you would prefer that he did, it just wasn't the way the story was going. But we'll see later on what happens! I hope you enjoy this chappy XD

Nerdmafia101: *Picks up heart and places an Assassins Creed Band-Aid on it.* XD Lol yes, we do know who should hug him. Obviously Malik. ;p Love your reviews! You always manage to make me laugh.

MystrusDOOM: I'm very happy my story has peaked your interest and continues to do so! While there wasn't too much Altair last chapter this one is more evened out. And has quite a bit of Ilyas XD I'd agree she is changing, I'm trying to make it as subtle as possible, but the bottom line is, yes she is changing throughout the story. Anyway, Thank you for your lovely review!

Demisses: I'm glad you like the story, and I'm glad you like Altair's characterization, I feel he's a bit OOC but I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Every canon character in this story is a little different so it's okay lol. As for the misunderstanding, yes I hate that type of stuff too, and I hate reactions being cliché, I like reactions to suit the character. Thank you for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxZ0eyxx: Very happy you like the story, we'll have to see about Altair, I'm not one for spoilers! XD Thanks for the review!

Azimah19: Lol Well, I'm sure if he heard that you were his ego would inflate tenfold XD He's got quite a bit of screen time in this one so I hope you enjoy! Thanks for your review!

FyloeFox: Yes, Zaim's a nut lol and glad you liked the memory scenes. Ilyas is a charmer huh? Lol I think that's a fact by now. Thankies for your reviews! Enjoy this one!

And to xVentressx –– AquaticPandi – Shadow the infected cat –Guest. Thanks guys for your reviews!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XXVI_**

**Vexing Tactics_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"So, I really have to ask, or my curiosity is going to drive me to the brink of insanity. What happened to your hand?"<p>

Savra lifted an amused brow before glancing down to her left hand resting on her crossed legs.

"I mean, I know they are called little fingers, but they are not normally _that_ little."

"Huh, no… they're not are they?"

Ilyas gave her a grin before nodding back to her hand. "Really, what happened?"

Savra rested her head back against the wall of a building where the two sat upon the roof. A few days had gone by since the incident with Zaim and they'd yet to come across him again.

Ilyas knew of a place, he had said.

That place being an enclosed balcony directly below them, belonging to another unoccupied home. They were in the rich district at the moment. She wasn't about to stay in the home itself though, not again. She wasn't about to be cornered another time. So the balcony was decent enough for her, containing shade and a small bench to rest on.

But they were on the roof for now, higher up than she was used to down in the poor district. She could see far from here, many flats of buildings before her.

"It was cut off, shortened, serving as a punishment for my disobedience."

Ilyas leaned forward a bit it to look at her. "By who?"

Savra let out a heavy breath. "It is a long story…"

Ilyas shook his head and leaned back against the wall, resting his hands behind his head as he gazed over the buildings. "Well, make like your finger and _shorten_ it."

It was Savra's turn to look over at him better. His jowls were creased, indicating his fail at hiding his smile. "I can't believe you just said that." She laughed quietly.

He grinned. "My handsome mouth knows no bounds, little damsel."

She rolled her eyes at the name, no matter how many times she snapped not to call her that, he kept doing it.

She took in a breath. "Well," Savra began, carefully choosing her words. "My father was a… an assassin." She still had a hard time believing it, a hard time picturing Nasir any different than how he was. "He was slain a few months ago. I'm sure you heard about the burning of the vineyard outside of the city?" She looked to Ilyas, who nodded his yes. "That was my home, and he the owner. It was supposedly a cleansing, or so those men told themselves that. Nobody but my brother and me survived. We escaped, and went to… to…" She glanced at the hunter, deciding to keep the location secret. "To a place where these 'assassins'… um… it's just where they work from… like their home and such. They have a leader, and he has a lot of rules. I'm not really one for 'rules', hence my shortened finger. And clearly I'm still not one for rules, hence an assassin chasing me down." She smiled wryly.

"Huh… so when I found you, you were a fugitive of this village?"

Savra scoffed. "I'm no fugitive."

Ilyas gave a small chuckle. "Alright. So then, what did you do that deserved your finger to be cut?"

"I went for a ride on my horse."

Ilyas sucked in a sharp breath and shot a look towards her. "You _menace_!" He accused playfully.

Savra smiled as she shook her head.

They were silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts before the hunter spoke again, hesitantly. "So… your father was slain you say?"

Savra nodded, drawing her knees closer to her chest.

"I heard the rumors about the vineyard a couple months ago when I was here, about the owner supposedly being an assassin. Many deaths happened there, huh?"

"Many…" She replied tonelessly.

Ilyas brought a hand to rub his chin. "I would think they would have done a public execution. That was an attack."

"Yes, but it was not brought on by any official guard from what I've gathered so far. My um… never mind." She stopped as she wrapped her arms around her knees. It would not do to tell him these things, no matter how helpful he had been, she still didn't really know him.

But Ilyas had other ideas.

"I said you can trust me, you know. And I meant it. I'm not about to run down the streets with my arms waving around wildly screaming your secrets for the likes of _Jerusalem_ locals. Now, if we were in Damascus, that'd be a completely different story, you'd have to grab that bow of yours and shoot me in the ass to keep me from doing it. And even then, I doubt I'd stop. Again, my handsome mouth knows no bounds."

Her lips quirked and she rested her cheek on her knee to look at him, he gave her a wink before turning his sights ahead.

He was so very different from Altair. So _very_ different. She'd yet to see him scowl, to snap, to sneer. Half the time she couldn't tell if he was actually serious about something, or being sarcastic. He was dreadfully carefree and didn't bother himself with the goings on around him. And he did not judge her, not once, and _that_, she wasn't used to.

She swallowed before shifting her cheek from her knee, to her chin. "My… mother. She… I don't know exactly her role in all of it. All I know is she is to blame. She is the reason he was revealed. And she is here, in Jerusalem, and I am trying to find her. Problem is, the ones who killed him, know that my brother and I are still alive. And we are being searched for. Zafar, I know that is his name, being the one behind all of it."

Ilyas narrowed a brow. "The merchant?"

Savra's eyes snapped to his. "You know of him?"

Ilyas shrugged. "I know him. _Deal_ with him really. It's why I came this way. He trades with my uncle, for the more quality furs."

Savra felt her heart stop and her arms slack around her knees. "You _speak_ with him?"

Ilyas nodded, looking over her expression carefully.

"My mother…" She spoke quickly as her eyes darted from place to place, too excited to hold still. "She's his… they said she's his mistress now. She's with him. You can show me where he lives! And I'll find her and—."

Ilyas shook his head. "I don't know where he lives, I'm not on that kind of a personal basis with him. He comes to the tavern and we make deals. That's the only time I see him."

Savra stared at him, so intently, that he began fidgeting under her gaze. Her heart hammered in her ears, her pulse racing, and it was all she could hear. This was it, her way in.

"When do you meet him?" She said suddenly.

Ilyas' eyes moved to hers, seeking their silvery depths. She looked desperate, but he didn't need to see, he could hear it, plain as day in her voice.

He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it just as soon. His gaze turned wary. "Why?"

She moved her legs under her to sit on her heels as she turned to face him fully. "I want to come." She replied simply.

He arched a curious brow, his bronze eyes moving between hers. "Again, why?" Not that he minded the girl following him, in fact, he didn't mind it at all, not _one_ bit. But, he doubted she wished to accompany him for the sheer pleasure of basking in his presence. _A pity_, he thought.

He saw her answer prepare to leave lips before she halted herself, thinking over her words.

Ilyas watched, she was going to say something that would brush of his questions, he knew it. Hunter he may be, but he was perceptive when it came to the human kind. A talent he liked to think he picked up from his late father.

"To... um... see what it looks like?" She finally replied, her eyes shining with false innocence.

His lips quirked and hers mimicked soon after. "Not been in a tavern before?"

Savra shook her head. No, she honestly hadn't. Never had any business there, never had the desire to. Especially living on a vineyard, it provided copious amounts of wine, enough to make a drunkard swoon like a love struck fool. But she never cared for the drink, and no one cared to offer her any, claiming it made her tongue fouler than usual, which was saying something...

Ilyas chuckled as he relaxed his back against the wall again. "Well, it's not like it's some awe inspiring temple that's for sure. It smells, let me tell you. The stench of alcohol perfumes the air, and those whores, their perfume is a stench in itself. Not like the sort in the brothels, now _that _is like walking through a field of flowers, or spice garden, whichever you choose." He waved an airy hand. "But the taverns here aren't too keen on attracting the lovelies I must say. And they are loud, filled with drunken men obviously, furniture that's close to busting should the next plumpy so much as squat above a chair. You wouldn't like it, Savra. You aren't the sort."

Her head tilted. "The sort?"

Ilyas shook his head, loose strands of dark hair falling over the thick strap of cloth tied around his forehead to keep them back. "You are much too..." He made a show of sweeping his eyes over her. "Well, let's just say your type doesn't usually pop their heads in those type of establishments, little farm girl." He teased at the end. She frowned, but he continued anyway. "Now if you wish to go with me somewhere much more subdued, then let me suggest the brothel."

Savra's nose scrunched up in distaste and the hunter chuckled quietly.

"Why would I need to go with you there?" She asked in annoyance.

Ilyas shrugged. "Don't know, if you are so set on following me, I figured we might as well do something entertaining. Brothels can be _entertaining_."

The girl visibly blanched and he laughed outright causing her to scowl and turn her side to him in irritation.

"I'm not set on following you." She ground out. "And certainly not into a _brothel_. Why the _hell _would I go in there, and with _you _on top of that."

Ilyas shrugged again. "You don't have to be on top if you don't wan—."

The girl was on her feet in an instant, staring down at him with such ire that he couldn't help his snicker. He moved to grab her ankle, but hissed when she kicked him with her boot. She spun on her heel and stomped away, hopping over the gaps between the buildings with ease. Ilyas scrambled to his feet to follow, calling out to her as he did so.

"Aw, I was only tugging your leg, Savra." He said as he caught up to her, he paused and snickered again. "Tugging your leg, get it? Because—."

She turned suddenly and poked him hard in the chest. "Keep up with your insinuations and you won't have a hand to _tug _anything, if you know what I mean."

He winced as he nodded.

"And I'm not following you." She defended. "I'm not some puppy you tossed a bone to, so now I feel the need to stay at your feet."

He rubbed the spot over his chest. "I don't think that."

"Good, 'cause I'm not."

"Alright."

"...Alright."

"So... no brothel then?"

Her eyes flared and he gave her a toothy grin. "Last one, I promise."

Savra huffed and walked over to the edge of the building, resting her eyes on the small market place below.

He joined her, and the pair was silent before he spoke up again. "But I meant what I said, the tavern isn't really a place you'll find to be too pleasant. At least the brothel is clean."

The girl gave an unbelieving scoff. "_Clean_, I'm likely to catch a disease as soon as I step over the threshold."

Ilyas tapped his chin as he made a show of pondering. "True, but what's one disease to a room full of lovelies?"

Savra gave him an incredulous look. "If it's the right one, death."

Ilyas grinned as he leaned over to her. "But worth all the fun in receiving it, I _assure_ you."

She stared at him stupidly, her mouth agape. He winked at her.

She crossed her arms and turned from him, silently fuming. "So I imagine women throw themselves at your disease ridden body all the time? 'Oh, Ilyas give me your disease, pass it onto me I beg of you!' "She mocked.

Ilyas laughed fully as he locked his fingers behind his head as he gazed over the horizon of the city. "I wouldn't quite use those words, it's more along the lines of ' Oh, Ilyas more!" He moaned in a higher pitch. "Harde—."

"Alright!" She shrieked as she covered her ears with wide eyes. "Alright."

"You started it." He smiled slyly.

She didn't respond as she turned back to the edge, she felt his hand come to her wrist and she stiffened as he pulled it from her ear, glancing at him warily.

"I'm only kidding. I don't want you making me out to be something I'm not. I have no diseases so fear not, Savra." He winked. "Well, at least that I know of. And women don't throw themselves at me... _all _the time, only most of the time."

Savra's lips quirked and he gave a smile. "Are you ever serious?" She said eventually.

Ilyas tilted his head in thought. "Hmm, on occasion. Now for instance, I'm _seriously_ considering going down to the brothel after all this talk about it."

She glanced at him sidelong. "That's not what I meant, but go if you wish, just take me with you when you meet with Zafar is all I ask."

His eyes snapped down to hers in surprise. "It wouldn't bother you?"

Savra lifted a confused brow. "What wouldn't bother me?"

"If I went to the brothel."

Her brow smoothed over as the corner of her mouth lifted in amusement. "No, if that's what you want to do. Why should it bother me?"

Something flashed across his eyes, an emotion that she couldn't place, but it was enough for her to give a curious look, which he saw.

He coughed. "It shouldn't I suppose..." He cleared his throat and quickly continued. "Anyway, about the tavern. I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, it's a business meet and I doubt he'd be too thrilled if I brought a lady with me to it, my uncle would chew my ass if he found out, which no doubt he will."

"But... I wouldn't actually be with you. It's not as if I wish to talk to him and hurl accusations right then, he is the key to my mother. I would only want to follow him afterwards. To see where he lives since you won't tell me."

Ilyas gave an exasperated sigh. "Because I don't _know_."

Savra nodded. "Which is why I want to go to the tavern. Shall we continue on with this circle?" She smirked.

Ilyas crossed his arms. "Say I take you with me, what would you do there?"

Savra grinned. "Sit in a corner inconspicuously cloaked."

Ilyas chuckled as he gave her a look. "Because all cloaked figures in corners aren't suspicious at _all_."

"Not all the time, only _most _of the time." She threw his words at him with a wink.

Ilyas gave a heavy sigh. "Alright, I see him a few days. I suppose you can burden me with your presence then."

Savra smiled as she turned and began walking back over to the balcony roof. "You mean bless."

Ilyas followed after a moment, his steps suddenly heavy as he watched the young huntress ahead of him as she now walked with a small bounce in her step. A slight frown marred his usually calm features.

"Yes... bless." He murmured.

* * *

><p>Altair hopped off his horse near the gates of Acre and walked him over to a stall holding water and hay. He secured the dark horse to the structure and sifted through the saddle pouches, retrieving his needed items. The horse turned his neck slightly, nickering deeply as he gazed back at Altair.<p>

The assassin took a few steps forward, brushing a gloved hand over its cheek, drawing another nicker from the horse. His hand moved down the bridge of its nose, presenting his flat palm when he neared its mouth. The stallion sniffed him, giving a playful toss of its head.

Altair smiled as he pet him. "Like me now, do you?" He spoke quietly. "It took you long enough."

The black horse continued sniffing at his hand before moving to his wrist. Altair heard the puffs of air coming from its snout as he smelled him, and felt the tug when the horse began nipping at the material on his bracer.

His eyes fell on the fur still buckled, and watched as the horse tugged at it with his lips. "I suppose you smell her, don't you?" He said lowly as his mood took a small drop. He gazed at a rock on the ground for some time before pulling his bracer away and lowering his golden eyes to it. He ran his gloved fingers through the short fur, smoothing it out where the horse disturbed it.

He released a sigh through his nose and looked back to the stallion. "Perhaps you will see her one day again," He patted its neck before frowning. "Or, perhaps not. But I know the decision I made was the right one, and not even you can cause me to go back."

He then reached into a bin where there were some grains and held it in his flat palm for the horse, watching it munch eagerly. When all was gone he gave him one last pat.

"At least we are at better terms, Kahn." He smiled. "You make a worthy steed after all."

With that he turned to leave and find some scholars to blend with, though after he took a step away he hissed in pain and his hand flew to clutch his behind, his head shot back to scowl at the stallion who had now busied himself with innocently eating some hay, though he kept his ears trained on Altair.

"Or perhaps I spoke to soon." He snapped as he walked away with a slight limp.

* * *

><p>"Watch it!"<p>

"It's only _water_."

"Cursed water, I'm sure." Zaim spat. He flinched as the hook when through his skin a third time and the thick thread pulling through after. He stifled a hiss while he struggled to keep his arm from jerking as he felt the skin pulling together.

"Only a few more." Nafi muttered through a tightened jaw as he kept most of his focused trained on the large wound running down his comrade's forearm.

Jal sat on a stool, watching with interest as t his friend tended to the older assassin on the floor. Zaim groaned as his head fell back once Nafi sunk the hook into his skin again, the vein near his temple becoming more and more prominent as he clenched his jaw.

Malik stood behind his counter, he too watching as he held a small ceramic jar with salve he had retrieved from Lamis so it may be applied to Zaim's wound.

"Be more careful you fool!" Zaim snapped through a hiss. Malik could see he was having the hardest time controlling his anger and holding still. It was a struggle to even convince him to let Nafi stitch his wound in the first place, it became clear soon after that Zaim disliked being touched at all, even if they were all comrades.

"Sorry!" Nafi winced, trying to keep his hands from shaking under Zaim's intense stare.

"You should have gone to a real healer," Malik told him again. "Or at least come back to the Bureau straight after it happened. It might not have become infected then, and your pain would not be so much."

"My pain is from this novice's inability of doing anything right!"

Nafi winced again and Jal frowned, looking uncomfortable. Malik glared at Zaim's profile, though he disliked the two fools for their irritating antics, he didn't like Zaim's treatment of them, they were young and didn't deserve it.

But not much could be done about it, Zaim's presence since he had arrived hours ago had placed a dark cloud over the Bureau, which had finally fixed itself into some kind of normalcy.

"Mind letting us in on how you managed to become wounded? That was clearly the work of a blade."

Zaim grimaced and turned his face from their questioning eyes. "That is my own business, none of yours."

"Yet you are here crying like a child while Nafi mends you, no not our business at all." Jal blurted before he could stop himself.

The crash of a body hitting the floor and furniture falling blared loudly in the Bureau. Zaim's uninjured arm had shot out and grabbed the leg of the stool on which Jal sat, yanking it harshly causing the novice to fall over, his hands slapping hard on the stone floor as they flew out to catch himself.

Nafi paused in his work as he stared at the groaning Jal while he moved to get up. Malik was fuming, but remained silent. Jal grabbed the stool, keeping his eyes away from Zaim as he placed it further away and took to staring at the counter surface as he sat with a frown.

"Get on with it, will you!" Zaim snapped at Nafi, causing the novice to finch and hurry back to his mending.

Malik ground his jaw as his fingers curled into a tight fist. "Mind your tone, Zaim."

Zaim scoffed as he sent a scowl towards the Dai.

"Remember this is _my_ Bureau, and you are here because I'm allowing it, keep this up and I'll not allow it any longer."

"Don't worry Malik, I have no intention of staying." Zaim spoke through clenched teeth as Nafi tied off the last stitch. "Not with these idiots around anyway. And I have a girl to track don't I?" He shot Malik a knowing look, which caused the Dai to strain as he tried to keep a neutral expression.

But soon his expression curled into a smirk. "Is that how you were wounded, Zaim? Found out the girl is cat who does not like to be cornered, and you got scratched did you?"

Zaim's eyes flared with rage. "You would know that I cornered her, planning on going to the market anytime soon to sooth her worries over me, Malik?"

Malik's eye twitched and Zaim smiled slyly. "Yes, I know. The Master will be pleased to hear it, that he guessed correctly."

Jal's eyes snapped to Malik in confusion but it was Nafi who spoke as he wrapped the older assassin's forearm. "This was done by the girl?" He asked Zaim incredulously. "You were stabbed by the girl?"

Zaim snarled. "Shut up!"

"And to think we looked up to you..." Jal muttered under his breath while he held back a snicker. Malik's lips quirked a bit, but otherwise remained calm.

"Tell the Master if you wish, and I'll accept the punishment he desires to give. I don't deny I helped her and I don't regret it either, if I didn't she would be sent to her death and for that I would have regret." His eyes fell on Jal. "And since we're on this subject now, that book of drawings is hers, _she _drew those obscene images. Just so we're clear."

Jal grinned. "That changes my impression of you a bit, and mine of hers as well. But I can't un-see what we saw, it will forever be burned into my mind, Malik. And I'll never look at a chicken the same again."

"Neither will I." Nafi chuckled as he moved away from Zaim.

Zaim scowled at him as he moved to stand, flexing his fingers and slightly wincing at the pain. He strapped a new bracer over the bandages and walked up to the counter, staring at the Dai for a moment.

Malik kept his eyes on Zaim's darker ones, unflinching.

"I better go then. I may have made the mistake that she would be easy to deal with, but after a couple of days, she has made the mistake of thinking she is safe from me." He leaned closer, smirking. "She's not safe from me, Malik. And I do believe my blade is eager to sink itself into her flesh. After all, it's only fair, is it not? She came out of our little scuffle a knife wound short, I plan on remedying that."

"You would take pleasure in harming a girl?" Malik gritted.

Zaim tilted his head as he smiled. "Oh, she is not to be confused to be a mere girl. She knows what she's doing, Nasir trained her well. So I do not feel guilty about harming her, if that's what you're asking." He chuckled as he walked over towards the archway, glancing back to Malik again. "I find it quite fun actually, the young girl thinking she has bested me. Certainly one of my favorite assignments I must say. And here I thought this was going to be boring and dull. How wrong I was, my Dai." He flashed Malik a dark grin, the scar running along his face giving a ruthless look to it. "But I will not dally here any longer. The girls mind is far from scarred, and I plan on remedying that too."

With that, he left with Malik frowning and the two novices sharing grim expressions with each other.

"That's one disturbed bastard." Jal muttered.

"And he was always so quiet." Nafi added. "I knew there was something wrong with him."

"He has changed, and closed in on himself over the years. It has not been healthy for his mind." Malik spoke as he stared at the empty archway. "Which is why Al Mualim has sent him, because he shows no remorse, and will stop at nothing to bring her back. She will not sway him, she cannot."

"As she's swayed you?" Nafi asked, gazing at Malik curiously.

Malik shook his head. "She didn't need to sway me, I saw for myself she in undeserving of all this. Escape she may have done, that isn't a cause for her death. And if you spent some time with her, you'd see that too." Malik smirked then at a thought. "I imagine she would get along with you two just fine, considering all three of you are somewhat idiotic."

Jal and Nafi scowled at the Dai and voiced their protests causing Malik to chuckle quietly.

* * *

><p>"Some bow this is. Haven't seen one like it for some time."<p>

"It was a gift from my brother." Savra replied as she sat next to the hunter with her legs dangling over the edge of the building. Ilyas held her bow in his lap as he inspected it with a critical eye.

"Do you miss your brother?" He asked curiously.

Her eyes followed his gloved fingers as the trailed over where the grey metal met the dark wood, sadness sweeping over her at the thought of Haydar.

"Yes, this is the longest I've ever been apart from him."

"What does he think of you leaving?"

Savra shrugged as she turned her face from him. "Obviously not happy about it, but I'm sure he's over it by now and I'm just a thought in the back of his mind. He has much more pressing things to worry about now."

Ilyas glanced at her, noting her tense frame and tightened jaw. "What do you mean?"

Savra sucked in a heavy breath, releasing it slowly as her thumb traced itself on the stitching of her breeches idly. "He's going to become a father, so, I doubt I am at the foremost of his thoughts."

Though she didn't necessarily believe that, but she told herself that to quell the guilt she felt over causing her brother to worry. And it was true enough, or so she thought.

Selfish, that's what Altair had called her that night. She was selfish. Not realizing the ripple of her actions, not caring who is touched and affected by them. Selfish and naïve, he had said. Well... he was arrogant and controlling. So she pushed his accusations from her mind like a child plugging their ears over something they refused to hear.

"A child then, huh?" Ilyas gave her a small smile. "How... not fun."

Savra laughed quietly. "You don't like children?"

He shrugged. "Not been around them much, the few that I have were demons in the flesh. Little thieves with their little hands staring with their beady little eyes. Don't be fooled by their so called innocence, they use it against you, little bastards."

Savra shook her head as she laughed again. "Yea, they are somewhat annoying I suppose."

"Makes you want to kick them."

Savra bit her lip to hold her amusement back before replaying sarcastically. "You'll make a wonderful father, Ilyas."

He gave an exaggerated scoff. "You laugh as well, that's not a very motherly thing to do. Poor future niece or nephew you will have, it'll gain no sympathy from you I suspect."

"I haven't gained any motherly traits I guess, and there wasn't anyone there to learn from. My mother definitely didn't posses any." She waved an indifferent hand. "I doubt I'll live long enough to have a child of my own anyway. So I'll be spared the burden, huh?" She smiled at him before staring at the street below.

Ilyas' previous amusement left his face, he swallowed thickly as he gazed at the girl's profile. How easily she spoke of her possible death. How unfazed she was about it, and it wasn't the only time she mentioned it. A few times the past couple of days she hinted that her death would come, and not a natural one it would be. Though, she made it clear she didn't wish to die, she didn't wish to be killed. He could tell she wasn't afraid if it were to happen as most were of death. She... accepted it, it seemed. Like it would be a reprieve from the hardships she was currently facing. Like it would grant her a peace she wouldn't receive anytime soon on her own.

The sadness in her eyes was always evident, at times more prominent than usual. It went deep, he could see it. Her eyes would dull, muting to a dark grey/green. Her brows would furrow, as she would lose herself in her thoughts and become very silent. He didn't know what to do. How does one fix something that was etched so deeply into their spirit?

His mind flickered to the assassin, _her _assassin. The one she wouldn't speak about. He was part of her sadness, Ilyas saw that too. He'd see her sit quietly, buried in her thoughts, her mind elsewhere from the reality before her. She'd run her fingers through the fur at her right forearm, idly, unknowingly.

"Answer me something." He said after awhile.

Savra turned her head toward him curiously.

"Why did he leave?" Savra's curious expression dropped immediately but Ilyas continued with a furrowed brow. "I just... I don't understand why he would leave you here knowing that this other is chasing after you. Just abandoned you to fend for your-."

"He didn't abandon me." Savra cut in tersely. "He didn't leave me to fend for myself." She swallowed as she lowered her eyes to her boots. "I chose to stay when all he tried to do was help me get away. I chose this, I put myself in this position." She bit her lip for a moment before continuing. "He left because he had to. And I stayed because I wanted to. He puts himself at risk for helping me in anyway and he's already under suspicion. It's better this way. It's... I don't want to cause him any more problems. I caused too much. He can go... I'm okay with it."

Ilyas observed her as she rocked her boots softly over the edge, tapping her heels against the wall of the building. Her nails started lightly scraping against the clay of the roof near her thighs where her palms lay flat. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes shifting from her feet to glance sidelong at him every now and then.

"Are you really?" He asked, doubt lacing his voice.

Savra thought over her words for a few moments, and after some time her lips curved into a sheepish smile. "He called me selfish before he left. The selfish part of me isn't okay. The selfish me wishes he was still here, regardless of his work he has to do, regardless of the bad situation he puts himself in by staying near me." She swallowed again, thickly, as she strained to keep her voice even. "But... this other part of me, a part that I don't know what to call, wants him away from me, is relieved he left, doesn't want him to go out of his way just for me, doesn't want him to jeopardize his place amongst his brotherhood just for me, wants him to forget, to be distracted, like I imagine my brother is, so I'm not the cause of his worries. He makes me feel guilty, when I wouldn't if he'd just let me escape alone. I wouldn't feel guilty. But I do. And I don't want to. So now he's gone, and this other part of me is glad. Because he's doing what he's suppose to, and I'm not in the way anymore."

She let out a sigh. "I think... that I've learned to... grow up some, from all of this. And that is the other part. The grown Savra, the _rational_ Savra. I don't know if I like that Savra all that much, it's much easier to not care, to do as I please. I know how to do that very well." She chuckled softly.

Ilyas remained quiet as he saw her scoot herself back until she hit the wall he was leaning against. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, pressing her chin to her knee.

"The rational Savra thinks I don't deserve him, because, I've never done anything for him except bring him problems. He doesn't deserve that." She murmured.

"And the selfish Savra?" Ilyas prodded quietly.

Savra stared at the horizon, watching as a flock of birds made their way across the sky, a heaviness sinking into her chest, constricting her throat.

"Doesn't care what I deserve, and wishes he'd come back." She whispered shakily a few moments later. A tear escaped the corner of her eye and slid slowly down her cheek. She wiped it way with the heel of her hand hastily before running her fingers through her hair, pushing the loose strands away from her face.

Ilyas watched solemnly. He was conflicted with what he should say. He didn't _know_ what he should say. Comforting words, obviously. But they wouldn't come forth. And she didn't seem the type to take solace in pity. What he _really _wanted to say was she didn't need the assassin to come back. To forget him. To get over him. Not to shed tears for _him_. But, he knew that was not the _right _thing to say. So he remained silent.

But she pushed herself to stand then, and he glanced up at her questioningly.

"I think I'm going to go rest." She said as he too stood and dusted off his trousers.

"Oh..." He replied before giving a slow nod, trying best to keep his disappointment off his face. Her eyes were dulled again, and damp. She let out a breath and reached down to grab her bow near her boots, moving to walk past him and towards the balcony roof.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" He called to her.

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Yes, if you want to."

Savra turned back and continued over the gaps, leaving the hunter behind.

Ilyas' eyes followed her until she climbed down into the balcony and out of sight.

"I want to." He told her un-hearing ears, turning to go back to his room in the tavern he was staying in.

* * *

><p>Altair hopped down into the Bureau after he had spent most of the afternoon collecting information around Acre for the knight leader Sibrand.<p>

Jabal, the Rifiq, had a few sheets of parchment stacked in a small pile to his left, in front of him a thick book, and occupying his attention was another sheet of parchment where he wrote with concentrated practice. His eyes shifted from the book, memorizing the lines and returning to the sheet, words mumbling from his mouth as he copied the text with a feathery quill scratching quickly across the surface.

Altair approached the counter, and Jabal glanced up from his work.

"Greetings, brother. How fares your search?"

Altair sat himself down on the stool. "I've learned all there is to know about my target."

Jabal nodded as he set his quill down and leaned himself against the counter edge. "Share your knowledge with me, then."

"Sibrand is said to be consumed by fear, driven mad by the knowledge that his death approaches. He's sealed the dock district, and now hides within, waiting for his ship to arrive."

Jabal's brows furrowed under his hood. "This will make things dangerous. I wonder how it is he learned of your mission..."

"These men I've killed... they're all connected. Al Mualim warned me that word of my deeds has spread amongst them.

Jabal reached below the counter and placed a single feather before Altair. "Be on your guard then, Altair."

Altair gave a nod as he took the feather. "Of course, Rafiq. But I think it will be to my advantage. Fear will weaken him."

Jabal chuckled quietly. "I think it has already begun to happen."

Altair's lips lifted only slightly as he rested his elbows on the counter. His eyes dropped to the scattered inkwells and various quills littering the counter. His mind straying.

"That is nice. I did not know you were one for the luxuries of fur, Altair." Jabal broke through his thoughts suddenly.

Altair looked up quickly before following the Rafiq's gaze to his bracer. He stared at it for a moment before responding.

"I'm not. It was... a gift, I suppose."

Jabal smiled. "An expensive one I'm sure, a nice gift though I'll say."

Altair's lips quirked, expensive yes. But he wasn't about to tell Jabal that he was the one who bought the fur as a gift for someone else, only to have it bound to his forearm by the girl. How adamant she had been that he wore it. He couldn't find it in himself to take it off, even if he wasn't a wearer of fur.

He shook the thoughts from his head, and instead looked over to the pile of pillows in the entry room. "I should rest, tomorrow I'll find him." He spoke as he stood and stretched.

Jabal nodded as he picked up his quill and dipped it into the black ink, returning to his work.

* * *

><p>"Nervous?"<p>

"Hah? Me? _Nervous_?... yea I'm kind of nervous yes."

Ilyas grinned as he sat on the bench in the balcony with his arms crossed and his legs stretched out while the girl pulled her boots on. She seemed in a better mood these past few days since she had her little breakdown.

"It's just, I don't know. If I would have left, this opportunity would have passed me. Lucky you were there to break my fall, huh?" She smiled as she glanced up.

Ilyas rolled his eyes. "Ah yes, first you abuse me, and now you use me. How lucky I am."

Savra laughed. "I haven't heard you complain so far."

"Well, that is because you, little damsel, have been providing me some unimaginable entertainment these past couple of days."

Savra smirked. "You must lead one very boring life if you find sitting on the roofs with me entertaining."

"Oh, boring indeed." Ilyas nodded surely. "My uncle holds a tight leash on me. I can only be away for so long before my uncle comes a calling and Ilyas - that's me, comes a running. Metaphorically speaking. I'm sure if I never returned he'd have no clue on how to find me. But I wouldn't dare do that, he needs me too much."

Savra surveyed him with a tilted head, before pondering hesitantly. "What happened to your parents?"

The hunter's brows rose in surprise, and he remained silent as his eyes watched his swaying foot. "Well, I never knew my mother, she died during childbirth. So it was me and my father, he found a woman to be a wet nurse until he was able to sustain me alone. My uncle and his wife were around a lot and helped raise me. But when I was around eleven or so my father grew ill and... well, he didn't last too much longer after that..."

Savra frowned." I'm sorry."

Ilyas waved an indifferent hand. "That was over thirteen years ago. It still hurts some to think about it, but I had my chance to say my goodbye's to him and him me. That helped."

Her eyes dropped to the ground as she began nibbling her lip softly. She didn't get her chance to say goodbye to _her_ father. And perhaps that would have made all the difference in the world, perhaps she wouldn't be feeling so strongly over this. But she didn't get to say goodbye, she didn't get to say anything...

"My uncle took me with him when he returned home after we buried my father. And I've been with him ever since." Ilyas continued wistfully. "He had a son of his own, about seven years older than I. But we got along fine. My uncle used to be a hunter, it's how he got started selling his furs. And he taught us how to hunt, he taught me everything I know. He's too old for it now though..." Ilyas smiled to himself. "So he sends me to do it. We became quite close when my cousin died. He is like my father. I owe him everything."

"How'd he die?"

The hunter's eyes hardened, an expression she'd yet to see on him as he tensed.

"We were out camping in the forest, just for fun. I was sixteen, and he twenty three. We didn't know it at the time, but we were being watched by bandits, and they attacked us at night, three of them. I wasn't as experienced with weapons as I am now, and I was frozen still when it happened. My cousin fought them, and he kept telling me to run. To go back to my uncle and tell him. We weren't very far from the city. But I couldn't move... I just... watched as he continuously defended himself and protected me. He killed one. But, another caught him off guard and got him in the gut with his blade." Ilyas took in a heavy breath as he stared at his legs. "His eyes darted to mine, and he told me to run again, desperately. So I did... I ran. Like a coward. Leaving him to die. Not doing a damn thing about it."

Savra's eyes softened. "How does being scared make you a coward? You were young and inexperienced. That doesn't mean you were a coward, Ilyas."

"Because." Ilyas lifted his eyes to hers, anger flashing across them. "I could have _done _something. One thing, _anything_, and it could have made all the difference. Instead I chose to stand there like a damn idiot, and do nothing. That's what cowards do. I'm thankful my uncle doesn't blame me, I hold enough blame for myself already."

She opened her mouth to speak, to say something, that he was wrong. But she couldn't because that would make her a hypocrite, because she had felt that way, because she still feels that way. She has no place to say anything to him, when she herself can't get over the fact that she did nothing while her father was killed before her eyes.

Ilyas stood then, and glanced down to her. "Doesn't matter. I'm done talking about it. We better hurry, I'd like to get there before Zafar does."

He didn't give her a chance to respond as he stepped up onto the railing of the balcony and climbed his way up onto the roof.

Savra let out a huff as she stood as well and followed the hunter onto the roof.

* * *

><p>Altair was crouched on the roof of a building overlooking the docks. Below him a circle was gathering around Sibrand, his knights not too far away either. Sibrand was harassing a scholar, accusing him of being an assassin.<p>

Words of his work has been spread indeed.

Altair jumped down into an alley from the roof and made his way to the circle to prepare himself.

* * *

><p>She stumbled out of the way as a man wobbled out of the door and collapsed onto the ground, landing face first in the street.<p>

Savra stared wide eyed at the fallen man, and he was making no move to get up, or even fix himself into a more comfortable position.

"Is he dead!?" She gasped.

Ilyas threw his head back and laughed. "No, Savra. He's just drunk. Come on, let's go in."

Ilyas stepped over the man as if he weren't there in the first place and grabbed the wooden handle to the tavern door.

Savra's eyes stayed on the man though.

"What if it starts raining, and a puddle forms and he drowns?"

Ilyas smiled in amusement at the worried girl. "I doubt it's going to rain. He'll get up sometime soon if the guards don't see him first. And then he'll come _right_ back into the tavern, and _drown _himself in some more alcohol. Come, he's fine."

Savra eyed the passed out man skeptically before pulling the hood of her cloak further over her head and sidestepped him, walking hesitantly through the now open door and into the loud tavern.

The hunter was correct, it stunk, and it was loud. Savra stayed near the door as she took in the scene. Wooden tables that had seen better days covered the floor, stools placed amongst them. A large counter was at the far end of the wall and behind it three large barrels sat of whatever ale or wine they served.

Men littered the tables, loud and boisterous. Some scantily clad women sat with them here and there, flirting shamelessly.

Ilyas nudged her to grab her attention.

"Why don't you go sit over there?" He pointed to an unoccupied table off in a corner. "I need to go up to my room and retrieve some of the samples."

Savra quickly looked to him before turning her eyes at the table. She gave a small jump when clay mug smashed onto the ground and shattered not too far away from them, the tavern keeper stormed over and started shouting, and a few men started laughing harder, _louder_.

"Remember, you were the one who wanted to come along." Ilyas snickered before making his way for a set of stairs, taking two at a time before he disappeared on the second landing.

Savra practically scrambled for the empty table and sank herself down in the chair. She pulled her cloak around her tighter and the tip of her hood down lower, shadowing her features. Her eyes watched the tavern activities with slight anxiety, the louder the men got, the more anxious she became. Her hazel eyes contiguously flickered to the stairs, waiting for the hunter's return.

* * *

><p>"I live a simple life, my lord. As with all men of cloth, it is not for us to draw attention to ourselves."<p>

Sibrand paced around the scholar as Altair pushed gently through some people of the crowd to get a better look.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps they do not know you for you are not a man of god but an assassin!" Sibrand yelled maniacally as he shoved the scholar down onto his knees.

"Never!" The scholar cried out.

"You wear the same robes!" Sibrand snapped.

The scholar looked up to Sibrand, his hands rising to him pleadingly. "But they cover themselves as we do! It is only to instill fear and uncertainty; you must not give in!"

Sibrand halted his pacing and looked down to the scholar with incredulous eyes, his sword swaying heavily at his belt. "Are you calling me a coward?! Challenging my authority?! Are you perhaps hoping to turn my own knights against me?!"

The scholars head shook fervently "No, no, no! No! I—I don't understand why-why you are doing this to me! I've done nothing wrong!"

Sibrand stared at the scholar, laughing as an amused smile curled at his lips

Altair's golden eyes were trained on his every movement, listening to his every word, pushing past another person to get just a little closer, to see just a little better.

* * *

><p>Savra flinched and shifted further in her seat when a man toppled backwards on his stool, his mug clattering out of his hand. The men at his table burst into laughter and she tightened her hands in the material of her cloak.<p>

She stifled a squeal when something slammed hard right in front of her on the table, liquid sloshing out of the mug and onto the surface.

"Drink up, darling," A deep voice purred in her ear. "I may not look good right now, but after you get through this, I'm bound to look _damn _handsome and you won't be able to keep your pretty little hands off of me."

Savra lifted her eyes incredulously to whomever was speaking, only to narrow her eyes dangerously at the sight.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She hissed and Ilyas as he grinned down at her.

He held a few pieces of fur over his arm and he took a seat across from her. "Calm down, Savra. I was only playing around. You looked about ready to snap. Anyway, you can't sit there and do nothing, they'll kick you out if you're loitering. Have a drink, it will calm your nerves." He pushed the mug closer to her.

She glowered. "No."

Ilyas shrugged and grabbed the handle, taking a large swig from the cup and slamming the mug loudly back down on the table, causing the ale to once again splash out.

"Stop doing that." Savra said as she moved away from where the liquid was spilling over the edge.

"Doing what?" He asked as he took another drink and slammed the cup down again, harder this time, making the girl flinch away from the splashing, he grinned evilly at her. "That?"

Her jaw clenched as she turned her face from him and stared out of the window on the far wall.

"Really, Savra. Relax. You're looking kind of antsy." He told her as he settled the fur across his lap, glancing back toward the door. "Just take a drink." She shook her head and he smiled slyly after a while and began singing.

_Have a drink for me,_

_It'll make your mind feel free,_

_And soon you'll start to dance,_

_Because you're stuck in your trance._

_You'll sway your hips up those stairs_

_And find yourself in some pleasurable affairs,_

_But once you wake from sleep,_

_You'll then begin to weep_

_Because you made a mistake,_

_The kind that whores always make,_

_So you race yourself down these stairs,_

_And drink away all of your despairs,_

_And then you'll start to dance,_

_Because you're stuck in your drink ridden trance,_

_And you'll sway you hips up those stai-"_

"Shut up!" She shrieked, cutting Ilyas off from his song. "Just shut the hell up _please_."

"Damn," Ilyas laughed at her expression. "I didn't think my singing voice was that bad."

Savra planted her elbows on the table and pressed her forehead into her palm. She was about to ground something out to the hunter when the door opened and caught bother of their attention.

Her heart stopped at the sight.

* * *

><p>Altair stared as Sibrand wiped the blood off of his sword with a gloved hand. The scholar lay motionless at his feet, deep crimson spreading over his bright white robes, lifeless, unseeing, eyes fixed on the cloudy blue sky.<p>

Sibrand then turned to his knights. "Stay vigilant, men. Report any suspicious activity to the guard. I doubt we've seen the last of these assassins. Persistent bastards! Now get back to work!"

Sibrand took his helm from one of his men, placing the horned helmet over his head before walking along the docks to his boat. The crowed began to disperse, but Altair stayed at a distance, watching as two of the knights grabbed the dead body of the scholar by his shoulders and ankles. They walked him over to the dock and tossed it into the water, causing a wave to splash high over the edge.

Altair steeled himself, keeping his eye on the knights while he made his way over the dock edge. His eyes picked out a path amongst the small boats, and that was where he chose to start, hopping into a boat before making his way to another over the water.

* * *

><p>Savra's eyes were trained on Ilyas' back as he sat at a table near the door with the man.<p>

The man, being Zafar.

He looked every bit of a noble; his clothes of the highest quality material, a red tunic, brilliantly red, and black trousers with high black boots. A black coat hung over his shoulders, clipped at his neck by some intricate metal clasp.

He was handsome. It was painfully obvious. And she had remembered him, a nicking memory from the night of the feast. The man her mother was dancing with.

His hair was deeply black, and his dark brows arched over two coppery eyes. He wore a small goatee on his chin. His lips had a permanent curve to them, stuck in a frown. As if everything he looked at was below him, was beneath his praise.

Ilyas was showing him some pieces of furs, laying them out on the table and speaking about each one, pointing out the features they held. Zafar watched with visible disinterest, his eyes looking down his nose at each piece.

Her heart hammered as she watched him, taking in all there was about him. She didn't think it was possible, but she hated her mother all the more now. To think that she left her father for this pompous bastard.

_Whore_, she kept saying in her mind. Over and over and over. Her eyes were filled with rage, she could feel it. She could feel how her brows pinched as she watched, heavy over her eyes. Her hands were fisted in her lap, crinkling the dark fabric of her cloak angrily. Her ears had tuned the loud tavern out, and she didn't feel so uncomfortable anymore.

But she was so lost in her thoughts and gazing she didn't feel someone pull a seat beside her. She didn't feel it until his arm draped over the back of her chair, lightly brushing his fingers over her shoulder. He leaned his head over and spoke low in her ear through the material of her cloak.

"Hello, Savra." She _knew_ that voice, and it was enough to tear her eyes from Zafar and snap them to the one beside her.

"You didn't think you would rid me that easily, did you?" Zaim asked as a crooked smile played on his shadowed lips under his hood.

* * *

><p>Altair held himself against the back of the large ship. Just above, Sibrand was pacing back and forth. He moved his foot for better leverage and fixed his grip on his fingers.<p>

"Fine! If none of you will lift a hand in your master's defense! I'll take care of this heathen myself! Sibrand shouted. Altair heard the sound of arrows being released, but it didn't seem they were being directed at him. The man was panicking, it was evident.

Altair risked climbing higher to another hold, he peeked through the cracks and saw Sibrand turn from him, his bow lowering for a second.

Deciding it was a clear opening, the assassin grabbed hold of the railing and pulled himself with haste, he placed his foot on the railing and launched himself in the air, his hand arching above him where the hidden blade released itself. He slammed into Sibrand, sinking the blade into the side of his neck.

Altair kneeled, holding the man by the shoulders as Sibrand spoke.

"Please..." He spoke with a rasp. "Don't do this..."

* * *

><p>Savra's hand went to her belt under her cloak, grasping at the hilt of her dagger. Before she had the chance to release it, she froze when she felt the tiniest jab at her rib.<p>

"Oh, I wouldn't do that now." Zaim chuckled as he pressed his blade a little harder into her side.

Savra sucked in a sharp breath and dared not a move.

"Let us not cause a scene, Savra." He whispered. "I haven't even the pleasure of a drink, and you've been rude to me, I haven't heard you offering to bring me one."

She swallowed, her eyes straying to the other table where Ilyas still sat and was listening to Zafar give some sort of reprimand over the state of the furs.

"Your savior, yes?" Zaim jerked a chin towards Ilyas. Savra didn't respond.

"I'm not going back." She ground out after a moment.

Zaim chuckled deeply. "You seem to think you have a choice." He added a little more pressure into her rib and she shifted uncomfortably as her eyes winced.

Savra clenched her jaw, her hand hovering over the hilt. She couldn't do anything. She was stuck and she had no idea on how to fix it. His blade a constant reminder of the situation.

Zaim pulled his other arm from around her shoulders to grab the mug on the table, taking a gulp before setting it down again. He turned his face to her, tilting it slightly to look at her own under her hood.

She glanced at him apprehensively, before flickering her eyes over to Ilyas' table.

Zaim followed her gaze, his eyes landing on Zafar.

"Who is he?" He asked with a slight lack of interest.

Savra looked at him quickly, he gave her a smile that spoke of false kindliness. But Savra's eyes turned back to the other table.

"His name is Zafar," She responded quietly, her side trying to shift from the blade, but Zaim pushed it deeper when she did, causing her to inhale quickly.

"I've heard of him." Zaim responded as he too looked at the table. "He is a corrupt merchant, some say."

Zafar picked up a piece of fur pointing out a spot to Ilyas with angry eyes. Ilyas raised his hands in a placating manner, quickly explaining something.

"He... he is the man who ordered my father's death."

Zaim's shot her a surprised look, he surveyed her for a moment, his eyes flickering between her and the other man. "Is that so?"

She nodded slowly, shifting her grey eyes from his to the table.

"And you know this how?"

"I've gathered enough information to figure it is him. It helped to know that my mother is his mistress." She ground out.

Zaim stared at her, questions swirling around in his dark eyes. His brows furrowed as he watched the girl. "How have you found this out though?"

She glared at him. "By _asking_. There was one in Masyaf who worked for him. By putting things together. By trying. By searching. Because no one else was doing a damn thing about it. Don't act so surprised, I'm sure if you guys went out and actually put effort in finding out about my father's death, you'd know this too."

Zaim scowled at her. "Al Mualim has much more pressing issues to deal with first."

"But not so pressing to send his men out to find a stupid girl though, right?" Savra snapped.

"You are a liability, you know too much about us."

"I don't care." She turned her face from him.

"And that is why you are there, and I am here and my blade is _here_." He pressed it further and she flinched. "Your 'not caring' doesn't change anything."

"You feel proud of yourself then, huh?" She looked at him heatedly. "You found me. You must feel _so_ proud. To take me away from what I'm trying to do. I'm not trying to spill your stupid secrets about your stupid brotherhood. I couldn't care less about it. This isn't about you guys, this isn't about your stupid Al Mualim. This is about my father, and making the people who brought harm to him pay. _That's _what this is about."

"And you think that you, an untrained little child, can bring harm to a man like him?" Zaim questioned with a raised brow.

"I am no child." She responded. "And I think I can try. It's more than anyone else is trying to do."

The assassin stayed quiet. She noticed the pressure of the blade was not so much anymore, but it was still there, still reminding her. "You could die." He spoke lowly.

Her head snapped to his. "Yes, I know. But why the hell do you care, huh? Here you are trying to take me to your Al Mualim, am I not going to die there too?"

Zaim opened his mouth to answer but she cut him off.

"At least this way I die trying to do something important. Instead of being killed over something that is not."

"While your words and reasoning may make sense to you, it changes nothing. Al Mualim has asked for your return, and I will not deny him that if I have it in me to do so."

"Of course not." Savra whispered.

Zaim removed the blade but did not sheath it, he stared at the girl for a moment before replying.

"Perhaps your punishment will not be so harsh." He said quietly, clearly unsure of his words. "I... I will tell Al Mualim of your intentions. Perhaps he will see truth in your words, and lessen his rule."

"I doubt it." Savra snapped.

"True, he might not even entertain the idea, for maybe your fate has been sealed and his mind will remain unchanged. But either way, you will be going. That goes without question."

In the instant Savra pulled the dagger free, quickly, with the intent on embedding it into his thigh which was resting near hers but his reflex was fast and his grip was hard.

"We mustn't make a scene, Savra." He reminded, she could hear the smile in his voice. He tightened his hold on her wrist into a painful grip. A sharp pang traveled up her arm and her fingers began to lose their own hold on her dagger. "I cannot have you besting me _again _in front of all these men." He teased. "I couldn't possibly handle the embarrassment."

His grip moved to her fingers, curling his gloved hand around hers, squeezing them over the hilt. She jerked her hand away but he held her still. He began pulling on her hand, forcing it down. Alarmed, she snapped her eyes to his and she saw a cruel smile playing on his lips. He forced her arm down again and she felt the tip of the blade touch the top of her thigh. Her other arm shot out to force his wrist way, to move the dagger, but he caught her hand by the fingers with his free arm.

Zaim squeezed her fingers then, rolling them tightly between his own to where her bones began rubbing against each other painfully. She let out an involuntary whimper as she sucked in a gasp.

His eyes never left hers, he watched the pain take over her features, and he put more pressure on her hand holding the dagger. She flinched wildly again as she tried to shift away, but still, he did not allow her to move.

"You owe me a wound." He whispered lowly as he pressed down harder. A yelp came from the back of her throat as she let out a pout of air through her nose.

She felt the stab of the blade as it pierced through the fabric of her breeches and began digging into her skin.

"_Stop!_" She gasped as she tried to move again.

But he didn't stop.

* * *

><p>"You are afraid." Altair concluded as he held the dying Sibrand against his knee.<p>

"Of course I'm afraid."

"But you will be safe now. Held in the arms of your god."

Sibrand sputter as he coughed. "Have my brothers taught you nothing? I know what waits for me... for all of us."

Altair watched him for a few seconds. "If not your god, then what?"

"Nothing! Nothing waits for us. And that is what I fear."

"You don't believe..."

"How could I given what I know? What I've seen? Our treasure was... proof." He winced as he clenched his eyes in pain.

Altair's eyes furrowed as he watched, his interest peaking even more. "Proof of what?"

Sibrand stared up at the sky. "That this life is all we have."

"Linger a while longer then, and tell me of the part you were to play."

"A blockade by the sea, to keep the fool king and queens from sending reinforcements. Once we... once we..."

"Conquered the Holy Land?" Altair supplied.

"Freed it you fool!" Sibrand yelled before having another coughing fit. "From... the tyranny of faith."

"Freedom?! You worked to overthrow cities, control men's minds. Murder any who spoke against you!"

Sibrand shook his head slowly as he closed his eyes shut tightly. "I followed my orders, believing in my cause, as you do yours."

Altair stared at him with a frown, the man went limp then, and Altair gave him a small shake. But Sibrand did not stir.

He laid the body back down on the floor, and pulled the white feather from his robes. He gazed at Sibrand for a few moments before brushing the feather along his neck where he had wounded him, coating the white with crimson red.

Altair stood, carefully making his way off of the ship.

* * *

><p>He clamped the hand holding her fingers over her mouth concealing her strangled yelp as he forced down the dagger deeper into her thigh. The girl began thrashing wildly but he had his arm around her shoulders and held her down without drawing too much attention.<p>

A few eyes glanced his way, but the way they were seated, not much could be seen. And the girl's cloak hid much, while the tavern noise concealed the rest.

She was breathing heavily and uneven through her nose, hard breaths leaving in shudders, brushing over the back of his glove. She dared not bite him, for that would mean biting her own fingers too.

"I think a little deeper and we might hit bone." He chuckled darkly into her ear. Her head shook, as she weakly tried to free his hand from her mouth, but he gave her a quick shake. "Stop fighting."

He forced the blade down again and her back arched, almost lifting herself from the chair. A guttural whine ripped from her throat, vibrating against his hand.

He felt eyes on him then though, and he glanced up to see the nobleman, Zafar, had his attention fixed on Zaim. The other was sorting through some pieces, oblivious to them still.

Zaim stared back at Zafar as Savra continued with her muffled cries.

Zafar's eyes hardened as he looked over Zaim, taking in his clothing and features.

"Look Savra." Zaim whispered as he pressed his forehead to the girl's temple, tilting her head toward Zafar. "That's the look of recognition. I think he knows what I am. What do you think?"

She didn't answer, her mind too focused on the dagger sunken in her thigh, her mind swarming with pain.

Zafar and Zaim kept their eyes locked. The assassin watched as the nobleman's features hardened the more and more he looked at him. His entire body became tense, and his eyes flared with contempt.

Zaim chuckled deeply. "Yes, I'd say he knows _exactly_ what I am."

He felt movement against his hand and her muted voice against it. He realized she was trying to speak and he released his hold on her. "What was that?"

"Take it out!" She breathed sharply, her eyes slamming shut as a pang hit her. "Please, just take it out..."

Zaim gazed at her, and seconds passed before he decided to speak. "Now, why would I do that? Especially now that we have an audience." He jerked his wrist and sunk the blade a few centimeters deeper.

Savra tore her hand from his and gripped the edge of the table as she clenched her jaw, unable to keep the choked gasp from passing her lips. Her head bowed forward, her grey eyes squeezed tightly shut, as her teeth ground together.

She felt Zaim tense then, and she slowly looked up. Zafar was standing. His eyes fixed on the assassin next to her. She noticed when he glanced at someone standing not too far from him. And saw when Zafar looked at him, suddenly jerking his head toward Zaim. A guard, she realized, one of his own.

"Bastard." Zaim muttered under his breath, seeming to figure it out as well.

She felt the pressure of the blade lift and his fingers loosen a bit around her hand holding the hilt as he seemed to be gauging what Zafar planned on doing.

It was then that she yanked the blade, crying out when it tore back through her skin. Her shaking hand lost its grip on the handle through the pain and it clattered noisily onto the ground. Zaim, after his surprise, moved to grab her hand. But she jostled away from him, falling to her knees onto the ground.

The tavern had stopped at the commotion, and all eyes were on them.

Ilyas took his eyes off the pieces he was sorting through and glanced behind him. His bronze eyes widening at what was taking place. He shot from his chair and tried to move to Savra when he saw her scramble up off of the floor, blood gushing down the leg of her breeches.

Zaim lurched forward to grip her arm, but froze when he saw a man storming up to him.

Savra quickly moved her way through the maze of tables and chairs, her leg giving out near the door and catching herself on the edge of a table.

"Savra!" He rushed over to her but again she pushed herself to her feet and rushed to the door.

A hard grip came to his arm and his head snapped to see a dark gaze piercing through his eyes.

"What did you just say?" Zafar demanded with disbelief.

Ilyas flinched internally at his fault. His gaze darted to the door that swung open. Zafar gave him a rough shake.

"What did you say!"

"Nothing." Ilyas ground out, his eyes hardening.

There was a clash on the floor to his left and he saw Zaim rolling around with the guard who came with Zafar. The tavern keeper rushing outside to alert the city guards of the fight.

Zaim rammed the guard in the throat with his elbow and stood with haste, he glanced at Savra's helper who was pinned against the wall before making his way to the door, shoving it open with his shoulder and following the drops of blood.

Ilyas groaned when he was slammed into the wall by Zafar, the noble grasping the front of his tunic and giving it a hard pull.

"You tell me where she is going, and I won't send my men on your uncle." Zafar sneered darkly.

* * *

><p>Altair descended into the burrow, passing through the archway and going to the counter.<p>

"Altair you've caused quite the stir!" Jabal exclaimed.

Altair sat heavily, running a hand over his hair. "I've done as requested. Sibrand's life is ended."

Jabal smiled." So it is. So it is! You should ride to Masyaf and inform Al Mualim of your success."

Altair frowned, his brows furrowing deeply. "Yes... I should speak to him... of this and other things..."

Jabl tilted his head as he surveyed the assassin. "Is everything alright, my friend? You seem... distant."

Altair shook his head to clear it. "It's nothing, Rafiq. Just a lot on my mind."

"Talk to me then. Let me help."

"I need to make sense of this myself first. But thank you for the offer."

Jabal stayed silent, watching as the assassin let out a heavy sigh. "It is these men you kill... isn't it? You feel... something for them."

Alatair glanced up quickly. "How-?"

"Ah, my friend. You are not meant to enjoy these grim tasks. Regret, uncertainty, sympathy. This is to be expected."

He thought over the Rafiq's words before asking. "I should not fear these feelings?"

"You should embrace them! They are what keep you human."

Altair's eyes dropped to the table."What if I'm wrong? What if these men are not meant to die? What if they mean well? Misguided perhaps, but pure in motive."

Jabal let out a sheepish sigh. "Ah, I am but a Rafiq, Altair. Such things are beyond me. Perhaps Al Mualim will help you make sense of this."

"...Yes...perhaps... Thank you, Rafiq."

Jabal gave a small nod with a friendly smile. "It is my pleasure to have served with one as skilled as you."

* * *

><p>She grasped the edge of the crate and heaved herself on top it, whimpering when another pang shot through her leg. She pushed herself onto her knees and gripped the next crate, struggling to lift herself without falling backwards.<p>

A thud came from behind and her ankle was seized, she flailed, glancing behind her to see Zaim on the crate below her getting ready to tug her down.

"I told you not to cause a scene!" He sneered angrily. "You are so much more trouble that your worth. A stupid little rat who keeps finding holes to escape."

"Let go!" She yelled as her leg fought against his hold. Her nails dug painfully into the lip of the crate. When he grabbed her other ankle and pulled she panicked and mustered all her strength to kick back.

A surrounding crunch filled her ears, her ankle was free, and a heavy crash blasted through the ally. She looked back down, Zaim was on his back, broken wood from a crate littered all around him, and he was clutching his bleeding nose, his head rolling from side to side as he groaned.

Savra lifted herself quickly onto the top crate and stood on the tips of her boots to reach for the roof edge. Once she had a hold she started to climb, pushing herself on through the sharp pains.

Her hand slapped onto the roof, dragging the rest of her body over the edge and rolling onto her back, heaving heavy breaths.

She didn't stay like that long, as she moved to her feet and began limping her way to the distant balcony roof.

"My bow," She whispered to herself as her eyes darted back behind her. "I need my bow."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Huh, so this one's a bit intense I'd say. And it has oodles and oodles of POV switches doesn't it ;p One thing I want to say is, that was Altair's obvious second to last assassination, and I felt that it was important to put it in since It's one of the ones where he's starting to put a couple things together that haven't been making much sense. As for Savra, she's extremely jumpy this chapter for good reason. And we finally get to see some Zafar, huh? Sasha isn't going to be too far behind, I suspect.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed Ilyas this chappy, we get a little more story on him. And for that stupid song he sang to Savra, I'm dubbing it : Ilyas' Song. How original am I?!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to hear what you thought in a review. **

**Also! Side note!: I've begun writing my own story on FictionPress called Passage to Ithora. It's another huntress story, though very different from Savra. If any of you wants to check it out the link's in my profile and I'll be updating the next chapter later this week. I'd love for you guys to give it a read since you've all been very awesome about this story and I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Alrighty, Thanks for Reading!**

_**Sombrette**_


	27. Healing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

**Author's Note:** Late chapter - Sorry, but I'll explain why. I'm having a lot of difficulties with this story. The chapters just aren't coming to me like they use to, I'm struggling with it. And I'm having severe writers block. I'm writing other stories in between and that has helped me a bit, it sometimes gives me ideas for this story if I'm writing something else. I know it sucks for those of you who want the chapters out quick, but, if I just half assed them, they'd be horrible. And I can't seem to write short chapters for this story either lol, it takes time.

Alrighty thank you everyone who has faved, and alerted. And thanks to those who've reviewed! :( I was a little bummed, it seems every update I lose a regular reviewer, I hope they haven't given up on the story. -Last chapter specifically got a pretty big drop. But for the rest of the reviewers, I thank you, I can't tell you how much I enjoy reading what you have to say.

I'm going to postpone responses for next chapter, I hope you guys don't mind! But I still want to thank - penstrokenxay :: DanAlaya :: kyuubecky :: nerdmafia101 :: xVentressx :: Jenbuscus :: Secret EMC :: SmileForMeNow0 :: Guest :: FyloeFox :: solaheartnet :: MuteReader :: Harajuku Flavors :: ChinaDollMaiden :: MystrusDOOM :: Nyeh :: Blue bot :: The. Pansy :: - Hope I got everyone! Thank you muchos for the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Taming a Huntress<strong>

_**Chapter XXVII**_

**Healing**

* * *

><p>Soft fingers trailed through dark hair, brushing past the small waves, and moving to the nape of his neck, kneading the tense muscles there. Worried brown eyes stared at the profile of the male next to her. His dark brows furrowed over dull blue eyes, eyes that had once been bright and happy. His jowls were more prominent these days from the constant frown his face wore, the corners of his mouth hardly ever turned upright.<p>

He sat beside her on the small bed, his forearms resting on his thighs with his calloused hands dangling loosely between his knees. She sat with her legs tucked under her, stroking his neck as she watching him staring at the ground, how she found him after washing clothes, how she usually found him.

She stopped trying to speak to him when he became this way, knowing it was futile to bring him out of his solemn. She couldn't really say she understood what he was going through, as she was an only child. But she tried, for what she did understand was that his bond with the girl was very strong, and for that, she could sympathize.

She felt guilty, every day that passed it grew, to know that she helped the girl leave, which led to Haydar's depression, which amplified her guilt. She had thought she was doing something right, something good, _helping _someone. Had she known this would be the outcome...

She knew there was more to it than just Savra's leave, she would catch hushed conversations between the guard Kymal and Haydar. She knew something else played into this, though she couldn't figure out what, and Haydar, ever so secretive, wouldn't fill her in. For her _safety_, he'd say.

It annoyed her, as if she wasn't _worthy_ enough to know. She couldn't even go up to the damn castle still! What the _hell _was that all about! She was having his child for goodness sake! But nooo, no Ru'yah, you wouldn't understand, it's _better _this way, you're _safer _like this. _Bah_, they could stick their safeness up their secretive robed clad _asses_, it's just a damn castle, he lives in it. Like the world would be after her if she was to take a stroll through it for just a few moments, the _nerve _of some people.

She shook her head free of those thoughts, now wasn't the time for them. She leaned over quietly, placing her chin atop his slumped shoulder.

"Do you feel hungry?" She asked.

His jaw moved, loosening its previous clenched state. "No... I suppose you do?" He glanced sidelong at her, his brow rising only slightly as he questioned with his low, glum voice.

She smiled wryly. "Are you suggesting I'm always hungry?"

The corner of his lips pulled a little. "Lately, yes."

She gave a mock huff as she pulled away and crossed her arms. "Well!" She breathed in indignation. "I can't help it. It's not my fault your child is a pig."

His lips pulled some more as his cerulean eyes flashed with brief amusement. That tended to do it, bringing up the baby. And she used it as much as she could.

Haydar leaned over to her, planting his hands on either side of her hips. "Did you just call my daughter a swine?" He growled playfully.

Ru'yah grinned as she shook her head in exasperation. He had it in his head the child was a girl, just out of the blue one day, he said it was going to be a girl, and he wouldn't hear anything otherwise. Well, she secretly wished it was a girl too, and she hoped she'd have his blue eyes, she'd never seen any like them before.

"She takes after her father." She teased, eyes daring.

His eyes brightened with mirth and the rest of his frown lifted. "Poor Ru," He purred, nuzzling her neck. "Stuck with farm animals as family."

Ru'yah huffed a chuckle, hand arms coming up to encircle his neck, as she placed a soft kiss against his cheek lovingly. His rough lips traced her jaw, finding her mouth in a gentle caress. Placing light kisses on her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, landing on her forehead, and resting his own against hers as her cupped her face between his hands.

They stared, for moments, neither saying a thing, before finally he spoke, quiet, rumbling, gentle.

"You are happy with me?"

Her heart halted for a brief second at the sincerity of his question, she swallowed, hard, her calm brown eyes darting between his own.

"I am." She responded slowly, before asking, hesitantly. "Are... are _you _happy with me?"

He smiled, a small smile only. "Yes."

"Good... we're both happy then." She smiled back softly.

He didn't stop his gazing, but she didn't mind, she liked his intent attention. He was a quiet one, Haydar. But he spoke enough when he felt the need, though, she knew he spoke more when with his sister, and for that she had a spark of jealousy. He had no secrets from Savra, not like he did with her. So she hoped they would grow closer as they spent more and more time together, especially now because of the child, he was around every day. She wanted him to speak to her, to tell her what bothered him, to just talk. In time, she told herself, in time.

He'd known his sister for nineteen years, and he'd only known her for half of one. She looked forward to the day he would feel comfortable enough to share anything with her. She'd strive for that day.

"I promise you," He began after a few silent moments. "I promise, that I will only desire you, no one else. You are all I need, and I hope, that for now, and for the days to come, I'll be enough for you as well."

Her eyes widened, and her heart seized again at his tone, so serious, so sure. She knew why he was saying it, she knew why he felt the need. One of the few things he had told her about his life before coming to Masyaf permanently. When she had asked about his parents, he had not much to say. Only that his father had passed, and when questioned about his mother, he became silent, he became angry. He'd only said she'd left his father for another, and he said nothing more about it.

So she understood his insecurities, she understood his fears. And he had no need for them, for she considered herself lucky, lucky to have met a man such as himself. Someone who was kind to her, so kind and gentle, and handsome and smart, and _proud_. She figured he was taught well by his father, a proper gentleman. She was not his mother, she knew what she had, and she wasn't willing to be foolish enough to lose it.

Her fingers threaded themselves in his dark waves, bring them away from his face. "More than enough," She whispered. "And always will be, Haydar."

He kissed her then, showing her his gratitude through it.

But after a few moments he halted and pulled away, his head tilting to the side. She heard it then as well; knocking.

He pushed himself up to stand. "I'll get it." He said to her as he walked out of the room.

She straightened her shift and rose to follow quickly, curious as to whom it'd be.

When Haydar grabbed the handle of the door and swung it open, they were presented with Kymal, waiting.

The guard glanced at Ru'yah as she peeked over from behind Haydar, giving her a friendly smile before turning his attention back to Haydar, his smile dissolving and turning grave.

"I thought I'd let you know, Altair has just returned."

Haydar visibly stiffened.

"And...?" Haydar prompted anxiously, his fingers tapping nervously against his thigh.

"He came alone, and has not spoken to anyone since entering the grounds, he went straight to his room."

"Do you think...?"

"I don't know, Haydar. But I figured you'd want to speak with him. I know he doesn't plan on staying too long."

Haydar stilled for a moment, before practically crashing through Kymal as he ran out of the hovel, sprinting up the streets and disappearing from sight. Kymal gave her a rueful smile before following quickly.

Ru'yah frowned at his sudden departure and his lack of goodbye or explanation. But she was finding out, that when it came to Savra, Ru'yah was second, and pushed behind. Again, she understood. The girl was his only family he had left. Ru'yah's father was all she has left as well. She knew of the bonds.

But she still hoped for the day she'd become his first, she held no resentment for his sister, she quite liked her actually. And she envied the tie the siblings held.

Her hand subconsciously moved to the barely there bump on at her stomach. Maybe they'd have more when they were settled, and maybe their children will be as close as Savra and Haydar. She smiled at that, yes, maybe.

* * *

><p>Haydar pushed passed any who dared get in his way as he rushed up the stairs and halls until he landed himself in the dormitories hall. He walked quickly down the stone corridor, passing his room on his right, a few doors more he passed Savra's, and after three more, he was at the last door in the hall. The candles flickered on their sconces, the light glow bouncing softly, quietly, on the walls. Haydar's blue eyes stared at the wooden door in front of him, listening for the rustling inside.<p>

He raised his hand, and giving the door a gentle knock. When no response came after a minute, he knocked again, harder. No sound came from the other side, even after her repeated the action another time. He frowned, curling his fist and pounding it against the wooden door.

"Altair." He called, glancing down to the archway at the end of the hall. But the other assassin did not answer. Altair!"

He pounded the door - thump - thump - thump.

Still no answer came.

Haydar felt his impatience meld into frustrated anger, he lifted both fists and started barraging the door.

Thump - thump - thump - thump. "Altair, open the door!" Thump - thump - thump.

His fists continued to bombard the door, and he kept calling out to the assassin, and he continued to receive no response.

So he was startled when the door was suddenly yanked open and he was staring into two very disgruntled golden eyes.

"Altair..." He said, but the assassin just stared at him with pinched brows. When he opened his mouth to speak again, Altair stalked past him and into the hall, making his way for the archway. Haydar rushed to catch up, calling to him, grabbing his arm.

Altair shoved his hand off and continued walking briskly through the castle, and Haydar struggling to keep up. When he reached the Library, Haydar slowed, and watched Altair stride through and make his way up the steps, not even sparing the younger assassin a second glance.

Haydar took a few tentative steps inside, careful not to make his presence known. The other scribes and scholars didn't pay him much attention and he took a place near a shadowed bookshelf, listening intently for the conversation occurring above him.

* * *

><p>Altair climbed the last step, striding slowly over to the table in which Al Mualim stood behind, he was reading a piece of parchment while he tugged at his white goatee with his other hand. Al Mualim glanced up as Altair approached, setting the note down and giving him a small smile.<p>

"Come in, my student. We have much to discuss. We are close, Altair. Robert De Sable is now all that stands between us and victory. It is his mouth gives the orders. His hand pays the gold. With him dies the knowledge of the Templar treasure, and any threat it might pose."

Altair crossed his arms and drew his brows together. "I still don't understand how a simple bit of treasure could cause so much chaos."

Al Mualim clasped his hands behind his back as he took to staring out of the large window behind him. "The piece of Eden is temptation given form. Merely look at what it's done to Robert. Once he tasted of its power, the thing consumed him. He saw not a dangerous weapon to be destroyed, but a tool. One that would help him realize his life's ambition."

"He dreamed of power then?"

"Yes and no. He dreamed - _still dreams_, like us, of peace."

* * *

><p>"Ahh!"<p>

"Keep flinching like that and it will continue to sting the way it does."

Savra tossed her head against the back of the chair and gritted her teeth through the annoying pain.

"Now, tell me how this came about."

This was actually the second time she came to Lamis for her leg wound, the first had been a couple days after the incident in the tavern. She didn't think to go to Lamis right away, she had been too paranoid to leave the balcony. Eventually the pain of her leg was becoming too much and she sought out the healer, refusing to speak of how the wound occurred for all she wanted to do was go straight back to the balcony.

Lamis didn't press, but Savra could tell she wanted to ask.

But now, Savra had come back. The wound had reopened and it was extremely painful. It had happened when she was attempting to change her breeches, and the cord had snagged on the fabric. She had bit her lips so hard through the hurt, she drew blood. And she limped her way to the healer. Lamis only agreed to tend to her if Savra explained why she had a wound like this in the first place.

She let out a shaky breath through her nose. "I fell."

Lamis looked up from her work with a doubtful expression. "You fell?"

"Yes."

"How did you fall?"

"By losing my balance... you know... how people _usually _go about falling."

Lamis shook her head and she sunk the hook in near the long wound on Savra's thigh.

Her muscles involuntarily twitched and she clenched her teeth tight when she felt the cord follow the hook and pull her skin together.

"I see no reason as to why you should lie to me, Savra. The wound is clean, sharp, it is the work of a blade. I am a healer, many come to me with wounds such as these."

Savra peeked an eye open to see Lamis hunched over her leg as she worked. "I fell... um... on a blade."

Lamis glanced up to her with a quirked brow. "Really now?"

"Yes, a freak accident really. Just a random blade, wedged in the ground at the hilt, blade skyward. I had no way of knowing." Savra fibbed as she closed her eye and winced at Lamis' ministrations. "I stood no chance."

The healer remained quiet for moments, hooking the skin and pulling it tight. "And I am to believe this?"

"I don't see why not. It's quite believable."

Lamis shook her head. The two were quiet, and Savra kept her eyes closed. They were in a small room in Lamis' home, just off of the Bazaar. Savra had her leg propped up on a stool, breeches removed and only in a tunic and her small clothes. She held a sheet over her for decency.

The room itself was clearly where the healer did her work. With shelves built into the walls, stocked with multiple herbs, ceramic jars, vials of all sorts, and her instruments of trade. One window lit the room, and every now and then a shadow would pass over it when someone outside would walk by.

She didn't like that, living so close to everyone else, having people going about their business right outside your house. It made her feel claustrophobic, she was used to the farm, you couldn't even see another's home from her house.

At least in the Bureau it felt more secluded, as no one aside from the brotherhood knew about it. And in the Castle, it was separate from the village that was squeezed tight with hovels.

"I find it odd," The healer began quietly. "I find you odd really. Always have. Ever since Malik introduced us, something about you is... not right."

Savra rolled her head against the back of the chair, turning it to gaze out of the window, dust coating the outside and blurring the shapes that passed by.

"Once when you left from keeping me company on my stall, I had gotten up to stretch my legs around the Bazaar. I caught sight of you in an alleyway, the one I had seen you arrive from. And you were climbing! Climbing your way up onto the roof. Who does that?"

Savra's lips quirked. "Quite a few people actually."

"Strange people."

"You have no idea."

"That was not my point. My point is, this," Lamis grabbed Savra's discarded bracer and tossed it in her lap. "And those and that." She pointed to a pile near on the counter in front of them where Savra's belt, sleeve, and dagger sheath lay.

"What about them?" Savra asked in boredom. She knew very well what Lamis was trying to get at; those were not the items a woman should own, let alone wear.

"That is not the attire of a proper lady." The healer chastised lightly.

"Righto, Lamis. Hit it on the nail. Though, I never claimed to be a proper lady."

"I've noticed. Still... the way you dress, even your mannerisms, girl. And then this! A wound from a blade. What sort of activities have you got yourself into?"

"The bad sort." Savra said as she watched another shadow blur the window.

Lamis shook her head in disapproval as she tied off the last stitch. She leaned back and grabbed some cloth to wrap the wound after she spread some salve that made Savra's leg tingle.

"Do you not worry that you will be caught? Whatever it is you are doing."

Savra let a smile cross her features. "I was told recently that I am like a rat, ever watchful for holes in which I can escape into."

"You find that complemental?"

"Well, coming from whom it did, yes actually." She mused. She hadn't seen any sign of Zaim, she seriously doubted he quit his little hunt. She figured he went into hiding while his face healed.

Lamis tsked disapprovingly. "I hope Malik is not part of this _'business'_ you have found yourself in."

Savra's rolled her head on the chair to look at her curiously. "Why? So what if he is?"

"Why? _Why_!?" Lamis exclaimed. "Well because I _worry _for him, the poor boy." She shook her head with a saddened expression, Savra's brow raised.

"What's to worry about? He takes care of himself just fine."

"But that is the thing, he shouldn't have to. He is crippled, and alone. No _woman _to see to his needs." The healer stressed the word woman with a stern look.

Savra rolled her eyes. "He has you."

Lamis sputtered. "I am a married woman, there is only so much I can do for him. I have my own husband to tend to"

"I bet you're secretly regretting that decision since you met Malik." Savra murmured under her breath.

"What?"

"Huh?"

I didn't hear what you said, girl."

Savra shrugged. "I just said it's a shame," Lamis eyed her for a moment before moving to continue wrapping the wound, Savra grinned to herself and continued again under her breath. "That you have to wake up every day to find yourself not next to Malik, but a man who has one limb too many. Must be devastating."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Lamis shook her head and straightened her back. "There, I'd advise you be more careful this time. If you keep tearing out the stitches the scar will be much worse when healed. As a woman, you don't want that." She eyed Savra up and down. "You are flawed enough as it is."

"Hmm, I say you just might have hurt my little feelings old woman." Savra jabbed with a smirk as she began pulling her breeches back on from her seated position. "It hurts." She whined and pointed to her chest. "Right here. Perhaps you can give me one of your medicines for the pain."

Lamis huffed as she stood. "Insolent. Malik does not deserve one as you."

Savra stood as well, tying the strings of her breeches and pulling her boots back on. "Too right you are. You know, if you want to make Malik happy, next time you go into the Bazaar, buy a chicken. And when you see Malik, present it to him and say _'You know what to do with this.'_" Savra relayed as she purred her voice seductively. "But make sure you say it in that voice and waggle your eyebrows otherwise the effect is lost."

Lamis stared at her with a look of utter confusion. "Why would I give him a chicken?"

Savra grinned evilly. "Because healer Lamis, chickens make Malik happy."

The healers gaze softened in thought. Savra felt her giddiness bubble up, oh how she wished she'd be there when it happened. Though, she knew that would be a terribly bad idea, for she was certain the Dai would blow up in her face. Even if she was no longer in contact with Malik, it didn't mean she still couldn't rile him up. She needed a good laugh; her days had been too dark, too stressful, too uneasy. Malik was an easy target.

* * *

><p>Altair began to pace in front of the desk. "But this is a man who sought to see the Holy Land consumed by war!"<p>

Al Mualim shook his head as he watched the assassin. "No, Altair. How can you not see when you're the one who opened my eyes to this?"

Altair stopped his pacing and shot his Master a look. "What do you mean?"

"What do he and his followers want? A world in which all men are united. I do not despise his goal. I share it. But I take issue with the means. Peace is something to be learned, to be understood, to be embraced."

"He would force it."

Al Mualim gave a nod. "And rob us of our will in the process."

"Strange, to think of him in this way..."

"Never harbor hate for your enemies, Altair. Such thoughts are poison and will cloud your judgment."

Altair remained quiet as he mulled over his master's words and then said. "Can he not be convinced, then? To end his mad quest?"

"I spoke to him in my way, through you. What was each killing if not a message? But he has chosen to ignore us."

"Then there's only one thing left to do."

Al Mualim walked to a cage where a pigeon was kept, busying himself with tying a rolled up note to its leg while speaking. "Jerusalem is where you faced him first. It's where you'll find him now. Let this final offering give you strength." He released the pigeon and turned to the assassin.

Altair felt his breath halt for just a second when he learned of his destination. He showed no emotion though, and gazed upon his last piece of equipment on the table. Master assassin. Finally he had earned his rank back. He walked up to it, grasping it with his gloved hand.

Al Mualim watched him indifferently before moving to the table again and placing his hand on an opened note he had been reading before the assassin arrived.

"But I ask of you another task, should you find yourself the time." He spoke.

Altair turned his gaze to him curiously. "Of course, Master."

Al Mualim slid the note across the table, gesturing for the assassin to read.

The assassin flickered his eyes between the note and Al Maulim before picking it up and scanning its contents,

_My Master,_

_I write to you now in reply to your letter Malik has just received. No, I have not left Jerusalem yet, for my task is still in progress. I know I had promised you a week, but, I am having some... difficulties. But I assure you Master, progress is being made._

Altair felt his heart plummet, but still he showed no emotion. He didn't like where this was going, not one bit. He continued reading.

_She has proved much more elusive than I assumed. She is determined not to go back, she is aware of your plans. My latest encounter with the girl had gone well, she is wounded, and she is alone again. I learned also, there are men, guards of a certain sort, hunting her. Zafar, a merchant here, is somehow involved in all this. She even claimed herself he is the one who had ordered Nasir's death. They are getting in my way, but I'll not let them grab her first. As I said, she is alone, and she is constantly making mistakes. I pledged that I would bring her, and I shall Master. _

Altair stared at the note, specifically on the line '_she is wounded' _ and it played in his head over and over and over. But he steeled his features and lifted his eyes to Al Maulim.

"What would you have me do?" He asked slowly.

Well," His Master began his eyes never leaving the assassin's. "As you read, Zaim is having _difficulties_. I know why he is having such trouble, he even admitted it in the note. He _assumed_. He assumed it would be a simple task, and it should have been. But I do not fault him, for I am guilty of assuming as well when it came to that girl. I assumed that small punishment of the removal of her finger would be enough to quell her into submission. It should have been, if the girl was in her right mind, but she is not and that makes her even more of a problem."

Altair held in his frown, Savra was strange, he'd agree with that. But not out of her mind as his Master was accusing.

"Strange, how I knew she'd run to Jerusalem." Al Mualim continued as he tugged on his beard. "Her first and biggest mistake. Elusive she may be, experienced she is not. Zaim does not know of her ways, and because of that, she has an advantage over him. But you, Altair, you know her."

The assassin felt his pulse start to race, no, he didn't like this.

"I know you have been aiding her, boy."

Altair opened his mouth to speak, but his Master held up a silencing hand. "Ah, do not deny it. I have my sources. And I am willing to overlook it, if you do this. Correct your mistake by turning your aid to Zaim. She trusts you, I imagine, use it to your advantage. Though, your first and foremost task is Robert, after you've succeeded, move to your second before you return to me. I have just sent notice for Zaim, letting him know of your pending help."

The assassin remained quiet, his eyes locked on the floor.

"I have assumed you will. And only because I trust you know what is at stake, boy. You have worked hard. You have _earned _your rank again, and I am proud of you, Altair. I know you will not let me down again." Al Mualim spoke gently before walking back to stare out of the window. "Go, Altair. It is time to finish this."

Altair kept his jaw clenched as he spared one last glance to his Master. He turned and made his way down the stone steps, and exited the Library quietly, sighing to himself when he heard footsteps following in his wake.

* * *

><p>Haydar saw the older assassin close himself up in his room once again, but that did not deter him when he quickly grabbed the latch on the door and swing it open harshly so that it banged the wall behind, rattling the weapons on it.<p>

Altair stood from his seated position on his bed, one boot on his left foot while the other lay discarded by his leg. His eyes flashed with annoyance but Haydar paid them no mind.

"Don't bother knocking." Altair sneered sarcastically at him.

Haydar waved an indifferent hand at him. "If you would answer me when I knock I would bother, but since you refuse I'm past caring."

"What do you want?"

Haydar's lip curled in a snarl. "What do you think?"

Altair glared at him, letting out a frustrated breath and turning to sit back down on his bed, removing his remaining boot and tossing it with the other. "Get out. I'm tired and I won't have long before I am off again. I'd rather not spend my time here listening to your cries."

Haydar felt his blood boil at the male before him. His hands at his sides curled into tight fists, digging his nails into his palms. "Listening to my cries? You _dare_?"

The assassin glanced at him sidelong as he worked the buckles off on his stomach belt. "I have nothing to say to you. I have nothing for you, Haydar. Leave me be."

Hadar took in a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke, slowly. "My sister..."

"What about her?" Altair snapped as he dropped the belt on the floor with a clank and shrugged out of his robes, left in only a light tunic and grey trousers.

"You know what about her! What's happening, better yet what happened?!" He yelled back. "She's still in Jerusalem! I thought you sai-."

Altair shot up to yell back. "I know what I said. Obviously it didn't work. There was nothing more I could do."

"So you just left..."

"_Yes_." Altair sneered. "And you know why I left, Haydar? Because that girl is not my responsibility. She wants to be an idiot? Fine. I'm done. I've done nothing but sacrifice my position for her, and it helped nothing, it didn't help her, and it sure as hell didn't' help me!"

"Well maybe if you had tried harder to convinc-."

"Shut up!" The older assassin snarled as he stalked up to Haydar who took a step back in surprise. "I shouldn't have to try to do _anything_. I told you, she's not my responsibility! She's your responsibility, you're her brother! You sit here and point your finger while you sit back and do what? Impregnate village girls? Don't tell me what I should have done. I did all I could and more while you did _nothing_."

Ire flashed across Haydar's blue eyes and he stepped up to Altair, their faces inches from each other. "What the hell could I have done! I'm under watch you bastard! I'm the first person he questioned when she left! The obvious choice to go after her, I'm not like you! I don't have a reason to leave Masyaf."

Altair scoffed. "That's your excuse? Because you have no tasks outside of the city?"

Haydar grounded his jaw so tightly he could hear his teeth rubbing together. "Do you not hear? What other reason would I leave other than going after her? I might as well had gone straight up to Al Mualim and _told _him I was chasing after my sister who had yet again escaped from him."

Altair turned from him and went to lean against the window frame, gazing out at the jagged cliffs. "You should have. That way it would have only been you involved. But you didn't, because you fear punishment from the master."

Haydar shook his head in disbelief at the other assassin. "Oh no. No, no no. _You _are the one who told me not to tell Al Maulim remember? And _you _are the one who _volunteered _to go after her. And _you _are the one who made the decision to aid her in her trip to Jerusalem. You say I sit here and point fingers? Look who's talking, only you spew lies to make me feel guilty, when it was you who has made this mess bigger than it already was. What was it you had said? Oh yes, _'I'll drag her back if I have to.'_ I know for a _fact _that you could have, if you _really _wanted to. But you didn't. So don't you dare blame this on me."

Altair spun with a scowl. "Get. Out."

Haydar crossed his arms with a steely expression. "Why? Because it's the truth? Look, I'm not here to argue over something that has already occurred. And I don't know why you're acting like this either. What happened, Altair?"

The assassin turned to stare out of the window again, and Haydar watched as his jaw worked itself into a grind. "Nothing happened, Haydar." He said deeply, his voice devoid of emotion. "Nothing. That sister of yours refused the offer I gave her. So I left. I already said I can't keep risking my position, especially for someone who refuses my help. I've worked too hard for this, Al Mualim has granted my rank back finally. I'm not about to lose it again."

Haydar tensed his shoulders at Altair's words, and his brows narrowed heavily over his blue eyes. "So it's back to this then?"

Altair glanced from the window over to him with a slight frown. "Back to what?"

Haydar began to pace, shooting Altair glances filled with ire. "Your rank, Altair. It's back to your rank. _Master_ Assassin. What you've been working _so damn hard_ for. That's all that matters to you, isn't it? Have you learned nothing these past couple of months? The whole point of being demoted was for you to see the error in your ways. Kadar is dead, Altair! Because of your arrogance, because you only care about your rank! This isn't a game. No one cares if you're Master assassin. Only you do." He growled and continued sarcastically. "So humble you've become. I'm surprised Al Mualim even granted you your rank again, for I see no change from the Altair after Solomon's temple."

Altair stalked up to Haydar, catching him off guard and shoving him into the stone wall, bracing his forearm over his collarbone. "Keep speaking out of things you know not of, Haydar. You continue to bury yourself in your ignorance, it disappoints me." Haydar struggled against his arm, but the older assassin leaned his pressure further. "You are only angry with me because I haven't brought your fool of a sister back. Listen Haydar and listen well. I. am. done. I admit I made the mistake in not bringing her back in the first place, and I have been suffering for it, in ways you have not. How have you suffered? What punishments have you paid? You haven't. She's your problem, Haydar. No longer mine. I played my part, and endured the consequences from it. You want your sister back? You want her safe? Leave Masyaf and find her yourself. It shouldn't be hard; she's the one causing all the commotion in the city."

Haydar kept his blue eyes locked with Altair's golden, working his jaw before he spoke in a quiet, low, angered, voice. "If only it were that easy. Al Mualim is not the only thing that keeps me here anymore."

"So you cry to me because you are too soft to leave the village girl."

Haydar fought against the arm again, but Altair kept him still. "I wouldn't expect you - one who has _no _family, no one to care for, to understand. Another thing I'm amazed at. The last time you were here you held worry in your eyes, I _saw _how you looked, how you sounded when you spoke of her. Where'd that care go, Altair? Just disappeared did it? When it didn't suit you anymore? So what, she's _nothing_ to you again? What a trait that is, to just stop caring. But perhaps that's why you're Al Mualim's favorite, he doesn't seem to care much about anything other than his work either." He shoved hard and dislodged the bracing arm, causing Altair to take a few steps back. "Fault me because I care, I fault you because you don't. I bet with all my worry, I still sleep better than you at night. I mean, how could you? Carrying all that guilt as you do."

He saw something flicker across Altair's amber eyes but he only shook his head at him and walked for the door, slamming it shut on his way out. He was disappointed in his fellow assassin, but even more so in his sister, for falling for someone such as he.

* * *

><p>The beige horse sprinted down the curvy rocky pathway with the dusty stone walls of Damascus in her sights. Her rider, the Hunter, continuously tapped his heels into her sides, urging her faster. She was not a horse built for speed; she was a sturdy horse, bulky and strong, built to carry her owner and his kills. A smart horse, a calm horse. Her owner never had urged her to race like this, never minded that she was not the fastest, not the quickest. She had endurance yes, but not for the speed they were traveling.<p>

For days they traveled, stopping only for a few hours at a time, never resting completely before her rider hurried them off again. Her sides were bruised from his heels, her legs were tired, sore, along with her back. But she pressed on as he wanted; her rider had always been good to her, always whispering praises, always talking to her on his hunts. For many years they stuck together, never had he acted this way.

He was scared. She could feel it radiating off of him, she could sense he was nervous, he was anxious, he was panicking. And it made her anxious and nervous as well. He wanted her to run fast, so she ran as fast as she could. Something was wrong, she _felt _it.

After weaving carelessly through the traveling people, kicking up dust and gravel, Ilyas yanked her to a halt just before a stand of hay. Deza wasn't even completely stopped before he hopped off and swung the reins over her neck, her ears following her rider intently, and her legs stomping and antsy.

Ilyas practically threw the reins at the one who took care of the horses.

"Tend to her!" He spoke hurriedly. They boy called out to him but the hunter was already running for the gates, pushing his way through the people.

He ran, down the streets of the city, turning down another and another. He landed himself in a square, the same where the shops were step up. His bronze eyes searched for the stall his uncle worked, and found it barren. His heart sank, and he rushed for the hovel behind it.

He gripped the handle and barged into the door at the same time, stumbling in. His eyes took in the scene and he felt his throat constrict as his shoulders slump. Books, everywhere, all over the floor, shelves lying about, taken down from the wall. It was a mess.

"No..." He whispered as he looked around the room. He faltered forward, his hand catching himself on the back of a chair.

"Uncle." He called, his worried voice hitting off the walls. Ilyas moved forward, towards the hallway for the rooms in the back, "Uncle?" His hand balanced himself on the clay walls, his nails dragging with them. This wasn't happening, he had ran fast, he had told them! He'd not seen anyone else race for the city as he did, they couldn't have.

A pressure built behind his eyes as he struggled to draw in breath through his clenched throat. He pressed his hand flat against the hallway wall, he bowed his head until it tapped it with a thud. His eyes closed under his frowned dark brows. He breathed, in and out, in and out, through his nose. The tension in his shoulders bunched, and his jaw clenched, with his hand at his side fisting.

He _told _them where she'd be, there was evidence that she had been there! He was sure he'd left before them. He had not stopped! He had probably lamed his horse because of it!

His uncle, the only person he had left. His only family. They dared threaten his uncle.

He drew his arm back and slammed it into the wall, _hard, _over and over and over, until chips of clay gave away. He sucked in another breath and yelled, in a ragged rough voice.

"Uncle!"

His fist continued to barge the wall, rawing his knuckles, tearing the flesh, smearing the blood on the tanned cracked clay. Over and over until his arm weakened, until his shoulders slumped and sagged, and he pressed his forehead harder into the wall, grinding his teeth as he drew in a ragged breath after ragged breath and whispered in a watery cracking whisper. "Uncle..."

"What's wrong with you, boy?" A voice sounded from his left.

Ilyas' head shot up from the wall and turned to see his uncle backing out of his room with his hands full of tools. The man walked past him, giving him a confused glance as he made his way over to the living room.

Ilya's watched with a frown as his uncle set the tools down, kicking some of the books out of the way and set to leveling a shelf back on the wall.

"Uncle?" He said unsurely.

The man looked over his shoulder as he placed three nails between his teeth to hold while his hands were busy. "Ilyas. What's the meaning of this? Barging into the house like a madman, and screaming atop your lungs. You are fixing that wall by the way. Now actually, since I have all the tools out."

Ilyas moved from the hallway and took slow steps into the living room, swallowing hard as he watched his uncle. "I... I thought..."

"You thought what?"

The hunter glanced at the ground, releasing a heavy sigh through his nose as he rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing... I- nothing..." He walked over to a chair and slumped down into it, resting his elbow on the arm and leaning his head into his palm tiredly.

His throat was still tight, and his heart was still racing. He couldn't shake the feeling, it was a sick feeling, thinking he lost his uncle, he couldn't even feel relieved right now. A week's worth of worry would take time to banish.

"Don't sit, boy. Get up and help." His uncle said with a muffled voice as he held the nails in his mouth.

Ilyas pushed himself up, stepping over the piles of discarded books and walking to his uncle's side. He gripped the wooden shelf and held it to the wall while his uncle nailed the brackets in.

"What's all this mess?" Ilyas asked quietly as he kept his sights on the shelf, his throat still felt raw as did his knuckles.

"I bought more books, the room could do with more shelves. So I decided to replace them all. Now, what has you acting so crazy, boy?"

"Nothing Uncle, I just... nothing. I saw all the mess and thought the worst."

He heard the man give a deep chuckle as he nailed another bracket. "Not ready to live without me, hmm?"

Without moving his locked eyes on the wooden board he answered softly. "No, Uncle. I'm not."

He felt his uncle pause and turn to look at him, taking a silent moment before asking. "Ilyas, what's happened with you?"

Ilyas shook his head, working his jaw, and kept his sights away from the man next to him. "Nothing, like I said."

"Something has happened, this is not like you."

"I'm just tired is all. It was a... hard ride here."

His uncle pulled out the last nail, grabbing the center of the shelf that was against the wall perpendicular and nudged Ilyas away with his shoulder. "Well then, go take a rest, I'll finish this one on my own. We can do the others when you are rested enough."

The hunter took a step back and watched his uncle level the shelf. He gave a nod, though it was mostly for himself and began walking to the hallway with his room as his destination.

He halted when his uncle spoke over his shoulder. "The furs Ilyas, did the man in Jerusalem place any orders?"

Ilyas shifted his bronze eyes to the wall, specifically the cracked portion smeared deep red. He stilled, and flexed his fingers of his injured hand. "No uncle... he... the meet didn't go well, he was... distracted by something else."

He could feel his uncle's gaze on his back, and he waited for him to start berated him on losing him business, for being incompetent, waited for his criticism, and he welcomed it, because it was what his uncle did, it was familiar, and he needed familiar right now.

But he was surprised when all his uncle said was. "Perhaps next time will go better, rest Ilyas."

And with that he walked to the last door on his left and opened it with a creak, clicking it shut behind him. His small room was basked in a golden hue streaming in from the high window. He used to share this room with his cousin, and it was even smaller than. But now it was his, had been for years. A single bed and a dresser, and a large chest at the foot. His walls were scattered furs and tails of his kills, one wall held three bows, three of his favorites.

He kept the other weapons in the chest, but the two curved daggers that held their place at his hips were tossed on a small desk opposite of his bed. Arrows of all sorts littered the desk as well. Some even of his own design, gifted to him by a blacksmith nearby. His floor was furs as well, most the floors in the home were decorated with furs, a perk of being a fur trader.

The home was that; a home. Though he loved being in the forest, more than anything really, he also loved being here, in his home. It was cozy, it was comfortable, and he didn't plan on leaving these walls anytime soon. Not after what had happened in Jerusalem.

Ilyas walked to the center of his room and tugged his tunic over his head, tossing it on the floor carelessly and kicking off his boots before sinking into his bed. He groaned at the softness of the pelt that covered it, welcoming his tired body. He pulled the pillow down under his head and rested his arms across his abdomen as he gazed at the ceiling.

He wondered if he should have stayed, and if the man Zafar was bluffing. But at the time, his sole concern was his uncle. Not the girl.

The girl, _Savra_.

Now that he was here, now that he was home, and saw that his uncle was in no harm, probably never had been in, he felt the guilt well up. He had been pinned to the wall by the merchant who demanded answers from him. Who threatened his uncle. Ilyas remembered, he remembered the trap he was in. So he had thought fast, quick.

He told Zafar of the girl's whereabouts, certain that they would not doubt his words once they looked and saw the evidence. They'd find two pans resting on the stones in the fireplace, probably smelling horrid from the spoilt food she had left. They'd find wrappings of old bread scattered on the floor, tinder and steel for a fire, splintered wood from the broken dresser to have access to the rest of the hovel. They'd find that she had been staying there.

It was not his fault if she had left it, he told them where she was staying, and they wouldn't be able to deny that it was truth.

Yes, he specifically fed them the wrong location, the abandoned hovel she'd fallen out and atop him. Wasn't a lie, she _had _been staying there. It would buy her time, it was all he could do.

After Zafar released him, Ilyas had darted for his room and packed, stuffing his items into his rucksack and raced down the steps, throwing a pouch of money at the tavern keeper. Ilyas had slinked his way through the alleys, finding access to the roofs, and ran for the balcony in which she stayed. She had been already there when he arrived, startling her into a jump when he hopped down into the enclosed area. He remembered.

_Ilyas watched anxiously as she pressed a cloth to her leg, he could see the blood staining all the way down the leg of her breeches, trailing down to the tip of her boot. She sat on the bench with her bow gripped tightly in her other hand, a quiver at her feet with the arrows scattering on the ground._

"_You should go to a healer." He said quickly._

_Savra's grey eyes flashed to his. "No." She responded immediately, her sights darting behind him. "Not yet."_

"_You're bleeding."_

"_I hadn't noticed!"_

_Ilyas started pacing, the girl's wary eyes following him, both of them, both of them were so anxious, it crackled the air of the balcony, tensing them, keeping them on edge. She bounced her foot of her uninjured leg, her heel tapping the stone ground in a fast rhythm. _

"_I can't stay." He spoke again, flickering his gaze to hers. "I have to go, I can't stay. I have to go back to Damascus. He'll go after my uncle."_

_Understanding washed over the girl's features and she gave a tight nod._

"_I told him you were in the hovel with the broken window. He'll look there, not here. I didn't tell him you were he-."_

"_It's alright, and it's alright if you did, Ilyas. I wouldn't blame you." Savra responded quietly._

_He let out a humorless laugh. "You should, I'm a coward. I should have kept my mouth shut. No matter what I'm going back to Damascus, I would make sure I got there before them."_

"_Not a coward, Ilyas. I would have done the same, if they threatened my brother."_

_Ilyas looked at her for a long moment, moving to sit down by her on the bench, and bringing her hand away from the bow. His rough thumb brushed over her knuckles, and her silver eyes watched as her foot slowed it's nervous bouncing. His threaded his fingers with her smaller ones and brought her hand to his lips. The muscles in her arms tensed, and her grey eyes turned wary. But he ignored it as he kiss her skin, light, soft._

"_I'd ask you to come with me, if I didn't already know you'd decline it in an instant. Or, am I wrong?" Ilyas questioned deeply._

"_I'm not going anywhere." Savra whispered as the fingers holding the cloth to her wound fidgeted in the material._

_He gave her a dry smile. "So stubborn." He gave her hand a squeeze before placing it in her lap and standing again and letting out a heavy rough sigh. "Well, I think if I tried to change your mind, like I want to, I'd be here forever. And I have no time, I have to leave."_

"_I'm sorry." He heard her say softly to his back, he turned and saw a frown on her face as she stared out of the balcony._

"_Sorry? Why?"_

"_Because it's my fault you're involved, and now your uncle is involved, and what if they kill him?" Ilyas flinched but she kept on. "I don't want to be responsible for that! I don't need more guilt. I have enough as it is. You shouldn't have helped me, should have just let me be, and I wouldn't have asked you to take me with you to the tavern, and everything would have went well for you, no problems, nothing." Her expression turned pained as she looked down to the cloth._

"_Don't be sorry. I insisted, not you." He responded lowly. "I blame my inability to say no to a pretty girl." Ilyas flashed her a crooked smile. "They'll die if they touch my uncle. But I better go now, the sooner the better." He felt his unease return and his muscles turned ansty._

_Savra looked up to him and nodded._

"_It's probably best if you stay here for a few days, don't give yourself a chance to be seen." He told her._

"_Yea..."_

_Ilyas stepped over in front of her, catching her eyes and kneeling down, placing his hand on her knee. "Until next time, little huntress."_

_Savra's lips quirked in a sad smile. "If there is a next time."_

_Ilyas grinned as he stood, giving her knee one pat. "Oh there will be, I'm sure of it. Someday, we'll meet. And on that day, you and I, we'll have a drink. And if you don't, I'll sing that song until your ears bleed, believe me, I'll do it, and feel no guilt whatsoever."_

_She chuckled under her breath and he gave her a parting wink before he climbed his way out, hurrying his way over to the city gates and leaving with haste._

Ilyas turned onto his side, tucking his arm under the pillow. No, he would not leave Damascus, not even to hunt. His uncle would have to sell their remaining furs first, they had enough. He needed to make sure no harm would come to his uncle.

The hunter buried his face deeper into the pillow and shut his tired eyes, ready for the first decent sleep he'd get in a week.

* * *

><p>Malik sat on his stool, leaning his elbow on the counter and digging his thumb nail into the wood of the surface. His dark eyes were locked on the square object at the end of the counter.<p>

His brows could not possibly be any more narrowed, and his teeth would surely be flattened by the amount of grinding he was doing. The vein near his temple pulsed angrily.

He flickered his dark eyes to the other end of the room, immediately catching Jal and Nafi gazes, they snapped their eyes to the ground quickly, but Malik caught the smiles they hid. The other in the room was reclined in the pillows, His swollen eyes shut, and his bruised face pained. Zaim rested while the two novices played a game of chess.

Malik was overly surprised when the assassin had practically fallen into the fountain of the Bureau, reddening the water with his bleeding face.

Savra's work, he found out later. _'The wench kicked me!'_ Zaim had shouted in his rage. Ranting on and on about how he had her, wounded her even. But she had slipped away. Malik had fought to keep his amusement off his face, but Jal and Nafi openly laughed at him, only to be screamed into silence by the older assassin.

A broken nose, the Dai could still hear the snap when Nafi had set it for Zaim, could still hear the assassin's roar of pain.

Malik had visited Lamis for some healing herbs to soak in the water for the assassin. She had informed him of tending to Savra, worried and demanding answers from him. But he had none to give.

Today though, he had gone back to Lamis' stall for more herbs. The healer had a bright smile for him, and was kind as usual. She'd told him that Savra had visited her the day before for more tending, but that the girl seemed fine aside from that. They chatted for a few moments before Lamis had mentioned that she had something for him. A gift.

He'd watched as she brought out a box shaped item, covered with a cloth on the stall surface. Lamis gripped the cloth and pulled it away, revealing a caged chicken.

Malik's brows had shot up in surprise. He wasn't expecting that as a gift, Lamis had noticed his confusion and quickly explained that _Savra_ mentioned Malik's love of chickens.

"What did she mean when she said to say _'You know what to do with this.'_ Malik?" Lamis had asked him. "What do you plan on doing with it?"

"Cook it." He snapped through his anger, but quickly steadied his voice and apologized. Lamis had thought she was doing something kind, and he wasn't going to throw the _gift _back into her face.

He had left then after thanking the healer, gripping the cage bar so tight his knuckles whitened. He could not believe she did that, _Savra_. Who did she think she was? How could she possibly do that with the mess she was currently consumed in, find time to _humiliate _him. The girl was quite insane!

And when he was walking through the alleyways back to the Bureau, he could have sworn he heard _her _giggle from above, but there was no sign of anyone, no sign of the demoness that was _Savra._

When he had entered the Bureau, he stormed through the archway and tossed the cage onto the counter, causing the brown feathered chicken to squawk and cluck loudly. He sank himself down into his stool and stared at it, his blood boiling beyond control.

The two novices had bounded up to the counter in surprise and confusion.

"Why the chicken, Malik?" Jal asked.

Malik fumed had fumed a moment before answering. "A gift."

"From?" Nafi questioned while eyeing the bird.

Malik grounded his teeth before biting out harshly. "_Savra_."

It took the novices to put two and two together, and when they did, Nafi's eyes widened immensely and Jal let out a whoop of laughter, startling Zaim from his sleep.

Malik had snarled at him. "Silence you _fool,_ there's nothing remotely humorous about this."

Nafi had bit his lip to hold in his chuckle, but Jal made no attempt to hide his mirth. "I say, Malik, that's something, embarrassing you even while away. So, what are we going to name it?"

Which Malik sputtered in shock. "Name it?! There will be no _naming_. It will be cooked, eaten, _consumed_!"

"But, how could you! Surely you must feel something for your chicken gift!" Jal exclaimed playfully.

Malik then grabbed his sharp mapping utensil quickly, positioning the point under Jal's chin. "I feel _nothing _you imbecile, this isn't funny. This chicken dies _tonight _and you will be the one to do it."

"I think we should name it Savra." Nafi had spoken, giving Malik a sly smile. "Can't kill it then if we name it someone personal now can we?"

His rising anger must had been obvious then because the two novices had snickered and moved over to the chess table, throwing the Dai playful glances while he fumed.

Which is what he was doing now. Fuming as he watched the bird bob its head as it paced the small cage, digging his nail deeper and deeper into the wood.

He was dearly regretting ever meeting the girl, _dearly_. He helped her when he didn't have to, cared for her, gave her a place to stay. And how does she replay him? By humiliating him beyond belief! Him! Malik the Dai! King of the sword! She dared! And what could he do about it? Nothing, absolutely nothing!

Oh, they were cooking that chicken tonight! Nafi wants to name it Savra? Better for him, for that's the name that will be running through his head as he cleaved the head clean off of the bird, yes, _Savra_.

He grinned to himself and spoke. "Jal, bring me that cleaver off of the table. And Nafi? Come, you get to hold _Savra _down."

Jal did as asked and Nafi went up to the cage, eyeing the Dai warily. "Why so smug, Malik?"

Malik's eyes flickered to the bird and smiled. "No reason, Nafi. Just ready to release some frustration, that's all. Cleaver, Jal. and move aside, there will be plenty blood."

* * *

><p>Zaim was sleeping as peaceful as he could on his back, but was startled awake by the stupid annoying clucking by that stupid bird again! Only this time when he looked over, he heard a loud chop follow, and when he sat up slowly, he looked through his swollen sore eyes and saw a happy almost insanely mirthful gleam in Malik's eyes and the two idiots sharing a strange expression as they backed away from the counter, revealing the chicken Malik had brought from the Bazaar, dead and still, a knife separating it's head from its body.<p>

The Dai grabbed the head and tossed it to Jal, the novice fumbled the thing with a very feminine squeak of disgust before chucking it at Nafi's head, splattering blood on his cheek drawing out a similar squeal from his friend.

"Start the soup." Malik said with a smirk before sitting back down on his stool and watched the two novices.

Zaim glared at them for waking him up from his rest. "Idiots." He muttered before sinking back down into the pillows and shutting his bruised eyes.

He'd get his rest, and the girl will get a broken nose in return. His hand formed a fist as a smirk played against his lips. He could already picture it, her pretty little face wouldn't be pretty any longer when he was through.

'_My apologies, Altair.' _Zaim thought with an evil grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Whew, well. I feel as if this chapter is weird, probably for the ending but well, its there so ;) Savra has indirectly driven Malik to insanity. XD And this chapter had the least bit of Savra and that's a first I think and it's also more on the filler side since I used it to just get an explanation for some things.

Anywho, there it is, I hoped you guys liked it. I'd love to know what you thought - Psst, tomorrow's muh **Birthday** and **Reviews** would make a nice gift! ;p Thanks for reading!

Also, for those who asked about the FictionPress stories and not being able to locate them - The link in my profile wasn't working for some reason but it's fixed, The title of the story is the link itself, but if you're on your phone I'm not sure it will show so you could just search for my Fictionpress account, with the name AeonNoctis. I'm updating those stories today as well so hope you enjoy them!

Sombrette


	28. Ensnared

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

**Author's Note:** This is, as I'm sure you are all highly aware of, a very late update, but I like to point out the obvious so... ;p Sorry guys, I had this chapter done for a while, and I was going to post last week, but Thanksgiving got in the way. But, that gave me time to tweak it a bit, hopefully there are no errors, but I bet there is. And let us not forget, since I'm assuming we are all gamers here since this is a game fanfic, November is the month for all the awesome games to come out. ACIII much? Oh, please no one mention anything about ACIII to me since I still haven't beat Revelations, I have ACIII but I only play the MP cause I couldn't help myselfs. And Black Ops II has been occupying my time, alll the time ;p So writing was put on hold for awhile.**  
><strong>

I want to thank everyone for the Birthday wishes, what did I get you ask? Money, and what did I spend it on? Those two games I already mentioned XD

Responses: Also I want to say, those of you who review as "Guests" it would be easier for me to respond to you if you gave yourselves some sort of identity lol otherwise I'm clumping you all together and I don't like doing that. Just a suggestion!

_Secret EMC: Lol inside joke huh? The best inside joke me thinks haha. Glad you liked the chapter!_

_DanAlaya: Wow, must have been a crazy dream lol I scolded Zaim for you, he was not pleased... he said he was only doing what he was created to do. ;p just playing, Maybe if you think alot about Ilyas before you sleep you'll dream of him lol they say stuff like that works. Anyway I'm glad you like the chapter!_

_Hushed Dreamer: Hey that's awesome we share the same birthday! Happy belated birthday XD Well, I'm happy you are enjoying the story XD_

_Demisses: She is like an annoying fly to Mali isn't she lol, one with one too many tricks up her sleeve for his liking, I imagine lol Thanks for the review!_

_Chiaharu - Angel: I need to see this chicken drawing too ;p lolol Thanks for the review!_

_MuteReader: Your review was lovely, thanks! Hope you enjoy what goes on in this chappy!_

_Azimah19: No, I actually prefer if you nitpick because it gives me a chance to see my errors and fix them so pick away! lol I think after this story, no one, including myself, will ever see a chicken the same again. (evil smile) Thanks for your reviews!_

_xXGamer-ChickXx: I love stalkers! I would stalk myself If I could. But as I am myself, 'tis impossible lol JK Cheese and Chickens, that's all Malik is about in this story XD Thanks for your review!_

_Signora Ted: I am very glad that you are finding the characterizations "True" it's an ongoing worry with me. I'm also glad that you enjoy seeing Malik tortured, as I love torturing him XD I personally hate stories that just stick a character in and follow the script of the actual storyline with a few inputs from the "new character" it's very tiring reading it. So I hope to create something different. Thanks for the review!_

_Alemery: I will take your "take" on my twisted sense of humor topping everything as a compliment! Lol glad you like the story, thanks for the review!_

_And to- ::nerdmafia101::egiaprevolg::solaheartnet::xVentressx::Jess::darklucifer23::xxz0eyxx::kyuubecky::12174le1::Jenbuscus::MystrusDOOM::CatsGoMoo::Madeye Missy::FyloeFox:: And the Four Guests:: Thank you guys!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XXVIII_**

**Ensnared**

* * *

><p>Silver eyes trailed after the glimmer that was moving briskly through the dark alleyway, sights zoning in every time the moonshine bounced off the armor, delivering a glint in the otherwise darkness of the desolate streets.<p>

Crouched low, she moved along the flat rooftops, stepping over the gaps when she could, and silently hoping over others that she couldn't. Late was the night in which she chose to follow this guard, but, she had seen no better opening.

The abandoned hovel was honey for the flies that served Zafar, it was under constant surveillance, and always one reported back to the man. And tonight, this one had a trailer.

That trailer was Savra.

She had her bow strapped over her shoulder, the string pressing across her chest, reminding her of its presence. Long had it been since she had the need to use it, not since the deer hunt with the assassin, his name no longer making its way into her thoughts, for long its been since she'd seen him either.

On her own, and that was fine by her.

The weight of her stomach belt was lighter, as she no longer carried her dagger, having abandoned the bloody blade in the tavern during her need to escape. It changed the situation a bit. She couldn't be seen, well, that was a given, but more so now. With no blade for protection during close combat, she relied on her bow, and staying hidden. Surely she could hit her mark at a close distance, if she was quick enough, but it had been some time since released an arrow. She wasn't too confident about it.

The roofs were where she stuck, and night was when she traveled, finding the quickest, easiest pathways along the building tops. It struck a bitter nerve sometimes, when she'd sit at the roof edge during the day, watching the civilians go about their business in the markets and streets. She'd not been able to just simply walk down the street as herself since Masyaf, having to disguise herself in some way or another. It annoyed her some days. And now, she was stuck on the roofs, only going down into the streets for food in she had need of it.

But Savra continued, using the night light as her guide, she'd recently begun focusing her sights as the assassin had once urged her, to 'better her form of eagle vision' he'd said when they traveled. It didn't do much for her during the day but give her a headache, however, at night, she found it came in handy. The figure in the alleyway had a faint silver aura about him that she could pick out, and she used it.

Turn after turn, he walked crossing streets. Savra followed, her footfalls making no noise. She was quite proud of herself lately, she'd thought she'd become quite lax in her tracking abilities since she'd not been hunting in too long, but it seemed not the case.

The guard entered the rich district, and the buildings became more extravagant. She'd been in the district for a while now as her balcony hideout resided here, but she had been tracking him since the hovel near the Bazaar.

The streets weren't so dark here, some torches lit them for better visibility. Voices were louder and laughing was present. Parties and gatherings filled this night, but the guard paid no mind, and neither did Savra. He strutted up to a large building, vines trailed over the front, decorative moldings coated the stones of the home. All the windows held light to them, and some blurs of shadows would pass over. Savra pressed herself down on her stomach at the edge of the building she was on, directly across from the building with only the street between them.

Her gloved fingers gripped the edge of the roof as her silver eyes watched intently from under the cloak of her hood. The guard greeted another who stood watch just outside of the big door, they gave each other a nod, and the guard opened the door, the light from inside illuminating the street for a brief second as the two went into the house.

Savra scooted along the building in order to get a better view of the windows. All she continued to see were blurred shapes, so she huffed as she pushed herself up from her prone position and looked for a way across the street without actually having to leave the roofs.

* * *

><p>Altair led Kahn down the dark dirt path toward Jerusalem. Lights lit the gates and he could make out the shapes of the guards drearily talking while on their watch. The black horse continued for the stalls, he couldn't see anyone tending the sleeping horses. So when they arrived, he hopped off tiredly and walked the horse over to a stall with only one other occupant.<p>

When Kahn's ears perked, he gave a short snort, and Altair noticed the smooth deep brown coat of Baroshe. The horse was lazily nibbling on some hay, neck low to the ground. The stallion heard their approach and looked back, raising his head and giving a nicker of a greeting, recognizing the two. Altair pulled Kahn near the stall, tying his lead to the post and moved to unsaddle the horse. He heaved it over a log, noticing Savra's still there.

He knew she'd not seen her horse since he first brought her to Jerusalem, Malik had been the one to come and pay the tenders for her. Clearly he was still doing it as Baroshe was still occupying a stall and being fed and watered. The brown stallion tossed his head when Altair neared, excited for the familiar company. Altair ran his gloved hand along his neck, patting his back before stepping away. He noticed the guards and he walked into the city, they didn't bother giving him any problems at this hour.

The assassin was heading straight for the Bureau, and he didn't exactly know how he felt about that. A part of him wanted to go to the hovel, to see if she was still there, but he squashed that urge and set for the hideout.

When he came up to the building he hopped on the ladder rungs, ascending quickly. Once on the roof, he saw the garden entrance and the flickering light from inside candles of the entry room. He could hear voices, younger ones, and he knew those to be Jal and Nafi's. An occasional bored reply from the infamous voice of Malik every now and then, and a sudden snapping sneer told him that Zaim was still there as well. Altair took a breath in, and steeled himself as he climbed down into the entry room, making no sounds as he walked closer to the archway.

He could smell food being cooked and he stepped closer, daring to peek around the corner to take in the room.

Malik was the first he saw, staring down on a large sheet of parchment as he tapped the feather end of a quill against his temple while he seemed to be contemplating something with his cartography tools scattered the counter as usual. The Dai had not noticed the surveying assassin yet so Altair glanced at the other occupants.

Jal was laying on the floor directly in front of the fireplace, limbs spread out flat as he held a book in front of his face with a look of concentration. Nafi was sitting at the chessboard, appearing to be in the same amount of concentration whilst playing a game with himself. The figure strewn on the many pillows at the far wall below the high windows held Altair's attention longer.

It was Zaim, he had a pillow rolled under his neck to prop him up in a half seated/half lounging position, his attention was on a stone cupped in one hand, and a curved dagger in the other. The grating, sharp sound of stone rubbing on metal hit the assassin's ears every few seconds as Zaim ran the stone along the edge of the blade, sharpening it slowly but methodically.

Altair looked at his face though, noticing the extensive bruising under his eyes, which were swollen slightly, his nose didn't look too good either. He wondered what happened to him.

A clearing of a throat brought the assassin's eyes to the counter, where he saw Malik looking at him curiously, and somewhat cautiously.

But Altair moved into the main room, having no need to hide his presence any longer.

"Malik," He nodded his greeting as he dropped his pack onto the floor with a thud and sat himself down on the stool opposite of the Dai.

He turned and saw Jal toss his book aside as he rested his hands across his stomach while he sent a grin Altair's way, Nafi looked up from his game, eyeing Altair curiously, while Zaim held the stone still on the blade as a sneer began to curl his features.

"Look who's blessed us with his greatness, Nafi." Jal smirked, ignoring the assassin in the pillows.

Altair merely raised an amused brow and Malik simply ignored the novice.

"I bet you're quite pleased, yes Malik?" Jal continued as he sat up, propping his hands behind him. "We know how you've been missing Altair dearly, right Nafi?"

Nafi grinned. "Indeed, I daresay he's been downright depressed without you, Altair."

Altair could feel Malik's building irritation, and saw Zaim going back to his sharpening as if the two weren't talking.

Malik opened his mouth to snap at the two but Jal continued again before he could get a word in.

"Sometimes we catch him flipping through these pages longingly, Altair." Jal held up the book he had been reading when Altair arrived, which caused the assassin to halt his amusement when he noticed it was the large leather bound book, or sketchbook he should say, as he was the one who bought it... for Savra...

"A look of forlorn marring our Dai's usually _blithe_ expression." Nafi smirked.

"He thinks we don't see,"

"But we do,"

"Sneaking glances-"

"And shedding tears-"

"Sniffling himself to sleep-"

"Hugging the book to his chest in comfort-"

"Crying out for his assassin-"

"Oh, Altair!

"Why must you be gone so long, Altair!"

"What evil deeds have I done to deserve such a punishment!"

"I already lost my arm!"

"I couldn't bare to lose my assassin as well!"

"Not my Altair!"

"Not my eagle!"

"Not my lov-

"SHUT UP!" Malik yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice cracked at the volume, starling the amused assassin, the two novices, and the reclined Zaim. "Shut your foolish mouths and stop with your deranged notions of entertainment!"

Zaim let out a hissed curse as he took his finger into his mouth which he had cut on the blade at Malik's sudden outburst. Jal snickered at Nafi before scooting further away from the counter.

Alter turned in his stool to look at the Dai, muttering to himself as his shoulders shook in his fury.

"I swear they are like two of her combined."

"Two of whom?" Altair asked.

"Malik waved a hand. "Savra, all three of them are alike. Annoying me to no end. It's as if some unseen force has it out for me, targeting me for their ideas of jokes."

Altair remained silent as he brought his hands on the counter, and fiddled with one of the tools.

When he spoke, it was quiet and low, barely audible to the Dai, and he kept his eyes on the tool.

"I thought you weren't helping her any longer."

Malik sniffed indignantly. "I'm not."

"But you speak as though you've had recent contact."

"I don't need to deal with her directly, she still finds ways to mar my life." Malik muttered darkly. "Deranged girl... with her deranged mind..."

The assassin looked at the Dai in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Before Malik could reply Jal dared to cut in from across the room with mirth. "Just take a look at that head over the fireplace mantle, Altair."

Altair turned in his seat and glanced where Jal indicated, his eyes swept the area, until they landed on a strange object resting on the stones.

It was black, and charred, and he recognized it to be the head of a chicken, stabbed at the end of a fire spoke, sitting atop the mantle, almost like a prize.

"And Malik calls _her _deranged..." Nafi chuckled.

"I don't understand..." Altair said slowly. "What does that have to do with her?"

"Oh everything!" Jal grinned. "The girl thought it funny to send Malik a chicken, you know... because of that drawing of hers." Jal waggled his brows at Malik who looked about ready to stab him.

Altair's had a spark of memory, the last night he had been with her, Malik had been furious with Savra, over a drawing, of a chicken...

"I've not had the privilege of seeing it..."

"A shame," Nafi feigned a dramatic sigh.

"It's of Malik, and a chicken in the most compromising posit-"

"You finish that sentence Jal, and that won't be the only head resting on the mantle." Malik growled dangerously.

Jal rolled his eyes before turning back to Nafi.

Altair faced Malik again, a small smirk on his lips. "Why am I the only one who cannot know of this drawing? Clearly it was something-"

"If I had it my way _I _wouldn't even know about that stupid drawing, but as you know, they found her book, so there was not much I could do about it. How does one explain such an image!"

Altair's smirk grew. "Image of what, Malik?"

Malik leaned forward to snarl. "Nothing, it's burned and no eyes will ever see it again."

"I find it amazing that most of the conversations that these walls have heard have a chicken as their subject." Zaim finally spoke as he went back to sharpening the curved dagger. "We should not be focusing our minds on that of Malik's clear obsession with poultry, but of a certain girl whom not only I, but you as well Altair, are tasked to bring back to Al Mualim." Zaim saw Altair stiffen and he smiled cruelly. "Should be much easier with your help now, _comrade_."

Altair glowered and Malik made a sound in the back of his throat, drawing the assassin's attention to him.

Malik moved from behind the counter and went for the archway, glancing back at the still seated Altair. "Step outside with me."

Altair rose to follow, pausing when he hear the snickering of Jal.

"Careful Altair, away from prying eyes Malik might turn into an animal and jump you." Jal grinned, shooting Malik a sly look. "He's not so strong of a man to keep his lusting so in tact."

"His strength left him when his arm did." Nafi added.

Altair smirked, shaking his head and walking past the scowling Dai into the entry room.

He climbed out of the Bureau, walked towards the edge of the building and gazed out at the night bathed city.

Malik came out grumbling under his breath, and Altair turned.

"How I long for the day where the Bureau is mine again. Now you see what I have to deal wit-"

"What happened to Zaim's face?" Altair cut him off suddenly.

Malik paused. "Well, he wouldn't relay the exact details, probably out of shame, but the girl had kicked him it seemed. Broke his nose."

Altair was silent, taking in Malik's words and then said quietly. "And Savra?"

Malik inhaled deeply. "He said he stabbed her. I spoke with a healer I frequent whom had been tending to her. She claims Savra is fine. The dagger he is sharpening though, it is the girl's."

The assassin sighed, and moved his eyes skyward. "She is not in the hovel?"

"No, I don't know where she is. Though, I'm not sure if Al Mualim mentioned in, but Zaim claims he was attacked by a guard of a different sort. And the girl had told him herself that it looked like the men responsible for the attack on the vineyard."

"Yes, Al Mualim mentioned it..."

He could feel Malik's gaze. "Zaim says you are here to help him. Is this true?"

Altair shifted his eyes to a random building. "Yes."

"Unexpected." Malik said, and Altair could hear a bit of bitterness in his tone. "I wonder Altair, what changed?"

Altair scowled and looked off to the side. "Many things have changed, Malik."

"Apparently, but, not everything it seems."

He heard Malik step away and head back into the Bureau and he glanced over his shoulder to sneer at the Dai's back. It was Haydar all over again, and like his conversation with Haydar, he didn't want to hear it.

* * *

><p>Savra walked the lip of the three story building, pacing back and forth. The door was just below, where the guard had disappeared into. She searched the tops, noting no guards stood watch, she mapped out the length and width of the building, and after, she paced, waiting for some sign of anything.<p>

When the sound of a door opened from behind her, she crouched low, and made her way to the back of the building, she looked slowly over the edge of the roof to see an enclosed yard, and a tree in the center with a few benches around it. Potted plants lined a far wall and a golden light lit that area most. The light from the door that had just opened shined itself and Savra's grey eyes watched as a figure moved from the doorway over to the plants.

It was too slight to be a guard, even without the bulky armor. No, the figure was too slim, too feminine. Savra trained her eyes on the woman, following her movements as she went around watering the plants while humming to herself. When the lady turned to set the watering can down Savra's sights narrowed in an instant.

She knew that face.

"Sasha," A deep voice came from the doorway directly below Savra, she lowered herself onto her belly again, pulling her hood further down her face as she gazed intently from above. Her heart hammered wildly, and her breathing came out in shudders, puffing into the air, but she did her best to keep quiet.

"Yes?" Sasha's voice answered as she turned slightly toward the figure who still had not left the doorway.

"It seems our guests have been arriving sooner than expected, you do not wish to greet them dressed in your day cloths still, no? Come, my dear, get freshened up before it is too late."

Sasha waved a hand as she turned back to the plants. "In a moment."

"Sasha," The voice replied in a warning.

The woman turned and stated in a firmer voice. "In a _moment_."

Savra heard the door slam shut, signalling the leave of the man she could only assume was Zafar, she felt her face curve into a scowl as she pushed herself in a crouch, peeling off her bow and picking an arrow out of her quiver. She rested her elbows on her thighs as she was perched at the edge of the building, balancing on the balls of her feet.

She could feel the newly healed wound on her thigh pulling from the position, but she ignored the uncomfortable feeling. With one hand holding the bow steady against the flooring, and the other running her fingers idly through the black feathered fletching of the arrow, she watched the woman below.

Sasha bent again, moving some pots around. Savra sneered as she gazed at her, her anger bubbling tenfold at just the sight of the woman. Hatred, pure, undiluted, hatred.

The woman was acting so domestic, as if her life was always this way, as if her life was _fine_.

"Bit late for gardening, don't you think, _Mother_?" Savra felt an ounce of satisfaction when she saw Sasha freeze stiff.

Sasha turned, ever so slowly, looking around the enclosed yard for the owner of the voice.

With the light from inside only dully lighting the yard, Savra could see the shock on her mother's face as she turned this way and that in her search.

"I say, you look a fright!" Savra mocked in false worry and grinned when Sasha turned her frozen face up to the roofs, still searching.

Savra placed the bow down at the side of her feet, gripping the edge of the building tightly, and leaned forward so some of the window light would illuminate her.

"Looking for me?"

When Sasha's blue eyes landed on Savra's hooded form, her hands began to shake and she pressed them in the folds of her skirt to hide it.

Savra used the head of the arrow to push her hood back over her head, revealing her face, and her silver eyes molten with anger ablaze.

"Savra..." Sasha said involuntarily as she stared at her daughter.

"_Mother_." Savra sneered in disgust.

"...W-what are you doing here?" Sasha asked in a voice just above a whisper.

Savra gave her a glare, pinning the woman on her spot. "Don't you mean, 'what are you doing alive?'"

The woman opened her mouth, and snapped it shut, emotion after emotion flashed across her face.

"Where'd your tongue go, Sasha?" Savra smirked unkindly while raising an arched brow. "Can't use it unless your _Zafar_ says? Come on, surely you have words for your only daughter, no matter how much a disappointment she is, yes?"

Sasha wrapped her arms around her middle nervously. "Savra... please..."

Savra stood then, bow in hand. "Please what?" She replied in a sharp, cutting tone as she leaned forward again. "Please _what_,"

Sasha swallowed hard, and shook her head, a look of false bravery coming over her. "Why are you here?" She demanded.

That made Savra narrow her eyes dangerously, her fingers fidgeted on the bow itching to notch an arrow back.

"Wrong question." She said lowly, continuing at Sasha hesitant look. "I ask the questions, not _you_."

"Sav-

"_Not you!_" She raised her voice.

Sasha crossed her arms and tilted her chin. "You have nerve seeking me out, I would have thought you learned your lesson from the tavern."

Savra gave a humorless huff. "Heard about that, did you?"

Sasha nodded. "But what can one expect when associating with assassins, reckless, _reckless_ girl."

Savra leaned forward more, shooting the woman a look. "Probably the same one can expect from associating with whores; nothing good."

Sasha tilted her chin high. "A rich statement coming from none other than a whore of an assassin herself."

Sava tilted her head, a sly smile spreading across her lips. "_Me?_ No, your sources are false."

"No, you were in he tavern with him. Ran out bleeding if I remember what was said correctly."

"And where were you when all of this was happening? Having tea with your noble morons?" Savra sneered. "How's that fitting you now, Sasha? Living the life you so desired for."

The woman halted, and her shoulders tensed, she made to reply but Savra kept at it.

"Desired, but did not deserve. You _dare_ call me a whore. What. the. hell. are. you?" Her tone was dangerous and her fingers were fidgety, her limbs achy for action. "You, Sasha, are the epitome of what a whore is. _Mistress_. Do you feel proud of your life?" She could see Sasha's breathing quicken, and the offense written on the woman's face. "I bet you do. Too proud in fact that you ignorantly overlook the stigma that you are, and focus on the benefits. And those benefits can very easily take you mind off of anything I'm sure. Because let us not forget how much Sasha loves her gems."

"...You know nothing of what you speak of."

"Don't I? Perhaps it is you who knows not of what I speak of because you turn a blind eye to your unforgivable actions in order to achieve your wants. You only had to what..." Savra leaned forward some more and Sasha eyed her warily. "Kill my father, yes?"

The woman closed her eyes and when she opened them they were glossy, but Savra was not fazed one bit and she held up a hand, ticking her points off on her fingers.

"Had my father killed, slaughtered every single innocent life that worked on the farm. I watched them die by the way, did you? No, no you were too busy enjoying your newly acquired life. Out of sight out of mind, right?"

"Stop it..." Sasha whispered.

"Had an entire farm burnt down, sent your children running for their lives, who, are continued to be hunted for unknown reasons, though, I'm sure you are aware of them."

"It wasn't supposed to happen..." Sasha said, her voice cracking around her words. "Na-Nasi-"

"Shut your mouth!" Savra flared as she straightened immediately and pointed her arrow at the woman. "Don't speak his name _ever_!"

Sasha was crying then, and it only angered Savra more. The woman sucked in a breath and drew up her shoulders confidently. "I will speak his name, he was my husban-

"Which you killed so you could be with your prick of a lover-"

"N-no That... it was not supposed to occur that...way."

"According to you. It matters not, this is _all_ your fault either way-"

"You are not listening, girl!" Sasha yelled. "It was not supposed to happen, none of it! I-I... it slipped from me... Nas-"

"Don't!"

Sasha drew in a breath and continued shakily. "His other occupation... I had n-not meant to say it..."

Savra's eyes glared darkly. "But you did. Now, thanks to you, everyone's dead."

"N-No! It was not my fault!"

"Stupid whore, who's fault is it then!" Savra raged loudly. "My father, _my_ father is gone forever! How dare you even try and deny that it isn't your fault. It. is. _your_. fault."

"No! No, not all is my fault. You are in a blind rage. You are angry, too angry to see that some of this falls on you as well. Of course you are going to blame me, blame me for not having the only one around who spoilt your outrageous attitude. For tolerating and fueling the way you acted when he should not have, you hated me because I spoke the truth about you, you would not hear it. The way you treated me caused all this, that day, I was so upset because of you. You remember, your words. Words that a child should never direct to their mother, but you did with such ease. I was upset because he took your side, but of course he took your side, he always did. I was painted the enemy time and again by you, and I was tired of it. So it slipped from me when I was talki... it doesn't matter how it happened, all you need to know that this mess was not all my doing, but yours as we-"

Sasha shrieked and gave a jump in fright when a loud crash blasted from behind her. She turned worried eyes around to see a potted plant broken on the floor, with ceramic shards scattering all around. The culprit, and arrow, imbedded in the wooden wall behind. Sasha turned shocked blue eyes to the figure at the roofs, and Savra stood, bow still poised, eyes flashing anger.

"The miss was intentional," She said darkly, pausing when she heard hurried footsteps coming from the house below. "When I see you again, my shot will still be intentional, but my arrow will not miss."

The door opened then, and Zafar came out with a guard, quickly making his way over to the frozen Sasha.

"What was that noise? What happened, why did you scream?" Zafar demanded.

Sasha's eyes flickered up to Savra, who had poised her bow again, and was quietly nocking another arrow back, aiming it at Zafar.

"I-I."

"Yes, well?" He prodded impatiently.

Savra pulled the arrow tighter against the string, zoning it at the man's back. Sasha faltered her words, stuttering, and then swallowed hard and said.

"I-I thought I saw a rodent, it scared me and I dropped a pot..."

Zafar waved the guard off, and replied. "I told you not to be out here during the night. What did you expect? Come, our guests are arriving, woman."

Sasha nodded dully and followed the man towards the door, her eyes flickering up to Savra, earning a curled sneer in return, before disappearing in the house.

Savra lowered her bow when the door shut, placing the arrow back in the quiver. She stared blankly at the spot in which her mother had stood for a few minutes, before she gave a harsh shake of her head and made her way across the buildings again.

She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, she was too frustrated, too angry. The words of the woman rushing through her head over and over, that delusional woman. She couldn't believe she had turned it around on her, making it Savra's fault, it sickened her, disgusted her, like it did when Al Mualim had suggested it the first time.

She stopped on a random rooftop, tossed her bow down at her side, and grasped her hair with gloved fingers as she began to pace. Her angered breaths fogged the air in front of her face.

Oh how she wished her arrow had not missed, but she had hesitated at the last minute, despite her anger she had hesitated. She walked to the edge of the roof and stared up at the moon, swallowing hard and lowered her arms to her side. Her blood was cooling down, and she found that she was actually quite exhausted.

She turned, ready to make her way back to the balcony, only to smack into a wall as she did.

"Oomph!" She started to fall back and she placed her foot back to catch her, only to step on air, and realized she was going to fall off the the building. She let out a frightened gasp as her arms flailed. Her eyes snapped forward when a grip came to her right wrist, and then another to the left.

She was tugged forward, hard, and again smashed into a wall, only to realize it was never a wall she bumped into in the first place, but a person.

Her silver eyes trailed up, seeing a hooded figure holding her against him, and she knew who it was, she knew because he was familiar, smelled familiar, felt familiar, spoke familiar.

"Careful." He rumbled deeply, taking a few steps back, not releasing his hold on her wrists while he brought her with him, never letting her go of the tight hold to his chest.

Savra swallowed thickly, her heart steadily pumping quicker and quicker. She let out a shaky breath, glancing up and under the hood of the assassin, and seeing two very familiar golden eyes glinting as they watched her stoically, and her heart pumped even faster then.

* * *

><p>Altair stared down at the girl he held against him, he was thankful for his layers of robes for he was sure she would be able to feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest.<p>

The girl, the trouble maker, was doing that, was making him feel like that, just by a touch, just by a glance of her silver eyes. This girl.

"W-What are you doing here?" She whispered but quite as she may have said it, it was loud to him, familiar to his ears, and his hold tightened just a little at hearing her speak, but he kept his voice emotionless, like he was good at.

"Saving you, it seems."

He felt her tugging a little with his grip on her wrists, only slightly to free them, but he didn't let go.

"I wouldn't have needed saving if you weren't there in the first place." Savra defended, and Altair had to let a small smirk slip.

"Perhaps." Was all he said.

He could feel her fingers fidget as she leveled her stare to his chest, she struggled again, twisting her wrists in his grip, but she would not be able to free them, not until he decided to release her.

"You can let go now." She said, still only staring at his chest.

"I could, but I think I wont."

Then she raised her grey eyes to him, the moonshine making them eerie and clear, suspicious and wary. His expression didn't change, but hers did after a while.

"Let. go." She ground out, her bottom lip jutting only a little in her ire, in her little pout. And he wanted to kiss her, but he held himself back, scolding himself even.

"I'm here on an assignment, to answer your question." He told her.

"Congratulations, unhand me and go off and go slaughter some people." She bit out, pressing her wrists on his chest and pushing him determinedly.

Altair narrowed his eyes at the insult, clenching his jaw.

"Killing is not the only assignment I was given," He said slowly, watching her for a reaction. "I was tasked to assist Zaim, my master wants you back, Savra. You know this."

She stilled right away, her face filling with disbelief, betrayal, accusation, all directed at him. The look was foreign on her face to him, he didn't like it. But, it was expected.

It was then she fought, pushing against him, twisting her hands in his grasp, pulling and pulling and pulling.

"Let go!" She hissed, jerking her arms in an attempt to break his hold. "Let go! Let _go_! Let me go."

She stomped her foot down and he moved his boot easily to avoid it. He only stared, holding her tight, watching as she struggled, watching as her angered betrayal steadily built into fear and realization. Because he needed to, so he watched, emotionless, expressionless.

Harder she struggled, and began hitting his chest with the little movement her hands had, pulling so much he knew her shoulders would be sore the next day. She was breathing heavily, and her breath was shaking when it left her lips, and then he could hear it underneath; she was ever so quietly whimpering, and her expression continued to change from rage to fear, fear for him.

"Let me go! Don't touch me! Don't _touch_ me!" She kept saying over and over and over. Her voice was frantic, it was shaking and quivering, it was telling.

And he held her, not letting go, not saying anything, only watching.

Her struggling was slowing, wasn't so strong as her body was weakening, and her whimpers weren't so quiet, and her breathing was louder, and her body was shaking because he realized that at some point she had started crying, with frustrated tears sliding down her cheeks with each new pull and push she gave, with each realization that she was stuck, that he wasn't letting go, that she was trapped, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

But it was necessary, he kept reminding himself.

"Please, just let me go." She whispered a watery whisper, giving a weakened tug on her wrist, still trying to pull from his hands. "Please, Altair," She looked up with her sad, betrayed eyes pinning him, making his heart tug in a way it had not before. "You said you wouldn't... you said-"

"I said if I had a choice. I don't." He said stoically, his lips a thin, firm line.

The statement made her shoulder shake more and her sniffling increase and she kept saying.

"You promised... you _promised!_ You c-can't do this... let me go, let me go... _p-please!" _

Her feeble struggles barely moved his hands, barely shook him. His grip did not let up, like iron he held her, unmoving. He knew her wrists would have bruises, because of him...

But he had to do this.

As he gazed down to the girl he spoke, low. "I never promised."

"You did! ...you did, you promised me." She insisted, pleading with her big glossy eyes, her cheeks shimmering with wet tear tracts in the moonlight.

"No, Savra. I never promised."

He felt her sag against him as she ceased struggling then, as he felt her give up. He knew his words were hitting her, slapping her, stabbing her. It's why he said them.

She cried into his chest, her whole weakened body shaking with her trembles, wracking her. Her arms were limp, her muscles no longer fought him, they couldn't, there was no more strength left. And she cried, her sobs muffled by his robes while he still held her hands pinned to his chest, gripped tightly between his own, for he had not moved, not once.

This whole incident had been quiet, she'd not screamed at him, he'd not yelled at her.

She knew, she knew she lost, and because it was him that caught her, it hurt all the more.

He started pulling her, stepping away further from the edge of the building, and when he did that, the girl stilled instantly, froze, tensed up.

It was like an explosion, she burst into an unhinged struggle, fighting him with renewed strength, pulling her arms, trying to kick him, and he then had to struggle to hold her still. But she wasn't having that.

"No, _No!_ No you won't take me, you _bastard_! No!" She kicked him in the shin and he clenched his jaw to stifle his groan. Her hands were twisting in his again, harder, slipping from his grasp, and he squeezed them painfully until she cried out, but she didn't _stop_.

She was wild, and her reaction was emotion filled, panicked and scared. Like an animal trapped, doing anything to escape, survival the only thing on their mind.

"Savra, stop." He warned when she kicked him again, she didn't listen, and he pulled her again, roughly walking her across the roof to another so they were better concealed. She planted her boots into the ground and leaned her weight back, making it harder for him, and he growled in frustration.

"I'm not going back!"

He placed both her hands in one of his, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pressed her hard into his side to still her as he walked them both over to the roof edge, the next building was only a large step away from the gap,

Altair looked down at her, desperation in her body as she tried to escape. He pushed her from him, hard and she went flying forward over the gap, landing on her hands and knees when she caught herself on the next roof, he hopped over and advanced on her quickly, determinedly.

He leaned down to grab her ankle, giving it a harsh tug and sliding her roughly to him so he stood over her. She flipped on her back, and he bent to grab her hands in order to pick her back up.

But it hit him, in the face, hard enough to turn it to the side and sting like hell.

She had kicked him with the heel of her boot, in the face. That was the second time he'd been kicked in the face ever, and both times were by Nasir's children. And judging by Zaim's face, she tended to do it often.

When he turned back around, rage covering his features, she was gone, and when he looked up, he saw her dark cloak swinging behind her, bobbing in the moonlight as she ran, _fast_.

He took off after her, his boots thumping hard and loud on the tops of the roofs. Over and over he hopped and jumped, trying to catch up to the girl who seemed to know her way around pretty well from how she was traveling the tops with ease.

It didn't surprise him then, how she constantly escaped from Zaim. She was slippery, slight, and agile. He knew Zaim was expecting something different, expected something easy.

It didn't surprise him at all that she escaped him, for here she just did the same so easily. His face was still throbbing from that kick, soothing only a little as the wind blew across his cheeks, pushing his hood back with it.

He could hear her breathing, he was gaining on her and he could hear her. Her boots slapping across the clay roofs, her cloak swishing out behind her, flapping in the wind. She was running quickly, from _him_, away from him.

He saw her launch herself up at a high wall of a connected building, struggling to pull herself up on the next roof, her boots sliding and slipping against the clay for leverage. So he ran faster, to catch up.

Just as his hand reached for her ankle, it disappeared above and he heard her scramble up and start sprinting away again. Altair quickly grabbed hold of the higher ledge and pulled himself up with ease, he jumped to his feet and went after the girl again.

He was close, and he pushed himself further, because she was tiring herself out, and he had more endurance than she.

She weaved between chimney stacks, trying to make it more difficult for him, but it didn't slow him down, more her than he really.

Her cloak still flapped out from behind, and he was so close.

He reached, his gloved hand grabbing the fabric suddenly and he gave it a hard yank as he tried to halt his pace. The girl flew back into his arm with a frightened gasp, and he caught her. Using their momentum, he slammed her into a tall chimney stack, pinning her with his body.

A whimper left her lips when her head smacked too hard against the solid wall. He pressed against her further, neither saying anything, just breathing.

Labored breathing, huffs leaving her lips as she struggled to fill her lungs with air, coughing and choking. She heaved against him, and he closed his eyes, pressing his head into the wall by hers, sucking in the cool air slowly, trying to calm his heart rate. He could hear how much she tired herself out, he could hear how painful it was for her to breath, feel it even, every time her chest inhaled for more air, pressing her further against him.

Slow, slow, deep inhalations calmed him down so that he was no longer panting. His golden eyes remained hidden behind his closed eyes. He turned his head so that his temple was pressed to the wall and his nose was pressed in the girl's hair. And he stayed like that, pinning her.

But it wasn't long before he felt force against his chest, and he pulled his head back a little.

"No..." She said weakly, tiredly. Savra pushed against him to back up, but like before, he didn't budge. "N-No, no, no. G-Get away from me..."

Altair leaned his head back more to look at her properly. She was frowning, and her cheeks were red and flushed from exertion. His hands went to her arms, curling around them to keep them against the wall at her sides. She started to thrash against his hold, fighting him again, probably with the last ounces of adrenalin she had left.

"Savra," He said deeply.

She shook her head back and forth, turning her grey eyes to his golden, rage and distress, hurt and betrayal, and all directed at him. And it hurt _him _to be on the receiving end of it, for that was the look she carried whenever she talked about her father's death, or her mother.

"Stop fighting me." Altair told her, low and quiet.

"Stop being a coward and let me go." She spat back, sneering at him.

He narrowed his brows. "Coward..." He repeated.

"Cow-_ard, "_ Savra repeated back with emphasis. "You are a _coward_, following those orders. _Dog_. Like Malik calls you. A cowardly dog, fearing his master's wrath, can't think on his own, needs his master to think for him. Altair the Cowa-"

He shoved into her and snarled close to her face. "_Stop it._"

She bucked against him angrily. "You stop! Let go! Get off of me! I'm not going back, I'm not!"

"You don't look like you have much of a choice." He told her.

"You didn't give me one! You bastard! You tricked me! You _tricked_ me!" She raised her voice with each accusation, and it shook, and her eyes watered at each push and shove she tried to give. "You stupid bastard! I trusted you! You wanted me to trust you and I did! You can't do this to me. I'm not going back..."

He was not moved by her fighting, his golden eyes studied her, listening to her every word, listening to the hurt in her voice, his jaw tightening as he did so.

"You can't make me! You can't do that to me! Bastard!" She yelled in his face, tears freely falling as the last of her strength left her body, and her pushing wasn't so much.

"I hate you..." She whispered all of a sudden, her eyes drifting to a spot over his shoulder as her chin trembled.

His heart surely stopped, and sunk as well. It stung, a lot, and it hurt his ears. His breath left him, his muscles tensed, and he froze like a statue as he stared at the girl.

She moved her eyes to him then, and brows pinched angrily as her teary eyes flared, her jaw grounded before she shouted. "I hate you!" Her arm freed itself in his frozen state and he didn't catch it in time for the punch she delivered to his chest. "I hate you!"

Altair quickly grabbed it, pinning above her head as he collected himself, leaning down, sliding his rough cheek against her wet cheek and whispered.

"Don't say things you don't mean, Savra."

Her hand tried to tug free as she grated out. "I mean it. I _hate _you, _coward_."

Altair swallowed thickly, closing his eyes as he told her quietly. "You don't hate me, you hate what I'm doing to you. But you don't hate me."

She didn't respond but he could feel her ire pulsating from her body, and he gathered his thoughts, taking a few moments to calm down before speaking again.

"How does it feel?"

Savra stilled. "What?" She asked in confusion.

"How does it feel?" Altair repeated, pulling away to look at her eyes, they were hard and damp, burning into his, but he didn't look away from her accusing gaze, he held it.

"How does _what _feel?" She bit out.

"Being captured."

Her lip curled into a snarl as her temper flared. "Go to hell!"

"Doesn't feel good, does it?" He continued, ignoring her insult. "Feels quite bad, I imagine. Being trapped, nowhere to go, no one to help you. And how easily it was done, that must feel the worst."

She thrashed against him angrily as his words hit her, pierced her. "Shut up! Get off of me!"

"You needed to see, Savra." Altair kept on, holding her gaze. "You needed to see what it was like, and that it is a very real possibility."

She stopped to look at him in confusion again, her eyes darting between his own. "Obviously since it's happening right now, _bastard_."

"Is it?"

Savra let out a disbelieving scoff, her eyes wide, almost crazed. "What are you going on about? You said you were taking me!"

Altair was silent, eyes traveling over her upset face. "I never said that."

Savra tried to pull from him, giving a hysterical shout. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

He was confusing her, he knew, and she had been through too much this night already. He'd been watching her converse with her mother, he saw how upset she had been.

"I never said I was going to take you, you only assumed."

"Shut up! Stop talking!" Savra closed her eyes and started shaking her head, she was crying again, and Altair was solemn as he watched her, knowing she was frantic because of his actions, her mind was not working correctly at the moment, it was too distressed, she didn't understand his words.

Altair released her hands, knowing she was too tired to fully push him away, and she immediately brought them around her head, curling them around it as she shook from her tears. He brought his hands to rest on the wall on either side of her neck, keeping her trapped, but not pinned.

"I never intended to take you, Savra." He told her quietly, hoping she was listening to him. "I let you assume that I was, but I wasn't. I needed to do that, to scare you. I know it's cruel, and I know you're upset, but you _must _understand that I needed you to see, to see what it felt like. To know that you can very well be captured, you are too vulnerable. I wanted you to see what would happen if you let down your guard, that could have easily been Zaim. And he would not have let you go, Savra."

It seemed to only make her cry harder, and he felt bad, but he still would have done it. The girl needed to see.

He pulled his gloves off and slid his hands around her cheeks, tilting her face to him, but she kept her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, tapping his forehead against hers. "Don't cry anymore, I'm not going to take you."

"You tricked me..." She said in a watery whisper.

"Yes, I did. And you made it too easy. I was only trying to show you."

"How do I know you're not trying to trick me again, you probably are." Savra sniffed.

"I'm not."

"You could be." She insisted, opening her eyes to him.

Altair lowered his hands to wrap around her waist, pulling her close against him, she didn't fight, she had none left. Her turned them so his back was to the chimney and lowered Savra and himself to the ground, bending his knees to support her back as he held her.

"I'm not." He repeated.

Savra didn't reply, but dropped her hands into her lap, staring at them while he stared at her quietly.

"You shouldn't have done that," She said, swallowing thickly before continuing. "I have, maybe one person I can trust left in this world, and that's Haydar. It used to be you too, I trusted you. I feel like a fool. Because apparently I'm _too vulnerable_. I don't... know if I can trust you anymore."

"I understand."

He brought his hands up, his thumbs tracing her tears away as she looked at her hands. Her grey eyes lifted to his, looking at them with their solemn depths.

He'd seen her upset before, with the punishment incident in the castle. Not like this though, not so defeated.

And he saw then, just how young this girl really was, barely into the years of adulthood, no one to guide her, no one to trust...

It saddened him to see her like this, even more knowing he was part of the cause. The other he knew was because she was very much shaken up from her conversation with her mother.

"I want to trust you." Savra broke through his thoughts, sounding just like the young girl he knew she really was, innocent at the heart, perhaps not the mind, but her heart was, naive and young.

"You don't have to trust me." Altair told her, brushing her cheek. "Just trust that I wish wish no harm for you, by anyone, even by myself. I may be a coward for following my master, Savra, but some of our lives are locked in place, and sometimes we can't get out of it."

She turned her face, looking at the ground near his thigh while murmuring. "I don't think you're a coward."

His lips tugged into a wry smile. "You would if you were still under the impression that I was trying to capture you."

Her hands fidgeted in her lap. "Well, yea... but you're not... so at the moment you aren't a coward..."

He smirked, cupping her face to look at him. "I'm proud of you, you know." When her eyes filled with questions he continued. "You never stopped fighting me, too stubborn to give up your life so easily. There was a moment where I even feared I'd lose you when you were running, slippery Savra."

He moved forward, watching her eyes dart hesitantly between his own as she swallowed hard. He dropped his gaze to her lips, and he didn't waste time before he pressed his against hers. Kissing her softly, pleased immensely when she responded to him. "Little, Savra." He murmured against her lips.

"Don't call me that." She whispered, and his cheeks felt wet, and he opened his eyes to see her crying silently, she let out a breath. "Don't call me that." She repeated as her brows furrowed, her eyes pinning themselves to her lap as she seemed to lose herself in her mind again.

He knew why then, he'd heard her father refer to her as that before, a few times over the years. She didn't want to hear it. Especially not after dealing with her mother.

He placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her back, kissing her again, deeper this time, grabbing her arms and wrapping them around his neck as he pressed her closer against him. He moved his lips, kissing her jaw, her chin, her nose, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead and saying.

"Then I'll call you, my Savra."

Her arms tightened around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. It felt so familiar, and welcome, and right. Just them, no one else, no one to answer to. Peace, was what he felt at the moment, and he never wanted to move.

"I don't hate you..." She said after a a while, speaking into his neck.

"I'm glad."

"I didn't mean it."

"I know."

"I know what it feels like to hate someone, and I don't think I could ever feel that for you." Savra told him with a sniff. "I just don't like to feel that, betrayal."

"I don't hate you, Altair." She said again.

He squeezed her middle, rubbing her back soothingly. "I believe you, Savra."

"I want to trust you..." She whispered, and he could feel her chin start to quiver again.

She was speaking her thoughts he found, and he had a feeling she wasn't really even listening to him. Perhaps she was still in slight shock, still distressed over what he did. Maybe she wouldn't even remember what she was saying.

"I want to go home." He heard her murmur, her arms laxing some. "But I don't have a home. I want my father back. But he's never coming back, never going to speak again, laugh again, smile again. He's not going to yell at me again, he's not going to see Haydar's baby... Nothing, not again..."

He didn't say anything, and he could feel her going limp, so he held her to him, bringing his knees closer to her back.

"I hate her." She said ever so quietly. "I don't hate you, Altair..."

Altair tilted his head, glancing down at her still form, and seeing her closed eyes.

He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, making himself more comfortable against the wall while he held the sleeping girl. He wasn't going back to the Bureau tonight, and he doubted they'd come and look for him.

He'd stay there while she slept, and it was no burden to him. He missed the girl, very much he found, and he could stay there forever, just as he was.

But he didn't have forever, he didn't even have a day.

"I know, my Savra." He spoke down to her, lifted his hand to pull his hood up as he settled into the wall.

He'd get no sleep tonight, and he was okay with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So an emotion filled chapter, huh? Alty has made an appearance with Savra, so for those who've been pinning for that I hope you liked it. The joke the two novices were relaying to Altair about Malik lusting for him was a tease on those who have an obsession with Maltair... you strangies you lol Anywho! I hope you guys liked the chapter, I got such a big response last chapter and I have a feeling it was because I played the "Birthday card" I obviously can't do that again lol So I hope to get the same response this chapter! Review guys! Don't be shy, I wanna know what you thought! Thanks for reading!

Sidenote: Even though I haven't started the ACIII storyline yet, I've already decided that after this story is over, or maybe even while it's still going, I'm going to write another for ACIII. Don't know what it's going to be about yet, but it's happening :) Okay enough from me.

_Sombrette_


	29. Conflicting Desires

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

**Author's Note:** **[Issue 1/10/13: I'm re-posting this because a few were having trouble opening this chapter! Let me know if you still can't.]**Sorry for the late post! I literally had nothing to write until last night. I have not slept a wink because I wanted to get this out of my head and into words _today. _I want to say thanks for everything last chapter, guys! The reviews, fav's, alerts! The mean ooodles to me! I see I got a few of you all teary eyes too...(smiles evilly) lol

**Responses:**

_nerdmafia101: Lol well glad you see it that way. Probably a little more depressing than your imaginations though, huh? Thanks for the review!_

_Kyuubecky: Your review made me smile a silly smile. Thank you bunches for your words I'm really happy you're liking the story!_

_DanAlaya: I'll say were sorta near the middle, everything is going to go a little faster from now on so it's difficult to say because there's more to Savra's plot even after the 'game' plot ends. You'll see :) And no I'm not trying to say anything about Sasha, everything from Savra's POV is how she is experiencing it at the moment, so her thoughts aren't necessarily what is true, but what she thinks. Dn't worry, even I think Sasha is a massive terd. XD lol thanks for the review!_

_SmileForMeNow0: I got you crying! yay lol I like knowing my writing is emotive enough to cause reactions so that makes me happy to hear :) Thanks for the review!_

_MystrusDOOM: Well I am glad I managed to trick you ;p and cause some tears in the process XD Thanks for reviewing!_

_Hannahhobnob: A lot of the readers took time to take a liking so I gotcha ;p Let me just say, she began the way she did for a reason, and it wasn't to make anyone take an immediate liking to her. I'm very happy you are liking the story XD thanks a bunch for the review!_

_daphii: Who's Anvra? LOL I think you meant Savra, right? Anyway I'm happy you're liking the story! I agree with the dullness of typical romance fics, so I try and steer from that as I am no fan of obnoxious fluff. A little fluff, but not too much XD_

_Samantha Andre: Thanks so much for your words. And I'm glad you see the romance that way. I didn't want it to be too quick. Also, thank you for your review on Passage to Ithorah! You made me smile ;p_

_Anon: Well, you actually did leave a review with a name unintentionally by calling yourself anon lol since the rest unsigned reviews by guests are just called 'guest' so I can distinguish you anyway :) Read the story 3 times?! I haven't even done that lol I really glad you like it that much!_

_Jenbuscus: I actually don't like Haytham that much, but I'm still in the very beginning of ACIII so that thought might change lol Connor is alright, but Altair will always be better IMO XD_

And to - _::Soloheartnet :: 12174le1 :: darklucifer23 :: Jess :: DeathDragon130 :: xVentressx :: xxz0eyxx :: essiemybessie :: linxas :: unknown author 5342215 :: Shadowwolf1618 :: Madeye Missy :: :: LoonyWolf :: - Thank you so much for the reviews!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XXIX_**

**Conflicting Desires  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Huh?<em>' Was the first thought that popped into her sleep muddled mind when she mentally stirred. She felt...odd... Her eyes didn't want to open, her body didn't want to respond, and she was pretty sure she couldn't feel her legs. But there was a pressure around her, on her sides and on her back. And there was warmth... she could feel warmth emanating from her front, on her cheek, on her temple. Strands of her hair were being pushed across her eyes rhythmically by a puff of warm air that came every few seconds from above, and a dull thud pumped into her ear that was pressed against the warmth... _thump-thump_..._thump-thump._

And the smell... it filled her nose and settled her nerves with its familiarity.

The night previous came back to her then; trailing the guard, Zafar, her mother... and _him_. Savra let out a breath through her nose and attempted to open her eyes. They were still heavy, and she felt exhausted, but she forced them open and she saw darkness. A sliver of dull light was in front of her and she realized her head was covered by the hood of her cloak. Her hand flexed and it was lethargic when she moved it to her face to push the hood away. Her wrist was sore when her fingers grasped the material of her cloak and uncovered her head.

She blinked a little when more light hit her face, but one glance at the horizon showed that the sun had not made its way up yet. Stars were still blinking, slowly disappearing as more and more the sky shifted from the dark to light as morning approached. But it was the material showing in her peripheral that stole her attention. White, white cloth, rising and falling in an even pattern, and she moved along with it. Savra swallowed to wet her dry throat and lifted her head a little. An involuntary groan sounded at the sore and stiffness of it.

She pushed herself straight a little more, as she did she saw her current position. A glance down explained why she couldn't feel her legs, couldn't even shift her toes when she tried as she was essentially sitting on them, well, not really, more like on him and her legs were bent on either side of his hips. She trailed her eyes up, along the white cloth of his torso, the belt that held his knives, until they came to the hood.

His head was lolled forward, chin resting on his chest and the rest concealed in the shadows of his hood. But his mouth was visible, and she watched as he let the puffs of air pass through. She leaned forward a little, to look up into his hood and search for the golden glint of his eyes, but she didn't find it, and she assumed he was asleep. Though he could have been pretending, he liked doing that she recalled, but she wasn't sure how to tell.

A little smile pulled at her lips and she poked him gently in the chest. "Are you tricking me again?" Her voice came out in a rasp, and she swallowed again to sooth her throat. The yelling and crying the previous night had taken a toll on her.

Altair didn't move, or respond.

She sat back a little, her spine hitting his legs. His arms pulled slightly when she did, and she looked down to see them resting on her sides, his fingers gripping at the material of her tunic. Her eyes drifted to a tuft of brown on her right side, and when she focused on it, she realized what it was. Her hand curved around his, pulling it into her lap, and a small rueful smile came over her as she ran her fingers through the fur still covering his bracer.

"Thought you said you didn't like fur, you big jerk." It made her heart squeeze a little seeing that he still wore it. She assumed he would only humor her with it for that night he'd given it to her. The night he left, the night he said he was done...

Savra's eyes trailed up to his hood again, and still he had not moved, still he breathed rhythmically, still his chest rose and fell in his sleep.

"Big jerk..." She whispered. After some slight hesitation, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his chin. His skin scratched at her, rougher than she remembered. Her eyes glanced up, searching for that glint again, but it still wasn't there. "Stupid assassin..." she continued, kissing his skin again softly. "Arrogant ass..." She ghosted her lips over his. "Hard headed bastard..." And she kissed him, gently, barely.

"...Stubborn witch..." A rumbled vibrated against her mouth, and then his lips moved with hers. His hands at her sides tightened around her waist. "Demented female..." Savra smiled against him at his words. Altair's hand came up then, gripping her jaw and turning her head to kiss her deeper, his other wrapped tighter around her back and pressed her further against him. And she let him, until his fingers started digging into her skin, until he was bruising her lips, until his warm breath puffed and danced over her, until her heart raced faster than his own, and she too gripped at him, grasping his shoulders, pulling him closer, trying to feel, him, his person, because she was tired of the lonely days, with no one to talk to, left with her thoughts, all alone. But he was here now, and she was happy, and her heart was dancing, fluttering, and jumping.

Because he was here, and he was showing her that he felt the same way.

Savra pulled away to catch her breath, and when she did, she saw the glint she was searching for, golden and sure. His forehead thumped onto hers as he tried to calm his breathing, whispering to her. "Silly girl."

"Big jerk..." Savra whispered back.

He smirked and said. "You forgot coward."

Her smiled dropped and she opened her mouth to reply, but he moved in then and kissed her silent.

"I know," He said, staring into her eyes with a gentleness that kept her quiet. "You didn't mean it."

Savra swallowed and nodded, they stayed that way, for moments maybe. Just staring, silently taking each other's presence in until she interrupted it with,

"I can't feel my legs."

Altair blinked in confusion, then slid his gaze down and saw how she was sitting and nodded. She felt movement at her back and then he said, "I can't feel mine either."

Her lips quirked and she tilted her head. "Whatever are we to do?"

Out of nowhere she was shoved to the side with force and she yelped when she landed on the ground. She shot a look to Altair. "What the hell was that for!"

His lips were tugged in an amused smirk, as he leaned further back into the chimney, his legs started moving slowly and she watched as he rubbed his knees. "How else was I to get you off me?" He asked, and his tone was unusually playful.

She leaned on her elbow. "How about asking..."

He focused on his legs, and his voice turned more serious. "No, you never listen to me anyway."

Savra dropped her eyes to the ground, and then his legs as more movement came to them. She rolled onto her back and mimicked a star as she stared at the lightening sky. She tried to lift her legs but they wouldn't move and were completely numb but the tingling started once she laid flat. She remained that way until minute control came back and she began tapping her heel against the roof for more feeling. Her face scrunched and winced at the unnatural, uncomfortable tingling.

She sucked in a sharp breath once a grip came to her calf and her eyes popped open, she pushed herself onto her elbows. Altair gripped hard as he started tugging her closer by the leg, attempting to drag her across the little distance to where he was seated. She laid back as he began kneading the muscles in her calves quietly, her fingers twitched every now and then at the tingling.

She didn't realize his hands were traveling higher until she felt them move above her knee and she flinched in surprise, immediately sitting up with wide eyes. Altair chuckled quietly and smirked in her direction, looking entirely pleasing at her reaction as he sat back.

"_Hmph!_" Savra glared as she turned her face to hide the rosy blush, which only made him chuckle again. "Quit laughing..."

"Oh, but you modesty is so amusing, Savra."

Savra huffed and turned to him. "It's amusing to you that I am virtuous? I should take that as an insult!

He shrugged, unaffected by her displeasure. "Only because it does not suit your personality."

Savra stood then, her legs a little wobbly, and placed her hands on her hips. Altair watched her, his lips quirking a bit at her demeanor. "And what would suit my _'personality'_? Acting as a tart?"

He stood as well, popping his back as he stretched with a wince. "Seems more likely."

Savra's eyes were wide with offense, he was essentially saying it would make more sense if she acted as a whore. The gall he had! "How can you say that!" Savra asked hysterically, and his lips tugged a little more as he watched her, which only angered her further. "And with such ease, huh? I _happen_ to have some respect for myself so EXCUSE ME! So if a girl should be so outlandish it means she is a tart? Are you _daft_?! Are you?!"

He was grinning by that point at her rant and her anger boiled. She stepped to him and stomped her foot, raising her hand to poke him in the chest. "How _dare_ yo-!"

"I'll show you how I dare." He smirked as his hand closed around her offending one and yanked her to him, pinning her hand to his chest. And she immediately felt herself in the same position as last night, and an alarm in her brain went off because of it. _Flee_ it told her, but before she could react he bent down to cover her mouth with his own, rendering her silent like he always did. He pulled away. "Virtuous tart."

Savra stepped back and shook her head at him, placing her hands back on her hips. He crossed his arms, waiting for another lash out, but her anger had dwindled.

Still, she said. "I'm internally seething over your _base _assumptions..."

Altair smirked. "I don't doubt it."

"Yea... well... just so you're aware..."

"I am."

"_Good._"

"Good."

"_Hmph!"_ She sniffed, and turned her side to him. It wasn't long before she felt him behind her, felt his arms come around and lock across her collarbone, his head slid by her own and he said quietly.

"I am happy to see you are alright, Savra."

Her tense shoulders slumped and she let the anger slid away... with some difficulty. She spun then, and plastered on a smirk. His arms dropped to his sides.

"'Course I'm alright. I am _me_, you know."

His face held no amusement this time, and she saw as he swallowed hard.

"I know..."

Her head tilted at his tone, at the look that seemed hang in his eyes. They seemed sad, and she couldn't understand why.

"Hey," Savra started. "What's wrong, Altair?"

He swallowed again and shook his head stiffly, replying in his stoic voice. "Nothing... let us fetch your bow. I recall you dropped it before... before..." He trailed off uncomfortably.

Before he snatched her, she remembered.

"Okay..." She said as she rubbed her arm.

She followed him since she had no idea how to get back to the random roof she had thrown the bow down, they had ran far last night. She hopped over the roofs after him, he seemed to know the way. A part of her worried greatly, for if they could not find her bow, she had no weapon left. Her dagger was gone, all that stayed was the sheath that hung empty at her belt.

It took a while, and they had stopped a few times to scan the roofs, but eventually he pointed to one a ways ahead and below. Once they reached it he walked over to it slowly as she stopped in the center. He bent and picked the weapon up, he held it, his eyes traveling over the designs while his finger traced over where the metal met wood.

Savra watched him, tucking her hands in the material of her cloak to shy away from the morning chill. For a moment, he just stared at the bow, seemingly lost in thought. But then he spoke, and it was low, and it was quiet, but mostly it sounded desperate and that made her heart jump.

"It is not too late..."

Savra's brows furrowed in confusion. "Not too late for what?"

"To leave this place, to escape this all." He looked over at her then, and his eyes pleaded.

Savra swallowed, her mouth opening in closing, trying to form words, but all that came out was, "A-Altair..."

"Savra," He said, and strode towards her purposefully once hearing her hesitation. "You could, you could still do it."

"But-"

"There is nothing for you here-"

"My mother-!"

"Your mother is obviously paying the consequences in her own way. I was there, I heard the whole thing. She is living with guilt and regret, and it will eat at her forever. It may not be how you wished for her to pay for what she's done, but she is still suffering for it. Leave it be, Savra. Let it end." Altair spoke to her gently.

Savra though, her anger triggered at his words. "Don't sympathize with her!" She shook. "Not you, Altair. Don't say she's suffering! How is she suffering? By bathing in wealth? Don't even stand there and tell me that is enough. It's not _enough_! It'll _never_ be enough. I _will _kill her, I will!"

His eyes were solemn as he looked down at her. "Then why didn't you last night, when you had the chance?"

Savra flinched and took a step back, she sputtered and shook her head back and forth. "B-because... because the shot went wrong!"

"I happen to know your aim is quite precise."

"I missed the deer..." She tried to defend by bring up the hunt he had been on with her in the forest.

Altair stared at her seriously. "Because it moved unexpectedly. She was still, just you and just her, nothing to bar your shot. But still you hesitated, Savra." He stepped to her, cupping her cheek and saying quietly. "Because you are not that person, you are not supposed _to be _that person. Don't let this consume you more than it has. _Leave _it, Savra. I'll _help _you. I'll buy you a map, I'll get you out of the city unseen, I'll point you the way. And you'll be free..."

Her eyes stayed on his, her heartbeat was pounding between her ears, crashing against her chest. His words, as much as she didn't want them to, were swaying her. Just the thought of going out and being surrounded by the forest, the trees, the pines, the lively birds, the streams, grasses, and animals, pulled at her. To be free, again. No more walls, no hiding, no noise of the city, no more sneaking.

Altair seemed to see how his words were affecting her and he continued. "You will be with your brother again. He misses you greatly. Haydar will leave Masyaf, he will find you. "

There was a pressure building behind her eyes at the mention of her brother, and her throat was seizing. Altair saw this, relief slowly making its way across his eyes. He stroked her cheek, watching.

She let out a shaky breath, and whispered. "And you?" Altair's expression immediately dropped, though Savra continued. "You'll... you'll be there too? To... to v-visit me?"

She was hesitating, but only because she didn't really know how to express what she really wanted to say. To say that she wanted him to _more _than visit her, to have him there, to see him, laugh, smile, tease, and just _be. _To be, without all the pressure of Masyaf, the pressure of hiding, of staying safe. Because, she cared for him a lot more than she ever realized. It was easy to pretend like it didn't matter that he was gone throughout the weeks, but that was because he wasn't there. She had other things to focus on. But he was here, in front of her, like he never left. She honestly couldn't imagine going somewhere, starting some _'new life'_ and just forget about him, forget about everything they'd been through, how close they'd become. She just couldn't, she wanted him near her, she just didn't know how to say...

"Savra..." Altair began, and she looked at his eyes once hearing his tone. He looked entirely uncertain, and the confliction was clear.

She felt her heart racing faster in anticipation. "You will... right, Altair?"

He didn't answer, and a sinking feeling began to creep into her belly. He was so tense, and his hand cupping her cheek dropped to curve around her neck, the warmth of it burning into her flesh. His head dropped to lean against her forehead and he slid his eyes closed in a wince.

I...I-I cannot..." He spoke ruefully, his hand tightening on her neck.

"What do you mean you can't? You can..." Savra replied in confusion, and the sinking in her stomach became heavier.

His head shook against her and he swallowed hard. "No... Savra."

"Why not?" Savra said, her brows furrowing more and more at his words. "Why can't you, Altair?"

Altair didn't respond, and he grimaced as she spoke, still he kept his eyes closed.

Savra didn't understand, she thought...

"Do... d-do you not... want t-to see me anymore?" She asked in a small voice, the hurt coating her words, the confusion present.

She saw as he swallowed again and clenched his jaw.

Realization hit her, and it was a knife in her chest and a stone in her gut. "You... you don't want to see me anymore..."

Altair exhaled a shaking breath. "Only because it is for the best..." He replied solemnly.

"For who?" Savra frowned, trying desperately to keep her emotions calm.

"You..."

"How?" She demanded, and he grimaced again, she nudged his shoulder. "How is that best for me, Altair?"

His eyes opened then, and his golden, they were pained, and sorry, and regretful and it scared her. "Because I am no good for you, Savra..."

Savra's frown deeped. "Says who?"

"Says me..."

She was honestly baffled by his words and why he was saying or even thinking them.

"What makes you think that? I think you're fine... I mean... you're a jerk sometimes but I'm not perfect eith-"

"Not because of that!" He snapped suddenly, taking her by surprise as he pulled away. "Because of what I am. I am an _assassin!_"

Savra stared at him dumbly. "But I already know that..."

"And yet you overlook it greatly, Savra. Does it not bother you?"

It didn't, it had never bothered her, but only because she never really took the time to sit down and think about it. She had just accepted it, as a part of him, it was just what he did. And she knew what they did, was for the benefit of all, not out of evil, but the opposite. So why was she to care? Her father had been one, her brother was one, and she knew them as people, normal people who were perfectly fine to her.

"It doesn't."

"Then you are a fool. Look what has happened to Nasir, just because of what he was. And all those associated with him were always in danger and look at them now, _dead_. You are lucky to be alive, even yet still. The point of sending you off to find a village north is for you to start your life, Savra. To leave everything behind, including the brotherhood. I am no good for you anyway, we... you... you deserve someone better... someone who can make you happy... someone who can give you what you want. I... I have nothing to offer you, and you are so young... I... we do not match... I can't be like you, Savra. My duties..."

His words were hard on her ears and they didn't sit well. She was completely confused at his admissions. "Don't I get to decide who I do and do not deserve?" She asked with a frown. Altair hesitated to reply and she kept on. "Don't you know you make me happy?"

The hurt in her tone was clear and his expression filled with confliction.

"What have I asked of you that you couldn't give me? I don't know why you are suddenly saying these things." Her heart sunk deeper as she analyzed what he said. "But maybe... but maybe I do know."

Savra let a shaky breath leave her and her hands clenched into fits. "You say we don't match. So maybe this isn't about me, but maybe this is about you. Because maybe it is _I_ who is no good for _you._" Her tone became hard, wounded. "That makes much more sense, doesn't it?"

Altair's eyes widened slightly and he tried to speak but she would not let him.

"You've been saying it all along, how stupid I am, how foolish I am, how stubborn, _demented_, and silly." She threw his earlier playful words at him. "How strange my mind works, how quickly my moods shift, how foul my mouth is. Maybe it is _you _who deserves better. Because maybe _I_ cannot make you happy, and _I_ can't give you what you want, and_ I _have nothing to offer you. Because I don't, I have nothing to offer. I am how I am, and like always, I will not change. You obviously must see this, and with me going away it is a chance for you to be rid of me-"

"No, Savra-" He cut in with alarm.

"_Yes_." Savra bit out. The doleful expression she wore was only a piece of how she was feeling inside. She felt betrayed, just like the night before, only this time it hurt much, much worse. It made her feel sick, like she wanted to vomit.

"My only question, Altair." She said after a moment. Her tone bitter and burned. "Is why in the hell did you ever kiss me, huh?"

Altair's face dropped and he tried to step to her but she could not have retreated from him quicker. "Why? And why continue kissing me? And why tell me you care when you obviously don't-"

"I care!" He insisted seriously, but Savra wasn't hearing.

"Was this a game? It had to have been because I don't understand the rules!" Savra yelled at him, her voice shaking and she just knew she going to start crying. "Was it just _'caring'_, _pretending_ that I'm important to you until you see a better opportunity? All along you knew it would never be, yet all this time you make me feel for you, Altair. More and more, because I couldn't help it! Like I would be able to just_ stop_ when you say so! When you say no more, _Savra!_ Was I suppose to know this? Because I didn't! I wasn't _aware_, Altair! I didn't know that's how it works with you!"

"Savra, you are misunderstanding!"

She was crying by then, and she wiped her eyes furiously. "Oh I know I'm misunderstanding. Obviously I misunderstood this whole _'situation'_! Congratulations, Altair, you tricked me again..."

He strode to her and gripped her shoulders. "Savra, let me speak!"

She shoved him away. "No! Don't touch me, lest I think it's something more!"

Altair winced and moved to grab her again, but she slapped him. "Don't touch me."

His hand went to his cheek as he stared at her in shock. She stood, tense, daring him to try again. When he remained still she quickly leaned down and grabbed her bow, strapping it over her chest.

"Savra..."

"Don't talk to me." She glanced at a few roofs to find which direction she had to go in so she could return to her balcony.

"Savra, you twist my words." Altair tried again, moving in front of her once more.

"No, you twist my feelings." She replied, taking a step back. "But I'm glad, because now I know. 'Cause you know what? I _wasn't _planning on going north. Not now anyway. I'm staying _right _here, because I _want _to. I only wanted to know what you planned to do once I did, now I do... and I'm sorry..." She swallowed and looked away, wiping a warm tear from her cheek with her sleeve. "I'm sorry I ever kissed you to begin with... I'm sorry I let it get to here... let myself fall in-..." A humorless laugh left her lips. "Guess I am a _'tart'_ after all, huh?"

Savra shook her head, and winced, she needed to go and needed to do it now. The expression Altair held was not helping her remain _'calm'_ and she truly wanted to go hide in her balcony and be left with herself.

"Savra, I..." He followed each of her retreating steps, and he grabbed hold of her cloak to keep her still. "You _misunderstand_..."

She pushed his hand from her slowly, and kept her eyes from his as she responded softly. "I know, we already established that. I know now not to make that mistake again." She took more steps back and said. "I'm leaving now, don't follow me." Her breath hitched and she exhaled quickly. "Goodbye, Altair. Hope you find the one you deserve."

She walked away hurriedly before she could cry more, she heard his steps but they were only a few before he halted.

It pained her to even think it, a lot, too much even. She felt completely out of it, in a dream, she couldn't believe it had turned this way. For her to hear that she wasn't good enough, even if he didn't say it, he was implying it, and it pierced and squeezed at her heart. She almost wished she hadn't out out his inner thoughts, wished she hadn't asked if he'd visit her. She had lied, she was honestly considering leaving, like he wanted, but not now, no. She wasn't going anywhere. Perhaps it was out of spite that she was staying, but she told herself she was staying anyway had he never showed up last night.

"Big jerk..." She whispered a watery whisper as she made her way across the rooftops.

* * *

><p>Altair watched Savra's cloaked figure move further and further away. He wanted to follow, he <em>should<em> have followed, but he knew he couldn't, he had pressing issues to attend to and time was running short.

He felt completely blindsided by what had just happened. He had been so shocked at what she was saying and how she reacted... he didn't know how to respond, how to fix it.

It hadn't been a game to him, and he _did _care about her, more than he ever should have allowed himself because now she was hurt, thinking he used her, off crying somewhere, and there he stood, dumbfounded.

'_Don't you know you make me happy?'_

Those simple words had wounded him, for if how he treated her made her happy it only fueled the belief that she deserved better than him. Someone more like herself, with less taint then he held, more life, because the girl was a ball of life when she wanted to be. And he just wasn't... his responsibilities weighed him down, aged him prematurely.

He rubbed his hands over his face, wincing at the sting in his cheek, and sighed as he glanced in the direction she had left once more.

"No, Savra. It was you who made _me _happy..." He spoke quietly, turning and made to descend the building to head for the Bureau.

* * *

><p>When he entered through the roof garden, he made for the entry room slowly, his mind completely stuck on what had occurred just before. He passed through the archway and noticed Malik was awake, a quick glance at the other side of the room showed the other occupants still asleep. The entire side of the Bureau had transformed into pillows and bodies. Though Altair could see Zaim pressed completely against the wall so not to be too close the young novices Jal and Nafi.<p>

Malik was sipping tea, looking over some parchments when Altair stepped up to the counter.

"Safely and Peace, Altair."

Altair took a seat on a stool and replied quietly. "Upon you as well, brother." He could feel Malik's gaze on him as he stared at the counter.

"You did not return last night, I assume you found her?" He asked in a low voice.

Altair's brows furrowed at the mention of it but he glanced up. "What makes you assume that, I went for a walk."

Malik smirked then. "Well, that must have been some walk. But I know you were with her." He pointed to Altair's face. "That cheek is red with a hand mark, and the other is bruised prettily. Who else goes for the face so often but that girl?"

Altair touched his other cheek and winced, he remembered last night and how he was kicked. But he shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'm not here to talk about her. I came for a different reason."

Malik nodded then and mused. "And your timing is fateful."

Altair straightened with interest. "So it's true then. Robert de Sable is in Jerusalem."

"I've seen the knights myself."

"Only misfortune follows that man. If he's here, it's because he intends ill. I won't give him the chance to act."

Malik glared at him. "Do not let vengeance cloud your thoughts, brother. We both know no good can come of that."

Altair recalled saying a similar thing to the girl earlier, just before everything shifted for the worst. He swallowed, his mood was greatly depleting.

"I have not forgotten. You have nothing to fear. I do not seek revenge, but knowledge…"

Malik was silent, watching him, and then murmured in slight awe. "Truly you are not the man I once knew."

"My work has taught me many things, revealed secrets to me. But there are still pieces of this puzzle I do not possess."

"What do you mean?"

Altair moved his eyes to the archway. "All the men I've laid to rest have worked together, united by this man. Robert has designs upon the land, this much I know for certain. But how and why, when and where... these things remain out of reach."

"Crusaders and Saracens working together?"

"They are none of these things, but something else. Templars."

Malik shook his head. "The Templars are part of the Crusader army."

"Or so they'd like King Richard to believe. No, their only allegiance is to Robert de Sable in some mad idea that they will stop the war."

"You spin a strange tale." Malik said.

"You have no idea, Malik. But tell me where they've been seen; I should be after him before he slips away."

* * *

><p>Sometime later found Altair back in the Bureau pacing. Jal, Nafi, and Zaim were awake. And were all eating a meal as they listened to Altair recall the information he discovered to Malik. Zaim had mentioned that Altair had better be prepared after his target to help him, for he was not waiting any longer to hunt for the girl.<p>

Altair had snapped at him about more pressing issues.

Malik tapped his fingers against the counter as he watched Altair pace. "So what is your plan?"

"I'll attend the funeral and confront Robert."

The Dai agreed. "The sooner the better. Fortune favor your blade, brother."

Altair nodded, he turned for the archway, making to leave, but he paused, hesitated and spoke. "Malik. Before I go, there's something I should say."

Malik, having already gone back to his work looked up. "Be out with it."

"I've been a fool."

"Shh!" Jal suddenly shushed Nafi who was speaking to him and they both turned their attention to the Dai and assassin. "I think Altair is going to admit his lusting feelings for our dear Dai." Zaim rolled his eyes toward the ceiling.

Malik's eye twitched in agitation as he strained to ignore the pair and replied evenly to Altair. "Normally I'd make no argument, but what is this? What are you talking about?"

Altair swallowed and began slowly. "All this time, I never told you I was sorry. Too damn proud... You lost your arm because of me, lost Kadar. You had every right to be angry."

Malik looked him over seriously and then said. "I do not accept your apology."

Disappointment and shame filled the assassin as his shoulders dropped, he nodded slowly. "I understand."

"I always said Malik was a rat bastard." Jal whispered to Nafi who nodded solemnly. Zaim held an amused smirk as he listened.

"No. You don't." Malik replied, purposefully ignoring the two. "I do not accept your apology because you are not the same man who went with me into Solomon's Temple. And so you have nothing to apologize for."

Altair looked surprised. "Malik…"

"Nafi, if you see any wetness from my eyes, don't think any less of me." Jal spoke to his comrade.

Nafi looked to him and his lips quirked. "Never, Jal…_never_."

The two embraced suddenly in jest, making Zaim sneer and Malik scowl. Altair remained unfazed by their antics.

Malik turned his attention back to the assassin. "Perhaps if I had not been so envious of you, I... would not have been so careless myself. I'm just as much to blame."

Altair shook his head. "Don't say such things."

"Ohh, the _sentimentalities_, Nafi!" Jal wailed into his friend's shoulder. Nafi patted Jal's back, nodding his agreement.

Malik other eye began twitching but he kept his voice as calm as possible. "We are one. As we share the glory of our victories, so too should we share the pain of our defeat. In this way we grow closer, we grow stronger."

Altair bowed his head gratefully. "Thank you, brother."

Malik waved him off and turned his eyes to the novices, a scowl so deep marring his features.

Jal saw this and grinned sheepishly. "Heh… now Malik… remember… we are all one here, just like you said. So any anger you direct to us is essentially directed at yourself, Altair, even Zaim –though who cares about him ha!... ha…heh…heh?"

"SHUT UP FOR ONCE!"

* * *

><p>Savra sat concealed on the rooftop as she watched the scene below; there had been a lot of murmurings about a funeral and she had noticed the gathering. Curious and seeking something to fill her bleak morning, she traveled to watch.<p>

She listened to the priest as he shouted about how sad and worse off they were with the man they were there mourning now dead. The crowd was thick, listening to the man go on and on. Knights, a few of them, were in attendance she noticed, standing near the priest as he spoke.

But a flicker of something caught her attention as it moved methodically through the crowd. A flash of white. Her heart skipped as she scooted closer to the lip of the building in which she resided. She sat on her heels as she watched intently, her eyes locked on _his_ figure.

She realized that must have been the reason he was in Jerusalem. His target was here, at the funeral. That shocked her, for she'd not seen him performing his contracts.

"We have tried to track his killer, but it has proved difficult! These creatures cling to the shadows and run from any who would face them fairly. But not today! For it seems one stands among us! He mocks us with his presence and must be made to pay! Seize him!" The priest's voice boomed in the graveyard and Savra's eyes snapped to the knights as they started making for him.

The assassin went into action then, dodging the men, he was focused on one only. Savra instantly reached for her bow and pulled an arrow free, fidgeting with both nervously as she moved to her knees. Altair continuously tried to reach for the particular knight who kept slipping past his reach. When one knight slashed a sword across his side, he fell to a kneel. Savra nocked the arrow back after a blink and in a flash it was gone, slicing through the air and imbedding itself into the knight's thigh. A shout of pain left him as he dropped his sword that was poised to go for the assassin and his hands went around the arrow.

"Archer!" One yelled through the panicked crowd.

Savra's heart dropped as she jumped to her feet and pulled another arrow free. By that time Altair had stood, but his attention remained on the certain knight as he went after him again.

Savra saw guards point at her and her fingers fidgeted when a group of them ran to ascend the building with yells and shouts. She backed away from the building edge anxiously and sought out the assassin again, who had his target by the tunic, yanking the helmet off of him.

She could hear the guard scaling and she turned and made to escape.

* * *

><p>"What sorcery is this?!" Altair sneered at the sight of the woman who was not Robert.<p>

His heart was pumping and his nerves were on edge. He couldn't _believe_ Savra was there! What was she thinking! He knew it as soon as he saw the arrow in the knight's leg, her fletching was black and green. He'd seen it enough times. And now she was being chased, because she helped him.

"No sorcery. We knew you'd come. Robert needed to be sure he'd have time to get away." The woman replied.

Altair scowled. "So he flees!"

"We cannot deny your success. You have laid waste to our plans. First the treasure, then our men. Control of the Holy Land slipped away. But then he saw an opportunity, to reclaim what has been stolen, to turn your victories to our advantage."

"Al Mualim still holds your treasure, and we've routed your army before. Whatever Robert plans, he'll fail again." Altair retorted surely, giving her a shake by his grip on the tunic.

"Ah, but it's not just Templars you'll contend with now."

"Speak sense!"

"Robert rides for Arsuf to plead his case that Saracen and Crusader unite against the Assassins."

"That will never happen! They have no reason to."

"Had perhaps. But now you've given them one. Nine in fact. The bodies you've left behind-victims on both sides. You've made the Assassins an enemy in common and ensured the annihilation of your entire order. Well done." The woman mocked.

"Not nine. Eight."

"What do you mean?"

"You are not my target. I will not take your life. You are free to go, but do not follow me." He released her none too gently and stepped away.

"I don't need to. You're already too late."

"We'll see."

She ran and Altair busied himself with escaping the area, heading for the way he saw the guards chase after Savra.

* * *

><p>She huffed when the stitch at her side stung sharply. She hopped over another large gap and her landing was clumsy, causing her to stumble and falter to her hands and knees. The charging footfalls behind her made her scramble up and move to put more distance between them.<p>

The guards had kept up with her for longer than she expected. They'd not given up. Her legs were still sore from the morning and it wasn't helping.

Another leap, another fall, and more scrambling had her running out of roof to run on. She wasn't too good at climbing down, unless she was near the Bazaar and there were crates high enough to aid her. But these buildings were tall and she didn't know what she was going to do.

The footfalls were closer as she slowed her pace to find a different route.

"There!" A guard yelled, and a glance behind her showed them too near. She turned then, and made for another building to her left. She pumped her legs faster for the gap between was notable. She raced, and when she reached the edge she pushed off and leapt. Her arms swung wildly in the air and when she landed it was hard, her knees buckled instantly. Savra fell with a pained gasp, her body rolling across the roof until the momentum stopped. Her cloak was twisted around her and her bow dug painfully into her back.

The sound of the guards' continuous pursuit had her pushing past the pain and rising to her knees shakily. She stumbled a little and caught her breath, pressing a hand to her ribs, she took off in a jog. Another gap was approaching, though smaller than before and she sped up while weaving around some chimneys. She was getting ready for the leap as she passed a box. Something shot out and grabbed her, tugging her by her breeches and yanked her inside.

Savra yelped in surprise and she flailed in the dark box. An arm came across her torso to hold her still and a gloved hand closed over the lower half of her face.

"Be quiet!" A hiss came to her ear, and then whispered. "They will hear you."

She relaxed at the voice and slumped. She found it odd, for he had said the very same words when they had met in the alley, and she was doing the very same thing; running from guards.

They remained completely still and silent in the box garden when the footsteps caught up. His hand left her face and dropped to her middle, squeezing her a little.

Savra ignored it, for it wasn't allowed to affect her anymore, because he didn't mean anything by it, not matter what he said.

"Where'd he go?" The guard spoke to another, and his voice was right outside the box, with only the cloth concealing them.

"I saw him fall… He might have jumped another one." The other suggested.

Savra heard a great sigh from the guard. "Ah! It is pointless now… let us get back and see the rest of the damage the assassin has done."

The other guard agreed and the pair listened to their leave.

Altair waited a few extra minutes to be sure and then shifted a little behind her. Savra took that as him trying to get up so she gripped the edge of the box and pulled herself past the flapping material, landing ungracefully outside on the roof. She pushed herself up and held onto the side of the box for support. When she straightened, he was already standing in front of her, staring at her quietly.

Savra fidgeted under his gaze and wrung her hands. "Well… bye." She said, and turned to leave, desperate to get away from him, just like the morning.

He grabbed her wrist and turned her to him. She didn't have a chance to react before he stepped to her, cupped her face between his gloved hands, and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you." He murmured deeply, causing her to close her eyes.

Then his touch was gone, and when she opened her eyes she saw that he was gone too. And she was left with herself… just like she wanted.

* * *

><p>"It was a trap!" Altair shouted as soon as he passed through the archway.<p>

Malik looked up. "I heard the funeral turned to chaos. What happened?"

"Robert de Sable was never here. He sent another in his stead. He was expecting me."

Jal and Nafi looked up from their chess game and watched curiously. Zaim gazed at the assassin with vague interest.

"You must go to Al Mualim!" Malik told him.

"There's no time. She told me where he's gone, what he plans. If I return to Masyaf, he might succeed, and then, I fear we'll be destroyed." Altair shook his head as he began pacing.

Zaim began narrowing his eyes at the conversation and he stood.

Malik responded. "We have killed most of his men. He cannot hope to mount a proper attack. Wait... did you say "she"?"

Altiar waved an impatient hand. "Yes! It was a woman. Strange, I know, but that's for another time. For now we must focus on Robert. We may have thinned his ranks but the man is clever. He goes to plead his case to Richard and Salahuddin, to unite them against the common enemy... against us."

Malik's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Surely you are mistaken. This makes no sense. These two men would never-"

"-oh but they would. And we have ourselves to blame. The men I've killed, men on both sides of the conflict, men important to both leaders. Robert's plan may be ambitious but it makes sense, and it could work."

"Look, brother. Things have changed. You must return to Masyaf. We cannot act without our master's permission. It could compromise the Brotherhood. I thought... I thought you had learned this."

"Stop hiding behind words, Malik!" Altair shouted. "You wield the creed and its tenets like some shield. He's keeping things from us, important things! You're the one who told me we could never know anything, only suspect. Well I suspect this business with the Templars goes deeper. When I'm done with Robert, I will ride for Masyaf that we may have answers. But perhaps you could go now! "

Malik shook his head instantly. "I cannot leave the city, Altair."

"Then walk amongst its people. Seek out those who served the ones I slew. Learn what you can. You call yourself perceptive; perhaps you'll see something I could not."

The Dai's brows furrowed in uncertainly. "I don't know. I must think on this."

Altair sighed and gave a nod. "Do as you must, my friend. But it's time I ride for Arsuf. Every moment I delay, our enemy gets one step ahead of me."

"And what about your word to Al Mualim, Altair." Zaim cut in then and sneered. "You must help me with the girl."

Altair scowled. "Did you not hear?!"

"Oh I heard, novice. I heard you doubting our master, and now you try and shift Malik's allegiances as well. Has the girl really gotten that deep into your head?"

"You _fool!_" Altair sneered angrily. "This has nothing to do with her!"

"It's just so very _convenient_ that now you must leave!" Zaim shouted at him. "Anything to get out of capturing your whore, Altair!"

The dark eyed assassin was caught off guard by the punch that slammed into the side of his already bruised face. He stumbled back with a gasp and began falling.

Jal, who was right in his landing range, yelped and scrambled across the chess table and into Nafi, squealing. "Save me, Nafi from this brute!"

Nafi caught his comrade and pulled him away just in time for when Zaim landed on the chess table, their pieces scattering everywhere.

"I got you, Jal." He laughed, they both looked at Zaim as he shot an outraged look to the assassin who was glaring darkly at him.

"Yes, Zaim. _Anything_ to get out of capturing _'my whore'_."

With one last sneer at the dark eyed assassin, Altair turned and made for the exit.

Malik's voice stopped him. "Be careful, brother."

"I will be. I promise." Altair replied over his shoulder before he left.

Meanwhile, Jal and Nafi looked at each other before glancing at the Dai who watched the archway. "I thought Malik was Altair's whore…"

"So did I." Nafi replied.

Jal wailed in pain when a book came flying into his head, and Nafi dodged for the pillows for cover when more came their way.

"_Idiots_!" Malik seethed.

* * *

><p>Uhg... so angsty. Are you guys tired of the angst? I certainly am... But... it's all necessary for the bigger plot. You gotta remember. Without the bad, you'd never appreciate the good. Also! <strong>Assume Nothing!<strong> Keep that in mind my reading readers lol Things are going to speed up... and if you recall the original AC storyline, you know why. Since Savra's plot is separate from Altair's I'm going to try and keep the balance in terms of the timing of events.

Something I want to know because I'm finding myself in a asking mood. Who is your favorite OC (NOT CANON CHARACTER BECAUSE I KNOW YOU"LL ALL SAY MALIK!) but OC in the story? (Savra doesn't count because she's already the attention hog ;p)

OC's that've made appearances (Ru'yah, Demus, Haydar, Kymal, Nasir, Sasha, Zafar, Jal, Nafi, Zaim, Nuada, Lamis, Ilyas, Ilyas' no named Uncle, Baroshe, Kahn, Little Altair ;p) Pick one and tell me in a REVIEW for my own entertainment! Also let me know your thoughts on the chapter, guys! I love hearing from you readers!

_Sombrette_


	30. Acquiesce

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

**Author's Note: I don't have much to say this update. But I want to thank everyone who took the time to review, last chapter didn't get as much of a response as the previous ones so I hope you guys are still liking the story. Also thanks to those who've fav'd and altered the story, I appreciate it. I'm not doing responses this chapter, but I'll do them next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this one.  
><strong>

**One thing I wanted to say since I can't respond to them over there due to their 'guest' status. Who ever left me that nice review on my FictionPress story, Thank you very much! I appreciated it :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XXX_**

****Acquiesce**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Savra watched the large home quietly, her hands gripped around her bow as she balanced it on its end atop the roof. Her cheek was pressed against the upright bow that she used to support her leaning while she sat. Her tired eyes wandered between the windows and doors that were in her view.<p>

The moon was high over head in its full, dimming when clouds drifted in front of it. The chill in the air was prominent, but Savra didn't mind so much. She'd grown to tolerate it lately. She leaned forward a little more from her position near the building edge when she heard a group of voices approaching from down the street. Soon they appeared in her sights and she gripped her bow a little tighter. The laughter traveled up to her while the people walked to the door of the large home. A guard who was stationed outside opened it wide, dipping his head respectfully. A confident voice barked a command to him, sending the guard scurrying inside before the group.

Savra recognized the voice as Zafar, and a softer, more feminine voice followed. And she recognized that one as Sasha. She squeezed the bow between her hands, the material of her gloves creaking when she did. The cackle, the one she knew all too well came after. The group proceeded inside, and just before Sasha disappeared through the threshold, she looked over her shoulder, straight up to the opposite building, straight to where Savra sat. The woman tilted her chin up in confidence before moving completely inside and out of Savra's view.

Savra glared at the now closed door and the people she could see moving around the home from the windows. She remained that way for a few moments before sighing tiredly and letting her bow fall from her hands. She huffed as she flopped onto her back, staring at the moon silently.

The woman knew Savra was there. Every night for the past week Savra took to watching her movements. But it seemed that every night Sasha grew more confident in her security, she now took a guard with her every time she left the home. And now that Savra had finally found the woman, she was at a loss. No, she knew what she _really_ wanted to do, but every time she thought about it _his_ voice, _his_ words entered her mind. It brought her hesitation, and unsettled her. She wanted her mother dead, she wanted her to pay for taking away the only person who truly accepted who she was. If Savra didn't make her pay, than who would? No one else knew what she knew.

Altair knew, but he didn't understand. He didn't carry the feelings she did, the resentment. And he, whose job is to kill, was so adamant that Sasha should not die. But that's not what he really meant, if Savra thought about it. He meant for Savra to still her warring hand, to keep her soul '_pure'_. But he didn't understand! The woman would go on living, with only '_guilt'_ as her punishment. It wasn't enough, not to Savra.

Her anger would flare at just the thought, but his words would drift through her mind.

_'Don't do this, Savra,'_ he'd say. _'Let it be.'_

One part wanted to ignore him, because, she was good at ignoring other people's opinions when they didn't suit her own. But another part, another wanted to just give in, to just listen to him, because he was the only person aside from her brother who claimed to give a damn about her. She didn't want to lose that. When she became that way? She didn't know…When his opinion began to mean more than just passing words to her…she didn't know. Perhaps that was why those words he spoke to her bothered her so much. For him to say that they didn't match…it hurt…a lot. It hurt every time she thought about it, deep in her chest, squeezing at her heart.

But, it was just more sadness layering itself on top her already unhappy life. She just never expected it to be him who brought it upon her. Her naivety was to blame as well, she knew. It still didn't make her feel any better.

Nothing about coming to Jerusalem made her feel better. Every day it was steadily becoming worse and more apparent to her that she was just one person, one unimportant person who held a massive grudge to someone who, as long as she stayed alive, would never take any blame. And now, with Savra's hesitation on the subject, she didn't know what to do anymore.

Her fingers dragged themselves through the fur at her bracer as she looked to the bright moon. The breeze pushed strands of her hair over her face, tickling her cheeks. And she closed her eyes, focusing solely on the wind and how it felt on her skin. Its familiar touch soothing her, reminding her of better times, better places. But sounds interrupted her, city sounds, background noise. And she let go of a sigh through her nose as her eyes opened. The feeling of decision mounting in her chest, and after a few more moments, a weary drawn out sigh passed from her lips, puffing into the cold air in a swirl.

Her throat tightened, the more she thought about it. And finally her fingers stilled on her fur bracer, all the tense muscles in her shoulders slackened, and she closed her eyes again.

It wasn't long before her shoulders started shaking, before her chin started quivering and her body started to tremble. She brought a gloved hand to her eyes, covering them while tears leaked from her eyes, spilling into the hood of her cloak.

Savra sucked in a shaking breath, whispering with defeat, "I give up…" She swallowed thickly, and let her hand fall to her side.

Opening her damp eyes, she whispered resignedly to the sky, "You win, Altair."

* * *

><p>The clang of his sword slamming into his opponent's filled his ears, and he grunted when he shoved the man away from him. The Templar charged at him again, putting all his force behind his swing and Altair quickly deflected the hit and skirted to the side. He was exhausted, his arms were straining as he held his blade tightly between his hands. Many bodies of the crusaders he'd killed littered the ground around them. But he ignored his fatigue and kept his attention on his opponent, Robert De Sable.<p>

Again, Robert made for a strike, and again Altair dodged it, delivering on of his own to the Templar's back. Robert cried out, swiveling quickly to face the assassin and slammed his blade into Altair's.

Altair took the chance to kick him, and the Templar staggered back, brining up his sword hurriedly to block Altair's attacks. But Altair continuously delivered strike after strike, his sword hitting the Templar's repeatedly, weakening the other male. He kicked Robert's shin, making the man's knee give out briefly. Altair used that opportunity to jab the hilt of his sword into Robert's chest, catching him off guard. He took the chance, and swung his blade into the Templar's side, wounding him deeply.

Robert cried out again, and fell down to his knee. The assassin dropped his sword, pulled out his dagger, and grabbed the Templar by his chest plate, hauling him up, and plunged the blade into the vulnerable area between armor pieces. Robert's eyes widened in shock, as he sucked in a pained breath.

Altair dropped him and spoke, "It's done then. Your schemes, like you, are put to rest."

Robert brought a hand to his bleeding wound and chuckled darkly, "You know nothing of schemes. You are a puppet. He betrayed you, boy, just as he betrayed me."

Altair took a step forward and snapped down to him, "Speak sense, Templar, or not at all!"

Robert's hand shifted slightly before he spoke, "Nine men he sent you to kill, yes? The nine who guarded the treasure's secret."

"What of it?"

"It wasn't nine who found the treasure, Assassin. Not nine, but ten."

Altair stiffened. "A tenth?! None may live who carry the secret. Give me his name!"

Robert grinned slightly. "Oh, but you know him well. And I doubt very much you'd take his life willingly as you've taken mine."

Altair growled impatiently and his hand tightened around the dagger. "Who?!"

"It is your master, Al Mualim."

Altair's grip slackened briefly, before he stated determinedly, "But he is not a Templar!"

"Did you never wonder how it is that he knew so much? Where to find us, how many we numbered, what we aspire to attain?"

"He is the master of the Assassins!" he insisted. The uneasy feeling flared in his gut at what he was hearing.

Robert nodded, Altair could see the wound weakening him by the minute. "Oui. Master of lies. You and I just two more pawns in his grand game. And now, with my death, only you remain. Do you think he'll let you live, knowing what you do?"

"I've no interest in the treasure."

"Ah! But he does! The only difference between your master and I, is that he did not want to share. Ironic, isn't it? That I, your greatest enemy, kept you safe from harm. But now you've taken my life, and in the process, ended your own."

Altair frowned deeply at the Templar's words, watching the male fall back onto the ground as he succumbed to his wound.

The King's voice traveled to him then. "Well fought, Assassin! It seems God favors your cause this day."

Altair glanced at him. "God had nothing to do with it. I was the better fighter…"

* * *

><p>The hot sun beating on the side of her face was what woke her. Savra grimaced and rubbed her hand over her heated skin as she blinked tiredly. With a small groan, she pushed herself up from the bench she slept on in the balcony and slouched into a seated position. Her muscles were always stiff nowadays from the hard surfaces she slept on, and she spent a few moments moving her joints around until they eased up.<p>

For another half-hour she spent the time to clean herself up with a cloth she wet from the waterskin she had. It was always cold, for she had no means of setting up, or making a fire. She changed into another pair of breeches and a worn tunic, and settled herself down on the floor. Savra grabbed all her scattered items that she kept in the balcony and stuffed them in her rucksack. She leaned back against the bench and let her head drop onto the seat as she gathered her thoughts.

She'd go to the Bazaar first, buy some food to take with her, search for someone who sold maps. Malik would be easiest, but she couldn't go into the Bureau for obvious reasons. With a sigh, she stood and put on her cloak. After pulling her bow over her chest and her rucksack on her shoulders, she set for the route atop the roofs that would lead her to the Bazaar.

Down in the streets people where about, calming performing their daily tasks. Savra's eyes followed the streets lazily as she walked a top the roof edges. She reached the area in a narrow alley that allowed her to climb down onto stacked crates safely. She pulled the hood of her cloak further down her head and her shawl further up until it hit just under her eyes. Stall after stall, she gathered her needed items until finally all that was left was for her to figure out where to get a map. Savra went to stand by a merchant stall that carried tool she'd seen Malik use occasionally. She figured the vender may have a map as well. He was in conversation with another customer, so she stood off to the side while waiting. Her rucksack was pulling down on her shoulders due to the new items she had added.

Her eyes drifted around the busy Bazaar, venders shouting, buyers talking. Many were near the fountain, sitting at its edge. Her gaze froze when she saw a flash of white amidst the people moving about. She strained her sights, looking for it again, and when she saw the white moving near a stall at the other end of the Bazaar she took a few hesitant steps forward.

Savra wanted to tell him of her decision, he'd said he'd help her. Get her a map, point her the way. He was at a weapons stall picking up a few small knives from the table they were displayed on. That area of the Bazaar was in shadows due to the sun's position in the sky. She slowly weaved through the people, still uncertain, mostly of what she would say to him, here in public. When she was just a few feet away, he had just finished handing over a few coins to the vender after picking out a few knives and began walking toward the exit of the market. Savra hurried after him before he could make it there and disappear from her sight again.

"Altair," she called him, but he didn't acknowledge her. Savra reached for the back of his robes to give it a gentle tug. "Alt—"

He turned quickly and gripped her outstretched arm, tugging her forward harshly. Before she knew what was happening he had his hand at the base of her neck, while the other was holding her securely by her bracer.

"Not Altair," a familiar voice spoke deeply. Her eyes widened as she looked to him now that he was turned to her. "Savra."

She could see the scar marring the face under the hood. And she could now see the hood was tinted darker than Altair's. The smirk itself was of a darker nature.

"I leave you alone for a few weeks, and look at you," Zaim said amused, "dropping your guard so low that you would think you are free to move about without caution."

Savra's heart sank and she immediately tried to tug her arm away, but his grip was solid. She struggled, trying to squirm free. Zaim only tightened his hold on her neck, pressing his thumb into her skin painfully. He leaned down and spoke lowly, "Trapped you, little rat."

"Get off me!" Savra hissed and leaned away from him, trying to twist away from his hold. "You can't do this here, people will see!" She lifted her boot to slam onto his foot, but he bumped her with his hip and she struggled for balance.

"You'll find that I can." She could see his smile under his hood. Savra stiffened when she felt his hand moving at her neck, she felt him sliding it under the material of her shawl and her heartbeat quickened.

"What are you doing?" Savra gasped as she writhed around to remove his hand. His fingers threaded themselves into her hair at the base of her head and her eyes widened further at his strange, practically _intimate_ gesture. "What the hell are you doing!"

She found what he was doing when she made to move her head away. His fingers curled tightly into her hair, pulling at her roots painfully. Savra sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the skin tugging.

"We are going to walk, you are going to cooperate or I will pull so hard there will be no hair left back there." Zaim tugged at her roots a little for emphasis. Savra held in a yelp as her eyes began to water from the pain. "Understand?"

She could feel his grip locking her to him. There was no means of getting out of it, she had no dagger, _Zaim_ had her dagger. When she didn't answer he yanked her roots and her back arched from the sting. "Understand!"

Sucking in a breath, she hissed, "Yes…bastard."

He chuckled, "Oh, but Savra, you are the one who came to me, remember?"

"You knew I was here, you knew the entire time." Savra sneered at him. She realized he had been waiting for her, pretending to be too occupied to notice anything or anyone around him. He had known where she was since she stepped foot in the Bazaar. And he waited, and she, being a fool, fell for his little trap.

"As if you would catch me unawares, little rat," Zaim said smugly as he pushed her a little by his grip, indicating for her to walk. He stayed at her side, completely at ease with how he was holding her to him by the hair. But she knew her shawl was shielding his hand's grip, so really to everyone else, it looked like he was just leading her.

Every time she stepped too far from him he yanked her by the roots, and her eyes continued to water at the pull.

When they neared the exit of the Bazaar, Savra saw a familiar woman entering with a guard, heading toward a jeweler's stall. It was common for her to be there Savra had found while she had watched her throughout the week. She stiffened suddenly, her step faltered, and Zaim tugged her harshly with a jerk of his wrist.

"Do not cause a scene, you have no idea how much you will regret it, girl." He spoke lowly near her ear as they moved closer to the woman. "She is not your concern anymore."

Savra's jaw tightened as he spoke, but kept her eyes locked Sasha. The woman turned to shoo her guard away as she spoke to the jeweler, and her blue eyes locked with Savra's hazel. Zaim gave her stubborn stance a push to keep her walking. Sasha eyed his hand on Savra's neck with disdain, obviously taking the contact the wrong way, but her eyes narrowed when she saw Savra's own pain filled ones.

Zaim shoved her shoulder with his forearm so she would walk quicker. They passed the jewelry stand and Sasha. Savra glared at her darkly despite the pain in the back of her head. Sasha only watched with an unidentifiable expression until they were out of sight.

Soon they were out of the market and in the streets. Zaim had quickened their pace, jerking her by the hair when Savra didn't walk at his pace. She had a heavy feeling in her chest, struggling to resign herself at being 'caught'. Part of her was too tired emotionally, and physically, to even put up a fight. Another felt she should, but she couldn't see a way out of his hold. Yet.

It wasn't long before they were walking down a familiar alley, at the end, Savra could see the ladder that rested against the side of the building. The one she knew housed the Bureau. When they reached it, he shoved her forward and pushed her up against the ladder. "Climb."

He had let go of her hair by that point, but he kept a grip on her bow which was strapped on her back still. Zaim remained right behind her as she reluctantly climbed up onto the roof of the Bureau. He immediately grabbed her by her braid and started to drag her toward the roof entrance.

Savra hissed at the stinging it was causing her and shot out a punch to his ribs. Zaim went for the sensitive hair at her neck again and yanked her head back to him. Savra let out a strangled cry.

"Continue to fight me, and you'll continue to see how little I care for your well being," he said roughly and then shoved her forward harshly.

She had no time to slow her momentum, which was his intention, as she lost her footing and fell into the entrance, dropping into the fountain water noisily.

Savra groaned at the pang in her muscles, she moved to pull herself out of the water, but a tug on her braid told her Zaim had entered and he wasn't waiting for her to pull herself out.

Savra stumbled away from the fountain, and struggled to stay upright when he pushed her to the archway.

* * *

><p>Malik was busy packing his rucksack for his trip while the two novices asked about his plans. He was extremely anxious, and the two had caught onto his mood. He moved about behind his counter, his movements almost frantic.<p>

"But I thought you said you couldn't leave," Nafi said as he watched the Dai pack his things.

"That was before the information I gathered," answered Malik without sparing them a look.

"What's at Solomon's Temple anyway?" Jal piped up.

Malik remained distracted with his packing for a moment before he replied, "Answers I hope."

"Well, what is the point of us staying? Al Mualim sent us to stay with you—"

"Al Mualim is not to be trusted at this point, which is why I'm going to Solomon's Temple. I seek answers."

Jal spoke again, "But we should go with you, Malik. You are at a disadvantage alone." He gestured to Malik's missing arm, and Malik made to glare, but for once the novice held no mockery in his words.

"The Bureau cannot be left unattended and neither can the city. You two are to stay here until I return," Malik told them. He tied the strings on his bag and checked the weapons under his robes. "Do not touch my things while I'm away," he warned darkly.

Nafi only rolled his eyes and Jal waved an indifferent hand. A loud splash came from the fountain in the other room then. But they assumed it was Zaim again and they readied themselves for more of his shouting about how the girl escaped and wounded him. Malik hurriedly rolled up some parchments before he made to leave, stuffing them into some pots and a few in the shelves holding his books.

They were all surprised when a feminine gasp came from the archway.

Malik looked up, and his expression dropped when he saw Savra there, most of her clothing soaked from the water. Zaim came up behind her and smirked at Malik before giving a kick to the girl's lower back, sending her sprawling toward the ground by the counter.

Savra growled while she pushed herself up, shooting a glower at Zaim. "Coward, try and do that when I'm facing you next time!"

Zaim grinned and made to do just that. Malik hurried forward to halt him with a glare.

"Look what I found, Malik." Zaim smirked smugly as he went for the table where he kept his things and started packing them into his bag he had brought when he first arrived during the storm.

Jal and Nafi looked at Savra with mild surprise, while Malik stared at her sorrowfully. Savra glanced at him hesitantly as she held her arm. It was obvious Zaim was quite pleased with his success at finally retrieving her. Malik had hoped she would gain her senses and leave the city before he would manage it. But it seemed not to be the case.

"Malik…" she started, darting a look to Zaim, though he remained busy quickly packing items into a bag on the other side of the room

"I'm sorry, Savra…" he replied. There wasn't anything he could do about it, he was pressed for time as it was. He _warned_ her this was going to happen. He knew she was silently telling him to help her, but he couldn't, not now. "I-I…"

"Take her with you, Malik," Jal whispered to the Dai and Malik looked at him sharply. Nafi nodded tightly in agreement as he glanced at Zaim.

"I can't!" Malik hissed.

Savra's eyes widened with interest, but Malik shook his head sadly, quietly speaking, "I can't help you right now—"

"Because he seeks to find evidence that doesn't exist." Zaim cut in while walking over. Savra saw his pack slung over his shoulders and she backed away from him with a glare. His quick hand shot out and gripped her cloak to tug her to him. Savra squirmed to avoid his hand when he tried to grab her hair again but he managed to thread his fingers into the strands and yanked her to hold still.

Malik frowned deeply and made to speak, Zaim cut him off again before he could, "We leave, now. Send note to the master that I should be arriving with the girl soon," he told the two novices.

Neither replied. Malik didn't bother to hide his scowl.

Zaim remained unaffected by their sour attitudes toward him and pulled the girl to walk ahead of him toward the archway. Savra grounded her jaw and reluctantly walked with him, not looking at the other occupants. He was none to gentle as they climbed out and down the side of the building. His hand never left its position at her neck as he led her through the streets and to the city entrance.

They passed by the guards who paid no attention to them and Zaim walked straight for the area that held the horses. Savra's stomach twisted the more she realized that she was actually caught, and he was really taking her back. She hadn't been on the outside of the city in months, and it was hitting her heavily now. She couldn't even appreciate the fact that she was out of the walls. Not with impending thoughts she held.

Zaim barked out for one of the tenders to bring him the 'Brown Stallion' and have him saddled. And it wasn't long before they returned with the horse, that horse being Baroshe. Savra's shoulders sagged at seeing him and made to walk closer but a tug at her neck didn't allow it. Zaim grabbed the reins and pulled her, along with Baroshe who was nickering loudly, over to area to the side. He shrugged off his pack and strapped it to the saddle, when he pulled Savra's rucksack she squirmed but a slight shift in his grip had her relenting.

After, he shoved her to the horse roughly. "Mount," he ordered.

Savra stared at the saddle with solemn eyes before heaving a defeated sigh and mounted Baroshe. Zaim wasted no time as he lifted himself up behind her and yanked the reins from her hands when she had tried to grab them. She tensed at having him behind her with so much contact.

"You could get another horse," Savra glowered.

She felt him huff a humorless chuckle as he kicked the horse into a trot and led him to the roads. "I don't trust you, so no, I can't get another horse. You are going to Masyaf, I am going to make sure of it, and that means you will not be any further than a foot from my side along the way."

Savra glared at the road ahead and shot back an elbow, hitting him in the side. He grunted, his right hand left the reins after a quick gesture he soon felt a blade pressing against her neck, stilling any further movements.

"Please, Savra, try it again. We have a full week's ride, I look forward to seeing just how much pain you can really take before you break," he whispered darkly.

Savra didn't comment, nor made any other attack. Her eyes continued to stare the dirt road, and her heart continued to sink.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: The was a shorter one, but I wanted the events that happen next to be their own chapter. Did you guys also see the shiny new Story Cover?I finally decided to make one so it could stop being my avatar ;p So I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I'd love to hear what everyone thought about it. I'd appreciate REVIEWS! <strong>

**Thanks for Reading!**

_**Sombrette**_


	31. Unbound

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

**Author's Note:I would say sorry for the late update, but then I would start sounding like a broken record ;) My only excuse is that it's becoming increasingly difficult for me to find the inspiration to write for this story, but, I made a promise to myself not to become one of those people who give up on a story 'cause that's annoying ;p The updates...they're obviously not quick as you already can tell, but I am trying. I'm not someone who can write without the desire to do so.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I said responses this chapter but meh... usually I respond when I feel questions need to be answered or something needs clearing up, I don't really see any of that from the last reviews so I will just say, as usual, Thanks for the feedback! And also to those who've put the story on their favorites and alerts. Your feedback does put a smile on my face guys and does let me know that the story is worth continuing, if not for myself, but for the readers as well. So please, don't hesitate to review if you feel there is something to say. They really help.**

**I'm combining the reviewers from the last two chapters since I hadn't done responses last chapter. So, thank you so much for the feedback:**_ iluvmycorgi22 :: kyuubecky :: Walker in the Rain :: Jess :: xxz0eyxx :: __xVentressx :: DanAlaya :: darklucifer23 :: Shadowwolf1618 :: nerdmafia101 :: Jenbuscus :: The Azure Heart :: daphii :: ElKookoi :: Lachmalerin :: Nax :: Wildheart21 :: Guest :: Asuka Saruwatari ::_

Hope I got everyone. Anyway, Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XXXI_**

****Unbound**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>She rubbed her wrists together, wincing at the rawness caused by chaffing. She glanced around the dim campsite, her sight landing on the figure across from the fire, resting back against a rock. Baroshe stood, tied to a tree a few paces to her left, head lowered and sleeping. Aside from the pops and cracks from the fire, stone sliding along metal kept the site from being too quiet. He sat, running a sharpening stone along the curved edge of the dagger that lay resting against his knee. <em>Her dagger.<em>

He'd look up, catching her staring, and smirk, exaggerating his motions just to get her to glare. And glare she would.

It had been three days since her departure from Jerusalem. Like before, the roads were avoided, though she suspected it was because Zaim didn't trust her not to call out for help to the travelers. They hadn't spoke much, she found Zaim to be a silent person, despite his heavy attitude he'd had while chasing her. She supposed it was to set her on edge, but she didn't doubt he was still someone who had no issue with holding malice in his person. The times he did speak were when he woke her in the morning, ordered her to sleep at night, or slight jabs throughout the day if she were to express her anger. He seemed much more...languid from what she could tell. As if, now that he had caught her, he could relax.

Zaim had tied her wrists the first day, and at night he bound her feet so she couldn't escape while he slept. To make sure, he kept the end of the rope by a loop in his hand, to ensure he would wake when the rope pulled should she try and get up. Though, each morning he'd unbind her feet, telling her to keep close. By close he meant only a few feet from him, and if she were to stray further he'd go for her hair first and harshly yank her back.

She was sore, and tired. Her arms begged to be released so she could stretch. Her stomach grumbled constantly, after going back to just dried meats and stale bread. Zaim seemed not to mind. She had mentioned once, the day previous, that if he were to untie her, and allow her, her bow...

He had laughed a gruff, hearty laugh.

Savra mostly kept silent anyway. Talking to him, in hopes of swaying his mind proved fruitless. She knew this was not so much about her, but about him, and his desire to earn his place again within the higher brotherhood ranks. He had even said so, that he truly hadn't a care for what was to happen to her, nor did he care for her tie to Altair. As long as he was tasked to bring her in, he'd do everything to do so. She was his means to gaining more respect from Al Mualim. A dog who desired to please his master. And it angered her, that these men would be so devoted to someone that they'd overlook their morals to please their master. Blind faith in someone who was equally blind with power.

She hated him, Al Mualim. She hated that her father was associated with him. She hated that her brother looked to him for orders. Al Mualim was undeserving of having devotion from a man like her brother, her father, Kymal...Malik...Altair...

Savra blinked harshly and turned her face away from Zaim when he caught her unfocused gaze on his person.

"Are you going to weep, Savra?" he jabbed boredly after noting the furrow in her brow.

She shot a glare his way. "Why? Concerned?"

Zaim snorted, running the stone along the curve twice before responding, "Not in the slightest. I only wonder when it will be that you weep to me, begging for me to release you. You've been uncharacteristically quiet as of late, I imagine it is because you are trying to figure out a way to convince me." He smirked and added, "You won't."

Savra rotated her thumb on her right hand, as she had been doing for the past two days. It hurt to do and the digit was sore from the constant motion, but she ignored the feeling and kept at it.

She remained quiet for a while, staring at the fire as he continued his sharpening.

"I don't hope to convince you," she said then, and he glanced up. "I know my words would fall on deaf ears." She looked to him then, noting his impassive stare. "I've already told you my story before, and you chose to ignore it. Why would it make any difference now?"

Zaim kept her gaze for a long moment, before sliding it over to the fire. "It wouldn't," he said.

Silence overtook the camp after that and Savra leaned back against the tree behind her, her thumb in constant motion.

"You must think me cold and uncaring."

Savra's eyes snapped up to his form across the camp as he settled more comfortably against the rock. Her expression that of surprise and uncertainty.

"I hear your words, girl." Zaim continued, keeping his sights at the flames. "And I think you are foolish. Foolish for allowing emotion to take over your mind and actions so much so that you have found yourself in this mess.

"But...I do hold sympathy for what has happened to you and Haydar. I have since the beginning, and I still do. Nasir was a man I respected, and...and I would prefer that I didn't have to treat you the way that I do."

He glanced at her then, and she swallowed thickly, her breath stilling in her chest at his words.

"But, you have brought this upon yourself. Your actions have put the brotherhood at great risk. You have defied Al Mualim, you've turned his most precious pet against him using your wiles. Al Mualim has asked that I bring you to him, and I have no qualms about doing just that."

Savra turned her face from him, her jaw tightening as his words sunk in.

"I haven't turned him against your master."

Zaim chuckled. "You have. His once most devoted, now his least, ever since you showed up."

She swallowed again, and her nails dug into her palms. "It isn't my doing that he's opened his eyes to who your master really is. You live in Al Mualim's haze, he has become free of it, on his own."

"With some persuasion by your whoring, no doubt."

Savra kept her face turned, her chin touching her shoulder, her chest filling quickly with a heavy emptiness. How he could be one way, and snap to another was tiring on her emotions. She couldn't pin his personality, she couldn't guess at his words or meanings. This was the most he spoke to her since they set out from the city. And she was unsure of what to make of it.

"You criticize me for action on my emotions. Is that not what you're doing yourself Zaim?"

His eyes narrowed.

"Is desire not an emotion?"

"What are you speaking about? I am performing a task asked of me, nothing more."

Savra glanced his way. "Why do you perform this task though? Why do you choose to overlook the injustice of it?" He frowned and she added, "Because you desire praise. You desire for your work to be recognized. You desire to be back in the good graces of your master. You are doing this out of desire, Zaim." Her voice became more forceful and his brows continued to narrow as he clenched his jaw. "Don't berate me for acting on my emotions when you gain pleasure for chasing me, hurting me even. Revenge is an emotional response, jealousy is an emo—"

"Jealousy!" he roared, pushing his feet and stomping over to tower over her. "You believe I'm jealous of _you_? You, a pathetic excuse for a woman. What delusions reside in your head, girl!"

"You are," she said unfazed, and his mouth opened to yell again, cut off by her next words. "Not of me, but of Altair."

He blinked and then chuckled amused, crouching in front of her and grinned a dark grin.

"Why? Because I haven't been gifted a place between your legs, Savra? You think I need ask?"

She spat at his face in rage and he reeled back in shock. After wiping the back of his hand across his face, his eyes slowly rose to her and her ired features.

His other hand came quick, his knuckles smacking painfully against her cheek as he backhanded her. She closed her watering eyes at the ringing in her ears, and then even tighter at the pain blooming across her face.

Her chin was grasped roughly, forced to face him again.

"Will you weep yet, Savra?" Zaim whispered.

* * *

><p>The morning brought the multiple chirps of birds calling to each other amongst the trees above. Savra was already awake, had been since the forest was only just lightening up. She lay on her side curled into herself as it was the only comfortable position when her feet were bound. Zaim's presence was close at her back, not intimately, but close enough that she could feel and hear his deep breathing. She was buried under her cloak, but the chill penetrated as if she weren't covered at all.<p>

Zaim stirred behind her, sitting up slowly and popping his back. His hand came to her shoulder a few moments later, shaking it.

"Up," he said, his voice rough from sleep. He pulled the cloak off and she curled even tighter into herself at the cold. His hand curled around her arm and pulled her up until she sat.

Savra remained silent as he began untying her feet as he did each morning when they woke. Once free of the binds, she rotated her ankles with a wince. She glanced up at him as he stayed crouched in front of her, his eyes were locked below her eye, on her cheek. He reached out, Savra leaned away slightly in alarm. His fingers tapped against her cheek, and her eyes slammed shut as she flinched with a pained gasp.

Zaim grabbed her chin then, holding her still as his fingers prodded her cheekbone under her skin, ignoring her pained protests and attempts to free her face.

Her eyes opened when he stopped, and found him to be staring at her, his own holding uncertainty before becoming impassive once again.

"Watch your mouth, and what you allow to come out of it next time," he said gruffly, holding her chin a few seconds longer, then released her and stood to pack up his supplies.

Savra watched him move about for a moment. She tentatively raised her bound hands and touched her cheek lightly, wincing harshly at just the slighted touch.

Zaim moved back over to where she sat, grabbing her bound wrists and hauling her up to her feet. He looked over her once and said, "I wonder what our Altair would do should he see you now. Would he gut me, once he finds that his pretty girl is missing, and not so pretty anymore?" He moved to touch her bruise again, but Savra ducked from his hand with a glare and moved away.

"I doubt he would notice I'm no longer there," she said quietly as she stared at Baroshe who was already saddled and ready to go.

She could feel his gaze, but kept her sight on the horse whom was playfully tossing his head.

"Hmph..." he grunted, pushing her towards Baroshe. "Let us leave then."

* * *

><p>Haydar sat at the table, his fingers drumming idly as he waited for Ru'yah to finish with the morning meal she insisted on cooking. <em>It is what a good wife would do<em>, she had said with a bright smile.

_Wife_...

It was...odd for him to think about it. Their marriage only a few weeks old too. He glanced at the other table occupant. An aging man, greying deep brown hair tied at the nape of his neck. His face, somewhat kind with wrinkles lining his face here and there. His eyes, the feature that stuck out most. They were brown, like Ru'yah's but a glazed, dull brown that stared unseeing ahead. Akim was the blind man's name, Ru'yah's father. The man had been tolerant of Haydar and his not so noble intentions with his daughter. Though, he recently insisted they married before Ru'yah began to show. Since they were still new to the city, they weren't acquainted with many people. But he still insisted, and Haydar had no choice.

It was a quiet, small, solemn ceremony. Ru'yah seemed happy about it, Haydar...not so much. He found himself using the castle as an excuse to get away from the hovel in which his now wife lived. The small wedding had affected him deeply, for he had no family there.

Savra had taken their father's death with obvious difficulty, even accusing Haydar of feeling nothing about it since he did not show his feelings as she did. But he felt, he felt his father's death everyday, he only chose not to show it. The wedding hit his heart, remembering talks with his father about the day Haydar would take a wife.

"_It will be a happy day for me, Haydar, to see you take on a family of your own."_ Nasir would say. _"And I will be proud to watch you bind yourself to such a responsibility."_

He had felt himself age when Savra and he reached Masyaf, and every day since, he had aged quicker than he should. But on that day, the ceremony, he'd never felt so young, so lost, so in need of his father's words and assured nod. And he felt weak. For his father was not there when he should have been, and his sister...his sister was off doing what he could not. Because he feared his master's ire, she'd said to him once.

He felt trapped, and the hovel suffocated him. Ru'yah was overly sensitive these days, especially towards him, and he didn't know how to deal with it. So he spent his days in the castle, training, and some nights in his room there as well. It didn't help the situation, but that didn't stop him from doing it. Ru'yah was hurt by his actions and avoidance, he knew, but she was a meek girl and kept most her thoughts about it to herself.

Today, Haydar had come to check on her, intending the visit to be quick so he could return to the castle and join in the sparring. But she insisted he stayed for a meal, and since her father was already at the table, he couldn't decline.

When the meal was served, they ate in silence. Akim was a quiet man anyway, so that was expected on his part. He mostly stayed in his room, or sat out in the small vegetable garden on the side of the house.

Haydar could feel Ru'yah's glances, but he kept his attention on his food.

A knock at the door caused her to rise, Haydar waved her to sit as he went to the door. Kymal stood on the other side, he gestured for Haydar to come out.

After he closed the door, he spoke, "What is it?"

Kymal shifted on his feet, brow furrowing as he collected his words.

"Has he returned?" Haydar asked anxiously. Altair had been taking much longer than usual when it came to returning from a contract, much more past the two weeks it usually took. His last words to the assassin were not kind, and Altair's sudden uncaring take on Savra had plagued him. But Haydar still hoped that the assassin's attitude had changed on his travels and still worked to help his sister.

Kymal shook his head. "No...no he's not returned yet..."

Haydar searched the guard's face with growing unease. "Then what is it?"

Kymal sighed, rubbing that back of his neck. "It is...about Savra, Haydar."

"...What about her?"

"A...a note has just been received."

Haydar's heart pumped erratically in his chest, his hands fisted nervously. Kymal seemed uncomfortable and it made his heart pump even faster. "Do not tell me my sister is dead, Kymal...do not..." Haydar whispered desperately.

Kymal shook his head slowly and Haydar let out a shaking breath. "No, she is not dead. The note...the note is from the Bureau in Jerusalem. It is a report of Zaim's progress for Al Mualim."

Kymal remained quiet, Haydar's anxiety grew at the guard's silence.

"He has caught her and on journey back here," he finally said. "So, I'm not sure if that is a better fate than the first..." Haydar stared at the floor, shock working its way into his system. "I am sorry, Haydar."

Kymal stood with him for a few moments before gripping Haydar's shoulder and leaving quietly back toward the castle. Haydar dully heard the door creak open and the slight footsteps of Ru'yah. Her hand came to rest on his forearm, trailing down to slip her hand in his.

"What was it Kymal wanted?" she asked softly, when he gave no answer she added, "Was it about Altair?"

Haydar glanced away, a scowl quickly overtaking his features at the mention of the assassin. He pulled his hand free from hers and started making his way towards the dusty paths that would lead up the the castle grounds.

"Haydar!" Ru'yah called in surprise, he continued walking. When she caught up to him she tugged on his arm. "What is wrong?"

Haydar gently shrugged her from his arm, speaking over his shoulder, "Go back inside, Ru."

"But your food..." He heard her murmur as he walked further away.

He had no appetite anymore.

* * *

><p>Night approached and found them at a new camp, this time close to a stream, the same she remembered following when on the trip to Jerusalem. Savra stood by Baroshe where he was tied to a tree. Regardless of her bound hands, her ran her fingers through his black mane, gently tugging out the tangles. Zaim was reclined against his rucksack, his gaze shifting from the sky to Savra, untrusting as she remained by the horse.<p>

She figured he thought she might find a way to untie him and mount, making her escape. While, she could do that, his constant gaze didn't allow her to try.

"Sit, or I will bind your legs sooner."

Savra trailed her fingers through the mane once more before turning to go sit against a tree. The sat silently, watching the sky completely darken until all light came from the fire. Zaim then dug around in his rucksack, pulling out some dried meat. He made a tossing motion to her, to grab her attention before tossing the meat towards her.

She lifted her hands to catch it, her arms freezing when something shifted on her wrist. The meat fell on the dirt near her knee, but she didn't seem to notice.

Zaim snorted, taking a bite from his piece. "I'm not giving you another."

Savra glanced down, her hands slowly moving to grab her piece. She ate it quickly, her eyes darting his way once she was done, noting his inattention. Savra brought her knees up slightly, and carefully rotated her thumb on her right hand. Her heart pumped in excitement when she felt more movement within the bind. Her eyes looked down, extending and maneuvering her thumb, reaching for the first wrap of the rope. Long moments later her finger finally hooked underneath, and she pulled, noting the give that was now there that wasn't before.

Zaim came over then and she shifted her hands. He grabbed her wrists to bring her up, pulling her over towards the rucksacks. Once she was seated again, he bound her feet, keeping the loop from the extended end in his hand. He grabbed her cloak and wordlessly handed it to her before grabbing his own and settling down to sleep. Savra shifted the cloak over herself with some difficulty before she too laid down on her side to sleep. She brought her hands closer to her face, her thumb still hooked under the first wrap of rope, and she pulled and rotated.

A tiny smile curved at the corner of her lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ _Merp...short chapter, short chapter ;) But I think I've spoiled everyone with the over 10k chapters. I find myself leaning toward writing short chapters these days since I'm on Fictionpress a lot, and they don't seem like long chapters over there for some lame reason. Blasphemy..._

_ I think it's the first chapter since chapter 11 that doesn't have an Altair POV. Was interesting...not writing one ;p Anywho, I hope you guys liked it. As usual I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, so please, let me know in a REVIEW!_

_Thanks for Reading!_

_Sombrette_


	32. Unbroken Smile

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

**Author's Note:** Heyo guys, I have for you an update. Late as usual, but then again, I think it's kinda early ;p lol I honestly think I write better when it deals with chapters that hold more action than anything, and I don't really care for writing action, but meh...apparently it's easier for me to get an action chapter done than a more casual one. Whatever. Anywho, thanks everyone for the Fav's and Alerts, and later to those who took the story off their fav's and alerts ;p I

As for reviews, again, I'm not doing responses. I think it's because I'm lazy and I spent all night writing this chapter. For sure next chapter. But I will say thank you to everyone who took the time to review the story, or chapter. It makes me feel good things. For those who didn't..._for shame...tsk tsk._

A big thank you to: _TMNTxMadness :: xxz0eyxx :: DanAlaya :: JenRenegade :: kyuubecky:: The Azure Heart :: Asuka Saruwatari :: Sarafinja :: Snopes :: Noobaby :: Assassin's Grrrrl :: xVentressx :: Merp :: FyloeFox :: Phoenix28496 :: Guest :: _Your reviews mean ALOT to moi!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XXXII_**

**Unbroken Smile  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Savra peeked over at Zaim as he busied himself with saddling up the horse. Morning had come, cold and dewy, fog blanketing the forest ground. She sat quietly near the dead fire pit, thoughts racing, heart pacing in anxious anticipation. Her eyes lowered when he glanced her way while strapping the bed rolls onto the saddle, pulling the strings tight. His gaze lingered a moment longer, watching as she fiddled with a dry leaf before lifting his sights up, taking in the grey sky between the leaves and branches overhead. It appeared heavy, the clouds almost turbulent which meant the possibility of a storm.<p>

"It may rain today," he said after a few seconds of staring skyward. Savra looked up, noting the sun had not penetrated the morning clouds yet as it usually did by that time. He walked over, grabbing her wrists to haul her up and then reached down to grab her cloak. Savra remain silent while he wrapped the cloak around her, tying it just below her neck. His knuckles bumped her chin up, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Will you weep then? In the cover of the rain?" When she didn't respond he smirked slightly and added, "Everyone needs to cry sometime, Savra."

"And when was the last time you did?" she countered.

Zaim looked thoughtful for a moment and then gave an amused grunt. "I was just a boy. The reasons were childish, of course."

"Of course..." she murmured. He smirked again, giving a tug on her arm to lead her over to the horse and pushed her up to mount. After climbing up behind, he snapped the reins to push the horse into a quick trot, leaving the dead campsite behind.

* * *

><p>Altair rode down the slanting hill, high, looming castle of Masyaf steady in his view. The clopping of Kahn's heavy hooves echoed off the rock cliff walls bordering the road as they descended toward the gates. Once reaching them, he pulled the dark horse to a halt, noticing Halim standing there as he usually did to tend to the horses.<p>

He dismounted and took a few items off the saddle, placing them in his robe pockets. He glanced at Halim as he did so. "Greetings, Halim," he said, nodding at the other man.

When he received no response, Altair paused to look fully at the man. The usually cheerful smile was absent from his expression, instead his features were blank, untelling, almost farway. He only stood, staring at Altair with an unmoving gaze.

Altair narrowed his eyes as he surveyed his fellow and his odd behavior. "Halim?"

It was then that the assassin noticed how very quiet it was, almost as if the air itself had given pause. Usually the area around the gates was noisiest, for the travelers coming and going and the vendors who set shop near the entrance. Talking, shouting, wagons pulling, footsteps crunching, murmurings that had no words, _sound_. But there was no such noise, nothing at all. Altair stepped away from the horse then, giving a curious glance at the still Halim before turning his sights to the gates.

There was nothing there, nobody there, stalls deserted, the entrance devoid of anyone. It was completely unnatural, never before had he seen the city so dead, not even during the night. An uneasy feeling began to bubble up in his chest and he spun to face Halim.

"Halim, what's happened here? Where is everyone?"

Halim took a step towards the assassin, unfocused eyes never leaving him. "Gone to see the Master!"

Altair took an involuntary step back, eyeing the horse tender warily. He moved closer to the gate entrance, trying to spot something that would hint at what was occurring. "Was it the Templars? Did they attack again?"

Halim followed him. "They walk the path...!"

"What path? What path are you talking about, Halim?"

Halim took a few more quick steps toward the assassin, causing him to stumble back in surprise. "Towards the light!"

Altair scowled, impatience creeping up into his nerves. "Speak sense!" he barked.

"There is only what the Master shows us. This is the truth!"

The assassin shook his head. "You've lost your mind."

Halim shot forward, gripping Altair's robes. "You too will walk the path, or you will perish. So the Master commands."

Altair struggled to loosen the man's grip. "It was Al Mualim, wasn't it? What's he done to you?"

"Praise be to the Master for he has led us to the light!"

Once free of the grip, Altair made a hasty retreat through the entrance, throwing confused glances over his shoulder toward the horse tender.

As he made his way through the deserted streets, he found others who seemed affected just like Halim, by what, he couldn't guess. Over and over the villagers would shout out '_Toward the light!' _at him, leaving him only more confused.

A lone figure caught his attention by some hovels, leaning against the tree for support it seemed. A girl with a slightly rounded belly, her hand curved around it. She looked up and stared at him, eyes just as unfocused as everyone else. But he recognized her as Haydar's woman, Ru'yah.

"He is the light," her voice drew over to him, unusually serious, different from the lighter tones he recalled she so spoke in. "He is the way. Walk toward it, Altair, for it is the truth as he shows us."

"You don't know what you speak of. He's cast a spell on you, on this village." Altair replied slowly, watching as her head tilted at his words.

"You will see too, soon. You will know."

* * *

><p>"Can we stop?" Savra asked suddenly after a few hours of riding. The sun still had not shown itself, but rain had not yet come.<p>

"No," was Zaim's reply.

Savra felt a small glower snake over her features at his automatic response. She was surprised though when he asked 'Why?' a moment later, a curious but wary lift to his tone.

"Because my legs are asleep, and...I need to relieve myself..."

He grunted a 'Hmph...' and kept the horse at his pace. The glower returned to her features at his dismissal. But, she blinked when she felt Baroshe slow to a stop. Zaim hopped down, hand coming up to grip her forearm to bring Savra down as well. He pushed her off toward a patch of bushes, staring her down with a dark glare, silently telling her to 'behave' before walking over to the horse and leading him to the stream they had been traveling along.

Savra threw cautious glances his way as he stood with crossed arms, waiting for the horse to decide to take a drink. They'd done this many times over the past week, and she never once tried to escape or run for it. Before, he would stand right there near her until she finished her business, something that mortified her to the core. But slowly, he would give her space, walking around until she was done, leaning against a tree, completely turning his back to her, boredly watching the sky, walking over to a rock to rest. And now, he was some distance away, slightly moving away as he tried to halt Baroshe from walking any further down the bank, his reprimands quiet in the air. He'd grown lax in his watch over her, fully expecting her not to disobey him, because she hadn't yet. And it was this slight fault that he developed that Savra was counting on.

She crouched behind the bushes, her hands working quick as she started pulling at the ropes wrapped around her wrist. Her thumb had not left its place between the first loop all this time, and she tugged at it with vigor. Her silver eyes peeked between the leaves, watching as Zaim's back remained toward her as he was now crouching at the stream, gathering water in his palm and bringing it to his mouth to drink. She tugged, ignoring the pang at her finger bones, until the loosened wrap started sliding over her knuckles, her hand shifted more quickly, finally getting all her fingers past. And it was all the room she needed to shift, tug, and unwrap her hands from the binds. The rope fell to the ground, and her wrists, red and raw from its confines.

Savra stared at the tattered rope, her silver eyes widening. Her throat was dry, her heart hammering wildly in her chest. Again, she peeked through the bush leaves. Zaim was still cupping water in his palms, only this time bringing them to run over his face and running his wet fingers through his short hair. She let out a shaky breath, crouching lower until she was on her hands and knees. Savra crawled a little ways from where she left the rope, staying low and using the bushes as cover. Her breathing was ragged as she continued crawling, her hands moving on their own accord now. Her nerves sizzled with anxiousness and all it took was a snap of a branch behind her to send her scrambling to her feet and breaking into a full blown, crazed sprint through the trees.

Zaim's shout of her name came a few seconds later, but she didn't turn to look. Her arms pumped with her legs, wildly, pushing them as fast as she could possibly make them go, tips of her boots digging into the forest ground, propelling her faster, heels barely grazing the floor as she flew deeper into the forest. Savra ran, like she had never ran before, because death was nipping at her heels if she didn't, because her life literally depended on it, because she wasn't going back, she _wasn't_.

She couldn't tell if the assassin was close behind, she couldn't hear anything aside from her heart rattling in its cage, her labored breath leaving in heavy pants from her lips, the wind whipping past her ears, her boots crushing the dead forest leaves each time they slammed down. She was going to run, as far as she possibly could, she wasn't going to stop, no matter what. She _wasn't_ going to stop, she was going to tune out that stab that had begun under her ribs, the burn in her throat, in her calves, in her arms. _Just keep going_, she chanted in her mind, _run, run, run!_

And she kept her rapid pace for some time, kept chanting the same thing over and over again in her mind. Slowly, her fear of being caught began to meld into bliss at remaining uncaptured. And it wasn't 'death' nipping at her heels that propelled her forward any longer, but the feeling of freedom on the horizon and Savra ran towards it, faster and faster. She could have laughed, a smile was certainly taking over her features when she threw a quick glance over her shoulder to see that, no, Zaim was not behind her. She would wait for her laugh at the end, when all was clear and she was certain that he would not find her. Her jubilant features faced forward again, grin in place, only to flash into horror when a figure stepped into her path.

At her pace, the result was Savra smacking into the figure, painfully, and falling back onto her rear because of it. The other, from the force in which she slammed into him, fell as well. Savra broke into a coughing fit, the wind had been forced out of her and her chest was on fire as she heaved and struggled to breathe. Each breath was a stab in her lungs and throat, tears gathered in her eyes from it, she couldn't bring in enough air which caused her to cough further. Her heaves were bordering on sobs, tears already dripping down her cheeks. Her blurry eyes caught onto the moving figure as he stood quickly. She desperately tried to calm herself, and when her eyes cleared enough to fully take him in, she saw that it was not Zaim, but recognizable still. When he took a long wide-eyed look at her and turned from her to dash back through the trees, she knew she had to get up fast.

Savra struggled not to topple over when she did. She had used up all her energy, and smashing into the figure had depleted the rest. She didn't want to run, she couldn't and her body protested vehemently. But she had to, so she ran, not as fast as before for she couldn't, but enough that had her lungs screaming. She ran, in the direction she had been running away from, toward the person she knew would eventually run into, for he surely wouldn't have given up that easily. No, she would run into the angry, searching Zaim, and that's exactly what she was counting on.

* * *

><p>Altair made it further up the streets, continuously passing more of the 'possessed' villagers. He had no idea what was happening, but whatever it was, it couldn't have been good. How could something affect an entire city like that? Al Mualim…he feared what he would find. The dead village was making him very anxious, it almost felt like a dream to him, or more, a nightmare.<p>

Up ahead, he could see a group of his fellow brothers. He walked faster until he came upon them. Haydar was amongst them, dressed in his novice robes. A few walked up to him, and he expected an explanation for what was happening, instead all he received was nothing. Blank stares directed at him, by men he grew up with, they just stood there, surrounding him. So he moved past them, eying them warily when they followed his steps. When he made to move past the rest, that was when they reacted, in a way that confused him deeply.

They drew their swords. "As the Master commands!" one shouted, running at him. Altair's hand instinctively pulled his own sword free, blocking the blow his fellow delivered.

"What are you doing!" Altair yelled, blocking another hit. "What's wrong with you!"

"Toward the light!" They continuously kept at him, swords smashing on swords. He fought back, staying on the defensive. They were getting more aggressive and he was losing. His robes were already torn in places their swords had caught, some with blood staining the white cloth. He was losing because he was only defending himself, never once truly striking his brothers. The confusion had amplified and the assassin was at a loss of what to do.

"Kill the traitor!"

One charged at him, Altair blocked the first strike, spinning, barring another from catching him arm. When one sliced his upper leg, he groaned in pain, instinctively swinging his blade, feeling it connect with whomever was in its path. Altair looked up, eyes wide when he saw that his sword had cut open one of his brother's stomach, blood flowing from the tear in his robes. The novice dropped to the floor, dead.

The rest continued barraging him and he continued blocking as much he could, and every once and a while his sword would cut their flesh, sink into their gut if only to protect his own, and it was painful for him to do it. But he saw no other way besides letting them have his life, something he wasn't willing to give up yet. Especially not without knowing what Al Mualim had done to them. One by one they fell, each etching guilt into the assassin's soul as he watched.

"For the Master!"

Altair spun, tensing when he saw Haydar charging at him, eyes completely not his own. He brought his blade up, clashing against Haydar's. The boy was brawn, always had been, and his hits were always heavy, always able to send you back a step, but he wasn't the speediest of fighters. Altair fought against the crazed novice, kicking him when he could, jabbing him when a spot opened up, but Haydar wouldn't let up.

In his head he wondered, what he would feel like watching his blade slice through Haydar's stomach, what it would feel like to snap his neck, just to get him to stop. He'd done it with the others, all his brothers, all he knew. But he also knew Haydar was different to him, different because of his tie to the girl he left back in Jerusalem. And her face flashed into his mind, her expression should she find out the last of her kin was gone and she truly was alone in the world. She would hate him forever, more than she already did he was sure. He would carry the guilt, and her hate, forever.

It was something he was not willing to do. But he wasn't sure if he would have the choice, Haydar wasn't easing on him, showing no signs of fatigue.

"You do not walk the path, Altair! You must be destroyed!" he yelled at him, his sword swung heavy, clanging with Altair's. The force of the impact threw Altair off balance and he fell. Haydar brought his sword over his head, aiming to stab it down into Altair's chest.

"Haydar!" Altair shouted, trying to joust the male out of it, only to scramble to the side when the blade came down, sinking into the dirt, directly where Altair's chest had been. Haydar's foot slammed onto Altair's back, pinning him. He brought the sword up again, Altair swept his own foot out, catching the novice's and sent him tumbling down. Altair immediately tacked him, trying to gain control over the novice's hands. Haydar fought wildly, kicking out, landing a few hits on the assassin. A kick to his gut had Altair flying backward, air knocked out of him. He tried to push himself up quickly, only to have Haydar's weight come crashing down on him, a silver glint shining in his hand. A dagger, and its destination was Altair's throat. His hands captured Haydar's, desperately trying to stop the blade's path. Haydar's face grew flushed with strain as he pushed against Altair's hold, the dagger shaking violently between them. Altair used all his strength, struggling to keep the blade at bay. The tip was dangerously close to his neck, all it would take was a shift from either and it would surely meet its mark. Haydar was pushing down, using his weight over Altair to his advantage. Harsh puffs flew past Altair's lips, muscles straining and quivering.

"Haydar," he breathed, trying to turn his face away. "Haydar, stop this! This is not you! You wouldn't do this, I know it!...Haydar!" But Haydar seemed oblivious to Altair's words.

It happened in a flash, one moment the blade was coming down to sink into his throat, and the next Haydar was on his back, blade sunk deep into his shoulder. Altair looked at him, eyes wide in shock, looked at his own hand grasped firmly around the hilt of the dagger. He yanked the blade out, a gasp came from Haydar. Altair expected the novice to have returned to normal, but instead Haydar's hands flew to Altair's throat to choke him, seemingly unfazed by his wound. Coming to a quick decision, Altair spun the dagger in his hand, holding the blade and smashing the hilt into Haydar's face. Haydar fell back with a thump, head lolling to the side. Altair gazed over him, his fingers coming to Haydar's neck and pressing firmly. He was subdued, but not dead.

"I'm sorry, brother," he murmured with furrowed brows, standing to gather his sword and continue up to the castle.

* * *

><p>Savra tore through the trees, a hand pressing under her ribs. She looked over her shoulder again, searching for the silver shine that would speak of the figure she bumped into. It had been quiet a distance, she wasn't even sure how far she had run away from Zaim in the first place, but there was no sign of him and she grew worried. He couldn't have given up, after all this time…he had to be looking for her. The one time she needed him to go after her, she wasn't sure he did. If he decided to let her free, he picked a brilliant time to do it.<p>

For the second time in a short span, she found herself barreling into someone. They toppled over, a harsh grunt came from underneath her. Savra looked, and saw the white robes and angry scowl of Zaim. She let out a breath, quickly sitting up and grabbing the front of his robes.

"Zai—"

He gripped her hands, bucking his hips under her to flip them over so they he loomed above her, one hand pinning her wrist and the other going for her throat.

"Looks like your idiot self ran the wrong way, little girl," he spat, "I find myself surprisingly disappointed in your lack of direction. Truly, Savra, I expected better from you."

She struggled in his grip, her silver eyes widening when his other hand squeezed her throat, cutting off the air she so desperately needed after running nonstop.

"N-no…no you—" She coughed, she could feel the pressure building in her head and she rasped, "L-listen…"

He squeezed harder, watching her cheeks flush at the lack of oxygen, her eyes widening further and her brows scrunching together. "Listen? Why ever for? There's nothing I need to hear from you. Are you going to try and apologize?"

His grip tightened more and Savra's chest heaved, sucking in the air as best she could. He let go of her wrists to place his other hand over her throat, completely engulfing her neck between them. Had she the energy, and the air, she'd probably try and fight him, but instead she only reached for the front of his robes and tugged, trying to get him to see what she needed. Her lips moved, her voice cut off rasps, and Zaim stared, eyes hard and cold.

"—ease…jus…—sten…Z-zaim…"

He raised a brow at her choppy words, his grip lessening only slightly, enough for her to draw in a short breath. "What was that?" The dark smirk he always wore was in place, she hadn't seen him look that way since Jerusalem.

Savra coughed again, her hands dropping to grab his wrists. She just wanted to breathe. His hands curled tighter, stopping the air again.

"S-stop…" she whispered.

"No," he replied calmly, eyes never leaving her face.

She saw the determination in his eyes, the desire to make her pay for running; it was how his mind worked. Helpless again, and exhausted, and desperate. Water began to pool in her silver eyes as she weakly tugged on his wrists. His head tilted to the side when he saw, an amused smile slowly curling at his lips. He lowered his face towards her, eyes directly in front of her own.

"So she weeps, finally," he whispered deeply. "I've been waiting, and I said you would, didn't I?"

One of his hands left her throat to come up and wipe the tear the spilled out of the corner of her eye.

"You have fallen so far, little Savra. I wish Altair could see, see that his huntress has at last been broken and tamed. And I didn't even have to do much, did I?" He smiled, seemingly amused. "So I have seen your eyes widen in fear for me, I have see your eyes blaze in anger for me, I have seen them dim in sadness for me, with tears and all. What I haven't seen, however, is a smile, for me. I was hoping you'd grace me with one before I take you to Masyaf, where any hope of a smile will end the moment he takes your life." He stopped his musing, his other hand loosening a bit more, allowing her to suck in as much air as she could before he tightened it again. His free hand moved to her lips, pressing his thumb at one corner, and his middle finger at the other pushing them upward. "I suppose that will have to do," he smirked at her forced smile.

"I-I…will—"

"Hmm?" He raised a brow, lips still curved in their amused smirk. Savra tugged at his hand on her neck, trying to convey her desperation to him with her watery eyes. Subtly, his hold let up, but not completely. "You will what?"

"I w-will smile for…" she finally breathed, swallowing painfully. "I will smile for you on one condition."

His head tilted, his dark eyes sweeping over her face curiously. "Will you now? And what is this condition?"

"Help me…"

Zaim's eyes narrowed, all amusement leaving his features. "You wish me to let you go? You honestly think I would '_help you escape_' all for a _smile_?" he sneered the word. "You are truly daft."

"Help me escape _them_, at least," Savra said quietly, her brows furrowing.

She saw the pause in his eyes, the confusion and he leaned away from her, hand finally leaving her throat.

"What are you talking about, them who?"

Savra's hands came to rub at her neck, grateful the she was free of the constriction. "Them, the ones in the forest, the ones who killed my father."

Zaim moved to sit, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "What-are-you-talking-about!" he hissed, glancing around.

"They are here, I saw them." Savra told him, pushing herself to sit as well. "Well I saw one, I know it was an unarmed scout. He told them he saw me, I'm sure."

She yelped when his hand shot forward, encasing her neck again. "Why are you only telling me this now!"

Savra grimaced and struggled to pry his hand off. "Because, you fool! You wouldn't let me breathe!"

He released her, turning his sights toward the trees, searching. "That's why you came back," he said seriously. "You think I will help you with them."

"I hoped you would anyway," Savra murmured, moving out of his arm reach. "There is no one else to."

Zaim stood, hand on the hilt of his blade that hung at his belt, eyes darting from side to side. He turned to her then, eyes surveying her as she watching him warily, cautiously. "They will be crawling all over the roads then…" he mumbled, shaking his head. "Just like before."

"Get up," he said suddenly. Savra did, quickly, but not because he said, because of the rope he brought out from his robes.

"No…" she hissed, taking fast steps back.

Zaim took in her flighty behavior, and the anger etched on her face, the spark in her eyes that he had not seen since he captured her the day in the bazaar. "Not broken then," he said, his lips curling into a small smile.

"I'll run," Savra threatened, taking more retreated steps away from him, her eyes darting to the rope he still held.

"They'll catch you," he countered, walking slowly towards her.

"You wouldn't want that," she replied, tilting her chin confidently.

Zaim smirked, pausing in his step. "No, it would put a damper on my task."

"I think we both know your task is no more."

Her words halted him, a frown on his face. His dark eyes stared at her, trying to find the meaning behind her words.

"You didn't run after me," she provided, looking at him with understanding. "I noticed, Zaim. You would have given chase by horse. You were going to let me go, I _know_ it."

"Do you?" he remained frowning. She could see indecision swirling in his eyes,

"I do."

She yelped in surprise when he closed the distance between them, too quickly for her to react, hand coming to grip her chin roughly. His dark gaze pinned hers, shifting between her silver eyes, a measuring stare. He pushed her from him then, hard, and she landed on her rear with an indigent '_hey!_'.

"Don't assume, little girl, it might just get you killed." He spoke to her before stalking off into the trees.

Savra stared at his back in confusion as she began to stand, her eyes caught something on the floor a few paces away. It was the rope, discarded and left behind. She smiled then, a sly smile and the heaviness in her chest felt lighter than it had in days.

"Hurry up!" his shout traveled over to her. Savra moved to follow quickly, throwing a suspicious glance over her shoulder toward the direction she had ran from before facing forward again and walking after the assassin.

"No, Zaim, you were going to let me free, I caught you." She grinned to herself, quickening her pace a little to catch up to his stride. She could see Baroshe tied to a tree near the stream Zaim had been trying to get him to drink from, he'd not been moved at all.

"Just so we're clear," she said casually, her tone holding the arrogant lift to it that had been missing since he caught her. "My sense of direction is amazing."

She saw him glance sidelong at her as they made their way to the horse, saw his lips pull into the smallest smirks before he grunted an uncaring '_Hmph'_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, this chapter has been split in half...'cause I haven't written the second half yet ;p Originally it was going to be all one giant chapter, but, I felt like it would take me forevermore to get it all done, so thus, two chapters.<strong>

**Anywho, thoughts? What do you think's going to happen? Who do you suppose is going to die ('Cause I assure you, there be coming some character deaths that may not please you in the next few chapters)? But remember as I've been saying and so has Zaim: 'Don't Assume' However, guesses are always fun :D**

**A Review poem, by Ilyas - the Hunter with Uncle Issues  
><strong>

(because we all know how adept he is at rhyming poems that make no sense (Reference to Chapter 26 XD)

_I was once part of a story, called Taming a Huntress._

_My role, though slight, drew the lady crowd in bunches._

_I fear my part will never be complete,_

_unless you, my dear readers, perform a critical feat._

_My creator desires reviews for this piece,_

_a thought, a comment, a curious musing at least._

_And I, Ilyas, whose charming skills have never been bested,_

_aim to please my creator to no doubt keep my role invested._

_So you, reader, see that lovely squarish box down below?_

_Leave your thoughts on the chapter, my creator loves to know._

**Review Love? XD  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

_**Sombrette**_


	33. Crimson Shine

**Author's Note:** _Hey look, an update. Been a while, I know. This chapter I've been putting off, simply because it's an action packed chapter and I was lazy ;p I was going to wait to update it tomorrow, but I figured I'd just update it today on Wednesday no matter how late in the day._

_As usual thanks for the fav's, alerts, and reviews. Especially to those who took the time to say those kind things in order to keep me going. I will say, that no, I won't quit this story. I never planned on that. The problem is simply the inspiration as I mentioned in my profile. I really do appreciate what you guys said to bump up my author mojo._

_For responses I'm just responding to things I feel need a direct response today._

_Shadowwolf1618: The age of Ilyas is not over yet :) He may make another appearance._

_RuhGezgini: I'm happy you were so into the story lol_

_Cola320: Thanks :) And yeah I need to look over the story's grammar when I get a chance, I've been putting it off ;p The story continues after Altair's storyline._

_sabrintb: Thanks :) I'm glad you view my writing that way. And I'm glad you are liking the story XD_

_Darkeyedlove: Hmm. I get what you're saying about the game's age, but that wasn't really what I meant. This story gets A LOT of attention so that wasn't what was baffling me, it was just the lack of feedback people were giving. Anyway, I found some inspiration to write this chapter after that break so I hope you like it :)_

_buttsausage: With a name like that, I can't be expected to take you seriously...Lol jk thanks! I'm glad you like the story. MalikxChicken is not over I think, I might squeeze more of those odd situations in lol_

_SilentKiller013: Thanks, I've Pm'd you my reply already but thanks again :D_

_And to:: JenRenegade :: FyloeFox :: Sarafinja :: Asuka Saruwatari :: xxz0eyxx :: thisisnotlily :: Ermahgerd :: Kyuubecky :: xVentressx :: Alice :: melissa :: Assassin's Grrrrl :: karla :: And the three unnamed guests - Thanks so much for your response, it means a lot! _

**SideNote: I usually don't do this with my chapters because I don't like it, but, this chapter takes place directly after last chapter. Just so no one's confused about the timing.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taming a Huntress<span>**

**_Chapter XXXIII_**

**Crimson Shine**

* * *

><p>Savra glanced over her shoulder, her silver eyes darting from tree to tree, searching for the shiny alloy she knew was following. For the first time in days she had the saddle to herself, though the other occupant was walking on foot, pulling her horse along behind him by the reins. He too would glance behind, sometimes at her, sometimes at the woods behind them, searching. The tense set of his shoulders spoke of his unease, though he would never voice it aloud, too proud. While one gloved hand held the reins, the other stayed at his hip, fingers curled in a loose grip at the hilt of his curved sword.<p>

Baroshe would snort occasionally, and Zaim's grip would tighten, sometimes visibly fighting himself from pulling the sword free from its sheath. His unease was feeding the horse's which in turn fed Savra's, and every snort, twitch of his muscles or ears, had her shooting looks over her shoulder, searching.

The worst kind of enemy is the one you cannot see.

"What happens now?" she asked.

He turned his head a bit, showing her he heard her question, but didn't look at her. "We continue on," he answered gruffly. "There is a small village just before the city, farmers mostly. We will stop there. Do what you will from then on, it matters not to me, but don't return to Masyaf. Since you are being tracked again, I'll tell my master they've apprehended you on our way."

Savra remained silent, mulling over his words for a few moments. It seemed alright, she guessed. She hadn't really figured what she would do when she had decided to leave Jerusalem, she still wasn't sure what to do with herself. However, her thoughts strayed to her brother and how she would keep in contact with him.

"Will you tell Haydar that I'm alright?"

Zaim stopped in his tracks abruptly, turning to look at her with a raised brow. He shook his head and scoffed, "No." He resumed walking.

"But how will he–"

"Once we get to the village, I'm free of you. I don't care what you do after. I also don't care whether your brother knows if you're safe or not. It's not my concern. I'm through going out of my way after this."

Savra frowned to herself. "I just need him to know–"

Zaim stopped again, and turned to glare at her. "He doesn't _need_ to know anything. It's not as if you will ever seen him again." She opened her mouth to protest with widened eyes but he kept on before she could with a stern look. "I am leaving you at this village with the intent of never seeing you again. I fully expect you to take this slip of a chance and disappear. For good, Savra. You are _not_ to return to Masyaf. It shouldn't be so hard, with you throwing a fit about me taking you in the first place. If you return, or if you somehow make it so the master finds out that you are still around, there will be repercussions for me. And I'm not willing to take a punishment because of you. When I say disappear, I mean in all forms. No more communicating with the brotherhood. You end ties with everything. That is the chance I'm giving you. You cannot have both. No more Haydar," he said forcefully, then paused, a sly, smug look overtaking his features as he added with some mirth, "And no more of your _Altair_ either. Start forgetting them. You'll not see them again."

Savra stared at him hard, her silver eyes darting between his dark, dark brown. "There has to be a way to send Hayd–"

"This is the tax of my deal. Agree and we continue to the village. Disagree and we continue to Masyaf. Pick now."

"You can't expect me to–"

"Choose, girl!"

Ire flashed in her eyes and she sucked in a harsh breath, trying to ignore the squeeze on her heart. "That's not fair!" she finally said, sounding like a young, petulant child. But the situation caused her to lose her thought process and she was beginning to panic at the idea of '_cutting all ties_'.

"You don't get to have '_fair_'. You take what's given to you, Savra. Simple as that. Now choose," he growled darkly.

She turned her face from him, her features hard and her jaw shut tight. Her silver eyes glowered at the forest around them.

Baroshe started forward again with Zaim leading him, taking her silence as her answer.

* * *

><p>"Altair, up here!"<p>

The assassin looked up as he jogged up through the dirt streets. He was very surprised to see Malik there with several of his brothers as well. He approached them warily.

"You picked a fine time to arrive," he said, taking the moment to catch his breath and look over his robes. Several areas had blood seeping into the fabric from the tears where the blades had caught him. Nothing too bad, he noted, scratches.

Malik looked around them, more the pile of bodies Altair had come from, of his now dead brothers. "So it seems."

"Guard yourself well, friend. Al Mualim has betrayed us."

Malik nodded. " Yes. Betrayed his Templar allies as well."

"How do you know?"

"We'll after we spoke I returned to the ruins beneath Solomon's Temple. Robert kept a journal, filled its pages with revelations. What I read there broke my heart, but it also opened my eyes. Your were right, Altair. All along our master has used us! We were not meant to save the Holy Land, but deliver it to him! He must be stopped!"

"Be careful, Malik. What he's done to the others, he'll do to us given the chance. You must stay far from him."

Malik looked at him hard, glaring. "What would you propose? My blade arm is still strong and my men are still my own. It would be a mistake not to use us!"

Altair sighed and thought for a moment. He glanced up at the fortress. "Distract these thralls then. Assault the fortress from behind. If you can draw their attention away from me, I might reach Al Mualim."

Malik gave a short nod. "I will do what you ask, Dai."

Altair blinked at the title, giving a searching stare at his fellow. Malik only smirked briefly then allowed the ever prominent scowl to return to his features as he relayed his orders to his men.

Altair looked up at the fortress again, sucking in a slow, deep breath. He took a few steps, halting only when Malik's voice spoke from behind.

"It would be wise to reach and stop him quick for yet another life relies on your succession, Altair."

The assassin turned, looking over at the Dai with a frown when he heard the low severity in his tone. Malik remain silent for only a moment before adding quietly, "Just before I left Jerusalem, Zaim returned to the Bureau after spending most of the morning out '_hunting_'. He returned with his desired boon."

Altair's shoulders slumped at the knowing look in Malik's eye. What mistake had she made for him to catch her?

Malik continued with a small furrow of his brows, looking unsure. "He left the same day as I, but I made a detour to the Temple. He should have been here already, but I didn't see her stallion out in the front."

"Did he injure her?" Altair asked quietly once a few seconds passed.

Malik shook his head. "Not that I'd seen. Not physically anyway. So I'm not sure how he managed it for neither he looked harmed as he usually does when dealing with her. Though..." he murmured slowly with a frown, "she didn't seem to be putting up a fight at all. She just seemed exhausted. And by the look in her eye, defeated."

Altair glanced away, it bothered him to hear those words, to hear her being described that way. The very thought of Zaim handling her sent his blood pumping. No doubt he would take joy in beating her, marring her flesh. And if she was as Malik said '_defeated_', she would not be able to do much to stop him.

He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, forced himself to stop thinking about it, and spoke through his teeth, "The men we face, their minds are not their own. If you can avoid killing them..."

"Yes. Though he has betrayed the tenets of the creed, it does not mean we must as well. I'll do what I can."

"It's all I ask. Safety and peace, friend."

"Your presence here will deliver us both."

* * *

><p>"You're just making him more agitated!"<p>

Zaim glared at the girl and continued tugging harshly on Baroshe's lead. "He will learn to calm soon," he replied gruffly.

"Not with they way you're handling him. And I'm up here. What if he rears? I'll fall and–"

"Shut up! I should have kept you tied..."

"Lot of good that did," she flashed a sly grin as she waved her free hands around exaggeratedly. The marks on her wrist were very visible where the rope had burned her flesh. They had nothing with them to heal or even ease the wounds. It wasn't his concern anyway. She seemed fine.

"Must have done something, what with you running right back into my arms not an hour after freeing yourself," he leered over his shoulder, smirking darkly when her grin vanished immediately after his words to be replaced with a scoff. "Is that a blush?"

"No. It's a flush. As in an _anger_ flush, jerk. You clearly have them confused, no doubt having a flush directed at you more than a blush."

"Anger is not the only thing that can flush a woman's cheeks, Savra. Believe me."

"You wouldn't kno–"

The horse's panicked, pained whine rang out loudly in the otherwise silent forest. She had no time to think about what had happened to cause the horse to cry out so violently before she was tossed backwards once Baroshe reared up. Her back smacked into the ground, knocking out all her air and a strangled scream once the old pain flared in her lower spine. Her blurred vision vaguely caught the shape of Zaim struggling with the horse, who had an arrow sunken deep near his flank.

She closed her eyes, wet tears sliding down from the corners and into her messy auburn hair. Her hands slid under her, trying to touch her lower back carefully. She snapped her eyes open when she felt large hands grabbing hold of her arms and hauling her up. When they cleared she saw it was Zaim, and he was tugging roughly over to the still fussing horse. He grabbed her around the waist, fingers digging into her aching skin and she cried out. He ignored her as he lifted her up to walk her faster over to the horse.

"What's happening..." she managed to get out, trying to push his hands away.

His hold didn't let up. "It seems that my prepared lie might come true after all."

"What? Wait what are you doing! He's hurt!" Savra started to protest when Zaim lifted her higher in order to have her mount Baroshe.

"Silence, girl! I can't see where they are and I'll not have you or the beast in my way," he snapped, shoving her onto the saddle stomach first so she lay sprawled across the horse's back. Before she had a chance to right herself she heard the harsh smack that Zaim dealt against Baroshe's rump that caused him to trot wildly in this direction and that before he broke out into a panicked gallop between the trees.

Savra frantically tried to push herself up properly as she bounced against each gallop. She was sliding off and she desperately tried to hold on the thick belt under the saddle. But after a few more jarring paces she lost all balance and flew to the ground, rolling against the forest ground until she came to a stop.

She refused to open her eyes right away as she laid on her abused back, sucking in breath after breath. She distantly heard the horse slow to a stop and his labored breathing.

After a moment of collecting herself, Savra sat up slowly, unable to prevent the groan that passed through her lips. She pushed herself up on shaky legs and glanced over her dirty clothing, checking for protruding bones and the like. When she straightened further she caught sight of her horse standing by a thick looking tree, head high and ears constantly flickering. Savra limped her way over to him, noting the arrow embedded on the side of his flank. Blood oozed down in a thick dark trail against his mahogany coat, and the muscles twitched every now and then near the wound. When she approached, he snorted sharply, raising his head even further. The whites of his eyes were visible and he seemed ready to bolt at any moment. Her silver eyes stared at the arrow, the black fletching, and the blood leaking from it.

"I don't know what to do," she murmured to him, afraid to touch the arrow.

She spun when a branch snapped behind her, eyes darting around worriedly.

"Zaim?"

She continued eying between the trees, searching for the hooded assassin, or even the shiny alloy of the ones chasing her. Though nothing appeared. With one last long glance around, she turned back to the horse. Her eyes landed on a weapon handing off the side of the saddle.

Her bow.

And the quiver tucked behind it as well. Savra moved forward, taking hold the lead and wrapping it loosely around a low tree branch the horse stood by. She ran her hand over the side of his face gently before moving to his side and began removing her bow and quiver. As she was doing that she saw the hilt of a dagger sticking out of one of the saddle pockets. She grasped it and pulled it free, curved like hers. It _was _hers, she noted.

Savra tucked it into her hip, the cool flat metal against her skin. She strapped the quiver around her other thigh and slowly made her way back the direction they came running from.

* * *

><p>"Have you any final words?" Al Mualim asked, a sinister smile on his old lips as he looked at Altair.<p>

Altair struggled violently, shouting, "You lied to me! Called Robert's goal foul when all along it was yours as well!"

Al Mualim waved a hand. "I've never been much good at sharing."

Altair glared hard at his 'master'. "You won't succeed! Others will find the strength to stand against you!"

"And this is why so long as men maintain free will, there can be no peace."

"I killed the last man who spoke as such," Altair said.

"Bold words, boy! But just words!"

Altair struggled again against the golden light keeping him still and trapt. "Then let me go. I'll put words into action."

Al Mualim laughed loudly, raising his sword slightly as he paced causally in front of the assassin held frozen by the power of the apple in his hand.

Altair sneered, "Tell me, _'Master'_... why did you not make me like the other Assassins? Why allow me to retain my mind?"

"Who you are and what you do are twined too tight together. To rob you of one would have deprived me of the other. And those Templars had to die." Al Mualim sighed, then continued, "But the truth, is I did try, in my study, when I showed you the treasure. But you are not like the others. You saw through the illusion."

"Illusion?"

"That's all it's ever done, this Templar treasure, this Piece of Eden, this word of God. Do you understand now? The Red Sea was never parted, water never turned to wine. It was not the machinations of Eris that spawned the Trojan War, but this! Illusions! All of them!"

"What you plan is no less an illusion–to force men to follow you against their will!"

"Is it any less real than the phantoms the Saracens and Crusaders follow now? Those... craven gods who retreat from this world that men might slaughter one another in their names? They live amongst an illusion already. I'm simply giving them another, one that demands less blood."

"At least they choose these phantoms," Altair retorted with a glare.

Al Mualim lifted a brow, facing him fully. "Oh do they? Aside from the occasional convert or heretic?"

"It isn't right."

Al Mualim shook his head and sighed, "Ahh. And now logic has left you. In its place you embrace emotion. I am disappointed."

"What's to be done then?"

"You will not follow me, and I cannot compel you."

"And you refuse to give up this evil scheme!"

Al Mualim backed away, lifting his sword and waving the apple slightly. "Seems then that we are at an impasse."

"No! We are at an end!"

Al Mualim tucked the apple into his robes and lowered his stance slightly, sighing deeply and saying, "I will miss you, Altair. You were my very best student..."

Altair felt the release the apple held over him and his hand wasted no time in unsheathing his sword. With a final glare at his master he lowered his stance and charged.

* * *

><p>Savra crept silently near a patch of bushes and lowered herself behind them once she saw shapes ahead of her. There were more than ten at least from what she could see in front of her.<p>

The unmistakable shine of their armor she was well familiar with. A sight that had driven her for months and months. The whole view of it was so familiar, the only difference was there was no flames, no crying workers, no one to witness.

They had formed a half circle around Zaim. He was held by two guards who had tight grips on his upper arms. His hood was down, showing his cruel visage. She was located to his side and could see how low he was furrowing his dark brows. He was extremely angry and she had no doubt his lips had a snarl fixed on them.

The feeling of '_experiencing this before_' hit her hard. In Zaim's place was her father. Behind her Haydar stood, hand gripped tight around her shoulder to keep her still as they watched blades sink into their father's torso, watched him fall to his knees in his first show of weakness. Fire burned around them, and she could almost smell the thick smoke, could almost hear the worker's cries, could almost hear her brother's quiet prayer, could almost feel the tears slide down her cheeks.

But she blinked slowly, and it was just the quiet forest, just the half circle, just the two that held Zaim, and just the one who was slowly approaching. The guard's armor was more intricate than the others, a little more bulky as well. He walked up to stand in front of Zaim, stared at him for a few silent moments, then shot his fist out to slam into the assassin's gut.

Zaim made no sound other than a harsh exhale. He had tried to double over, but the two holding him prevented him from moving too much. Savra winced, a knot forming in her stomach. The assassin's jaw tightened as he lifted his head to stare at the guard.

But the guard simply stared back and then spoke, "I'm getting sick of you assassins. Where is the hole you continue to crawl out from? Rats, the lot of you."

Savra's heart skipped. The voice, the same she heard from the night of the attack. The guard who killed her father. Anger bubbled up so quickly, she began trembling. Her sights diverted, along with everyone else's when the clopping of hooves neared. Between the trees emerged a few horses. The first, a very black horse with an incredibly shiny coat, reminding her of Kahn, but it was not he. A man with obvious wealth dismounted, shrugging off his dark cloak and tossing it over the saddle. He brushed off his deep colored clothes, and made his way over toward Zaim and the guard.

It was Zafar, with his trimmed black goatee, mustache and well manicured face. He looked very smug. Her eyes flickered behind him when two more horses halted near the black one. Another guard dismounted and walked over to the figure still mounted on a grey horse. It was a feminine figure, and Savra could see she was riding side-saddle. She didn't have to guess what face lay hidden under the cloak. Though she wondered what business her mother had there. And why the woman was on a horse. She couldn't ever recall seeing her riding one in all her youth.

Zafar looked over Zaim, a smirk tugging on his lips. He turned to the main guard. "This is the one from the tavern?"

"Indeed," the guard replied. "I recognize the scar." He gestured to the crude scar marring Zaim's lower face.

"How lovely," Zafar hummed, crossing his arms. "You assassins aren't easy to come by. I have found that you like to hide, sometimes in very clever ways. Disguising yourself as scholars, peasants, " His smirk grew as he leaned in and said conspiratorially , "_Winery_ owners."

Zaim's jaw ticked visibly which caused Zafar's dark eyes to flash with amusement. "Knew him, did you? Tell me, did you work with him often?" Zafar began pacing in front of him, smirk ever in place, unbothered by the assassin's silence. "Or is it just his daughter that you consort with. Savra...Where is she? Near assuredly I bet. How is she? Last I recall she had a dagger sunken into her thigh. Is that how an assassin shows his affection to their lover?"

He laughed which was copied by the rest of the guards.

Zafar smile widely. "Laughter aside, where is the girl? Her mother worries for her so. For some reason she thinks the girl is redeemable if she's taken out of such a toxic environment. She's asked me to have the girl '_see reason_'."

Savra glowered in the direction of the cloaked woman still mounted.

When Zaim remained silent, Zafar leaned forward speaking seriously, "I'll release you, and pay you a heft sum if you tell me, assassin."

"Just as you '_released_' Nasir," Zaim finally spat.

Zafar waved an indifferent hand. "I never intended to release him. He was meant to die, those were my orders. A life for a life. Some years ago my brother was taken from me, killed by none other than your _Nasir_. I had searched and searched for him with little information until one day I met Sasha who happened to let slip that her lousy husband was named Nasir, and then let slip some more with a little coaxing that he was a secret assassin. But we wont speak of her involvement any further, I know how it pains her to hear of it. So once I found out he was Jerusalem's local vineyard owner I wasted no time in sending my men after him. But you see, it was only for a personal vendetta of mine, I couldn't care less about your brotherhood. I simply wanted only him dead for killing my brother."

"Who no doubt did something worthy of the death he received."

Savra winced as Zafar backhanded Zaim across the face. His smile long gone and in replace, a dark glare.

"Tell me assassin, where that girl is. I have no use for you other than information. I swear it that I will let you go after."

Zaim stared long and hard at the man, then sucked in a breath and spat at him. Zafar flinched wildly, completely appalled. He quickly wiped his gloved hand over his face in disgust. The guard next to him delivered another punch to the assassin's gut, and still Zaim showed little that it affected him aside from exhaling and grimacing a bit.

Zafar glared and snapped, "I give you one more chance. How stupid are you not to take it? What is she to you, huh? I'll send you women if that's what you want, assassin. I have access to plenty, much better than the filthy girl you're hiding." He leaned close to Zaim's face and growled, "Tell me."

Zaim only stared at him, slightly lifting his chin in defiance. A sneer overtook Zafar's features as he backed away. He looked to his main guard and waved his hand at the assassin. "We'll find her on our own then, kill him."

Savra's hand gripped tight on her bow as her heart began to pound in her chest. The guard held out his hand, just like the night of the attack, and another came, placing a long sword in it. She could see Zaim tense, but he made no move in his hold. The guard stepped close lifting the sword and pressing the tip of it into Zaim's gut. He flinched back a little and the guard chuckled.

"Should have told him, rat. It would have been easier on you. Not that I'm complaining however."

His shoulder tensed as he readied himself to plunge the blade through, and Zaim swallowed thickly while Savra's heartbeat thumped erratically between her ears.

The guard moved his arm forward and Savra shot to her feet from behind the bushes, bow poised, arrow drawn especially tight against the string until it protested loudly, the creak of it caused a few heads to turn her way, even the guard as he moved his arm. Her fingers released the arrow and it shot the across the small distance with a _'shtwit'_, hitting a mark. The guard dropped his sword, and it hit the ground with a '_twang_'. His hands curled around his neck, and gasping could be heard from behind his helmet and he struggled to draw in a breath. The arrow protruded from his throat prevented it and he fell to his knees, hands curling and curling around his throat. Zafar stumbled back away from his guard with shock. Chaos broke free after that, the ones holding Zaim didn't seem to know what to do since their hands were occupied with the assassin who had started to struggle to break free. Swords were pulling free from their sheaths so Savra wasted no time in darting from the bushes over to the center where the assassin was. While she ran, she quickly strapped her bow across her chest and pulled out the dagger on her hip.

The men were trying to push Zafar back, while others were trying to grab her. She dodged them in her sprint toward Zaim who was still struggling madly. Once she was close enough she jumped, latching herself onto the closet guard struggling to hold Zaim and dug her fingers into the grooves of his helmet, yanking his head back to expose the vulnerable unarmored area below it and sunk the dagger in without thought.

Immediately his grip let up on the assassin as his hands went to his neck with a pained cry. It was all Zaim needed to break free. He kicked the other guard's knee, reveling in the snap he heard and shot his hand out to pull free the sword that hung from the guard's hip.

He had little time to gather his bearings. The girl wasn't near him anymore. After stabbing the guard she had scrambled away once a few more started charging at her. In his peripherals he could see she was in a mad sprint to escape them. He was not so worried as their armor was heavy not good for running. Surely she could outrun them.

He hoped, at least. He was still stunned that she saved him, After everything _she _saved _him_? He was more embarrassed that he was in a position that needed saving. Not anymore though.

Zafar. That was the one he wanted, the others were just nuisances to him. Easily he rendered them dead. The only problem was there were many. Too many for just him, but he kept on. Battling them with their own fellow's sword.

And there was much blood. Everywhere, soaking the ground and his robes. Not much was his though. As he fought the guards, he tried to keep the merchant Zafar in his vision. He knew the man was easing toward the horses who were spooked already. He was going to try and escape and Zaim wasn't going to let him.

Just as he was dueling two guards, fending off their attacks, an arrow _whooshed _past him, embedding itself into something at his side. Judging by the grunt, it was a guard. He spared a quick glance to see a fallen guard not three feet from him, arrow lodged in his side between the plating. Zaim blocked a sword swing, kicked the guard's groin then sunk his blade in his gut, pushing the guard away from him. He swiftly shot a look at the trees where he could make out Savra leant up against a thick trunk, aiming her bow a yet another guard trying to ready the panicked horses.

"Shoot the horse, Savra," he shouted as he dueled against another guard. He tried to look over at her every chance he could take. He could see her hesitating. But by then she had already drawn attention to herself and Zafar rushed to mount the black horse with the help of a guard.

An arrow was shot, and after he disposed of the guard he was fighting, he looked up to see an arrow sticking out of Zafar's lower leg. The man gave a harsh shout of pain and slid back down to the ground. His hands swept over toward her direction and two guards immediately started running towards her. Zaim punched the new guard he was fighting, wincing at the pain in hitting the metal. But the guard stumbled and Zaim quickly swept the blade across him, catching him between the armor. He ignored the shouts of pain as he turned toward where the girl was. She was trying to aim the bow while taking quick, stumbling steps backwards. She let go an arrow which caught the guard in front in the arm, slowing him. The other charged past his fellow and she dropped her bow to scramble back.

Zaim sprinted toward her, launching himself at the running guard and sent them rolling on the ground as they fought.

Savra frantically crawled over toward her bow, her breath leaving her lips in almost hysteric pouts. She was close to tears, there was too much happening around her, her arms hurt badly. Twice they'd caught a blade as it swung toward her. She could feel the blood dripping down them. She had dropped her dagger sometime between sprinting away earlier, there was no hope to find it and she had nothing else but her bow and the few arrows left in her quiver strapped on her thigh. So she made her way toward it on her hands and knees, from what she saw there was two more guards. The one Zaim was tumbling with and the one she'd got in the arm with an arrow.

Just as her dirt covered fingers closed around her bow she felt a sharp pull at the base of her skull, and then a tearing pain in her scalp as someone yanked her up by the braid.

Zaim's fist pummeled into the guards exposed face over and over until his knuckles were numb. His arm stopped mid-air when a pain wrenching scream tore through the forest. He shot a look over his shoulder to see Savra on her knees with Zafar standing behind her, hand gripping her braid and yanking it upward so violently her knees left the ground. The assassin shot to his feet.

"Zafar, no!" a woman's voice rang out. The woman who had been mounted on the grey horse, pushed back when the chaos broke loose. She was struggling to dismount on her own. "Stop, Zafar! You promised me!"

"Shut up!" he bellowed at Sasha, yanking the girl higher off the ground. Her hands came up to try and pry his grip. She was crying, raking her nails on his skin above his gloves to free herself. He held her with one hand while the other pulled something out of his pocket. He pressed it to her lower back, he released her braid and as she fell down the blade drug up her back until it hit her shoulder.

Savra screamed out at the tearing she felt on her back. Her hands grasped the air, trying to find something to ground herself with at the pain she felt.

"Stupid girl," Zafar spat at her from above. A shine flashed before him, and he snapped his eyes up just in time to see a sword pointed at him, the assassin, bloodied, beaten standing in front of the girl.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything. But it was not his scream that tore through the trees when the blade sunk through his flesh, it was Sasha's.

"NO!"

Zaim stared at Zafar as he fell backwards off his blade. His eyes wide with disbelief. Zafar dropped the dagger he'd been holding and fell on his rear, his hand moving to cover over the tear in his stomach where the blade sunk through. Someone dropped to his side, covering his hands with their own feminine kind. Sasha's sobbing was all he could hear. He didn't look at her, but stared at the blood spilling through his fingers and onto hers.

"Get up, Savra."

She was doubled forward on her knees, back curved so much her forehead was pressed into the ground. Her shoulders shook with her quiet cries.

"It hurts," she rasped out.

Zaim's eyes traveled to her back and the tear in her tunic, long and red with oozing blood. He wasn't sure how deep it was, but with each shaking breath she took more blood seeped out. He glanced over to Zafar, it wouldn't be long for him, and then the sobbing woman knelt at his side. She looked a lot like Savra.

Zaim crouched beside the girl, gripping her shoulder and pushing her up. She sucked in a sharp breath when he did. Her eyes were closed, but as she sat straighter she blinked rapidly, tears falling from her eyes, trailing down her dirt stained cheeks. Her grey eyes slid his way, filled with strain. His gloved hand came to grip her chin, tilting it upward towards him. His thumb swiped away a falling tear.

"So she weeps again," he whispered, "Twice in one day. Once you start you don't stop, do you, little girl?" He saw the barest of a smile twitch at her lips. He added quietly, "You're not so bad, Savra."

"And you're not so despicable, Zaim," she replied just as quiet.

His lips quirked. "Is that a blush?" He jerked his chin toward her cheeks.

Savra managed to glare. "It's a _flush_, from the pain."

He gave her a sly smirk that told her he didn't believe her and rose to his feet.

"We need to move from here, there may be more coming."

Savra didn't respond, but dropped her chin to her chest, pain marring her face again. He looked over toward the trio of horses. They'd move faster with their own mount now. And with the girl's wounds it would be best if they reached the village sooner than later. He glanced down at the girl again, watching as she tried to steady her breathing. Zaim began walking over toward the horses, looking over at Zafar's prone, unmoving body. He frowned when he didn't see the woman at his side. He turned around, eyes scanning. His eyes darted toward Savra again, still hunched forward, then to the trees around them.

A twig snapped behind him and he spun to look, grunting at the sharp pain he felt in his abdomen immediately after he did. His dark eyes stared into the hard blue pools in front of him, not silver like he expected. He trailed his sight down between them, to the shine of the blade sunk into him, the metal coating with crimson.

"Bastard..." she whispered shakily. Sasha pulled the dagger free and raised it over her head with both hands. Zaim quickly maneuvered to grab them. She pushed into him, blue eyes crazed and watering. He struggled to rip the dagger from her hands and they toppled backwards. Zaim quickly tried to sit up, wincing hard at the sharp pain in his lower torso. Sasha moved to straddle him, shoving him back down by his chest. She raised the dagger again, and Zaim hurriedly made to grab her hands.

"You had an easy choice! All this blood, all this death because of you!" she screamed. "Savra was not going to be hurt, I made him promise!"

"A promise he broke quite easily," Zaim grunted as he reached for her wrist.

"This is your fault, stupid assassin..."

"As I recall from your dead man's words, this is your fault."

"Bastard!" Sasha yelled hysterically as she shook and instantly raised the dagger again with both hands, Zaim rapidly tried to buck her off him when she quickly brought them down to stab him.

Her hands stopped midway and she gasped looking down at herself. Zaim took advantage and ripped the blade from her hands. His eyes followed hers toward her belly he could see something sharp that was slightly poking through her dress material. His head fell back onto the ground with a harsh exhale. He closed his eyes, ignoring the woman's pained heaves and breaths.

After a moment to collect himself, he suddenly felt weak when he tried to push her dying form off.

"Get this whore off me, Savra," he grunted as he let his head fall back.

Savra had to crawl over, bow dragging in one hand. Her back was on fire. She stared warily at the image of Sasha's form, her head bowed forward, touching her chest. When she saw the woman raise the blade to stab the assassin, she'd picked up the bow fallen at her knees, pulled an arrow back with trembling hands, forced herself to still for only a few seconds, and let if free, watching it sink into the woman's lower back.

She was numb about it. The woman wasn't her mother. Stopped being her mother a long time ago.

She crawled up to Zaim's side, hesitating before she pushed Sasha's form off of him. His hand immediately went to his stomach where she would see a stab wound. Her eyes darted to his, alarmed. He was already looking at her, eyelids heavy.

"Give me a moment, then we move," he said gruffly and closed his eyes.

Savra nodded even though he couldn't see. She looked at his hand on his stomach, slick with his blood, and swallowed. Her eyes strayed to the still form of the woman at his other side and then over to Zafar some feet behind him, eyes staring at the treetops unseeing. Finally to the guard with the arrow lodged in his throat, and then the rest of them all around. She felt so tired and weak at that moment.

Savra eased herself down the floor, laying sprawled on her stomach at the assassin's side, facing away from them all. Her eyelids grew heavy as she stared into the forest and she let them droop as four words left her mouth in a small whisper,

"I did it, Papa."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> _Simply action packed. Was kind of tough to write. I've been struggling with how I was going to have this chapter go, but in the end chose this route. So finally the small reveal over why Nasir was killed in the first place and Sasha's involvement in it. It only took what... thirty three chapters to be known ;p_  
><em> If this were a movie this chapter would have been the 'climax' but this story is not nearing the end yet for those who worry about that type of thing. Still stuffs to be done with Savra's story.<em>

Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter after the long wait. As usual, I'd really, _really_, **Really**, _**Really** **REALLY** _appreciate it if you guys took the time to **REVIEW and share your thoughts**. It keeps me going.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Sombrette_


	34. Riding Dead

**Chapter Re-post 8.30.13**

**Read THIS**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, not really a new update but it is an update of a kind. I'm reposting this chapter because something was brought to my attention about the content by a review {Linxas - thanks for that!) and after I re-read the chapter I saw their point. <strong>

** - If you have already read this chapter, I'm letting you know there is an entire new section. There's two new sections actually. The first is with Savra and Zaim, there's a bit of a extension on the scene before Savra wakes up in the morning so check it out if you'd like (it's mostly added dialogue) I've also renamed the chapter so don't get confused.  
><strong>

**-But the major one that has me wanting to repost since it's the easiest way to let you guys know. Is there is a whole new section with Altair, it's worth reading IMO ;) it just delves deeper into how he feels after hearing "The News" **

**The section if you just want to read it solely and not the whole chapter again can be found right after the scene with the guard informing Altair and Malik of Jal/Nafi return. So hope you guys check it out, and hope it adds more depth to what's going on with him.**

* * *

><p><strong>One more thing PLEASE READ:<strong>

**As I mentioned I'm going through the older chapter and rewriting them. Some chapters are getting major changes and the ones that are getting huge changes I want to make a list of to inform you guys for those who get curious to what I did. I'm going to make a list of the chapters that I feel should be re-read due to major changes made. In the list I'll mention the changes and you can decided if you want to read them :) I'll be replacing this chapter constantly, updating the list which will be right after this message so keep checking this note out to see if I've added to it. I will probably just put this list on my profile when it gets too big.  
><strong>

**Rewritten Events in chapter:**

**- Redone 8.30.13 Chapter 13 (Remembrance) - **This chapter has a major change and I **HIGHLY** suggest re-reading it. **I've re-written the interaction between Savra and Altair.** **SO** If you're looking for the change it is** AFTER** Savra get's Kymal to take her out into the city after getting her finger chopped.

**-Redone 8.30.13 Chapter 14 (Unexpected) - (The first kiss chapter) **Little things have been added to this but the **MAJOR change is the kissing scene.** I changed it up completely, dialogue, the scene, the situation. Completely re-done. **So I also HIGHLY suggest re-reading this.** BUT the change made will not make sense unless you reread chapter 13 first since it references the conversation done in that chapter. **SO if you want to re-read the KISS scene, read chapter 13 first to understand it,** otherwise you'll probably be lost. **The change made starts when Savra sneaks into Altair's room and continues from there. Again Read re-written Ch 13 to understand Ch 14!  
><strong>

**-Redone 9.1.13 Chapter 15 (Silver and Gold) - Some edits to the dialogue. There has been a Major change and that is the scene in the tower between Altair and Savra, it now matches the updated chapter 14 so check it out if you'd like.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Assassin's Creed, the only thing I take credit for is my OC's.

**Author's note:** Hey guys, got an update for you and it's a biggun ;) Some things I vish to say, I know I've said it before but I'm so sticking to it. I'm fixing up the previous chapters, like all of them, grammar and all that jazz. But I'm also changing the situations slightly and how Savra reacts to some of them because, I feel like I rushed her character and was kind of careless in the beginning, so I'm going back and polishing her up a bit to be how I originally intended her to be. Nothing too drastic, just re-wording some of her dialogue and stuffz. Kay, lot's going to go down this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Thank you everyone who gave me feedback, I really appreciated it. And those who've added this to their fav's and alerts, Thankz!

I'm doing just a general thanks and no responses this chapter, but I'll try to get to them next time. I did want to say a lot of you made me laugh with your silly responses. XD

_Thank you to:: nerdmafia101:: Silentkiller013 :: Assassin's Grrrrl :: THEJN :: xxz0eyxx :: RuhGezgini :: kyuubecky :: iluvmycorgi22 :: Nax :: Shadowwolf1618 :: OpalFyr :: Guest :: JenRenegade :: Maybelily :: Navy Vallys :: azimah19 :: FyloeFox :: Alice :: Jess :: Melissa :: Cola320 :: Faolen the Elven Wolf :: Anonymous :: The Azure Heart :: crimsonchocobo15 :: chelsea-chee :: Asuka Saruwatari :: ChinaDollMaiden :: Garfield413 :: buttsausage :: margomikina :: CatrinaFinn :: Whappy101 ::_

**Chapter Note:** So this chapter is a little different, The different events happening this chapter are not all happening simultaneously like I usually do. They aren't in order either. Just look at it as the events happening around the same time, that's really the only way I can explain it, hopefully you guys will catch on. Jal and Nafi get some major screentime here for those who like 'em ;) Hope you enjoy

**Warning:** Inappropriate mentions of MalikxChicken, beware ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Taming a Huntress<strong>

**_Chapter __XXXIV_**

**Riding Dead  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Altair sat on the side of his bed, elbows on his knees and head bowed low, cradled in his hands. His body ached with exhaustion, but over the past few days he couldn't seem to get an ounce of sleep no matter how hard he tried. He was restless. Too much had happened recently, and now the added weight of who would lead the brotherhood, it only caused him distress.<p>

Malik immediately suggested the Altair take over, as it seemed the most obvious choice. But the assassin was hesitant, the responsibility that would come with it gave him some pause. Some of his brothers were becoming more vocal about their thoughts on Altair taking down Al Mualim. Whispers passing through the cold halls of the castle.

'_Murderer'_

A term he was very used to. Many people thought the assassins murderers, he'd been called it many times. But to have it being said by his own comrades...it made him uneasy.

A long, drawn out sigh left his lips, he wished things could be simple, wishing he could purge his thoughts out of his mind for just a little while so that he could rest peacefully. The unrest traveling through the brotherhood was making more than just uneasy. He had taken to locking his room door during the night, eying the shadows with a wary eye when walking the dark halls.

Abbas. Abbas was going to become a problem. Altair knew it. There'd been much hostility between them throughout the years, and Altair feared that now since killing Al Mualim, Abbas' hatred for him would only grow and start problems. He was already very vocal with his opinion on what occurred in the garden a few days prior.

A three-tap knock came to his door then, and the assassin glance up from his seat on the bed to stare at it.

"Who is it?" he mumbled deeply, already wishing they'd go away.

"Haydar," came the quiet response.

Altair grimaced slightly. And there was yet another problem.

Savra.

He knew that was the reason Haydar stood outside his door now. After the defeat of Al Mualim, and everyone in the city had been liberated from the hold the apple had on them, many of his brothers suffered injuries that needed tending to. The fortress healer was at his limit nowadays and very stressed himself.

There was no peace when Al Mualim died, only more problems.

Haydar had suffered a knife wound to the shoulder courtesy of Altair, now having a large scar on both his shoulders, the other from the arrow when he and his sister had first arrived in Masyaf. And his face, swollen and heavily bruised from when Altair smashed the hilt of the dagger into it.

But when Altair visited the younger assassin in the healing room, Haydar had shown no adversary toward him. Only slight annoyance at his injuries and pain he did not recall receiving. Altair kept to himself the bit about Haydar coming close to killing him, he knew it would only upset the male more.

And not long into Altair's visit there had Haydar brought up the topic of his sister. Altair had no words to give him. Malik had been in the room with them, watching as the healer patched up his comrades. He'd been frowning when the girl was brought up, his expression seemed unsure. The Dai told Haydar about Zaim capturing Savra, which caused the younger assassin to become extremely upset, and how the pair had left the Bureau before him.

Malik's frown had deepened, uncertainty furrowing his brows as he mumbled to them, "He should have been here before I arrived. But no one has mentioned seeing him or the girl pass through the gates." He'd looked at Altair then, and added more quietly, "It will be two weeks now since he left Jerusalem. It has been too long. He should be here already." The look Malik shot him after told Altair the words that the Dai did not speak aloud; something wasn't right.

Haydar had since been insisting to leave the city to go search for the girl. Now with Al Mualim gone and with him, the threat to end the girl, Haydar was _very _adamant that he be reunited with Savra.

"No more, Altair," he'd said while the healer stitched closed the wound on his shoulder. "He's not here anymore. You'll be Mentor soon, she belongs here with me, with her family. There's no more reason for her to be off on her own, running. You won't send her away when she comes, right Altair?"

The look Haydar had given him, pleading and desperate, Altair had swallowed and looked away.

"It may not be my choice to make, Haydar. I've not accepted the position yet. If she comes, well...a decision can be a made then."

Haydar seemed startled then. "If? Not _'if'_, Altair. _When_. _When _she comes back. She will. And then I can breathe easier for the first time in months."

"Haydar," Malik said slowly. "We are only expecting her back because Zaim is bringing her back, under the notion that Al Mualim will be waiting here, for them. If... I suspect that something has gone awry in their travels, it would explain why they've not arrived yet. If she managed to free herself from Zaim, she will not return here. Remember, they are not aware that Al Mualim is dead. Savra will think death still awaits her here, and she will avoid this place."

"Then I will go and find her!" Haydar had shouted angrily, and the healer tending to him had snapped at him to hold still.

"That isn't wise. You are injured. And you know those men still stalk the roads in search for you and your sister. And what if you do, go in search for her. What if they arrive while you are gone? No, we should wait and see, Haydar. Zaim will come back, if she is not with him, then you can begin your search. It makes more sense to wait."

"I've waited months, Malik. _Months!_"

"Then a few more days will be nothing for you. Calm yourself, Haydar. Don't you have a new wife, heavy with your child, down in the village? You should focus your worries on her, for now, she is more deserving."

The mention of Ru'yah had Haydar snapping his gaze away from the Dai and glaring a dark glare at the floor. Altair was surprised to see such a reaction from the younger assassin. Last he recalled Haydar was very happy with the village girl. But much had changed since his last visit to Masyaf.

But Altair's thoughts returned back to the present, with Haydar knocking yet again on his door. Altair sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his calloused palms. He eyed his large window, and the heavy maroon curtains that hung around it, billowing gently from the breeze. Another impatient knock and a call from Haydar had the assassin rising from his bed, climbing quietly onto his opened window sill, and slipping out from sight to escape from the pressure.

* * *

><p>Savra snuck a glance to her left, at her riding companion. His head was bowed, chin touching his chest, lolling with the motion of the horse's gait. One of his gloved hands loosely held the reins, while the other cleaved against the wound on his stomach. His jaw clenched so tightly, and then tighter when the horse's gait faltered. His dark eyes were hidden behind eyelids squeezed shut. When he opened them, Savra quickly glanced away.<p>

She turned in the saddle to look at the horse lagging behind, being led by a lead tied to her saddle horn. Baroshe limped. His uneven walk, with muscles spasming each step, made her heart seize every time she turned around to check on him. His breathing was hard and heavy, loud over the clopping of hooves from the trio of horses that the pair traveled with.

But Savra was not without her own pain, the crude wound on her back kept her spine ramrod straight and stiff as she sat in the saddle. She'd not had a chance to see it, they had left quickly after Zaim had rose from his brief resting, leaving at least a dozen dead bodies to rot in the quiet forest. Her dirty tunic clung to her skin from sweat and blood. Each movement from the horse beneath her caused the material to shift, chafing at her wound. There had never been a time where she felt so unclean in her life. Just looking at her hands smeared with dried copper blood and dirt stains, even packed under her nails, made her cringe in disgust.

There'd not been much time to stop since they left the area in which the fight took place, and that was four days ago. Their food was scarce, only a few bits a dried meat left and it wouldn't last them much longer. Savra had her bow, but it was useless since she had only one more arrow after using the lasts of them on the attack. She didn't have her dagger, she remembered dropping it during the fight, she'd not had a chance to look for it. It hurt to know she'd never see it again. It was her _father's_ dagger, the only thing she had left of him.

So without any weapon aside from Zaim's sword, she could not hunt. And maybe they'd starve after the food went out. It was something constantly on Savra's mind, because to her, they seemed lost. Zaim didn't seem to know where they were going anymore, she had thought he was leading them to the village he spoke of. But the main road was nowhere in sight, and Savra was not familiar with the area they traveled through. When she asked, he'd say they weren't lost, that he knew the way. But then, where were the signs of people or even roads? Where _were _they? They just kept going in no noticeable direction.

Savra glanced up, the sun's heat was thick today, the air especially dry. There was hardly any water left in the waterskin, so she didn't want to waste it by drinking it all even though her throat was parched. Normally they traveled by a stream to guide them, but there was no stream. Zaim had veered away from it two days ago, she _thought _it was because they were going to travel on the roads then, but he just kept to the forest, confusing her further.

Savra glanced over at him again, she could see he was breathing shallowly. His eyes seemed to want to remain shut, but he fought to keep them open. He looked entirely uncomfortably, his messy, dark hair clung to his forehead, damp from sweat. It was hot, Savra felt it too, but she was only sweating a little, barely noticeable. But Zaim, she could see the sweat sliding down his face, and his skin was flushed too. He had become very quiet the past day, though, it wasn't as if he chatted with her much anyway, but Savra noticed he literally had not spoken a word to her since the night before. Just a grunt in affirmative if she asked a simple question, or a shake of his head to say 'no'. She felt very alone, even though he was there, and so was Baroshe and the two new horses they took with them and rode on.

But the day went on, the heat eventually simmered down once dusk approached. They kept going for a while longer until the sun dipped low in the horizon, bathing the forest in shadow. When they still rode on, even as the sky darkened considerably, Savra spoke up.

"Perhaps we should make camp? It will be too dark to ride here safely, the ground is sloping ahead."

Zaim raised his head slowly to look at the forest in front of them, he was silent for a moment before he tugged on his reins weakly, stopping the horse. "It slopes because we near a ravine," he said, his voice scratchy and low. "Make your camp then."

Savra hesitated as she watched him bow his head again, then pulled the brown horse she rode over the a tight clearing, Baroshe following in tow by the lead. Savra slowly slid off the brown horse, trying to keep her movements of her spine to a minimum so not to irate her wound further, and set to tying him to a low branch. She undid Baroshe's lead from the saddle horn and walked him over to a tree a little ways away from the other horse, tying him as well. She patted him and removed his saddle which carried some of their things still, placing it on the ground. She pulled her rucksack out and dug through it, taking out a small cloth and walking back over to her horse.

Savra moved toward his flank, eyeing his oozing wound. It was not so big, but the blood still seeped out slowly, staining his coat. She ran the cloth around it gently, stilling as he snorted his ire, then continued until it was as dry as she could get it. A thump from behind had her turning around swiftly, only to see it was Zaim who'd dismounted clumsily and was leaning heavily against the black horse, panting slightly. She continued to watch him as he moved to undo the saddle with sluggish hands, finally sliding it off and letting it fall to the floor.

When he removed his bed roll, and tossed it out carelessly near a tree, Savra went to gather some of the branches on the ground to make a fire. By the time she had an armful of the thin branches, she walked to the center of the small clearing and made to set them up properly, only to halt at his rough voice.

"No fire."

Savra glanced up at him, slightly puzzled at his request. Zaim was half sitting, half lying against the tree on his bedroll, watching her through heavy lidded eyes. His chest rose and fell with his shallow breathing, hand still clutched over his stomach wound. He had wrapped it a few days ago, but like Baroshe's puncture wound, it still oozed blood, blood that continued to seep into his grey robes.

"Why not?" Savra asked, setting the branches down slowly to fully look at him.

He leaned his head back against the tree, closing his eyes in pain. "...Just no fire."

"...But it will become cold, very cold like last night, I bet."

She watched his throat bob as he swallowed thickly. "Then cover yourself with your cloak. I said no fire."

Savra frowned, staring at him for a long moment, at the perspiration glistening on his skin, and the slight shake of his muscles. She then crawled over to him until she came to his hip, and sat on her folded knees. He kept his eyes closed, though Savra knew he knew she was there near him. She reached out a hand, hesitating slightly, before brushing the backs of her fingers against his forehead. Zaim flinched, and his eyes snapped open at feeling her touch. Savra quickly drew her hand away from the heated, clammy skin at his dark glare.

"_Don't_ touch me, girl," Zaim said warningly, voice low and dark.

Savra sat back on her heels with knitted brows, her eyes moved over his form, landing on his hand covering his wound. His glove was soaked from the constant seeping blood. She shook her head and glanced back to his face.

"You have a fever," Savra murmured to him.

He kept her gaze for a long moment before trying to relax back against the tree and shut his eyes again. "It is just the heat," he replied dismissively.

"It's not...you know it's not…" she said, voice just above a whisper.

Zaim gave her no answer, though his jaw tightened at her words.

"We need to find that village, Zaim." Still he gave no response. "If...if you tell me which way, I might be able to help find it. To ride ahead… I can get us help–"

"I don't need it," Zaim sneered, eyes opening to glare at her.

Savra's eyes widened. "You are weakening. The fever will take over and–"

"Worry about yourself!" he snarled at her, turning his face away from her prodding gaze.

"I am worrying about myself, you jerk! I don't know where we are and we are running out of food and water. We need to get to the village for hel–"

"Then go!" Zaim snapped then, expression flaring in anger. His lip curled in a sneer. "Get out of my face." Savra frowned at him, she hesitated to find words. When she didn't move, he shouted, "I said leave, you stupid little bitch!"

Savra shrunk back at his tone, eyes wide with incredulity. She scrambled to stand, taking a step back from him. She swallowed and balled her fists at her side. Why she was hurt by his words, she didn't know, but it angered her to hear him spit that at her face so easily.

"I'm only trying to help!" Savra yelled at him, brows pinching as her throat tightened.

"I don't _want _your bloody help. I _want _you to get the hell out of my face," Zaim grated out.

"Why are you acting like this? I haven't done anything–"

"Weren't you trying to escape from me only a few days ago? I'm telling you to leave. I'm tired of your presence, it's getting on my damn nerves. Get away and go back to whoring yourself off to Altair," Zaim shouted back at her.

Savra sucked in a sharp breath at his words, but before she could say anything, Zaim pressed himself back against the tree suddenly, a suffering groan leaving him. His chest rose and fell rapidly and he started coughing from the exertion.

Savra watched nervously, twisting her hands in her tunic. When he calmed after a moment, he took in a few shaking breaths to steady himself. Savra could see his bottom lip glinting in the fading light, red with blood. He wiped his mouth with the back of his free hand, then stared at it, taking in the sight of the blood.

"You are sick with infection and you will die if you don't _tell _me where the damn village is," Savra said, jaw clenched. He didn't answer. "Tell me!" Savra screamed at him, hands shaking at her sides in frustration.

"I don't know where it is," Zaim finally murmured, dropping his hand onto his lap and stared past her into the forest.

Savra gaped. "You said you did–"

"I did, but that was before. After what happened, I lost my bearings. I thought we were going the right way… I don't know where we are anymore...I can't… I can't think properly."

Savra rubbed her forehead harshly. "Then why tell me to leave if you could just let me help look, if you just tell me, we can still–"

"No, _we _can't because _I'm_ not looking anymore. I told you to leave because obviously there's nothing for you here, is there? You said yourself you're running out of food and water, you won't find any here. So leave, you have a better chance at stumbling across something even if you don't know the way. You'll find a road sooner or later, this forest isn't endless, " he told her as he shifted to lay flat on his back, resting his eyes shut tiredly.

Savra's brows knitted at his words and she cautiously knelt back down near him. "But what will you do?"

"I'm not moving," Zaim said without opening his eyes.

"If we are bound to run into something, then why not just continue–"

"Because I'm not riding anymore."

"Then walk."

"No."

"But–"

"I said I'm not moving, leave it alone."

"I won't leave it alone. If you just stay here, you'll die. You won't just heal magically."

Zaim gave her no response and Savra drew in a deep breath.

"Zaim–"

"Worry about yourself, Savra. Stop concerning yourself over me, it's pointless and it's getting on my nerves."

Savra glared at him. "Yeah? Well, you so easily yielding to this situation is getting on _my _nerves, you dumb coward. So _shut up_ because we _are _moving before dawn comes and I'll be leading since you _clearly _don't know what you're doing and I'm _not _going by myself because there's an extra horse that needs guiding and I'll be too busy saving our asses to worry about it. So rest up, Zaim 'cause you _will _be the one riding him."

Savra huffed after she was finished, frown still marring her dirty face. She stared at Zaim, waiting for his answer and preparing herself to continue on her rant.

He shifted a little, eyes still closed. Then the chapped, hard line of his lips quirked into the smallest of smirks before he finally murmured, "We'll see."

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's possible though? You know...to...manage it?"<p>

"Why ask me? I don't look at chickens the way Malik does with his leering eye."

"Well how do you suppose she managed the drawing? She had to have some influence to capture Malik's likeness so closely. Maybe she accidentally saw him...with one…?"

"Perhaps… yes, yes, it does make some sense, Nafi. And maybe she was so traumatized by seeing Malik take his pleasures from a chicken, she had to get the burning image out of her mind, so she drew it! It was probably a disguised cry for help."

"Poor girl," Nafi chuckled as he and Jal rode forward on the dust road.

They had left Jerusalem about a week after Malik had, setting their destination towards Masyaf. They remained in the Bureau like Malik had asked of them, but after the first couple of days with nothing happening and no word from anyone, they decided they'd leave the city. Their true assignment was to catch Malik hording Savra in the Bureau, but after she was captured by Zaim, obviously their assignment came to an end.

They grew bored staying in the Bureau since Malik was not there to entertain them as usual. So they simply left. Everything was happening in Masyaf anyway, and they'd be better off there where they belonged. Malik's orders were void since they agreed amongst themselves that the Dai was not their master.

So they spent their days travelling the roads back to the city of their brotherhood, at a much more leisure pace than the Dai had taken for sure. They didn't mind, since they'd been cooped up in the Bureau for many weeks and welcomed the open, fresh air.

"I wonder if Malik always had such queer tastes, or maybe losing his arm threw him off balance?" Jal mused, relaxing back in the saddle.

"Could be, though I think he always had his sights on Altair, even before that. He always complained about Al Mualim favoring him, but maybe it is because he was jealous that Altair craved Al Mualim's attention, and not his."

"Smart observation, Nafi. Maybe then the jealousy drove him insane, in combination of losing Kadar and his arm, so he turned his sights to something that couldn't deny him, a chicken. Though… maybe they did say no, in their chicken speak. Poor creature, what if it didn't like the fact that Malik had only one arm? What if they saw him as an abomination, but were forced into the relationship because barbaric Malik couldn't curb his lusting appetite. The sick bastard…"

"Yes, his mind could use a cleansing. And probably his body as well, with the way he..."

Jal glanced over when Nafi halted his words. His comrade was frowning, staring blankly into the treeline bordering the dirt road. Nafi breathed in deeply, frowning more.

"What is it?" Jal asked curiously, eyes darting between Nafi and the trees.

"A smell…" Nafi murmured, taking in another deep breath.

Jal blinked, then sucked in the air through his nose. His nostrils twitched at the sour undertones layering the air. "Smells odd," Jal agreed.

Nafi kept his gaze on the forest and narrowed his eyes.

"Smells like death," he said after some time.

Jal snapped his eyes over to him, brows raising. He took in a sharp breath, then nodded. "It does…"

"We should check, see what it is."

"Could be an animal."

"Could be a person," Nafi retorted, "It's thick, so it might not be too far off the road. It wouldn't hurt to check."

Jal shrugged carelessly. "If you want, it's not like we're in a hurry."

They moved their horses off the road, and passed into the tree line, traveling further in. And the further in the went, the thicker the smell became. After some deal of traveling, Nafi found he was wrong. They were quite a distance from the road, and still they spotted no sign of a carcass. But they were going the right way, because as they kept on, the stench grew unbearable and they had to cover their airways with the grey wraps of their robes.

"Look, Nafi," Jal said suddenly as they moved on.

Nafi glanced over, seeing Jal pointing at a tree. It had something imbedded into it. An arrow. Nafi frowned.

"Still could be an animal," Jal said. "Hunters maybe…"

"We should dismount," Nafi replied, hoping off his grey horse. Jal shrugged and did the same. they tied the steeds to the tree and walked over to the arrow. Nafi ran a finger over the fletching, black and green.

"Wait…" Jal whispered then, some distance away from Nafi. "Wait, I see something!"

Nafi rushed quickly to Jal's side, eyes straining.

"It's no animal though," Jal murmured, stepping forward some.

Nafi walked closer, gazing through the trees until he finally saw what his comrade was seeing.

Bodies.

"We should get our weapons," Jal whispered, glancing around suspiciously.

"No, we can go look. They've been dead for some time, judging by the smell."

As they approached, Jal groaned and even gagged some, Nafi coughed behind his wrap, his eyes watering at the stench. The bodies, as there were a few of them, were scattered around. The buzzing and humming of the copious amounts of insects feasting filled the air. Men in armored suits lay dead on the floor, some bodies in gruesome poses, others simply laid flat. The pair walked around, surveying the scene with curiosity.

Every now and then they'd see an arrow embedded in a tree trunk, or even the ground, a few times in the bodies themselves. It was clearly some sort of attack. Hooves marked the soft earth in a couple of places, but no horse was in sight.

Nafi wondered one area, while Jal the other. He stopped at a few bodies, looking for the wounds that caused their death while holding his cloth tight to his face and swatting the flies away. As he moved to walk to another body, something on the ground between the corpses caught his eye. It was half covered in leaves, so he knelt, brushing them away and stared at the object underneath. His breath stilled at the sight of the curved dagger with a decorated hilt. He picked it up slowly, turning it over to inspect it. He knew the weapon well, and it confused him as to why it was there.

It was the same dagger he'd seen Zaim sharpening over and over during their time in the Bureau. It was Savra's dagger, Zaim had taken it from one of his encounters with her. But why was it there?

"Nafi," he heard Jal call him from some distance behind him. Nafi turned to see him crouched near a body, Jal looked up, his expression troubled. "Come…"

Nafi gripped the dagger as he rose, and approached Jal uncertainly. He glanced between the prone body and his friend.

"It is a female," Jal said.

Nafi stared down at the body, looking over its form. It was a female, clothing twisted around her body. He crouched, glancing her torso where an arrow stuck out from. Nafi's eyes slid to the dagger in his hand, thinking.

"Looks like _her_…" Jal murmured uneasily. Nafi looked at him, brows furrowing. Jal gestured to her hair, auburn and wavy, partially obscuring her face. Nafi hesitantly slid the hair away to get a better view. They were quiet as they took in her face, black and blue blotches were forming under the skin, heavily marring it as decay already started to set in. The features were scrunched, as if in pain.

"It does…" Nafir replied quietly, looking at the dagger again. Jal eyed it in surprise, recognizing the weapon.

"Zaim had that," he said, eyes widening when his gaze slid back down to the body. "You think he killed her?"

"I don't see why he would… He wanted Al Mualim to praise him for catching her, what good is she to him dead? Plus, she died from an arrow. He didn't have a bow."

"But she did," Jal answered, glancing at him knowingly. "And maybe he dropped the dagger in the fight. He was obviously here. And he did say something about strange guards getting in his way when he was chasing her in Jerusalem, explains these ones." Jal gestured to the armored bodies scattered around.

Nafi shook his head, becoming solemn again as he stared at the girl's body.

"What should we do then?" Jal asked when the silence went on.

"I think we should take her back, to Masyaf," Nafi said soberly. "We can't leave her to remain like this. Haydar would want to know anyway."

"Take her back?" Jal asked, surprised. "B-But how?"

"We wrap her up, tightly. Our robes would be best."

"My robes?!"

"We will get new ones, Jal!"

"Oh...alright...I-I guess… But we strap her to your horse and share mine. I don't want to ride with a corpse…"

"Of course not, Jal." Nafi rolled his eyes while he started shrugging off his robes, Jal doing the same, as they set to prepare the body for travel.

* * *

><p>Savra's eyes snapped open at the rustle coming from her side. The moonlight filtered dimly through the canopy above, leaving it difficult to see. She lifted herself up, gasping slightly at the sting in her back where the tunic pulled against her wound. The dried blood and sweat caused it to stick to the injury, and it hurt very badly.<p>

She crawled the small distance from her bedroll to Zaim's, hovering above him.

He was sleeping, fitfully, making all kinds of sounds. She knew if he was awake he would be holding back his pained whimpers, but the fever put him to sleep and kept him from waking. His face glistened with perspiration, even in the cool night. His dark brows knitted tightly, his head occasionally turning from side to side.

Savra reached back to grab her cloak, gently passing it over his face as she watched his features intently. He'd probably strike her if he found her touching him again, but he was asleep so she didn't care much. His skin was scorching, so much hotter than her own chilled flesh. Savra nibbled her lip anxiously as she saw his face flinch again in pain. A wheezing whimper tore from his throat, making her nervous breathing quicken.

Savra gripped the material of his robes at his chest, shaking him. She shook, harder and harder, over and over, hand tapping his cheek, gently at first before just about slapping him.

"Wake up," Savra whispered worriedly.

But the assassin remained in his ill-induced sleep

She scooted closer, grabbing his shoulder and giving it a shove. "Wake up, Zaim."

Savra stared at him anxiously, then pinched the exposed skin of his neck, hard. His brows furrowed at the action, and his eyes very slowly drifted open. They were glazed over, his dark irises. Savra moved closer once seeing them open. He looked at her blankly for a long tense moment. Zaim swallowed, letting out a pained breath after.

"Zaim?" Savra whispered, nervous.

"Hmph," he grunted, raspy and low. His eyes slid to her lazily, traveling over her face.

"You weren't waking up..."

"Maybe because I don't want to..." he replied weakly, eyes shutting again.

Savra watched him, then shook him quickly when she realized he was drifting off again. "You should stay awake, just till it gets light enough for us to ride."

He grunted, sliding his eyes shut. "Told you I'm not riding anymore."

"But you said..."

"To shut you up, girl."

"But..."

"Don't know why you care. You should be happy, if anything..." his voice was drowsy as he mumbled.

"I don't know why I do either, but I do and I'm _not_ happy."

"I woulda left you, I wouldn't of given a damn. Just left you here to rot, like your whorish mother," Zaim muttered.

"Doubt it," Savra said back. Zaim gave her a weak version of his cocky smirk.

Savra sat at his side as she watched him drift in and out of consciousness, her head bowing forward in her exhaustion, eyes sliding shut, only to snap open when her head lolled too much.

Sometime in the night, she became too tired to sit, so she lowered herself to her stomach at the assassin's side, turning her head to face his, heavy-lidded eyes watching as he struggled in his sleep. Her arm slid under his, curling around it. His fevered shaking shook her as well, but it meant that he was still alive, so just as her eyes were shutting, she opened them, to see a pair of dark, weak eyes staring back. His arm shifted, probably to pull away from her hold, but she tightened her arm around his, staring unblinking at him. He relaxed after a moment, still watching her intently.

"You owe me a smile," he said after a long moment. "Remember, a promise."

Sava had closed her eyes already, just too exhausted to keep them open, but had heard him and murmured back sleepily, "Wake up tomorrow and be ready to ride and I'll have a reason to give you one."

He 'hmphed' again

"A genuine one, just for that?"

Savra yawned, nodding tiredly. "Just for that..."

* * *

><p>When Savra woke the next morning, it was to heat. Heat burned against her back, and bright light beat against her eyelids, making her brows furrow. She drew in a deep breath, then let out an exhausted yawn before she unwrapped her arm from...another arm. Savra's eyes snapped open and she shot up, gasping at the sharp, annoying pain it caused her before looking down at the one beside her.<p>

He wasn't moving.

Her heart squeezed as she took in his still form, eyes pinned to his chest, watching, waiting to see just the slightest movement of breathing. There was no sound, not even the smallest.

Savra got on her knees and hovered over him, eyes scanning over his body. His hand still cleaved over his wound, almost locked there. His other rested at his side, where she had been laying. Zaim's eyes remained closed, and his brow was no longer pinched. Savra saw he wasn't sweating anymore, and she touching his cheek, fearfully expecting it to be chilled, only it wasn't. It seemed normal, not even flushing hot like before.

Savra's heart skipped and swallowed thickly, quickly moving to pat his cheek with her hand. "Hey, wake up," she told him, apprehensive as she waited for him to move.

But he didn't.

She frowned, pressing her hand against his skin for a moment and feeling the warmth there. She gripped his scratchy chin and shook it gently. "Wake up, it's morning." She shook him again by the shoulder, then his hand, each time waiting for some sign of movement.

But none came.

Savra's silver eyes trailed over his face, forcing herself to truly look at him. His sharp, rough features were perfectly still, there wasn't even shifting behind his lids. She glance at his lips, and they were darker than she remembered, and his skin seemed paler than usual.

She snapped her eyes away, letting out a shaking breath as she looked down at her hands resting in her lap, fingers fidgeting. When her eyes slid back to his motionless face, a knot formed in her throat and she struggled to swallow past it. Savra gripped the lapels of his robes, pulling them away to show a loose, faded, grey tunic underneath. She pressed her hand over his chest, focusing, expecting to feel the pulsing under her palm, no matter how small.

But there wasn't one.

Savra removed her hand, closing her eyes tightly and bowing her head. Then she opened them, turning her gaze towards the horses and straining her sight until she felt a throb between her ears. The clearing around her dimmed down, and everything blurred. She stared at the blurry form of the horse, focusing, and saw a the slightest shimmer of blue outline it, when she glanced around at the others, the same happened. So she glanced down at herself, and there was a faint blue around her too, before she slid her sight to the one laying next to her. And then she saw nothing but the dim, blurred shape of him as he blended in the grey hue of the forest ground.

She slammed her eyes shut, clearing her eyes as they went back to normal. Savra frowned dolefully, gripping his lapels and tugged weakly. Over and over, again and again.

"Wake up…" Her lip wobbled when his lifeless, pale face remained stiff, he didn't wake up, and tears blurred her vision. "You gave up…" When a tear slid down her cheek, she sniffed and said angrily, "I could have helped you." She numbly tugged at his robes again, hard, lifting his frame slightly. "We could have made it there, you could have kept going!" She shook him and his head lolled to the side. "You gave up… coward…"

Savra stood suddenly, and started pacing, her fingers gripping at her roots. She walked a few steps away, only to look over her shoulder at his lifeless body, the one who was yelling and cursing at her the night before, and whimpering and shivering in his sleep. Dead.

She went back and dropped to her knees, shaking him hard. "Stop!" She shook, fingers digging into his robes, lifting him and jolting him back and forth. Savra pulled on his arm, and his body slid against the dirt toward, her. "Come on…" she choked, eyes glistening. "Come on, Zaim…"

Savra glanced over at brown horse tied to the tree. She rushed over to it, bringing it over to Zaim. She hesitated, before she crouched and tried to lift him under the shoulders. His dead weight was like led and her legs shook weakly, struggling not to collapse. Savra pathetically tried to push him onto the horse. Again and again she made a new attempt after each fail, her body weakened from her own injury, grew more exhausted by the passing time and heavy heat. Just as Savra was attempting to push him up against the horse, the animal took a step away, sending her sprawling forward onto her stomach from the loss of balance and Zaim's body dropping hard onto the ground.

Savra screamed out of pain and frustration, her feet and hands slapping and kicking the ground in a tantrum. After she had no more strength to hit, she laid her cheek flat on the earth, and let the silent sobs spill from her body. She couldn't move him, if only she could get him on the horse, but she couldn't and there was no one there to help her. Savra wrapped an arm around her head as she cried harder.

* * *

><p>Hours passed, and Savra was found once again sitting next to Zaim who she'd laid back on the bedroll a while ago when she found some strength. His skin paled further, and was no longer warm, but cold and stiff. So Savra assumed he'd passed just before she had woken.<p>

She didn't want to move, but the sun was moving past noon, and she couldn't stay there. She had spent the time trying to find a way bring him with her, it mostly ended up with her having one of the horses dragging his body by rope. She couldn't do that.

So she stalled, having no urge to move, until she realized she really did have to find her way out of the forest before it grew dark again. Her eyes were focused on her task though, her raw fingers wrapping some twine around the arrowhead and shortened wooden shaft until the two pieces were held tight together and formed a miniature arrow. She had taken some twine from the rope found on one of the saddles of the new horses and the arrow they'd pulled from Baroshe's wound and snapped it near the fletching, then broke free the arrowhead. She fastened the arrow to the small shaft with the black and green fletching, then once it made a small arrow, she tied twine on both sides, making a crude, string necklace with the miniature arrow as the center. When it was finished, her fingers traced the small arrow softly before she moved to sit by Zaim's head. Savra carefully tied the string around his neck, fixing the 'pendant' to rest over his chest.

She stared at his still form for a long, final moment before her fingers gripped his hood, and pulled it over his head, then neatly placed his hands over his stomach. She stood after, gazing down at him. Savra shook her head as she readied the horses, tying Baroshe's lead to the saddle horn of the brown horse she rode, and after she mounted, held the lead of the black horse in one hand, while holding the reins of the brown in the other.

She kicked the horse to move, already feeling how awkward it would be from then on with handling the trio of steeds by herself. When she reached the edge of the clearing, she glanced back to Zaim, eyeing him as he appeared to be sleeping under a tree.

"Bye…" she murmured softly before she led the horses out and away from the scene, choosing a random direction as her destination.

* * *

><p>Had she stayed just a while longer, two familiar figures would have stumbled across her. Instead they stumbled across what they thought to be the sleeping figure of a familiar, not well liked, assassin, until they realized he was not sleeping, but resting in an entirely different fashion. Forever.<p>

"What do we do?"

"Leave him, I say."

"But look at him, someone arranged him to rest like that. You don't just fix yourself in your 'burial pose' and then die. You just die at whatever unexpected time your life decides to end. And look, many hooves again…"

"But no horses..._again…_"

"Someone fixed him that way."

"Recent too…"

"Wait… look at the necklace, Jal."

"Hmm? Oh look, a little arrow, how adorable."

"I meant at the feathers on it!"

"Oh… those are the same from…"

"Yes, someone was with him who was also at the attack...now they are gone again."

"...Maybe…they worked together… Maybe Zaim joined the ones after Savra and led them to her in the forest… then this bowman killed her."

"And then killed Zaim by the looks of it. Probably a betrayal."

"But why?"

"Who cares…"

"Well… what do we do then?"

"We're going to have to report this. So… we need to take him with us. They'll question why we left him here. You know we can't leave him hear. I could just hear it now..."

"We can't take him! What are we, collecting bodies, Nafi!" One's enough! The stench…"

"Masyaf is only a small ways from here, we can manage to stick in the forest a little longer and then the road is short to the gates."

"But the stench!"

"Help me get him on the horse, Jal."

"Why us… we should have stayed in the Bureau like Malik said."

"Hurry up, it's getting dark."

* * *

><p>Altair stared at the men in front of him. One was going on about the stir within the brotherhood and the unrest Abbas and a few others were causing. Altair listened, his jaw clenching the more and more he heard. His stress was unwaning lately…<p>

When the men finished, they said their goodbyes and Altair finally sat down in the chair behind the large table between two bookshelves and rubbed his temples.

"Not so easy, hmm?" Malik's smug voice came from the stairs. Altair glanced up, watching the Dai approach.

"Don't start," Altair mumbled, closing his eyes at the headache he had.

Malik chuckled, leaning against a bookshelf. "Is it Abbas again, ignore him if it is. He knows nothing."

Altair sighed, shaking his head. "It is many things…"

"The weight of being Mentor, unfortunately."

"Hmm…" Altair agreed. "Why do you seem so pleased today?"

Malik chuckled again, smirking. "I thought I was being my usual self. I'm insulted. More so since you aren't the first who asked me that today..."

Altair felt some amusement at Malik's confused frown. "I only meant that–"

"Altair!" one of the guards shouted as they jogged up the stairs, Altair sighed at his disrupted peace. He just _knew_ it was going to be about Abbas again and he _didn't_ want to hear about it.

"Please, if it isn't important and can wait, I ask that you tell me lat–"

"But it is important–"

"How so?" Malik cut in doubtfully.

"Jal and Nafi have arrived, they travel from the gates now. I ran up here to tell you–"

Malik let out a loud, angry scoff as he pushed himself off the wall. "That's not important–"

"But wait–"

"And why are they here? I _told_ those idiots to stay in Jerusalem. The Bureau is left unattended now. What is _wrong_ with following simple instruction! I can't–"

"Malik, let him finish," Altair chuckled in amusement at how quickly Malik's mood dropped at the mention of those two.

Malik spun, facing him. "You should punish them. Truly punish them, Altair. They are in dire need of–"

"Altair, they return with bodies!" the guard shouted over Malik.

That stopped the Dai immediately and Altair's eyes narrowed as he stood from the table.

"What do you mean, bodies?" Malik snapped. "Bodies of who? How many?"

"Two," the guard said slowly, "Just two, being carried by a horse." He glanced at Altair, and the assassin didn't like the hesitance in the guard's eyes. He let out a breath. "One of the bodies is Zaim..."

Malik took a step back in shock, his eyes shooting over to Altair to see the same expression on the assassin's face.

"Dead bodies?" Malik asked slowly.

The guard nodded. "Dead bodies."

Altair's heart raced at hearing this, his hand fisted nervously at his side. His insides churned at the thought that entered his mind, so he took in a heavy breath, swallowed, and asked very slow, "Who is the other?"

The guard shifted on his feet, looking at Malik uncertainly and then down to the floor.

Altair closed his eyes, both hands fisting. His heart rattled in his rib cage. _'Please no...'_ his mind begged. And his jaw clenched. "Who is the other!" he demanded in a harsh shout, his voice bouncing off the walls and making the guard wince fearfully.

The guard stammered out, "I-It is...it is the girl, Altair..."

He paled, his heart clenched painfully before sinking into his stomach. His nails dug into his palms, sinking into his calloused skin and drawing forth blood that slid from his fingers and dripped onto the floor. Savra? The rambunctious girl, gone? Ridding dead on horseback. _His_ Savra? The girl who found the most stupidest things entertaining, who looked at him in a way he'd grown so fond of, who cared about him even though he didn't deserve it, who smiled at him even when he was cruel, who cried to him when she missed her father, who vowed to him she'd avenge his death, who was so young to be forced in this life and yet still she smiled that sly, devious smile, and still said her silly jokes, and still managed to make him feel for someone in a way he'd not felt before. Ridding dead on horseback. His Savra...

Malik was with his own shock, he glanced at Altair who was stricken, frozen and squeezing his eyes shut tight. The guard backed away, hesitantly, before disappearing.

"...Altair?"

Altair struggled to draw in a breath, his jaw tightened, teeth gnashing against each other.

"Altair?" Malik called again quietly. "I should...I should get Haydar, yes?"

After a moment, Altair nodded, refusing to look at the Dai. "Yes...Haydar..." he replied numbly.

* * *

><p>Altair wandered aimlessly through the castle. His feet took him up to the common corridors where the rooms were located. He walked blankly toward the hallway that held his own room. As the new mentor, he was given Al Mualim's old room. It was large, with a study connected to it. But Altair felt uncomfortable being in there and so he stuck to his old, simple room. As he entered another corridor, he stopped at one of the large windows that gave view of the front ground, looking at the castle gates when a group of figures passed through. Among the group was two horses, a rare sight to have the animals come past the gates and into the small village. On one horse rode the figures of Jal and Nafi, and behind them, pulled by a lead, was another horse, and on that horse was an obvious burden of the ...bodies.<p>

From his height in the castle, it wasn't easy for Altair to see them but he could still pick out Zaim. The robes and the shape was obviously male. But the other... Altair tried not to look, he could feel the muscles of his chest trembling, his fingers following suit, and his throat felt like a stone was lodged inside. He stared. It was only the form, the basic shape. Unlike Zaim, the other body was wrapped with something, shielded from his eyes.

Altair was thankful for that at least. He pressed his forehead against the window glass, gazing down. The last time he saw the girl in these grounds, was when... was when she begged him for help, to help her escape. And he refused, he didn't want to help her because he knew she'd get hurt. But he also didn't want to help her because he didn't want her to _leave_. It was when he'd just started accepting that _maybe_ he felt something for the girl, and not long after she was trying to go away, to disappear, and for the _stupidest_ reasons.

Altair remembered. He remembered her bursting into his room like it was a completely normal thing for her to do, and he remembered being amused by it, and not at all bothered like he would be if it were anyone else. Until she opened her mouth and ruined everything.

_"Listen to me. You cannot go out and do this. It's not an order, it's what it is. You are too naive, Savra. Things don't happen as easily as you think they do in your mind. Situations like these are unforgiving; you will die if you go out on your own," he told her seriously as he gazed into her eyes._

_"Then help me," she pleaded quietly._

_Altair closed his eyes as he leaned forward until his forehead tapped hers. "I can't."_

And here he was, almost a year later, staring down at the front grounds, and the men now carrying the dead form of the girl. The girl who died, exactly like he said she would, exactly like he warned her. He was right, of course he was. He knew her naive notions would only result in something bad.

Watching the small form moving closer to the castle, he wished so very much that he'd been wrong, that she proved him wrong. And she'd smile her stupid smug smile, tease him, tease him till he grew tired of it. She'd brag until she drove him insane hearing it. And he'd tolerate it because he cared about her, he care so _damn_ much for that stupid girl, and his caring was the reason his heart pierced each step closer they brought the body. And she was the very reason he didn't _care_ about things the way others did. Because things die, things go away, and they never go back to how they were. And that may be her down there, but it was _not_ her, it was a shell, a shell of a girl whose voice he'd never get to hear again, whose touch he craved but could no longer have, because he gave her up and he didn't look back.

And yet, here she was, only she wasn't really there.

Closer they brought the limp form, and Altair could tell then that they wrapped her in robes. He wondered briefly, what her father would think if he been there. But then, if Nasir had lived, Altair would probably not had met the girl, and she would never had come to Masyaf in the first place, never had gone on her journey, never had known him, never had been slain and wrapped in novice robes. And he probably wouldn't have blinked an eye if he heard she died.

Nasir never wanted her introduced to the brotherhood, for this very reason.

He placed his palms flat against the window glass, forehead pressed too. And he stared, and just _stared_ at her moving closer. At his _Savra_.

Something trickled down his cheeks, and he knew they were tears, silent as they were. He hadn't cried in a long, long time. And he didn't try to stop them.

Death was unforgiving.

He wished he never cared, he wished he _never_ cared and he could be standing there, watching them carry the body up. And maybe he'd think it a waste that she died so young, but that would be as far as his thoughts went. It was just another death, he worked in the business of taking lives, he was used to seeing it. But he wouldn't never forget the sight of them bringing her up, and he couldn't look away.

And each step closer was more guilt and regret on his shoulders.

_"I don't hate you, Altair..."_

_Altair tilted his head, glancing down at her still form, and seeing her closed eyes. __He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, making himself more comfortable against the wall while he held the sleeping girl. __He'd stay there while she slept, and it was no burden to him. He missed the girl, very much he found, and he could stay there forever, just as he was._

_But he didn't have forever, he didn't even have a day._

_"I know, my Savra," he spoke down to her._

Altair closed his eyes, pressing his face to his forearm to collect himself. They were entering the castle now, and he needed to go down there... he needed to see for himself, one last time.

_"Don't you know you make me happy, Altair?"_

If only she'd known how to truly make _him_ happy. If only she simply _listened_ to him! If only she just _listened_ to what he was saying. Then he wouldn't have to be _doing_ this. The girl was so _selfish_, she always was. She didn't realize that it wasn't just about _her_, it was about others too. It was about _him_ too, and all he wanted was for her to _live_, the most simplest of requests. And she's dead, and free from the burden of life, and he's still there and stuck with the sick, piercing feelings that she left him with. Because he cared, for a silly girl he couldn't say no to.

Death was unforgiving, especially to the ones left behind to deal with it.

* * *

><p>Malik stood with the healer, Zahid, in an empty room near the cells under the castle since the healer didn't want the corpses near his infirmary. Jal and Nafi stood by him as well, unnaturally quiet. They'd only briefly informed Malik how they came across the bodies, which had him frowning. There were two tables brought in the room, a body on each. Zaim was simply in his robes, since Jal and Nafi had nothing left to wrap him in. Their robes were still wrapped tight around the smaller body of the girl, but still the smell was not masked.<p>

They all had their faces covered while they waited for Altair and Haydar to come down. Malik had sent a guard to fetch Haydar from the city, where he was at the home of his wife. Altair had remained in the library. Malik knew he was trying to collect himself before he came down. Malik's eyes drifted to the small, wrapped form, his heart sinking at the sight.

Such a shame...the girl was not meant for the life she was living. She was not meant for a death like that. Malik was not looking forward to seeing Haydar at all.

Footsteps coming down the hallway were heard before Altair entered the room. Malik met the assassin look, and saw that his eyes were slightly red, but aside from the he held his typical stoic expression. Altair glanced at Zaim's body, the one closest to the door, then slid to the smaller form on the other table before snapping his gaze to the stone wall, jaw clenching. Rushing footsteps echoed not too long after before Haydar barreled in the room, the most crazed, panic expression on his face that Malik had ever seen on the boy. Kymal came rushing after him, trying to calm him down.

But when Haydar glanced at the small body of Savra, his expression just dropped, devastation replacing panic. He did not hold back his tears nor his choked sob as he blindly walked over to her table. Malik saw Altair still staring hard at the wall, struggling to ignore Haydar's crying.

"I'm sorry, Haydar," Kymal said quietly. Jal and Nafi did the same, as did Malik and Zahid.

"She was my sister," Haydar's voice cracked as he shook. "She was all I had left..."

Malik look down, swallowing.

A sob wracked Haydar's shoulders as his shaking hand hovered over the form of Savra, as if afraid to touch it. "She didn't want to come here! She begged me, she _begged_ me! And I told her it was safe! I remember it... and I remember making fun of her for even suggesting it. She didn't want to come here because she was _scared_, and I should have _listened_..."

Haydar choked back another sob, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat as he wiped his tears haphazardly. His eyes stayed on the form of Savra for a few tense moment, then he glanced up at Zaim, then the rest of the room, until his gaze froze on Altair.

Pure, undiluted rage took over him and none of them were quick enough to stop Haydar when he charged at Altair, slamming him into the stone wall, smothering his large palm over Altair's face and slamming his head back against the stone with a sickening crack.

"I _told_ you, you bastard! I _told_ you this is what would happen! And you kept ignoring me, thinking you're clever by hiding from me. Look what happened, you stupid prick! My sister is dead. _DEAD! _And I bet you don't even goddamn care! One less nuisance for you right?! Look at you, Grand Master rising to the top while all who you've care about crumble around you. Abbas is right about you!"

"Enough, Haydar!" Malik said as all of them tried to pry him from Altair. Malik was surprised Altair wasn't fighting back, he just stared at Haydar, angry but silent.

Haydar fought against them, so completely enraged. Kymal, Nafi, and Jal finally got him away and pulled him to the side. Altair stared at the floor as he remained leaned against the wall. Haydar switched his anger for tears once again and he slumped.

Zahid had been watching from off to the side, shaking his head at the males in the room. He sighed, staring at the two bodies.

"Zaim can still have a proper burial, I think. But the girl..." he hesitated. "It may be best to keep the body wrapped and bury it like that, the decay may be too far gone."

"I want to see her," Haydar said numbly, still being held back by Kymal and Nafi.

"No, Haydar," the healer shook his head. "I would not suggest it, the–"

"I wasn't asking for your suggestions. I want to see her. She is _my_ sister, and I _will_ see her. If you don't want to, then get the hell out," he told them.

Zahid let out a suffering sigh and shook his head. "Then if we are going to take the coverings off, we might as well wrap her in something more proper and not these novice robes." He stepped to the body, hesitating before slowly untying all the strings Nafi and Jal and done around it to keep the wraps closed.

Haydar walked over slowly, silent tears still spilling down his cheeks. When Zahid began pulling the robes back to reveal the body, Altair turned his gaze to a corner in the ceiling, swallowing hard. The rest watched cautiously from a distance, and then Zahid took a step back, covering his mouth and nose with his cloth and gesturing Haydar to look.

Haydar approached, the robes were pulled away from the face mostly. He started crying further at the sight, the skin was blackening and shrinking in some places over the bones. He covered his mouth too, not able to stand the smell. His heart broke as he stared at the marred features half covered by her auburn hair.

"The arrow is still there," Jal suddenly spoke, wincing at how he broke the silence. Malik shot him a look so he continued sheepishly, "Well, we broke it off, so half of it is still in there."

Malik brows furrowed, looking over at the body, still keeping a distance. "She died by an arrow wound?"

"Looked that way," Nafi said quietly. "Pierced through her belly, we tried to take it out so we could wrap the body tighter, but the arrowhead got stuck in the corset, so we just snapped it in half."

Altair frowned deeply once hearing that, though he had tried to block them all out.

"Corset?" Malik blinked, sounding dubious.

Haydar was half listening, half narrowing his eyes as he stared at the body. Savra didn't wear corsets. His eyes trailed over the face again, over her auburn hair. A glint caught his eye, buried under her hair. He hesitantly reached a hand out to push some tendrils away, revealing an ear, blackening like the rest of the skin, but shining with the silver and gold that adorned it. Savra didn't have pierced ears nor did she wear jewelery...

Nafi and Jal kept explaining how they came about the scene and what they found, including Savra's dagger that Zaim stole, which meant the two were there during the fight.

Haydar ignore them then, his heart racing as he eyes surveyed the body. He gripped the rest of the robes covering the torso and below and pulled them back, revealing a body clothed in a fancy dress, and a neck covered in expensive jewels. Haydar released the cloth and stumbled back in shock.

"Haydar?" Zahid questioned when he saw the look on his face. The others stopped their conversation to look over.

"What's wrong, Haydar?" Kymal asked as he walked over cautiously.

"That's not her," he whispered incredulously, barely audible.

Altair heard him perfectly clear and straightened, shoulders tensing as his heart gave a skip. His eyes pinned on Haydar as the male stared at the body in shock.

Malik walked over. "What do you mean?"

"That's not, Savra..."

Altair's heart sped up, thoughts racing. That wasn't Savra? How could they have mistaken it for her? He felt like he was hopefully imagining, hearing what he wanted to hear. A joke, a cruel one. That's what this was. He was growing a headache at the stress the past hour had brought him. Maybe he was dreaming and he'd wake from this nightmare...

Malik spun on his heel, his eyes heavily accusing as he looked to Jal and Nafi.

They froze, glancing at each other. Jal stammered while waving his hands around innocently, "Hey, okay, look... Are you sure? I mean, that looks like her you know, we were certain–"

"It looks like her, because it is her mother...my mother..." Haydar said, swallowing as he kept his eyes locked on the dead woman he'd not seen in almost a year. He didn't feel much about it like he thought he should. He stopped caring a long time ago.

Jal and Nafi rushed over, inspecting the body. "How can you be sure? "Jal said skeptically, trying to take the heat off of him and Nafi. "The face is rotting, it could be her, she could have been forced into a dress. Zaim was crazy, you know!"

Altair snapped out of his thoughts and walked over determinedly, grabbing Jal and Nafi by the backs of their tunics and yanking them away from the body, sending them sprawling back onto the floor. Haydar glanced up at him but Altair ignored him while he pulled the rest of the cloth back carelessly, unfazed by the decaying corpse and grabbed her left hand. He looked at it intently, slightly relieved before holding it for the others to see.

She had a whole small finger, nail and all, whereas Savra's had been shortened to a stump. No, this was not his Savra... Which meant... she might still be alive, breathing, real. He wanted to know... to know what she was doing, if she was in danger, where she was. Finding out the body was not Savra brought him only some relief, but left him more uneasy than before.

Malik's shoulders bunched as he turned around, glaring daggers at the two on the floor. "You, _idiots!_"

"How were we supposed to know, Malik!" Jal wailed pathetically in fear.

Altair turned away from the body, the sick feeling in his stomach did not subside like he thought it should have after hearing that Savra may still be alive. He could see the relief that flooded Haydar, but he didn't know why he still felt so horrible. His eyes slid to the table that was now in front of him, to Zaim's dead body. He didn't feel anything gazing at his once brother, simply nothing. Zaim's robes were blood stained, mostly collected on the stomach where he would see a tear in the material. His grey hood was still up, and Altair could see that he had died later than the body behind him. He wondered what happened to the assassin, what went wrong for him.

He saw something resting on Zaim's chest and moved closer to gaze at it.

His golden eyes narrowed at the sight of the small arrow in the form of a necklace. More specifically, the fetching on the end. Black and Green. An uncommon coloring and he'd only seen one use it, and that one was Savra.

Altair could hear Malik was still berated the two novices, but he cut off his rant.

"You said you snapped the arrow off of the woman's body?" Altair asked, eyes pinned on the small arrow necklace.

Nafi was the one who answered after a moment, hesitantly since he was afraid they were in more trouble. "Yes, so we could wrap her bet–"

"What did the fletching look like?" he cut in, impatient.

Jal answered this time, "Black and Green, like the one on Zaim's necklace." He shrugged.

Altair felt Haydar rush over and glanced at him as Haydar stared at the arrow over Zaim's chest.

"What does that mean?" Kymal asked as the rest surrounded Zaim's table.

"Savra uses that fletching, I bought those arrows for her," Haydar said slowly as he picked up the arrow, attempting to pull it off, but was stopped by Kymal's sudden grip.

"It is there for a reason, it would be disrespectful to remove it."

Altair's eyes hardened as he looked at the arrow, trying to figure out what it was doing on Zaim's neck. Did she do that? Why would she... What did it mean? Altair had a feeling whatever it meant, he wouldn't like it.

Malik spoke up cautiously, "So then, Savra is the cause for these deaths? She shot her mother then and Zaim?"

Haydar looked down at hearing that.

"Well," Nafi said, "I don't know about Zaim. When we found him, it looked like some sort of campsite, horse hooves, signs of another bedroll. And he had been lying on a bedroll, hands neatly clasped over his stomach, like someone positioned them that way. It was probably her then. There was no sign of a fight where we found him, his wound was bound as well."

Altair stared hard at the body, his ire raising the more he heard. What _happened_. It was annoying him, something clearly had happened, this fight, the bodies... and now no way of knowing about the girl...

"We should not remain in here much longer now that you've sated your curiosity, I will prepare the bodies for burial," Zahid said as they continued their pointless speculations.

The began to filter out after that, Haydar pausing at the door to glance back at the form of his mother, shaking his head before heading out. Altair was walking swiftly past all of them, a tense set to his jaw. Haydar jogged up to him, grabbing his arm to halt him. Altair sneered at being touched and yanked his arm away, a dirty glare on his face.

"I...I just...I'm sorry I said those things about–"

"You're not sorry, you meant them. So don't apologize just because the situation in turned." Altair glowered, moving to walk away.

"You don't know what it's like!" Haydar snapped at him.

Altair halted at his words, squeezing his fists tight before shaking his head and storming up the stairs. He ignored all the calls sent his way, finding himself in the familiar corridor of his old room. He locked himself inside, and wouldn't open it for anyone. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to hear, he didn't want to feel the sick twisting feeling that curled in his gut. If only the girl knew the problems she caused him.

He just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

><p><strong>READ THIS NOW:<strong>_ I want to put up this little bit of info to make somethings clear from now on in the story. Time will be moving a little differently, like time skips, not big ones, but I need to do that for somethings to get the plot right. ALSO, as I mentioned in the earlier chapters of this story, I have not followed the time schedule of the Canon story. If you haven't noticed, I draggggged Altair's assassinations out by many months. Originally in the game, he did them all in like a month or so. But then I obviously wouldn't have been able to do Savra's story if I followed that so I took some liberties in regards to time._

_The reason why I'm saying this is because I'm going to do the same thing still, with Altair becoming Mentor. The events will be more spaced out in terms of the timing. Normally, in the storyline Altair goes off fighting to liberate Cyprus only a month after defeating Al Mualim, that's totally not going to happen in this story. Well it is going to happen, but pushed further down the line as I've done with his assassinations. I only do this to make room for Savra's plot but everything will still fall in place so don't worry! Sorry just wanted to make this clear!_

**Author's note:** Oh my glob, that chapter took me forever to write. So many things going on it was such a headache to write lol I think this has the most POV switches ever too. Anywho, should be Savra and Altair reunion next chapter ;)** I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'd really love to hear your opinions on what you thought of it in a REVIEW, being specific makes me super happy guise and keeps me going XD**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**_Sombrette_**


	35. Burning Wounds

**Edit: 1-11-15 - Yes... YES I am still alive guys. I'm so embarrassed that I've let it go this long without updating, but I have my reasons. To just be honest, I've been suffering from severe depression, and this last year it's really brought me down, causing me to lose interest in writing, drawing/painting, hobbies. Basically everything I use to do I have a hard time getting into it. But I have spurts of moments where I'll have some inspiration to work on the story, and I have, just not in the way most of you have seen.**

**Basically, I refuse to update this until I have re-edited all the chapters. Yeah, I've been saying that for a long time, right? Editing isn't fun. Boo. But I've gotten up to chapter 22, and plan to continue to about, 30? I'm not so sure the last five chapters are in such dire need of editing as the rest of them so, yeah. Only eight more, then for sure I will be focusing on the next chapter. I'm writing this because I'm getting a lot of PM's and reviews wondering about the state of the story. So It is my NY resolution to get on it!**

**Thanks to those who are sticking with it, despite how bad I've been about updating. :)**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys :) Here's an update for you. I wanna thank those who put the story on their alerts, fav's and reviewed. It means a lot and I'm happy people are enjoying the story. Still re-writing previous chapter, takes longer than I expected 'cause I'm lazy, but I'm getting there.

**Note:** So something really cool, there is some fan art of Savra for last chapter done by AsukaSaruwatari , it's not letting me do links so just head to the bottom of my profile and check it out! Also on my profile, if you want a quick snicker, there is some silly MalikxChicken Fan art done by 'buttsausage1' - Don't worry, it's nothing bad ;p Ah it makes me happy that there are people doing fanart for this story, I wish it had MOAR. I too am attempting some 'Fanart' for Savra, but as usual I take forever with everything ;p

**Responses:**

_crimsonchocobo15: Ah I know what you're talking about the Linkin Park thing, now I can't read that line without hearing Chester screaming it in my head haha_

_chelsea-chee: I'm glad you liked the updated versions, I need to fix some more of those chapters ;)_

_Kain: OMG I love you for mentioning that song, I've had it on my Ipod for a long time. And so random, it's now the trailer song for the movie 'Gravity" how vierd, totally fits with that scene though :) Arvo Part FTW_

_N'Weaver: I'm happy that you like the story :) Savair maybe is better? lol dunno, either way sounds off. I'm sticking to canon, but I'm switching some things around so we'll just have to see :)_

_TMBG: I'm glad you think so, I know there are people who don't like POV switches and think you should keep to one character per chapter but I totally cannot do that with this story, lol so I'm glad it comes off smooth._

_23deeweey: I didn't want him to die either :( But, yeah, necessary for the plot. Anywho I'm very happy you are enjoying the story :D_

_buttsausage: The fact that you didn't want him to die means I did something right XD_

_And Thanks to: Assassin's Grrrrl :: Annaismyname :: Sarafinja :: xxz0eyx :: Petrilude :: Linxas :: xCorinnex :: margomikina :: nerdmafia101 :: DanAlaya :: eraness :: clairvoyant :: Cinthia J :: Asuka Saruwatari :: Alice :: PiratePrincess :: Omg ::Thisisnotlily :: Guest#1:: kavar :: Guest#2 :: RoyalToons :: Guest #3:: Thanks people!_

* * *

><p><strong>Taming a Huntress<strong>

**_Chapter __XXXV_**

**Burning Wounds**

* * *

><p>Savra let out a heavy breath as she carefully slid off of the black horse. She rested her head against his side, eyes squeezed shut as she tried to wait out the pain that seared up her spine. It felt like knives, just stabbing and stabbing at her skin. She could barely turn at the waist, let alone bend. Every movement she made was careful, took thought, and time. And she was just so very uncomfortable.<p>

The wound on her back was torturing her. It had worsened further. Her tunic was stuck to it from the dried blood. It chafed and chafed every time she shifted, and after she tried to pull the material of her tunic from the wound, she could feel her skin tear further and she cried out, gasping and shaking in her pain. She tried to steady her labored breathing, inhaling very slowly.

Savra swallowed, her throat dry and scratchy, and lifted her head from the horse's side to glance around. Forest. It was all she saw. It was all that there'd been for the days she had traveled since leaving Zaim. Her traveling had been slow going. Baroshe was no better, and he was hindering her traveling. But she refused to leave him. It wasn't an option. He was all she had left of home…

She'd been riding the black horse, the one that had been Zaim's, while she pulled the lead of the brown horse, who pulled the lead of the limping Baroshe. Savra walked in front of the animals, grabbing the leads of both the brown horse and black horse, and began tugging them to walk with her, Baroshe trailing behind them. She was tired of riding, tired of moving.

"Come on..." she said, drained, leading them over to a couple of low branches.

Her body ached all over. She had never spent so much time outside in all her years. She had ran out of food the previous day, the meager pieces of dried meat. Water was gone too. Savra was miserable.

She tied them up to the trees, keeping Baroshe a distance away from the other two, and walked over to a shaded tree trunk to carefully lay her bed mat down so she could rest some. She eased herself down slowly, biting her lip when the pain flared, and laid flat on her stomach, cradling her head in her arms.

As she laid there, her thoughts drifted to what she'd experienced in the past couple weeks. The death. Death...people died by her hand. Her mother died by her hand…

She killed her own mother.

While, during the moment in which it happened, she felt numb about it, guiltless, it was still a thought that did not sit well with her, no matter how much she hated the woman. If her father knew…

Of course he knew if he still watched over her like she liked to believe. She could just imagine the disappointment in his eyes. Her father loved her mother, and she knew he would have forgiven Sasha for most anything, even her betrayal. He wouldn't had wanted this.

"_What have you done, Savra…"_ he'd probably say in his anguish.

"I did it for you, Papa…" Savra whispered to the quiet forest.

"_What have you done, child…"_

And Haydar… she felt sick. Haydar had cared for Sasha, they had not the relationship Savra did with her mother. But then, Haydar was never a disappointment in Sasha's eyes to begin with. What if he looked at her different? As disgusting... A murderer… Unworthy…

If she were to ever see him again, she'd never tell him. He won't know. And maybe he won't hate her.

"What have I done?" her voice small and muffled by her arms.

* * *

><p>Altair stared out of the library's large window, gazing down at the ones practicing in the sparring circle. He could see Abbas down there, near the gates, huddled with a few of his fellows. Altair had no doubt that he was spreading more lies about him, spreading more unrest…<p>

His golden eyes swept toward the side of the sparring ring, where a lone figure sat on a bale of hay. Haydar. He had his attention on an object in his hands, the glint that shone from as it caught the sun told Altair it was metal, a blade, a dagger. The girl's dagger. Jal and Nafi had brought it with them. They'd given it to Malik a few days after they arrived, trying to appease the Dai, make right where they failed when they claimed they had the dead body of the girl, only for it to be her mother. Malik had come to Altair while he was in the library. He had placed the blade on the table Altair was sitting at.

And Altair had stared at the curved, familiar weapon as it sat innocently on the table's surface, not saying a thing for many long moments. When Malik had turned to leave, Altair had spoke, quietly, telling him to take it.

"Give it to Haydar…" he had said. "I've no use for it."

Malik had looked at him, pinning him with his scrutinizing gaze. But Altair simply looked off to the side, keeping his expressing stoic as always.

"If you wish…" Malik had said, then took the girl's dagger and left the assassin to his thoughts. And he gave the blade to Haydar, who now sat off to the side, fidgeting with the weapon while he too seemed lost in his thoughts.

They had buried Zaim the next day after Jal and Nafi had arrived, in the grave chamber below the castle where most of the assassins were laid to rest. For Sasha, they'd buried her in the communal grave site in the village.

And ever since that day, the day they thought the girl was dead, Haydar had not approached Altair again and Altair made no move to speak to the younger assassin either. It bothered him a little. As of now, after everything that happened, he had so few people that he could truly trust. Haydar had always had his trust, for the boy was just like Nasir in heart. But Haydar was dictated by his emotions, a great flaw in Altair's eyes, and he did not always think before he acted when he was upset.

Altair didn't fault him really for how he reacted the day they brought the bodies, but he also wasn't pleased with him either. Because Haydar clearly questioned Altair's motives, clearly held resentment for him, held bitter thoughts of him, even if he acted as his friend, his comrade. Upset the boy, and his true feelings show. And Altair wasn't sure what those feeling were anymore. He worried that Haydar would be swayed by Abbas, he showed signs of it already. Altair didn't need that at all.

"Malik, please! We swear to you we will not stray from your instruction!"

"No."

"Give us a chance to redeem ourselves!"

Altair's head turned slightly at the whining voices of Jal and Nafi who trailed after the approaching Malik as he passed the many bookcases to where Altair was standing by the window. Malik's expression was annoyed, a scowl fixed on his lips. Jal was openly pleading, for reasons Altair wasn't sure of.

"You will only cause more trouble. You can't be trusted for anything!"

"It was just a small mistake!" Jal argued.

Malik spun, making Jal halt quickly in order to avoid collision. "A small mistake? She could have been buried that way, if no one had the thought to check. Your _small mistake _would had left Haydar grieving, thinking that his sister is dead forever, you fools! No, I won't change my mind. Now leave me alone!"

"We thought we were doing the right thing, Malik."

"And yet all you did was prove how very incompetent you are," Malik snapped at them.

Nafi glared at the Dai while Altair turned back to gaze out of the window, disinterested in their conversation. Every since the return of those two Malik was back to being his bitter, insufferable self that he was in Jerusalem.

"Why are we even asking _him_, Nafi?" Jal said, his voice becoming irritated. "Altair is who we answer to now–"

"I am _still _your superior–!"

"What is it they want, Malik?" Altair asked quietly, watching Rauf down below as he schooled the novices in hand to hand. He heard the Dai let out a long, frustrated sigh before he spoke.

"They wish to join the ones you plan to send out to be rid of the Bureaus in the cities. But that is a task much too far _above _their abilities–"

"We can do it! Just give us the chance to prove to you–"

"_No–_"

"Let them," Altair said, cutting off their argument. He rubbed his hand over his tired face and turned around to face them. Malik opened his mouth to argue immediately while Jal and Nafi shot the Dai smug looks. Altair held up his hand, silencing anything further and continued, "But fail this, and you two will be demoted, and you will be tasked to polish every weapon in this castle and every weapon used by your comrades in the sparring ring. Understand?"

They nodded in unison and Altair gave them a tight nod back. "The others will leave at dawn, be ready."

"Yes, Mentor," they both said before turning to leave, but not without Jal tossing Malik another smug smirk.

Malik scowled at their retreating forms. "You make a mistake, sending them. They are useless."

Altair turned away from him and back to the window, eyes finding the lone figure of Haydar. "We shall see."

* * *

><p>Savra laid flat on her bed mat, drifting in and out of consciousness. The night had come and gone, so had the morning. She guessed it was noon, mostly by the heat of the sun that penetrated through the high tree branches. She had no will to move though. Moving meant more pain, and she was so very tired of all the pain she was feeling. Savra understood then, why Zaim had given up like he did. Just to lay down and rest, end his suffering. If she were given the choice to slip away into death right now, she might take it. For what was left for her to live for? She had nothing left. Her life was stripped bare. No home to call her own. No one to turn to for help. She was lost, starving, and weak.<p>

She could see how giving up and accepting death seemed like a reprieve from it all. But unlike Zaim, should she stay where she was and give up, letting death take her, it would not be swift. She was not as far gone as he was, not yet. She'd have days and days of suffering before it finally took her, she was sure.

Savra knew all this, but it still didn't help her motivation to get up and move. The horses were restless, she could hear them snorting, hooves pacing in place. But instead of getting up to untie them, she let her eyes slide back closed, letting out a hopeless sigh through her nose.

oOo

When she woke again, it was still light out but it had cooled considerably. Her silver eyes stared at the forest ground in front of her, blinking tiredly. She swallowed, and her parched throat yearned for water. Savra moved then, arms slowly pushing her up to her knees. Her body felt like stone, stiff and heavy. She wanted to lay back down, again, and stay there. To never move her aching limbs. She eyed her dingy bed mat longfully and debated whether she should just lay back down. It was much more appealing than getting up.

She started leaning forward, hands getting reading to carefully lay herself back down, when a sound caught her ear. Savra paused, and straightened with caution to not flare up her back. She stared unseeingly through the trees, ears straining to hear.

Again, the sound came, some distance away, but it was there. A constant noise, grating and grinding against something. Her heart leapt as she listened further and one of the horses nickered.

"Wa-agon…" Savra rasped out, trying to push herself to stand. "Wagon…" She hissed when her movements irritated her back, and she clung forward to hold the tree trunk for support to stand on her shaking limbs, pulling the bed mat up with her and began rolling it hastily. Savra stumbled over to the black horse, tied the bed mat onto the saddle and untied his lead from the tree and went around and did the same for the brown horse and Baroshe. After setting the horses up for rising as quickly as she could, with difficulty, she mounted the black horse and pushed him to walk toward the sound with the two other steeds following in tow.

As she grew closer towards the direction she heard the sound, Savra started noticing the trees thinning some distance away. And then, she saw movement through the trees. A wagon, like she assumed, being pulled by a grey horse being driven by an elderly man. Savra pushed the horse to walk faster, tugging the lead she had in her other hand that was from the brown horse to quicken them as well. When she neared, she saw that the wagon was traveling on a small, not well traversed road. It looked almost hidden by the brush and overgrowth. More like a trail instead. But it didn't matter, and Savra didn't care. It would lead to civilization and that's what had her hope lifting.

Savra didn't move onto the road, but followed along it, hidden by the trees. She kept a distance behind the wagon, so not to draw the man's attention, but used him to unknowingly lead her to wherever he was going.

* * *

><p>It was hours later before Savra saw any sign of the small road leading anywhere. Dusk had darken the sky some, and through the trees ahead, she spotted orange lights, from what she assumed were torches.<p>

And then she saw it, a small village that was at the base of a high rock wall. The wagon went on forth into the village, while Savra slowed the horse down to remain hidden in the trees. She surveyed the place, counting only a few tiny clay hovels with thatched roofs. There was a general paddock that held three horses within. A well was in the center, and Savra could see a couple women there, sitting on stools, scrubbing clothing in buckets of water. Chickens roamed the village freely and small dog wandered around the center too. Smoke rose from the hovels, and she smelled food cooking.

Her stomach rumbled angrily. She dismounted, slow, and walked over to where her rucksack was packed on the brown horse, taking out her cloak. She quickly donned it to hide her blood and sweat stained clothing, then tied the brown horse and Baroshe to the tree, reaching for the black horse's lead and began walking with him into the village. She'd hopefully sell him, or trade him at least, for some food and water. Perhaps they had a healer as well, and a place for her to rest for a few days while she healed. Savra wondered if this was the village that Zaim was talking about, the one he told her to find. She hoped it was.

They passed the treeline, and she slowed her pace, swallowing nervously. One of the women near the well noticed her approaching the village center and paused in her scrubbing. Savra grew more nervous. Perhaps they didn't get outsiders often? Would she be drawing too much attention by simply being there? But when the woman went back to her scrubbing, and took her eyes off her, Savra let out the breath she was holding.

The man who had been driving the wagon was near the paddock, walking the horse that had been pulling it to through the gate to let him graze. Savra tugged the horse toward that direction. Just as the man was closing the gate, he looked up once hearing her approach. He straightened and eyed her warily.

"Hello," Savra said, trying to keep the rasp out of her voice.

The man didn't respond, but scrutinized her disheveled appearance, then crossed his arms. "What business do you have here?" he asked gruffly.

Savra shifted on her feet, glancing around the village, before back to the man. "To trade…" she replied carefully.

He raised a brow, looking over her and then to the horse who carried nothing but a saddle. "Trade? What is it do you have worth trading?"

Savra stepped to the side of the black horse to present him to the man. The horse wasn't in the best shape. His black coat was dusty and he was thinning. "I was… separated from my...guide on our way to another city. I've no food or water. I have two more horses back there, one injured. I am injured as well. I will trade this horse in return for provisions and… if perhaps a healer could look at my wound?"

The man eyed her again, this time with less suspicion and a bit of concern. He walked forward, and held out his hand for the lead. Savra gave it to him, and walked around the horse to inspect it. "You lost your guide, you say?" he asked while he pulled up the black horse's lips to check the teeth.

"Yes," Savra said quietly.

"Hmm…" He ran his hand down the horse's leg, forcing him to lift his hoof. "He's a good horse," he said as he straightened back up and looked to her. "There is someone here who can see to your wounds, they also have space for weary travelers who happen to pass through here from time to time. You are not the first to come today. I will show you to her." He tied the black horse to the fence and began walking toward the center of the village. "You will show me where you have this injured horse, I will take a look at him." he said over his shoulder as Savra followed.

When they neared the well, he held his hand for her to wait. Savra stopped and watched as he walked over to an elderly woman who sat washing some clothes on a washboard. They spoke in low tones, the woman glancing over at Savra every now and then, nodding. A door opened from a larger hovel to her left, and she glanced over.

Two men come out, carrying wrapped packages of what she imagined to be food for travel. But she held her breath when she saw their attire. And then her heart stopped when one of them looked over, and she was presented with a familiar face.

It was Emran. He was a comrade of Haydar's. He'd sometimes sit with her and her brother during meals. They spoke little to each other, but that didn't stop the recognition to flash across his eyes as he stared at her as she stood there in shock.

Savra's breath came quick and her eyes darted around. The wagon man was walking back over toward her, but then, so was Emran. His expression was uncertain. Savra started taking stumbling steps back, eyes never leaving Emran's. He would take her to Masyaf. She wasn't going back to Masyaf. Not after everything. _No_.

"Come, girl," the man said, "she will tend to you after you show me this injured horse."

"I c-changed my mind," Savra said quickly. She took another step back, almost tripping in her hurry to get away. The man was confused, glancing over to where Savra was staring at the two other travelers. One of them handed their food packages to the other and began to advance in her direction.

Savra spun on her heel, and started heading towards the trees.

"Girl…? Girl!" the man called after her, "What about your horse?" but Savra ignored him and went as quickly as she could out of the village and back into the trees to where the brown horse was.

Her shaking hands fumbled as she untied them both and struggled to get her dirt-caked boot in the stirrup of the brown horse. Just as she was pushing herself up to mount, a harsh tug on her cloak had her lurching backward. Savra whimpered at the pain the sudden move caused her and squeezed her eyes shut, hands fisting at her sides. She had no hope to run, no hope to fight. She was too weak, her body was failing her. She doubted she would had been able work up the strength to mount again anyway, but it was instinct now, fleeing from anyone who threatened her with Masyaf.

"Savra?" a male's voice said from behind. Emran's. He gripped her shoulder and turned her. She swallowed, keeping her lips shut, but slid her eyes open. He took a cautious step forward, and asked again with hesitance, "Savra? It is you?"

"Leave me alone," she whispered, backing closer to the horse. "I won't go back." Her hand reached at her hip for her dagger, out of habit, but it closed on nothing since she no longer had any weapons besides her bow. But it was useless without arrows.

His fellow approached from the side, and Savra's heart raced. She didn't know his name, and he only seemed vaguely familiar. And as he grew closer, her nerves lit. Too close. She was too trapped. Suffocating. _Where was Zaim?_ Her thoughts unconsciously drifted to him, because she had been relying on him since Jerusalem without realizing it. His company was familiar, safe to her in a way. But he was dead, and she was alone.

Her silver eyes were hopeless as they shifted between the two men. Their movements were wary, expecting to catch her should she run. But she didn't have it in her to run anymore.

"Savra?" Emran said again, eyes never leaving her face.

Her chin wobbled and her eyes watered. "Please... pretend that... pretend that you d-didn't see me?"

He glanced at his fellow and they shared a look of confusion.

"Pretend that we didn't see you?"

She nodded quickly.

He hesitated, sharing another look with the other who was frowning. "Why would we do that?"

Savra sucked in a shaky breath and her eyes drifted up to the canopy of trees. "Because I don't want to die... not that way..." she whispered a watery whisper, tears trailing down her dirty cheeks and chin trembling. "Another way, but not like that. 'Cause I don't deserve that, no matter what he thinks–"

"Who thinks?" the other male asked in uncertainly.

Savra let out a tired breath. "...Al Mualim... please... just please pretend? Look the other way. I didn't... I didn't come all this way only to be taken again. Not after what I went through. I just came here for food... and water...I just want something to drink... please, leave me alone... I don't want to go back there... not again. He'll kill me for no reason."

It was the other who spoke while Emran stared at Savra, at a loss for words.

"Al Mualim is dead, girl. He won't be killing you. And Altair is not likely to carry out Al Mualim's orders. Why would he? He was aiding you, after all."

Al Mualim was dead...

Savra's shoulders slumped at hearing that.

"He's dead?" her voice was small, filled with disbelief. "...How?"

"Altair killed him," Emran finally spoke.

"Altair..." Savra whispered. Why had he killed him? It was silly to think it was for _her_. He wouldn't do that... not for her... he wouldn't of... but still she wondered.

"Yes, our new Mentor. Death does not await you in Masyaf, Savra. But your brother does. Haydar's been trying to get a group of us to search for you, though Altair has not yet allowed it. I cannot pretend that I didn't see you, Savra. I cannot lie to Haydar."

Savra was having trouble taking it all in. She was overwhelmed. It was too much to for her exhausted mind to process. She looked at Emran, and begged, "Do you have water?"

* * *

><p>Altair wiped the sweat trickling down his forehead with the back of his hand, readied his stance and then gestured to his opponent with his other.<p>

"Again," he ordered.

The novice charged at him, attempting to deliver a blow at Altair's ribs, but Altair saw and blocked him efficiently. He hit the novice's arm at the elbow, the struck him quick in the throat. Not hard, but enough to take the boy's breath and leave him coughing.

Altair heard Rauf laughing from outside of the ring, yelling out, "What did I tell you about keeping your hands up, boy?"

Altair smirked, then grabbed the novice's shoulder and shook him good-naturedly while the boy rubbed his aching throat with a scowl.

"Alright, come out here, boy. Let's have someone else who will at least attempt to listen to my instruction! Haydar! You haven't done hand to hand for days, come, spar with Altair."

"I'd rather not," was Haydar's reply. He sat off to the side, like he usually did these days. He was watching the sparring, but it had been sometime since he'd participated. Altair looked at Haydar, his face showing nothing. Haydar did the same, only he glanced away after a moment, a frown furrowing his brows.

Rauf started, "Haydar–"

"Why doesn't Malik have a go," one of the males leaning on the fence said with a raised brow. "I've yet to see him practice. Even during the attack, he barely lifted his sword! Making us do all the work." Malik, who was leaning against the fence as well, immediately glared. "Am I the only one who's noticed he's been a bit... shall we say, pudgy?"

"Yeah! Eating too many sweet rolls in Jerusalem, Malik?" another jeered, making the others laugh. Altair couldn't keep the grin off his face while Malik's cheeks reddened, whether from anger or embarrassment, or both.

"It's like he's trying to make up for the lost weight of his missing arm–"

"Only in all the wrong places!"

"Like his gut!"

"It is looking quite round, those robes aren't hiding it very well..."

"He looks with-child!"

"Yeah! Like Haydar's wife!"

"..."

The silence that followed was deafening. Everyone shook their heads at the one who made the last comment, who ducked his own head in shame. Altair snuck a glance at Haydar, who was still sitting off to the side, but now staring hard at his hands that were resting in his lap, jaw tight.

"Move aside!" Malik snapped, shoving some of the males out of the way and hopped into the ring with purpose. He shucked his outer robes, being left in a simple tunic and trousers. Altair was barely paying attention before he was shoved backwards by the Dai, hard.

"Sweet rolls..." he growled, and continued muttering to himself as he got into his stance.

Altair looked at the Dai, and chuckled, moving into his stance as well.

"At least it's not chickens..." he said with a smirk, knowing how it would get his fellow.

Malik's eyes lit with fury and he charged. Altair laughed, dodging him easily. They continued that way for some time. Malik was indeed, out of practice, from sitting in the Bureau all those months. He was simply no match for Altair, and it clearly was frustrating him, especially with the way his fellows were jeering at him from outside of the ring.

Altair was very much focused on frustrating the Dai further for his own amusement, but it was until the jeering became less did he notices some of the others around the ring had their attention elsewhere, looking behind them toward the gates.

Malik shifted his attention too, standing straight to see over their heads. He frowned and said, "Why have they come back already?"

Altair looked towards the gates, and saw figured passing under the arch. Rahil was walking toward the group. Altair's brows furrowed. Rahil was sent earlier today with Emran to take care of the Bureau in Damascus.

Quick movement to his left had Altair's eyes snapping to Haydar, who had leapt to his feet and was staring at the gates with wide, unbelieving eyes. Haydar practically dashed over toward the entrance, where Altair could see two more people emerging. Emran, who held the arm of a cloaked, hooded figure, supporting them it seemed.

But Altair knew immediately who that figure was when Haydar drew them into a lifting embrace, and his heart paused.

It was the girl... it was Savra.

* * *

><p>"Haydar..." Savra whispered, shaking in both pain, and elation at seeing him again after all the time that passed. He squeezed her form tighter, her feet dangling inches from the ground. She swallowed the whimper she wanted to let out when her spine flared, and closed her eyes.<p>

Haydar was crying into her neck, shaking her, whispering things like,_ 'I thought you were dead', 'I thought I'd never see you again', 'He wouldn't let me find you...', 'Don't leave again...',_

Savra only squeezed her eyes tighter and bit her lip.

"Careful, Haydar, she's injured," Emran said from behind her.

Haydar released her slowly, keeping his hands on her shoulders to look at her better. His blue eyes were full of anguish, and she saw how much her absence had affected him. Haydar never cried. He hadn't even cried when their father had died, not in front of her anyway. He looked much older than his years. A tiredness etched into his features, frown-lines where there weren't any before.

And Savra knew she looked no better.

"Never again..." he demanded, voice a whisper, pleading.

Savra gave him no reply, but simply stared at him, too weary to talk. His hands came up to her face, cradling her head and gazed over her, taking in her scratches, the dirt, blood.

"What's happened to you?"

Savra opened her mouth, trying to form words, when her dull, silver eyes drifted to his side, to the figure slowly approaching with caution in his step, and the words died in her throat.

* * *

><p>She looked horrible. Beaten. Like a different person, a different girl. She was not the girl he left alone in Jerusalem. It had been just about a month since. What could have happened to her to leave her in such a state? Her clothes were filthy, he could see them under the cloak. Her boots had a layer of dirt stuck on them, and they were sagging. Her breeches were equally dirty, with tears here and there. He could see blood as well, dried, on her hands, on her neck, near her ear.<p>

Her normally bright, silver eyes were dim, rimmed with dark circles that spoke of exhaustion. Her lips, chapped and cracking. Her cheeks, dirt stained and sunken. Her flesh was sallow, she looked ill. She looked dead...

And when he slowly came to Haydar's side, and her eyes found his, they did not light up like they usually did when he'd see her. Her lips didn't slip that crooked smile she smiled. She just gazed at him in that worn-out, defeated way, expression wary.

Wary of him. When was she ever wary of _him_?

Immediately his thoughts jumped to Zaim, and what the other male must've done to her. Made her that way. Ruined her. Beaten her. His temper bubbled up in his chest and he held himself back from outright asking, it wouldn't do, not in front of everyone.

"Will you send me away?" her quiet voice broke through his thoughts. His golden eyes snapped to her silver, and he frowned.

Altair stared at the girl, his gaze piercing. Why would she ask him such a question? _Would he send her away_... but then his mind went to their last encounter, and the words that were spoken. How he'd left her, upset, stopped whatever it was that was happening between them, unintentionally made her think he didn't want her.

He could feel Haydar glaring a hole into the side of his face, but he ignored him.

"...Why do you ask that?" he questioned, voice low to keep their conversation amongst them. There was pause in the sparring ring, most eyes were watching. Everyone was most likely curious for sure of the girl who had been causing all the commotion the past year's return.

Her chapped lips faltered as she struggled for words, eyes drifting from her brother, to the ground, to Altair. Her demeanor was timid. When was that girl ever timid? Altair felt like he wasn't really speaking to the same person anymore.

"Because you are in charge now..." she finally said, glancing at her brother again.

Haydar was shaking his head, gripping her shoulders tighter, telling Savra she could stay in the village, with Ru'yah, who'd apparently 'Be grateful to have another female around to help when the baby comes'.

Altair saw a flash of displeasure at the mention of Haydar's child cross her eyes, but the corner of her mouth lifted only barely in her attempt at a smile of appeasement for her brother.

He resisted the urge to point out to Haydar that he'd not been down in the village for about a week to see his 'wife', so how would he know what Ru'yah would be grateful for? But he held his tongue. It was Haydar's business, even though most in the castle knew about his ongoing neglectfulness.

"Where would you go, should I 'send you away'?" Altair finally said, drawing her eyes back to him.

Savra looked off to the side again, her lips were tight together, a crease formed between her brows, and she replied quietly after a few seconds, "You know I have nowhere to go..."

"And there's no reason for her to go!" Haydar argued. "After all the trouble went to get her here, you're going to send her off? Make up your mind–"

"What your mouth, Haydar, you try my patience," Altair gritted out to him.

Haydar's jaw clenched and he opened his mouth, but Savra cut him off. "I can stay in the village, for now?" Savra looked to her brother, who quickly nodded.

"We can make room," Haydar said. "Ru'yah won't min–"

"You will stay in your father's old room, like before," Altair spoke, low. Savra glanced at him and he didn't like that hesitance that seemed to be ever present in her eyes since she arrived. "There are things that we need to discuss, I think you know what about."

She didn't reply, though she searched his eyes, trying to figure out the meaning of his words. But his expression told nothing. He turned to one of the men near him, and ordered them to have the maids ready her room with warm water and food. He gestured for her to head up to the castle, and she did, giving him another wary glance as she passed him. Haydar followed right behind her, and Altair could hear him bombarding her with his concerned questions.

He sighed deeply, rubbing his face with a calloused hand.

"She seems different, does she not?" Malik's voice asked from behind him.

Altair nodded, watching her struggle to walk up the raised path, having to grip Haydar's arm to continue.

"At least she is safe, yes?" he said, as a question, wondering if Altair held the same thoughts.

"Yes..." Altair replied quietly, eyes following the girl all the way up.

* * *

><p>Savra sighed, rubbing the warm cloth over her skin, cleaning away the dirt. She'd eaten, a lot, a big bowl of hot soup and bread, and it warmed her insides. She had not had food like that for many, many weeks. One of the maids had helped her out of her clothes after she ate her fill, and helped get her clean. Only, when they made to take off her tunic, Savra had cried out. The material was truly stuck to her wound, and she could not take her tunic off without it pulling the cut.<p>

The maid decided to leave it on while she went to alert the healer, Zahid. Savra remained on the stool in her room, cleansing the rest of her body. The room was exactly has she had left it when she escaped. More dusty, but the same. She was pulling on some loose trousers found in the drawer to the dresser when the maid knocked, and returned.

"You will have to go down to his infirmary," she told Savra. Savra nodded and walked with her out of the room. As they made their way down the familiar halls, Savra glanced around. It was odd being back, it was a different feeling than before. Less oppressed. She assumed it was because she knew Al Mualim was no longer in the castle, in charge.

No, Altair was in charge now. That was odd too, to her. Seeing him again, was odd, different, not the same. He had not welcomed her, and she hadn't expected him to. But a part of her wished he wasn't so... detached at her arrival. Maybe he was hoping she never came back. Emran had said that he'd not allowed Haydar to set up a group to find her. So maybe he hadn't wanted her to return. Wanted her to stay out there, out of his life...

She swallowed thickly at the thought.

After walking down a series of stairs and hallways, the maid pointed to a room down the current hallway. Savra had been there before, when she had to get her shortened finger stitched. She approached the doorway and peeked in. Zahid, the healer, was setting some of his instruments out near a covered table. He glanced up, stared at her for a long moment, then gestured for her to come in.

She walked in hesitantly.

"The maid said it is your back?" he asked.

Savra nodded, biting her cheek when he came over and turned her so she faced away from him. As soon as his fingers touched her back she flinched.

"What sort of wound is this," he asked, removing his hands.

"From a blade, a dagger," she replied through clenched teeth. Her stomach roiled, she didn't want to be healed really, well she did, she just didn't want to deal with the pain. She'd been fairly good at keeping the pain at bay by not truly moving her spine much, but she knew once he started working on it, it would get much worse.

"For how long have you had it?"

"I... a while... days I'm not sure how long..."

"Were you with Zaim when you received it?"

Savra's breath caught at the name. She didn't know what to say. They were going to ask of him, of course. And she'd have to tell them he was dead. And then they'd ask how, and why, and...

Her eyes snapped to the doorway, where she heard footsteps approaching. Altair was there, watching her with hard eyes.

"I ask because it will tell me that it's been more than a week."

"How would that tell you?" she asked, confused. "A week since what?"

"Since Zaim was brought here." He turned her again, tugging at the material of her tunic and watching her wince.

"Brought here...but he..."

"Jal and Nafi stumbled upon his body on their way back to Masyaf. They brought it back a week ago. So you've had the wound since before then?"

Savra nodded numbly, taking in the information.

"You did know he was dead, yes?" it was Altair's voice, and it was gruff, cold, and she didn't like it.

"I knew. I was...with him when he... he died," she replied slowly.

"Did you give him the wound that caused his death?" Zahid asked, turning her again while he tried to tug gently at the tunic. But Savra only flinched harder.

"N-No...no, it wasn't me."

"Did he give you that wound then?" Altair pressed, jerking his chin at her back.

Savra shook her head.

"Who then–"

"Not now, Altair. I must tend to her. I'm going to have to cut this off of her, you cannot be here when I do."

Altair made no move to leave.

"Altair–"

Altair only stayed where he was, crossing his arms.

Zahid shook his head, turning Savra toward him again. He grabbed a knife, bringing it to the bottom of her tunic, and tearing it upwards. He had her hold the ends together to keep her decency after, having her lay on her stomach on the table. He started pulling the tunic, slipping her arms out carefully until all that held it to her was the wound.

Altair walked closer, and Zahid glanced up to glare at him, but he ignored the man. He could see her back was inflamed, red, and raw. Zahid started pouring warm water on the tunic near the wound to loosen it from the flesh.

Savra had her face pressed against the table, features scrunched up in pain. Her breathing was labored and short.

Zahid was shaking his head as he tried to free the tunic. Altair neared until he was next to the table. He glanced down at her face again, but her eyes were slammed shut and she was whimpering. Zahid thrusted a bowl of hot water to Altair.

"Pour this where I'm pulling," he said shortly, grabbing a small knife from behind him. He positioned the blade between the cloth of the tunic and the wound, trying to cut it free. Altair did as ordered, watching grimly as the process began to work and the dried fluids of the wound released the tunic slowly with the help of the water and blade.

Savra was openly crying and gasping, her body twisted now and then, only stopping when Zahid barked at her to hold still. Her fingers gripped the edge of the table, knuckles whitening. Altair's eyes widened when Zahid managed to pull back most of the tunic and set to release the rest near her lower back.

The healer cursed under his breath.

The cut was a mess. The edges were puss lined. And it was so very red, swollen, and bleeding from the recently cut flesh Zahid had to make in order to separate the tunic. It went from her left shoulder, slicing down to her lower right side of her back near her hip.

"Who did this to you?" Altair asked, voice tight.

"Zafar..." was Savra's strained answer.

He opened his mouth to ask more, to find out what happened, but Zahid cut him off.

"It will not heal with salve"

Altair looked up. "What do you mean?"

"It's much too infected, it won't heal that way."

"Then what?"

Zahid ignored the gasps coming from Savra as she fought through the pain and went over toward the small fireplace in the room. He grabbed a few of his knives and set them in the flames before walking back over to the table, taking another knife and began sliding it along the puss edges of the wound, making it bleed profusely and Savra to cry out louder.

"I'm going to have to sear it shut. You will hold her down."

* * *

><p>Altair walked down the hall, back toward the healer's room, with a mug in his hand. His ears still rang from the girl's pain wrenched screams while Zahid pressed the hot blades against her wound to seal it shut. He could still smell her burning flesh. He had to hold her down as she thrashed and thrashed.<p>

"Make it stop!" she had cried to him. But he couldn't make it stop.

"He's making it better," Altair had told her, trying to calm her down.

Afterwords, she had fell into a fit of sobbing into her arms. Her wound cauterised.

"Now we wait," were Zahid's only words as he started cleaning up around her. He called for the maid to bring a new tunic, and when she did he cut open the back so the wound would breathe. And he sent Altair out of the room while they got the girl redressed and set up on a cushioned bedmat to rest on.

Altair had gone and had one of the maids make some tea that Malik had been known to drink to drive away his phantom pains, which he now carried back to the room in a mug.

When he neared, he heard Haydar's voice speaking low, along with Savra's strained, pained voice.

"Will he be okay, do you think?"

"Halim says he's not sure. But they were tending to him when I checked," Haydar said to her softly.

Altair looked in from the doorway. Haydar was sitting on the ground next to Savra whose back was still exposed by the open tunic, but shined with the salve Zahid must of put on her. She laid on her belly, face resting on a pillow, turned to the side, away from the wall the bedmat was against. A blanket was thrown over her lower half, and he could see her foot shaking, a visual of the pain that still bothered her.

"Maybe he will get better..." she whispered to him, and Altair could tell she was trying to hold back her crying again.

"Maybe..." Haydar replied.

Altair walked in then, and Haydar glanced up, narrowing his eyes.

"Leave us," Altair told him. Immediately Haydar started to argue, but the look Altair shot him left no room for it. Haydar turned to his sister, whispering something that had her nodding gently, before standing up and stalking off past Altair.

Altair walked over toward her bedmat, then lowered himself to the ground near her head. Her tired, silver eyes found his and she gazed at him questioningly. He placed the mug in front of her.

"Drink this," he said.

She eyed the mug, then looked back up to him, and he saw some of her usual stubbornness returning toward her features. Now that she was cleaned up and had eaten, she seemed a bit more lively, more alert, more herself.

"It will help you with the pain," he added when she made no move to drink it.

"I'm not thirsty," she said to him.

"Drink it."

"I'm not thirsty, I said."

"Fine, suffer then."

"Already am."

Altair shook his head, a small smirk on his lips. But he sobered up when his eyes traveled to her bare back, to the inflamed scar marring it.

"I didn't kill him," her voice brought his attention back. Her eyes were serious.

"Who?"

"Zaim..." she replied, her brows pinching. "Haydar says some of the others...are already starting to form ideas that I did."

Altair had a good idea who it was that was starting those rumors.

"It doesn't matter," he told her.

"It does. I don't want people thinking I did."

"Why not? After the way he treated you, most wouldn't really question why you would."

She didn't respond, but her eyes lowered to stare at the floor. He wanted to ask her about her mother. He really wanted to ask her about Zaim, but thought to save it for when she was a bit more better.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked suddenly. Altair blinked, gazing down at her, brows furrowing.

"I told you that you are to stay–"

"I mean after. You want me here so you can find out what happened, and because I'm wounded. But what of when I'm healed, and I tell you everything you want to know? Do you... want me to leave then?"

Altair didn't reply right away, but surveyed the girl as she waited for his answer. "Do you want to leave?" he countered lowly.

She shook her head gently after a few seconds of thinking. "Not now, anyway..."

"You are free to stay here, Savra," he said quietly.

"...But do you _want_ me to stay here?" she pressed, and he could see the pleading look in her eyes, the one that begged him the same way they had the day he last saw her in Jerusalem.

"I want you safe, and here is safe, so I suppose so," was his answer.

"You _suppose_..." she repeated, a frown on her face, displeased with his answer. "Never mind..." she muttered, and he had to smile at her antics.

He grabbed her hand that was resting near her face, and brought it up to his face, brushing his lips against the backs of her fingers, golden eyes pinned on her watching silver.

His heart warmed at feeling her like this again. He had been so angry with her, so frustrated. But when he saw her arrive earlier, and the state she was in, he couldn't stay that way, even though he wanted to.

Haydar had been hovering over her since she got there, but Altair found that he was doing the same, in his own way. He couldn't concentrate on anything. His thoughts kept straying to the girl, and how she was. Just seeing her alive, speaking to him made him realize how much he had missed her presence. It was one less nagging worry if she was there in the castle, and not out who knows where, dying.

"There is much we need to discuss. But when you are better, not like this. Alright?"

"Okay..." Savra replied softly.

"And you will tell me everything, Savra."

She hesitated, and then gave a small nod against the pillow. He let go of her hand, and reached for her head, brushing the strands of auburn hair from her face. Her hand caught his wrist, and her fingers threaded over his left bracer.

"What's this?" Savra said, tired voice taking on mock surprise. "_Fur_?" Her silver eyes peeked up at him, a small twinkle of mirth in them.

"I haven't had the chance to take it off." Altair shrugged a shoulder, expression betraying nothing.

"Of course..." Her lips twitched barely, and he let her see a slight smirk of his own.

Her eyes looked heavy and they kept closing and opening while she tried to keep her attention on him. He pulled his wrist free of her weak grasp, and leaned down. His lips brushed her temple.

"Rest," he murmured to her.

Her eyes slid shut, her face burying deeper into the cushioned pillow. Altair watched her, watched as her eye lids fluttered a bit as she fought with consciousness, before the pain on her face relaxed slightly and her breathing evened out.

His face formed a frown on its own as his mind shifted to the memories of the dead body of her mother that he thought was Savra. So similar. They haunted him, and the feelings he felt more so.

Before he got up, he leaned down again, and kissed her bare shoulder, whispering:

"Never die, Savra."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _I honestly thought this chapter was going to be easy to write, 'cause I had the events all planned out, but turned out it was just as tough as the last one. Bleh... anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Might be some mistakes, but I plan on sweeping through this again later Fact: When I originally had planned out this story, last chapter, Savra was supposed to be the one stabbed by Sasha and she would have been the one to die, and guess in whose arms? Dur dur dur, Altair's duh, 'cause I was thinking in cliche's back then. But halfway through I was like, ew? Screw you, cliche. Thus Zaim was born, and then he died... so really, he was the ultimate sacrifice. Yeah... story got changed a lot...  
><em>

**Anyway! It would be super awesome if you guys let me know your thoughts of this chapter in a REVIEW! :D**

_Thanks for Reading!_

_Sombrette._


End file.
